Everything Is True, Nothing Is Permitted
by Cait the Bookworm
Summary: When an average girl gets dragged into the world of her crush, a certain Ezio Auditore, most would think it's an amazing thing to happen. Isa is no different. However, she is more concerned about what Ezio is having to go through mentally, so soon after the assassination of his brothers and father. Ezio teaches her to become the one thing she never thought she'd be- an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1 - Rinascimento

I loved to play video games. It was one of my favourite hobbies. I had no set genre, I loved games ranging from Super Smash Bros to Red Dead Redemption. But there was one series I've always loved more then most. One I've always come back to. Assassin's Creed. I never played them in chronological order, I started from 2, worked my way up through Brotherhood, Revelations, Black Flag, Syndicate. I borrowed my friends copy of AC 1, and completed it. But, the Ezio trilogy was my favourite out of the series. Ezio was the character I preferred most, although Altaïr's, Connor, and Kenway's stories were also good. Origins was certainly _different,_ and took some time getting used to, but it was still good. And the Twins. I loved their story too. I had recently started playing AC 2 again in my spare time, reminding me of why I loved his story so much. Why I loved him. Is it possible to fall in love with a video game character? A person who doesn't even exist? I cried for Ezio when Petruccio, Federico and Giovanni were hung. I felt so sorry for him, he lost his family, his father figure, and his siblings to that _Stronzo._ You might all think I'm mad, for crushing on a game character, but Assassin's Creed was my only solace. I had hardly any friends, and I was lonely. Ezio was my cure for that. There was just something about him..his determination to get revenge for his family, his dedication to the Creed. Oh how I wish he was real. Imaginative and crazy I may be, I know that it would never happen. Sighing and kneeling down, I pressed the eject button from my Xbox 1. It made it's little ding noise, and the disk for Red Dead Redemption ejected. I snapped open the box, and placed the disk inside, before putting it back on top of the Xbox. I quickly scanned my game collection, deciding what to play. By chance, I glanced up, and I saw Assassin's Creed 2 sitting on the TV stand. I blinked, I didn't remember leaving it there. Shrugging it off, I opened the box, and treated the disc like it was glass. Gently, I coaxed it into my Xbox, before quickly bouncing down on my sofa. I grasped my controller tightly, as I heard the telltale theme. I mashed the start button, and quickly selected my save game. Last time I had just assassinated Stefano da Bagnone, after gaining the smoke bombs. Although I didn't use them very much, they did come in handy when I needed them. I miss the Rope Darts though, they were one of my favourite things in AC 3, along with the bow and hidden blade combos. Rope em in, then either hang them, shoot them, or beat them with the hidden blades. My tactics, right there. Anyhow I peered at the screen and instantly my head began to pound. Thinking nothing off it, I continued to play on, hoping it would distract me. Ezio parried and blocked, spinning under kicks, and stabbing upwards in short sharp bursts. Then, he took to the rooftops jumping down and across gaps and ledges so small I don't even know where he was putting his feet. Ezio continued running along the rooftops as my headache began to get worse. Grimacing, I tried to focus getting Ezio to a safe place before I saved the game. I think that, if he were real, he would appreciate me not letting him plummet to the ground. I can't imagine it would be particularly nice. As Ezio jumped off gracefully from a vantage point, I paused the game, my eyes beginning to shut involuntarily. The headache began to subside as I fell into a deep sleep.

First thing I noticed, was that I wasn't in my house any-more. The second thing, was that I felt pain. And lots of it. I blinked at my surroundings, which were unrecognisable to me. The sun beat down on me, and I writhed in pain, biting my lip.

" _Signorina?"_ I heard as I looked up. That's Italian..I would know, having spoken the language my entire life. I looked around for the maker of the voice and I faintly saw the outline of a Man on the rooftops. He seemed perfectly balanced, and his face was covered by a hood. Weird. I thought. This must be a dream. I heard another voice and this time a man in a red coat appeared. The man on the roof carefully crouched so that he was behind the man, while Red-Coat approached me.

"Well hi there, _Puttana."_ I hissed, I did NOT appreciate this Asshole calling me a whore. Fucker. Who did he think he is. The man on the roof put his finger to his lips before getting ready to take a leap. Praying that he was here to save me, I snarled back at the Asshole;

" _V_ _ai a quel paese!"_

The Asshole glared at me, spitting at my face. Little did he know that it was the last thing he would do. He glared, and he approached me, but I soon heard a small _snick_. The man looked comically down at his chest, and he promptly saw a silver blade through his chest. Blood dribbled round the hole, and he slumped to his knees, before falling onto his face. The hooded man retracted his blades cleanly, disappearing under his sleave. I grimanced as another flash of pain overwhelmed me. The man kneeled, his hands pushing back his hood. He murmurred something that I didn't quite catch. Then he directed his words to me.

" _Stai bene?"_

I shook my head, glancing at my ribs, where I saw a long red gash. Where had that come from? _Cazzo!_ I thought as I gingerly touched the wound. Finally answering the man, I realised where I had seen his face before. He, my mysterious saviour, was none other then Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Of course, I couldn't let him know I knew his name, that would be creepy, so I replied, formally but truthfully;

" _Non sto bene, Signore. Va male."_

He nodded at me, his brown eyes scanning over me. He nodded, as he quickly glanced over his shoulder.

" _Sì, vedo."_

Trying to distract myself, and mainly trying desperately not to embarrass myself, or muck up my Italian, I ask, curiously

" _Parla inglese?_ _"_

Ezio nodded, and I sighed in relief.

 _"_ _Grazie Signore."_

Ezio crouched down to me, and gently offered his hand. I grabbed it, but I should have realised that I couldn't walk in my condition. As soon as I put weight on my leg, pain flashed through me and I cursed in Italian. Ezio looked amused, and I quickly murmurred a hasty apology. He shook his head, saying it's okay. Ezio bent down and picked me up, murmurring in his thick Italian accent

"I am going to take you to where I am staying. We will fix you up there, Signorina." I nodded my thanks, but my eyes began to droop. Ezio noticed and quickly hurried his pace.

 _"_ _Signorina? Lei come si chiama?"_

He naturally switched back to Italian, and my foggy brain struggled to keep up. Searching my scrambled brain for the correct answer, I only just managed to get the correct answer, despite learning Italian from birth.

 _"_ _Mi chiamo Isabella. E tu Signore?"_

He chuckled, his voice setting off my already hazy mind. He shook his head as if trying to clear his head of memories. I suppose I might of reminded him of something that happened to him, or his family. In which case, I feel incredibly guilty.

 _"_ _Mi chiamo Ezio_ _._ Is Bella your nickname?"

 _"_ _Sì_ _._ One of many" I mumbled half hazardly. In actual truth, I had many nicknames, Isa, Izzy, Belle, Bella, each one from different people. I preferred Belle or Isa to Bella though. My eyesight blurred once more, as I saw Ezio gently place me down on a horse. He jumped up himself, and told me;

"Wrap your hands around my waist."

I did so, my hazy mind not thinking much of it. I'm sure I would have been blushing had I not been slightly out of it with bloodloss. I still didn't know where the wound had come from. Ezio cautiously turned around, and frowned at something. I don't know what.

 _"_ _Bene"_ He turned to his horse, and whispered in it's ea _r_ _"_ _Lentamente, amica mia"_

So she's a girl. Otherwise it would be _amico mio._ The horse slowly started to trot as Ezio patted her head absentmindedly. He did this while twisting around to see me, meaning the horse was driving by herself.

 _"A Monteriggioni"_

The horse snorted, but started trotting valiantly. I am so tired...Surely I can sleep?..My eyes flickered shut, but I soon felt a sharp pinch. My eyes threw open, and Ezio looked somewhat apologetic.

 _"_ _Sono desolato,_ Isabella. You cannot sleep just yet, lest we face you going into a coma"

 _"_ _Grazie_ _"_ I murmured, my eyes closing shut. Remembering what Ezio had just said, I threw them open again. He looked concerned, before quickly reaching into a pocket. He passed me a small knife, which looked to be a throwing knife. Ezio nodded, before I realised that I had said that aloud. Ezio looked impressed, before he explained his reasoning.

"If you feel yourself falling asleep, store this knife in your sleeves. Then, when you are about to go to sleep, jab one of your fingers against the tip of the blade, not deep enough to draw blood but deep enough to cause pain."

I nodded, and Ezio twisted back to face his horse. He squinted into the distance, seemingly scanning the area. He stretched, before saying, mostly too himself, _Bene._ He turned back to face me and I was startled to realise his eyes were gently glowing gold. At first I thought I was hallucinating but his expression gave him seemed to realise his mistake, and soon enough his eyes flickered back to their normal colour. I jabbed myself with the knife, to try and keep me awake. But I guess the blood loss finally got to me, because the last thing I remembered was Ezio looking at me worried, and shouting something intelligible in Italian.

I blinked, and grimaced as I felt an acute pain in my ribs. I let out an audible groan and glanced down at my bandages. Wait. Bandages. They weren't there before. Anyway they looked clean, and I looked for any sign that this was a dream. But I slowly started to doubt it more and more. A man strolled into the room, with food on it, some sort of bread and cheese, added with some sort of dark purple drink. Noticing I was awake, He put down the food and strolled over to me. He had his hood down this time, so that I could fully admire his rugged look. He slowly crouched down, and looked at me, scanning my body for what I assume is any signs of bleeding.

"Isa?"

I nodded slowly, my neck aching because of the one movement. He gently pushed me down, and gently sat on the edge of the bed. I looked around, the room seeming small, as I realised I sort of recognised where I was. Racking my head for my (now useful) knowledge of Ezio's trilogy, I tried to remember where he visited after he killed Stefano, but the problem with the trilogy is that he could go literally anywhere, due to how it wasn't linear. I don't think I'm in Firenze, Venice, and I'm definitely not in Roma, because he doesn't head there till Brotherhood, which I'm assuming hasn't happened yet. So, my only guess would be in Monteriggoni, but I won't know until I see Mario. If I don't, then I don't have a clue where I am. I looked up to Ezio, and thanked him for his help, grimacing as my ribs screamed at me.

"The _Dottore_ said that you should be well after a week or so of bed rest. He says you are molta fortunata, to have not been in a long coma."

He looked at me weirdly. I coughed, and he passed me a small glass of water. He gently pushed me into a sitting position, and helped me drink the water. I looked at him with the background fuzzy as my eyes tried to adjust to the harsh light. My throat felt like razorblades and the only thing I had established is that I wasn't dreaming and that I was somehow in the world of Assassin's Creed.

 _"_ _Signo-"_ I coughed harshly, and Ezio quickly pushed me back up into my sitting position. He patted my back softly, and passed me the water. Once I'd had another drink he placed it back down, and propped up the pillows so that I could sit up comfortably. He looked at me once more and firmly stated, while pointing to himself;

"Ezio. Not Mr, Sir or any other prefixes. Just Ezio."

I nodded, the pain in my ribs becoming a simply ache. I held out my hand to him, and grabbed his, before stating back;

"Then me. Isa. Or Isabella. No Miss. Just Isa."

He nodded smiling at me. My mind was burning with the desire to ask how long I was out for. Ezio looked at me, before seemingly guessing what I was going to ask. He laid my hand back down so that it was above the covers, before answering my unspoken question.

"You.. _Hai perso molto sangue."_ He seemed to find it easier to explain in Italian compared to English. My sluggish brain managed to understand what he said, and he seemed incredibly sombre, and he looked worried.

 _"_ _Quando siamo arrivati qui ... Monteriggioni ... eri profondamente addormentato. Avevamo paura che non ti saresti svegliato. Mio zio si è assicurato che tu avessi il miglior dottore e le migliori cure disponibili qui. Dopo che non ti sei svegliato per una settimana, il dottore ha detto che le probabilità che tu ti svegliassi stavano diventando più magre ... Al settimo giorno, tutti, a parte me e mio zio, stavano cominciando a mollare. Ma ti ho visto .. e sapevo che eri un combattente."_

My brain slowly caught up to what he was saying, and he genuinely seemed worried. But I was confused. In 2018, if what had happened to me now happened then...well not many of them would do anything for me. Maybe take me to a hospital (which don't exist in this day and age) and drop me off there, but I doubt anyone would wait for them to find my family. It's sad how much the world has changed over the years. I decided to speak my mind to Ezio..I know he was always good in the games, but I don't know him, as a real person, compared to a bunch of pixels and AI.

 _"_ _Grazie Ezio. Non fraintendermi, sono incredibilmente grato per quello che tu e tutti gli altri hanno fatto per me. Ma ho una domanda"_

He gestured for me to continue, his eyes constantly scanning me for any sense of fear, or any sign of danger. I made sure to try and make sure my Italian was pronounced correctly to ease understanding for him. I had to think about how to phrase my question.

 _"Perché salvarmi? Sono un estraneo ... nessuno ... per quanto ne sai io potrei essere un ladro in agguato_ ... _eppure tu mi hai aiutato. Da dove vengo, sarei stato ignorato finché la mia vita non mi avesse lasciato, e poi sarebbe stato portato via come un nessuno. "_

He paused as he interpreted my words, looking mildly alarmed. He quickly composed himself before thinking. _  
_ _"_ _Io sono ... Come diresti questo ..."_

"Take your time" I murmured, flapping out my hand which had pins and needles in it. Damn. I hate pins and needles...so irritating. Anyway, as I was flapping out my hand, (like a bit of an idiot, I admit), he seemed to have come up with a way to explain to me. And in English, Even better.

"I.." he started off slowly, as if he needed time to process the words he was going to say. Blinking at me, his eyes slightly startled, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I mean… I guess headlights don't exist in this time..whatever po-tay-to po-ta-to. And geez, that looks weird spelt out. Although if I just put 'potato potato' I don't think it would be easy to understand.

"I am a member of this group. We have three main. _.regole_. These are for us to up-stand, and keep at all times. 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted' is a saying- a maxim that we abide by. It may seem cynical, but only a true member of the group will be able to understand what we mean by that. _Mi dispiace, non posso dirtelo più"_

I understood the secrecy, and nodded my assent. He seemed sheepish, and I smiled..It was unusual in the least to see Ezio like this, and considering I controlled him for three games, that was saying something.

"It is okay, Ezio. I shan't push anymore"

 _"_ _Grazie"_ He thanked, before looking over to the tray of food he brought in prior. He picked it up and settled it on my rising steadily chest. He held it steady and settled into a chair I hadn't noticed.

"How about you eat some of this, _S_ _ì_ _._ Then you will get better quicker"

I nodded, and managed to settle myself up enough that I would not choke on my food. Rather embarrassingly, Ezio had to feed me part of the food, although he seemed to take it in his stride and not judge me for it. _Grazie Dio_. It could've been worse, I mused, I could've ended up in some era where women didn't have rights or something. At least I know the world of Assassin's Creed, and know Italian. Then something hit me, like a pile of bricks- My crush- My nonsensical, unreal, video game character crush..was standing next to me...looking after me. Well any confidence I had went out the window at that moment..I'm fucked.

* * *

Translations

Stronzo - Asshole

Signorina – Miss

Puttana - Whore

Vai a quel paese - Go to hell.

Stai bene? – Are you okay?

Cazzo - Fuck

Non sto bene, Signore. Va male. - I'm not well, Mister. Things aren't going well.

Sì, vedo – I see.

Parla inglese? - Do you speak English?

Grazie, Signore – Thanks Mister.

Signorina? Lei come si chiama? - Miss? What's your name?

Mi chiamo Isabella. E tu Signore? - My name is Isabella. And you Mister?

Mi chiamo Ezio – My name is Ezio

Sì - Yes

Bene - Good

Lentamente, Amica Mia – Slowly, My friend.

A Monteriggioni - To Monteriggioni

Sono desolato – I'm sorry

Dottore - Doctor

Molta fortunata – Very Lucky

Hai perso molto sangue – You have lost a lot of blood.

Quando siamo arrivati qui ... Monteriggioni ... eri profondamente addormentato. Avevamo paura che non ti saresti svegliato...Mio zio si è assicurato che tu avessi il miglior dottore e le migliori cure disponibili qui. Dopo che non ti sei svegliato per una settimana, il dottore ha detto che le probabilità che tu ti svegliassi stavano diventando più magre ... Al settimo giorno, tutti, a parte me e mio zio, stavano cominciando a mollare. Ma ti ho visto .. e sapevo che eri un combattente. - When we arrived here ... Monteriggioni ... you were deeply asleep. We were afraid you would not wake up ..My uncle made sure you had the best doctor and the best care available here. After you did not wake up for a week, the doctor said the chances of you waking up were getting thinner ... On the seventh day, everyone, apart from me and my uncle, were starting to give up. But I saw you .. and I knew you were a fighter.

Grazie Ezio. Non fraintendermi, sono incredibilmente grato per quello che tu e tutti gli altri hanno fatto per me. Ma ho una domanda. - Thanks Ezio. Do not get me wrong, I'm incredibly grateful for what you and everyone else did for me. But I have a question.

Perché salvarmi? Sono un estraneo ... nessuno ... per quanto ne sai io potrei essere un ladro in agguato ... eppure tu mi hai aiutato. Da dove vengo, sarei stato ignorato finché la mia vita non mi avesse lasciato, e poi sarebbe stato portato via come un nessuno. - Why save me? I'm a stranger ... no one ... as far as you know I could be a thief lurking ... and yet you helped me. Where I come from, I would have been ignored until my life left me, and then it would have been taken away like a nobody.

Io sono ... Come diresti questo ... - I am ... How would you say this ..

Regole - Rules

Mi dispiace, non posso dirtelo più - I'm sorry, I can not tell you anymore

Grazie Dio - Thank God

* * *

Hi, this is my first story. I'd appreciate any criticism you have to offer, and I apologise if the Italian isn't quite correct. I had to rely on the internet as, unlike my character, I don't speak fluent Italian. Just English xD.

Just a reminder, the only thing I own is my character Isabella. I don't own Assassin's Creed, Or Ezio, that honour goes to Ubisoft.

~Cait


	2. Chapter 2 - Recupero

Despite my confidence waver, I managed to not make myself look like an idiot. I was still confined to the bed, much to my chagrin, and I wanted nothing more then to escape. I was bored..I had estimated in centimetres the length and breadth of the room, and did various maths equations with it. I chanted an English poem, and translated it into Italian. I counted how many times I could curl up my hand in a minute (70). Then I calculated how many times I could do it in an hour (4200), then a day (100800), then a year (36817200). You know I'm bored when I resort to maths. The horror. I was really incredibly, irrevocably bored. Although, my one saving grace is the fact that Ezio came in to talk to me whenever he could. That is, when he wasn't busy killing people. While I would normally oppose to killing, you can't deny that what the Assassin's do are the best thing, as proven true by the series of games. Or at least that was my reasoning. Problem was, I couldn't see Ezio as the type of man who would kill. Beneath the hood, the blood, and the mystique, there was a young man who had his family taken away from him. Similar to me..having lost my father at the age of ten, and my Mother whom died having me..even in that day and age, albeit rare, woman dying in childbirth still happened. It's hard to think past that despite the difference in time, and place, both of us had similar upbringings, and even though Ezio, by all rights, was a killer, I just couldn't look past it. Try as I might I couldn't. There was something about him... _Forse perché è un uomo italiano ... No, non è così ... Sto pensando stupidamente ... Devo essere stato più ferito di quanto pensassi._ The entrance door creaked open, light bursting in, and due to my unawareness, it startled me. Quickly glancing over, I relaxed as I realised it was only Ezio. My mind automatically jumped to the worst sometimes- I really should stop that.

He smiled and waved to me, speaking a slew of Italian words at me.

 _"_ _Ciao amico. Mi dispiace di averti spaventato. Come stai?"_

 _"_ _Bene"_ I sighed. He looked at me smirking like he knew something I didn't. He smiled at me, and he absent-mindedly brushed my hair. It was something he liked doing, since I struggled to reach behind and brush my long locks of brown hair. God knows it was a pain in the ass when it all got matted and tangled..it was horrible, and he was doing that, he looked towards me once more, and grasped my wrist. I tried my damnedest not to blush, and ducked my head shyly, trying to hide the awkward blush..damn blushing..why screw me over now?

"Isa" He stopped mid sentence, teasing me. I looked up, and upon seeing my glare (which I admit was cowed) he began to continue his prior sentence. "I went to see the _Dottore_ today."

So that was where he was. I wondered what he was doing, but of course he couldn't tell me because of one of the tenets to the Creed- Don't Compromise the Brotherhood. By telling me that, he would be breaking the tenet. And we all know how important the Creed is to him..especially after what happened to his family. He smirked at me, the smug look on his face growing. I prompted him to continue, and he looked at me, happily. Now I was concerned..what has him so happy?

"The _Dottore_ told me that, provided you are careful, you can come outside"

If I could have, I would have jumped up and hugged Ezio tightly. Inside I settled for grasping his hand.

 _"_ _Grazie Ezio! Grazie Grazie Grazie!"_

He smiled as he helped me off the bed. Oh my god it felt so good to stretch my legs after such a long time. Okay...I admit it wasn't as long..Was about three weeks..maybe? Give or take. Don't exactly have a watch for me to look at. Anyway, point being I was so happy to be free. Ezio smiled, his grin big and wild. He held open the door for me, and nodded towards me;

"Let's show you around Monteriggoni." He glanced down at my ragged dress "I'll ask Gianna to make you a new dress"

I sighed..wondering how I was supposed to repay them..I'm not even from this era, and I have no florins to my name.. Ezio glanced at me as he gracefully strided through the corridor. As we walked through Monteriggoni, Ezio pointed out various shops and landmarks, and introduced me to the owners of said shops. I knew where to get a sword, a dress, and even where to deposit money. Shame I didn't have any. While we were walking, me enjoying the air, I kept an eye out for any job offerings. Sadly, I didn't see any and I was becoming slowly discouraged. Ezio must have noticed my sighing, as he stopped suddenly and looked me in my eyes

"Are you okay Isa?" That was his pet name for me. At least he didn't call me Bella. Ugh. I hated that nickname. Tip? If you want to piss me off, call me Bella. Bloody Twi- Oh hey! A positive comment! Twilight doesn't exist! Woo! Inner monologue aside, I looked at Ezio, who looked , not wanting him to know, I waited for him to continue walking, but he didn't. Instead he glanced at me, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. He must have been satisfied with what he had seen, but he still pushed. Eventually I gave him, knowing that he was stubborn as a mewl. I guess that proves he's Altaïr's descendant alright.

"Okay...I lied. I am not okay." He looked at me worridly, and I had a good idea what his mind was jumping to.

"No.. _Sono Bene._ The reason why I am so.. _sfiduciato_ is because I am looking for a job"

He cocked his head comically, as we sat down on a bench, the Italian sun blazing down over all of Italia. His hood was flopped down, casually. It wasn't needed because we were in Monterigonni, meaning that nobody was going to arrest him, or anything like that.

"A job?" he repeated in his heavily accented English. Again I nodded. He rubbed his hand against a non-existent beard, and asked _"Perché?"_

Well. How on earth am I supposed to explain this, shy of the 'I'm not from this era so I have no money, nowhere to stay, and have no idea what to do?' Suuureee...If I wanted him to think I was crazy. But that's not what I want. Uhm.

"I..have nowhere to stay. My..Mother..died in childbirth...my father, died a long time ago" I guess the best lies are the ones close to the truth. Even mentioning my family's death made my eyes water up. And that was no act, trust me. I must've looked as sad as I felt, as Ezio guided me over to a bench, and gently sat me down. He put his arm around me,and let me cry into his shoulder. I missed them, I admit it. The pain never goes away..and even then I still have days when I get upset.

"I won't tell you I know how you feel" he began, murmuring softly in my ear. Despite the sadness of the moment, I couldn't contain my blush at the close proximity of the moment. "Because I know that everybody feels different. But I have had similar experiences..so I can share empathy"

I looked up at him, and his usual charming smile was replace with a downcast look. I already knew what he was probably thinking about- but of course by all rights I shouldn't as he hasn't told me yet. I looked at him guiltily..I didn't mean to make him upset. That was never my intention. He looked up at me with a slight smile, before standing up and offering me a hand. I accepted and he gently pulled me up, as I winced at the faint pain in my ribs. Ezio obviously wasn't ready to talk to me about what he went through, but I understood. I didn't want to rush him. We started walking again, before we came to a stop outside what looked to be a Tailors.

 _"Ciao, mia amica Gianna. Come stai?"_

The woman looked up, smiling at Ezio. While young, she appeared to be much older then me and Ezio, and judging by the various sets of clothes hanging around her, she seemed passionate and good at her job. Her pale brown hair was up in a bun, and she had a light gray skirt on, followed by a white blouse. She had a small bracelet on her left wrist, and she smiled, with surprisingly white teeth.

 _"Ciao Ezio. Sono bene, grazie. Cosa posso fare per te oggi?"_

Ezio smiled at her politely, before looking back at me. He gestured at me , and switched to English, probably for my sake, but I don't know. Anyway, the newly identified Gianna glanced from me to Ezio, as he replied;

"This is my friend, Isabella. She needs some clothes" He glanced back at me, a smirk pulled up on his face. "Any preferences"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't mind..and I hated the fact he was paying for it. Seeing as I couldn't change anything about it, and I resolved to pay him back as soon as humanly possible, I just replied;

"If possible, something simple but practical..please"

Gianna nodded, before opening the door and gesturing inside. Ezio stood, waiting patiently outside, while I glanced back at him. I didn't want to leave him alone outside..I'd feel guilty.

"I'm just taking your measurements, _Perdere_ Isabella. I won't be long" I nodded understandingly, as Ezio sat down on a bench. He looked like he was boiling alive in his robe. I amn't going to say it to his face..but I really would like a robe like his. It's just elegant and nice.

"I'll still be here when you get back"

I walked inside, where she sat me down on a chair, and grabbed various tapes and pieces of paper and the like. I held in a grimace..I hated clothes shopping with a passion..especially when it comes to measuring and stuff. But if Ezio was gracious enough to buy it for me, then I would be courteous and sit and not complain. Besides, I smiled to myself, I can have a nice woman to woman conversation with Gianna.

* * *

Ezio's P.O.V

Watching Isabella walk inside the shop with Gianna made me smile to myself, as I allowed myself to lounge on the bench, like I said I would. I made sure she was outside of eye range, as I lifted myself off of the bench. I had a few things to do, before Gianna was finished, and she nodded to make sure that she would stall until I was finished. Stretching, eager to go climb, I ran down the street a short distance. Climbing up Gianna's shop was just asking to be caught. Dropping down into a sprinting position, I ran up to the building, my feet finding footholds, and my hands finding places to grasp. Within a few seconds, I had scaled the building, and was on top of the roof. It was nice to look over Monteriggoni..even nicer to be able to climb without fear of being persecuted. I quickly ran over to a nearby Bird Cabin. Muttering calming words, I opened it up and carefully untied the letter and put the bird back in the cage, re-latching and closing the door. I unravelled it, and quickly skimmed the contents, before putting it in a pocket, safety tucked away. It was a message for my Uncle- from one of his many spies surrounding Italia. Glancing at the Blacksmith's which was a short walk away, I set off at a quick sprint, jumping over short gaps and jumping alone chimney spires. I hadn't ran like this since I found Isabella. I mainly spent my time near h preferring to practise my combat compared to my free-running. As a result, my legs ached to be used once more, which was one of the reasons for this little impromptu run. Although, Isa needed new clothes..especially her others were covered in tears and blood. So I guess my reasoning wasn't completely false. Noting a Hay Cart, without any fear, I jumped off and spread my limbs wide, flipping gracefully onto my back. The straw absorbed any shock, and I easily jumped out, and shook out my legs and clothes. Hay was itchy, and if I could avoid it, I would try and get any out whenever possible. Stretching briefly, I jogged over to the Blacksmith, who smiled as he noticed me approaching him.

 _"Ciao"_

 _"Ciao"_

"Here for your swords and armour?"

 _"Sì._ "

He went into the back for a short period of time, before walking back out with Altaïr's Armour and his Sword. The armour had a nice shine to it, and obviously had any dents in it welded out. The sword was sharp..I ran my fingers along it, and it had been painstakingly sharpened. It still looked as good as it had back when Altaïr himself had it. Nodding my consent, I pulled out my little purse full of Florins, and pulled apart the drawstring. Even though Piero wouldn't charge me, I still felt like I should pay him something. I, like Isabella it seemed, hated to get things for free. I counted out 1500 Florins..about on average what I would pay to a Blacksmith in a normal town like Venice or Florence. He exasperately took them, before I quickly shifted into my armour, sheathed my sword, and started to run back to Gianna's shop. After all, I promised Isabella I'd wait there for here. Thanks to Altaïr's amazing craftsmanship, the armour was protective yet light, meaning it was easy for me to free-run in. Looking quickly at Piero, I waved goodbye, before bounding effortlessly up the building. As I ran I pondered over Isabella- she seemed very mature for her age..I mean she had to be early twenties at least. She also had a similar upbringing to me..except she lost everyone..I only lost my Father and Brothers..Federico..Petruccio..Father.. I miss them so. I don't know how she can be so strong..in the face of such adversity. Even in the alley, she didn't seem to be afraid but I knew she was underneath. She could hardly defend herself, didn't even have a home. I'm sure Mario would agree with me that she could live with us..and maybe we could introduce her toLa vita di un Assassin.. Maybe not. I cannot imagine her as a Killer...she seems to soft..too kind. She reminds me of Claudia. As blue skies loomed, I carefully climbed down the wall, and sat down on the same bench. I relaxed, and whistled a birds cry to make sure that Gianna knew she could stop stalling. A little while later, Isabella strode out, wearing a short dress. The actual skirted part went down to about her knees, and she wore a blouse jacket on top of it. She span around, her dress floating up around her. Her dress was a pale brown, that was almost red in colour. Her blouse jacket was a slightly darker brown, that went perfectly with her dress. Long brown locks dangled down neatly to her lower back, which had a couple of braids running in between it. She looked gorgeous.

She strided out, and raised an eyebrow at my change of outfit. I shrugged, and linked my arm with hers gently. I reached into my Florins purse and gave Gianna 2000..and she simply smiled and only took half.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Signore Ezio."

 _"Grazie"_ Isabella thanked, her soft voice noticeable against my rougher toned voice. While she said that Italian was her second language, she had hints of an Italian accent in her normal, what sounded English, accent. Gianna simply smiled once more, before looking knowingly between me and Isabella. Putting my coin purse aside, we strolled back to the Villa, Isabella looking increasingly distressed.

 _"Calma, Isabella." I soothed her. "Non preoccuparti di ripagarmi. Non ne ho bisogno."_

Perhaps saying it in Italian would help sooth her. I looked at her hazel brown eyes, and she simply smiled sadly.

 _"Mi sento in colpa. Hai fatto tanto per me, ma non posso ripagarti."_

I grasped her hand as we walked up the stairs. She needn't feel guilty- I have no qualms nor any shortage of money.

"It is okay. Honestly. Do not worry"

Finally conceding the point, she simply smiled, and nodded gently. We walked up, arm in arm, and walking in the door. Looking around, I guided her to her bedroom, and helped her lie down. I put her old clothes down, and passed her a book.

"I have to go see my Uncle for a moment. I won't be long"

She nodded, and I quietly left while she got absorbed in her book. I quickly navigated the halls, murmuring a hasty Ciao to Mother and Claudia, and knocked on the door. I heard him shout a 'come in!' and I walked in. Mario smiled in my direction as I reached into my robe pockets, looking for the message I picked up early.

" _Ciao, il mio Nipote preferito"_

 _"Ciao, Zio"_

"I see you have returned from your trip into town with our guest. Did it go okay?"

 _"Sì."_ I passed him the message, and also replied "As well as that, I also retrieved my armour and sword from Pietro."

He nodded, taking the message from my hand, and placed it on the desk. "How is our guest?"

"As good as can be" I replied. "We got talking, but she doesn't have anywhere to stay. I looked at her in Eagle Vision many times and she showed no signs of being distrustful, and she didn't seem to know anything about the Assassin's. I briefly mentioned something, but told her I couldn't say anymore, and she nodded, and didn't push. I think she is a honest civillian girl, who has had a tough turn in life"

Mario nodded understandingly. "I trust your judgement Ezio. You are just like your father when it comes to reading people- a natural skill of yours. I see no reason not to let her into our Villa. Maybe she can become a friend to Maria and Claudia. Maybe even, we can train her to be an Assassin. But not yet. We shall discuss that when she has healed, and when she is settled"

 _"Sì, Tio"_ He nodded to me, dismissing me immediately. He quickly called after me, before I left

"I see you care about this girl Ezio. Look after her."

Never would I ever take an order this seriously before. I turned to face him, giving my full attention and nodded.

 _"_ _S_ _ì, Tio. Con la mia vita"_

* * *

Translations for Chapter 2 - Recupero (Recovery)

Forse perché è un uomo italiano ... No, non è così ... Sto pensando stupidamente ... Devo essere stato più ferito di quanto pensassi - Maybe because he's an Italian man ... No, he's not like that ... I'm thinking stupidly ... I must have been more hurt than I thought.

Ciao amico. Mi dispiace di averti spaventato. Come stai? - Hello, My Friend. I am sorry I startled you. How are you?

Bene – Good.

No..Sono Bene. - No, I'm good.  
Sfiduciato – Disheartened

Grazie Ezio! Grazie Grazie Grazie! - Thank you Ezio! Thank you thank you thank you!

Perché – Why?

Ciao, mia amica Gianna. Come stai? - Hello, my friend Gianna. How are you?

Ciao Ezio. Sono bene, grazie. Cosa posso fare per te oggi? - Hello Ezio. I'm good, thank you. What can I do for you today?

Perdere – Miss

La vita di un assassin – the life of an assassin

Signore – Mister

Calma – Calm

Non preoccuparti di ripagarmi. Non ne ho bisogno. - Do not worry about repaying me. I do not need it.

Mi sento in colpa. Hai fatto tanto per me, ma non posso ripagarti - I feel guilty. You've done a lot for me, but I can not repay you

Ciao, il mio Nipote preferito – Hello, my favourite Nephew.

Zio – Uncle

Sì, Tio – Yes Uncle.

Con la mia vita – With my life

* * *

Author's Note

Hi all. Sorry for the absence. My life has been crazy as of late, and I know that's no use. This chapter took ages to write, for whatever reason, but I've finally finished it.

As a reminder, while I am taking creative licences with this story, the only characters I own are Isabella, Gianna, and Pietro. Everything else belongs to Ubisoft.

Also side note- some of Isabella's life background is based on mine. I did lose my Father at a young age, however my Mother is still alive, so that part is fictional. I don't speak Italian, so parts of this may be incorrect, or just plain wrong. Feel free to correct me. If anyone ever wants to talk about grief, or just wants to talk, I'm always open.

Edit: I forgot to mention last chapter, about my comment to do with Twilight, that I mean no offence. I actually like Twilight, my point was about how Isabella hated it, and the association with her name because of it.

Thanks for reading

~Cait the Bookworm

 **Edit - 1/8/18 -** Minor grammar issues, Fanfiction glitching out the italics error is corrected, missing spaces added.


	3. Chapter 3 - Il Percorso Della Famiglia

Despite saying to Ezio that he trusted his judgement, Mario went to the library and started looking at history books. While there was a good chance that her intentions were pure, and that what she said was true, Mario still wanted to check her family tree, either for Assassin linage or Templar linage. Mario had been watching her as the two walked out yesterday, and she seemed way too light footed for someone who came from a normal background. I mean, even Ezio couldn't hear her footsteps, and he's the one who was trained she was lying, or she had some sort of linage behind her. Call him paranoid, but in this business you don't live long without having a slight paranoid sense. She even seemed to notice, as she briefly looked over her shoulder while he was watching from nearby. Either one of three things happened- Mario was losing his touch, Isabella has some latent raw talent, or she knew he was watching. Instincts like that don't come around from nowhere, and while she was nowhere near as good as a trained Assassin, the instincts were still there. He grabbed the book for Assassin family trees- a massive dusty brown book that was decently heavy.

Years after many years, Assassin's lineages were written down by each family- and it had been that way for a long time. Probably back before the time of Altaïr. But Mario had a slight problem- he didn't have a last name, nor her Mother's, Father's, or even Grandfather's names. He had no way to narrow it down. While he felt partially guilty, he reassured himself with the fact that he just wanted to make sure that the Assassins didn't get betrayed or destroyed from within. Which was good reasoning if you think about it. Knowing that his Nephew was probably with the girl in question, he strode out, and looked down. He caught sight of an Assassin, and quickly beckoned her over. Her hair was tied up in a bun, her hood partially round her head. She looked prepared to go out, no doubt for a mission.

"Yes Grandmaster?" She bowed, before resuming her upright position. Mario quickly shut the door, and gestured for her to sit down.

"I have no doubt that you are on your way to a mission. If possible could you get my _Nipote,_ and stay with the girl he is currently with until he returns?"

Nodding, the Assassin bowed, and replied;

"My mission is in no rush, and the time spent here will not impair the results or the mission itself. I will be happy to assist you."

Mario dismissed her, and she strode out, with Mario studying the ancestry book as she left. He glanced down at the delicately painted lines, connecting him, and the rest of the Auditores, back to Altaïr, way back in the Crusades. It was an honourable lineage to have- and because of it he was well respected within the Assassin's. He knew Ezio didn't particularly like it however- he was proud of his lineage, don't get himwrong, but he would rather be known for his actions and deeds, rather than by what his ancestors did. Which was honourable, in Mario's honest opinion.

Although, he mused, Ezio seemed to take a liking to both Altaïr's sword and armour. It was a jet-black sleek set-not content to Mario's liking, but Ezio loved it, and Mario saw no reason to disallow him use of it. Mario couldn't deny that he was a bit alarmed at how quickly Ezio had formed a strong bond with Isabella, using the time normally taken to plan an assassination, and spending it with her. Mario did trust his Nephew, but he felt that he should focus on planning more, rather than spending all of the time with Isabella, a girl he met on the street no less. Before judging Isabella furthermore, he decided to judge her intentions and her family heritage, to see what that could reveal. Ezio was usually a good judge of character, and Mario had no reason to doubt him this one time. A brief knock at the door alerted Mario to his Nephew's presence, and he shouted out 'Enter'. Ezio strode in, crimson red cape hanging over his left shoulder. His hidden blades were exactly that- hidden. He didn't look tired, and he seemed in a good mood. Which was good for Mario, so that made the discussion more approachable.

"Hello Nipote. Please, sit."

Ezio sat down, hardly making any noise. Mario taught him well.

"How goes planning for the assassination for Jacopo de' Pazzi?"

Ezio shrugged in an explanatory way. He stretched out his limbs, his eyes gazing unwaveringly into his Uncles. He had been planning, but he was also spending a decent amount of time with Isabella, following her recuperation.

"I have found that he intends to attend a meeting, on the _3 Gennaio_. This is when I plan to strike- after listening in on the meeting, I will follow him to a secluded area and assassinate him."

Mario nodded, but added in his comments on the plan. It seemed to good to be true, and he made sure to make sure his Nephew had planned out as many eventualities as he could, and escape routes, to reduce the risk of injury. His Nephew was the last male Auditore after him- and he doubted Giovanni would appreciate it if he didn't protect his Nephew to the best of his ability.

"I see. And what if it turns out to be a trap?"

Ezio looked at him as if he thought he was stupid, before simply replying "Should that eventuality happen, run away, and only assassinate him should it be within relative safety."

Mario nodded approvingly, perhaps the young boy had been planning more than he originally thought. He seemed to have put a lot of thought into it. Time management seemed to be a good skill of his, and the unexpected encounter didn't seem to negatively impact anything regarding The Brotherhood.

"Equipment list?"

He rattled it off with relative ease; "Altaïr's armour, sword, hidden blade, poison blade, hidden gun, throwing knifes, smoke bombs and a small amount of money"

Mario nodded, tapping his hands against the desk. Very well planned out- Mario felt slightly guilty for assuming that he was lacking in his duties because of Isabella. But still, he would rather be overly suspicious and his _Nipote_ be safe, than be under cautious and have him dead. He would never forgive himself should that happen.

"How is Claudia and Maria?"

Ezio blinked at the random change of subject, before answering Mario in great depth. Maria still didn't talk- and spent hours stroking various feathers that Petruccio was collecting before his..death. Saying it like that made it seem not real. Ezio still woke up and wondered where his little brother was, where his older brother was, where his Father was. Shaking his head, and trying to get rid off the thoughts lingering in his mind, he talked about Maria. Ezio was not the only one worried about her.

"I see, _Nipote_ " Mario replied, stretching his hands out. "How is our _ospite inaspettato_?"

Ezio's mouth quirked up at the edges, as if he was finding something funny. It was only a slight movement, but anyone with a good eye would be able to notice it.

"She is good, _Zio_. She has recovered at a fast- abnormally fast- pace, and glad that she can go outside once more as she was going stir crazy."

Mario nodded, she was like Ezio in many ways- he went stir crazy if he was in one place for too long, although despite this he showed amazing patience when it came to assassinations. His entire nature contradicted that what was needed in this line of work, and yet he excelled. Mario would even go as far as to say he is the best student- especially when it came to natural ability. It seemed like Ezio had been raised and taught like an Assassin, long before he ever knew they existed. Perhaps hidden under what was interpreted as fun and games. Mario nodded, stretching out. Ezio caught sight of the family legacy book on his desk, before slightly turning his head towards Mario. Finally getting onto the topic he wanted to ask, he thought it would be a good time to spring the question.

"Has Isabella ever mentioned her family, or her last name?" Ezio thought about it for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"While she has never mentioned her last name, she has mentioned prior her family, and about what her upbringing was like. I do not want to lie to you, Zio, but let's just say she has been through a lot, and has a similar background as to me"

Mario nodded slowly, while closing the book with a small clapping sound. Mario stood up- leaving the book on the table for now. He made his way to the door, Ezio following him, before Mario turned around;

"If you can, can you see if you can find out her last name? I just want to see if she has any assassin blood. If she does, she'll be recorded in here."

Ezio nodded as he turned to head back to Isabella's room, where she had no doubt been becoming bored since Ezio had left. Ezio assumed Mario went to train the troops, while Ezio came to a stop outside her room. He knocked on the door, unwilling to interrupt anything...specially if it was indecent. He may like to- _divertirsi_ – but he would never, ever take advantage of an injured woman. _Ha avuto onore_. He could hear Isabella talking to Sofie, although it was slightly muffled to hear, due to the thick doors. He could hear Isabella's bell like voice call out a welcome, and he carefully pushed the door ajar, pushing his face in slightly. Isabella's head swivelled to face the door, and a smile on her face appeared as she looked at him. She looked back towards Sofie, who was talking openly with Isabella, but Ezio knew that she was hiding the truth about the Brotherhood. Because, after all, she didn't know about it yet..and if Ezio had his way she would never be forced into the situation where she would need to rely on an Assassin. Sofie excused herself, bidding Isabella a goodbye, and slightly nodding towards Ezio. No doubt she was off to complete a mission- like Ezio had to do now. He sighed. He had to go..but he didn't want to have to tell Isabella this. He got a feeling of foreboding fall upon him, and it made him shiver. Shrugging it off, he went to sit down next to Isabella, trying to figure out the best way to breach it.

* * *

Translations

Chapter Title - Il percorso della famiglia - The path of the family

Nipote - Nephew

3 Gennaio – Third of January

ospite inaspettato – Unexpected Guest

Zio – Uncle

divertirsi – Have fun

Ha avuto onore – He had honour

Firenze – Florence

* * *

Hi, all. Hope you're having a nice time with the holidays (if you have them) or are just having a nice time. I'm on holiday now, which means I have a lot more time to write.

I apologise for this chapter being so short- this originally had the assassination itself in it, but the assassination itself is at two and a half pages currently, and I felt like it was too long. It's not even finished yet! So I felt like it was better to have them split up. Rest assured, the actual assassination chapter should be up at some point today, so you won't have to wait long. I personally wasn't too happy with how the first half of the chapter came out, but I'm pretty happy with the next one, so hopefully that makes up for it.

As usual, the only characters I own is Sofie and Isabella, the rest is owned by Ubisoft. I'm sorry for any wrong Italian, I had to rely on Google Translate (which isn't the best source, I know). Also, creative licence has been used, I am fully aware that he technically wouldn't have access to Altaïr's armour yet. Such is the perk of Fanfiction.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day,

~Cait


	4. Chapter 4 - Il Potere Nascosto

_-Three Days Later-_

Today was the day. Today, Jacopo de' Pazzi, would be no more, condemned to the depths of whatever there is after life, repaying for all of his callous sins. I was perched on a rooftop, and from what I could see there wouldn't be much resistance. But I wouldn't know for sure, until I followed him to the meeting. Perhaps I could get more names for my list if I was successful. Despite it being relatively late, and the time being just a few days coming after the New Year, the streets of _Firenze_ were as busy as usual. I looked through my Eagle Vision, and the world change to a set of blue hues, white outlines, and just grey space. Except for one. A bright golden light shined, the figure then coming out of the church. It was not a famous church, but it was easily identifiable to those who know the city. Crouching down even lower, I pushed myself off the building I was perched on as soon as I was satisfied that Jacobo wouldn't see me. Instinctively, I flipped over onto my back, and landed with a quiet noise in the hay cart. I crawled out, and immediately hid in a group of people, who were talking about the murder of Stefano. Seeing that he had progressed, I moved my way from group to group, crossing the square with no trouble at all. So far, so good. He went down an empty street, and as a result it would be difficult for me to blend down there. So, seeing that the left side of the building had poles and boxes sticking out of it, I ran and carefully stepped across each, making my way to the top of the building. Fortunately, there were few guards at this time of day.

I walked along, keeping an eye on Jacobo, but also keeping an eye out for any guards who want to try and blow my cover. I made sure to never overtake him, lest he spot me. That would not go down very well. I followed him on the rooftops, only having to take down a few guards, and they were quickly dispatched as not to cause attention. I ran along thin rafters, careful to make sure they didn't creak. I openly wondered what they were planning as I leapt back onto the rooftops, which were easier to balance on compared to the rafters. It was also easier to hide on, if they were somehow spot me, I could just move to the other side, thus out of their eyesight. That was a bonus compared to the street, nobody besides the guards could bring attention to me. Eventually the road turned into a small open square, which meant I had to drop down onto the large stone wall. Looking quickly, I scaled down, into a nearby alley, and sat on a bench, hoping I hadn't gathered too much attention. Thankfully I hadn't, so I strode over to some nearby scaffolding and scaled that, making it easy to get onto the stone wall without being noticed. I switched to Eagle Vision once more, to make sure that I had indeed the right person in my sights. Reassured by the golden hue, I realised this road was a massive open space area, with few groups going through it. I cursed, I should have made sure that there was some courtesans nearby. I started studying for alternative routes when I realised something, I had no reason to drop down..so far they were just following the wall. Provided I was careful, I could just follow them along. I dropped down further into a crouch, watching Jacopo and his partner slowly stroll along. He had no idea of what was going to happen, and I had no intention of letting him know. The strolled in front of me, meaning they were quite a few metres away from me, so I quickly ran up the side of the tower spire, making sure to press into the wall. If they looked briefly I would almost be camouflaged, and hard to spot. Scanning quickly as I leapt back onto the wall, I discovered that there was two guards guarding where the duo were walking in. I quickly leapt into the straw cart, and looked down at where they were going.

Somehow, the guards didn't notice me jump in. Anyway, the group of people that were next to me were more then willing to offer me a distraction, especially after I gave them some Florins. Oh I do love the people. They ran in-front of the guards, and I have no idea what they did; insult their mother, steal their money, I don't know, but whatever it was, it worked. They both ran off after the group, and left the entrance wide open. And, even better, they did it so quietly that Jacobo and his accomplice didn't even notice. I crawled out of the straw cart, and followed them from behind, sticking to the shadows. Jacobo shouted out _"Agusto!"_ and I realised that I had no idea how many people were involved with the betrayal of my family. They walked forwards, and as they did, I ducked behind one of the pillars, on edge and hiding from plain sight. I got in as close as I dared, and crouched behind another pillar, barely daring to even breathe. It was tense, and I watched the group of men greet each other.

"I am sorry, Maestro! I did all I could, but the Assassin proved too strong" Jacopo grovelled to the other man, hands together in a pleading gesture. I winced. From what I knew of the Templars, they weren't exactly..the forgiving type. Not that I felt any sympathy for Jacopo..that _Bastardo_ helped murder my family. From the sounds of it, this had happened before, if the unknown man's tone of voice was anything to go by;

"Clearly." The other man snapped, staring at Jacopo. He didn't looked impressed, and what ever facial expression he was making was hidden underneath his hood. "Else the others would be here with you...to say nothing of the fact that _Firenze_ remains in Medici hands"

What were they planning that involved the conquest of _Firenze_? Why would it be so important..it mustn't ever happen, and it will never happen as long as I am about. And if not I, then my Uncle. I'm sure he'd be willing to spare some men. Jacobo was a worm, in lack of a better word- he was blaming Francesco for all of the mistakes made. Don't misunderstand me, I could probably guess that part of this could be his fault, but men aren't perfect. I learnt that the hard way.

"It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless. I tried to be the voice of reason-"

The other man approached Jacobo even closer, and practically spat in his face. It seemed like they didn't like each other. How could the Templar's succeed so widely if they were constantly at each others throats. At least it made it easier for us.

"More like the voice of cowardice"

Jacobo didn't seem that he wanted to take that insult, and retorted

"Like you're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo." Finally a name! We're getting somewhere here. I should stop mocking them..I needed to continue paying attention to not only the conversation but to also my surroundings. I didn't want to die right now, thank you very much. "..sent us quality weapons instead of this garbage you Venetians call ar-"

He didn't get very far with his rebuttal, before whatever he was going to say got overruled by 'Maestro'.

"Enough!"

I continued watching, although I couldn't help but get the feeling I was getting watched. I scanned all around in Eagle Vision, but I couldn't see hide nor hair of anyone. Even so, I kept wary, but also resumed listening to the conversation, which was dragging on forever at this point. At least I was very patient. Some who wasn't could have gone storming in ages ago.

"..you repay us with inaction and incompetence. Then, when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

Jacopo seemed to think that his shoes were very interesting, and he murmured a submissive

"I don't know"

"It's alright" Maestro cooed. It was even creepier then his normal voice, although it was easy for me to ignore. "I do" He put his hand on Jacopo's shoulder, and reached behind his back. Even from here I could see the familiar glint of a weapon. A dagger perhaps? He launched forward with it, and stabbed Jacobo in the chest, causing a circle of red to appear on his robes. Jacobo gasped, and tried to breath but he couldn't. He teetered dangerously, leaning towards his would be murderer. Maestro pulled the dagger out of Jacobo's chest, also inadvertently pulling Jacobo towards him.

"No...Please.. don't.." he gasped with his dying breaths. It was hoarse, and soft, which made it difficult to hear from where I was, but straining my ears I managed to catch it. Jacopo begged, hands up in a submissive gesture. Even if Maestro didn't stab him again, it would be difficult for him to recover. And even if Maestro didn't finish him, I would.

"Please don't what?"

He stabbed him again, pushing him further away this time, causing Jacobo to fall and crash to the ground. He was still moaning and tried to push himself up with his elbow, and still continued to plead. He was stubborn..that's all I'm saying.

"Please...I can fix this.."

His answer was a sword to the neck and a simple reply

"No."

He looked at his bloody blade, light shining against it. "What a mess.." His other companion stood by him, a neutral expression settling on his face. He didn't look like someone who had just witnessed the murder of his comrade. His face was calm, neutral- and something about it made me feel uneasy. He span around, now facing exactly where I was standing.

"So sorry to claim your prize, Assassin!"

 _Cazzo_! I knew something was wrong. I span around, hidden blades prepared to strike, but a guard kicked the back of my knee, knocking me down to the ground. _Merda_! I struggled to escape , but they had a grip like cast iron. I couldn't twist round enough in order to get at them with my hidden blade, my hands were pinned so I couldn't get to any of my weapons. Okay..All I have to do is wait, for an opportunity. I could escape this. I was dragged down to them, with the group approaching me, sword back in its sheave.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't PLAN for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you!"

I ceased struggling for a moment, to make it seem like I had given up. I glared at him venomously, as he muttered two simple words. "Kill him."

"I know you're only doing what you're told" I began, trying to convince them as they still held me tightly, hands above my head. "So if you release me, I will spare your lives"

And I meant it too. But I'm not as stupid as to think that it would definitely work. It just gave me time to think of a contingency plan. They laughed in my face, and to be honest that was exactly what I was expecting to happen. I'm honestly not surprised.

"Hah! Listen to this one, he-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Although not because of any fault of mine, surprisingly. My Family Crest glowed brightly, which surprised me. I didn't know it was able to do that. The light grew in intensity, and blinded both of the guards. It suddenly dimmed, settling back into it's normal colour. Then, I was about to headbutt him in the face but something travelled right past my eye and into him, causing a red mist to erupt into my face. Not about to miss my timing, I punched the other guy, causing him to let go in shock, and he staggered back. I ran towards him once more, and he parried one of my hidden blades, before I pivoted on my foot and struck him in the side of his neck, causing his eyes to open widely. He looked down at the blade in his neck, and then at me, and as I released my blade he fell to the ground, lifeless. Now, who helped me. I used my Vision to scan around, trying to detect any more flashes of red, but nothing. I saw a large flash of blue however. They started to walk towards me, and the figure was soon recognisable. I blinked in shock as I realised I recognised the long-haired figure, with brown eyes that resembled my own. She was in a strange white armour- a set that was as detailed as Altaïr's. Instead of a black and red colouring scheme, her armour is white and blue. It was pretty much the direct contrast of Altaïr's armour. But it didn't look..solid. It looked somewhat transparent. Like it wasn't real. The person in the armour, however, was definitely real. It was the exact same girl who he had left a few days prior. She looked slightly different but it was definitely her; her hair was up, meaning it only reached to her shoulders rather than her lower back. Her eyes almost seemed slightly glowing although that could be my imagination. She approached me, but she didn't seem okay. She staggered, but managed to approach me. She looked exhausted, like she had just ran from across town. Which I guess, she had, if she managed to make it here from the Villa in time to see me. But, I doubt she could have made that..so how did she get here? She staggered into my arms, and her 'armour' began to flicker. I was terrified- not so much that it scared me, but I was more scared for her. She'd already been injured once- I dreaded to think of the consequences should she get injured once more.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?!" I questioned in shock, as she leaned into me awkwardly. She looked confused, but even more exhausted as grasped at her chest, revealing a necklace. It looked a lot like something I would buy...wait a minute. I had seen that necklace before!. It was the one I was considering buying Cristina..before everything went to hell.

"I...don't know what happened. One minute, I was reading a book in the bed. Next, my necklace flashed and I was here."

She didn't seem like she was lying. I was still sceptical, although my family crest flashed blindingly as-well..so maybe she was telling the truth. Although..if she was a girl with a normal upbringing, how the hell was she able to make that shot..and get a bow. And where did her armour come from? I carefully sat her down, as she looked ready to collapse.

"And where did your armour and your bow come from? And how were you able to shoot it so accurately?"

"I..don't know. Like I said, my necklace flashed, I was here, and suddenly the armour and bow were on me. I don't know how I was able to shoot so well- I've never shot a bow in my life. It was almost as if...it was an instinct. All I wanted to do was help."

I nodded..I wasn't quite sure yet, but I didn't think she was lying. I put my hand around hers, crouching down to her level. Her eyes drooped, but she still looked on edge. And she didn't seem that upset about killing someone. I needed to speak to her.

"I..need to confirm that Jacobo is dead. Then we will head back to the Villa, and we will have a talk"

She nodded, and I pivoted and walked towards Jacobo. Even he didn't deserve to be betrayed by those who were his comrades. I crouched down, and put my hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse. Somehow, he was still alive. I did not know how. I may hate him for what he had done, but I would not let him suffer. I put my hand to his neck and he looked at me fearfully. I pushed open my blades, and it struck him cleanly in the neck. Checking once more, I checked his pulse, and there was none. He was gone. Dead.

 _"_ _Vai, Amico, libero da fardelli e paure. Requiescat in Pace."_

I closed his eyes, and stood up from my kneel. I walked back over to where Isabella was, and roughly calculated how long it would take before the murder was discovered. Probably not too long, meaning we should leave as soon as possible.

"Are you okay to travel?" I asked, feeling all to reminiscent of how we met. She nodded, lifting herself up slowly. "Any injuries?"

She shook her head, using me as a slight support.

"No..I'm just exhausted" The thing is..why was she so exhausted. If she truly just..moved from one place to another, then she shouldn't be so tired..unless whatever moved her uses her energy to do it..in which case is understandable. However, this could also be a complete and utter lie..for all I know it was a joke and she is secretly working for the Templars. Call me cynical if you'd like. But..something nagged at me..which made me doubt the fact that she was lying. I..just couldn't imagine that she was lying..it seemed so far fetched for it to be a lie. But I guess that argument works backwards as well. As we both started to walk back to the Villa, fortunately the exit being easier then the entrance, I couldn't help but ask her the question that Mario wanted me to ask. A question that could either prove she was an Assassin, a Templar, or an actual innocent woman, which I was beginning to doubt.

"So..you know my last name. What's yours?"

She paused for a moment, almost as if trying to figure out what to do. She eventually yawned..before replying softly. Softer than I had ever heard her.

"Allesi. My name is Isabella Allesi."

I nodded, before we continued our walk, her leaning more and more into my side as the journey progressed. Hopefully, we would be back at the Villa, and hopefully I would get my answers soon.

* * *

Translations

Chapter Title - Il potere nascosto - The Hidden Power

Cazzo – Fuck

Merda – Shit

Vai, Amico, libero da fardelli e paure. Requiescat in Pace. Go forward friend, unburdened and unafraid. Rest in Peace

* * *

Hello all, once more. I hope this was worth the wait, especially after this morning's (well for me anyway) chapter. I'm a lot happier with this chapter fortunately, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

As per usual, the only person I own is Isabella, the rest belongs to Ubisoft. Creative Licenses were used, because let's face it, I'm awful at character portrayal.

Extra Disclaimer - Underlined sentences are extracts from the game.

Thanks for reading, enjoy the rest of your day

~Cait


	5. Chapter 5 - La Verità è Rivelata

I think I might have just fucked myself over. I mean..I told him the truth, I honestly didn't know how the hell I ended up in that area, or how I ended up with the ghostly armour and the bow. I had never even touched a bow in my life! And now Ezio will probably think that I'm crazy or insane and I would be left alone..or in an asylum if they even existed here. But that's not even the most pressing issue. I gave him my last name. As in, the name that probably didn't even exist in this time. I could be extremely screwed..and that's going to be a tight corner to get out of. What was I thinking? I was tired, exhausted- whatever teleported me there drained my energy..and it slipped out before I could even think about it. I pushed myself up out of my bed once more- I was really beginning to hate this damn thing- and grasped my necklace, looking at it as if it was going to glow suddenly like it did before. But it didn't. It was as it was- a necklace that I had gotten after the launch of Assassin's Creed 2. I don't even know what triggered it. I knew what was going to happen during the mission, and even though I wanted to help him, I would be worse than useless. So I tried to read a book, I wasn't feeling up to an excursion and I wanted to keep myself distracted. But as soon as I made to go and get a book, my necklace flashed, causing me to close my eyes in shock. When I opened them, I was in the same place where Ezio was, with translucent armour surrounding me, and a strange bow in my hands. I was confused. But, seeing Ezio being held by the guards like he was, I felt like I had to do something. I carefully drew back an arrow, and expertly let it fire. I hadn't even fully realised what I was doing. All that mattered was assisting Ezio. The minute the arrow hit I felt exhausted, and it was a struggle to even stay awake. But I managed to stay awake, even if it was extremely difficult.

I couldn't remember what exactly happened after that, beyond Ezio checking Jacobo, and talking to me. I remember him asking my last name, and my stupid response, but everything else was fuzzy. And I woke up this morning, in my room, like nothing had even happened door creaked, and Ezio walked in, dressed in his usual white and red robes, rather than Altaïr's armour. The thing is..what am I supposed to say. I knew he had questions..how on earth am I supposed to explain 'I came from the future, where I was previously playing a game centred around you. I fell asleep and woke up here and injured'. Yeah. Sure that would go well. But lying wouldn't exactly be much use either. What lie could I come up with that is more believable than the truth? I had nothing. Nothing at all. As far as I was concerned, I had two options. 1. Tell the truth, or 2. Lie. But I can't lie to save my life, and whatever I could say wouldn't be believable. I had to choose..truth or lie?

I twirled my necklace between my hands, wishing that it could tell me whether to tell the truth or lie. It would be amazing..but it's something I have to decide for myself. Just as I was slipping my necklace back on, a knocking noise emerged from the door. Probably Ezio coming to get his answers. I have to decide now. I've never done anything to cause Ezio to distrust me, besides our recent episode, and if I were to lie..well it would go worse, and I could possibly be accused of being a Templar. Which would be crappy and I would end up dead.

"Come in!" I shouted, remembering that whoever was at the door was still standing there. The door opened, and sure enough, it was Ezio in the flesh. Well..this will be fun. He sat down in the chair next to my bed, and I sat up, and swung my legs so that they dangled over the edge of the bed. If I had to spill my guts, I might aswell be comfy.

 _"Ciao,_ Ezio"

 _"Ciao_ " Ezio replied curtly. He seemed pissed. Well goodbye world, It was nice knowing you. Despite the dire situation, I couldn't help but admire him. His hair was tied ruggedly in a ponytail, his robes clean and untouched. His brown eyes gazed into mine sternly, and he seemed much older than his years. Which is to be expected.

 _"Quindi... abbiamo bisogno di parlare."_ I began awkwardly. Maybe it would be easier for him to understand in Italian. Or at least make him more comfortable. I hope it does. He looked at me and nodded.

 _"Sì. Noi facciamo."_ That's it. I have decided. I'm going to tell the truth and pray that he believes me. I hope he does..I don't want to be killed..especially because of something so stupid as this. Athough..Ezio always seemed understanding..I can only hope that he is just like his video game counterpart. Speaking of which..is he the same person? Or is he different? So far, despite my existance, it's been playing out the same as the game. The same situation to do with Jacobo still happened, and in a year and two months he should be leaving for Venice. God knows what I'll do then. Will I be home? Will I be here? Will I be dead? I just don't know.

 _"Bene... vai avanti e chiedi quello che vuoi sapere."_

"Where are you from?"

I wish he could've started with an easier question. Oh well..I guess I'm going to have to try and explain this in an easy way.

"There's no easy way to understand this Ezio" I put a hand up to stop him from talking..otherwise he might think I'm personally offending him. "I'm not underestimating you, please don't take it wrong, but it's hard to explain when I don't truly understand myself"

He nodded grudgingly, before nodding his assent. This might make it easier for me to explain an already awkward conversation.

"I was born, in England, in the year 1998, to my two parents, Matteo Allesi and Maesi Catheo." I glanced at Ezio, as my eyes prickled with tears for my parents. Ezio looked shocked but at least he didn't look at me like I was crazy or that he was about to pass out. I suppose that was a blessing rather than a curse. Unless he lost it? I experimentally waved my hand infront of my face and his hand shot out and grabbed it. Tightly. Well, lesson learnt, never scare an Assassin. Realising where he was, he ducked his head down awkwardly and released his grasp on my hand.

"Sorry.."

I shook my head, it was an accident. I turn my head towards him, silently asking if he had any questions so far. He shook his hands, and I prepared to continue talking about my past. I hated talking about my parents..it made me miss them more. But no matter how much I hated it, how much my eyes watered, I owed Ezio the truth. He deserved that much at least, before he decided what to do with me.

"My Father was Italian, my Mother English. They met when he was over in England for school. They met, dated, and after recieving my Mother's Parent's blessings, he took her to his home town, and proposed. She said yes, and then a few years later I was born. My Mother died when I was born..something that was ra-" I coughed, my eyes tearing up. My throat constricted, and it became difficult for me to speak. But I tried to, for Ezio's sake. "-re in my time. I never really knew her. My Father died when I was ten..an undiagnosed and extremely rare heart conidition. It took a specialist to find out what was wrong..he was misdiagnosed twice. Then I went to live with my Grandparent's, as I was too young to look after myself. I continued going to school and was taking a degree in Video Game Design."

Ezio looked at me sadly, as the tears finally burst from their dam. I brushed them away, but Ezio hugged me tightly, murmuring uninterpretable Italian phrases in my ears. I blushed, while crying into the crook of his shoulder. It doesn't get any better, even after so many years. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and moved towards me- before moving back awkwardly. My heart beated erratically, and I tried to hide my increasingly growing blush.

"I'm sorry Isa..it doesn't get easier.." He seemed genuinly remorseful, and I could tell that he was thinking of his own family. It was sad..and for the second time in a few weeks I had reminded him of this and caused him distress. I hated being the one to cost him that pain. I brushed the remaining tears away, and shrugged, trying to play the situation off.

"I'll be okay.." I had to be, and I didn't want to upset him or seem weak. "Next question?"

"Were you telling the truth when it came to your saving of me?"

We both knew that I never saved him, and that he could've managed just fine, but he was trying to make me feel better, which I apprecated. And his changing of the subject was appreciated aswell.

"Yes. I was."

He nodded curiously. His hood was around his shoulders, allowing his normally mischievious eyes not hidden, for the first time in a while. He seemed much more relieved, and he awkwardly rearranged himself in his chair, sort of looking uncomfortable.

"You seemed to recognise me before I formally introduced myself. How?"

And this is about to get even more awkward. 'Well, in my world you didn't exist, you were apart of a video game series which I loved.' Although it did get me thinking; What if Assassin's Creed actually existed in the real world, and the games were created as a cover, to make us think it was fake. It would make sense, now that I think about it..but I don't know. I would have to think about it more..and possibly do more digging.

"Please don't get upset..this may seem unbelievable and callous." with Ezio's nod, I continued, "In my world..time, there is a video game franchise built upon the idea that two age old factions fought against each other, for powerful items from the Era of the Precursors. First, we follow the story of a man in the crusades, who battles with guilt, arrogrance, and betrayal. He is betrayed twice, and while he lives to an old age, his youngest son and wife died."

Ezio nodded, recognising the ancestor for who he was.

"Altaïr Ibn-L'Ahad. _Il mio antenato ed ex mentore."_

"Sì"

"Before we carry on, I have a question"

Please, please don't be about to ask what I think you're about to ask. Please dear God, don't ask;

"What is a 'Video Game?'"

After a lengthy discussion of what exactly a video game is, (some of it being explained in Italian) Ezio had some sort of an explanation under his belt, even if I thought that he didn't understand fully, we were finally ready to progress on from the last question. Even if it took us half an hour. A painful half an hour, might I add. So that was fun. Anyway, back to describing how I knew him.

"Then, during the second, third, and fourth games, (or I guess second, then Brotherhood then Revelations, cause AC 3 and AC 4 exist; I thoughtfully withheld that information, as not too confuse him any more), we followed the life story of a man who was born in Italy, during the Renaissance"

Ezio looked at me, and I knew that he could guess where I was going. He wasn't stupid after all. He nodded towards me, and I stopped speaking. He looked disheartened, and he genuinely looked distraught.

"It..you were playing my life story weren't you"

I nodded, trying my best not to break his heart. But, even if I learned about him in a game, it doesn't mean that he is a game- just made of pixels and AI. He seems like an actual person, and if I'm here now it would make (not a lot) more sense. Besides..that would probably break his heart.

"So...I'm not real?"

I shook my head vehemently. I didn't want him to think that, and I didn't want him to be so sad. He already had enough on his plate.

"Just because you were the main focus of three video games, doesn't mean you aren't real. The games could have been used as a cover to protect the existence of the Assassin's and Templars."

He nodded, looking less disheartened then he was prior. I engaged him in a gentle hug, surprising both him and myself. He was shocked, but soon hugged be tighter. We stayed like that for a long time- confiding in each other, and when it finally stopped I wished it could've been longer.

"I think you should train" When Ezio came out with that it surprised me. Why would I, a normal, girl, train in the arts of stealth and assassination? I would probably trip of a roof and die, or get skewered. Not particularly good thoughts. Ezio put up his hands as I looked at him as if he had a second head.

"Easy! I just think that you have a lot of natural talent, and we could work out the mysteries of my crest and your necklace easier."

I nodded. It did make some degree of sense. And, if I train, I can hope to save him from some of the situations that led to him injured (and, I admitted to myself, it would be awesome).

"Sure. Let's do it!"

He nodded, before looking me up and down. I crossed my arms, trying to anticipate what he was going to say.

"Although, you might want to change into some..Assassin Gear.."

I grimaced, trying to imagine training in my current attire- the dress Gianna had made me. That would be awkward as all hell. Ezio must've seen my expression because he snickered before putting his hand on my arm.

"Come on, I'm sure there's some spare robes somewhere."

I nodded, and followed him through corridors, rooms, and stairs. I instantly didn't recognise it- mostly because it was part of another hidden passage that we never got to see in the game. I guess it makes sense, because if someone were to look for hidden blades etc, it would make sense to have them hidden. Imagine if the Templars got their hands on a stash of hidden blades. It would be horrible. In the dark, Ezio strode along before placing his hand on a wall. He took his hidden blade and it clicked open silently. It went into a hidden divet in the wall, and Ezio turned his wrist, turning the blade, like some sort of key. With that done, Ezio pushed his hands into a brick, and it pushed in into the wall. As he released the pressure on the wall, the brick went back into place, before sliding open a door, leading into a torch lit corridor. Ezio led on, with me following cautiously, as we wandered through more variously different corridors, making me think that it was a labyrinth. Fortunately, we came to a large room, which reminded me of a giant wardrobe. Various outfits were lined up, and Ezio pretty much spread his arms wide, and told me to go find one I liked. They all had a similar design, and Ezio explained that one side was males and the other females, and that they all had different designs. I wandered around, before I felt guided to a specific corner of the room. It was strange in all honesty, because it was one of two corners that had no robes hung up, and no hidden blades in front. My necklace flashed brightly, and Ezio looked alarmed, as he noticed that his crest was also shining. He approached me on my left side, and we both looked at the shining objects. Shrugging, I leaned against the wall, pressing my necklace against it. Ezio took off his broach, and put it above my necklace, so that it was obscured. They merged together, sort of becoming like one object, and it emitted a large golden pulse, knocking both me and Ezio back. We blinked rapidly, and I registered pain in my head, as a large golden spectre emerged from the now floating necklace/broach. Ezio had his hand to his head as well, mentioning something in Italian along the lines of 'Who came and hit me with a sword?' I got up shakily, and I offered a hand to Ezio who accepted it gratefully. The translucent figure starting speaking a language I had never heard before- yet I could understand it perfectly.

 _Greetings,_

 _You will find this strange, that an unknown figure has emerged from the combined power of your personal objects. They are not just objects, they are more powerful than you can imagine. Inside this alcove, lay a scroll which foretells the next site you must investigate, and also two sets of...robes I believe you will call them, as well as one hidden blade, both passed down through the generations of your families. I believe the man of the pair, will already have a set of robes and hidden blades, so just put them over the top, and it shall be corrected. This may seem strange to you just now, but as you investigate each area, it will become clear. Keep hold of your personal objects- they may seem insignificant now, but they are needed until specified._

And that was it. It just cut off. No in-depth explanation, no understanding, just an uncovered alcove and two confused people. I looked to Ezio who looked both dazed and confused, before he smiled at me reassuringly. I looked at the items in the alcove and smiled.

"Well. I guess my time here just got more interesting"

* * *

Translations

La Verità è Rivelata - The truth is revealed

Quindi... abbiamo bisogno di parlare. - So... we need to talk.

Sì. Noi facciamo. - Yes. We do.

Bene ... vai avanti e chiedi quello che vuoi sapere. - Well..go ahead and ask whatever you want to know.

Il mio antenato ed ex mentore - My ancestor and former mentor

* * *

Author's Note

Hello all. Hope you're all having a nice time on holiday or whatever. I'm actually in England right now, (I can't remember if I mentioned this last chapter) seeing my relatives. England is roughly a six hour drive away from where I live in Scotland, so that was fun.

As usual, the only thing I own is Isabella, everything else belongs to Ubisoft.

Have a nice time all, and hope you enjoyed reading

~Cait


	6. Chapter 6 - Formazione

"Let's test out your basic combat" He chucked me a wooden sword, blunt, so that while it would hurt it would not cause serious damage. All the better for me. Ah, but you're probably wondering what me and Ezio found in the alcove. Well, I found a sleek white set of robes, that were thin, but by the looks of it, provided excellent protection. They had tinges of light blue strewn throughout, similar to what my 'phantom' armour was like. Around my waist there was a blue sash, with the Assassin Emblem on it, similar to where Ezio's belt was on his own robes. Speaking of which, the minute he entered the alcove, his broach (which we picked up-as well as my necklace- on the way in) started to shine brightly, obscuring Ezio from my eyesight. When I looked at him once more, his white and red robes had changed to black and red robes, pretty much mirroring his original design apart from some intricate details and a colour change. It really brought out his eyes..bad mind, bad, bad, bad mind. He is training me...don't need my mind making things ten times harder for me. Anyway..the two hidden blades that were engraved with intricate designs and what looked like a curly 'E' and 'A' on the centre of the bracer. Ezio looked at them, and picked them up, before asking me silently if I wanted them on. Usually, in order for an Assassin to be able to own Hidden Blades, they had to pass the basic combat exam, pass their first mission, and take a leap of faith, as it had been since Altaïr's era and as it is now. This was the same for me- except I was allowed to wear them, as long as I kept them hidden. Which was quite funny, considering the name, but they stayed- tucked up in bed like a five year old- under my sleeves. Snapping out of my trance, I hesitantly raised my sword up to parry Ezio's strike. I pushed against him, knocking his sword out of the way, before trying to attack his ribs, he parried that strike, and it took my entire strength not to let go of my sword. Trying to reclaim my strong grip, I leaned to the side, barely avoiding a strike from Ezio. I was doing slightly better than I anticipated..but not as well as I would like. I needed to improve! Charging towards Ezio, I span around him, and struck towards his back, but not before he was able to smack me in the ribs his sword. That bloody hurt! I retaliated, feinting for the left, before launching my attack to the right, causing Ezio to hastily block. I lunged forward, before I got caught with a sweeping kick, and landed on the floor awkwardly. Ezio's sword went towards my neck, and I hastily crossed my hidden blades together to counter. Ezio left his leg space wide open, so I tried to kick there hard in order to make him give space, and tried not to think about where I was kicking. He blocked it with one hand, before pursuing with his attack. His sword finally braced the defensive position I was taking, and the point of his sword was at my neck.

"Dead." He announced, before offering a hand up. I looked at him wearily, but accepted it, and he helped me up as I picked up my sword.

"So how do you think you did?"

"Terrible" I could even last against Ezio, and even though he is a fully trained Assassin, I would have liked to last longer than two minutes. I growled at myself- this was not an opportunity I was likely to get at home, and we still hadn't figured out a way for me to get home. But..I struggled with the thought of; Do I actually want to go home? There was nothing for me there..no family..no friends..no college degree. There was more for me here..unless I fail my training. And I'm determined to pass, but it might not be so easy. Especially if I put up such a terrible performance. I hadn't actually seen any of the recruits yet- normally because Ezio trained me seperately, but as soon as I was up to standards I would slowly be intregated into their training sessions. But that would never happen if I couldn't hold my own. I could wear the robes, hidden blades, and hang around with Ezio all I like, but that would mean nothing if I failed at this.

"Terrible? You did really well. You did better than I did when I first started training, and if you hadn't told me that you came from the Future, I would have guessed you had some sort of prior training. The thing is, I believe the problem is you're too busy focusing on how _I_ fight, rather than how you can fight. I rely on strength and a little agileness, but I believe you would be better focusing on speed and a lot of hits"

"That makes sense. Don't flatter me though..I know I was terrible, I don't need it sugar coating"

I was determined to train even harder, and I was going to take Ezio's suggestion about the fighting style. I was attempting to mirror his fighting style, when I should be concentrating on my own. I didn't have the raw strength he had, and ignoring the fact that my entire being was telling me that it was wrong, I didn't have the skill to accommodate for it. He looked at me, eyes narrowed, but whatever he was thinking he obviously wasn't going to say. Flexing my wrists, I stretched out, rubbing my ribs slightly. Yep, there was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I dropped down into a fighting stance, and retrieved my blade, grasping it tightly in my hand.

"Again"

Ezio looked unsure, but did as I asked and dropped into an attack stance. Instead of being hesitant, Ezio pushed forward with his attack. He certainly wasn't pulling his punches this time, and although it was difficult, I was glad. The only way I would improve was to be pushed to the limits, and be forced to do my very best lest I be in a world of pain. I quickly attempted to parry all of Ezio's strikes- something that was difficult as he was quick and decisive, hardly giving me any chance to think about his strikes. But that made me all the more prepared for the future- an enemy would not stop and go slow so that I could read his attacks and counter accordingly. That wouldn't happen. I lunged to the left while aiming towards Ezio's torso. He twisted in retaliation, and both of our swords met and clashed once more. As Ezio swept his leg around, I jumped, but he was prepared for that, and thwacked me on the top of my head with his sword. Unprepared for it, I was dazed, and landed awkwardly, and as I hastily blocked I realised that he already had his sword to my throat once more.

"Dead" I kicked the ground in anger and impatience. Ezio sheathed his sword, as I looked at him. He looked at me, and shook his head at me. It was almost as if he could tell what my next words were going to be.

"It's time for _Colazione_. We will cease training until then, and after _Colazione_ we will work on free-running and knife-throwing. Then, after _Pranzo_ , we shall work on assassination techniques. Then it is time for _Cena_ , after which we shall have some free time."

I nodded as we both exited the garden and strode inside to the Villa. I was suddenly grateful I wasn't in Paris or something, I feel like I would struggle when it came towards something to eat. Kicking my feet together, and trying to ignore the feeling of failure in my mind, I followed after Ezio like a dog does it's master, trailing behind him slowly.

I was pleasantly surprised when I found out what we were having for breakfast. We actually went down before the recruits came, so that it was quieter and they didn't know who I was. Today's breakfast was some sort of a hard bread that reminded me of cookies. It was crunchy, and all throughout it was golden. It had various berries strewn through out, which looked like, to me, currents, cranberries and raisins. There were multiple loaves settled out on the middle table, as well as various jams, butters, and syrups. To the side was thin slices of meat, which looked like it ranged from ham to beef. Ezio saw me looking at the loaf of bread, and cleanly cut me a slice before offering it me.

 _"Fette biscottate e bacche._ It's translation into English is slightly weird."

I nodded. " _Sì"_

I buttered the slice which Ezio gave me, and picked up a slice of ham to go on the side. I grabbed an apple, and put it on the plate, before sitting down at the side. I didn't usually eat breakfast- a bad habit of mine I know- but I had the feeling I would most certainly need it, especially after this morning's drill. Ezio came and settled himself down to me, just as I took a massive bite of the bread. His plate was steeped high, filled with various meats, slices of bread, (slathered with jam) and fruits, and it towered high above my own plate. He scrutinised my plate heavily, after a dribble of butter ran down my lip. I put down my slice of bread and grabbed a piece of tissue. I rubbed it against my lip before placing it back down and resuming eating.

"You should eat more than that"

I shook my head, despite knowing that Ezio had a point. But I was hardly hungry as it is, and I didn't want to force myself to eat.

" Sì, I know. But I am not hungry."

Ezio looked at me worriedly, before I laughed.

"No, no, I'm not sick. I'm just not used to eating breakfast is all"

He looked confused, before I explained.

"I used to get up early in the day, and I was never hungry in the mornings. Before classes, I never had time so I simply didn't eat. I used to have a snack before lunch to keep me going"

He nodded.. "I see."

And we resumed eating like nothing ever happened. We hadn't brought up what happened in the hidden blade room, mainly because we hadn't had much time. As I finished eating, I looked upwards, only to realise that Ezio had somehow inhaled what he had eaten- in the time it had taken me to eat my small portion, he ate his mountain of a pile. Bloody hell. We both got up, as I carefully brushed crumbs off my robe. We picked up our plates and carried it over to the kitchen, me feeling extremely full. We walked out, not people to waste time, and headed out to the buildings in Monteriggioni. There, I would learn to run. Not casual running, but running like a pissed off wolf was on my tail. I smiled..I was looking forward to this.

I have so changed my mind. Free-Running was HARD. You had to keep track of so many things at once- keeping a high speed, where you are placing your feet, keeping an eye out for unexpected guards and you had to judge, on the fly, whether you could jump a gap or not. It was fucking difficult. Perhaps practising on the buildings of Monteriggioni wasn't the best idea. Case in point- I was running slowly, in order to get used to the movement. Currently I was running across the buildings, and I was even getting used to jumping across small gaps. Ezio was along side me, making sure that I didn't fall from too high a space. I skidded to a stop as I approached small chimneys. How was I supposed to run and jump across this? They had an extremely small space to put my feet, and I would struggle even when taking my time. Running? My chances were pretty slim. Ezio stopped beside me, before he figured why I had stopped.

"It's easier then you think- Watch me"

He sat off from a sprint, and jumped, his feet staying no longer then one second on the small platform. Because he was on it for such a small amount of time, he didn't have much of a need to balance. He scaled each platform similarly, before jumping the gap between the houses and rolling in order to keep momentum. He continued running for a short distance before doubling back towards me.

"The trick is to concentrate on your running- not where you are or how high you are. The moment you think is the moment you stumble, which could cause you valuable time"

"I see"

Ezio waited at the other side, as I mentally psyched myself up for the daunting task. When you are (over)a couple of feet above ground, even the simplest thing can become one of the scariest. Fortunately I had the sense to tie my hair back- PE making me have good practise at remembering to do so- so that it wouldn't get in my way from running. Everything we had tried so far was easy enough- running and jumping along basic roofs, all at the same level. That was the same as running flat along the ground. But this? This was terrifying. Right. I settled down into a sprinting position, my left leg set out before me, as my right knee bent to provide a stable starting sprint. Breathing in, and out, I ran..and tried to do as Ezio said. I tried to blank my mind out, tried to ignore what I was doing, and instead focused on what we were doing prior: The sword fighting; blades clashing together, The delicious breakfast we had; the sweet taste of the bread. That tactic worked for all of five seconds, before I made the fatal mistake of looking down. That one look unbalanced me, and I tripped on the second last chimney, and suddenly I was going 'arse over tit' as my Father would've said. Ezio must have saw what was going to happen before I did, because suddenly he lunged and grabbed my arm, painfully yanking it hard. But I would rather have a sore elbow then land painfully on the hard, solid ground. I yelped, blushingas Ezio kept hold of my hand, leaving me awkwardly dangling between the chimneys. Ezio was lying down across the gap between the final chimney and the roof, and was in a stable position to catch me. He didn't seem to be straining too much, as he offered his other hand. I swung my other hand to grab his, and he gripped with previous unknown strength. Grunting, he slowly pulled me up, and I was dragged on like a chain, until I was left on the final chimney, with Ezio on the other side, who was just standing up. He brushed himself off, and offered me a hand, which I used to lift my self up and jump the final hurdle. I was angry at myself- I was doing so well until that moment- then everything went to hell and back. Ezio smirked at me, but not in a rude way.

"I fell my first time as well. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Are you okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my grazed knees and experimentally circling my arm. It ached, but it was by no means broken fortunately. My blush hid once more, so I prayed that Ezio didn't see it. I had told him everything about my time pretty much- barring my teensy tiny crush on him.

"I am. _Grazie per afferrare me._ _"_

 _"_ _Nessun problema"_ He replied, before muttering something under his breath. I couldn't understand it, but I knew it wasn't derogatory. Ezio just wasn't that kind of person. Or from what I could see anyway. I sat back up, before setting back into a sprinting position. I wasn't leaving until I could do this without falling. I didn't care how long it could take.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to continue with my plans. Each time I stumbled at one point, until Ezio eventually dragged me away at some point, telling me that Rome wasn't built in a day, and that I couldn't expect to learn it in a day. He dragged me off to the ring, which was set up with dummies, each scattered a distance between each other. Ezio told me to wait next to me, while he demonstrated how to throw knifes.

"It's all in the handling and the flick of your wrist. You hold the knife loosely but securely in your hand, holding it by the end of it's hilt" He demonstrated by letting his wrist go limp, before shaking it while holding the knife. The knife never moved while his wrist did, and it stayed still. "Next, you have to concentrate on where you are aiming. If you are wanting a kill, always aim for the head, but if you merely want to wound, aim for the arms and legs." The dummies helpfully had target marks painted on the different areas where you should aim. Which was helpful. He threw the knife repeatedly, telling me: "If you throw it correctly, it should always return to you blade first"

And true to his words, the blade always returned blade first. He passed me a knife, but it had a sheaf over the blade. I was grateful- knowing me I'd cut my hand open trying to catch the damn thing. I threw the knife once- but I ended up having to catch it handle first. It made sense- if I caught it handle first, that would mean that the enemy would get hit with the handle, rather than the blade. And it wouldn't hurt..much. Not enough to kill.

"You have to add more spin. Flick your wrist more."

Trying to follow Ezio's words, I flicked my wrist more sharply, resulting in a fast spinning blade that was difficult for me to catch. I caught it- barely, but it landed horizontally, neither blade or handle first.

"Too much spin. Better though."

Right I can do this. More spin then the first time, but less spin then the second. Simple. I flicked it short and sharply- and it landed blade first. I felt like jumping up and down screaming. I did it!

"Well done, Isa. Now all you have to do is work on your aim and hitting the dummy"

Oh damn..

Try One was absolutely terrible. It completely missed the targets painting, instead lodging itself in the bottom of the Dummy's leg. At least it hit the target I guess. The second bounced off the target because the handle struck rather than the blade. I hadn't flicked my wrist enough, causing the blade to spin too slowly. Strangely enough I found the knife throwing slightly easier then the blades training, but it was still difficult. The most exercise my hand got in my time was playing video games and writing. Throwing knives was a completely different thing altogether. Ezio watched each attempt, both encouraging me, but also giving me pointers and advice, like always. My third attempt was only minorly better- it struck the centre of the dummy, but bounced off, as I hadn't applied enough spin. Ezio passed me the latest attempt, before looking at me in deep thought.

"I think your problem is similar to what you had with the free-running- you are concentrating too much, the motions and aiming are very natural movements. If you concentrate too much, you are actually more likely to make mistakes. Just run with it."

Easier said than done. It was in my entire nature to concentrate too much. All my life I had to concentrate; on exams, life, money, and my career. It was a difficult habit to break, especially when you have been doing it your entire life. I breathed in..and breathed out.

"I will try." My eyes blazed with determination, and Ezio looked proud as he moved to the side, out of clear range of the knives. I closed my eyes, and grabbed the knifes, aiming in the general area of the dummy. I put my arm next to my ear as I got into position to throw. Right..natural movements. I opened my eyes and thought about my (short) time in Italy with Ezio, and how much time we spent together, unravelling the mystery behind our necklace and broach, Ezio buying me the dress. Before I knew it, I followed through with my throw, and the knife soon left my hand. With a dull thump it landed on the head, just on the outer circle of the painted circle. I heard clapping and span around sharply, and Ezio simply grinned at me.

"Perhaps a bit too theatrical, but good progress. Now all we have to do is work on speed."

I grinned, but put the knives back in my pouch, as we both started to head back to the Villa. It was time for Pranzo, as my stomach so helpfully told me. However, I noticed that Ezio's stomach wasn't silent either, and he ducked his awkwardly as he looked at me. I laughed openly at him, as he starting running, and I chased after him, my speed hardly comparing to his.

Pranzo soon passed, and it was time to practise on simple assassination techniques. Today it was quite simply- I had to hide in grass and try and stab Ezio and drag him into the bushes without being seen. Sofie, the Assassin I had met prior, was helping us with this exercise- she being the patrolling guard. Currently, I was crouching in the grass, trying my damnedest to not make any sudden noises that could alert Sofie or Ezio to my presence. I moved- ever so slightly- towards Ezio, and both Ezio and Sofie turned around, with Sofie shouting.

 _"_ _Guardie Guardie! Aiuto! Assassino_ _!"_

Sighing, I stepped out of the spot, with Ezio looking at me critically.

"You did move slow, which is a key, but the grass is always a dead give away. Try not to fight against the grass- rather move with it"

Well that didn't make any sense. How do I move with the grass? I nodded, and went back to my starting point which was behind the house. I crouched down, trying to control my breathing so that it was quiet and slow. There was no point trying to be stealthy if my breathing gave it away. I approached the grass quietly, and stayed in the shadows, which were obscuring me. I dropped to the floor and crawled slowly to the bush. In prior attempts, I had approached crouching before, but had soon been spotted by Sofie, as I was out in plain sight. My robes blended more into the ground, making me less noticeable then when I was crouching. I slowly crawled into the grass, and because I was so low down, it was easy for me to get into the grass undetected. The problem was getting out of the grass..and 'killing' Ezio. I slowly rose up into a crouch, and instead of attacking straight on from the bush, I slowly edged round in the direction of the blades of grass. I grimaced as I was called out by Ezio, but not by Sofie. At least it was an improvement..even if I still hadn't improved much. I'll get it eventually..but it's not soon enough for my tastes.

* * *

Translations

Formazione - Training

Colazione - Breakfast

Pranzo - Lunch

Cena – Tea

Fette biscottate e bacche - Rusks and berries

Grazie per afferrare me - Thanks for grabbing me.

Nessun problema – No Problem

Guardie Guardie! Aiuto! Assassino! - Guards Guards! Help! Assassin!

* * *

Author's Note

I'm happy with this chapter, even if it's out later then I planned. Originally, it was going to be out on Sunday, but I ended up having it delayed to today, due to me recently coming home from England yesterday. But that's no excuse.

Anyways, the usual disclaimer- I only own Isabella and Sofie, everything else belongs to Ubisoft.

If any of the Italian is wrong, I'm sorry, I don't speak the language and have to rely on Google Translate, which we all know is less than reliable.

Have a good day/afternoon/night

 **Edits - 3/8/18 -** Minor grammar edit, plus corrected 'mind making things ten times [harder] for me'

~Cait


	7. Chapter 7 - La Pratica Rende Perfetti

Isa was progressing nicely, despite her tendency to try and master everything at the first try. I mainly hung back, giving her advice here and there, and watched as she trained, in order to get as much information on her fighting style as possible. I even learnt things to try, just by watching her, different ways of using techniques, and being adaptable. Her fighting style was much different to mine- she lacked the strength to back her strikes, so she relied on being fast and landing many hits. Many more strikes, but weaker. It was the complete opposite to mine- relying mainly on power. She was quite a fast learner- but she seemed to have an affinity to long distance weapons. She picked up the throwing knives and learnt them pretty quick, even if she is far from perfect. But it was still impressive. I considered what she was going to move onto next..I was considering a bow, but that would be hard to come across. Not many Assassin's trained to use a bow, rather relying on the more available gun. But seeing the fact that she managed to use one perfectly, I couldn't help but feel that perhaps she would be better to learn that first. Of course, I would teach her eventually to use one, but perhaps Archery was the best beginning choice for her. I still had to weigh up the options, but I was leaning towards the bow. And that wasn't even including using her Hidden Blade for combat, and unarmed fighting, which would come in handy. I still had to teach her how to use them- and if we truly had something to accomplish, then _per Dio,_ I was going to make sure she was ready.

We still had to talk about what we encountered in the alcove, which I was planning to do this evening after _Cena,_ while we had our free time. Perhaps I might take her onto the roof, provided the sky was clear enough to see the stars. I flexed my hidden blades experimentally, making sure they were clean and working. My quest for revenge was not over and will not be over for a long time, but while I figure out what to do, training Isa was a good way to keep my skills fresh and pass the time. Add the odd Assassin mission, and my time was filled. Speaking of which, I had enough time to do a quick Assassin mission before I met up with Isa. It shouldn't take me long- just a Templar Captain who was hassling the common folk, murdering any who stand up to him, and is a high up Captain in regards to the Templars. If I leave now, it would take me an hour and twenty to get to _Firenze,_ then I estimate two hours, maybe more for the actual assassination, then an hour and twenty to get back. So, let's see 5..6:20..8:20..9:40.. A bit late, but we should be able to talk. And, if the conversation doesn't end by 11pm, I'll let her lie in later. One of the bonuses of me teaching her (even if she will merge with the standard recruits) It would be no use if she was exhausted. Essentially, to describe my target in a few words, he is _un demone che è il bastardo dell'inferno._ He was a menace, and needed to be stopped, if not for the Assassin's, then for the people of _Firenze_. I put on the armour I received from the alcove, the Auditore Emblem shining brightly on the shoulder, and ran across the rooftops (what can I say, it's faster) to the stables. Murmuring a greeting to my horse, _Leale_ , (original I know) I mounted her, and spurred her on. She was like her namesake, and was the fastest horse in the stables, a title I know she was proud of. I wonder what _Padre_ would think, if he saw me naming my horse. Probably something along the lines of 'It's just an animal'. She was a sleek black filly, and despite her age was extremely fast and sturdy. Not to mention intelligent. Even if she didn't understand most English phrases, she was smart enough to know the general direction of where I asked. Case in point;

 _"_ _A casa ragazza. Di nuovo a casa nostra._ _"_

She snorted in response, as she galloped down the twisty road, as she headed to our home. Despite _Monteriggioni_ being my home away from home, _Firenze_ will always be where I am from, in my heart. It's bustling city, festivals, the feathers which seem to appear from nowhere, (speaking of which, I needed to collect some for my _Madre_. Perhaps Isa will help me with that, it can help improve her free-running, plus I can take her out on a break, while getting used to navigating the rooftops of a big city.) Leonardo, the like. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is in _Firenze_. I zoned out for a while, the trip stretching out and out, as _Leale_ galloped the fasted she could, and the scenery blurred. _Firenze_ may be where the heart is, but my vita was back in _Monteriggioni_ with the Assassin's, Mario, and Isa..my apprentice. The roads were empty for once- seemed I was favoured today, and the trip passed by quickly- but I just wanted to get it over and done with today. The sooner I got back, the sooner I saw Isa, and the sooner we could have our discussion, which we are needing to have as soon as possible.

I zoned out once more, and Leale snorted as she slowed at the stables. Putting my hood up, I approached the entrance to _Firenze_ , scanning the entrance to see if the guards were Templars or not. They showed up a vibrant red, and I sighed. So much for the easy way in. I sneakily approached the side of _Firenze_ , the tall stone walls looming over me. Fortunately, I saw a rope lift, laying set against the stone wall, just asking if I wanted a lift. Guards were scarce, which was handy because I really hated killing innocent guards (who had no involvement with the Templars, and were just doing their job. Templar Guards? Not so much.) I ran towards the rope lift, grabbed the rope with one hand, and kicked the release lever, which launched me high into the air. I landed with a slight bump on the ground, before jumping down onto a nearby building, rolling as I hit the uneven roof. I really hated these damn tiles. Stupid things..amount of times they've nearly given me away.

Anyhow, I could see various guards shining in red, and so dropped to the street. I would be harder to see should I merge with the busy townsfolk. I had a general idea of where my target would be- near the _Basilica di San Lorenzo,_ patrolling the gardens. The trick would be killing him without getting skewered by the various guards. Let's see..I knew the area around the Basilica roughly, and I knew there was a wall overlooking the gardens. Provided I could take out the guards patrolling that segment of the wall, and get up there unseen, I could take him out with the throw of a knife. Or, I could air assassinate him from the wall, and then retreat by sneaking out onto the streets. I wouldn't know what method I would choose until I actually got the chance to scope out where I was going. One thing could change the entire way I proceed. It had happened enough times, believe me. I had to cross across _Firenze_ to get there..so that was fun. But hopefully by crossing the rooftops and avoiding the guards, it shouldn't take me long at all. As much as I love _Firenze_ , it could be a real nuisance to cross sometimes, especially as _Leale_ couldn't come in with me, since I didn't want to accidentally hit any citizens. It wouldn't be inconspicuous anyway. I prepared for the trip across the city..I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Finally, I made it to the wall. Minus a few encounters with guards, it didn't take me too long at all. The sun was beginning to set, and I was perched on the wall, the bodies of the fallen guards lying behind, still. As the world turned into various greys, blues, and reds, the singular golden person stood out in my peripheral vision. So that was where he was hiding. I made note of his walking schedule- and since nightfall was on its way, guards were slack. They're was only three other guards- each I could take out using knifes, allowing me to air assassinate him if I timed it quick. If I could kill the other three before he walked underneath me, I could assassinate him without too much trouble. The shadows obscured me, and unless you specifically knew I was there, I was very easy to overlook. I had the element of surprise. I waited for him to walk towards my position on the wall, before whipping out three throwing knives and throwing them in quick succession. Each knife struck true- in the head, like I taught Isa. I had a lot of practise using them- my Uncle made sure I always had accurate aim. It took a long time- I much preferred the sword- but eventually he said I was accurate enough, and that we could move on. I jumped for joy that day- I hate the damn things, but I won't deny they come in handy. They fell dead, and as he turned around, his red coat flaring, I pounced like a tiger after it's prey. I jumped down, pulled my wrist back, and waited for the impact. Knees tensed, and itchy trigger finger tensing, I braced for the impact. My entire wait landed on the captain, my hidden blade finding its resting place in his neck. With a quick gurgle, and a last frantic eye shift, his chest rose once, and then fell, never to rise again. Getting off of the mans body, I closed his eyes and said a last final parting message. The Templars may be my enemies, and I may hate them, but even they did not deserve being desecrated in death- like I almost did to Vieri..I am thankfully my Uncle stopped me..it was dishonourable, and it would do me no good to get caught up in my anger.

 _"_ _Hai fatto ciò che ritieni giusto. Potrei non essere d'accordo con i tuoi ideali, ma li rispetterò sia nella vita che nella morte._ _Requiescat in pace._ _"_

I could hear yelling, and the roaring sound of slamming feet, so I knew my time here was done. When I come back with Isa, I'll visit Leonardo and Paola, since I miss them and haven't seen them since I had to flee Firenze with my family. It'll be a nice break- and I can introduce Isa to them in person, rather then through the 'TV'. It still baffles me how she is from the future..yet I do not doubt her. She knew things that nobody could know, not even Templar's would know- like how my parent's thought I was a stillborn baby, and that Petruccio was collecting feathers, and that on the fateful day where they were imprisoned, I had brought him one from the rooftop. It was undeniable proof. I quickly scaled the nearby tree, and from there leapt onto the roof, without stumbling. Throwing down a smoke bomb, I fled onto the rooftops of Firenze as I heard various shots ring out into the air. Yep definitely had to go. I had to drop down onto the streets only to immediately climb up again to the top of the Basilica. I ran, my hood threatening to fall down, as I leapt across to a smaller building, rolling to brace myself for the contact. Grimacing as my elbow throbbed temporarily, I sprinted towards the nearest building bracing against the wall. That was my ticket out of here.

 _"_ _Assassino!"_

Oh _merda_. They had seen me no doubt cross the damn street. I really hated this district. No easy ways to cross the streets without, well, walking on the street. Dammit. Realising I had no time to waste, I scaled the final building, before leaping for a handhold on the wall. Up and over was my way out. A bang popped my ears, before the familiar pain of a gunshot came to my attention. _Cazzo!_ Ignoring the gut wrenching pain in my arm, I climbed quickly over the wall, before realising one fact. There wasn't a soft landing, and I couldn't go another way. I was screwed. I could jump, but risk injuring myself even more, try to run and risk getting shot, or stay and hope they don't come up. Which was unlikely because of the fact that I could hear footsteps from within the wall tower. As I was considering jumping off the wall (to an admitably hard fall), my broach glowed once more. I looked at it hesitantly- it had helped us before, perhaps it will help me now? It glowed brightly, and a large eagle emerged from it. But it wasn't normal, no it was translucent, a spirit. I was seriously confused. How the hell will an eagle help me? Especially one that didn't seem real.

Apparently, it involved me becoming an eagle. Wait. No. I don't know. I'm so confused. The eagle flew into me, straight into my chest, and I felt strange. Almost detached from my body, like a duck out of water. My vision went from what was normal, to eagle vision almost immediately. I couldn't turn it back to my normal vision. At all! The world stayed in its abnormal grey, golden, blue and red hues. _Sto impazzendo?!_ I looked hesitantly, fearing I was poisoned or something. A hallucination? I was leaning towards that. My hands had become wings, feathered and all, and my feet had become talons, equipped with sharp claws. My robes had completely disappeared, and so had all of my weapons. The gunshots rang out once more, and something at the back of my mind nudged me to go. So..breathing in (and really hoping I didn't jump to my death) I leapt, my newfound wings instinctively lifting me higher and higher. I was convinced I was going crazy..some sort of mind bending illusion, or poison, or me recovering from a fever or something. Yet, I could faintly hear the guards yelling out 'Where did he go?'. It convinced me that perhaps I wasn't going crazy..if Isa could come from the future, why couldn't I randomly turn into an eagle. Although, it did save me from an unfortunate situation...perhaps we should go visit the next place the scroll mentioned. Perhaps this could explain the..situation I'm in. And _per Dio,_ I really really hope that it can be undone.

I felt increasingly tired as I became lower to the ground. My eyes were drooping and I felt like I hadn't slept for days. Which wasn't true. I managed to land safely on the ground, without rolling or crashing or breaking any bones. Which is good, I supposed. I looked around, before realising that I recognised the road I was currently on. It was the road that was exactly halfway between _Firenze_ and _Monteriggioni._ As I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, the feeling of being detached faded. The world switched to my normal vision, the vibrant colours returning. I looked around, before realising that my hands were hands again. My hidden blades were securely on my wrist, my sword by my hip. I reached back for my head, to find it there, like it never disappeared in the first place. I had to see Isa, and fast. Looking up at the sky, I realised it was around 8pm. I had somehow covered half of the trip in 25 minutes. I whistled loudly for my horse. I had no idea how she always knew where I was, or how she could hear me whistle, but she arrived after a prompt ten minutes. She snorted at me, as I practically dragged myself on my horse. She didn't need me to tell her where I wanted to go. She knew. She was good at that. I looked at my broach, staring at it as if it would give me answers. Perhaps it would, but now wasn't my time to know. I didn't know. All I did know is that I had to talk to Isa as soon as possible- she would understand, since her necklace was much like my broach- and that we had to go to the next location, after I was satisfied she could defend herself.

Soon enough I arrived back in _Monteriggioni_ , a few hours earlier than planned. Though my state of fatigue never left, I trudged on. If I slept now, I would miss my chance to talk to Isa, and this needed discussing as soon as possible. It couldn't wait. I tied _Leale_ to the post at the stables, and walked into _Monteriggioni_ , heading straight to the Villa. Hopefully Isa would be there..although I couldn't imagine her being anywhere else at this time of night. Yawning again, rubbing my eyes, I strode up the stairs, before opening the front door. My world was in a haze as I half-crawled up the stairs that never seemed to end. Soon enough, I was outside of her room. I knocked on the door, and heard a quiet 'Come in'. She was lying on her bed, her pillow propped up. In her hands laid a book, which looked like she had been reading it. Her robes were draped over the back of the chair in the corner, and all she had on was a long grey skirt and a white shirt. She looked pretty- no Ezio. Bad. She's your friend..she doesn't deserve to be tarnished because of your reputation of a playboy.

"Hi Ezio.."

"Hi Isa"

We both said at the same time, as I was about to settle myself on the floor. She looked at me, before shaking her head, curls of her fringe draping down.

"Just move my..robe" She seemed to forget what it was called. She untied her hair so that it tumbled down her back, as I moved her robes to the back of the door. She shuffled up and swung her legs so that they dangled over the edge of her bed. She looked at me, as I sat down on the seat, mindful of my arm. It was still sore, but nowhere near as bad, plus, I have had worse before. She seemed to notice, before she scowled at me, an expression showing on her face. I don't know how she guessed..or maybe she's trying to trick me into saying something. I kept quiet as I scanned her face.

"Take off your robes" She demanded. Well I'm in the doghouse. I kept my face straight, trying to not concede any facts I didn't want her to know. Damn, she was more observant then I gave her credit for.

"Normally this isn't how I'd imagine taking off my clothes in front of a woman" I cockily smirked. She knew I was joking, she was used to my way of humour. Then I realised by the look on her face that she was going to make my life hell.

"And normally this isn't how I'd imagine hitting someone, but I guess there's a first time for everything" I blinked surprised. It's unlike her to retort to something I said. I'm proud of her..she's grown. In both strength and tenacity.

"Now off"

Complying, unwilling to piss her off, I unhooked my belt, and draped my robes on her desk chair, feeling naked without them on. It was rare I took them off now-a-days..apart from when Mother practically drags them off me. Speaking of which, I need to see her and Claudia..and introduce them to Isa. And also integrate Isa's training with the other Assassins. But first.

"And shirt"

Abiding, I pulled my shirt over my head, and also placed it lazily on my robes. It had a large bloody spot..I guess I bled more then I thought. She looked once at the wound, then at me, before reaching under her bed. She pulled out a little box, and opened it, retrieving a small bottle of medicine, a bandage, and a piece of cloth. She looked at me, before also retrieving a little bowl of water. I sighed..and also questioned how she had all of this stuff under her bed. Another thing to add to my never ending list. Gentle hands brushed over the wound, and besides a little stinging, it hardly hurt. I had to fight to stop my head from thinking of inappropriate things (which was proving difficult, I can kill people without a second thought, but censoring my thoughts? A whole different thing).

"Do you know if it went clean through?"

I nodded. " _Sì._ It did"

Chewing her lip, she nodded, sighing under her breath. Gunshots could be nasty if they weren't clean through, or if the bullet split. Trust me, I (had) had that experience one too many times. And if I had my way, I would've just let it heal naturally. Nothing ever went wrong when I let it. She washed the piece of cloth, before going back to delicately cleaning it. She looked at it critically, before washing the cloth out. She picked up the medicine, and deftly unscrewed the cap. She poured a small amount on the cloth, before rubbing it over the entry and exit wound. I looked at her quizzically, and she smiled sadly, as if reminiscing something.

"In my time, we had this thing called 'antiseptic'. It stopped things from getting infected." She paused, "I'm hoping your medicine will do something similar"

I nodded understandingly, I was willing to follow along to her logic. Times may be different, but surely things can't have advanced that much medicine wise, right? The silence grew, making it awkward as she wrapped my arm up. She did a good job, I hardly felt a thing. The silence was eating me..and I hated to be idle. So, I broke the silence by blurting;

"We need to talk"

To my surprise, she said the same thing that I did. We blinked at each other- laughed a bit- and then went back to being serious. Seems she had something on her mind as-well. I guess we'd better get started.

* * *

Translations

La pratica rende perfetti – Practise makes perfect.

Cena – Tea

per Dio – by God

un demone che è il bastardo dell'inferno. - a demon who is the bastard of hell.

Firenze – Florence

Leale - Loyal

A casa ragazza. Di nuovo a casa nostra. - At home girl. Back to our home.

Madre - Father

Padre - Mother

Vita - Life

Hai fatto ciò che ritieni giusto. Potrei non essere d'accordo con i tuoi ideali, ma li rispetterò sia nella vita che nella morte. Requiescat in pace - You have done what you think is right. I may disagree with your ideals, but I will respect them both in life and in death.

Sto impazzendo?! - Am I going crazy?!

* * *

Author's Note

I seriously hated writing this chapter. Not so much the writing itself, but the actual chapter. I'm just not happy with it. I aim to write a better one next chapter, where Ezio's little escapade shall be explained in a little more detail. Because, for everyone except me, it probably seems random and weird. I write weird things- but I have a sort of canon reason it could happen? I also tried to make Ezio a bit more cannon compliant..but in all honesty it's more difficult then I anticipated. But I'm trying to get better at it.

Anyhow, I've already got a sequel in the works..which is bad considering I haven't even written this one yet. But inspiration came to me, so I just sat and wrote. By the time this one is finished, I'm aiming to have at least half of the sequel done, which, (spoiler- not really) is centred around the plot of Assassin's Creed 3. Maybe I'll write one covering the events of the first Assassin's Creeds, but so far I don't have any plans for it, and I haven't even finished playing through it yet.

Adding on to this random Author's Note, I've also regained interest in L.A Noire, (by Rockstar). Last time I played it, I was just like 'oh that guy looks guilty he did it, I'm accusing you of lying all way through, and I'm not collecting evidence' So you know, actually playing it properly means it's a lot more enjoyable. I've also considering writing a story inspired by a fanfiction I read today (Paw & Order by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose for those who are curious) but I need to see what I write before actually deciding to publish it or not. This story takes priority in either case.

And damn, this turned into a really long Author's Note. I tend to ramble too much.

As usual, the only thing I own is my character Isa, I don't own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft.

I hope you enjoyed reading, and that you have a nice day/afternoon/evening

~Cait


	8. Chapter 8 - Ascensione

As I finish cleaning up Ezio's wound, we both realise we had something to tell each other. And I got a nagging feeling telling me that they were both related to each other. I look at him- he looks exhausted, so I want to wrap this up fast, because he looks worn down.

"You go first"

I say to him, as he shuffles. I tidy my impromptu first aid kit, and put it aside for now, making a mental note to tidy it up later. It was easier for me to let him go first..perhaps it would make it easier for me to explain..what I saw.

"I was out doing an assassination mission" He begins, as I looked at him intently. I tuck my hair over my shoulder, and yawn, covering my hand over my mouth. It is unlike me to be tired at this time of day. I nod at Ezio, as he continues on with his tale

"It went okay, until I got saw trying to escape. I fled to the wall, not realising there wasn't a way down, and I took a gunshot to the arm." He looks at me, making sure that I was still paying attention. Which I am. I maybe tired, but I can pay attention to what he is saying, even if my mind is somewhat distracted.

"Like it did when we were in the alcove, my broach started to glow. A...translucent eagle" He pauses, and I urge him on. It doesn't seem to ridiculous to me..considering what happened to me. And I don't think he is lying in either eventuality.

"It dove into my chest..and I and it merged..I was the eagle. I flew halfway home, before riding back on Leale"

I nod, realising that this corresponded to what I thought. I look at him, he looks tense. I look away, abashed, before returning my concentration to him.

"I needed to tell you..I saw it.. I saw it happen."

His eyebrows shoot up so fast I thought there was rockets under there. He blinks. Once. Twice. Three times, before returning his attention to me. And I thought I was the one with the short attention span. I grin at the thought- but then realise that he is probably acting that way because he's surprised and confused. Which is understandable.

"I was sitting, reading, when I got a headache. I blinked, and then saw images shoot past. Images surrounding you..I saw you on Leale, then the assassination, then you getting shot, then you on the wall. Then I saw an eagle, before seeing you returning home."

He nods.. "and I know you want to say to me that we should check out the next location..and I agree"

He nods once more, and our minds are set. We agree to leave at the end of the month, after me training up a bit more. So about..15 days or so. After all, should we get in trouble, I would more likely be tripping up, causing havoc, or more likely to kill myself then another person if we were to go now. Me and Ezio talk for a little while, and as his responses become slower and slower, fewer and fewer, I realise he fell asleep. I smile softly, he looks so cute. I grab a blanket, and drape it over him, his breathing calm and quiet. He needs to sleep, I think to myself- his temporary shift into an eagle drained a lot of energy from him. In my time, if a Man were to sleep in my room, I would be embarrassed, but seeing Ezio so calm and peaceful relaxes me, and I wouldn't dare interrupt his sleep for the world. I owe him too much to be so cruel.

**14 Days Later**

"So, you are set to leave?" _Mentore_ Mario asks us, as we practise our sword fighting. I am far from being a master, but Ezio confirms that I do well enough to defend myself. After our trip, Ezio plans to integrate me with the other Assassin novices, believing that I have managed to caught up. I struggle to believe that, but he repeatedly assures me that I have. I concentrate on ducking beneath Ezio's strike, and aim for his legs. I grunt with the effort, but manage to reply

 _"_ _Sì Mentore._ We are."

Ezio presses while I reply, but I am not stupid enough to take my eyes off him. I roll to the side, swipe blindly, and regain my momentum. He spins to counter my strike, and I brace myself to block it. Ezio's pure strength overpowers mine by a landslide, but I have speed on my side. As Ezio's sword pushes against mine, without losing my grip, I kick his legs out. It was enough to stop him from pressing his advantage, but not enough to topple him. I move back, crouched, as Mario watches, giving us both pointers every so often. He was not training the recruits today- and was eager to see my progress, since he hadn't taught me. We had caught him up in our situation (I duck to dodge another strike) after Ezio had returned from his Assassination mission, and he knew everything. I still had yet to see Claudia or Maria- I was eager to meet them in person, compared to the games. But I knew she was still depressed. Me and Ezio circle each other, swords outstretched, glaring at each other menacingly. Who would break first?

Apparently Ezio had told his family about me, and they were both eager to meet me- and so we had arranged a little meet and greet a few days after we returned, during our recovery period. Ezio's patience broke out, and he charges towards me, leaving me no choice but to roll out of the way, and return with a strike of my own. Loud clangs break out as we parry each other's strikes, neither gaining dominance. I knew his tricks, but Ezio knew mine also. It was a stalemate. Blades still clash, and as he aims a high strike towards my head, I feint a block, but instead duck and lunge towards his stomach. Unable to dodge, my strike hits his stomach, and he winces in pain. But as it was just training, I didn't put enough force behind it to impale him, and instead turned my blade flat, whacking him with the side. I sweep his legs which he jumps over, and using a two handed strike, swipes downward, leaving me to roll onto the side. I was beginning to pant slowly whereas Ezio was hardly tired. Damn him and his male stamina.

"Ezio! Be more careful with your strikes! _Meno goffo e lento!_ Isabella! _Meno passivo! Atterra più colpi! Approfitta!"_

 _"_ _Hai provato a picchiare qualcuno con anni di esperienza?"_ I mutter underneath my breath. Ezio smirks at me, and I thank my lucky stars Mario didn't hear me. Otherwise he might try and take me on in the ring. And I would be even more screwed. At least I could hold my own with Ezio..sort of.

 _"_ _Perché sono lusingato. Ma per i nemici non importa quanta esperienza hai."_

 _"_ _Sì, sì,_ I know"

And with that, our battle resumed. I tried to take Mario's advice to heart, but it was more difficult than anticipated. I would be happy playing defence for the entire battle, but offence was more difficult for me. I could dodge all I like, but damaging someone is difficult..unless I land enough hits. Because Ezio is so..slow..for a lack of a better word, it makes it easier for me to dodge. Which is a blessing I suppose. Duck. Dodge. Slide. Kick. Strike. Strike. Block. Parry. On and on. Ezio landed a few blows, I landed a few blows, but neither of us were willing to concede. I was tiring, Ezio was tiring, but overall he was better off. I knew, realistically, I had no chance of beating him, but I would try my damnedest, and do better then my first attempt. Maybe one day I could beat him.

As our blades clash once more, Mario startles us both, by suddenly yelling,

"Stop! _Passare alle tecniche di assassinio!"_

I swear he likes yelling out things in Italian, perhaps to keep me on my toes by not shouting out in my natural language. Or maybe he isn't too good at English? Oh well. Things might be slower to register in Italian, but not by too much. Both me and Ezio place our wooden swords away on the rack, and jog from the ring to the central garden behind the house. There lie our dummies, still with their targets on them. Ezio looked at me, looked at Mario, and we began. Like that. No breaks. It was a routine I'm used to- to earn things and to improve you need to work hard. And I was happy to do that. I was sort of proud of how I was doing, but I wouldn't stop until I had mastered (well, be able to do would be a better term) everything I could. Including my necklace. I stop and stare at Mario, who will call out various techniques for me to perform. Ezio will be playing 'guard' and I had to treat him like one. That includes 'killing him' discretely (actually just covering his mouth and 'tapping' him) and 'knocking him out' (hooking my hand and touching the front of his neck).

"Air Assassination!"

I nod, and crouch down to the ground, my hood obscuring my face as I pull it up. I plan out how I will kill _'Signor Finto'_ as I so helpfully nicknamed him. There was a _Signor Finto_ underneath a tree which looked climbable. The problem would be distracting Ez- sorry the Guard, to allow me to climb it unseen. I watch the Guard's patrolling movements, he seems to walk in a circle, checking and conversing with each guard specifically. He passes by a hay cart, while doing his circuit, where I could take him out unseen. That could work. It was close enough to me, so that I could cross while he was talking to the guard facing towards me, meaning that I was in the blind spot. I look for other opportunities, but amongst them, I lean towards my first plan. Which is what I went for. I crouch to the ground, and waited, as the Guard passed my location (I was hiding in the grass, which I painstakingly had learnt how to do) and talked to the first guard on his rotation. I could hear what he was saying- Ezio had always told me that even if it wasn't a necessarily a reconnaissance mission, I could pick up valuable information about my target, or about the area in general, just by paying attention. I couldn't move until he was in position anyway.

 _"_ _Ciao._ Carlo. So what have you heard lately?"

"Ah. _Sì, vedo._ So _Maestro Finto_ is here today? On important business I assume"

I was becoming a master at holding my laughter in, because Ezio often tried to be funny to make me laugh, which would catch me out. Case in point, _Maestro Finto._ After being caught, I learnt not to entirely hide my laughter- more to just smirk and stifle it. If I tried to held it, it would end up bursting out eventually.

 _"_ _Quindi sei di guardia oggi. Mi dispiace, amico mio, devi essere annoiato._ I have to go now _, Addio._ "

He moves to the next guard in his circuit- the one I needed him to face. Making sure he was in deep conversation, I move slowly to the tree, with my hands reaching up to various branches. While I am not as proficient at climbing as Ezio, I could get by until I could dedicate more time to practising. Keeping an eye on the Guard, I climb up like a monkey, my feet automatically finding footholds. Soon enough, I'm balancing on the branch, undetected and clear of eyesight. Unless the Guard's could use Eagle Vision (which they couldn't- Only descendants of Altaïr could have it) they would have a hard time spotting me. As he circled around- three more times, I analysed his movements each time. He sure likes to talk a lot. He stayed for about five minutes at each guard, so I stood agonisingly still for fifteen minutes until he circled round to the guard I mentioned earlier. Noting his position, I sprung like a cat after it's prey- I jump, hidden blade poised, and stabbed _Signor Finto_ in the neck, before wrapping my hand around his neck, and 'pulled' him into the bush. I couldn't actually move him into the bush, because he was..well..rooted into the ground. But Mario got my meaning, and yelled out;

"Stop!"

I walk so that I'm next to him, and Ezio stops 'conversing' with the inanimate dummy, and stands in front of me. His chest is puffed out, and he looks..proud? He smiles, and says to me,

 _"_ _Ben fatto Isa! Sei migliorato così tanto"_

 _"_ _Sì, sono d'accordo con mio nipote."_ Mario looks at me, his eyes focusing on my face. "You should be proud- if your time is as different as you say, then you have improved so much, from so little experience."

I nod, and stretch, my back aching from spending so much time (okay fifteen minutes) crouched in a tree. It's painful.

"Practise a couple more Assassination techniques?" He asks me curiously, and hiding my flinch from the mediocre pain in my back, I nod, as Ezio went to patrol once more. Mario looks to me, smiles sneakily, before announcing, to my dread

 _"_ _Tecnica di copertura d'angolo!"_

Definitely my least favourite. Especially, when you are in an area with literally no corners to kill from. Before I begin, I turn and glare at my ill-fated Mentor, and growl (jokingly- not stupid enough to actually anger him. I don't have a death wish)

 _"_ _Mentore Mario, mi odi o qualcosa del genere?"_

He smirks in my direction, and replies simply "No. _Mi piace vederti contorcersi"_

 _Bastardo._

"I heard that!"

 _Fanculo la mia vita._

 _"_ _Tiro con l'arco!"_ I really enjoy archery, and fortunately for me, it doesn't involve much energy. Which was good, because I am beginning to ache. Nothing that won't heal fortunately. I stretch, as we move to the left of the ring, where the archery targets lay. Some were normal circles, like you would find in a normal archery range, and others were shaped like people. They aren't particularly big, but weren't too small. They are an okay size. Mario hands me a delicately crafted wooden bow- it's horsehair string nice and tight. It has a basic design- nothing too ornamental, because it was just for practise. A quiver holding arrows lays by my feet- so that I don't have to travel far to get arrows, which helps me improve faster. I pick up a bow, and notch an arrow, my eyes painted on the circle target. I slowly pull the drawstring back- as the notched head of the arrow levels with the curve of the bow. I let the arrow fly, and the arrow bends sharply, before continuing with it's course. A dull thud sounds as the arrow lands on it's target- the circle outside of the innermost circle. A good shot, all things considered. Mario nods at me, before looking at Ezio, who shrugs in answer to the silent question. Those two...sometimes I swear they are psychic. Or maybe telepathic.

"Good shot. Another try- aim as close to your previous arrow as possible" See this would be a good time to be able to do it like the movies. 'I shoot the arrow and it lands, splitting the previous arrow in half. Yeah, I wish. Even Ezio couldn't do that, and he has years of practise ahead of him. Bringing my bow up again, I notch another arrow, and bring my elbow behind my ear. Once more, I release my arrow, letting it flex then fly. It lands somewhat close to the arrow- maybe five six centimetres apart from the previous? So a short distance I suppose- an arrow to the head is usually enough to incapacitate if not kill. My target is to get it down to a couple of centimetres apart- but that will take time. I'm not needing to become a master at the moment, just being able to defend myself is more than I could earlier in the year. But I would like to keep practising.

 _"_ _Bene._ Move onto the dummy."

I shuffle a couple of places to the right, so that I'm now in front of _'Signor Finto'_ once more. Poor guy, all he does is get shot. I drag my quiver over with me, as both Ezio and Mario moved over to me. I pick up my bow once more, and repeat the actions that are quickly becoming ingrained in my muscle memory.

 _"_ _Testa_ _"_

I hid my surprise at the fact Ezio was the one that told me where to shoot. The head was by far the smallest target, but it was also the best place to aim if you wanted to kill. Although I had never explicitly taken a life- my arrow had missed all those days ago- I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Dummies were one thing, an actual living, breathing, human was another entirely. I wasn't sure if I could handle it- but I hoped I could. But I wouldn't know until the situation arose- and I had the feeling it might well happen. I let fly my arrow for the third time, and this time it remained straight instead of its usual flex in mid-air. Cool. It lands just above the neck, about in the area where your lips are. It embeds deep in the straw...hay?..whatever the dummy is made of, and I realise I would hate to be on the receiving end of it. A good incentive to avoid being on the receiving end of a bullet/arrow. That stuff hurts- as proven by Mr.I'mOkayDespiteAGunshot over there.

Mario nods, and asks me to shoot at different body parts each time, before we move onto the final task- free-running.

And we're back in the heart of Monteriggioni. In front of us lies a wall too high for me to jump, but short enough for me to grab the top of. The first thing we are practising, you see, is the 'scrabble climb' as I helpfully dubbed it. Was it given an official name in the games? Maybe..maybe not..I can't really remember. First Ezio climbs it fluidly, Mario watching from the top. Ezio sprints, kicks the wall like it's a springboard, and uses the momentum to grab the top. He quickly does smaller, springboard like jumps off of the wall, until he scaled the top. This was one of the easier free-running techniques- and it didn't involve too much balance or grace, much to my thanks. I set down into a sprinting position, and like a bullet from the gun I ran, imitating Ezio and running like I had so many times before. I leapt, and kick off the wall like I used to do during my PE class. Using my momentum, my hand shot out to grab the top, my fist clenching in order to catch myself. I kick off and make smaller jumps, heaving myself up. I swing myself over as soon as I am high enough, and roll into a standing position. Ezio nods approvingly, as I tuck my hood back down, from where it became unfurled. Mario starts off running, and I instantly chase after him, starting off low before rising back up into a standing position. Ezio sprints behind me-although not at his fastest speed. He was behind me in case I came across any trouble. I jump across minor gaps, and leap across larger ones. I follow Mario's path closely- apart from taking any shortcuts that are available to me. But I'm still a distance away from him, and he fast approaches my nemesis. Remember the chimney steps from earlier this month? Where I fell and Ezio caught me? Yeah those. I can do it. I try to pump myself up before hand- I definitely have more practise now, but I still have a 1/3 failure rate. Which is too large for my tastes. By the time I have finish processing their coming up, I'm already halfway across. I keep myself distracted with other thoughts, and soon enough I cross without falling. Seems I was in the 66.67% today, and not in the 33.33% chance I had of failing. Not too much trouble for once. I really hate them though. I don't have time to complain as I set off after Mario once more, but he seems to be slowing down. Which makes me cautious. After running, jumping, and climbing across few more buildings, we come to a stop at the flat top of a building.

"Hidden Blades" He announces, as his own come out with a shink. Ezio stands at the side, watching Mentor and Novice circle each other, blades outstretched. I make the first move- going for a slash to the legs, before he pushes my blades away and moves towards my left arm. I twist awkwardly, trying to avoid the strike, and it glances past my arm. I retaliate with a kick to his left side, which he catches, and moves to stab his hidden blade in. I drop, and let gravity drag me to the ground, which forces him to drop me to the ground. He couldn't support my entire body weight. As I land awkwardly, I roll out of the way of his strike, and kick his legs out, toppling him slightly. Springing back up, I make a move towards his jugular, which he blocks with both of his hidden blades crossed. I feint left, but in reality go underneath, towards his leg, but he cuts off my advancement with a sharp thrust of his right blade. The trick is too not leave yourself too open. He sweeps my leg, and just barely catches me, but I use my momentum and go forwards into a roll. I twist and slash at his back, which with a short and swift movement deflects it. His other hand goes for my ribs, which I hastily block, leaving me in a difficult position. Both of my hands were blocked, and I was pinned. I couldn't roll, or risk getting slashed, and I couldn't duck, because one false blade movement would end me. He pushes, and soon enough his strength overpowers mine, and roll into him, hoping to stagger him. His momentum carries him forward as I hastily stand up, and push both of my hands into his chest area. He blocks with one, kicks my left leg out, and puts one hand to my neck, it's blade tip hovering menacingly in front of my throat. I bow my head in defeat, and in respect, and say;

 _"_ _Concedo Mentore."_

I tuck my hidden blades away, and he does the same. Ezio offers me a hand up, and I accept. With the adrenaline wearing off, I realise how tired I am after today's training. Mario brushes himself off, before facing me, grinning at me.

"I give you permission to go out on this mission" He begins, as I try not to smile at how it rhymes. I do not dare to disrespect Mario- and I hate the fact that I knew he was going to die at some stage..not too soon I guess, but I wish I could stop it. Maybe I could? I would have to plan it out.

"Provided you do a Leap of Faith off this building"

Please excuse me while my brain fries in confusion. Tell me I heard that wrong. Please tell me he didn't just tell me to do a LEAP OF FAITH! Something that should be, by all laws of physics, impossible. The fear that I would cock up is astounding- one wrong move and I could have broken limbs or broken neck, much like that Novice in the original Assassin's Creed.

 _"_ _Mi scusi mentore?"_ I ask, blinking shocked. Ezio has his hand on my shoulder, as I blink dumbfounded. He smiles, but shakes his head.

"You heard me."

I didn't dare argue as I hesitantly approach the wooden platform. I look down (don't look down) and see a hay cart lying at the bottom. A soft landing I guess? Ezio looks at me, and brings my attention to me, before he whispers in my ear.

" _Calma_ Isabella. Let your body do it naturally, follow the way your body urges you to go. Don't fight your instincts."

Okay breathe. Don't retort at Ezio..he's only trying to help. I look at him, look back at the ground, and breath. It's not too hard...flip and land on my back..no problem. Simple. Like jumping off of the climbing frame at the local park. Simple. I close my eyes, breathe- channel my inner Altaïr, Ezio, Connor- and jump. I close my eyes as the wind batters my face, and I follow the instinct to flip so I'm back first. Arms sprayed, the wind no longer batters my face, and I open my eyes, to see the roof with Ezio looking down. I land with a soft noise on my back. I expect a flash of pain- but I feel nothing but comfort. Remembering that very soon I was about to have a twenty year old Assassin land on me, I scramble out, waiting for the two Assassin's to come down.

"Like I was saying" Mario says as he brushes the hay out of his hair and clothes, "I give you permission to leave. As Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, I also alleviate _Isabella Allesi da Milano_ (Saying I came from Sheffield would be a bit suspicious to others, so it was easier to lie and say I came from Milan, but had an English parent who I adopted my accent from) to the rank of Apprentice, and place her under the charge of _Ezio Auditore da Firenze_."

Now that was something I wasn't expecting. I thought he was just making sure I was ready- not going to alleviate me to another rank altogether. Mario passes me a lightweight sword and a starter bow, before telling me

"This is just for you to use until I can get you a custom one. It should hopefully be done by the time you return."

I nod, and tell him, gratefully

 _"_ _Grazie"_

And from then, we travel back to the Villa, me being completely exhausted by this turn of events. All I want to do is talk with Ezio, and sleep in my bed. We had a long journey tomorrow- Roma wasn't near, and I knew Ezio planned to take me to Firenze if we got home early enough and we weren't too tired. All in time, I suppose.

* * *

Translations

Ascensione – Ascension Day

Mentore – Mentor

Sì Mentore – Yes Mentor

Meno goffo e lento! - Less Clumsy and Slow!

Meno passivo! Atterra più colpi! Approfitta! - Less Passive! Land more Blows! Take Advantage!

Hai provato a picchiare qualcuno con anni di esperienza? - Have you tried to beat someone with years of experience?

Perché sono lusingato. Ma per i nemici non importa quanta esperienza hai. - Why I'm flattered. But for enemies it does not matter how much experience you have.

Stop! Passare alle tecniche di assassinio! - Stop! Switch to assassination techniques!

Signor Finto – Mr Fake

Ciao - Hello

Sì, vedo – I see.

Maestro Finto – Master Fake

Quindi sei di guardia oggi. Mi dispiace, amico mio, devi essere annoiato. - So you're on guard today. I'm sorry, my friend, you must be bored.

Addio – Goodbye

Ben fatto Isa! Sei migliorato così tanto – Well done Isa! You've improved so much

Sì, sono d'accordo con mio nipote - Yes, I agree with my nephew

Tecnica di copertura d'angolo - Corner cover technique

Mentore Mario, mi odi o qualcosa del genere? - Mentor Mario, do you hate me or something?

No. Mi piace vederti contorcersi - No. I like to see you squirm.

Bastardo – Bastard

Fanculo la mia vita – Fuck my life.

Tiro con l'arco - Archery

Bene - Good

Testa - Head

Concedo Mentore – I concede Mentor,

Mi scusi mentore? - Excuse me Mentor?

Calma – Calm

Milano – Milan

Roma – Rome

Firenze - Florence

* * *

Author's Note

 **Edit -** 13/8/18 - A few timeline continuity errors corrected- Ezio is turning 21, but as his birthday hasn't passed (This chapter is roughly set on February 14th 1480, and they leave on February 29th, [Bracket within a bracket oops, but 1480 was actually a leap year, I googled]) he is still 20. Likewise, Isa is 19, until March 17th passes. I need to reread my chapters to check for any other continuity errors, but I do try to avoid mentioning dates. Also changed a bit of cannon, Ezio assassinates Jacopo on February 3rd, rather than January 3rd, for the sake of my timeline (which I made to keep track of dates, after realising it was difficult to keep track of.)

Minor grammar issues

Disclaimer - Rights belong to Ubisoft, only thing I own is Isabella, my OC.

I tried a different style of writing- the style I'm writing the sequel in- and I'm curious if you prefer this, or how I wrote formerly. Either way, I don't mind writing, but whatever you guys prefer is the one I'll stick too.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, and next chapter we'll get some more explanations on the hidden powers of both Isabella's and Ezio's objects. I give you bonus points if you can guess what they are.

Funnily enough, when Isa mentions that she hates cover assassinations, I based that off of an issue I was having with Assassin's Creed Unity, which I picked up second hand for a cheap price. Even though I knew the crappy ratings the game got, I got it so I could say 'I have all the main series games now'. I mean, I don't have the remasters (but I have the originals) and I don't have Liberation (i don't have a PSP..oh wait they brought it out on Xbox...ignore my excuse.) But I don't include spin-offs and remasters in my little bragging rights.

That aside, I hope you have a good day/afternoon/night

~Cait


	9. Chapter 9 - Esplorare L'Ignoto

I swing myself onto what is now my horse. Ezio had gotten him for me while I was being introduced to all of the Assassins this morning. He has a nice glossy coat- a light silver colour. Quite a small horse by standards- although still bigger then _Leale_ , Ezio's horse. Ezio told me as we both walked down to the stables, that he is only a year old- but was broken and trained by the head of the stables. His saddle is a dark brown, followed by a set of dark brown horse reins. He is handsome, if I don't say so myself. I have a little experience with horses, but not much. Just what I learned off and on as a child. Both me and Ezio spur both of our horses on, as I make sure my kit is secure. I pull my light blue skimmed hood up, covering most of my face. Ezio has his normal robes on, surprisingly- and he says that it is because he only really used them for major Assassin missions, and that we would move slower if he had it on. I'm not too sure if he is telling the truth or not, but I shrug either way. I have a bow and a fully stocked quiver on my back- the same delicate bow Mario had gifted me yesterday. In the sheave to my left, it has the lightweight sword Mario also gifted me- so that I was well prepared for any eventualities. Ezio had gifted me some Smoke Bombs, but also some Sleep Darts and Poison Darts should worst come to worst. As we ride, we talk a lot to pass the time- mainly about various matters, my training, our pasts and life in general. But the first question he asks me, is about my currently unnamed horse.

"Are you going to name him?" He queries, as he leans into Leale, trying to make her go faster. It would take us round about a day and half (of travelling time, not actual days), closer to two, to actually arrive in Rome, and we were aiming to rest in Orvieto, which is roughly halfway there. It is a small town, so Ezio tells me, so it shouldn't be too much trouble finding an inn. I nod in response to his question, also leaning into my horse to make him speed up.

"Sì. But I don't know what to name him"

Our conversation digresses into us hurling names at each other, until we come across one both I and the horse like. Ezio and Isa everyone- acting like a five year old. But it helps pass the time, so I'm not complaining.

 _"_ _Sussurro_ _"_

 _"_ _Ciuffo"_

 _"_ _Spirito"_

 _"_ _Cavallo"_

I glare jokingly at him for that one. "Very original" I mutter dryly, smiling from cheek to cheek. He smirks at me, and I quickly duck my head away as my cheeks go red. He notices-I know he did- but doesn't comment. Thank God for small mercies. Our little game continues, but after a few more words are hurled, Ezio says one that both me and the horse like- judging from his little snort.

" _Argento_ "

I nod at him, I like the name, it's simple but fitting. And very masculine.

"That didn't take long" He smiles chirpily. I look at him, and can't help but mutter

"And we still have 35.5 left-yay."

He can't help but laugh at my _blatant_ optimism, and his laugh sends trills down my spine. I wish he didn't make me feel that way-it just makes me remember that there is no way he could love me..especially since he falls in love with Sofia in Revelations- and has two children, Marcello and Flavia. If that doesn't happen then the timeline will break. Or maybe it won't?..I don't know, it's not a video game any more- It's real life. I turn away for a moment, before I sense something approach me. My senses had gotten a lot better then they used to be- probably from being trained to predetermine both strikes and moves, in order to help me fight. I turn, and impale whatever it is with my hidden blades, the light bouncing menacingly off of it. With one hand holding onto _Argento_ \- and Ezio being unusually quiet- I look at what is on my hidden blade.

A small, ball of paper is what lies there, my blade emerging triumphantly through the middle. I look at Ezio as I open it up, the crinkled paper lines threatening to tear at every movement. As a result of my impromptu impaling, it has a small triangular hole in the centre, and is detailed in neat handwriting. Much neater than mine. Then I notice what is under the curvy handwriting- an image of a person. It was a person in an archery position- long hair drapes down their back, and their armour is drawn on faintly- almost as if it isn't real. The bow is drawn in the same style- but both the person and the details are defined clearly- with more weight being applied to the charcoal. It wasn't coloured in- but hints of each colour were dabbed here and there- brown in the hair, brown in the eyes, a pale pink defining the face. It is a beautiful picture- and I feel guilty for stabbing it. I then realise that I know this person, and know them well- it is me. The words written above, say, in Italian.

 _'_ _Non pensare a te stesso così alla leggera'_

Or, in English- Do not think of yourself so lightly. I look at Ezio, surprised, (for many reasons- one being that he never displayed much of a passion for art in the games, besides Leonardo's- although I do realise that I should not keep comparing him to the games- he is his own person now) and ask him curiously

"You.." My voice warbles awkwardly, and I swallow in an attempt to regain control of my speaking. "Drew this? Of me?"

He nods slowly- "I think you are beautiful, my friend..you think off yourself too little. It is just a brief sketch- I will do a better one upon our return."

I blink at him rapidly..does he really think that this is just a basic sketch? I can't even do that in art- it looks like he took a photograph of what happened, and just prints it from memory. It's amazing. And I tell him so. Then I clock what he said to me- I'm beautiful. Should I be surprised? I don't know. I know Ezio had a history for-ahem-having fun with the ladies, but from what I could tell he hasn't done it once while he was here.

 _"_ _Mi dispiace"_

His eyebrow raises, and twists his neck so that he is facing me once more. At that moment, it is just me and Ezio- nothing else matters and all that we need in the world is each other. I motion to duck my head, but before I knew it, Ezio had pulled our horses closer together, and puts his hand on my face. His hand guides my head over to him, and I know my cheeks are blazing..I can feel the heat. My eyes briefly flicker to the rapidly moving floor, before I look back up at him.

"Why hide your blush? _Sei bella_ "

"I.." I began awkwardly..phased by the comment. I was unused to receiving them..and it was always difficult for me to tell if they were insincere or not. His eyes patiently stay trained on mine, refusing to flicker.

"In my house..after my Mother and Father died, I moved to live with my grandparents. They took me in, and looked after me. But when they passed away, and I was 16 years old, I had to go live with my Father's long estranged brother. My Uncle I had never met."

Ezio frowns, probably at the lack of emotion I have towards my 'Uncle'. He is undeserving of the name- and if my dad or grandparents would've saw how he treated me, they would go apeshit. I continue as our horses ride parallel, and Ezio's hand still lingers on my face. It is a really nice feeling- and I have to force myself to remember that I am not dreaming.

"My Uncle- for lack of a better word- was an arsehole. He treated me like shit on his shoe. I could never be good enough for him- and both he and his daughter always told me how I wasn't good enough, or how I was weak because I blushed. His daughter was little miss perfect- and eventually I had (had) enough. I filed for emancipation after I got myself a job, and a home, and forged my own life from my past."

Ezio blinks at the term emancipation, and I realise that he either doesn't know the word, or he doesn't know it in English. Sometimes I am grateful that my father taught me Italian before he passed.

" _Emancipazione_ " I clarify, and his face clears almost immediately. Then, his eyes narrow as his lips go tight and frown. He tenses, and for a brief moment I fear that I have somehow made him angry or upset. But no, that wasn't it. What I wasn't expecting however, was a massive rant in Italian, and I was beginning to think he was going to have steam flowing out of his ears.

 _"_ _Figlio bastardo nato dal diavolo in persona, dovrebbe andare a bruciare all'inferno dove appartiene!"_

It's my turn to blink as I slowly interpret what he is saying. It isn't directed at me, that much I gather, but whoever it is, he is obviously angry at them, if his raging fists and narrowed face is anything to say by. And he has some..colourful language.

 _"_ _Come ha osato trattare mia bellissima ragazza così!._ _Se gli metto le mani addosso-_ _"_

During his rant, he withdrew his hand from my face, perhaps in an attempt to not hurt me. But I can see that if I let him go on, he might not stop for a long time, or do something reckless. So..I do the only thing I can think of. I put my hand to his face, and repeat what he did to me- his blazing eyes now paying attention to my soft ones. They widen, bending down at the edges, and he looks into my eyes worriedly.

" _Calma_..Ezio. It is a time long past"

He looks dead set on becoming furious once more, but I simply shake my head at him. He would be no use if he was angry. Both horses kept running without our directions-almost as if they knew their owners were a little sidetracked.

"He is not worth your anger-"

He growls, as if he is against what I'd said. He really wanted to do something to him..at least he didn't exist yet otherwise I think he wouldn't have much life left.

"Anyone who hurts you is worth my anger, _amo...amica_."

His little amendment doesn't go unnoticed by me, but I choose not to push it. Ezio would tell me if he wanted to.

"I am flattered Ezio, truly, but you need not concern yourself with him-especially as he doesn't even exist."

He grudgingly accepts my reasoning, and I realise that my hand is still lingering on his face. Abashed, I let it drop to my side, trying to ignore the awkwardness between us. It was unnerving to say the least. Ezio is the first to break the silence as our horses separate a bit more.

"How was your childhood?"

While a sensitive topic for me, I realise that I know a lot about him, but he knows little about me. It is unfair to him- and I realise that for the first time in a long time, I don't mind telling him about my past.

"My childhood was as good as it could be. I never knew my Mother, but my Father was my main caretaker during my younger years. He taught me Italian, so I could talk to my Grandparents, and he was the one who played with me when I was young. We had fun together- and in-between his work he always made sure I had the best care he could muster, and made sure that I stayed in touch with family. But my Mother's side lost all contact with us after I was born- they blamed me for the loss of their daughter."

Ezio narrows his eyes, but thankfully doesn't go into a full-blown rant. Which was fortunate for me. He was very protective, that much I could see, and I couldn't help but smile at it all.

"That was unfair of them" He remarks, his eyes softening as he looks at me. I nod in reply, but continue to tell my story. I was already feeling better- it was good to get it out.

"So I lived a very happy life for my first ten years of life, until New Years Day, 2009. He pas-" my voice warbles as it always does when I talk about him. I miss him so much. The suddenness of it shocked me to my core, and it was another day I knocked off of the 'getting excited for' list. It kept growing shorter and shorter. Ezio pulls _Leale_ and _Argento_ closer again, and this time takes both hands off his reigns. He wraps me up in a hug, and runs his hands through my hair in a soothing motion. I can't help but blush at the close proximity of the two of us. We stay like that for a long while, before I finally compose myself to continue my story.

"After...the event..I moved to live with my Grandparents, who lived in Manchester, an hour away from where me and my Father lived. The house was sold, and the proceeds went into a trust fund for me, so that I would have money for when I was older."

Ezio nods, pulling back from the hug slightly so that he could look into my eyes steadily.

"Follow my breathing" He says softly, and I realise that I had been having a panic attack. I hadn't notice..I was too wrapped up in the past. As soon as Ezio points it out, I feel the overwhelming feeling of being suffocated, as my throat constricts and I feel like I can't take any air in. My eyes shoot open no doubt, but Ezio I watch Ezio's ton..chest, as it rises in and out, and try to match the rhythm.

"In.." He breathes "Out..."

We repeat this for a few more moments, before my breathing returns to normal, my chest slowing down. I look up at him, tears watering, and I try to duck my head because I'm embarrassed. I always am- ever since they surfaced and became a problem. Ezio's hands guide my face up to his, and I can tell from his expression he doesn't like me hiding my face, or the way I act when I have them.

"Sorry" I choke out, but Ezio simply shakes his head.

" _No, mi dispiace._ I knew you had a troubled past- but I still asked. So if anything, I'm sorry."

But I shake my head. Does he not see how much he helped me? Even though it has been a long time, it's good for me to get it out. I can't keep crying or having panic attacks every time I speak about them- it would be bad for my health, but also my life.

"It's okay Ezio" I murmur. I pause..before adding on "If it's okay, I'll tell you more at a later date'

He simply nods, before pulling our horses apart once more. We ride on in awkward silence, and soon my patience begins to wear thin. How does Ezio travel for so long? I was getting restless, my legs itching in the stirrups. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I shuffle awkwardly in an attempt to rest my aching limbs.

"We can stop and stretch our legs for awhile" Ezio speaks up, startling me slightly. I turn to look at him- we hadn't been travelling that long have we?

"A few hours" He replies. I blink as I realise I must've said it out loud- I really need to put an end to that habit. I nod, and we guide our horses to the side of the road, in the middle of grassy plains. The Italian sun sets over the land, washing the lands over with a golden red hue. It was beautiful. We both dismount our horses, and as soon as my legs come into contact with the ground, they wobble and threaten to collapse. As soon as it started, someone's arms scoop under my shoulders, and lower me to the ground. Ezio. I look at him, but he just smirks.

"Always happens to someone who isn't used to long journeys- you get used to it"

He sits down next to me, stretching his own limbs out as his robes flow out behind him. The grass is comfy and soft, and I could easily fall asleep here. Ezio lies down similarly as we both gaze into the blue sky, just sitting contently and watching the clouds. They were beginning to melt into the sky, and I realise how long we had been travelling.

"Ezio, what time is it?"

He looks at me, then the sky, before saying "Roughly about 6PM"

Sorry what? We have been travelling for about twelve hours? Bloody hell, I thought it had only been a couple of hours. I must've been so out of it. Ezio smirks, a feature that is slowly becoming more permanent on his face.

"Time passes by more quickly then you would anticipate, don't you think so?"

" _Sì_ " I answer, honestly. But I realise we still have a long way to travel.

We both stay like that for a short while, before we decide to continue our journey. We were going to travel until about 11pm, before we rest for the night. Ezio informs me that the day after, we are still going to stop for a decent meal and a lay bye in Orvieto, and have a good nights sleep. The hours pass by quickly, as me and Ezio converse about different things once more. He is easy to talk to-but this simply strengthens my crush on him, much to my chagrin. There is just so much about him that I like- and I abandon all hopes of my crush disappearing. But once more, it isn't meant to be- plus why would he love someone like me? I'm rather plain- and I can't even talk about my past without a panic attack or crying session. I am barely an Assassin- my training being largely basic- and I'm not even from a high social class- which I have learned from the games, is very important. I'm weak..

Ezio taps me on the shoulder, before looking at me. His lips twitch in disapproval, before he murmurs huskily

"Stop thinking so low of yourself. Trust me, I can read it on your face, and whatever you are thinking probably isn't even true."

Well..at least some things don't change. There is always someone to tell me the exact same thing, whether it was my Father, Grandparents, or, now, Ezio. He seems to enjoy the role he has unknowingly accepted, but I know he is just looking out for me. I smile wistfully, before turning to face straight ahead- soon we would be stopping, and maybe I would tell Ezio more about my past. Maybe not.

* * *

Translations

esplorare l'ignoto – Exploring the Unknown

Sussurro - Whisper

Ciuffo - Wisp

Spirito - Spirit

Cavallo - Horse

Argento – Silver

Non pensare a te stesso così alla leggera - Do not think of yourself so lightly

Mi dispiace – I'm sorry

Sei bella – You are beautiful

Emancipazione - Emancipation

Figlio bastardo nato dal diavolo in persona, dovrebbe andare a bruciare all'inferno dove appartiene. - A bastard son born of the devil himself, he should go and burn in hell where he belongs.

Come ha osato trattare mia bellissima ragazza così. _Se gli metto le mani addosso-_ How dare he treat my beautiful girl like that. If I get my hands on him-

Calma – Calm.

Amo..Amica – Lo..Friend

No, mi dispiace. - No, I'm sorry.

* * *

Author's Note

This was another one of those chapters that are easy to write, even if it is just a filler. The next chapter, they will still be travelling, but some actions will still clear up. Also, for (I think it was last chapter) when Isa mentions that she doesn't know how she would react to killing someone, this was because Ezio told her that she didn't kill the guard holding her active, and that her arrow missed.

And yes, Isa has been through the wars. I am unnecessarily cruel to my first OC.

Disclaimer - If I owned Assassin's Creed, everybody would have happy lives and would join the Assassin's because they wanted to- and none of their families would die.

Have a nice morning/afternoon/night

~Cait


	10. Chapter 10 - Attacco a Sorpresa

I was a bit restless this evening, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't that I was too uncomfy-the grass was surprisingly soft- but I couldn't help but think something was going to happen. I didn't know what, but I had the feeling it would. Call me paranoid. So I laid awkwardly, trying to either fall asleep or distract myself enough so that I would. Ezio seemed to be asleep from what I could tell, but I also knew that Assassin's were trained to be very light sleepers. Myself included- although I always have been a light sleeper, waking up at the quietest noise.

 _Argento_ and _Leale_ were lying down, and I could hear one of them snorting softly in their sleep. The skies were dusky- the entire area peaceful save for the whistle of the wind, and the cawing of restless birds. I clench my fist, and my Hidden Blade emerges loyally. Sometimes I can't help but think that it's all a dream. That one day, I will wake up in jeans and a t-shirt, no hidden blades, weapons or robes in sight. I'll be lying on my bed, wrapped up in my duvet, preparing for my day at University. Bag laying over in the side of the room, books spilling out, the sounds of cars driving past my house. I yawn, before being dragged back to the present. I lay on my side, and absentmindedly ran my hands over the scar that was there. It seemed like so long ago that I arrived here, lonely in the world, with no friends to my name. But then Ezio saved me from the guard- and has looked after me ever since. Even trained me in the ways of the Assassins- a secret dream of mine ever since I played the original Assassin's Creed. My prayers had been answered- albeit in a different way I was expecting. I listen to Ezio's steady breaths, not too deep or too shallow, but I could tell the lightest thing would awaken him. I close my eyes, hoping I could get some sleep before we continue our journey tomorrow- later today I mean.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep no matter what I did, so I sat reading in order to pass the time. I gave up on sleep a few hours ago. If I was lucky, I would fall asleep reading. It was a book written by Aristotle, and it was interesting even if it was out of my taste. I like fantasy books, but also novelised versions of video games. Always good to read. As I read, I realised I could hear footsteps. Faint, but easily loud enough for me to hear. Thinking they were just people travelling, I ignored them at first, instead choosing to read. But as a short amount of time passed, the footsteps became louder, and I could tell they were closer then before. Call me paranoid but were they approaching us? Were they after us? I craned my ears trying to hear them. I wanted to determine whether they were hear for us or fellow travellers before I woke Ezio up. He needs as much sleep as he can get.

Even in the silence, it was difficult to hear. But I just about heard them muttering harshly. My necklace began to glow subtly, and I glanced at it harshly. I appreciated it's help, but I didn't need it giving me away because of the harsh light. It seemed content to just glow dimly, before it flashed dully, startling me for a moment. Whenever it flashes like it does, it generally means something unbelievable happens. Case in point, a large orange fox emerging from it. It was translucent, which reminded me of when I saw Ezio as the eagle. It sat, and cocked it's head at me. Foxes are usually timid..but for some reason it wasn't scared of me. And from what I could tell it was some sort of spirit. It approaches me, and I hold my hand out to it. It muzzles me, and I enjoy the warm feeling that it emits. It reminds me of home. Suddenly, it tenses, before jumping at me, and although I quickly recoil backwards, it manages to land on me. Similar to what Ezio said, it disappeared into me, and the feeling of detachment arose within me. I blinked, and looked at my hands. Orange fur lined them, along with black claws sticking out of my now digitgrade hands. I didn't have much time to think, because something at the back of my mind nudged me in the direction of Ezio.

 _'Wake him up.'_

I was startled by the line of thoughts that emerged in my head. They weren't mine..so where did they come from? Was it the necklace? I didn't know, but I hurry over to Ezio. I pause, realising I don't have hands to shake him awake with. Using the first thing that came to mind, I nudge him awake with my (strangely feeling) muzzle. He jumps awake the minute my nose (that sounds so strange) made contact with his neck. He looks around quickly, before finally noticing the orange creature next to him. I'm not exactly inconspicious. He looks over to where I was previously laying and looks at me worriedly.

"Do you know where Isa is?!"

I huff. I'm flattered that he's worried about me, but I'm also surprised he hasn't noticed the necklace round my neck. I make a weird noise, but look pointedly at my own chest, swelled up with orange and white fur. It's hard to point to your own chest when you have to use four hands..legs..limbs to walk. He glances at me, looking down at my chest (thank God for fur I guess) and he sees my necklace around my neck.

 _"_ _Non può essere.._ Isabella?"

I nod triumphantly. Now, how to point out that there is enemies. I never was any good at charades. Considering I'm quadrupedal now..it makes my life a bit more difficult. My mind flashes through memories of films, before one thought settles in my mind. Could I scratch the word 'enemies' out?

It's too many curly letters though..which would be difficult to scratch out. What about the word in Italian? Less curly letters..I'll try that. I painstakingly unsheathe one claw, and scratch out a straight line in the dirt. I had to make this quick..they were coming closer and closer. I quickly draw a wavering diagonal line, before doing another straight up. 'N'. I try to do it as quickly as possible so that we have much time as possible before they come. Fortunately, thank God, Ezio quickly guessed the word from just writing ' _Nem'_. He speaks the word aloud, and I nod in confirmation. He quickly drops down into a crouch, and I direct him to where the sound is coming from. We both hide in the grass, looking at the group of eight people who stand there.

"So. They will be here?"

"Yes. Just a few metres are where they rest."

"How does he know this?"

"Rodrigo stares into the ball and it tells him things. Strange things."

Oh _merda._ How the hell does he have the Apple already? He shouldn't have it until at least a few years. How bad have I fucked up the timeline? Ezio hasn't saved the Pope yet, hasn't even been to Venice, hasn't done a lot of things he was supposed to do. Maybe it is a different Apple? I don't know what would be worse, them having two Apples or just having one earlier.

"But he says the ball only tells him certain things. The rest of the time it tells him nothing."

"So it is unreliable?"

The guard nods, and they all unsheathe their swords. I suppose it is reassuring if the Apple is faulty. Then he can't spy on all our plans. Or at least not all of them. The leader turns to the rest as I ponder, and nods in response.

"Let's go"

Well they are going to have fun when they realise we aren't there. Ezio turns his head to me, and looks to the two guards passing in front of us. They can't be seen by the rest, and provided we take them out at the same time, that means that we can take them out sneakily. We edge forward, and I watch Ezio lunge, his blade coming out with a snick. I jump, and let the nagging feeling in the back of my head guide me. My dagger like teeth snap onto their neck, and I apply pressure. I taste copper blood, but don't let that deter me. The slightest release of pressure could end up in death for me and Ezio. I snap my head to the side quickly, forcing the man's neck to follow, and drag him into the bush. He lays still, beads of blood dribbling down his neck, but his chest is still.

Ezio glances at me quickly, before we stalk further ahead. There are still 6 guards for us to kill. Kill..does killing make me a monster? Someone who is unfit to be around? I wonder what it was like for Ezio to kill for the first time..does it feel so horrible? I swallow, I don't have time to be distracted by philosophy. There is still six men to take down..I can ponder..and think, after the danger has passed. Me and Ezio separate with a flick of his hand, me going to one end, Ezio hiding in a bush near me. The plan was for me to lure two of them over to him, so he could take them out. He was very opposed to this plan, unwilling to put me in danger, especially the way I am now, but I insisted (mainly consisted of me headbutting- couldn't exactly speak English or Italian at the present moment) and so he gave in. Very reluctantly. But I was honestly expecting something more difficult..not for him to give in so easy.

* * *

So here I am. Running infront of our would be murderers, and yipping like a cat high on catnip. Which poses a question..is a Fox closer to a feline or a canine? Foxes always looked more like a cat to me..but I remember reading somewhere that they were a member of the wolf family. Anyway, I yowl and yip and make various other noises I was unaware I could make. There was that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me to continue with our plan. My tail...that felt so strange to say..swished placidly, and it felt like I had (had) the limb all my life rather than for half an hour.

"What is that?" Guard Number 1 asks.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, instead focusing on getting their attention. How many animals did they know that had a bright orange coat? It took me a short amount of time to realise what I was..so either I was smart (which I'm not) or they were dumb (still seemed more likely then me being smart).

 _"_ _Una volpe"_ Guard Two mentions, before pausing for a moment. _"_ _Idiota"_

"What's it doing?"

'It' happens to be a she, thank you very much. And in regards to what I'm doing? I'm trying to lure two idiots over to my friend who is waiting to introduce them to his friend, Blade. Or at least, that is what I would say if I could speak.

"...I don't know. But it would make a good fur coat. Let's kill it"

What a tone change. I crouch down, and wave my tail, and bounce away. They look at me, and I bounce back, before diving away as a sword swings down. Too slow. I jeer at him..in foxish- what I'm calling it now- and as the two idiots chase after me, I dive towards where Ezio is concealed.

"Where'd it go?" I yowled from behind Ezio, guiding them towards him.

"I think it came from over there!"

They walked towards Ezio, who waited until they were close. Then, he sprung, blades shining in the dusk. They found their place in the chests of the two guards, similar to what it was like when Ezio saved me oh so long ago. I assisted Ezio in hiding them in the bushes, before we went after the last four. Both me and Ezio agreed that we should take them out in open combat- they were in an area where it was impossible to be stealthy, and there was only four of them. It wouldn't be too hard. We both crouch once more, sneaking up behind the first two people. As Ezio goes towards the first one, I leap onto the second guy, his red coat not protecting him from my claws. My teeth clamp themselves around his neck, and I tug this was and that.

His comrades spin around and I see Ezio fighting with them, his sword withdrawn for once. I get off the man, trying not to think about how I killed him, and circled them. I feinted for one's wrist, before actually going towards his ankle. My teeth make contact and I keep the grip tight, as he flails his leg out furiously. I keep hearing swords clash in the background, and I know Ezio is still fighting the second-to-last guard. My split second distraction allows the guy I'm fighting to slash me with his sword, but I jerk back so it is only a flash wound. I snarl bearing my blood stained teeth. That hurt goddammit! I lunge towards his hand to try and get it out of commission, but he shifts his hand, and I grab his forearm instead. I hate fighting as a bloody fox. Sword to sword or hand to hand would be so much easier. But all I have to rely on are my teeth (ew) and my claws. Still, I guess Assassins were trained to be adaptable so I shouldn't exactly complain. Biting deeply and tasting blood, I land back on my paws, learning from last time not to keep biting for too long. He yells cusses at me, and I realise that Ezio has finished off his guard. He approaches the guard I'm fighting, as I duck to the side, before headbutting the guy's leg, hard. It was an attempt to unbalance him, and it did. But my head also hurt now. He kicks me in the ribs in retaliation, but this allows Ezio to slide his sword into the man's guts. He collapses to the ground, blood pooling around him, and Ezio crouches down. He closes his eyes, and stabbing his hidden blade into the man's throat, whispers a final;

 _"_ _Requiescat in Pace"_

As I limp over to Ezio, my ribs aching painfully, he looks at me, before picking me up gently. He picked me up like I was a feather. Ridiculously light. How strong was he? My eyes were drooping- I was so tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I didn't sleep?

"You are feeling tired, _s_ _ì_?"

I nod, snuggling into his chest. A feeling of warmth surrounds me, as the feeling of detachment fades. As I feel even more lethargic, I faintly see the spirit of a fox, who nods at me, before disappearing into my necklace once more. I feel Ezio adjust his hands to get a better grip, and he moves me slightly. I'm too tired to care at the moment, but I fight the instinct to fall asleep.

"I believe a side effect of-whatever our objects do to us- makes us tired. Perhaps we will find out more when we find the scroll. But for now, rest Isa. I will look after you."

With Ezio's approval, I finally stop fighting and drift off into sleep, the feeling never being more welcomed then it was now.

* * *

Ugh, why is everything moving? Bumping up and down and giving me vertigo. It's making me feel sick. Something that feels warm is wrapped around me, and I can feel my robes as they cling to my body. I force open my eyes, and notice that the first thing I see is _Ezio_. I blink, do a double take, and quickly try to figure out if I'm dreaming or not. As far as I can tell, we're on _Leale_ , but we could easily be on _Argento_ for all I know. I can't twist to see who I'm on.

"Ezio?"

I murmur sleepily. The sun is shining overhead, and as I shift awkwardly I register a dull aching pain in my ribs. I glanced down, but they were just badly bruised.

"... _Sì_ Isa?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Oh my God I probably sound like a drunk person that has a concussion. And yes, I do know what that is like. I have experienced it. Ezio's chest moves in and out quickly, and I realise he is laughing.

"No, Isa. You are not. Am I really that dreamy?"

"Yes.."

I say half haphazardly. Why did I say that?! Stupid brain is still half asleep. Heat rises into my cheeks as I blush, and I automatically go to duck my head, before fighting the instinct. Plus, I had nowhere to even duck my head to.

"Well I'm flattered, _Bella._ "

Well this isn't awkward at all. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so out of it when I was asleep.

"Why is everything jumping?"

 _Aaand_ I sound drunk again. Go me. Ezio simply smiled crookedly, before he shuffled me in his arms. Wait a minute, Is he holding me in his arms again?

"We are on _Leale_ , Isa. _Argento_ is riding along us at the side. He is very obedient. We have been travelling for about three hours, and you have been asleep for about 9."

Nine hours? Jesus I haven't slept that long in forever. I must have been exhausted after last night if I slept that long..plus the fact I didn't sleep last night.

"Do you think you can ride by yourself Isa?"

Of course..if he had been holding me for three hours, I imagine it was uncomfy for him.. And now I feel guilty. I nod, and he slowly pulls _Leale_ to a stop, and _Argento_ stops similarly. I really should applaud whoever broke these two..especially if _Argento_ can just stop and ride of his own accord. I jump off clumsily, before mounting _Argento_. Ezio is shaking his hands out, before looking at me as I shuffle and get myself comfortable. He guides _Leale_ into a sprint, and I spur _Argento_ in suit. Soon we are at the pace that we were originally, and we just ride in awkward silence for a time. Damn my brain cursing me with these inappropriate thoughts.

"We should be in Orvieto soon-" He pauses, before adding on, "We can sleep in a proper bed and have proper food- my treat"

If that wasn't something to look forward to then I don't know what would be. But I hate that he is always buying and treating me, but I can't even contribute or offer anything in return. I'll find a way to repay him..some day. I look forwards as we continue to ride into the sun, like something out of a western movie.

* * *

Translations

Attacco a Sorpresa – Surprise Attack

Non può essere – It can't be

Nemici – Enemies

Una volpe – A Fox

Idiota - Idiot

* * *

Author's Note

This is another chapter I really hated writing. I also fear that I got a bit _too AU'y_ in this story..considering all the weird stuff that happened in this chapter. But when they eventually get to Rome (next few chapters or so) we will have explanations and a bit of deviation from the games. I promise there is some sort of canon explanation. Just maybe not a good one. Next chapter will feature Ezio and Isa exploring Orvieto, and hopefully, _hopefully,_ some relationship exploration.

Also tried cleaning up the format, so hopefully it is slightly easier to read.

Hope you have had a great day/night

~Cait


	11. Chapter 11 - Pace, Amore e Sentimenti

Underlined \- Only two lines, but means that the text belongs to the game, and not yours truly.

* * *

Isa had been growing restless for the last leg of our journey to Orvieto. She was in deep thought, and nothing that I said would snap her out of it. She was in her own world. And I could guess what it was about- after all, she had killed for the first known time today. In her world, that thing wasn't okay...and I remembered the way I had responded for my first kill. But the circumstances were different, and I had only ever been told that killing was bad if there was no reason. She had been told it was bad altogether, and that to kill was to be less then evil. The fact that she had killed had taken time to be realised- between the sleep, and the journey, and the pure shock of what had happened. But I knew she would realise eventually. Her eyes were blank, and she looked autonomous as she followed right after me and Leale. It was terrifying to see her face so empty, so blank, so inhuman. I glance over to her every so often, but she shows no response. Fortunately Orvieto and its stone walls of solitude were going to show up soon, where I could hopefully get some words through to her, but also try and get her to talk to me. Bottling it up would do no good.. and I didn't want to know what she was thinking in her head.

"Isa?" I query, after I hastily explained our arrival to the Guards, who had shown up in a reassuring blue hue. It was rare to meet honest guards in current times, but it seems like the Templar's hadn't been able to clench the city in their hands. That makes one place. I guide Leale and Argento, and hand their reigns to the stable master.

"We're here, Isa"

She doesn't seem to hear me, so I went to repeat it once more, before she swung herself off Argento, and landed with a small bump. Her robes were covered in blood, even though she hadn't been wearing it when she was fighting. I knew she had a flash wound along her chest, but she had told me it was only a light wound. She refused to let me see it, but I would try and see it tonight while we were resting. If she would let me that is.

"Seguimi... Isabella"

She nods, and robotically follows me as I look for the Assassin's Bureau. Mario had told me that it would be near the town centre, and that an Assassin would be waiting for me. Whom, I didn't know. So after asking for directions from the guard at the front gate, we followed the roads and houses to find the town centre. It was quite late, so the stands that surrounded it, were empty, and all you could hear was the hustle and bustle of the taverns, and the sound of drunkards picking fights. It was comforting in all honesty. The area surrounding us seemed empty, but a quick scan using eagle vision showed two people crouched on a nearby roof, glowing a reassuring blue hue. I looked up to them, and recalled the sign language of Assassin's from deep within my mind. We don't use it very often, but when unsure of whether someone is an ally or not (not all people have eagle vision that just tells them) it comes in handy. And I'm fairly sure they could see me and Isa. I make sure I am looking at them while I am gesturing, so that they can see them. I make a circle shape with one hand, before clasping it over my heart. I then repeat the action another time, making it plural. ' _Allies_ '. One simple action could mean many different things. I interlock my hands, and point my fingers up, making a sort of prayer shape. I move it side to side, before clenching a singular fist. 'Minor Injuries' I then put both my hands together again, and touch my head against them gently. ' _Rest_ ' I squint my eyes in eagle vision, which brightens the surroundings enough to allow me to see the Assassin's return gestures. Their middle finger and ring finger are the only two fingers bent down, before they straighten out their hand. They make a gesture symbolising two, before making a small circle with his hands. Then, they put a palm out, fingers spread out, before they both disappear to the other side of the roof.

 _'Leap of Faith. Two Guides. Near by. Stay'_

Doing like they say, I stand near Isa, as she pulls her hood up. Since mine is already up, I tug at it to make sure it is up firmly. I test my hidden blades out of reflex, and make sure my pouch is full of smoke bombs. Just in case. Her robes fit nicely on her, like they were made for her, and they bring out her body perfectly. The light blue of her robes contrasts nicely with her hazel eyes, and the blue is a nice aqua colour. Just a short while later, the two apprentices approached us from the side, and I turned, Isa seemingly copying me.

 _"Ciao Messer Ezio, Dama Isabella."_

 _"Ciao,_ Apprentice."

I greet. One of them gestures to follow him, and I glance quickly back at Isa. She still hadn't said a word, alarming me. We follow in tandem the Apprentice, with Isa following meekly behind. The sun set in the background, creating a beautiful sight, but all I cared about was the condition of my young charge.

* * *

As I collapsed on the bed provided, eager to sleep after a long day of travelling, I look towards Isa, who is just sitting on her own bed. She was out of it still, and my worry extended. All tiredness was forgotten the minute I saw the state my Apprentice was in. Stretching out, I walk over to her, and tap her on the shoulder, causing her to snap back to attention, her hidden blade reaching towards my neck out of instinct. But I anticipated this, and leapt backwards, my own hidden blade activating in anxiety of protecting my jugular.

"Isa?.."

I asked her cautiously. My hands were up in a peaceful gesture, and her eyes blinked before she lowered her wrist slowly. She had let her hair cascade down her back, and had spent a while brushing it robitically.

 _"Sì?"_

She replies. Even her voice was monotonous, and I tried not to wince. I think she needed to get out..maybe go sit on the rooftops somewhere. I don't know.

"We should work on our free-running."

She gives me a look, before hiding it quickly. She nods, and we climb out the window (as you do.) Hopefully I can get her to relax enough so that she can tell me what's on her mind..but the thing is I think I can guess. I had heard of this problem from experience, but Mario had also warned me about it. Those who have a fragile heart, and a sense of caring, suffer the most from what we do. He had told me it would take time for her to get back to normal, and probably much longer for her to come to terms with what she had done.

* * *

The wind batters against my face as I sprint from the inn to the central square, Isa lagging behind slowly. She needed to practise, but she is far from slow. And she has improved much since she arrived- unable to jump across the smallest of gaps. Much natural potential lies within her, dormant and underlying. All it took was for it to be harnessed. She may even have the second sight, but that remained to be seen, and would also be something we would cover at a later date. I scramble up a tall building, my hands finding handholds and securely holding on. My feet bounced up, and I gained altitude, Isa followed behind me carefully. She still had reservations when it came to climbing, but could climb at a decent pace. As I arrive at the top, I move away from the edge, and lower my hood. The sun was setting over the distant sky, and was a beautiful dusky colour. Calm and peaceful- unlike Monteriggioni, which was always hustling and bustling at all times of day. With a small noise, Isa sat next to me, as we swung our legs over the edge, ignorant of everything that was happening around us.

"It reminds me of home you know"

Isa startles me by speaking for the first time in which seems like an age. I turn to look at her, and see her eyes twinkling softly in the fading sunlight. She is playing with her hair in her hands, intertwining each piece within each other.

"How so?"

I query, glad that she is speaking. At least she is doing something, and with emotion. It is a surprising, and welcome, change from what she was saying before.

"Every night..before my father died, he would read me stories about what was beyond the stars. And that it was an eternal living ground, and each constellation represented the different beings that were there. I always believed, when I first played the games, that Altair- the constellation not the Master Assassin/Grandmaster- was always the domain of the Assassins who have fallen."

It's certainly a very creative idea of what happens after we die. And it oviously meant a lot to both her and her father. Who would I be to critiscise their beliefs?

"Your Father sounds like a very wise man"

Wistfully, she nods, smiling softly to herself. I say the question out in my head, before repeating it back to Isa. After all, I don't wish to cause her any more distress then she is already in.

"How are you?.."

She shakes her head as her eyes water up, just from thinking about it.

"I'm..I could be better. I killed people Ezio. And I didn't even _care_ until after they were all dead!"

She begins to shake and I grab her trembling form with all my strength. I run my hands through her hair, in an attempt to sooth her, and I whisper various _calmas_ into her ear. Her head buries deep into the crook of my shoulder, gasping and crying deeply. I hate seeing her like this..it destroys my heart.

"Isa..you are not evil. You only killed to save yourself and I, which is a valid reason to kill. You know the creed we adhere to. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. So, while we must retain responsibility for those we..kill, we do not need to see the truth. You are an Assassin, not a murderer- you kill only to save those you care about, and to defend those who cannot."

She nods into my neck, and one of her hands searches for mine. Placing it in hers, she grasps hard. She looks up into me her eyes watering, as her gaze searches mine.

"Ezio..I..-"

I look at her, as she tries to gather the words she's searching for. She opens her mouth, before coughing, and abandons whatever she was going to say. She stretches, wiping her eyes, before tying her hair up.

"Can we have a spar?"

* * *

Swords clash, noise scrambling out over the grey town of Orvieto. The fast fluid instincts of battle flow through me, hardwired by training. I dive and roll under a sword blade which was aimed for my neck, before I swing my sword at her ribs in a returned gesture. She parries effortlessly, as the sound of steel on steel rings out once more. The swords push against each other before they repel. The light is becoming dim, and it is becoming difficult to see where she is attacking from. She is light on her feet- easy to over power- but hard to detect when your sense of sight is diminished. She doesn't disturb the elements around her as she moves- rather she works with them. She is deadly in the right circumstances. Sensing where she is coming from, I jump as she swings a low blow at my feet. I bring my sword to strike downwards, but she steps back quickly, and we circle each other menacingly, our dance of death just beginning. I switch my sight to eagle vision, and her position became clear in a blaze of...purple? What the hell? She shouldn't be purple- purple isn't a colour in the 'eagle vision colour list'. I blink, and look at her again as she swings her sword at me. I parry with the underside of my blade, and wonder if I'm going nuts or something. I prepare to lunge for her stomach, muscles tensing in preparation. But she pauses, her eyes shifting quickly. She stands stiff and still, and that in itself gains my attention. And I stop immediately, she isn't a dirty fighter, so I know it isn't a trick. They glow a weird colour..silver. But why? Does she have the vision?

"Ezio?.." She whispers softly. "I..think something is happening with my eyesight. I can.."

She pauses, like she's trying to figure out how to phrase it.

"..I can see figures moving around..they look like..guards? Patrolling around it seems like? They are in a dark blue colour..it's weird. But then I see you. And you're glowing purple..and I can see you thrusting towards my stomach, before rolling out of the way of something."

Wait what? That doesn't sound like eagle vision- it certainly doesn't predict people's moves. And that's exactly what she did- she predicted the move I had yet to do. And I have no idea what it is. Is it a distant cousin of eagle vision? A sister sight?

"I know it's not eagle vision" she continues "it looks and acts a lot different then this."

She says that so casually, it's difficult to remember that she came from the future. That she had seen my entire life from birth to death. But she refuses to tell me certain things in fear of repercussions. She blinks a couple of time, and her eyes fade to their normal brown. A beautiful colour for a beautiful person.

"I..honestly do not know."

I reply to her, as we both tense our muscles for another spar. My sword is poised infront of me, and Isa's soon follows.

"Perhaps the scroll will tell us more information. If it doesn't, we can ask Mario when we go back"

She nods, and I allow her the first move. It's only courtesy after all. She takes it, and lunges, and I dive to the side, rolling. I try to whack her in the ribs, but she parries with her sword, before I attempt to sweep her legs.

"I hope so Ezio..there is too much things we don't know."

I nod in agreement as I try to alleviate her fears. We continue sparring for a short while, before it simply became to dark and too dangerous to even attempt continuing. We descend down the building, and head back to the inn, the tiredness from earlier catching me up and making itself known once more. We had to leave Orvieto tomorrow- and we needed to rest, lest we be an easy target on the road. And that would not end up good for either me or Isa- should we end up in trouble we may need both of us to fight them off.

* * *

1 Day Later.

 _Grazie Dio_ that _Roma_ was due to appear soon. Perhaps ten or so more minutes from now. Me and Isa were getting ridiculously bored of travelling, and the miles yearned on and on. I am glad we will be in _Roma_ soon- mysteries shall be solved, and we will get the chance to perhaps take on a few contracts. I glance at Isa as my thoughts centre on that point. She still hadn't come to terms with the lives she has taken, but she isn't in her nearly comatose state anymore. Which is a positive I suppose. Her eyes were currently focused on the horizon, her hood hiding her figures underneath the shadows. Once more, the sun is setting, but the sky is a hazy black rather than it's characteristic purple dusk. She has adapted to Argento amazingly, and considering that she had ridden very little before, she looked like a natural.

"Ezio!"

She shouts gathering my attention. My neck swivels harshly as I concentrate on her, trying to ignore the- ah- inappropriate thoughts my mind was sending me. I blink as I stare at her, her head turned around to face me. Her eyes were lit up in joy, and she looked so happy.

"What?"

"I see Roma!"

My face breaks out into a grin as I grabbed Leale's reigns harder. Sure enough, as I squint out into the scene before us, I could clearly see buildings littering the view. I kick Leale softly in the ribs, and crack the reigns sharply.

"Race you!"

I shout as Leale snorts with contempt and pulls ahead of Argento. She hates to lose, and will do everything she can to win. Here I go again, I think, personifying a horse. Isa laughs, a beautiful sound, before she spurs her own horse on, trying to keep pace with Leale.

"Ezio! You cheat!"

I laugh and retort

"It's not cheating- it's called gaining an advantage!"

And that was how Roma was introduced to us. Two Assassins, racing each other to the stables, the sound of their laughs echoing over the harsh valleys.

 _It is a good life we lead._

The best. May it never change.

Truer words have never been spoken.

* * *

Translations

Pace, Amore e Sentimenti Imbarazzanti - Peace, Love, and Awkward Feelings

Seguimi...Isabella- Follow me Isabella

Roma - Rome

Grazie Dio - Thank God

Calmas - Calms

* * *

Author's Note

Only own Isabella- blah blah blah- rights to Ubisoft- blah blah blah.

I love writing this story, even if a lot of the chapters are one's that I deem 'bad'. But either way, people must enjoy reading, especially according to all the emails I get about 'insert name here' has followed your story. I really appreciate it, you guys! Thanks!

I feel ridiculously guilty about the length of time you all waited for this chapter- and it isn't really even that good of a chapter. But at least next chapter will be in Rome, and I aim for them to spend a little while there, and for Ezio to finally finish the events of Assassin's Creed 2. I won't leave excuses for why this chapter was so long in coming- just know that I've been working through some issues, and that August was a crappy month for me in general.

-Also, couldn't actually fit the entire chapter name in the title, because of character limits, but the actual name is the one in the translations.

Thanks for reading!

~Cait


	12. Chapter 12 - Cercare la Verità

I had always wanted to visit the Pantheon, but I had never had the chance to be in Rome. Now, I was getting my chance, albeit a couple of millenniums in the past. My robes were covering me up, shrouding me in the darkness. Ezio was on the layer above, and we were trying to get to the centre. But our job wasn't that easy- it was full of Templars, and we needed to get in stealthily. The Assassin 's didn't have that strong of a presence in Rome yet- and it probably wouldn't until Ezio had been to Venice and back, and the prat Rodrigo Borgia had been laid to rest. I know I said I would try to not alter the timeline too much, but I will not allow Monteriggioni to fall. I will do everything in my power to make sure that it will not happen. _Ezio shall not lose his last father figure._ I will do everything in my power to prevent him from going through that, even if it is me in his place. He has much to live for- I, on the other hand, not so much. Slipping from the shadows, I crouch to the wall, activating the sight that we had still not named. I didn't know what it was just yet, but I was able to control it well enough with a few of Ezio's tips. It certainly wasn't as easy as a button press, but then again, when is it? The background dulled to a faded grey, a line detailing the guard's paths. It glows a vibrant amber, standing out against the lifeless background. I can see the guards- who are lit up in a furious crimson- walk around, translucently. Ezio glowed a sharp purple colour, flaring viciously above me. I 'saw' the guards patrolling around, around about 30 seconds between each member. They will not see me- but one will catch sight of Ezio if he goes to take one out. I would have to take out the guard that will see him- else we risk being detected.

* * *

I still hated killing..it seemed wrong to me, and I felt completely and utterly evil when I did it. But I had to kill to defend us..but does that make it right? It was these kind of philosophical thoughts which tormented me day after day, night after night. It was the same thoughts that made me stay awake at night, giving me horrific nightmares. I never realised how Altaïr, Ezio, Ratonhnhaké:ton, or any of the other Assassins coped with this..or how hard it was. Each had different reactions.

Altaïr was brought into the Brotherhood from a very young age after his parents were murdered. He knew only the Tenets, and when he disobeyed them, he learnt a valuable lesson. But as a result, he was hardened, and prepared for killing.

Ezio was born into the Brotherhood, but the knowledge remained hidden to him until after his Father and Brothers were killed, and his Uncle Mario told him. He followed his anger for revenge, and his first kill was Vieri, his childhood bully. We were never shown how he coped- besides his anger and fury towards the corpse, and I had not asked for fear of upsetting him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton, while not born into the Brotherhood, lost everything when George Washington ordered his village to be burned down. He lost his _Ista_ (Mohawk for Mother, I believe), and vowed to Charles Lee to take his revenge when he was old enough. He refused to kill those who did not need to die- taking the Creed far more literally then his Ancestors did.

Then there was me. Isabella, half Italian, half English, fluent in both languages. Father died when I was 10, Grandparents when I was 16, left with an estranged asshole for an Uncle, and filed for emancipation. Normal school girl besides all that, until I ended up here. Far from what these three Assassins, and other's had been through- in the time I was born, I was protected, and had no need to fight, and as such never had any training.

I was far behind the Assassins, and I wasn't sure if I had any chance of catching up. I doubted it..but I will keep trying.

* * *

Snapping out of my thoughts, I sprang like a coiled viper. One hand wrapped around his mouth, my hidden blade piercing through his heart like a knife through butter. As I added another nightmare to the list, and blood pooled, I dragged the corpse back, and hid it in a nearby box. Switching my vision once more, I see Ezio dragging a similarly shaped body back, hiding it in the shrouds of the shadows. I wipe my blade on the cloth of the fallen guard, and quickly retract it with a shink. Seeing that the two guards were momentarily distracted, I dived towards the hay cart, and jumped in it soundlessly. I stayed as still as a statue, trying not to gain any attention.

"Filip?"

I hear the guard mutter, his tone annoying and angry. We had a little bit closer to go..just a few more steps and we'd be there. Straining my ears, I could hear the dull sound of rattling, and the extremely light-sounding footsteps. _Ezio._ I could hear a small thud as he threw something a little distance away, and I peeked out through the hay. He had thrown a smoke cloud, forcing a large plume of smoke to emit. With the Guard's distracted, I sprang out of the hay cart, and we sprinted to the centre. Ezio looked over his shoulder, before his eyes lit up in Eagle Vision. He slammed his hidden blade into the small bricked structure, and turned it sharply. I switched to my vision, and looked carefully at the direction where the guards went. Their paths were still heading in the direction away to us, so we shouldn't be seen. As a sharp light emitted from our necklace and broach, the wall rumbled away, and the floor pulled away, showing a small descending staircase. As we walked down into the unending staircase, it reminded me of a quote from Shaun in Revelations

 _"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."_

* * *

As the entrance shut behind us, I followed Ezio as he guided us through the hidden tomb of the Pantheon. The tunnel was small, claustrophobic, and altogether too tight of a space. If there was any other way, I would've taken it, but if I wanted answers I would have to put up with it. For both mine and Ezio's sake. Anxious feelings racked through me, for a number of reasons, but I hastily shoved it aside. If I even slightly pushed my hands out, they glided over the mossy stone cold walls. Ezio's eyes were glowing a golden colour, to make it easier to see, and I was eager to see if my vision would have the same effect. As the world quickly shifted into reverse shades of colours, I see a duo of people walk through the corridors, each draped in robes that I felt like I had seen before. As they strolled ahead of Ezio, they paused, and one of them lunged towards the wall, hidden blade extended. It slammed into the wall, and the owner twisted their wrist, while putting considerable force behind the push. As it pushed in and twisted, poles emerged out of the sides of the wall, as the floor fell inwards like a trap door. Underneath, I could clearly see spikes..which Ezio would run straight into. I leapt towards Ezio and grabbed him by the hood, yanking him back suddenly. He made a brief coughing noise as the hood temporarily constricted his throat. He quickly turned to face me out of instinct, his golden eyes narrowing.

 _"Cazzo?!"_

He momentarily shouted, surprised by the force of the yanking back. I released his hood, and he pulled it back up, shrouding his face once more. As if to prove my point, the floor dropped, revealing the spikes I had seen prior. Ezio's eye widened as he realised the depth of the danger he could've been in, and hastily murmured an apology to me. With a quiet noise, the poles emerged, and Ezio looked at me quizzically, his eyes still holding their golden hue. In response, I tapped the side of my eyes, demonstrating my eyes shining silver. Sometimes you didn't need words. Just eyes. Eyes are the gateway to the soul. And I happen to believe that. I looked back to the poles, and realised that the figures were only jumping every second pole, rather then one by one. Upon looking closer, I realised that the ones they were avoiding were slightly shinier then usual; perhaps suggesting a different material.

"Ezio..only jump on every second pole."

" _Capisco._ I can see the difference in my eagle vision."

Ezio lead on first, me waiting for him to cross before I dared to follow. It was simple enough- ad I had improved on free-running enough to allow me to do this simple acrobatic feat. Provided I didn't look down or lose my balance that is. I didn't want to die by spikes, as much as it seem pleasant. Step. Jump. Balance. Jump. Long Jump. Balance. Jump. Soon enough, we had crossed to the other side, and with our eyes still shining our respective silver and gold, we continued our travelling through the tomb, wary for any more hidden traps. Whatever was hidden down here, was something the people last down here didn't want found.

* * *

A large gap separated us from the next chamber. We couldn't climb across, the walls to decayed and mossy, and there was no hand nor foot holds, meaning it would be a perilless climb. Hole was however deep it was, and neither of us dared to jump down, in fear of broken legs, spikes, or even death. My vision revealed no secrets, barring the golden outline in the wall to my right. It was only a small marking, but I walked over to the wall anyway, if only to appease my unsated curiously.

"Ezio!"

I called out, gaining his attention from where he was heavily scrutinising the pit. _Di morte._ I added on in Italian. Of course, I didn't know that for sure, but whatever.

"Sì?"

I ran my soft hands over the stone brick, feeling the engraved details worming it's way into my mind.

"The bricks are engraved with symbols- perhaps they could help?"

Ezio came closer, staring at the wall with an eye for detail. His eyes lit up in surprise. They were symbols that I didn't know, but judging by Ezio's face he knew them well.

"I know this!"

His eyes were like a child's on Christmas, and they were bouncing around everywhere like a child who had too much sugar. Wow, I am on a roll with these child analogies.

"How so?"

I queried, as he continued to concentrate on the symbols. He flexed his hidden blades, but made no move to stab it into the slot I had seen.

"This is the old code of Assassins- a series of symbols used to communicate to other Assassins, throughout dozens of eras, all the way back to the first. It was based off of the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, and was made mandatory to learn, all way throughout the Brotherhood. But a century after Altaïr passed, it wasn't mandatory anymore. Mario had made me learn it, as he believed all descendants of _Mentores_ should."

I was surprised by this little revelation (see what I did there?) as even during Origins, we were given no knowledge of this little fact. But I need to stop referencing to the games- after all, this is real life now.

"I..didn't know that."

He smiled at me charmingly, before he turned to the wall. He continued to concentrate on the walls before he mentioned that he would teach me when we got back to Monteriggioni. I agreed immediately, and while he did say he would teach me later, he did point out little symbols to me here and there as he noticed.

"See this here? This is the symbol for Assassin."

The symbol in question was a small indented triangle, with a blade intersecting it. It sort of reminded me of the modern Assassin's symbol, so it was easy to link together. I hummed in the agreement, allowing him to continue to decipher whatever he was deciphering.

"This? This is the symbol for origin."

Ezio was in his element, and it was strange for me to see him like this. I never would've guessed he was into code-breaking, just like I would never have guessed that the Assassins had a hidden code.

* * *

"Aha!"

Ezio announced triumphantly, around about twenty minutes later. I got up and stretched, from my previous sitting position on the floor.

"I deciphered it!"

"What does it say?"

I queried, anxious to get our answers soon. I was dying of boredom here..plus I hated the feeling of claustrophobia. Ezio looked towards to me, smirking once more with a cocky expression.

"Two Assassins. Press. Order. Assassin. Origin. Master. Blade. Loyalty. Stealth. Hidden Ones"

How he recited that off by memory lord only knows.

"..so we press the bricks in that order?"

And he nods, and proceeded to get to work. One false move, and everything could go downhill rapidly. But I had trust in Ezio and his abilities, and doubting him would do me no good now. He pressed each brick in one at a time, slowly repeating the code he deciphered to himself like a mantra. Soon enough he had pressed them all in, before slotting his blade into the gap I had noticed prior. With a short sharp burst of noise, a swing like contraption emerged down from the previously tar black roof. Now we could run, grab onto the pole swing thing, (I am so calling it that for the rest of my life) and swing across to the other side, thankfully getting out of this room. I was happening to get sick of it.

* * *

How do we end up in these situations? Honestly I have the crappiest luck in the history of luck. Enemies? No. Assassin's Creed, despite the Pieces of Eden, is a fairly realistic game. Thus, no dragons, no skeletons, no long dead God's coming back to bite us in the ass? Water? No I'm not Altaïr (though I wish I was sometimes), I can swim to a degree. And by degree, I mean not very well but enough to save my life. Hate deep water though- I'm way out of my comfort zone in there. Confessed my ever growing feelings to Ezio? Sorry, but no. Too much of a coward to do that. I wish though. Got seriously injured? Okay I'm just going to say it. The thing that I was dreading, the thing I was fearing, was this tiny trapeze like switch in the room. Like the previous room, you couldn't climb, but unlike last time there was no secret switches or engravings. And the Pit, _Di morte_ was back again. _Fottermi._ And that put an image in my head I'd rather not describe.

 _'_ _Oh lord, our God, thy children come, grant us thy peace, and bless us all.'_

Why that rhyme sprung to mind I don't know, but I was trying to get the image out of my mind. Hence, the random rhyme like mantra. The room was like a canvas, a clean slate until we came up with an idea to paint it with. Meaning, we were stuck until we figured out how to cross. And trust me, both Ezio and Me tried our damnedest to find one. But alas, there wasn't one. Just that pendulum like swing, covered in vines and moss. I hate the feeling of moss..and seaweed, and tevlon and- I'm going to stop complaining now. Because that would just get boring.

"How do we cross this?"

I muttered, questioning how in the hell we were supposed to cross. Ezio's eyes were still shining a vibrant gold, much like my own with silver. But I was beginning to get a headache-because of the prolonged use. I was so new to using it, my sight had not yet adjusted for prolonged use. Or that was my theory anyway. I rubbed the middle of my forehead, trying to ignore the building pain. Ezio glanced at me worriedly, before I shook my head at him. There was no point in him worrying about me- plus if I turned off my sight then how would I be able to see? Simple, I couldn't.

 _"No..non può essere. Come?"_

"What?"

I asked, looking at him as the worried glint in his eyes is visible again.

"I think..I think someone has to jump."

I looked at him, my eyes blown wide open in shock. I shook my head and rubbed my forehead once more, certain that I was hearing things. Probably just me sinuses buggered up, as a result of this damn headache. It was like someone kept whacking me in the head repeatedly.

 _"Scusatemi. Ho udito bene?"_

 _Ezio shook his head, as we both leant carefully over the pit. He threw a smoke bomb down into the hole which we couldn't see the bottom of, and listened carefully for the small sound of the bomb hitting the floor. When we heard the smallest sound,_ _we scrutinised the bottom of the pit, but to our dismay we couldn't see the smoke cloud. Well that plan was out. I looked at Ezio and sighed..if I used his back as a springboard I could probably make it. Key word being probably. If not, well I had a nice life._

 _"I'll jump"_

* * *

 _Ezio argued for about thirty minutes, but after realising I wasn't giving in, he just looked at me. This could be my last minutes on earth..well go pessimism. But I couldn't bring myself to go and admit my feelings to him. I just lacked the courage. My throat would seize up at the thought, and if I wasn't careful I would end up having a panic attack. And I hate them. Ezio was crouched down near the edge, his back at a 45 degree angle. I mentally prepared myself for this leap of faith, and got into a sprinting method._

 _ _One, two three four. I leap up off the floor__

 _I muttered, trying to calm my nerves. Rhymes seemed to help- I'll keep that in mind next time I had a panic attack. I suppose it was the repetitiveness of it, but who knows. I'm no psychologist._

 _ _Cinque, Sei, Sette, Otto. Upon my life, I bestow.__

 _I started to run, heels pounding against the weird stone like floor. Clumsiness, please don't attack me now, because I didn't fancy accidentally dying..even if I might end up that way anyway. Okay, if clumsiness can leave, please can the pessimism? Sometimes I really hate my nature._

 _Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Upon the depths, I do not_ _delve._

 _I ran, and I ran, and like an eagle spreading it's wings, I soared._

* * *

Translations

Cercare la verità – To seek the truth

Cazzo – the fuck

Capisco – I understand

Di morte – Of death

Non può essere – It can't be.

Come - How

Fottermi. - Fuck me

Scusatemi. Ho udito bene? – Excuse me. Did I hear you right?

Cinque, Sei, Sette, Otto – Five, Six, Seven, Eight.

* * *

Author's Note

Here's another chapter :D. Action, action, filler. But then I switched writing styles, _again._ Don't you love how indecisive I am.

I so want to play the new Spiderman game, but I don't own a PS4. Damn exclusives.

Uhm, so how has everyone been, apart from my first world problems. Hope everyone been okay. Myself? My Granddad's in hospital again after only lasting a few days in his new carehome..but I'm coping. Writing is a good outlet. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you skim over the author's note, but if you are reading, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you are okay wherever you are in the world.

Bla bla bla don't own it, blah blah blah, Isa.

You get my point by now.

Hope you enjoyed reading

~Cait


	13. Chapter 13 - Rabbia Ardente

All in all? Could've gone worse. But could've also gone better. Jumping in the air- yeah that was the easy part. Actually grabbing the trapeze thing? Nope. Ezio was shouting out advice as I tried to keep a grip on the bar. Momentum threatened to yank my shoulders out of their sockets, and I cursed out in pain as the movement jarred them. My hands threatened to drop, and Ezio quickly glanced to his right.

"It's working!"

He yelled, as my legs dangled down, blood rushing to them leaving my hands with the pins and needles feeling. Something important must be down here, if they are leaving such dangerous traps. My hand's begun to slip, and I couldn't do anything about that. I tried to concentrate on anything but the feeling of my hands, or the depths of the pit I was soon to probably explore. The moss, fuzzy and uncomfortable, or the wet, slick feelings of the vines. But that didn't help. Little by little, my hands began to give way, Ezio beginning to shout out to me.

"Just a little bit longer! Please Isa!"

He begged, and I tried to oblige. Honestly I did. Ezio was just on the last pole, my hands finally gave way, and I closed my eyes. I was prepared to fall to my death.

"Goodbye..I lo-"

Was all I got out before my throat closed up (metaphorically). Such a great way to die- having a panic attack before falling to my doom. I really am lucky. Thank you God, I really appreciate this. I closed my eyes- I didn't want to exactly witness the ground closing up on me- before I landed on something solid. Hang on a second. Pain? No. I tensed my legs and hands experimentally- nope no pain. I tensed my hidden blade, and I heard it's familiar shinking noise. I could feel my robes clinging to me, and taking a plunge, I opened my eyes. Dark? Yes. Sore head? Yes. Sore ribs? Yes ? Not that I could tell. I looked over to my left where I saw Ezio, to my surprise standing over me. He raised his hands to my cheek, and exhaled loudly in response. He looked at me once, before looking at my eyes.

"You should've said if you were getting headaches from your vision"

Ezio grumbled, annoyed. I blinked at him rapidly, trying to get up but to be treated by a spinning room. It reminded me a lot like labyrinthitis..an illness I was prone too when I was younger. Everything would keep spinning, and you would feel like you couldn't do anything but lie down and feel sick. Not nice, trust me.

"How?.."

"Your face tensed up every so often, and I caught you rubbing your temple a couple of times."

Damn, subtly really wasn't my strong suit, was it? _Merda_. Note to self- improve on my deception. I couldn't lie to a blind person. No offence to blind people, of course. Ezio continued to lean over me, his hands tenderly patting down my body for any injuries. But they did not linger for any longer then what was needed.

" _Scusa, scusa. Sto bene. Non morto. Vivo."_

He didn't seem to appreciate my comment..why did I say it? Brain to Isa's mouth, please think before you say something. I could see why he was pissed (even if his glare was nothing to go by)..I had almost died if he (which I'm assuming happened) hadn't tackled me rugby style to the ground.

 _"Troppo presto, Isa. Eri quasi morto ... Non potevo vivere con quello."_

He snapped, causing me to blink in reply. He really was pissed..I didn't mean to upset him. Seeing I was fine, he stood up sharply without another word. Ignoring the dull pain in my ribs, and the room doing circles around my head, I followed after him, trying to figure out how to make it to him.

* * *

 _Hello once again, Salvatori Viventi,_

 _By the time you have located this scroll, you will have had two...out of body experiences, shall we stay. No, you are not going crazy, and no, you aren't dying. It was one of the many gifts the two of time were gifted, for your deeds to the earth. Each power will unlock at a certain time- that I cannot foretell. But some you will have unlocked already. 'Falcon Sight' is a vision that the female of the duo will have- the counterpart to the Male's Eagle Vision. It will take time to learn and master. I believe the two of you will have also had experience with an animal each. I cannot reveal much, but I can tell you that they are your spirit animals, and that you have three. That is all. Le mie scuse._

 _What I can tell you, however, is your next location. Pay close attention:_

 _Where the blue passages spread throughout_

 _And the city floats high above_

 _Where secrets are buried, deep in doubt_

 _The celebrations a far cry from the city of love._

 _Continue to hone your skills, Assassins, for you will need to be at your very best in order to continue on your quest._

 _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_

* * *

I recognised that from somewhere. But the language was not one I knew. It was definitely not English, nor Italian, and _c'est ne pas francais._ There goes my random muttering of French...I have weird the feeling of deja vu still lingered. Where had I seen this text before? I looked towards Ezio, but he was still giving me the cold shoulder, obviously pissed with me still. I sighed, I couldn't seem to do anything right. I glanced at Ezio once more, and our eyes met for a brief moment before they parted.

 _"Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito"_

Ezio muttered, obviously noting my confusion. His voice wasn't it's normal chirpy self, it was downcast, sounding like a man who had seen to much and was twice his age.

"It's Arabic."

That's where I had seen it! Altaïr said it during the first Assassin's Creed game. For someone who claimed to be a fan, I'm surprised I didn't realise it sooner.

 _"Grazie..Mentore"_

I tried not to anger him by addressing him by his title, no matter how much it hurt me to say it. He threw a sideways glance, before nodding slightly in acknowledgement. I hated seeing him like this..and knowing it was my fault made it so much worse. I looked to my ribs, pressing my hand against them, while a scorching flash of pain accompanied the pressure. Damn my clumsiness.

 _"Vieni con me."_

Ezio said, tucking the scroll into his pocket. I nodded, and followed after him, trying to figure out how to get him to speak to me so I could apologise.

* * *

My side had been annoying me for the past few hours. It was a small cut, not even that deep, but by God it hurt like a bitch. But I didn't dare go to Ezio about it, for fear of pissing him off even more then I already had. I could put up with it- it was nowhere near as bad as the injury I had sustained when I first came here. It couldn't have bled too much- I couldn't see any blood through my robes, so I would be fine. We had made it back to the Assassin Hideout, (which is a bit ruined at the moment, but I was hoping I could help put it in a working order)a little while ago, and from what I could tell Ezio was just chilling. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger at him..he took my joke way too seriously, I was only trying to alleviate his fears. But it seemed to just anger him.

"I'm going up to the roof"

I climbed out of the window (the actual Assassin Hideout was different from the one in the games, I think because there hadn't been a siege nor persecution of Assassins yet.) and gingerly climbed to the top, my side stinging to remind me that it was still there. I lifted my robes slightly as I settled onto the roof, and saw that it was still bleeding, but didn't seem to have worsened any. It seemed clean enough, and I had managed to clean it slightly when I [had] had a bath earlier. The sky was clean and beautiful tonight- a different sight to what I was used to at home. No industrial pollution obscuring the constellations and stars. The moon smiting down the smog, and the stars burst through like a firework.

* * *

All was peaceful, until I heard an ear piercing scream. Without taking a moment to wait, I scaled down the building, and headed towards where I heard it, climbing over the few buildings, and whistling for _Argento_ to cover the slightly longer distances. It was hard to see, but I kept relying on my 'Falcon' sight, in order to see, ignoring the occurring headaches that arrived as a result. I had to push beyond my limits if I wished to continue being an Assassin. No Assassin I knew would back down because of a little headache and a little cut. As I crouched down on the rooftop, keeping myself steady, I scanned what I could see over the rooftop, and saw someone backing into a one-way alley with two figures who were approaching them. I couldn't make out what was happening, apart from the figure looked terrified, and that the two other people had chased them from around the corner. I watched for a few seconds, but the minute I saw their future selves lunged towards them with a blade, I leaped, dual hidden blades extended.

 _"Mi dispace"_

I muttered as my hidden blades found solace in the two would be attackers necks. Ignoring the tug of my ribs, I dusted off my robes, retracted my hidden blades, and turned towards the scared figure. I could see instantly that they were female, blonde hair going down to their shoulders. They wore expensive clothes, instantly showing that they came from one of the affluent areas. Her eyes were a crystal blue, echoing the sky. I offered her my hand, helping her up from where she must have fell. She held it shyly, accepting my offer of assistance, before she stood up. Thankfully she wasn't injured, but she looked terrified out of her wits. As someone would be if they were about to be attacked, and some random person had saved them...and here comes the Deja vu. She looked really young..maybe 17, 18? I couldn't leave her out here alone, especially if she is as young as I suspected.

 _"Ciao, amico."_

She paused, before she looked at me blankly. She stuttered for a moment, before blinking and speaking in a softly spoken manner.

 _"Je suis desole..mon amie. Je ne parle pas..Italien."_

Now it was my turn to be confused for a brief moment..that's not Italian. That's French. I tried to muster my limited knowledge of French from secondary school...those were the lessons I hardly paid attention in. Who honestly pays attention in those? I mean, besides those who love French I suppose. I bet you my French teacher is laughing right now...if she were alive that is.

 _"Uhm..Je ne parle pas français très bien..Vous parlez anglais?"_

 _"un peu"_

She replied, and I awkwardly thanked God for the second time that day. With my limited French and her limited English, we could probably get by. Ezio knew some Fre- no. He needn't be bothered by this, I could cope with this by myself. It would just piss him off if I asked for help. So I would do this by myself. I had to.

* * *

 _"Ça va?"_

I asked, leading her out of the alley, without getting her in any more danger. Judging by the stinging of my ribs, I had no doubt reopened the wound with my rough landing. I had a girl to get to safety..my wound could take priority later.

 _"Comme çi, comme ça."_

"Where do you live?"

I questioned, keeping a tired eye out for guard patrols, and also the men themselves.

"Live..I.."

She paused, before struggling to continue on where she was saying. She was obviously trying to think of the words before she said them. It can be difficult switching to a different language when you knew another from birth..I remember that when I was in Italy for the first time, unable to speak the language fluently yet.

"I live..House _de la Nord_..near market _et Boulangerie_ "

Okay so the market..house in the...north?..near the market and...something. I have no idea what that word meant..so I was really hoping she knew where she was going. I was just going to escort her home, then go back to the Assassin Base and tend to my wound if I get the time. Simple.

"If you can take me to your house, I will make sure you get there safe."

She looked at me blankly, and I mentally slapped myself. Okay, time to string some random words together, and hope it makes some degree of sense..tenses and stuff like that were things I never got, and unfortunately my talents lie in asking how people are, and introducing myself. Well, that's all I can remember anyway, it had been a long time since I had done French.

" _Maison..tu es Maison..je peut promenade tu..."_

She blinked, before bobbing her head slightly.

"Me..follow...non, follow me"

I followed after the girl, who I had yet known the name of...maybe I should ask that.

 _"Comment tu t'appelle?"_

 _"Je m'appelle Annabel. Et tu, mademoiselle?"_

 _"Je m'appelle Isabella, mais j'ai des surnoms, aime Belle."_

Isa was sort of Ezio's nickname for me..so I felt it would be better to give her a different nickname. Plus..I was afraid to piss him off even more. After a little while of walking, we had arrived at the town, in the market which she had described earlier. She waved her hand at the house in front of us, before turning back to me, her face smiling happily.

 _"Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle."_

 _"Aucun problème"_

* * *

 _"Dove diavolo sei stato?!"_

Such a lovely greeting, don't you agree? And somehow, he sounded even more pissed off then he was before. _Bene_. I was out doing a good deed, and he get pissed at me for it.

"I was out."

Even I was surprised at how my voice sounded like a petulant teenager. I meant for it to come out more pissed off then petulant..

"Out?!"

Ohhhh _merda_. He's even more pissed. I wasn't even aware that he could get even more angry then he was already. Apparently I learnt something new today. He was so angry that I was beginning to think that steam was going to come pouring out of his ears.

"I-"

I began, trying to explain myself away. Trying to tell him that I was helping someone out, from whatever the hell the Guard's could've done. He cut me off halfway through forming the first sentence, practically biting my head off. I didn't think he would be that angry..and I was only trying to help.

"Don't I me Isa! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you weren't out on the roof like you said you would be?"

"I was-"

I tried again to explain myself, trying to do anything to calm Ezio down. He was standing up, and his fists were clenched in a furious manner. His breathing was fast, while mine was short and shallow. Adrenaline was running in my veins, numbing everything but the thoughts at the forefront of my mind. I rubbed my side quickly before resuming trying to talk to Ezio.

"And there you go! Trying to make fucking excuses! You need to face up to your responsibilities Isabella! Not shy away from them like a coward!"

And that stung. Hard. How dare he call me a coward- after all I've been through, after all I've done. I'm not the best Assassin, I get that. But I try my damnedest! I push myself to my limits, and Ezio was the one dragging me back from when I was training.

"I was trying to help a teenager Ezio! Someone only a few years younger then I! But apparently you think low enough of me to think I was escaping my responsibilities! I know more about responsibilities then you could ever suspect!"

His face cleared slightly, losing it's tension immediately. He still looked somewhat angry, but he had calmed down enough to form a sentence. I, however, was inconsolable.

"Isa..I-"

"Fuck you Ezio! I've had enough. It's obvious you don't trust me enough to be by myself, so why should I stay! There's no point!"

I paused to gain my breath, the red haze of anger refusing to leave me.

"I'm leaving! I'll head back to Monteriggioni the first chance I get, and train, since I am obviously not trained enough to be trusted _Mentore_ "

I hissed the title like it was an insult, and Ezio's face clouded with anger once more. I leapt out towards the window and climbed out swiftly.

"Well go then!"

He yelled as I slammed the window shut behind me, threatening to crack and quake beneath the brute force. As I stormed out into the dusky blue sky of Rome, I didn't look back as I tried to find a place to stay, only accompanied by the familiar pain of my ribs, and the tears falling down my cheeks.

* * *

Translations

Italian

Rabbia Ardente - Fiery Rage

Scusa, scusa. Sto bene. Non morto. Vivo. - Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. Not dead. I live.

Troppo presto, Isa. Eri quasi morto ... Non potevo vivere con quello. - Too early, Isa. You were almost dead ... I could not live with that.

Salvatori Viventi – Living Saviors

Le mie scuse – My Apologies.

Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito – Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

Grazie, Mentore – Thank you, Mentor

Vieni con me – Come with me.

Mi Dispace – My apologies.

Ciao, Amico – Hello, my friend.

Dove diavolo sei stato?! - Where the hell have you been?!

Bene – Great.

Merda - Shit

French

c'est ne pas francais. - It's not French

Je suis desole..mon amie. Je ne parle pas..Italien. - I'm sorry..my friend. I do not speak Italian.

Uhm..Je ne parle pas français très bien..Vous parlez anglais? - Uhm..I do not speak French very well... Do you speak English?

Un peu – a little

Ça va? - How are you?

Comme çi, comme ça. - So, so.

De la nord – in the north

Et Boulangerie – and bakery.

Maison..tu es Maison..je peut promenade tu... - House..you are home..I can walk you … (Note: Intentionally incorrect French)

Non – No

Comment tu t'appelle? - What's your name?

Je m'appelle Annabel. Et tu, mademoiselle? - My name is Annabel. And you, Miss?

Je m'appelle Isabella, mais j'ai des surnoms, aime Belle. - My name is Isabella, but I have nicknames, like Belle.

Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. - Thanks a lot, Miss

Aucun problème – No problem

Arabic

Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine – Everything is true, nothing is permitted.

* * *

Author's Note

And if you would believe my original plans for this chapter, it involved Isa passing out, Ezio getting all worried and finding her with the girl, helping her heal from where her wound that got infected, and kissing and make up. But it sort of went 180 degrees in the other way.

Who remembers Bakugan? I _loved_ it when I was younger, and I recently watched the original series. Pyrus is my fav, followed by Ventus, followed lastly by Darkus. Speaking of which, I started up the original game I had for the DS- go Darkus Leonidas!

I hope everyone has had a nice week or so- my weekend was rather shitty in regards to normal weekends, but I'll get over it. Plus I have the long weekend this week, so extra time to write, whoop.

Only own my two OC's - Annabel and Isabella. Everything belongs to Ubisoft, bla bla bla.

 **Note 22/10/18- Changed the name of the girl Isa saves after I realised I had already used that name prior. Her name is now Annabel.**

~Cait


	14. Chapter 14 - Decisioni Sfavorevoli

So I saw some other author's doing this- Oh who am I kidding, I'm sort of a copycat..but I love to share music with people, and in return be introduced to new songs that I may have never heard of before.

* * *

 _It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust_  
 _Friends will be friends_  
 _When you're in need of love they give you care and attention_  
 _Friends will be friends_  
 _When you're through with life and all hope is lost_  
 _Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends_  
 _Right till the end_

 _Friends will be Friends, Queen, released in 1986,_

* * *

I should really get the prize for 'Stupidest Idea of the Year'. Truly, I should. Who else, would get themselves out in the rain, in Rome, with no place to go, no place to stay? Coupled with the weather that was slightly turning colder, the wound I still had not addressed, and only having a pair of robes to keep me warm, I was becoming a serious contender. Why didn't I go apologise to Ezio? You may ask. Well, I may be quiet in nature..but I am really stubborn when I want to be. One of those traits I had inherited off my father- my gentle nature supposedly from my it was sometimes a useful trait to have, other times, not so much. Just one of the perks of being me, I suppose. Traits both positive and negative, coming together (along with chromosomes and genes and the like) to make what ended up as me.

So here I was, crouched on a roof, hiding in one of the piles of hay. It kept me hidden, safe, but was very itchy especially when it got wet. I learned that the hard way, unfortunately. I had no florins to my name, so I couldn't even rent an inn room out. Sensible people had stayed indoors, meaning there was no one to help, and coupled with the time, the normally bustling streets of Rome were empty. I couldn't go to Monteriggioni either- making the trip to Monteriggioni now would be perilous for me. I didn't need to be from this time to know ..was staying out in the cold any better. Hypothermia...someone finding me and stabbing me in the middle of the night...over falling asleep on my horse and getting stabbed, freezing and getting attacked by bandits. Staying in Rome seemed to be a better option for now. I curled up tighter in a ball, trying to conserve body heat, but also keeping my hands open in case I needed to attack for whatever reason. It could never hurt to be prepared. Most people assume that Italy would be warm, even in early March. Certainly warmer then places like Scotland, or even Germany. But nope. I would really appreciate a nice, fuzzy, blanket, and the nice cosy warm temperature of a house. But the chances of that was low. And I mean really low. I had a choice to make..go for a run, and try to keep warm, stay huddled and possibly freeze, or go and apologise to Ezio. Fury still boiled throughout my veins, and I held firmly onto the belief that he should apologise to me- even if everything was blown out of proportion because of a little joke I had made. Staying huddled didn't seem to be doing much for me, so running it was. Perhaps I could let of some steam that way- or gain some florins or something.

* * *

Well, I'm beginning to regret that little thing I overlooked earlier. Remember that little wound? It got infected. I think. Maybe? I don't know. Can people know that for sure? Oh how I wished I paid attention during first aid fever was beginning to set in. Or at least, I thought it was. Am I delusional in assuming a fever is here? Or is it delusional to think it's not coming? My sinuses feel like shi- is that Dad? I blinked as I look in front of me, rubbing my rib slowly. I could feel the wound stretching out with every step, and I could feel the blood trickling down. You know how you instinctively know your bleeding, like when you get a paper cut? Yeah like that. He walked out into the middle of the street, heading towards God knows where. In all my intelligence, I didn't consider two things – A, why was he in Rome millions of years before he was born, and B, why was he alive?! The former being more pressing then the latter. I jumped off of the roof, landing awkwardly on my leg, before pursuing him. I needed to know why he was here...or if he was real. I didn't even know if he was real...or fake...or an illusion. Actually I think the last two have similar either way,I couldn't miss my chance. I had so many things to say to him..to say sorry for not being able to say goodbye, sorry for not being able to do something about it, notable to prevent it, sorry for him not being able to see me grow up. He kept on running, and I pursued helplessly. No matter how hard I ran, my chest rattling, I just couldn't keep up. I wasn't fast enough. I tried not to shove too many people aside as I sprinted as hard as I could, my lungs expanding and contracting rapidly. Dad stopped near the edge of a little cliff, before turning back towards me.

He looked the same he did, all those years ago, blue eyes boring into mine, his brown thin beard still tinged with ginger. His slightly darker then average skin, and the tattoo of my name and birthday on his right arm. He always told me that Mum would have joked that he couldn't have remembered my birthday otherwise. But either way, for the ten years I knew him, he never forgot my was dressed in his favourite pink shirt, with the little bird symbol in the corner, and his favourite shorts. I missed him so much..I wished I could see him again. He beckoned towards me, and I approached hesitantly. It could be a trap..but nobody knew what my father looked like, not even Ezio. But I missed him so much..it would hurt if I missed my chance to talk to him, to hug him again once more. Was he proud of me? Of the woman I had become? He nodded and I made my mind up and approached him. He walked backwards a step, and as I focused on him, everything in the background became negligible. He kept taking these minor steps back, and I followed with minor steps forward. Without thinking too much, I soon realised that I wasn't exactly on any ground anymore. My dad turned to wave goodbye at me, slowly floating into the ground as I felt my stomach sink.

"Dad!"

I cried out once more when he didn't cease his floating. He just ignored me, and I felt something rush and grab my hood harshly, yanking me back from the edge. My eyes were streaming and the pit of loss I had felt when I was grieving made it's comeback. I didn't care how weak I was probably seen as now, nor did I care about my throat begging for mercy. It was like all those years ago again- I was nothing but a ten year old girl who had lost her last parent, howling in anguish and in pain. Someone cradled me, crooned softly to me, as I lost my last cling to sanity, wishing nothing more then to just let out all my emotions and to see my family once more.

* * *

Ezio's P.O.V

When Isa ran out of the window, gut wrenching guilt filled in my stomach immediately. She had been doing a good deed- yet I was a _stronzo_ and practically bit her head off as a result. It was just out of-dare I say it- love. And I don't mean the 'fuck-em-and-leave-em' kinda love, as I was known for in my younger days, no the 'I want to spend my life with you' kind of love. And the reason I knew? I felt the same that I did when I was with Cristina..before her untimely passing. The feeling of becoming a love sick puppy, the love pooling up and around my stomach, the worry about her becoming the forefront of my mind. Despite my profession of love, it took me a short time to go after her- round about five hours. I had looked out the window, but I noticed that the sky was cast over, dreary, and altogether reflecting my current mood. The weather displayed my personal emotions right about now, but also did a good job of reflecting my guilt. I had promised to her I'd look after her, promised Mario the same thing, yet I let anger cloud my judgement, yelled out harsh words without thinking, and pushed her into running away. She didn't even have any money with her- we had both agreed that I should look after it for fear of being targeted by pickpockets, me being more versed in dealing with them. She hadn't even eaten since lunch- okay you know what? We both said some harsh things, but I will swallow my pride and go see if I can find her. Who knows what she could be doing now- she could be freezing, injured, or even unconscious being taken advan- let's not go there Ezio.

Mind made up, I went out of the window after her, my sight switched over to Eagle Vision. I could see the impression of her heading out of the window, slowly jumping from building to building. She certainly had improved since her training, and was no longer in fear of falling, which was good for me. God knows what I would find otherwise- and it wasn't a pretty image either way. According to the left over impression of her, she was either consciously or unconsciously favouring her left side, putting pressure on her right side. Her hair flew wildly behind her, as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, and I followed the apparition closely behind. It wasn't hard for me to keep up, all things considered, because of the fact that she had obviously hurt herself at some point. But when? When we were exploring the tomb? When we had the argument? Sometime after? She could be bleeding out right now for all I knew- I had no idea the extent of her injuries nor how she was in general. And all because of some damn stuck up pride. After half an hour of seeing and following the apparition, and only wanting to see her again, I arrived at one of the rooftop pile of grass. It was scattered all over the ground, and even in the suddenly arriving dark, I could tell that someone had been in there. My thoughts were quickly affirmed by the figure climbing in, where she laid still, knees tucked into her chest, but her hands out width the bundle. She must've stayed like that for a while, freezing cold and injured. If you looked at the hay grains closely, you could see minuscule beads of blood, which somewhat reassured me that she couldn't be bleeding too heavily. But she still could need medical attention, which I couldn't do unless I knew where she is. My only choice was to keep tracking her, and hope my Eagle Vision wouldn't lead me wrong. It never had before.

* * *

I had finally caught up to her, the familiar figure of Isa jogging seamlessly through the empty deserted streets of Rome. I didn't know why she was running..I only knew she wasn't running away from anyone, I had made sure the streets were empty during my tracking of her. She was limping still, which was slightly more noticeable then it had been prior. Still no visible blood, but her face was shrouded by her hood, not permitting me to see her condition. I pursued, eager to try and earn her forgiveness, especially as I treated her like crap. Even I could see that.I also wanted to make sure that her wound, no matter how little, would get looked at. I didn't yell for fear of alerting someone we didn't want to know we were here, but also in case I ruined whoever she was chasing after. So I silently followed above her, remaining shrouded in the shadows, obscured from people's views unless they strained their eyes to see me, or had some form of vision like me and Isa had. After a period of aimless tailing, she came to a sudden stop near one of the many minor cliffs that surrounded Rome. She paused, her entire demeanour changing. Her stance slipped into an unsteady one- one that was nervous. It was a stance that I had seen before- the one she had constantly inhabited when she first arrived here. But we had worked through it, and her stance had changed to one more confident. If her body language was that of being nervous or scared, it would be likely that her enemies wouldn't be afraid of her, respect her, or underestimate her..which I suppose would work in her favour I guess. Her hands which were dropped by her side, were clenching in and out quickly, and from this angle it seemed like she was breathing heavily, in and out. She began to slowly approach the cliff, which made me jump to conclusions. Was she considering suicide? She kept approaching the cliff, and instead of frighting her, causing her to do the action, I jumped down swiftly and sprinted towards her, trying my best to fight, and run as fast as I could to get to her. I would not let her go down this path dammit!

I was afraid that I wouldn't make it in time, as time itself seemed to slow down around me. She kept walking, and as I slowly got closer, covering the seemingly endless distance, I could hear her mumbling 'Dad'. But she said that her Dad was dead..is she in her right mind? Even if he was alive, from what she had told me, he would be born in millions of years. I willed my legs to run faster- it may not be particularly high, but if she fell at a bad angle she could very well end up dead. She was standing by the edge of the cliff, her right hand reaching out towards something that wasn't there- giving me the chance I needed to catch up. Just as she seemed to walk off, I lunged for the nearest thing I could grab- her hood. I hooked it with my right hand, and yanked her back, catching her in my arms. She was shaking, her breathing shaky and erratic, and when I placed my hand to her head, it was blazing hot. Hotter then what was normal- and I could tell, despite not being a _Doctore_. She shook and sobbed in my arms, screaming out 'Dad', and tears flooded down her cheeks like a river.

 _"Va bene Tesoro, ti prometto che starai bene. Per favore sii calmo, sarò qui per proteggerti."_

I rocked her, cradling her, as a mother would do a newborn babe. She kept howling, in fear and anguish which I had never heard from her before. I knew that she hadn't told me everything surrounding her family, but as I knew some sort of sympathy, I gave her the privacy she probably wanted. I never wanted to push, for fear of upsetting her or angering her. Which is what I inadvertently did anyways..I angered her by only wanting her to be safe. She continued to cry for a short period of time, before she lulled to sleep, exhausted as a result of her emotions running rampant. Carefully cocooning her in my arms, I started the jog back to the impromptu Assassin Hideout. Perhaps one of the apprentices could go out and get a _Doctore_ for me while I tried to look after the currently unconscious Isa.

* * *

Lied on the bed, dressed only in her shirt and a pair of shorts, laid Isa, a cold wet flannel placed on her head in an attempt to cool her down. Her fever was a result of her wound getting infected- a wound which wouldn't have been deadly if it had been treated soon after it being inflicted. But because it had been neglected, and the cold spell in the rain didn't help, it slowly became encased in pus, blood marring the outside of the little cut, and caused her body to start fighting it. The Doctore also theorised that she was hallucinating as a result of the wound- which could be the reason for her trying to walk off the little cliff. And as selfish as it may seem, I honestly wished that [that] was the cause. Because if I had driven her to suicide by one little action..I would never forgive myself. And I'm pretty sure my Uncle wouldn't forgive me either. The Doctore was unable to tell when she would wake up, only that she would. I had strict instructions to replace her bandages every six hours, and clean the wound while doing so in order to increase the chance of her infection going. And to also dab some medicine to help heal it. He also said to come and get him once more when she had woken up, so that he could make sure there was no lasting damage. And I was all too happy to oblige.

She looked so strange just sitting there, still as a painting. It was unnerving- but like the curse of a devil, you should be careful of what you wish for. She stirred slightly, but her eyelids still seemed heavy. They opened a fraction, her half hidden pupils fighting to be seen. She still was pale, and still seemed out of it. Another thing the Doctore had warned me about- she may have brief bouts of consciousness but may seem confused or out of it. And this seemed to be one of those..if her looks is anything to go by.

" _Padre_?"

I blinked unexpectedly. It was the first time I had heard her address her father in Italian. I knew that her father was from Italian descent, but usually she referred to him using the English equivalent of Father. I was unsure what to say..so I'd just calm her the best I could. We didn't want her wound to tear open just as she was on the mend once more.

"No..It's me Ezio."

I murmured reassuringly as I could, and I could hear an apprentice (few as there were) bringing in a plate of food for me. I nodded in his direction, and he backed out of the room gracefully and quietly. Isa blinked, and looking sleepily at me, just sunk deeper into her bed relaxed as she could be.

"oh...Ezio"

That must've been all the energy she could currently muster, her eyes closing once more, and she settled into a deep sleep, her peaceful mask of a face only accompanied by the occasional scowl. Whether of pain or just because of a dream, I didn't know. I untensed, and tried to force myself to relax, but even though I knew I was somewhat safe, I couldn't let myself relax with Isa in this state. I don't know whether it was a result of the guilt, or the fact that she was an easy target, but I just couldn't settle. I lent back in my chair, and watched her, reminding myself to change her bandages in five and a half hours. Very specific I know. I was prepared to be here for hours upon hours- prepared to stay awake as if the sheer willpower would make Isa wake up from within the prison of her mind. I looked at her hidden blades on the bedside cabinet, and picked them up, making sure that everything would be in pristine condition by the time she awoke.

* * *

Translations

Decisioni Sfavorevoli - Unfavorable Decisions

Stronzo - Asshole

Doctore – Doctor

Va bene Tesoro, ti prometto che starai bene. Per favore sii calmo, sarò qui per proteggerti. - It's okay Sweetheart, I promise you'll be fine. Please be calm, I will be here to protect you.

* * *

Author's Note

LATE LATE LATE. SO LATE. Sorry guys, I've been so busy lately, and to make it worse this chapters one of my shortest. Geez. I'll try to make the next one longer- and I even have something planned for Isa while she's 'hallucinating because of a fever and doesn't thing before she says'.

Don't own either Friends will be friends or Assassin's Creed, bla bla bla.

Have fun with whatever you guys have planned, and thanks for reading.

~Cait


	15. Chapter 15 - Sonno Infinito

_Mi baci piano ed io, torno ad esistere_  
 _E nel tuo sguardo crescerò_  
 _Ballo con te, nell'oscurità_  
 _Stretti forte poi, a piedi nudi noi_  
 _Dentro la nostra musica_  
 _Ti ho guardato ridere e sussurrando ho detto_  
 _Tu stasera, vedi sei perfetta per me_

(I won't leave you this time  
You kiss me slowly and I come back to life  
And in your eyes, I'll grow up  
I dance with you, in the darkness  
Holding tight, barefoot  
Inside our music  
I watched you laugh and whispered:  
You see, you're perfect to me tonight)

 _Perfect Symphony, Ed Sheeran ft Andrea Bocelli, released in 2017_

* * *

A few days pass. No sign of change from Isa. I diligently changed her bandages every morning and evening, a sort of repetitive rhythm that I had grown accustomed to. The same flannel, rinsed, twisted, and submerged once more, still laid across the top of her head, her face slicked with sweat. Clean robes that were absent from their owner were draped on the back of the door, and her hidden blades were still by the bedside, looking like they had never been touched. The sword which she carried as a main weapon, sheathed and hung up alongside her robes. I rarely left her side- preferring to train the apprentices so that I was nearby. One day, I had vowed to come back and make the Brotherhood in Rome a force to be afraid of. But that time was not now. Her wound looked better by a minuscule amount, but it was still infected, much to my dismay. Her eyelids remained shut, the only movement accompanying the body is the steady rise and fall of her chest. There was none of the shy demeanour I was used to, nor none of that confidence that arose when she was talking to someone she knew. Just complete and utter silence. I would do anything to see her mad once more, because at least she would be talking. And feeling. Not quiet and unresponsive. It's a sight I'm not used to. One that I'm glad I'm not used to.

* * *

Swords clanged, the lazy footsteps of an apprentice slowly sliding to the side. To punish the slow moment, his opponent diverted her strike so that it still made contact. Other apprentices sparred with one another, pairs circling the hall we had made into our training room. Dummies that once littered the hall were pushed aside, and targets hung strewn from the roof. The mossy brick ran across the wall, the wooden floor eager for someone to land on.

"Emilie, try to put more power behind those strikes, but remember to always remain light on your feet. Mathew, be faster when dodging, instead of those lazy dives you call a side-step."

"Yes Mentor"

They chorused, taking my criticism to heart. I turned around, analysing another duo who were fighting, this time in unarmed combat. Every half hour, they would switch to a new partner, and a new style of combat. The aim was to improve their versatility, but also their ability to fight using different styles. If they had no sword, they would have to fight with their fists, and if they had daggers, they would have to know how to efficiently learn how to fight with them, to a degree where they could fight without cause to injury. A quick jab here, a parry and a return punch there. The aim was to either pin your partner until they conceded, or get them in a position where it would mean death. Women and Men would be treated the same, both in training and in the Assassins, but we had seen that many women relied on their speed and stealth compared to the men, who, if in a duel, will be more likely to fight. Paiso ducked underneath a punch thrown by his current partner- a new recruit whom I had not had the chance to learn the name of yet. I didn't know much about her- all I knew for definite was that she had blonde hair and was a girl. Judging by her few and little comments, and how her voice sounded, I would guess that she was quite young. My guess would be 16, 17, but I would need to know more to know for sure. Paiso was being easy on the new recruit- not fighting to his full ability, but not making it particularly difficult either. She had a lot to improve on- sloppy form, heavy footed, and sluggish movements. She lacked power, but that could be countered through alternate teachings. It was obvious she had never been near a fight in her life- so what could possibly encourage her to join the Assassins? It wasn't any right of mine to know. Paiso was a good teacher- so they could probably benefit learning from each other. There wasn't many full fledged Assassins able to take them as Apprentices, but those who were higher ranked in combat tended to protege the lesser experienced ones.

"Paiso, please take the apprentice under your wing, and teach her in the many forms of combat."

He nodded towards me, before turning back to the girl, whose fists were up in front of her face protectively. She had fire in her eyes- I couldn't help but notice, driven by something that encouraged her to learn. But what? That was what I wanted to know most. The girl, whose name I still had not learned, looked at me with something akin to a knowing look, before she threw herself back into her training.

* * *

At long last, I was back in Isa's room. I washed her flannel once more, twisted it, and placed it back on head. But not without feeling her head with the back of my hand. It was still blazing hot- hot enough to make me flinch. And I didn't flinch easily. I made sure the flannel was safely held on her head, before I unwrapped her ribs once more. How could one little injury cause so much bother? The cut in question was red raw, the normally slightly tanned skin a hazardous red. The Doctor could no doubt give some nonsense about why it was red but I honestly would just tune out halfway through. All I knew was that it was normal- the same happened to my wounds when I got injured. That was one thing stopping me from completely losing my cool- otherwise I would be sprinting to the _doctore_ once more. The wound itself wasn't as pussy as it was before, but it was hot and still had small slivers of pus leaking out. Getting a different cloth, I carefully dabbed at the wound, trying my best not to cause her any pain in her unconscious state. I didn't want to aggravate the wound either, otherwise it would take even longer to heal. After I had cleaned the wound, tossing the cloth to one side, I got a different cloth and poured a minuscule amount of medicine on it, before also dabbing it over the wound. It was clotted, but during my gentle prodding and dabbing, I had accidentally torn it open slightly. It was beginning to leak little bits of blood, but I just wiped it away, and then proceeded to wrap her ribs back up with a bandage. The strange thing with Isa is that she always got injured in the ribs- it could be coincidental I suppose. But when she first arrived here, she had the wound on her ribs, and here we go again, another wound on her ribs. Is she cursed or something? But anyway, safety securing the bandage, I edged back and settled myself down on the chair once more. It was fast becoming my new living area.

* * *

"Ezio?"

Isa queried, startling me from my light dose. My heart leapt for a brief moment- I thought she was awake, but as I looked, I realised that her eyes were still closed. Talk about a let down..I probably looked like what Isa would call 'a kicked puppy'. Whatever that means. Was she sleep talking? Dreaming? It was something that I had never witnessed before- and even when we slept near each other (don't take that out of context. NEAR not WITH) she had never made a noise- not even a snore, much less speech. It was shocking, but also surprising. Her hand grasped out, and I placed my hand in hers as she squeezed tightly. I don't think I ever appreciated how strong she actually was, especially as she currently had no sort of filter on her strength. I could feel my bones tighten in response, but if it really came down to it I could manoeuvre out of the hold, without seriously hurting her. After all, that was not my intention.

"Ezio?!"

She repeated it louder this time, anxiety audibly filling her voice. I ran my hand along her arm in a soothing motion, trying to convey that I was there. While doing that, I murmured various soothing phrases in her ear, hoping, praying that she could hear it wherever she was in her mind. Hopefully my presence can provide some comfort to her.

"Please...please don't leave me like the others have.."

My heart just broke into tiny pieces. The turmoil in her voice, the sheer fear evident in what she was saying, made me worry for her. It wasn't an emotion that should have place with her, nor should it be as prevalent in her voice. She continued to clench my hand, before she shifted on the bed, almost like she was awake and with me. But I know she was asleep, despite my wishful thinking otherwise. She sighed happily, shifting awkwardly while asleep, but her smile stretching for miles across her face.

"..I love you Ezio"

Wait what?!

Okay. So let me clarify some things. Straighten out what is happening in my mind and all that. 1. Isa had one of her moments of brief consciousness. A simple fact, easy to understand by me. So, 2. Her wounds are healing. Again, very simple, and altogether easy to understand. And, it was a very positive thing to know- after all, if her wounds are getting better, that means she is healing. Which is brilliant. Now, 3. The most complicated thing yet. She said, while asleep, 'I love you Ezio'. And I definitely did not imagine it. Because she was asleep, that means I should take it with a grain of salt, but because she was out cold then surely that means it was a reflection of her innermost thoughts? What if it's a feeling she kept hidden for all this time, trying to keep the fact hidden from me. Did she keep it hidden for fear of me not reciprocating her feelings? I didn't know..and it was driving me crazy. She probably wouldn't remember saying it when she woke up, and would probably try and keep her feelings under wraps. She's not the kind of person to burden someone else with her feelings. That's both the impression she's gave me, but also what I interpreted from her mannerisms and her vague descriptions of past (or future) events. I like to think I'm good at judging character, but as another one of Isa's phrases say 'You cannot know a man without walking a mile in his shoes'. Which I understand..to some degree. Some of her phrases confused me at times, whether because it was a modernised phrase or because it originated from England. She always patiently explained them however, and didn't treat me like I was stupid or anything like that. Which I appreciated. I looked at her wounds once more, and the guilty feeling arose in me once more. What possessed me to act the way I did? I didn't think to check her for wounds, and I pushed her out into the cold and rainy Roman night. And for what, just because she cracked a joke which I didn't find very funny? I didn't need to act the way I did, nor react the way I did. Like an adult, I should have told her I didn't find it funny. Not push her away and bite her head off. I caused this..and because of my immaturity Isa is suffering the consequences- lying on the damn bed that she hated so much, trapped inside the unending abyss of her own mind, the twisting and con-caving walls and roofs. Although, I suppose that it's just my mind running away with me...in an attempt to try and reassure myself that despite the state Isa was in, she was alive and on the road to recovery. And, if all was well, it wouldn't be a very long one, otherwise she would probably di- tire of the boredom.

* * *

A few more days had passed. Training passed quickly with the Apprentices, yet Isa still showed no sign of waking up. I willed her to fight, to wake up, so that we could become partners once more, and continue on our quest to understand what our 'objects' are about. But I couldn't do that without her by my side. She still looked so peaceful, and every so often her necklace would glow for a brief second before going back to it's normal colour. That was my sign of her being alive. A sign I cherished deeply. Although unwilling to leave her for very long, I had taken her hidden blades, robes, and her light sword into an 'Assassin Friendly' blacksmith. He told me to return in a few hours, and that he would sharpen them and make improvements. I nodded in agreement, before trying to decide what I should do next. I didn't see much point of returning to the Hideout, but I also didn't want to leave Isa alone for too long. It wasn't that I didn't trust the Apprentices or the few _Mentores_ there was, but I worried something would happen if I wasn't there. Irrational, I know. So..I decided I would stay out. Maybe see if I can buy Isa something while I tried to pass the time. I remembered that she liked books..and that she lacked them now. Especially on the road..so I could hopefully buy her some stories that she could take with her while travelling.

* * *

So that was my first port of call. The _Libreria_. If I was lucky, perhaps I could get a few in Isa's birth language- but I also knew that she could read Italian perfectly. But maybe it could stop her from getting too homesick. The Bookshop is a pretty normal building by _Roma's_ standards, a dull bricked building with a slightly slanted roof. I stepped in, hood up, and was immediately overwhelmed by the leaning towers of books, the sheer volume of them shocking me. I surely had to find something for her here, it would practically be impossible not to.

 _"Salve Signore. Posso aiutarla?"_

I nodded in response to the woman who had approached behind me. Out of habit I quickly scanned her over using my Vision, and she glowed with a vibrant blue. I couldn't be too sure now-a-days, especially with the Assassin presence so diminished as it is. I relaxed my movements, but still kept my ring finger ready in case I needed to use my hidden blades after all.

 _" _Sì, per favore signorina. Sto cercando dei libri per il mio amica. Se possibile, in italiano o inglese."__

She nodded, before smiling like she knew something I didn't. But it wasn't unnerving at all. Her faced narrowed in thought, before she turned to look at me, a question obviously making it's way out of her lips.

 _" _Che cosa le piace di leggere.?"__

 _"_ _ _Tutto"__

She nodded again, and led me over to several large book towers. She pointed at different stacks, pointing at what each book stack resembled. Romance, Fantasy, fairytales, that kind of thing. I was sure that she would appreciate whatever I got her, but I decided to pick a book from each shelf, as to cover a diverse range of genres. Then, no matter how she was feeling, she could read another genre. They were all fiction however I had not heard of any of them, even the Italian ones. And my Mother loved to read..especially before all that happened. It took me a long while to decide, but eventually I had compiled a list; The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, _Il Vento e i Salici_ , The Catcher in the Rye, _I Loro Occhi Stavano Guardando Dio_ and _Il Signore Delle Mosche._ I hoped she enjoyed them. I placed all the books to the side, and asked the woman there to total up what I was due. It wasn't as dear as I thought it would be, and rummaging in my coin pouch I gave her the exact amount. I placed the books in the pockets of my robe, and then proceeded to head to the blacksmith's once more. Isa's robes, sword and hidden blades should be done by now, and I could head back and see her. I was eager to see her since I had been away for a few hours, and I wanted to stay by her side as much as I could.

* * *

A short walk later, and I was standing patiently at the Blacksmith, who was reaching into the back of the store and passed me Isa's equipment, which I held carefully. Her robes felt a little bit heavier, and in explanation he mentioned that he had embedded thin strands of metal into the robes, as to allow them to be more reinforced. But he also added that it was a light metal, and that it shouldn't impede her too much. Which was a relief. I paid him also, before heading back to the Assassin Base, her robes draped over my shoulder, and her books jiggling in my pockets. I was as happy as I could be- and I was confident that Isa would wake soon. She had to- the _Doctore_ assured me of it. As I was enveloped in my thoughts, I was soon by Isa's side once more, my entire body working on auto pilot. I placed her blades on the bedside cabinet, and carefully hooked her robe on the back of the door, it thumping against the door lightly. Her sword was braced against the bedside cabinet, and the stack of books I had bought her were on the table next to the chair which had become my home. She was tranquil, in peace, but I wished with all my being that she would be awake and talking. I had greeted her like I would when she was awake, and told her what I'd done, mentioning that I hoped she'd like the books I'd bought, and that I had made sure her equipment was in perfect condition. But she was probably getting bored of my voice, telling her about my day. I know I would. And so, I picked up one of her books randomly, and started to read it, just so that Isa had something to listen to instead of my voice.

 _"Capitolo 1 - La Riva del Fiume. La Talpa lavorato duramente tutta la mattina, primavera pulendo la sua piccola casa..."_

* * *

 _As Ezio continued to read to Isa, his eyelids began to droop lower and lower. His hands became slumped, as his grip on the book faltered. Ever since Isa ended up in the state she did, he had not been sleeping well. Guilt was eating him up from the inside. It wasn't his fault, nor was it Isa. It is debatable who truly had control of their fate in the current world. It was unknown to even us- despite how advanced and technologically advanced we had claimed ourselves to be. We did not know what was on the other side- what happened when you died. We were forever cursed to roam the world, to live, and die, but then live as you would again. A second life. But a second turned to a third. A fifth to a six. A twentieth to a thirtieth. And then we wonder- what did we ever do to be cursed with this unending walk of life?_

* * *

Translations

Sonno Infinito – Endless Sleep

Libreria – Bookshop.

Salve Signore. Posso aiutarla? - Hello Sir. Can I help you?

Sì, per favore signorina. Sto cercando dei libri per il mio amico. Se possibile, in italiano o inglese. - Yes, please Miss. I'm looking for books for my friend. If possible, in Italian or English.

Che cosa le piace di leggere. - What does she like to read?

Tutto – Everything

Il Vento e i Salici – The Wind and the Willows

I Loro Occhi Stavano Guardando Dio – Their Eyes Were Watching God

Il Signore Delle Mosche - The Lord of the Flies

Capitolo 1 - La riva del fiume – Chapter 1 – The River Bank

La Talpa lavorato duramente tutta la mattina, primavera pulendo la sua piccola casa. - The Mole had been working very hard all the morning, spring cleaning his little home.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay, I'm never going to translate the first sentence from Wind and the Willows, into Italian from English again. it was annoying. I am aware that many (actually all of them) of the books I listed didn't exist back in the renaissance, but I tried to find out what books were available in the Renaissance, but to no avail. So I just selected some old books I knew of. So creative License.

So next chapter, Isa will be waking up, and I am sort of know where I'm going to write it. I won't write the entire recovery time, more in the form of journal entries. Then we will get into some action- and soon enough we will be leaving Roma to wherever I listed during my riddle two chapters ago. And then we will leave all this boring stuff behind.

Thanks for reading!

~Cait


	16. Chapter 16 - Svegliami

Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die

They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs  
The scars collected all their lives

Legends Never Die, Against the Current, released 2017

* * *

New Years Day, 2009,

Isa's Family Home

2:40 PM

 _I_ knew this scene too well. It was a scene that forever echoed in my mind, one moment that played over and over in my head. It haunted me like a ghost would a person, and I could never forget nor drop it. It was supposed to be a happy day, yet fate would not have it turn out that way. This one event would forever tarnish the joy of the holiday, and would be the beginning point of a child's destroyed childhood. My house was all dressed up on the day, as was I. I was wearing this light blue dress, which had a flower like belt around the waist. My Grandmother had braided my hair down to my lower shoulders, as we both knew that my Father would make a dog's dinner of it. A few presents laid under the tree as I had promised to open them once we had eaten our traditional family meal. My Grandfather had made the desert, a creamy sticky toffee cheesecake, and had produced his own cream to go along with it. My family hated the idea of anything else going with the cheesecake, the mere idea of ice cream or custody sickening us to the core. It was just one of our mannerisms. The smell of honey glazed ham had travelled it's way throughout the house, causing my stomach to rumble. As another tradition, on the day of New Year, I always had a small chocolate bar for breakfast. It wasn't the healthiest thing, sure, but for a ten year old girl it was the best thing ever. In my childhood innocence, I had been put in charge of the music, played off our small amp which was hidden under the tv. As a result, all you could hear was my favourite song, 'Fairytale of New York' before my family inevitably got bored, and asked me to progress the song to another. And chirpily I had agreed, the sixth round or so not being as endearing as the first. Dad had his signature apron on as he whistled around and was cooking, my Grandfather talking to him in hushed lowered tones. Grandmother was sitting and entertaining me, pirouetting me and playing with me in order to keep me from out underneath the adults feet. We sung along happily to Christmas songs, and talked about all sorts of things. She had asked me what I'd received for Christmas, and I was all too happy to indulge her of what I'd got. And once I got excited about something, I could quite happily babble about it for the next few hours.

After a short period of time later, my Dad had laid down the signature meal, Grandfather carefully following behind with a pot of gravy and a plate. He settled them down as I sat in my seat, bouncing happily with excitement for the day. My Dad laid a napkin over my dress, because 'A Princess won't look like a Princess if she gets food over her' That was his fond nickname for me- Princess. It took me years to get over the word- every time someone would call me that I would burst out in tears because it reminded me that he was no longer here. My dad left and quickly re-emerged, holding a small basket of home-made bread-cakes he and I had made a few hours prior. It was just a basic recipe, but mixed in with some Mediterranean herbs and some sun-dried tomatoes. He knew I loved his home-made bread, and I still cherished his recipes today. I even memorised them, although I did have a few paper copies at home. Pigs in blankets laid in an ordered row, and my ham was cut into diced squares by my father, who also proceeded to cut in half a bread-cake for me, and also my carrots into half. I had a bad experience with them when I was younger, so my Father always cut them in half. A small tub of butter laid in the middle, and my father tenderly brushed my bread with the butter, glazing it. After my glass was filled with juice, I carefully picked it up and drank it, trying my best not to spill it. I really liked this dress, and didn't want to ruin it. But it would get ruined to some degree anyway. With Christmas music still echoing quietly in the background, we all dug in, too busy eating to even consider talking. Every bite I made tasted like fireworks in my mouth, and the gravy helped soften the ham that ever so much. The potato was creamy and every so often I would get hints of cheese- my dad knew that I loved mashed potato, so every year he always gave me a massive dollop, and gave me little cabbage- he knew I hated the stuff. Although, strangely I didn't mind it when it was sauteed. It just seemed to taste nicer, and was filled with much more flavour when compared to the normal stuff. And my Dad didn't seem to be complaining, it was just less food wastage. Otherwise we would be eating the leftovers for weeks on end.

* * *

Food settled down, we were sat on the sofa. Grandmother was next to me, and Grandfather was on the other sofa sitting next to Dad, whom had shed the cooking apron and was just relaxing in his favourite pink shirt. The curtains were drawn, making the living room become en-captured in a grey hue, and my dad had the surround sound on the amp turned way up. For now, we would watch a child friendly film, but I knew that when I went to bed they would watch a different film and play that strange card game that Dad had gotten for Christmas. I had asked Dad what it was about, but he had simply said it was something to be told for later. Trusting him, I had left it alone, but all I knew is that it had caused him and my Grandparents to literally howl in laughter. I had never heard them laugh that hard before- they always were so quiet and serious. They rarely relaxed and were constantly on edge, but I never knew why. The doors were always locked, and the windows shut and made impenetrable. So, we sat, watching the film, until my Dad had started to make funny noises, and was twitching and convulsing in his chair. I thought he was being funny- and I was amused, until my Grandmother picked me up. Carrying me out of the room, Grandmother had taken me down to the car, where she put a film on for me to listen to. It was something to do with cats, and a magic hat, but I had realised something was wrong. I was shaking, and I couldn't seem to breathe. My breathe went in with a wheezy noise, before it seemed unwilling to come out. Grandmother, who was sitting next to me in the back, put her soft wrinkled hand on my back, guiding my breath in and out with her.

 _" _Uno, due, tre. Conta con me, mia Nipotina."__

Trying my best to follow along with her breathing, I tried to match her rhythm as I chorused along with her. I buried my head into the crook of her neck, but her hand seemed tensed on her wrist. Her phone suddenly rang, startling me, and she picked it up without moving me too much. She quickly spoke with whomever was on the phone in rapid Italian, and I was unable to follow. She snapped it shut with fury, before she breathed once, and looked at me with soft, sad eyes. I knew immediately from her look that something was wrong, and promptly returned to howling into her shoulders.

 _" _Papà? Quando lui tornerà?"__

She hesitated, before she hugged me tightly, rocking me as though I was a baby, and not a girl of ten. As she hummed softly to calm me down, the sounds from the movie echoing from behind me. I had no interest in that any more.

 _" _Tuo papà è morto Cara. Non tornerà.__ _ _Io sono così spiacente il mio tesoro, ma io e Suo Nonno La proteggerà."__

The television was left blaring, the uneaten cheesecake sitting on the side, forgotten about as one ten year old girl experienced her first tango with death, and the unprecedented consequences that accompanied it. As the same young girl howled into her Grandmother's shoulder, a series of hooded people were in the small home, the previous joy and laughter that accompanied it, being replaced by depression and gloom.

* * *

May 27th, 2014

Isa's Grandparent's Home

4:33 PM

 _" _È sicuro lei starà bene?"__

 _" _Sì la Nonna. Io ho sedici anni! Io posso guardare dopo me!"__

I whined like the teenager I was. I wished I could've stopped them from leaving at all, but I knew that I couldn't even change it. Even if it was a dream. I was supposed to go with them, but I had come down ill at the last minute, and even though I insisted that I would be fine, both my Grandmother and Grandfather forced me to stay home to nurse my sinuses and my twisting stomach. As it was, I was laid in bed, with my Grandmother mothering over me like usual.

 _" _Medicina?"__

 _" _Sì"__

 _" _Flanella?"__

I waved it in the air in affirmation, before placing it back on my head, relishing it's cold and relaxing nature.

 _"_ _ _Cellulare__ _?"_

I exasperatedly sighed- she seemed so reluctant to go. I wished she had chosen to stay behind instead- I miss them so much. If I hadn't been so insistent, perhaps she would've stayed. Perhaps she and Grandfather would've survived.

 _" _Sì, sì. Vada, vada. Io starò bene. Si diverta."__

 _"_ _ _Ti amo"__

 _" _Ti amo"__

I echoed as she left my room. I faintly heard the door lock from behind her, and I was alone in the house once more. I hadn't realised at the time that it would be the last thing I ever uttered to her, nor did I realise it would be the last thing she would ever utter to me. For all intents and purposes, I assumed that they would be back later, and we would continue our plans as per usual. Well, perhaps rearranging them due to the sickness bug I had come down with last minute. I relaxed deep into my bed, submerging under the nice warm blankets that helped with my conflicting temperature.

* * *

 _ _Knock knock knock.__

I opened my eyes blearily, feeling no better then I had many hours ago. I had turned to my phone, and my sight blurred, I pressed the home button, illuminating the screen. It read 8 PM, so I had been asleep for a couple of hours. Thinking nothing of the knocking that had awoken me, I assumed my Grandparents would open it. After all, they were due back by now. It was only a two hours event, plus allowing for half an hour journey there and back. And so, I dived back into my duvet, turning onto my side with some music playing softly in the background. I couldn't sleep without something making noise in the background, I didn't know why but I just couldn't. Trust me, I had tried many times. I closed my eyes, and listened to the slow melody coming from my phone, my body relaxing.

 _ _Knock knock knocking__

I cursed sleepily, before kicking off my covers reluctantly. Perhaps my Grandparents weren't back yet, and were running late. It wouldn't be the first time- my Grandfather had the tendency to get sidetracked at the best of times. I hadn't inherited that trait, much to my thanks, but I remembered that my dad had the exact same tendency. It was funny how things could work out. I swing my legs out of my bed, still dressed in my purple plaid pyjamas. I was aware I had looked a mess, but to be honest I couldn't give two damns. I just felt like death warmed up. I opened the door to my room, and strode across the landing, being careful not to trip while making the perilous journey to the stairs. Safely descending down the stairs, I fumbled with my keys before opening the door. I blinked in disbelief as I realised that I didn't know who it was- surprise surprise. It was no one I knew, nor was it my Grandparents. The man was dressed in a casual outfit, smart but comfy. He was clean shaven, with short spiky brown hair. He had a small scar on his left temple, but his presence echoed peace and calm. He didn't unnerve me at all.

"Excuse me Miss."

He politely spoke, his hands remaining stationary by his sides. He had a lanyard round his neck, but whatever was on the bottom was hidden by his jacket. His eyes didn't roam anywhere on my body, and stayed fixed on my eyes. Which helped me trust him- otherwise I would have slammed the door in his face.

"Yes Mr..?"

I trailed off, realising that I didn't know his last name. Which was fairly obvious- after all I hadn't met him before, and I literally just talked myself into a wall. His posture faltered slightly, and his mouth twitched downwards quickly. It may have been a minute movement, but a movement enough for me to notice.

"Carter Miss. Does a Miss Isabella Allesi live here?"

 _"_ _ _S-__ Yes. May I ask why? _"_

I caught myself before I responded in Italian. I was so used to speaking Italian at home, because like I had said before, my Grandparent's English was poor. So having to switch back to English so suddenly caught me off guard. Mr Carter frowned once more, his eyes filling with an unknown emotion. I couldn't tell what it was- was is pity? Whatever it was, he didn't seem inclined to share.

"That must be discussed with Miss Allesi in private, I'm afraid."

"I am Isabella Allesi, Mr Carter."

I pulled out my school card which detailed my name and age on the front. I had gotten dressed for school but ended up being too ill to go. And then being too ill to get changed, so I had crashed into my bed without changing. I supposed it came in handy this time around. I passed it to him as he looked at it briefly, before passing it back. I stuffed it back in my pocket, as he looked at me again with that unknowing emotion.

"May I come inside Miss?"

He questioned, looking at me for permission. On one hand, he was a stranger, but on the other hand, it could be something really important. If he's someone important, then surely he would have a badge or something that detailed the job that he was doing, right?

"Who are you coming on behalf of?"

His face screwed together, as he took off the lanyard from around his neck. He held it in his hand briefly, before pushing it into my hand. I accepted, and looked at him as he answered my question.

"I'm from the Child Social Services."

Scanning the card briefly, it did indeed detail what he said, so I passed it back, while opening the door wider. My stomach filled with dread however- I knew that if they were here, it was for nothing good. I just hoped my Grandparents would be back soon, they were often good at calming me down. I brushed my hair behind my shoulders, before wiping my head with the back of my hand.

We both sat down on the black sofa, my naked feet moving back and forwards on the shaggy rug. It didn't conduct static electricity, otherwise my hair would stand up on edge. Which wouldn't be very fun.

"What's happening?"

I queried, ignoring my body punishing me for getting out of bed. I was hoping that I could return to the holy heaven of my bed, so I could sleep and burn off whatever sick bug I had.

"I'm sure my Grandparents will be back soon."

He flinched as I said that, and I became more suspicious. Why did he flinch? What happened? I was beginning to get anxious, and tried to get my breathing under control. Whatever happened, I could deal with it. I just had to stay calm, and not have a panic attack. That would do nobody any good. He sighed, before his eyes met mine once more, his attention moved from the floor to my face.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss, but at 7:24 PM this evening, your Grandparents were involved in a serious car accident. It was a hit and run- they ploughed into the side of your Grandparent's car, sending it into a tail spin around the corner and down the deep verge. I'm afraid that neither of them survived- your Grandfather died on impact, your Grandmother dead on arrival to hospital."

His voice was filled with compassion, but I was far too gone to even notice. My throat felt like it was tightening, restricting my airflow. I warred against the feeling of crying but to no avail- I lost the war and trails of salty tears ran down my face. My eyes began to sting, and my breathing became erratic, hollow, lost. Just like my emotions. My body seemed unwilling to support me any more, and I collapsed onto the sofa, my emotions lost, my mind wandering. Mr Carter, for all his help, slowly leant over the small table to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, grounding me to the world that was too cruel.

No longer did Isabella have any thoughts of the next day, nor did she have any thoughts of what she was going to do when she was better. Her world was shaken up, turned upside down, and burned. She had nobody left in the world- she was alone. She didn't know that once more, the death had not been an accident, nor did she realise that she was intended to be put in someone's evil hands. She inadvertently escaped the future that was forcibly laid out for her, but she couldn't care. She missed her Grandparents- why did everyone she loved leave her? If she had known that the same group of hooded people that investigated her father investigated the 'vehicular homicide' case, then perhaps she could have put the two facts together. Because of a few bad decisions, she was kept innocent, but thus, put in even more danger then she would have been in the first place.

* * *

Unknown Date, Unknown Year

Somewhere in the World,

?:? ?

I had no idea where I was. This was no memory I recognised, nor was it a place I recognised. The room was rather shadowed out, and I could only see a small dresser with several pictures on the top. It reminded me of the dresser in my room, and reminded me that I hadn't been home in a long time. Even if I could consider it my home any more. I felt lighter then air, and I looked down at my hands. But they didn't look life the hand's I knew- no, they were slightly translucent. I looked to my left, sensing something, and I saw an orange-tinged fox, a snow-white furred polar bear, and a finely feathered peregrine falcon, each sharing my translucent appearance. The fox nudged my hand, and placed a small picture in the same place softly. I looked at it, and too my surprise it showed a picture of me and Ezio, both looking slightly more aged. My eyes are flecked with silver, but I looked mostly the same, my hair still reaching low into my back. I had a white armour on, and in my hands laid a small child. Ezio had his hand around my shoulder, smiling happily. Similar to my eyes, they were flecked with gold. Behind us stood Mario, looking old and worn, and to my left stood Claudia in all her glory. Maria stood to Mario's left, and she can be seen leaning into Mario's side, while having her hand supportively on Ezio's shoulder. We all looked so happy- like nothing could bring us down from the happiness above the ground.

In a puff of smoke, the picture disappeared, another taking it's place. This one was a newer image- I could tell by how it looked cleaner, like an image taken by a phone. This one had me once more, my eyes still flecked silver. But this time, my armour was slightly more modernised, slats cut in the sides, my hair pinned up underneath the hood. The top half of my robes looked more like a hoodie, and the material looked thick and protective. It didn't look too heavy. A smile was glowing on my face, an unusual feature if this was taken in the time I was from. A partner stood to my right, his eyes flecked with green, with an odd white hoodie on. A tattoo was just visible on his left arm, and he was wearing blue jeans. A satchel was slung around his shoulder, and he was smiling straight into the camera like I was. Looking closer, a small scar on his lip could be noticeable, similar to Ezio's scar. In his arms he also held a babe. Behind us a trio of three people stood- one man and two girls, the man being slightly smaller then the girls, but just by a small margin. I realised I recognised the man standing to my right- but who? I don't think I've ever met someone who looked like that in either the time I'm from or my time- I would've recognised his features any day. I focused on the hoodie- who had I seen wearing a white hoodie and jeans..no..it can't be. Surely not.. An image flashed across my mind, and I connected the dots. I think it's Desmond. As in, Desmond Miles from Assassin's Creed 1 through 3. But why would I be with him- as much as I love being in Ezio's time, I can't see how I'd be with Desmond as well, especially if the times were millennia apart.

My musings were disturbed as the imagine disappeared again, this time a much older image taking it's place. The frame was worn and scratched, and had much more of a drawing look to it. I could tell who it was right away- Altaïr and Maria, with Sef in Maria's arms, and little Darim being held by Altaïr, who was in his signature outfit. His features were old and worn, and I realised this was some time when he was Grandmaster, but before he was overthrown by Abbas. If that happened in this timeline- I've already messed so much up so who knows what happened back in that time? Altaïr looked so happy, so peaceful- and he had the same flecked golden eyes that Ezio and Desmond had. Perhaps it's a genetic thing? Maria also had silver flecked eyes, but I had no idea why. Discarding the fact that it's different worlds, and also discarding the fact that I _didn't_ have silver flecked eyes, I don't think we're _related_. Surely I would know- because if Maria was my relative, then the Assassin's would exist, and therefore, the Templar's would exist. And I didn't think that was a thing in my world.

Once more, the image flashed, before disappearing, giving me the sense that this would be the last one. I looked at it once more, the image displaying a tall woman standing next to an equally as tall man. The outfit looked more modern then any of the former versions, but not as modern as Desmond's. The man was wearing dark brown robes, and his hidden blame was easy to see. He had a weird mechanism underneath it, which I recognised as the rope launcher. Meaning, this must be Jacob of a certain English fame. He carefully cradled a young child in his arms, and another woman stood to his left, also holding another young child. Her robes were a navy blue colour, and her hidden blade also had a rope launcher attached to the bottom. Like all the previous editions, the girl had silver specked eyes, the man golden flecked eyes. A navy blue can stick was strapped to the girl's side, the point securely pointing down, and the man had two kukris strapped to his sides. Evie, whom I recognised immediately since I spent most of my time on Syndicate playing as her, stood next to her brother, arms reaching around his shoulder. The sky in the picture was a clear blue-unusual in England let alone London. I couldn't help but smile at the image, even as various half formed thoughts swirled around my head. I turned towards the three animals whom had been standing loyally by my side, and they each nosed my hand before disappearing. I still had yet to find out where I was- but that problem seemed to be solving before my very eyes. Everything shined a bright white, like magnesium burning, before I felt catapulted out of wherever I was, and the feeling like being shoved in a pool encompassed me. I hoped that, if I was going back, that Ezio was okay and not too mad..but more so not injured or anything. I didn't know what I'd do if he got injured because of me. Smiling softly to myself, I walked forwards as the light dimmed, looking forwards to being in the real world once more.

* * *

Translations

Svegliami – Wake me up.

Uno, due, tre. Conta con me, mia Nipotina. - One, two, three. Count with me, my Granddaughter.

Papà? Quando lui tornerà? - Dad? When is he coming back?

Tuo papà è morto Cara. Non tornerà. Io sono così spiacente il mio tesoro, ma io e Suo Nonno La proteggerà. - Your Dad is gone Sweetheart. He won't be coming back. I'm so sorry my treasure, but me and your Grandfather will protect you.

È sicuro Lei starà bene? - Are you sure you will be fine?

Sì la nonna. Io ho sedici anni! Io posso guardare dopo me! - Yes Grandmother. I'm sixteen! I can look after myself!

Medicina – Medicine

Flannela – Flannel

Cellulare – Mobile Phone

Sì, sì. Vada, vada. Io starò bene. Si diverta. - Yes, yes. Go, go. I'll be fine. Have fun.

* * *

Author's Note

Longest Chapter yet whoop! Thanks once more to all my readers both new and old, I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read this story! Next chapter, Isa will be coming out of the illness-related coma, the long awaited relationship development, and some actual plot progression.

Thanks for reading

~Cait


	17. Chapter 17 - Turno Di Realtà

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

Rewrite the Stars, Zac Efron & Zendaya, The Greatest Showman Sountrack, released in 2017

* * *

I looked towards Isa's still form, still in slight shock at how it suddenly started moving. Her hand grasped tightly around my hand, and her legs and hands were twitching. Her temperature had come down in the past few days, and the _Doctore_ assured me she would awaken soon. But I just wanted a time frame. After all, I was worried. And the burning question in my head would not leave me alone. I had to know what her feelings about me were..but more importantly how she was coping. I wanted to hold her, rock her, comfort her, promise her I'd never leave her willingly. One of the hundreds of things I wanted to say, but she was still asleep, and out like a light. Awkwardly, I placed a few pillows behind her neck, forcing her into a sitting position. I grabbed the small wooden hairbrush she had been carrying, and slowly brushed her shiny hair. I was no hairdresser, nor was I Claudia or Mother, but even I could brush her hair. If I could wield a sword, hidden blades, and countless other bombs and tools, then surely I could brush some hair. I guided the brush through her hair, trying to untangle the various knots and twists that had formed over time. The amount of maintenance that her hair must take to look after. I'm sure if Claudia were here, she would yell at me for doing something wrong, but since she isn't, I could only do my best. Walking around to the other side of the bed, I repeated the process on the other side of her hair. I couldn't get to the back, but I hoped that what I had done was bearable. Her sleep talking was amusing to say the least, but she said something that interested me last night. She kept muttering about myself and her, and then Altaïr and Maria, followed by a couple of other people whom I didn't recognise. I supposed it would have to be something I would ask about when she woke up. Provided she remembered it, I guess. In my pocket, a piece of crumpled paper stayed, making noise every time I moved. I hoped my partner woke up soon..we had business to attend to in a certain riveted city..but that could wait- my only priority was my partner.

* * *

 _"_ Ezio?"

I blinked, doing a double take. Was that Isa's voice? Was it? I couldn't be sure- it felt like it had been so long since I'd heard it, but minus the slight slur to it, it sounded just like her. I looked at her, and she was shifting herself up. I braced my arms and guided her up. Her injuries were healed but I didn't want her to push it just yet, especially since she had been out for so long. I quickly turned towards the door, and the nearest Apprentice jumped as I asked them to run for the _Doctore_. They were probably getting sick of me asking requests, but the past few times I had ran myself, or gotten what I needed myself. The Apprentice nodded before sprinting off, and I turned back to Isa, my full attention focused on her.

"Isa! How are you?"

"Dizzy"

She replied, as her eyes couldn't stay focused on one point. She must be so disorientated. As much as I wanted to know the answer to the questions I wished to ask, it could wait until she was up and running again. Both figuratively and literally. I steadied her, and picked up the flannel that had fallen off her head in her haste to get up. I laid it aside, and supported her once more, until she swung her legs off the side of the bed, and sat up straight. I studied her face- no sense of discomfort nor pain crossed it. Which was a positive outcome.

"Any pain? Worries? Concerns? Are you feeling okay?"

Not suicidal was what I left unsaid. I hadn't forgotten what I had seen when I had found her, and as much as I wished to blame it on the infection, I needed to cover all possible areas. I had to know..I don't know what I'd do if she..died before I got the chance to make up, and to have that talk I've been longing to have. She nodded slowly, stretching her no doubt sore muscles. Lying down and being inactive for a while did that to someone.

"Uhm"

She blinked, as she tried to process all the questions I had surrounded her with. I mentally berated myself, I had embowered her with too many questions, and so soon after she had woken up as well. I should have waited. I almost missed what Isa replied, my relieved face studying her small smile, her bagged eyes.

"No. No. What happened? I'm feeling dizzy but fine."

She responded to all my questions at once, and I smiled at her happily as I interpreted what she had said. So she wasn't sore...yet anyway. I would wish all the pain away if I could. She had no worries, which was even better. It meant she hadn't left anything half finished. What happened..it looked like she didn't remember anything from after a certain period of time, but I would have to ask what she could last remember. And I hoped the dizziness would pass soon, I knew she hated it, and could make her feel sick. I don't think being sick because of the motion would be anything she would want to do so soon after recovering. Or, being on the road to recovery.

"What do you last remember?"

The argument? The injury? How she nearly walked off a small cliff? Does she remember why it happened? Was she even aware of what happened? Or was it just a hazy blur? Her face scrunched up, deep in thought. She obviously couldn't remember it too clearly then. I'm not sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

"I remember..our argument."

She flinched while she said that, and her eyes briefly glanced at the floor in what seemed like shame. Oh how I wanted to hold her and make sure she was okay. Reassure her I would never leave her, and that I would fight through hell just to be with her.

"..and I remember camping out in the hay for a while..before...before.."

Her voice briefly warbled- a tell tale sign that she was getting upset. In perspective, we had only known each other for a few months, but we had grown to trust and rely upon each other. I could read her like an open book. My guess would be that it had something to do with her family..she had been very brief with what she had told me, but I knew that she still harboured some degree of guilt. I don't think I'd ever be able to understand why she harboured the guilt, but I could try and alleviate it. The reason I didn't understand is because she never caused her family member's death, nor did she even contribute. She was just a victim of circumstance. My lingering guilt was another thing however, because I could have prevented the deaths of Federico, Petruccio, and my Father. I just wasn't fast enough.

" _Calma_ Isa. Take your time."

I soothed, rubbing her shoulder. What is taking the damn _Doctore_ so long? It shouldn't be taking him too much longer I hope. Isa greedily gulped in air, as I helped her breathe in time with me. I hated it when she had these panic attacks, but I knew she hated them even more. She saw them as a sign of being weak.

"I..remember seeing my Father..and it broke me. I didn't know what was real or fake.. _Se io stavo diventando matto o stavo morendo._ The rational part of me knew he wasn't real..but there was still that lingering hope. That, even when he was gone, I would have a chance to apologise and say goodbye."

She paused, tears falling silently down her cheeks. I waited for her to regain her composure, before she quietly added on at the end;

" _Io ero adirato, e sciocco_ "

I shook my head at her, immediately disagreeing with what she had said. I wasn't sure if she had intended for me to hear it, but I had heard it anyway. And I was not going to let her continue blaming herself for this. It was equally my fault as well as hers. I should have never taken that joke so far, nor should I have forced her away without equally understanding why. We had both played our parts, so we should both take some of the blame. _L'orgoglio arriva prima di una caduta_. Just like Grandmaster Altaïr said, God rest his soul.

"No Isa."

She looked at me strangely, her eyes narrowing under her fierce glare. She was no doubt questioning why I wholeheartedly disagreed with her statement. No doubt, in her mind, that she was the one to blame. Which was a whole bunch of lies.

"It was equally my fault as it was yours. You were not foolish- you had no idea what was wrong or what was right, and you were chasing your father because you wanted answers. It is understandable."

She opened her mouth to argue, but the _Doctore_ chose that time to come in, fussing over Isa and shuffling me out of the door, to 'leave her to her patient'. Although they were hard to come by, I had specifically asked for a female _Doctore_ , in order to try and keep Isa comfortable. While I had no idea if she would be comfortable..undressing..in front of a male _Doctore_ , I thought it would be better safe then sorry.

* * *

A few hours passed, and I had explained everything that had happened, omitting the cliff incident, and we both hashed out how we felt. Oh sorry, did you think I meant our loving feeling towards one another? Because I had meant relinquishing our guilt towards one another. Although a few arguments passed, we both agreed that we were both at some degree of fault. I wasn't exactly happy about her willingness to share blame, but I didn't want to distress her further. The feeling of Deja Vu came back to haunt me once more-this was the second time she had been in a coma. The first time was when we had met, when she had first come to our time. It was a thought I had been entertaining in my free time ever since she had ended up in her second coma. I did not know why it kept happening- either injury should not have caused it, it should have only caused her to sleep for a long amount of hours. But it did not. Sure, she seemed to heal faster then the average person, but she was much more likely to end up in a coma then another person. Surely those two things contradict one another? But that was just one thought entertaining me. There was still the thought of her feelings towards me..and my feelings in return to her. I wasn't really sure how I felt. I loved it when she was happy. Her joyful attitude and how she got so happy over the slightest thing warmed my heart. Her compassion and eager to help attitude was an attitude that I would want my children to have. She was beautiful and perfect both inside and out-both kind but strong. She would give you the shirt off your back if you needed it. Beautiful brown orbs that echoed into anyone who stared into them, filling the recipient with endless feelings of innocence and calm. But what could be so innocent and calming one minute, could portray exactly how Isa could feel the rest of the time. Hard and blazing when angry, mellow and soft when sad. _Gli occhi sono l'ingresso all'anima._ It hit me like a sword blow to the head- I was irrevocably, irreversibly, irresistibly in love with Isabella Allesi. I must have gotten distracted about my little revere because Isa called out a small, quiet,

"Ezio?"

" _Sì_?"

"What's wrong?"

I blinked as she stared innocently at me. How did she know that I was thinking about something? Usually I am a difficult person to read, but she seemed to be reading me like I was an open book. I considered lying but I knew that she would get angry if I lied to her. And lets be honest, I don't want her to get any more mad then she had been..we both knew how that turned out last time. What was the best way to go about this, since I already settled upon telling the truth. 'Well, I love you. You told me you loved me in your sleep, and I return the feelings.' I laughed at the sense of irony- had Isa felt the same thing when she had to tell me about her true origins? Because now I can completely empathise, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Especially with a feeling as delicate as love. She had 'played' my life on what she called a 'video game' (a term I still didn't really understand and probably never would) so she probably knew how I acted about some women. She might not share my feelings, because despite her admission, she knew what I was...like..around women. And, I admitted, I'm not too proud about it..especially now that feelings had sprung to light.

"Ezio?"

She prompted once more, her eyes gazing into mine with a sense of worry. She had applied her hidden blades back to her wrists, and was standing up near the door, her robes shrugged on carefully. I knew she had noticed the slight weight difference, but I also knew that she wouldn't mention it until she was assured I was okay. Which I was. If anything, she was the one that shouldn't be okay. I knew she wasn't going to accept silence as an answer. I was going to have to 'bite the bullet' as Isa would say. It was funny how many of these mannerisms I had picked up just by her being my partner. If I had to tell her, I was not going to tell her in a room that she had stayed in for the past few days. I looked outside briefly, and upon seeing that the sun had not yet set, but that it was going to, I turned to her once more.

"I will tell you..will you come somewhere with me first?"

She nodded, and I was glad that her wound had healed while she was out. Otherwise this could play out a completely different way..one that I would rather not consider. Not with what just happened looming over our heads still. Like many things in the Assassin lifestyle, this was something I couldn't afford to mess up. Otherwise I could lose a chance I did not even know I had. And, that worried me more then I liked to admit. My confession had to be perfect. I wouldn't settle for anything else. I could grab some food, and we could sit on a rooftop, away from any guards, and confess my feelings to her under the light of the setting sun. I smiled to myself, pleased with my quick planning skills- hopefully this wouldn't cause any rifts between us, and would only make our relationship stronger.

* * *

After helping Isa climb onto the flat roof, we settled down, a small wicker basket cradled between us. She had coped quite well, all facts considering, climbing with her usual hesitant ease, albeit at a slightly slower pace. She wasn't quite as fast as me, but with practise she could give me a run for my florins. She was a rapid learner- and considering her normal home life, she had picked up free-running remarkably fast. And to commit to it with such a determination, and unwillingness to quit or give up, was something I found admirable on her part. She had dressed back up into her robes, and she had profusely thanked me for the improvements I had made on her behalf. Her long hair was in it's usual plait as she called it, draping low down into her back. Surely it would be uncomfortable when she had her hood up? But she just laughed off my concern and said that after having it so long in that hair style, that such trivial matters were ignored. I didn't comment further, seeing her logic- even if my hair was quite a bit shorter then hers. Her hood was draped around her neck, and while I knew she was alert, she was obviously relaxed. I would rather she didn't get stressed- I knew how easily she could get stressed, and that could cause her to get even more injured. Which both she and I didn't want, especially so soon after her coma. She was sick of bed rest, and within good reason. The sun was just beginning to set, basking us in it's golden glow- I had timed it perfectly. As she settled down, I opened up the small basket, retrieving the food that I had pilfered from the kitchen. I retrieved two little bottles, of an alcoholic grape juice. The drink itself was watered down, so that you would have to have tens of them in order to get moderately buzzed. We didn't want drunken Assassins to get themselves killed- but nor did we want to deny them an alcoholic beverage. I had never actually had the stuff- usually I abstained from drinking. But in light of recent events, I think we both deserved a little bit of a treat. She reached out to grab the drink, but I quickly cut out the lid with a flick of my hidden blade. It foamed up a little bit, but I passed it to Isa, who hesitantly took a sip of it. I opened my own drink, and swallowed a large amount of juice in an audible gulp. It was sweet, but had a sharp twist of bitterness at the end. It was refreshing, and it made a difference to the normal water I was accustomed to. Isa looked at me with a slight quirked grin, questioning me what the drink was.

"Alcoholic grape juice."

I clarified, and she chuckled at some inside joke that she didn't seem to want to include me in on. Probably a 'future' thing that I wouldn't understand anyway. I fished out ham sandwiched with bread and passed one to Isa, who chomped into it like she hadn't eaten anything thing in days. Oh wait..

"So.."

She mumbled, still chewing on her snack. She wedged her bottle between her legs and I followed suit- I didn't want to spill my drink on some poor unsuspecting person who were out late. She stopped chewing and swallowed, and I traced the lump travelling down her throat.

"What were you going to tell me?"

She was so calm, and I could tell she trusted me implicitly. But that did nothing to tone down my fears- after all, while I wasn't afraid of rejection (having faced quite a bit of it during my teenage years) I was afraid of tarnishing the relationship that I did have. She patiently waited, and it seemed endless. But I had no idea how I was going to tell her..I had planned this moment, but not this far through.

"I.."

She looked at me expectantly, and I threw all caution to the wind. Making sure that she had swallowed all her food, I leaned towards her, and with the sun setting in the background, I pressed my lips to hers, relishing in the sweet and delicate taste I received. To my surprise, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around in the back of my neck. Our lips met with such a fiery passion, that once we started it was difficult to stop. So that was how we stayed, kissing each other with the sky turning to dusk in the background.

* * *

Translations

Turno Di Realtà – Reality Shift

Se io stavo diventando matto o stavo morendo - If I was going crazy or dying

Io ero adirato, e sciocco - I was angry and foolish

L'orgoglio arriva prima di una caduta. - Pride comes before a fall.

Gli occhi sono l'ingresso all'anima. - The eyes are the gateway to the soul.

* * *

Author's Note

I've been obsessed with _The Greatest Showman Soundtrack_ as of late. Which sort of explained the song I dedicated (placed? announced?) at the beginning. The whole soundtrack is one I enjoy, but my favourite song has to be a Million Dreams. It's just something about it that makes me feel joyful, and remembering the past. I'd be interested in seeing your favourite song from a movie, or even from the Greatest Showman. It's great to see other's opinions.

I'm on my October Break :D, Meaning I get more time to write, so hopefully the chapters will be more frequent. So what did you guys think of Isa and Ezio's first kiss? I've never been kissed in that way, nor have I ever been in a relationship, so I hope I pulled it off okay.

I hope you enjoyed reading!

~Cait


	18. Chapter 18 - Fuochi D'artificio

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

Million Dreams, Hugh Jackman & Michelle Williams, The Greatest Showman Soundtrack, released in 2017

* * *

If someone had told me that when I was 19 I would be transported back into the Renaissance Italy, I would laugh and ask them what they had taken. If that same person had announced that my first kiss would be in the same era, I would stare at them in disbelief. If that same person then want on to say I would kiss my video-game character crush, I would inch away from them and suggest they go see a psychiatrist. But that was what was happening now. It was a surprise when it happened- I had assumed it would be a small meal between friends. He had shown no inclination of his feelings towards me thus far, and I knew I wore my heart on my sleeve. So when he leaned towards me, his eyes wide and gazing into mine, I didn't know what to think. My heart traitorously sped up due to his close proximity- and I was hoping to all god that he didn't notice. When I had woken up from my second coma (it feels a bit repetitive for me to keep ending up in them.) he had this distant, far off look in his face. I could tell that while he deeply worried about my condition, his mind was somewhere far off. And I didn't know where. Ezio was much better at hiding what he was thinking when compared to me, so he wasn't too easy to read. It was only when he was under extreme duress that I could read him, and this didn't seem to be one of these times.

"What were you going to tell me?"

I queried to him, noticing his spaced out look. His eyes temporarily brightened, and he dropped his hood down, leaving his rugged look down around his shoulders. He looked at me closely, as I fought the urge to divert my attention away-I could practically feel the blush arriving up to my cheeks. And I _hated_ it when I blushed- it was one of those things I wished didn't happen every time I felt an extreme emotion. I wished I could turn it off.

"I.."

He began, but didn't finish his sentence. I could see determination blaze in his eyes, followed by the sheer willpower that he radiated. I noticed the area around us darken a little, and I was curious to find out when we would head back. He could be so worrisome- but the wound on my side didn't feel sore any more, and the _Doctore_ herself said that my wound had healed faster then she had anticipated. Which was good, because if there was one thing I hated more then blushing, was lying useless. I prided myself that when I was ill, or injured, I would keep doing what I was doing, regardless of how crappy I felt or how much pain I was in. It was better to be actively doing something and contributing then laying still, useless, a waste of space. During my inner monologue, Ezio's faced inched towards mine, his eyes staring into mine softly. They were filled with emotion- but what particular emotion I didn't know. As soon as a blinked, I felt warm lips upon mine. It was like fireworks- exciting and fun. Pleasure burst in my mouth, and the intense passion and love that emerged surprised me. It was my first kiss- and I was worried I would mess up somehow, or do something wrong. So, I followed instinct. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and judging by how he suddenly went rigid, I assumed that he wasn't expecting it. But he relaxed, soothing any fears of wrongdoing, and we fervently resumed our kissing session. I could get used to the sheer passion of this- and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Was it true that you could fall heavily in love with someone after one kiss? Yes. Was it a particularly good way to fall in love? Not really, but I was happy, he was happy, and that was all that mattered. That, and the bond of true love that formed between us. It was the moment where the passion burned through my veins like a wild fire that I realised the extent of my feelings- I didn't just _love_ Ezio- I fell heads over heels, and landed hard. When the kiss finally ended, we were both panting like we had just done a fifteen mile run. Neither of us had wanted to end the brief contact, but unfortunately we were human, and thus needed air. I'm sure I looked at him red faced, my eyes blown wide open wide, but Ezio just smiled with that grin of his. No doubt he had plans- and I was curious as to what he was going to be planning. He hadn't shocked me much this far, and I didn't think he was going to something that I would dislike. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would do that- and he had been raised in a noble family with noble manners and politeness. Of course, disregarding the..how do we say it..instances with a certain recently deceased Pazzi. Anyway, He packed up the food we had consumed, and picked up his bottle with his left hand, reserving his right for me. I clasped it tightly at his invitation, grabbing my drink with my other in a similar fashion. We made it back in a short space of time, Ezio briefly ducking away to replaced the borrowed basket. There, lips were introduced to more lips, and that was how we spent the next half hour- doing nothing more then 'sucking face' as some teenagers would say.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time I'd fallen asleep, but I remembered last nights events vividly. We had kissed, but had progressed no further then that. And I was grateful- I didn't think I was ready to 'do the deed'. Not yet anywhere. I hadn't placed much thought into it in all honesty-I hadn't even remotely considered the eventuality of it happening- especially with the man I loved. And boy, that took some getting used to. I noticed the lack of another presence and saw Ezio sitting at the desk in front of the bed, hastily scrawling a letter. To whom? I would assume his family in Monteriggioni, but I didn't know for sure. He was dressed fully in his robes, whereas I was still lying in my nightgown, unwilling to leave my nice warm bed. My robes were draped over the bed, my hidden blades on the bedside cabinet as usual. It was weird how many modernised things were here...and I really appreciated the books Ezio had gotten for me while I was out cold.

"Ezio? Who're you writing to?"

I mean, he didn't have to tell me, but I was curious. I still had yet to meet his family besides Mario, wanting to give them some peace of mind. They were mourning, and I didn't want to interrupt that. Besides, at that point in time, they had no need to tell me, because after all, I was just a normal apprentice at that point.

 _"la mia famiglia, passerotta."_

I blinked. Not because I didn't understand the phrase (I did.) but because it was a different nickname for me. I've never been referred to as 'little sparrow' before, and I was just curious why. It wasn't that I disliked it (I actually liked the uniqueness) but I couldn't make the connection between me and a little bird. I was clumsy, so unless it's an ironic nickname, which I doubted, then I had no clue. I laughed in response, sitting up straight in my bed.

"Little Sparrow?"

I repeated in curiosity, stretching my muscles. I was eager to get out and about for the day, but I could easily wait for Ezio to finish his letter. Family was important..I knew that better then most. But now isn't the time for moping, no, I should be happy. I got everything I could ever want. Well, anything I could _realistically_ want. Ezio turned towards me briefly, smiling as he quickly turned back to his letter, his elegant scrawl barely noticeable from where I was.

 _"Sì._ Sparrows are hard-working, vigilant-they don't like being idle. No matter what they do they are always busy and make it worthwhile. They care deeply for those they love-and are not afraid to stand up for themselves. See the resemblance?"

I snorted, laughing heavily. I _could_ see the resemblance, but I'm also surprised at Ezio's apparent knowledge of birds. I was expecting a little explanation, but I basically got a full reason and justification. I really wanted to know how he knew so much about birds..fair enough if it was an eagle or even a falcon at a push. But a little sparrow, not associated with the Assassins at all? No I wasn't expecting that. I audibly questioned his random knowledge of birds, and I could tell he frowned. He shifted, his face showing pure misery and grief. It wasn't hard to guess why he was choked up..something to do with his family.

" _Fratellino_ -Petruccio"

He corrected, his sad eyes meeting mine with that kind of ashamed sadness that only two people who have been through grief can understand.

"He loved birds. You know the feathers right?"

I nodded, the one hundred feathers scattered around Assassin's Creed 2 weren't exactly hard to remember. And I had collected them all, just so I could 100% the game. And get the Auditore Cape- I loved it even with the added side effect of full notoriety.

"I think it was something to do with how birds were not tied down, and could go anywhere they wanted to. Unlike him, because of his..illness."

He mused, his eyes briefly sparkling. They filled with water, but he seemed reluctant to cry. I knew what it was like, not wanting to cry because you felt weak. That was why I tried not to cry, and contrary to what some people may think, I hated crying. But that was an irrelevant point at the moment.

"Petruccio used to spout bird facts to me, ranging from eagles to small red-breasted robins. I guess a few of them stuck."

Throwing myself off of the bed, I looked at him, and embraced him, pecking him on the cheek. An apology for making him upset. Because I didn't mean to...why do I never heed the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"So we're needed in Venice?"

Ezio nodded as I idly shifted my body, looking at the training Apprentices. Some were working in the little wooden hall with swords, others with their bare fists. It struck me hard when I realised I had not been through the same training as these apprentices had- I had been indulged in private training. We had never gotten around to introducing my training with the Apprentices at Monteriggioni, so I realised how hard they had to train. I felt lazy, out of practise, and I hated the feeling. I needed to continue training so that I could push myself to be the very best that I could be.

"We will be leaving on the _ventesimo Marzo."_

He looked at me to confirm that the date was okay, and that I didn't have anything against it. But why would I? It's not like I planned any dates or anything. Well, at least none that I couldn't rearrange while we were in Venice. I'd always wanted to go, but never been able to go, because of the events that rocked my childhood. And when I got into university, there hadn't been enough money to go abroad and keep myself fed and the bills paid. It came to my notice that I didn't actually know the specific day. I knew the day and date I had left, but not when I arrived. And so, my internal calender was all messed up. I'm assuming that it's somewhere either in March or near March, I can't imagine that Ezio would plan a trip for two months nor would he plan one for the next year. So that was a rough time frame.

"What's the date Ezio?"

I asked. If we were midway through March then a certain occasion would be coming around. One I'd hopefully be able to keep secret. I didn't really celebrate it any more after everything that happened- I had no reason to. He looked at me as I looked at all of the drilling apprentices, pointedly ignoring my new boyfriend's curious gaze. And that was a term I had to get used to- it's still hard for me to imagine, let alone realise that it's reality.

" _Sedicesimo Marzo._ Why?"

"No reason"

I didn't particularly want to encourage a trip down memory lane at the current moment. I was too happy to be sad, and while I had long since come to terms with my life, I still had no excitement in my birthday. So by keeping it quiet, it meant that I didn't need to celebrate, and thus Ezio wouldn't buy me anything. Good plan see? Ezio looked at me strangely, but didn't push the matter. God knows I could be a terrible liar, and Ezio could always see when I was lying or not. And I him. But that doesn't mean that it didn't inconvenience me sometimes. It no doubt inconvenienced him- so I supposed that made us equal. I turned towards the apprentices once more, seeing one girl whom was left without a partner after the apprentice in question took a particularly nasty slam onto the floor, hurting himself. Looking towards Ezio, I needed no invitation to practise, in an attempt to hone my lacklustre skills and train even harder. The girl in the robes was one I recognised- and one I had seen not too long ago. With hair like hers, how could I forget? But I was curious as to why she was here of all reasons-pardon me for assuming, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to train as an Assassin no less. Her eyes met mine, as I blinked, astonished. Ezio was looking at us like we'd grown a second head, whereas I was surprised, and the Apprentice didn't look remotely surprised.

"Anna?!"

"Belle?!"

"Somebody?!"

Only one person called me by Belle in this time (it was my usual go to nickname for those who were friends, Isa was more a family/close friend nickname. But even some of those people called me Belle simply as they preferred it.) Like I've previously mentioned, I've never really minded how my name was abbreviated, as long as it wasn't Bella. I would take Isa, Izzy, Isobel, Belle or even Iz, but not Bella. It reminded me too much of Twilight, and you know how I feel about it. Surprise surprise the last voice in our one worded conversation belonged to Mr Cocky (but handsome) himself, as he chuckled at the sudden attention he was now receiving. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. Laughing it off, I introduced the two, before offering to become Anna's sparring partner. She accepted, and tying my hair up we squared off, just using our plain fists- and since I had never been trained in this, this would become good practise. Because after all, I'm exactly the same rank as her. So there wasn't a better sparring partner, other then Ezio himself.

I dodged Anna's first punch gracefully, leaning to the left. I blocked her returning fist, before trying to sweep her legs out from under her. It would be difficult for her to attack if she was on the floor. Ezio was still patrolling around the group, as I refused to let myself be distracted by him. Otherwise it wouldn't end up very well for me. She stepped backwards, her fists up in a defensive posture in case I had thrown any surprise attacks.

"So,"

I grunted, hastily defending myself against her unrelenting onslaught of fists. I could feel the pounding against my fists, but I was glad it wasn't anywhere else. Like Ezio had pointed out to me, I wasn't one for being able to defend, I was much better when I was faster.

"What brought you to the Assassins?"

Swiftly, I dived to the side, feeling the back of my hands swell up. I'm not sure what kind of combat I prefer- I knew what combat method I preferred in the games, but when it came to actually doing it I didn't know. A bow was my current favourite method- while I didn't get many options to use it outside of training due to not having ample opportunity, there was just something about it that allured me. And not many things allured me- discounting a certain Italian man. Other then that, I would probably order it hidden blades, sword, then fists. Minor weapons, and my favourite would be the rope dart, but I didn't even know if it existed yet, much less whether I could train with it. Anna had informed me that as well as basic combat training and free-running training, she had been taking both supplementary English and Italian lessons by some people within this small branch of the Brotherhood. Which is good, because I'm sure our conversations wouldn't last very long with my limited knowledge of French, and her limited grasping of either language I spoke. Her English was a lot worse then her French, but her understanding was slowly becoming bigger. While still stilted, we could commune easier.

" _Après_ you saved me from those.."

She muttered a word in French that I didn't know, but I assumed it was something possibly rude. I wouldn't really blame her in all honesty, if they were going to do what I think they were going to do, then they deserved everything they were getting, and the one thing they got, which was my apology, they should not have had.

"..I thought I.. _riconosciuto_..your..clothes..and _volevo ripagarti. Et je voulais faire partie de quelque chose de plus que moi."_

I nodded, my brain just barely managing to grasp what she'd said during the mishmash of three different languages. I twisted while throwing a punch loosely aimed at her head, my leg curling up to protect the lower half of my body. It was a manoeuvre I had become accustomed to doing when I was playing football when I was younger. Surprisingly my fist made contact, and I spun out of her way before she could return the punch.

"So, what's this about Mentore Ezio, Belle?"

Looking over at the man in question, who was slyly staring at me and Anna as we drilled, I blushed a bright red, cursing whoever to hell that made me blush. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have goddammit..I was too shy for my own good. Just the feeling of his lips on mine..his warm body wrapped up in mine- stop stop stop Isa. Your mind is going down a one way alley that it ain't coming out of. Looking over to Anna, I pivoted and channelled a kick to her ribs, hard enough to hurt but soft enough not to require any serious injuries or broken bones. I was here to train- not maim my fast becoming friend. I sighed, before smiling and replying, ignoring Ezio's slightly worried look from across the room.

" _Vous voyez.. il est mon petit ami."_

I surprised myself with that little bit of French, that I channelled from my secondary school French lessons. But then I remembered that they might not know the meaning of the word boyfriend. Much to my relief, she nodded, and smiled happily for me, sighing a happy

 _"Ouiiii"_

She smirked, before asking me a question that would cause me to splutter, and laugh so hard I thought I was going to cry. I didn't even know why- any other situation I would be embarrassed. But everything seemed to easy to discuss with Anna, and I knew we were both going to be great friends in the future, and that even if she didn't pass her Assassin training, we would always be friends. But I hoped she passed, for her.

 _"Alors… comment est-il au lit?"_

I spluttered, and in true Isa fashion, collapsed on the ground laughing my guts out. Anna, to her credit, made no attempt to attack me, only trying to both maintain her laughter and try to breathe. I could practically feel the stares upon me, but in the moment I didn't care. But I did care when Ezio began to walk over, which spawned some rather inappropriate images in my head. And my laughter begun anew, while Ezio looked at me as if I was out of my mind. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time- and if my new friendship was anything to go by, then it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

Translations

French 

Après – After

Et je voulais faire partie de quelque chose de plus que moi. - and I wanted to be part of something more than myself.

Vous voyez.. il est mon petit ami. - You see..he's my boyfriend.

Oui – Yes.

Alors… comment est-il au lit? - So... how is he in bed?

Italian

Fuochi D'artificio e Riconciliazione – Fireworks and Reconciliation

La mia famiglia, Passerotta - My Family, Little Sparrow

Fratellino – Little Brother

Ventesimo Marzo. - March 20th

Sedicesimo Marzo – March 16th

Riconosciuto – Recognised.

Volevo ripagarti – I wanted to repay you

* * *

Author's Note

I'm still obsessed with the Greatest Showman Soundtrack. And the movie. I think it might be my favourite movie of 2018, not that I've seen too many. And now, I finally got my Mum to watch it, so now she's hooked on the soundtrack. So all you hear is _From Now On_ echoing around our house. It drives my little brother crazy.

Speaking of which, I haven't actually finished this chapter as early as I anticipated. My mum decided to redecorate the house while I'm on holiday, so I had to help her with that, so I haven't actually had much time to write. I currently finished the last page, and am typing this up at 0:18. Just past midnight. So I hope that the Chapter will be okay.

Side Note - The Character 'Annabel' is the same character whom Isa rescued a couple of chapters ago. She was called Sofie originally, before I realised that I'd used that name for an Assassin mentioned in Chapter 4 or whatever. I did go back and correct it, but for those who haven't reread it, she is now called Annabel.

Thanks for reading and have a great time doing whatever you all are doing- in my case sleeping.

~Cait.


	19. Chapter 19 - Il Più Buon Compleanno

Thanks for all you've done

I've missed you for so long I can't believe you're gone

You still live in me I feel you in the wind

You guide me constantly

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no

Cause you were always there for me

You were always there waiting

And I'll come home and I miss your face so

Smiling down on me I close my eyes to see

 _In Loving Memory, One Day Remains, By Alter Bridge, released in 2004_

* * *

"So it's your birthday?"

Someone remind me why I told her that? The one fact that I didn't tell Ezio. My boyfriend. There was just something about Anna that radiated trustworthiness. I suppose my birthday wasn't the biggest secret of mine, and I didn't intentionally tell her. It just sort of slipped out. She had asked me when I was born, and while I had got the date correct, (as in, 1460.) I let slip the date, which was obviously the 17th of March, so it didn't take a genius to work out that my birthday was today. Somehow, it had never occurred to Ezio to ask me when my birthday was coming about, and he never directly asked my age. I thanked God that he hadn't, Ezio could read me like a book and he knew when I was lying. I was a horrible liar as well, which helped make it even more obvious. I knew he assumed that I was younger, but by how much god only knows. He probably knew that I was over sixteen, I highly doubted he would get in a relationship with a sixteen year old in either eventuality. Realising I had neglected to answer her question, I nodded grudgingly in response. It's not like she could plan anything- it was too late- and I was just planning on ignoring the date anyway. It's not like turning twenty was a big deal. Anna smirked, and I could just tell that she was going to do something I wasn't going to like. I sighed, I needed to stop being so critical and cynical. That would do nobody any good. I needed some time to myself, to reflect on my life, to remember my family once more. When it was my birthday, I always got balloons, wrote my Dad, my Mum, and my Grandparents names on them, and released them into the sky. I repeated the same process for each person on their birthdays, and on Mothers and Fathers day. But since I doubted that balloons even existed in this day and age, I would have to improvise. Even if my family weren't technically born yet, old habits died hard, and besides I wanted to honour them.

"I need some time to myself..please can you tell Ezio that I'll just be walking around the town?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. I knew I shouldn't be angry at her- because after all, she had no idea the hardships I'd been through, and also had no idea why I hated my birthday so much. For all she knew, I would be enjoying my birthday, celebrating it with the family that I supposedly had. I hadn't told her I was from the future, nor had I told her my harsh backstory. I simply didn't trust her enough to tell her, nor did I even consider wanting to tell her. Call me selfish, but I wanted someone who I could talk to and be normal, and simply be known as nothing more then 'the girl with the Assassins'. Not the girl who was orphaned twice, not the girl who travelled backwards from time, no, just a normal now-twenty year old girl. Looking backwards at Anna, I quickly left, the room suddenly becoming too small and dense for my liking. I quickly climbed onto the roof, sitting on the roof. It was open, not tightly crammed, and the perfect place to talk to my family without seeming crazy.

"Hey Dad..Mum..Nannan..Grandfather. I guess it's been a while since I've talked to you, huh"

It seemed weird talking to thin air like this, but it comforted me. I always felt wrapped in comfort whenever I talked aloud, and I always believed that they could hear me. While I was less confident in the fact they could see or hear me, it was still comforting, especially during a tough day like today. Where I felt like I was understood by no one, and only longed for a hug from my family. Those times were more often then I liked to admit.

"I don't even know if you are listening or not..because after all, you haven' t been born yet."

I whispered the last part, partly because I was upset, but also partly because I didn't want anyone to over hear me speaking. As far as I and everyone else was concerned, I was born in Milan, but this was my home. My only home. The shroud of comfort encased me once more, and I relished in the distinct feeling of being hugged and loved. It was a feeling I'd enjoyed..but one I hadn't felt apart from in these brief moments of spiritual contact.

"I suppose a lot of things have changed- I'm apart of this secret group now..helping others from tyranny. And I've got a boyfriend- _Lui è_ _Italiano, come lei il Papà."_

I didn't know who was listening, and I highly doubted that my dad would just stay in his grave (well he was cremated, but figure of speech) if I just came out and said 'I joined a group of Assassin's and kill people who hurt my boyfriend both physically and mentally- and we also kill evil people'. I really think he would have hated that, and probably would have put me in a lunatic asylum. That brought on another point however- I wondered what my Dad would do if he had been around when I got a boyfriend. Probably the overprotective parent act. Threaten to castrate them if they mistreated me, that kind of thing. All the usual parent things. And if he didn't, lord knows my Grandfather would. He was worse then my dad when it came to protectiveness. I didn't really know why, but I rolled with it. It couldn't be a bad thing if he was overprotective, because after all, it just meant he really cared.

"And yes Dad, Grandfather, he is perfect. He won't cause me any harm, and I'd _really_ like it if you _didn't_ castrate him."

The image itself would be hilarious in all honesty, my dad, or Grandfather, trying to castrate a fully trained Assassin. If they succeeded, in this hypothetical scenario, I would cry with laughter. As much as I had confidence in my family's abilities of 'defending the innocent Isabella' I think they would have bitten more then they could chew as a result. Although that image of Ezio...okay never mind. My imagination is way too vivid...and not PG.

"I'll send you something again this year- although I'll have to improvise. But I'll find something. Look at me..great big girl of twenty. Twenty years since Mum's death, ten since Dads, and four since Nannan and Grandfathers. It's been so long..and sometimes I can't help but wonder if you'd..you're proud."

I sighed wistfully, there'd be no use getting wrapped up in the past. I had some improvisation to do, and I also had to head back before Ezio and Anna wondered where I'd gone. I didn't want a repeat of the whole argument and coma thing again. I was sick of being in them Christ sakes. I slowly descended down into the town, a small pouch of florins carefully guarded in my pocket. Last thing I needed was for a pickpocket to steal my florins. The few that I had anyway.

"I'll talk to you again later..I need to go get some things from the town before nightfall..and I don't want Ezio to get worried."

I continued descending, my hands slowly finding hand holds. There was no hay piles so there would be no leap of faiths for me. I valued my intact limbs. Soon enough my legs reached concrete, and I casually walked into town, looking for something that I could send into the sky. I had no idea what I could send, but I'd hopefully find something. I'd be devastated if I couldn't keep up with my little tradition of remembering my lost ones. Those I met and those I didn't.

* * *

"Hey Miss! Would you like to buy some paper animals?!"

I twisted around, my hand shooting automatically to my small pouch of florins. If Assassin's Creed Syndicate taught me anything, then I should be cautious about my money. I felt guilty about even remotely considering the thought, because after all, they are just children, but it was better to be safe then sorry. Although...paper animals..that gives me an idea. I looked at the three little beaming children, both thin and scruffy. They either must come from poor families or they are orphans..like me. There was a little girl and two little boys, and it was obvious that the girl tumbled around like a boy. She reminded me of myself when I was younger, her black hair tumbling down to her legs, her bright blue eyes standing out. She may look nothing like me but she seemed shy, and obviously preferred to play with the boys. And I knew that wasn't exactly a thing that most girls did in this era. I crouched down as the two boys came alongside her, looking overprotective. One was blond haired, with green eyes, the other brown haired with grey eyes. They didn't really remind me of anyone..but they were cute as kids usually were.

"Sure!"

I replied happily, looking at the collection that the little girl laid across the small sheet of paper. Children always made me happy and chirpy, they had an innocence that I wished I could have had when I was growing up. I would do anything to keep that innocence. There were birds, dogs, cats, and even little frogs. And there were different designs based on different species. It was obvious that they'd been made with scraps of newspaper but I loved them all the same. There were cute...wait a minute they're paper. Paper flies. Not paper flies, but they fly in the sky. Could this be my alternative to balloons?

"Could I please have five paper eagles, one sparrow, and a d-"

"You better have the money to pay me today, or else- oh and who is this pretty little lady?"

Hey I'm not small! And why do the children need to pay this guy for? The children were cowering behind me, each shaking. I twisted and stood up tall, my fist tightening around my hidden blade instinctively. I didn't care what these children had done, as long as I was here they wouldn't get hurt. The man himself loomed over me, slightly taller then even Ezio. He wasn't a guard, that much I could see, and even without Eagle Vision I could see that he had nothing but bad intentions. His hand twitched to his waist, and I could barely make out the hilt of a handle. But he would not lay a hand on these children.

"Why do they owe you money?"

Just because he was rude didn't mean I had to be. And how could someone take advantage of some poor children. It was bad enough how skinny and unkempt they were, but it was horrible to see that they were being taken advantage of. They didn't deserve it..nobody did. Even people who I hated didn't deserve anything like that.

"For me not killing them"

Oh okay I am royally pissed. He threatened to kill _children._ Children for fuck's sake! What kind of devious, murderous, bastard of a person would threaten to kill children?! They were innocent, kind, and they couldn't possibly have done anything to warrant this. They had an honest business (can I call it a business?) and weren't stealing anything. Many other kids had resorted to that for less. Not that I would blame them for that either- not through choice did some of them steal, but to survive. The kids were still cowering behind me, the little girl grasping tightly onto my leg. She was terrified, and I could feel her shaking movements vibrate up my body. That sent my protective instincts into full on surge mode, which was increasing my fury to boiling point. And I consider myself a level headed person.

"Well why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

A smirk appeared on his face, and retrieved his dagger from where I had spotted it sooner. I kept my hidden blade sheathed, so that I just looked like an innocent girl who _couldn't_ wield a blade. He would have a nasty surprise. He waved it in front of me clumsily, his hand on the hilt little and weak. I could easily disarm him if I needed to.

"I suggest you step aside, little lady, and I might let you of gently"

I shook my head and he charged towards me, the children screeching in fright. Extending my hidden blade, I parried his first clumsy strike, before spinning and grabbing his hand. I extended the point of my other hidden blade, ramming it hard in the side of his grip, forcing him to drop the blade. He screeched in pain, blood surging out of the small wound. It provided a distraction for me. I kicked the dagger away, before returning to my original position in front of the children, both my hidden blades out, one red with blood. I wouldn't kill him if I didn't have to. I may be-not okay with killing but accepting of it- but that didn't mean I wouldn't do it if it meant the difference between keeping the children safe.

"Give up."

I commanded, with confidence and authority leaked into my tone. I couldn't be nervous- not when I had these children to care for. The man yelled at me some harsh expletives in whatever language it was, and simply charged towards me once more. Why couldn't he just give up? I didn't want to have to kill him. From the rooftops, I saw a certain man leap, his knees landing on the would-be dead man. The full body weight of Ezio forced the man to the ground, and Ezio put his hidden blade in his neck, murmuring a soft _"Requiescat in pace_ _._ _"_ I grinned at him brightly, giving him a chaste but shy kiss on his cheek. I wasn't used to such open displays of affection but I couldn't help but greet him that way. And seeing the smile on his face made it so much better. He seemed vibrating with excitement for whatever reason, and I honestly had no idea why. Realising that the trio of children were still cowering, I encouraged them to come out, as I sheathed my hidden blades.

"It's okay..he's my- partner"

They probably wouldn't get the double edged word, but would more then likely realise that they could trust him. I hope so anyway. Ezio smiled, and crouched down to the children's level, smiling at them reassuringly. He was cautious, in order to make sure that the children understood that he was no threat. It was like trying to calm an animal in a corner. They would be terrified unless you gave them a decent reason not to be. He lowered his hood, kissing the little girl on her hand, before offering to shake the little boys' hands. They accepted, and the whole gesture conjured thoughts about how Ezio would make an excellent father. He was so calm, and loving towards the children. I could see the barely contained fury behind his eyes, his charm just barely masking it. He was keeping it hidden from the children, but I could read him much like he did me. It came in handy, knowing that I would always know how he was feeling, just by looking at his eyes. I was not a jealous person by any means, but if I knew how he was feeling, I could know how to help. I placed my hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. I had seen my Grandmother do that to my Grandfather, and it seemed to work wonders when he got too heated up. Ezio's posture relaxed into my hand, as his eyes briefly flickered to mine. The righteous protective feeling arose within him- a feeling just as instinctual as hiding my face was for me. Although Ezio was trying his best to train me out of that.

"Where do you guys live?"

Ezio asked curiously, concern laced within his voice. He was still kneeled, his hair in it's usual bobble. One of his hands were on his knee, the other draped limply by his side. Unusually for him, neither hand was near one of his weapons, but I supposed he always had his hidden blades. In the time I've travelled with him, short as it may seem, I rarely think of a time where his hand isn't twitching near his sword, or any of his other tools, apart from when we were in Monteriggioni. And even then it's rare. The children motioned for us to follow them, the little girl shyly grabbing my hand as she skipped along. One of the boys wrapped up their little collection of paper animals and wrapped it in a bundle, following in behind the boy. Now that I considered the trio, I realised that he seemed slightly older, maybe about twelve. The girl seemed by far the youngest, perhaps round about eight or nine. Then again, I'm not the best at assuming ages. By the time the eldest boy came to a stop, my heart was breaking. Why? There was a little cardboard lining at the back corner of an alley, followed by little rags of cloth, which looked like a makeshift blanket. To the right laid a stack of old newspapers, pinned by a rock to the ground, stopping the wind from taking it. Next to the paper, little scraps of food laid there, and I could make out little splodges of mould. It made me sick to realise that these children were living so poorly, in such terrible conditions. Did nobody do anything to help them? Not even offer them a piece of food or anything? I'm amazed they weren't sick or even worse dead. I hated to admit it but I don't think I could have survived like this, even for a short period of time. I looked towards Ezio, who just had sad eyes. He looked at me, and down to his broach.

 _" _Dovremmo portarli alla__ _s_ _tanza dei bambini?"_

I asked under my breath. Ezio nodded in affirmation, offering the proposition to the children. They seemed eager that they wouldn't be living where they were any more. And to be honest, I wouldn't have blamed them if they were dancing like they had a firework up their ass. Their joyful laughter was contagious, and it made tears spring to my eyes. I started to walk with Ezio, my head tucked into the crook between his neck and head. He ran his hands through my hair before we walked with the children, purposely staying far away from any guards or lowlifes. These children didn't need to be exposed any more.

* * *

Many of the apprentice Assassins had lives which they were amongst of. A few of them had children, the others having new born babies that needed 24/7 care. As a result, a room of the hideout was renovated to act as a nursery. We all called it the Nursery for that exact reason. The few children that were here however, referred to it as _'_ _Il piccolo nascondiglio'_ because they said it reminded them of our hideout, just little and for the children. I thought it was adorable. Lucia and Marcie looked after the children- they were known as the mothers of our little group. They looked after all the children, whether they be Assassin born, or children training to be Assassins. Much like in Altaïr's time, when children hit the age of ten, they begin the physical aspects of training to be an Assassin. Basic swordsmanship, hand to hand, and archery to name a few examples. Those who stayed there did not have to participate in the assassin training, they would receive a basic education most of the day, and run errands when it was needed. They would be treated the same as any other child, regardless of their choice of whether to become an Assassin or not. However, when the child turned five, they began a basic education, first starting with basic numbers and words, and evolving each year. It was like a traditional curriculum like you would have in this day and age, but it got more advanced. Year two for example would be more advanced maths and English, as well as the incorporation of learning the sign language of assassins. If we skip a few years, so that the children in question would be fifteen, they would be learning higher maths, English, be fluent in two languages, be fluent in assassin sign language, be adept at all forms of combat, tools, and movement, and have fluid free running skills. You would also be going on little missions with a _mentore_ , and be decent at gathering and understanding information. Quite the busy curriculum you see? We had dropped Carlo, Dario, and Eliza (I had asked their names on the way back) off at The Nursery, explaining to them that we would come visit before we left, and that we would visit them again afterwards, and we left as quickly as we came, Ezio having his curious enthusiasm back. I had the paper animals in my bag, and I had given the florins to Lucia to look after, and to save for them. We had approached the main relaxing room, and Ezio told me that I should go in first. I did, not thinking much of it. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything apart from the faint silhouettes of furniture. I blinked, before reaching into my pocket for something to spark a fire with. Before I could, all the fire burst to light, resulting in a large group of people jumping out and scaring me half to death. Anna was there, smirking as she carried a large cake, and I could see the small pile of presents sitting in the corner. Ezio was by my side, his hand round my hip, and I could see Sofie the assassin I had talked with in Monteriggioni there, as well as Claudia and Maria to my ultimate surprise. What were they doing here? Last I had checked they were both in Monteriggioni, far away from here, well not far. I hadn't even met them, so I knew they weren't here for me. Maria was quiet, her face sad, but Claudia was smiling a strange half smile. It was unusual. My chest started to breathe rapidly in and out erratically. I couldn't do this. Not now. I hadn't celebrated a birthday in a long time _._

 _" _Buon compleanno!"__

They all chorused, seemingly not noticing my distressed behaviour. I couldn't handle this. The room was too small. Too constricted. Tears falling down my face, and the memories of my dead family haunting me, I fled, seeking counsel on the roof. I wouldn't run away- no I had learned from that mistake, but I needed some time alone. I couldn't..I wasn't strong enough to pretend to be happy. I couldn't pretend I was happy, not with this heap of sadness that weighed by heart down. I could faintly hear Ezio reassuring some people, but I was soon alone on the roof, out of ear shot. Bundled up, and wishing that I could just be normal, I sat and cried under the stars, weeping for my long gone family.

* * *

Translations

Il Più Buon Compleanno Parte Uno – The Best Birthday Part 1

Lui è Italiano, come lei il Papà. - He is Italian, like you Dad.

Dovremmo portarli alla Stanza dei bambini? - Should we take them to the Nursery?

Il piccolo nascondiglio - The Little Hideout

Buon compleanno! - Happy Birthday

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Okay, so I got this chapter out as early as I could because I'm busy as all hell this week. I have a trip Thursday and Friday, meaning I won't be on my laptop those days, and I have two assessments I need to revise for now I'm back at school. So I'm ridiculously busy. So next weeks chapter might be later then usual, because of the busy week. So, to make up for it, I thought I would release this one early.

I _definitely_ got my mum obsessed with the Greatest Showman. But do I care? Nope. Cause I'm watching it on my way to my football tournament (we're in the semi's of a cup,) and will no doubt listen to the soundtrack during the journey. In case you can't tell, I'm super excited about it.

Oh and I got my first review! Thanks to Ravyn Moon 1313 for your awesome review! If you didn't receive my reply then please do let me know. I'm just happy to talk with you all :D. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading.

I need to go to sleep now because I have school tomorrow, so good night (or good morning depending on time zones, the confusing things.)

~Cait


	20. Chapter 20 - Il Più Buon Compleanno Due

Time to say goodbye

Paesi che non ho mai (to countries I never)

Veduto e vissuto con te, (saw and shared with you)

Adesso si li vivro' (Now yes, I will experience them)

Con te partiro' (I'll go with you)

Su navi per mari (go on ships across seas)

Che, io lo so, (which, I know)

No, no, non esistono piu' (no, no, don't exist anymore)

It's time to say goodbye

Time to Say Goodbye, Second Nature, by Katherine Jenkins, released in 2004

* * *

I always seemed to spoil every moment of happiness. Here Ezio went, throwing me a birthday party, but instead of sucking it up and trying my best to be happy, I lost it and ended up sitting outside on the roof. No matter how long it has been or how much time has passed, I still can't move on. Not from my Father's death, and not from my Grandparent's death. No matter what I did, I couldn't move on. I hadn't celebrated my birthday in years- it had just become another date for me. It made me too sad to dwell on, and just reminded me of how much I had lost. That was why I didn't celebrate it. That, and what was the point when you were the only one who cared? Everyone else who cared was dead..my last birthday had been my sixteenth. I hadn't celebrated it since. I unfolded the first paper eagle, and balanced the ink pot and quill next to me. The roof was relatively flat, making it a simple enough job. If it had been like the roofs in my time, I would have had a job on trying to write. But then again, I could have used a pen then. I was unused to writing with a quill, so my handwriting while small and tight, was a bit untidy in certain places. But it was legible at least. On the four of the birds, I inscribed a little message, before signing it with the family members name, rest in peace, and my own name. I did them all in Italian, apart from my Mother's- after all she was born in England so it would make sense to write it in her mother tongue. The first one I was writing was to my Mother. I wasn't going to write the date of birth and date of death..because in the incredibly likely chance that someone would find them, it wouldn't be very good if it had a date millions of years in the future. There was already enough strange things in this world..the Pieces of Eden and mine and Ezio's objects to name a few.

 _'_ Maesi Mollie Catheo, Thank you for giving me life, and for making my Father happy, Rest in Peace, Your Daughter, Isabella Elizabeth Allesi.'

I signed my name in cursive, unusually putting down my full name. But this was the only thing where I signed my full name- otherwise I just signed myself as Isabella Allesi.

"Mind if I add something?"

I jumped as I heard Ezio's voice come up from behind me. I rubbed my eyes as he sat down next to me, dangling his legs off of the roof. Silently, I offered him the unfolded paper eagle, and the quill and ink. He smiled softly- I couldn't sense any anger or any other feelings coming from him, mainly a slight sense of sadness. But I couldn't understand why..he had never met my parents, nor any of my family. He quickly scrawled a short message on the would be wing of the eagle, before putting his arm round me comfortingly. I nudged into his shoulder as the tears fell down my cheeks once more. I could clearly see the message he had written as I carefully folded the eagle back up, making sure that I follow exactly along the fold lines.

'I will look after your daughter, Ms Catheo, with the best of my ability- thank you for giving me this opportunity. _Requiescat in pace,_ from the partner of your daughter, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.'

He had scrawled it in perfect English, no doubt following my example. The only exception was with the rest in peace at the end. I laid it down beside us, carefully folding it's wing back into place. Then I reached down to my right as I grasped blindly for another eagle. This one was for my Father- this time I intended to write fully in Italian as it was his country of origin. He had always told me how much he loved the country, but that his love for my mother was worth more. It was honourable of him- leaving the country he loved in pursuit of the woman he loved.

"Matteo Alexander Allesi _-_ _G_ _razie per presa cura di me finché non eri in grado di farlo più. Io spero che Lei è orgoglioso di me, anche se ho fatto- molte cose-quello mi sono pentito. Riposare in pace, e grazie per tutto papà, da sua figlia, Isabella Elizabeth Allesi."_

Tear drops slowly ran down my face, and I turned my head to the side to avoid them falling onto my paper eagles. The pain never left my heart- and it would be something I would never forget. A wound time could never erase. Like the sword in the stone, it isn't ever coming out. I would never feel normal about my birthday again. Ezio placed his arm around my neck, and I nudged even further into his neck. It just calmed me, and radiated calmness. He carefully plucked the eagle from my hands, and scrawled a message across it. It seemed like he wanted to put a message on every one of the eagles I was planning to send.

 _" _Io guarderò dopo che Isabella come__ _l_ _ei faceva. Lei è il mio cuore, il mio piccolo passero. Grazie per elevarla come Lei faceva - io so che_ _l_ _ei sarà orgoglioso di lei, nonostante quello che lei fa in vita sua._ _Requiescat in pace, dal partner di tua figlia,_ _Ezio Auditore_ _da Firenze."_

My breath exhaled slowly, as I removed myself from the crook of Ezio's neck, pure sadness eating me up inside. He ran his hands through my hair, his hands twisting and curling the various strands. It probably wasn't very clean- I needed a bath. My hair would no doubt be absolutely loppy. Perhaps I would have a bath later- if anything to relax. But that was a thought to be considered later- for now I had to calm down and eventually broach the topic of the little surprise party that were currently waiting downstairs for the guest who ran off.

* * *

 _"_ Are you sure you are okay to go back down?"

I huffed, swishing my hair out of my face once more. In truth, I wasn't, but it wasn't fair for all of those who had came. Even Ezio's family, whom I hadn't even met face to face yet. I really didn't know why they had come..they didn't even know me. At all. But either way, it was just plain rude if the birthday girl didn't show up. So for the sake of them, I would ignore the surreptitiously hidden paper eagles in my pocket, and put on a brave face. I could manage that..surely. I nodded to Ezio as we carefully climbed back in, sneaking back into the party room where the guests were conversing with one another, anxiety obvious in their tone. Anna was here, as was Carlo, Dario and Eliza. Maria and Claudia were here, but Mario wasn't. But as he was the current _mentore_ of the Italian Brotherhood, I would have been more surprised if he had come all the way to Rome just for my birthday party. It just didn't make any logical sense. Sofie, the Assassin who had helped me with my basic training was here as well, which shocked me. Why would she be here? She had only met me and interacted with me for a couple of days. Maybe she just had a mission or something. A small pile of presents were in the corner of the room, a cake in the right corner, towering tall. It was white iced, and was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Small sparrows flew around the outside, with little blue tear drops scattered all around it. It had three high tiers, and wasn't something someone could just whip up on a quick whim. Someone had taken great care with this. On the top, the assassin logo was on the top, etched out in both red and blue icing, each colour forming half of the logo. This cake was big enough to feed us for weeks. Ezio grabbed me gently and pulled me over to where Claudia and Maria were standing. I admit, I was nervous. To them, I was a random person Ezio had met on the street, and fallen in love with. I had no money to my name, and wasn't even part of any noble family. So I felt like they wouldn't approve of me.

 _" _Ciao Madre. Come stai oggi?"__

Ezio smoothly cut in, interrupting a conversation between the two. Maria- Ms Auditore? Perdere Auditore? How do I even address her? I'm not really supposed to know her name- although I supposed that Ezio could have told me. But that's not the point. It's making a difficult situation even worse.

 _" _Bene,__ _mio figlio._ And who is this _bella ragazza?"_

I blinked, in momentary awe. Wasn't Maria..Ms Auditore supposed to be silent in mourning? And here she spoke, speaking two entire sentences. The first sentence that I was aware that she spoke in the games was when one hundred feathers were collected. It was a heartbreaking scene. But that didn't apply here. Ezio squeezed my hand, a signal for me to introduce myself. Well I hope I don't cock this up..otherwise I would no doubt not live this down.

 _" _Mi chiamo Isabella, signorina Auditore, signorina Claudia.__ _È un piacere conoscerti."_

Remembering my pre-renaissance manners, I curtsied at the end, lifting up the front of my robes, making sure that I remained decent. I am a modest person- plus it wasn't exactly polite to flash of my under garments. Claudia shook my hand, a gesture I wasn't expecting. It hadn't occurred to me that each person, from Ezio to Maria, sounded exactly like their video game counterpart. It was kind of disconcerting to be honest- considering that the voice actor for Ezio (Rodger Craig Smith) was an American guy who just put an Italian accent. Ignoring my previous statement on how they sounded the same, Ezio's accent seemed more genuine then the voice actors, sounding just like an Italian would.

 _"Ah, so this is the woman that my affascinante_ Brother has written about."

A smile quirked up the edge of her cheeks, reminding me heavily of Ezio. Now whom had they inherited that crooked grin from? I nodded shyly, still clutching Ezio's hand. If we were trying to hide our relationship we weren't doing a very good job. It was pretty obvious. Maria smiled, echoing her daughters. This was going better then I anticipated. Her smile briefly dropped, her eyes flickering from mine to Ezio's. Something was on her mind..no doubt I would find out later. Maria's face masked once more, and I just looked at her, my eyes no doubt questioning. She didn't say anything however, and we were cut short by Ezio deciding that I needed to open my presents. I sighed..but his eyes simply told me that he would explain later. And I trusted him to do that.

* * *

I carefully opened the first present, the purple paper covering it. It had a red bow on the top, but it wasn't particularly large. Perhaps just about the size of a mocktail candle. Ever seen once of those? I mean, I would hope that you would know what a candle was, but a mocktail candle is like a candle that smells like a 'fake cocktail'. Hence, mocktail. But they didn't exist yet, so I suppose if you end up travelling into the future from the past you might have never heard of them. But I digress. Of course, just from the size, that limited what it could be, but I was grateful for everything I received. Especially from those who didn't know me that well. The tag said that it was from the trio of children we had rescued prior, and I was curious to see what they had gotten me. While they did receive a biweekly allowance, I knew that they wouldn't have received any of it. So I was curious, I admit. The three were practically brimming with excitement, and a cruel part of me wanted to torment them. But I decided to be kind. So I opened it slowly, which revealed a small wooden chest. It was engraved with birds and symbols, and had a small wooden lock on it. It was beautiful- and had obviously cost a lot.

"Open it."

Eliza squeaked, her voice pitching upwards oddly. It reminded me of when a boy's voice broke. I opened it, and there laid a small wooden eagle, very similar in design to the paper ones I had, currently lounging in my pocket. A capital 'I' was etched on it's chest proudly, feathers engraved and beady little eyes staring back at me. I looked at them, awe and gratefulness echoing in my face. But apparently, my question was echoing in my face as well, as Dario answered:

"We got a temporary part time job with the blacksmith. We go to him for two hours a week, and he agreed to make this for us, provided we worked extra hard for the next few weeks."

Tears filled up my eyes, and I hugged all three of them tightly. They didn't have to get me anything, and I told them as much. But they simply said that it was the least they could do.

After recovering from my emotional five minutes, I grabbed the next present. It was thinner, but really long. It was also cuboid in shape, and was wrapped with a pale blue paper, with no bow this time. However it had a card on it, and I opened the card first. I liked to know where my gifts were from. I quickly scan read the card, and pleasantly found that it was from Mario, and that this was his gift to me. He said that he had promised me one before I left for this trip, and that he appreciated all the work that me and his _Nipote_ had done for the Brotherhood in Rome. I just hoped it didn't fall like it did in Brotherhood. But aside from that, he wished me a happy 20th birthday, and that regardless of where I had come from, I was an Assassin through and through. He added on the end that he wished me luck with my relationship with Ezio. How on _earth_ did that old man A. Know my exact age, and B. Also know about my relationship with Ezio. We hadn't even told his Mother and Sister yet for Christ sakes. Not bothering to acknowledge the stalkerish tendencies of the _Mentore_ , and also trying to ignore the feelings of guilt appearing in me, I opened the box. Inside, was the most beautiful grey bow I had ever seen. I cradled it carefully, the bow itself is being light grey coloured, with a silver coloured drawstring. Etched in the bow was various birds, and 'I' on the body. It was beautiful, and it was a work of pure art. I carefully aimed it, obviously not notching any arrows, and tensed the drawstring, before releasing it with a dull pinging noise. Like the noise you would get when you pinged an elastic band. I made a mental note to, firstly ask about the bird imagery, and second, to write Mario a thank you letter. I _loved_ the bow, and donated my borrowed one back to the Assassins. Because of course, what would the point be of having two bows.

"My turn!"

Ezio exclaimed, more enthusiastically then I would have thought. He passed me a small box, very plain in design. But I liked that- while the others had been extravagantly wrapped, his was just a little brown box. Besides, we all knew that I would love whatever Ezio got me. Suspense wound up in my bones, and despite my best efforts, my excitement would not be contained. Shaking, I pulled open the box, and saw a little charm bracelet, with you guessed it, a small sparrow on the front. It was made of delicately brown orbs, shining and reflecting in the light. It's design reminded me of wood, yet the beads themselves obviously weren't. Wood doesn't reflect light- and it was just too shiny for normal wood. It reminded me of that fake wooden floor you could get in furniture shops. It wasn't wood, more like a thin piece of plastic that you laid over the wood. Or is that just me? It seems like everything was reminding me of.. _home_. I admit, it wasn't something I pondered over much. As far as I was concerned, this was my home. I simply had nothing left where I had come from. But here- it seemed like I had a family. For the first time in forever. Aaand now I'm quoting _Frozen_. Great. Seems like I couldn't leave _that_ in the future. I kid, I kid. But seriously, it was true. Apparently, as per my usual self, I had tuned out for a minute or two, with Ezio waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? _Scusa_. I love it Ezio."

I smiled brightly, hugging him so tight that I'm surprised he didn't tell me to loosen up a bit. I offered him my right wrist (yes I was right handed, but I always wore things on my right. Even if it was a watch, a scrunchie or a wristband. I always wore them on my right) and made my hands relax. I didn't want to accidentally stab him after all. Wait...where was it going to go? My hidden blade bracer covered my wrist. He gave me a look as if to say 'wait' and hooked it around my wrist, the bracelet nestling into small grooves engraved on my hidden blades. I hadn't even noticed they were there. Hooking one end of the bracelet to the other, securing it tightly, he made sure that where the two ends met settled onto the bottom of the bracer. I experimentally shook my wrist, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it did not move from it's supportive position. And it was just out of the way so that it meant that it was unlikely to get broken. Call me stupid for wearing a bracelet considering my new lifestyle, but I saw it as a way to tie myself to Ezio. I reached up on my tip toes, and with everyone watching, pecked him on the cheek, my own cheeks turning bright red.

* * *

"So you are going to Venice?"

Both me and Ezio nodded in response to his Mother and Sister. They had a right to know- plus we were talking to them anyway. Venice was a trip long becoming- and Mario had asked us to go when I was in my second coma. I knew that soon we would be coming to the end of the first game of his trilogy, and I was terrified that I would be sent home. I didn't want to go. Like I said before, I had nothing at home. Sure, I was without modern things, but I was happy here. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. It would be cruel to take that away from me, wouldn't it? I didn't know if I could cope if I was taken away from here.

"When are you leaving?"

"March twentieth. We ride to Forli, then take the boat."

It was my turn to answer, banishing my earlier thoughts. If they had gone through all this effort to throw a party for a person they didn't know very well, then I could have the decency to be happy. And banish any thoughts are depressing. I was curious to see whether we would meet the Leonardo Da Vinci. Because you know, we- Ezio- met him on the way to Forli. And travelled to Venice with him. Speaking of which, I specifically made sure that Ezio had bought the tickets this time. If Caterina was there again, we would no doubt save her, but at least we wouldn't need to rely on her for entrance. And yes, I wasn't her biggest fan. And maybe slightly jealous..

 _"_ _Sì_ _vedo_ _."_

Maria turned to me, her voice soft in the quiet conversation. I had always admired Maria..and Claudia. Yes, I know, first crushing on a video-game now real character, and then admiring said characters Mum and Sister, and I admit it sounds like I'm a strange person. To be fair, I am. I just try not to be ashamed of it. Speaking of people I admired, I had yet to find out if Ezio had talked with Lorenzo yet. I knew that he was supposed to, in order to go to Venice, but whether he had or not, I didn't know. I hadn't asked. I probably should have. Although..if my geography was correct, Florence was only a little detour, but was on course with Forli. So we would probably stop, and Ezio would get the Medici Cape. Another cape that I liked the design of. Wait..Maria and Claudia would have to ride to Monteriggioni, which was halfway to Florence. We could ride with them, and give them an escort, stopping at Monteriggioni for a day or two on the way there. That would work right?

"Ezio. If your Mother and Claudia leave with us on the twentieth, we can escort them to Monteriggioni, stay a day or two, and then head to Florence, to speak with Lorenzo if you hadn't already. Then head to Forli like normal."

He nodded, musing. Judging by the fact that he didn't correct me about seeing Lorenzo, I was assuming he hadn't seen him yet. He wouldn't have any contracts in Forli or Venice if he didn't see him. Anyway, he seemed more comfortable with the idea of us escorting them, and I felt the same way, even if they weren't my family. It might have not happened in the canonical timeline, but surely this little deviation wouldn't matter too much. Right?

 _"_ Would you like to leave with us on the twentieth, _Madre _?__ Me and Isa can escort you to Monteriggioni, and stop by and see Mario _."_

Maria nodded slowly, as did Claudia, who seemed excited about the idea. I had yet to see her hothead nature, so I probably would on the trip here. She didn't seem patient enough to enjoy the trip, nor would she particularly enjoy eating hunted game. But it was surprising how different animals could taste similar to those we had already had before. Case in point, rabbit tasting like chicken. Plus I could put my new bow to use. And my new quiver (Anna had gotten that for me from the blacksmith. They seemed to realise that I liked gifts that were practical.)

"That settles it then"

Claudia announced, with very little discussion on the matter.

"We all leave on the twentieth, with our _due uccelli custodi _."__

My inner fan-girl screamed. Not only was I going to see Mario, but I had finally met Maria and Claudia and didn't embarrass myself. We had a two day ride with them to Monteriggioni, before we soldiered onward by ourselves to Florence. Speaking of fan-girling, I would also be meeting the Lorenzo de' Medici, and possibly also Leonardo da Vinci. I. Was. Ecstatic. And I, if not for my self-consciousness, would be screaming that from the rooftops.

* * *

Translations

Il Più Buon Compleanno Parte Due - The Best Birthday Part 2

Grazie per presa cura di me finché non eri in grado di farlo più. Io spero che Lei è orgoglioso di me, anche se ho fatto- molte cose-quello mi sono pentito. Riposare in pace, e grazie per tutto papà, da sua figlia Isabella Elizabeth Allesi. - Thanks for taking care of me until you were not able to do it anymore. I hope that you are proud of me, even if I have done - a lot of things-that I have regretted. Rest in peace and thanks for everything dad, from your daughter, Isabella Elizabeth Allesi.

Io guarderò dopo che Isabella come lei faceva. Lei è il mio cuore, il mio piccolo passero. Grazie per elevarla come Lei faceva - io so che lei sarà orgoglioso di lei, nonostante quello che lei fa in vita sua. Requiescat in pace, dal partner di tua figlia, Ezio Auditore da Firenze - I will look after Isabella as you did. She is my heart, my little sparrow. Thank you for raising her as you did - I know you will be proud of her, regardless of what she does in life. Rest in peace, from the partner of your daughter, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Ciao madre. Come stai oggi? - Hello Mother. How are you today?

Bene, mio figlio. - Good, my son.

Bella ragazza – Pretty Girl

Mi chiamo Isabella, signorina Auditore, signorina Claudia. È un piacere conoscerti. - My name is Isabella, Miss Auditore, Miss Claudia. Nice to meet you.

Affascinante – Charming

Scusa – Sorry

Sì vedo – Yes, I see

Due uccelli custodi. - Two Guardian Birds.

* * *

Author's Note

And here's Chapter 20. It feels like a milestone! I never figured that I would get to Chapter 20. It may not seem like a not, but with a few exceptions, each chapter was roughly 4 pages, and at the end of Chapter 20 I'm at 85 pages. Can you believe it? Plus my trip went well, if you were curious, but we did lose unfortunately. But that doesn't diminish my love of the sport, and we will try harder next year!

And Ravyn Moon 1313, thank you for your second review. I didn't mean to seem pushy, just wanted to make sure that you did get it, and that I didn't send it to some random person. Lol.

Speaking of reviews, if anyone has any questions to ask me, I will happily answer them, as long as they aren't 'where do you live'. As much as I appreciate everyone who reads my stories, I'm not giving my home address out. I don't want to get stalked lol. But otherwise, I'll happily answer. I'll let you know if I'm not comfortable.

 **Updated - 19/12/18 ~** Slight continuity error, Isa's 20th birthday, not 19th.

Thanks for reading

~Cait


	21. Chapter 21 - Mi Prenda Casa,

I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
And driving down the road I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads

Take Me Home, Country Roads, John Denver, Poems, Prayers and Promises, released in 1971

* * *

 _ _Primo giorno__

Day one was..interesting to say the least. What's the best way to put it? We left Rome at roughly eight'o'clock, much later then what me and Ezio would have left. Maria and Claudia didn't want to leave at six, and so while me and Ezio got up then, sparred a bit, and packed the horses with our few belongings, Maria and Claudia lied in their nice warm bed. I tuned my archery skills briefly, trying to keep what little skill I had in check. I bet you forgot that I liked using my bow most, right? I hadn't exactly gotten into many scraps- in fact possibly even before we arrived in Rome. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing- but at least I had Ezio as a sparring partner. We could try and keep our skills fresh together- even if his skills were far superior to me.

Claudia and Maria woke up at seven, and were ready and waiting by a small stable outside Rome. Maria and Claudia would take their cart back, with me and Ezio riding by their sides on Argento and Leale respectively. Speaking of the horse in general, he nudged his nose into my palm, snorting when I patted him back. His glossy coat was well looked after, and I slipped a few florins into the Stablemaster's hand for taking such good care of my horse. I hated when animals were not treated well. Don't misunderstand me- while I hate animals being abused I'm not a vegetarian. I see no problem with eating animals, provided they were killed humanly and were well cared for while they were alive. That was a tangent and a half..

Anyway, Maria and Claudia had packed light for the trip, because it wasn't like they were moving to Rome. Just a few clothes, robes, and a few things that Mario asked if they could send. I had found out later that they had been escorted by Sofie, and another Assassin who was permanently staying in Rome. Sofie was there for a mission, but would be returning back to Monteriggioni after she was no longer needed. I swung myself onto Argento's back, Ezio following suit. I had my normal robes on, my armour stashed neatly away in the back of what I now deemed as the Auditore Wagon. When we parted at Monteriggioni, I would get changed into it- as the roads to Forli were more perilous and dangerous compared to the road we were taking currently. And since my robes were reinforced as a favour of Ezio (I was equal parts appreciative, and equal parts 'oh my god he reinforced my robes I didn't even know that was a thing') I was doubly protected from any wayward Templars. I wasn't cocky enough to believe that I was indestructible, nor was I stupid enough to believe that my fighting skills were infallible.

Fortunately the day's ride progressed swiftly and without any trouble. However, we didn't stop in Orvieto this time. It was too risky to have his family in there, especially since Ezio was still technically an outlaw. It may have been Assassin controlled, but even then there could be Templars in hiding. So we figured we would set up camp in a little lay by just off of the road, near a small wooded area. We had settled between us that while I would hunt (and possibly channel my inner Ratonhnhaké:ton) and he would stay near his family, gathering wood for a fire. We weren't quite there just yet, but I was glad it wouldn't be too much longer. My legs were beginning to cramp, and I was eager to go and move around. I hadn't moved much today, and while I had fun bonding with Claudia and Maria, I was unused to staying still for so long.

* * *

Breathe. In and out. Bow held steady, arrow notched. Legs crouched, downwind. Any sense of danger might startle her. Perfect balance- not easy to see by any normal sight. If I shot in the wrong area, she could easily out run me. Had to either get it in the neck or the leg. Killing it quickly would be the best course of action for both it and me. Shuffled, string drawn back. Bow light and steady in my slightly bent arms. Arrow aimed- and flies. No sound is emitted as the arrow zoomed through the air, carving its way through like it was nothing. Jumped forward to another branch, balancing carefully on the weak branch. The arrow struck home, deep in the chest, and she fell, her chest rising and falling slowly. I jumped down, my knees bending as to avoid breaking them. The impact momentarily jarred me, before I approached the fallen doe. I looked at her in the eyes, and quickly put my hand over her neck, in some semblance of comfort. I nodded my head in respect, the whole situation reminding me too much of Bambi. I hoped there was no fawn...otherwise I had just left it without a mother. That would make me no better then the Templars who killed Ezio's family. Even if she was just an animal, being an orphan was nothing fun.

 _"_ _Mi dispiace. Grazie per aver dato da mangiare alla mia famiglia. Sono grato. Riposare in pace_ _."_

I sighed..but activated my hidden blades, inserting my blade into her neck deeply. She took one more breath in, before exhaling, her head pressed peacefully into my hand. I laid her down, and similar to what Ratonhnhaké:ton did, took the blade out of my hidden blade. It was a nifty trick that I had soon learned, it was a matter of activating the blade once, and sharply pulling once more to eject. I only took out one of them, the other still hidden. I was no butcher- but I knew that the head, feet, and tail were not exactly the nicest parts to eat. So I carefully sawed them off first, trying my hardest not to have my stomach turn at the pure squeamishness of it. Following that, I cut her flanks, putting them aside in a little bag Ezio had given me for the job. I didn't even know that he had a bag assigned to put hunted food in. It was surprising.. After cutting off the flanks, I set to work upon the main body, knowing that it would take me a little bit- okay a lot longer- to cut up.

The doe was not small by any means, but wasn't large either. Nowhere near as large as an elk, fortunately. Soon the bag was bulging, and I had buried what remains were left. As I headed back to the campsite, I saw some wild raspberries, blackberries, and cranberries, scattered all around in different bushes. Perhaps I could make an impromptu sauce. Although it certainly wouldn't be Gordon Ramsay standards. Anyway, I needed to hurry up. The Auditore family were no doubt starving by now.

* * *

The smell of cooked venison flowed through the air, serenading every-bodies' noses. It encouraged my stomach to rumble and complain, as I diligently pulped the berries into well..a pulp. We didn't have a sieve, but I was good at improvising. I had a small square of cloth, which I had separated from the main piece that Ezio had given me previously. Scraping the purplish pulp into the cloth, I moved it around using my hidden blade, forcing it to go into the cup that was balanced between my legs. Purple on white wasn't a good thing- and I doubt it would ever get off if I got it on. And as much as I liked the colour purple, I preferred to keep my white robes white. I wasn't quite sure how it would taste- I had no sugar or anything, so I was relying on natural sweetness. Maria was her usual quiet self, staring into the forest deep in thought. Ezio was conversing with his sister rapidly in hushed Italian as he seared the venison, and I was just sitting quietly on the rock. I felt kind of guilty about leaving Maria there by herself, so I walked over to Maria and sat down next to her, announcing my presence with the small repetitive sound of me scraping the pulp in the cloth. The telltale sound of juice pouring through was heard, which was making me thirsty. Maria didn't seem to mind too much. We just sat next to each other, in silent companionship, as I hooked the would be sauce over the fire. I added a bit of water to dilute it, and allowed it to boil and simmer over the intense heat.

"How is Ezio treating you __caro__ _?"_

I was momentarily startled by Maria directly addressing me, but shrugged it aside quickly. This wasn't the same Maria from the video games after all- so I shouldn't be too surprised if she responded to me.

 _" _Molto bene, grazie."__

She smiled at me, opening her mouth to say something to me, before she was distracted by Ezio summoning us over to the fire once more. I looked at her, silently asking her to speak whatever she was going to say, but she shook her head. Knowing how stubborn Auditores could be, I didn't push, just strolled over to the fire and sat next to Ezio, leaning deeply into Ezio's shoulder. As the smell of meat and bread serenaded my nose, I realised that I hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. Something about the countryside air was refreshing, and the fact that I was with Ezio made it even better.

* * *

 _Secondo giorno_

We were due to arrive at good old Monteriggioni soon. I admit, I missed the old place, something about it just lingered in my soul. And I was looking forward to seeing Mario again. Whether I intended to or not, I had adopted him as my own Uncle. He was everything I wished my Uncle was..and more. It helped that he looked after Ezio- that certainly didn't hurt. For breakfast we had some bread embalmed with fruit. It was light, and didn't settle my stomach too much. I had gotten up early to treat Argento and Leale to a spa day. In the back of the wagon there was a little box filled with horse care items. One of which was a brush. I couldn't wash them, but I could trim and brush their manes (which were long and tangled respectively,) and brush their own coat. First I had started with Argento's mane, trysting him not to kick out or otherwise injure me. But he was a good natured horse, so I knew he wouldn't do it intentionally.

"We've got a long day of riding ahead of us boy."

He snorted in agreement, his front leg pawing the ground. He was munching on some grass, his neck bowed down. While his silver coat was a sense of pride, it had lost it's usual sleekness. He was probably grateful he would get to rest for a few days at Monteriggioni before setting of for Florence, and then Forli. I slightly wet the brush with water from my water skin, and brushed it through his silver fur, untangling various hairs and knots. It wasn't too hard to do- and I made sure I was brushing it all in one direction. It reminded me of when you brushed the dogs in Nintendogs, and had to make sure it was going all in one direction otherwise you would have an annoyed dog. Did anyone else get that? After the short process of grooming his fur, I carefully drew out my hidden blade, making sure not to stab my horse. That would be one way to annoy him. I carefully ran my blade across the mid section, and with a quick slice, cut off about five centimetres of his tail. His mane I would only do two- any closer with my hidden blade and I risked nicking his neck. And I didn't exactly want to do that. After finishing up with Argento, I moved onto Leale, murmuring softly in her ear. I didn't both cutting her main, but I did plait her tail. She seemed to enjoy it. After cleaning the brush, I brushed her coat as well, the impromptu spa day sufficing until we stop at Monteriggioni stables. I shifted the saddle on the both of them, in an attempt to not hurt them.

* * *

A little while later, Monteriggioni was just in the distance. It's walls were visible, and above that, the many buildings. The little building outside that was the stables was nothing more then a little box, the horses appearing as little quadrupedal cylinders. I had formed an attachment to the small town, whether through visiting it or the games I didn't know. It felt like my home- more then my house ever did. Everyone knew each other, talked to each other, would do anything for each other. Being alone and solitary wasn't heard of. Even though I was quiet, I admitted it was a good thing- to be forced to speak- I had a habit of hiding behind my shyness when meeting new people. People had pointed it out for all of my life, and it had gotten to the point where even I admitted it was a problem. There were people from all over- a few Frenchmen, numerous Italians, and others. I still hadn't found out what Maria had been going to tell me yesterday, but if it was important I was sure she would mention it. Me and Ezio were riding side by side of the wagon- me on the left, Ezio on the right. We had little trouble- the roads quiet and peaceful. My blade had remained sheathed- and my hidden blade remained clean and sharp from the night before. The last thing you wanted was a blunt blade- because that would make it difficult to wound. And a dirty blade was just..well not pleasant. In order to pass the time, I was humming a song from when I was born. It was my Dad's favourite song..and I loved it as well. I always listened to it when I could- but since that wasn't an option, humming would have to do. Nobody told me that they were annoyed by it, so I continued. It was calming, and even though I couldn't sing, I found myself quietly singing the lyrics under my breath. It was out of time, and out of tune, but it entertained me for a bit. I figured that singing a song that wouldn't exist for a long time, wouldn't hurt the timeline too much. I highly doubted that it would cause the world to end, nor would it cause the Templars to win.

 _"Touch my world with your fingertips"_

 _"And we can have forever"  
"And we can love forever"_

I had thought I was singing it quietly, but apparently Ezio could hear me over the pounding of the horse's hooves. He pulled Leale over so that we were riding parallel, and asked me quietly what the song was. I shrugged, and just said that it was a song my dad liked, and that it was from the future. Now that part was quiet as we had no intention of telling Maria or Claudia that I was from the future. We didn't think it would go to well- especially as they were both still grieving. Ezio was as well, but I had no choice in answering him. We had talks about remembering and grieving- and we helped one another, move on from and learn how to cope with the death of our loved ones. We talked about them fondly, told stories about them, remembered what they liked and didn't like. It was our way of coping, our way of relinquishing our emotions.

"I see Monteriggioni!"

Claudia screeched, making me wince as it reverberated in my ear. I was only next to her! She didn't need to shout so loud! But true to her words, Monteriggioni was even closer then it was before- the cylinders and cuboids easily identifiable by this distance. But it had me wondering if I had really good eyesight or something- because Claudia hadn't seen it until now, and I had seen it over ten minutes ago. Maybe she was just short sighted? But in either case, it didn't matter- because we were _home_ , and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _"_ So how is my favourite __Nipote__ and __Nipote?"__

I blushed as the exuberant Mario engaged us both in a massive bear hug. I was hooked on the thought that he referred to me as his Niece. I felt honoured..and loved. On a side note, that was something I never understood in the Italian language. How could 'Nipote' mean both Nephew and Niece? Sure, there was Nipotina, which meant Granddaughter or little Niece, but it was weird. You would think it would be Nipota or something like that. But no- only the bit that came before changed. It was weird.

 _"Bene Zio."_

I nodded my assent, smiling in affirmation. Like I had said before, I missed the man I had adopted as my Uncle. Even if I hadn't realised it. I remembered that I had yet to thank him for the bow- the letter I had planned to write hadn't needed to be written- because I could just tell him thanks.

"Mario-"

He turned his head towards me in acknowledgement, and I smiled at him widely, wanting to do something to say thanks. He and his family had been so good to me- when I had done nothing for them in return. They even came to see me for my birthday (in Maria and Claudia's case,) and got me obviously handcrafted bow. It was more then I was used to receiving. Hell, it was more attention then I was used to receiving.

 _"_ _ _Grazie per il mio presente di compleanno"__

 _" _No, grazie, Isabella."__

For what? What had I done? All I had done was trained as an Assassin..and been an unexpected house guest. I hadn't contributed any money or done anything even regarding the family that warranted me being thanked for. So what was he thanking me for? I was so confused. I voiced my confusion, Ezio having a similar expression. I would've laughed if I wasn't so confused myself.

 _"_ _Non importa- lo scoprirai alla fine."_

"Well that's not ominous at all"

I quipped, gravitating closer to Ezio. He wrapped his arm around me- there was no point in hiding the relationship since Mario (who I was convinced was psychic) already knew about our relationship. We had yet to mention it to Maria or Claudia- but I suspected the former had an inkling. I really did wear my heart on my sleeve. Ezio chuckled, as did Mario, but Mario asked another question before we got a chance to interrogate him more.

"Anyway- how long are you staying for?"

I looked to Ezio. That was a good question. In the rough idea of the plan we had gone through, we would stay for two or so days, as to let our horses recover. We couldn't stay too long- the boat was set to leave and we had to be in Forli for then. Unless we risked missing it, but me and Ezio weren't planning on it. I had excellent time management- so that we had a few days in each city, and still had a two day wait for the boat in Forli, so that we had time to breathe and didn't have to sprint there.

"Two days- we leave on the 25th"

Mario nodded, deep in thought. He gestured to the Villa and we followed him. I admit I was worried about what he was thinking- usually it meant bad things for me. Not bad things, admittedly, but things I don't particularly enjoy. Or aren't going to look forward to. Time will tell I suppose- and if there was one thing I wasn't particularly good at- it was waiting. Case in point- waiting to be allowed off of bed rest.

"I hope you do not think of me as too forward- I took the opportunity to move what little you left Isa into Ezio's room."

I blushed as red as Rudolph's nose- and Ezio started coughing harshly, his skin looking uncharacteristically pale. Mario continued walking, chuckling to himself. I looked towards Ezio, and whisper-murmured:

"Revenge?"

"Revenge." He confirmed, as he kissed me on my still red cheek. Mario would learn not to tease the dual might of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Isabella Elizabeth Allesi.

* * *

Translations

Mi prenda casa, al luogo io appartengo - Take me home, to the place I belong

Primo giorno – Day 1

Mi dispiace. Grazie per aver dato da mangiare alla mia famiglia. Sono grato. Riposare in pace - I'm sorry. Thank you for feeding my family. I'm grateful. Rest in peace

Caro - Darling

Molto bene, grazie. - Very Good, thank you.

Nipote – Niece/Nephew

Bene Zio – Good, Uncle.

Grazie per il mio presente di compleanno – Thank you for my birthday present.

No, grazie Isabella. - No, thank you, Isabella.

Non importa- lo scoprirai alla fine. - No matter- you will find out eventually.

* * *

Author's Note

I FINALLY GOT RED DEAD REDEMPTION TWO. :D I LOVE IT.

Fangirling out of the way, sorry for this chapter being so late. Had about four tests this week, one I still haven't sat, so I've been revising crazily. I don't like failing- but I ended up failing the maths one..fun.

Anyways, I'm leaving this AN short because I'm knackered from playing football, and it's currently 22:42PM and I'm getting up at 6:30 tomorrow. Thanks for everyone who has either favourited, followed, or reviewed this story! It helps me know that you guys like reading, and that I'm not going to AU'ee.

Many thanks,

~Cait


	22. Chapter 22 - Ritornando Alla Mia Casa

Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone  
Who says you can't go home?  
Who says you can't go back?  
Been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I wanna go  
Who says you can't go home?

Who Says You Can't Go Home, Bon Jovi, Have a Nice Day, released in 2005.

* * *

The trap was set. Perfectly hidden- in order to dodge it you would have to know about it first. The feeling of being mischievous was quickly coming to me, muffling my laughs. Ezio was by the door, a bucket balancing carefully on top of the door. What was in the bucket? Just some diluted lime-water. But it would be what happened afterwards that mattered. It wouldn't do much by itself- just make Mario wet, but when mixed with a few chemicals it would...be entertaining to say the least. We didn't want to hurt our Mentor after all- merely some revenge. I, had managed to steal his robes. Sounds harmless enough right? Well, despite it not being invented yet, I managed to come across a certain chemical called _Phenolphthalein_. For those who don't remember secondary school Chemistry, or just didn't take it, I'll tell you what it does. When Phenolphthalein comes into contact with an Alkali (this case, the Lime Water), it goes bright pink. And I mean bright. When it is left by itself though, or mixed with an acid, it is colourless. So, I mixed a little bit of the liquid solution up, and drew all over Mario's robes. Nothing explicit- just a massive heart on the back, his initials on the front, the Assassin logo drawn. Etc etc. I didn't actually know what it looked like, but I knew that it would most definitely look hilarious. When I had been taught this all those years ago, I didn't think I'd ever use it again- especially when it technically didn't exist yet. But don't worry, the designs I drew were reversible. Well- I could make it invisible again in any case- simply cover it in a neutral solution or acid. It was unlikely that any one else would ever be able to recreate the lime water in this day and age. I won't bore you with how I made it- just know that it won't kill Mario. I promise. I had demonstrated my plan to Ezio, and at first he was shocked, once he realised that A. it wasn't trickery by an Apple of Eden, and B. It wouldn't hurt Mario and was reversible, he consented and relaxed. He was, dare I say it, looking forward to it. And so was I.

 _"_ _Zio! Vieni qui!"_

The trap was set, and it's victim was approaching quickly. I was looking forward to it- and was waiting to see Mario's look of shock. I hope everything was legible- and looked okay. But either way, it would be hidden eventually so I suppose it didn't matter to much. I hoped he liked the colour pink! The door opened slowly, every creak noticeable. I stilled, even though I was perfectly aware that Mario wouldn't be able to see me. The bucket wobbled perilously on top of the door, and all it would take was for the door to be opened more then half way. I wanted to cackle, but I resisted the urge until it actually fell on him. Then I could cackle all I liked. The door swung open, Mario poking his head through the door. As he opened it fully, the bucket fell down, covering him in the lime water. The effect was instantaneous- and the water covered him completely. No spot was left untouched.

* * *

I doubled over, laughing hard, and Ezio followed suit. It had worked like a _charm._ Aside from looking like a drowned cat, his robes were now covered in bright pink symbols and images. Everybody would see it if they left the room, and our Mentor would no doubt be made a temporary laughing stock. His face slowly glanced downwards, and became taut, glaring at us comically. While I normally would have found it terrifying, I couldn't take him seriously because of his now bright pink robes. It looked like a three year old child had taken a paintbrush and just gone crazy. He continued to glare at me and Ezio, as we slowly edged backwards towards our agreed exit route. If we left, Mario wouldn't be able to get his robe turned back to normal- and he would have to chase us with bright pink robes. And the idea was just hilarious in itself. All he had to say was one word, that made shivers run down my spine. He stalked us as we continued to edge backwards, trying to get a clean escape route.

".. _Nipote.."_

We didn't exactly want to wait and see which one of us he was after. Whether it was me or Ezio we didn't want to die. Figuratively or literally. We soon ran out of space to back up- and Mario loomed ever closer. Ezio quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and hurled it onto the floor. The powder in the bomb reacted with the air, and a thick smoke cloud emerged. Using it as an escape, I rapidly climbed out of the window, and leapt out onto the adjacent roof. I heard Ezio's footsteps follow close behind as we sprinted, and I could hear Mario scowling from here. I sprinted a far distance, navigating the roofs of the little town easily. I knew not to stop for Ezio- I could hear his footsteps pounding behind me, and he was more then capable to keep up with me. I leapt off of the Blacksmith's sign, landing comfortingly in the hay bale, before scrambling out. Ezio flew through the air, soon landing after me as I stood standing, brushing the hay out of my hair. It was irritating- and itched my scalp. I stretched, before looking at Ezio. He was scanning the rooftops for his Uncle- trying to see if he had pursued us despite the state of his current robes. But he hadn't, reassuringly. And I had the solution I needed to reverse it hidden in the villa, where he couldn't find it. Even with his Eagle Vision- which I had learnt to trick from Ezio.

"My sight may not be as useful as yours, but in order to trick my sight, you need to always have good intentions at the front of your mind, to avoid the colour flicking to red. And in order to hide your trail, either go over your trails multiple times, differing each way, or pretend to go one way but have your intentions change to go a different way."

He had said to me when I asked him on advice on tricking Mario's sight and keeping the solution hidden. I would have kept it on my body, but it was bulky, and I didn't want to end up breaking it. Fair enough I could have easily made some more, but I couldn't risk anybody finding out about it ahead of time. Plus if I 'knew' how to do it, it would cause suspicion as I'm nowhere near smart enough to come up with chemical reactions. So, knowing how to fool Mario's Eagle Vision, I hid it under the floor, in a secret box that only me and Ezio knew was there. It was where I left things I wanted to keep safe- or things I wanted to leave for someone else. I couldn't carry everything around with me all of the time. I felt uneasy- that Ezio had told me how to trick his sight, but didn't know how to trick mine. I instinctively knew how to trick it- like a piece of ingrained knowledge it only just came to light. The sense of foreboding came over me- and I knew that I had to tell Ezio, regardless of whether he would need it, or the logic was sound.

"You can trick-"

"You don't have to, _Passerotto"_

I shook my head stubbornly. My stomach began to twist, unreasonably causing a feeling of desperation over come me. I didn't know why- it's like I knew he needed to know, but didn't know why.

'Should you ever have to trick my sight, or fight against me' I pleaded to him, grasping his hand tightly. I hope I didn't hurt him. 'the way to trick it is to decide what move you are going to do, but actually do a different move. So decide to punch me, but actually kick me.'

I had no idea if he had actually understood that garbled mess of an explanation, but he squeezed my hand reassuringly, running his hands through my hair. I loved it when he did it, making me feel calm and loved. That was why I loved him. I still couldn't wrap that around my head. I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl- and I was hardly smartest girl either. That chemistry trick was just a fluke. A complete and utter fluke. Plus I was hardly this era's perfect example of a woman- sure I was quiet, which perhaps was something that worked in my favour, but I also was too much of a tomboy for my own good. I was an outcast from the outcasts. It was sad really. It made me struggle to grasp the concept that Ezio _loved_ me of all people. Me. I was still in disbelief. Lips like fire snapped me out of my thoughts, as I saw Ezio grinning at me.

"The old man will be mortified!"

He chuckled, turning towards the Blacksmith. They briefly conversed in Italian, before Ezio handed over some florins, and got some smoke bombs and poison vials in return. Of course, unlike the games the poison actually came with an antidote in case you accidentally ingest it.

"And I love it!"

We decided to let Mario stew for a little while, as we browsed the small town of Monteriggioni. We helped out a few villagers here and there, and it reminded me of a smaller, humbler, dare I say it _modernised,_ version of Masyaf. And I loved Masyaf- I hoped Ezio still decided to go there in a couple of decades. And..I wondered- would I be here to see it? Honestly it was a terrifying thought- not only to image myself old and grizzled, but also that I would never go home. Or at least, I didn't know that I would ever go home. But I don't think I'd want to leave- despite it's lack of modern appliances, I was happier here then I would ever be. And that, while surprising to others, made complete and utter sense to me. I was never happier to live then I was here- and this whole scenario while a curse to others, was a blessing to me.

* * *

"Here Mario,"

I said as I pried open the floorboard with my hidden blade. Under it, hidden in the shadows, was a small bucket of the diluted acid. Specifically? Lemon juice. Seriously. Sure, water would have fixed it- but acid was a safer bet to make sure there was no lasting damage. So, I had gathered some lemons, and squeezed some of the juice into the bucket, topping it up with water afterwards. If he washed his robes with that, then there would be no trace of our little prank. He looked at me cautiously, and I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"If you wash your robes with what is in that bucket, it will return to normal."

I paused, seeing his scrutinising face.

"You have my word as an Assassin."

His face lost it's expression, before the edge of his lip twitched upwards. He seemed reassured by my promise- and I didn't give my word out as an Assassin very often. If ever. It was something I took very seriously. Ezio had wandered off before Mario came up to my room, saying he had gone looking for something. He had taken my sword, and my bomb pouch. Since he had left me to the wolves, he also took my quiver and promised to top me up on arrows. I had about ten when I started- the one that I fired into the deer was broken at the shaft (And don't take that out of context you dirty minded people!) so it wasn't able to be fired any more. Plus, I only had the ten starting arrows- whereas my quiver could fit at least twenty, maybe more. He was also going to get the Blacksmith to sharpen my sword and arrow heads, and was going to get him to expand my bomb pouch. I really owed him- he and Mario had done a lot for me. Fed me, cared for me, _trained_ me. And I hadn't really given them anything in return. So I felt like I owed them something. But what, was the question. I couldn't cook to save my life- couldn't sow to save my life, can barely fight. I always had an interest in wood when I was in secondary- but I hadn't had much experience.

"You seem to be thinking hard Isabella."

I nodded, no doubt my eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. I seemed to never be able to break myself out of that habit. And it drove me crazy- that, and I was so easy to read.

"Whatever it is- you'll figure it out. You're a smart girl."

Well thanks Mario. As much as I appreciated the comment, that didn't help me any. And then he helpfully added

"Oh and Maria wishes to see you when you have time."

I nodded in response. Hopefully by talking to Maria, I would have an idea on what to give Ezio. But since when was I that lucky?

* * *

I knocked on the room belonging to Maria. I admit, I was curious to see what her room was like. Was it similar to the one in the game...oh dammit. I've been trying to not compare now to the games. But sometimes I just can't help it. When you grew to care for, love for the characters, sometimes you can't help but compare it.

"Come in!"

She answered. I hesitantly opened the door, poking my head in curiously. Her room was strangely accurate to the one in the game- her bed aligned against the left of the room, with it's dark colour scheme. Her feather box- or at least that's what I assumed it was- was under her bed, barely recognisable in the shadows.

"Sit, sit,"

She gestured to her bed, and I sat down on it, causing it to bounce a little. I really hoped I had gotten better at hiding my emotions- because I was stressed as all hell right now. I knew that Maria would never say anything untowards to me, but I was worried about what she could want to talk to me about. Had she worked out my secret? Had she found out about my relationship with her son before we had told her? (which we were planning to... eventually) was she going to tell me that I wasn't worth her sons interest? I knew that while it could happen, most of my fears were unfounded and just plain paranoid. I couldn't help it though. The little part of my mind seemed to be conscripted to think the worst.

"So how are you Isabella?"

That was another thing I noticed- all the adults seemed to refer to me by my full name- Isabella. It was weird, but I didn't really mind. I'd rather they called me by my name then by something else.

"I'm fine thank you- enjoying the time we can relax before we head to Florence. Yourself?"

She nodded towards me acceptably, seemingly not concerned about whatever she was going to ask me. That was reassuring- right?

"I am good thank you- it was nice to get some time away, and head to Rome."

I nodded, still feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing. She had yet to mention why she had asked to speak to me- I suppose that was a positive thing- all things considered. If she had been mad, she would have bitten my head off, or been displaying some sort of anger. But she seemed really calm- no shaking fists, twisted faces, or glaring eyes. She seemed..for lack of a better word- _calm._ Maria coughed, probably in an attempt to shatter the awkward silence. I raised my eyes submissively- it was subconscious, while I know that Maria wouldn't yell at me because I looked at the floor, she was still a very intimidating woman. Claudia had nothing on her.

"So tell me about yourself"

Ah shit. Right I need to remember this backstory I created..and not lie wrong. Mind you, can you ever lie right? So..born and raised in Milan, actual birthday just edit the dates, orphan. Okay, I should be fine.

"Uhm..I was born in Milan on the 17th of March, 1460 to Maesi Catheo and Matteo Allesi."

She looked at me, encouraging me to go on, but not before she remarked that 'my accent didn't sound particularly Italian. I shrugged, lies I could handle, but other then my Italian twang, it didn't sound like I'd been born and bred here.

"My mother was English, my Father Italian, so while I was born here, I adopted more of my Mother's accent."

Honestly that was a terrible excuse- I never met my mother so how could I have adopted my accent from her. I suppose it didn't matter too much- I doubted she would read into it. She nodded again- I didn't know whether she wanted to talk to me or not, but I wished she would reply with a verbal answer- or even a noise.

"My mother died soon after I was born- my father when I was ten, my grandparents when I was 16. I lived by myself ever since"

And there goes my 'condensed-almost-a-lie-backstory'. I think the fact I got that out without Maria suspecting anything was amiss was a record in itself. I should get a trophy- if lying was anything to be proud of. I was trying to think of something to ask Maria that wouldn't upset her- I was aiming to get closer to Maria since I hardly knew her. I knew that her family was a big red 'do not enter here' sign. I didn't want to upset her thank you very much. Florence probably wasn't a smart idea either...wait I got it. BOOKS. I know that Maria loved to read- much like myself. While I didn't know much about Renaissance books, I could talk for hours about books.

"What is your favourite book?"

She looked at me weirdly, making me think that I had asked a stupid question. But she smiled and looked at me, before listing off the name of a book and listing the author wrote it. I had never heard of it, but as she became engrossed in detailing the plot, I found myself genuinely interested. To return the favour, I talked about 'The Wind and the Willows', my all time favourite classic. My father used to read it to me when I was younger. And that was how the two of us became engrossed about books and authors- not noticing the time until my boyfriend came to steal me back. He asked me on my way back with him:

"So how did it go?"

"Perfectly"

I replied, pecking him on the cheek as we strolled back to our room. Today had been a good day-and I hope we have many more.

* * *

Translations

Ritornando alla mia Casa – Returning to my home.

Zio! Vieni qui! - Uncle! Come here!

Passerotto – Little Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

Note for Reviewers- thank you Chrissykat and Ravyn Moon 1313. I really liked reading both of your reviews :D

I am so tired rn, and I don't know why! At the time of uploading it's literally 8:55PM You would think I wouldn't be tired but nope- not true. Once our dynamic duo reach Venice, the plot will actually be progressed for once- and the journey there shouldn't be too much longer. I will probably dedicate a chapter or half for each remaining city- Forli and Florence- and they will be staying in Venice for the foreseeable future.

I went to see Bohemian Rhapsody at the weekend- it was soooo goood. I loved it- even if it made me ugly cry. Usually I don't cry, but it resonated close to home for me- my dad's funeral song was 'Who wants to live forever'. So yeah, while it upset me a little, I HIGHLY recommend it.

Right I got to go have a shower and prepare for this bloody computing assessment I have soon. (I say soon- Wednesday.)

See you all later

~Cait.


	23. Chapter 23- La Curiosità Uccise il Gatto

But hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer

I wrestled long with my youth  
We tried so hard to live in the truth  
But do not tell me all is fine  
When I lose my head, I lose my spine

So leave that click in my head  
And I won't remember the words that you said  
You brought me out from the cold  
Now, how I long, how I long to grow old

Hopeless Wanderer, Mumford and Sons, Babel, released in 2012

* * *

The travelling time from Monteriggioni to Firenze was surprisingly short. It only took nine hours- meaning we wouldn't have to camp on the road. Not that I minded, but I did prefer sleeping on an actual bed. It also meant that we wouldn't need to hunt for our tea. Mario patted me on the back, kissing my hand. He then engaged Ezio in a family hug as I leaned against the currently decked out Argento, spare tools, water and snacks stacked up on his back. In a small bag attached to the saddle was where I kept the horse care essentials- his brush, bowl, and snacks. I swear he got the luxury life! As I prepared to swing myself up on my horse, Mario gestured over to me. I complied- because he was my _Mentore._ I assumed he wanted to give me some last minute advice or something. I was only a apprentice after all. But instead, he wrapped his free arm over my shoulder, and curled me into the hug, so that my body was buried deep into Ezio's chest. We stayed in the hug for a moment or two, before he released us, a cheeky grin on his face. Now I was trying to figure out who Ezio was more like- Giovanni or Mario. Giovanni seemed protective but kind, whereas Mario was much more lighthearted, but also kind. So it seemed like he was a mixture of both. I swung myself onto Argento, scratching him good naturedly on the head. Ezio did the same motion for Leale, and he clutched her reigns securely. I followed suit. He kicked his legs lightly into the stirrups, and I once again followed suit, twisting and waving to Mario. He waved back good naturedly, followed by Maria and Claudia. I twisted back so that I was facing the front again. I leaned into Argento's neck to allow him to somewhat shield me from the wind. It didn't batter my face then. Ezio looked as excited as a kid on Christmas- obviously eager to head to his birthplace. I knew I would be too if I was him. I imagined myself in his shoes- and it was rather easy to do. It hadn't even been that long since I had been to England last- but even though I wouldn't change this life for the world, I couldn't help but miss the country. Sure it wasn't warm like Italy, nor was it as homey to me as Italy- hell, it wasn't even as visually appealing as Italy, but it had that odd charm that only I could see. I could've jumped for joy if I had been in his shoes. I patted Argento on the neck as we continued our journey to Florence- while Ezio beamed in his excited glory. Honestly? I just wanted to ruffle his hair and peck him on the cheek. But even I knew how bad that could backfire if I did that to him.

* * *

The journey had progressed well. We had about five hours left on the clock, and it had progressed quickly. Of course, it helped that I napped for about three hours of it. I had tied Argento's reins to Leale's via a rope. The same would happen visa versa if Ezio needed a sleep. We had slowed to a canter, to allow our horses to relax a little. After all, for most of the journey they galloped- they seemed to have a lot of energy. They had slowly edged side by side, as if they were trying to get me and Ezio to engage with one another. It's not like we were mad at each other or anything- we were just both very quiet travellers. Suddenly, Argento reared forward, kicking his back legs out as I quickly grabbed his neck to avoid being thrown over. Because that would hurt- a lot. Especially on the harsh, solid, ground. I didn't want to get hurt for what seems like the thirtieth time.

As he settled down, I twisted, knowing that he wouldn't do that without reason. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't. Leale also stopped, and cantered back to us, Ezio tensing and grabbing his sword from it's sheathe. What did he see, you ask? Well by Argento's back legs, laid an unconscious man- Templar, my mind corrected me- with a hoof mark glowing red on his head. Not literally glowing red- just a bruise. But if he was alive I would honestly be surprised- since I knew that a horse hitting you with it's back legs could easily kill you. Around him there were five other Templars, and as I switched over into my Vision (I didn't particularly care that the scroll called it 'Sight'. Same thing, in my humble opinion) I saw that he had reached out to pull me off Argento- who had sensed it and bucked. I made a mental note to give him a treat after this. I _knew_ he had done it for a reason, and didn't just buck me for the sake of it. He was keeping me safe.

I pulled out my sword since my bow would be no use in this scenario. I drew it and vaulted off Argento, tapping him on his back leg as a sign to run. Ezio did the same, as we looked at one another as the semi-circle of people approached closer and closer.

"If you leave us now-"

Ezio began, brandishing his sword threateningly, as I followed his lead. I didn't think I was pulling it off however- I just pretended like they had personally offended me, and scowled. Like many things, Ezio was better then me at it. This could be resolved quickly if they decided to drop their swords and flee. But they're Templars- since when did they flee?

"We'll let you go"

Ezio answer was a sword swung to his throat, rather sloppily might I add. His arm wasn't strong, his grip weak. In response, Ezio easily parried his sword, kicking him in the knee. He compensated for it by trying to strike up, but Ezio merely stepped back, and lunged once more. It hadn't killed him as the barely mobile grunt managed to dodge, so that the strike only glanced his ribs. They were only basic grunts it seemed- even someone with my limited skills could hurt them.

* * *

Switching my concentration to the two grunts by my side, I prepared myself to fight them. I bent my knees ready to dive around them, my sword pointed outwards from me. While parrying the person on the rights strike with my sword, I moved my wrist to the other man's upper leg, nicking an artery. Or at least, I assumed so. Biology wasn't my forte. He still didn't fall to my surprise. Pushing, I off balanced the guy I hadn't struck, before dancing out of the way of his strike. It was slow when compared to the Assassin's I had trained with. He was slow and I was fast- like Ezio said, it was good to play up my strengths. I moved my right arm across his waist, my hidden blade out and eager for blood. My movements were fluid, natural and most of all, deadly. It struck, and he faltered, before I finished him quickly by forcing my sword through his chest. It was a gruesome sight..and it twisted my stomach. I couldn't dwell on that thought however, unless I wanted to visit six feet under. And I didn't. As he fell to the ground, I span to the other guy, deflecting his sword with my left hidden blade, before striking his left arm. He growled, before he tried to attack me with his right arm. Our swords met, and for once in my life I successfully pushed back, no doubt because of his injured arm. Following the time he was open, I stabbed my hidden blade in his neck, causing him to crumple and collapse with a dull thud. Sheathing my sword and getting my bow off my back, I assisted Ezio, whom the majority of the grunts went after first. They probably assumed that because I was a woman, I wouldn't be as strong. Which was partially true. He had four people on him, one who fell to the ground limply, two who were injured, and one who was not. He was engaged with the two injured people, so I drew an arrow carefully, and aimed for the man who was not. I held my breath, keeping my hands steady. I didn't want to miss my target, nor did I want to hurt my boyfriend. Quickly, I let it fly, before it struck the man in the middle of his spine. I inwardly flinched- that had to hurt. Similar to the men before him, he crumpled to the ground, seemingly uninjured apart from the one arrow. Unfortunately he landed _on_ the arrow, causing it to dig in deeper, rather then snapping. I would have to ask what the shaft was made of since it didn't snap.

Aaaand that was a horrible thought- eugh. Ezio finished off the two other men easily enough, and let out a shrill whistle. It was much like Red Dead Redemption, where you would whistle for your horse to come. Well..I've progressed from comparing now to the games to comparing it to other games. I'm not sure which was worse. Seeing as I couldn't whistle particularly loud, I clapped, hoping Argento would take the hint. Don't judge- he may be a horse but he is intelligent- I swear! He trotted back alongside Leale as I wrapped my hands around his neck, and retrieved an red apple from the horse care pouch. I laid it flat on my hand and he snaffled it up, with me murmuring 'good boy' in both Italian and English. Turning back, I whispered a rest in peace to the fallen Templars. Sure, they had been trying to kill me and Ezio, but they did deserve peace in the afterlife, or whatever happens when we die. And it helped me come to terms with what I had done..I tried to keep it as painless as possible but they didn't always make it easy. By the time I had finished, Ezio had swung himself back onto Leale, and looked at me as I mirrored him.

"Shall we be off?"

* * *

We smuggled Argento and Leale into the stables, taking our belongings with us. It was highly unlikely he would notice the two new horses in the stables, so they should be staying in the stables during our stop here. Now we just had to get into Florence. It was largely Templar ran, with little to no Assassins in there. Giovanni had been the _mentore_ of the Florentine Assassins, until his untimely demise. What few Assassins had remained had either fled, been killed, or split up and hid inside the city. That is what Ezio had told me- and he had learned it from Mario's sources. We preferred to sneak in rather then going in guns blazing- for one, it broke two of the tenets (Hide in plain sight & don't compromise the Brotherhood), and also that it wouldn't do us much good to become notorious within five seconds of entering. We didn't have enough florins to bribe literally every news-caller in Florence. We scoured the walls, Ezio remembering that from his previous excursion there was a rope launcher. We were banking our entrance on the fact that they had replaced it since he had used it. The green landscape was vast as we jogged, trying to stay out of sight. Sure enough, there was the rope launcher like he had predicted. I looked at Ezio as I realised one of us would have to climb. But he shook his head and approached it, his arm out towards me.

"Come on, I'll hold you while we get taken up,"

Oh so like- no. I'm not going to compare it anymore. I trusted Ezio, so I while I was nervous, I trusted him to not drop me. He wrapped his hand tightly around me, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He looked at me, his other hand on the rope. How he didn't get rope burn I would never know.

"On three..1...2.."

He kissed me on the cheek, momentarily distracting me. While he was doing so, I hadn't realised that he had cut the rope. Air flushed through my hair and attacked my face, making my eyes water. The rope made a hissing noise as he continued to grasp me tightly, before we landed on the concrete wall. He kissed me once more, his grin shining cheekily on his face as we descended down the side of the wall.

"Sorry _Passerotto_ , your face was too cute to resist"

When he put it like that, I couldn't help but forgive him. He was too charming dammit! As soon as we had finished scaling down the wall, I would practically maul him with my lips. Just you wait my handsome assassin boyfriend- just you wait.

* * *

"Just..here"

Ezio muttered, unveiling a hidden entrance to the Auditore villa. I didn't even know this existed. It wasn't that conspicuous, I supposed so that it wasn't easy for people to enter. You had to slot your hidden blade into the wall on the opposite building, and twist in order for it to rumble open. It dropped down rather inconspicuously, stairs unravelling underneath the mossy grass. I felt a bit uneasy- last time we had gone down a dark musty tunnel I ended up in a coma. But from what Ezio had told me, it was built for escape- so surely it wasn't that deadly. I hoped anyway. Ezio lit a small torch, before he descended down the stairs, me following soon after. We didn't dare to leave the door open, so as soon as I was safely in, he locked it again. This way we would be able to tell if someone came after us, but it also didn't leave us too liable to a sneak attack. That is what we were known for anyway. We strolled around the seemingly deserted villa, and I followed behind Ezio offering my silent support. I was also fangirling, just a _little,_ but Ezio's emotions came forward first. He hadn't been here since all the- excuse my language-shit went down. So I could tell that he was emotionally exhausted- he had been up and down ever since we had entered Florence. But I could tell that it was a good thing for him to be here, to tie up loose knots and make peace. He chuckled as he looked at a picture on a mantelpiece. I looked at it closer, and realised It was a family photo, which looked recent. I say recent, but I mean recent with standards of everything. Ezio looked round about sixteen, and Federico stood on his right, his arm around his shoulder. Petruccio looked incredibly small and frail next to his brother's, barely reaching up to Ezio's chest. It was hard for me to remember that Petruccio was just a child when he was hung- a sickly, young, and innocent child. The kind of monsters that would do that- it frustrated me. Giovanni stood behind the trio of brothers, arms wrapped around both Claudia and his wife. They all looked so _young-_ it was a travesty that majority of them were executed. He picked up the image, cradled it, before flashing it to me. I smiled what I hope was a sad smile, rubbing his back in a strange reversal of roles. He chuckled lowly, before putting it back in his bag. I had never seen Ezio cry- probably due to some misguided belief that crying was a weakness or something like that. But even I could see that his eyes were filled with tears that just wanted to break free.

We continued to walk for a little while around the giant house that seemed more like a mansion. I hadn't ever been in a house so large ever. And all I could see was echoes of Ezio's life, both past and present. I didn't know what to do- being there I could handle, but when it came to comforting another person with grief was my downfall. Especially a stubborn young man who saw crying as a weakness. Despite the times I had been through it, I still couldn't do much to help. I didn't know what to say or what to do. It's like being a child and you've done something naughty- and you can't decide whether to lie or tell the truth. Random analogy I know, but it's still true. He seemed like he was heading somewhere specific, but I honestly didn't have a clue. Super fan I may be, but even I never memorised the layout of the villa. He opened another door, and invited me in. It didn't take a genius to realise where I was once I was on the inside. It was cluttered and had various sketches and clothes littered around the place. It looked like a teenager's room- it was a teenagers room. Specifically? Ezio's room. How he found anything in there I didn't know- he seemed to be scouring through his former room methodically. He grabbed a few more pictures, some clothes, and some sketches, carrying them with him. I didn't see many of them, and didn't wish to ask since it would involve invading his privacy. Then we went into what seemed like Petruccio's room- and I could see clearly how he loved birds. Along the roof on little pieces of string were tons of bird models- eagles to sparrows to falcons. It was amazing- and to top the effect off, the roof was painted a sky blue. Almost like the sky. He had tons upon tons of books lined around the edges of his room, followed by his studying stuff laid scrawled on his desk. It looked like he had full intentions of going back to it- which was enough to set my eyes off. Looking closer at it, it seemed like he had been mid sentence when he had been interrupted- his chair thrown backwards like he had been pulled out of his chair, a long pencil mark where his pencil had been.

"Ezio?"

I asked softly, as he looked fixedly on Petruccio's desk. He made a noise that sounded akin to choking. I moved around so that I was facing him, but he intentionally moved his head so that I couldn't see. He needed to learn that I wasn't going to judge him because of his feelings. He was a human after all- sure, one who was trained to kill people- but a human none the less. I wasn't going to think of him as weak just because he was upset. This was his families home, a reminder of when everything was perfect and happy, and he was just a normal teenager. It reminded him of everything he had lost. So it was understandable that he was upset. Putting my hand to the side of his face, I guided it so that he was facing me. He noticeably flinched, no doubt at my stern expression.

"It's okay to be upset Ezio- I'm not going to judge you any differently just because you are upset. I know the feeling too you know- the fear of crying because it would make you seem weak. But it doesn't, so if you need to cry, cry. I will be here for you either way, but it's not doing you any favours keeping it bottled in. If you won't talk to me, talk to _someone. Please._ "

His face twisted, before tears started to roll down his face delicately. His face didn't get flushed, but he looked so tired. Like he had just gone twelve rounds with a kangaroo. I hugged him tightly, hoping that my physical support would help him more than my mental. I rubbed his back, as I singed a small song that my grandmother used to sing to me after my father died. It used to help calm me down, and to be honest I had forgotten most of the lyrics apart from that one verse. But I hoped it would help calm and soothe Ezio, since it was something I wasn't very good at.

" _When the angel's fly up high"_

" _Unable to say goodbye"_

" _We sit and stare at the stars,"_

" _As they travel up and beyond Mars."_

* * *

Translations

La Curiosità Uccise il Gatto – Curiosity killed the Cat

Passerotto – Little Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter was actually on time for once! I feel like it's a miracle! So next chapter our dynamic duo will be meeting a certain painter, and heading to Forli, and then the chapter after that they will be heading to Venice, where we can finally begin to wrap up the events of AC 2.

I'm uploading this while watching XFactor- and I'm waiting to see who the three finalists are. There's this duo of kids about my age who are in it..and unlike many I don't like them. I'm not the biggest lover of rap- but I hope the scouser wins. Anyone who is watching it can probably guess which contestants I'm talking about.

So, here's a random question. Who is your favourite super hero. It can be anyone- it can even be an antihero if you like Deadpool. Myself? Has to be Spiderman, followed by Iron Man, followed by Wolverine. I'm a bit of a Marvel lover (RIP Stan Lee), and I have numerous old comics that were in circulation in the 90's. I wasn't even born then!

Anyway, thanks for reading,

~Cait.


	24. Chapter 24 - Amore, Amore nel Cielo

_Dreams are like angels_  
 _They keep bad at bay_  
 _Scaring darkness away_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_  
 _The force from above_  
 _Cleaning my soul_  
 _Flame on burn desire_  
 _Love with tongues of fire_  
 _Purge the sou_  
 _Make love your goal_

The Power of Love, Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Welcome to the Pleasuredome, released in 1984.

* * *

After the incident at the Auditore Villa, Ezio had been more carefree then before. It seemed like the survivors guilt and the grief that accompanied him dropped after he released it. He hadn't seemed to realise that he was keeping it there by bottling up his emotions. It wasn't a particularly good thing to do. It only got worse as it built up over time. Speaking of time, the final leg of the horseback journey was already half way undertaken. It was very long, and very, very, boring, so I won't bore you with the details. Safe enough to say, I wasn't enjoying the ride very much. Once we were in Forli, we could get the boat to Venice. I had never been on a boat before so I was excited. Probably more then I should be, and I was slightly worried about being sea sick. I wondered how it would turn out, especially since Ezio _had_ bought the tickets this time. Would Sforza still need saving if we didn't need the tickets? Speaking of differences, I think we were due to meet Leonardo soon. We were just entering the mountains, much to my enjoyment, because they protected us from the harsh wind which had battered us all way here. I hoped that it died down by the time we arrived in Forli- a rough sea was not something I was looking forward to. Dizziness was something I had suffered with for a while- and something told me that it would only get worse on a boat. But hey, I would be glad to be proven wrong.

* * *

Almost as if I was psychic (which I wasn't...as far as I knew anyway. I only had that one dream when Ezio first turned into the eagle, but that had been the only one.) I saw a broken down wagon, that seemed to be lacking two very essential things- horses. I couldn't see anyone surrounding it, but I nudged Ezio, who was asleep on Leale. He blinked rapidly, before looking at me. At least he was a light sleeper, otherwise it would have been slightly difficult to wake him up on horseback.

"Should we see if they are okay?"

He nodded bleary eyed, as we slowed to a trot, and pulled our horses up along side the stranded wagon. As I scanned the area, I could see a wooden wheel about half way back up the trail, and I could see tracks on the ground where it looked like the wagon had gone out of control.

"Hello?"

I called out, trying to see if a certain famous painter would appear. Even if it wasn't him, I had no problem helping them out. It would be cruel to leave someone here if they were stranded.

"Miss?"

A head with an askew red beret popped out from behind the wagon, the figure looking ridiculously stressed. Turns out my hunch was right- because I would recognise the red haired beret anywhere. I had simply played through the game too many times to forget. His accent was thick, and it strongly reminded me of where exactly I was. Now, Ezio did have an accent, but because I had spent so much time with him, it had diluted. He looked behind me and noticed my boyfriend, and a smile graced his face.

"Et-zio!"

"Leonar-do!"

I had forgotten the weird enunciation they had with each other's names. They embraced quickly, before Leonardo pulled away, acknowledging me once again.

"So why don't you introduce me to this woman you are travelling with, _mi amico."_

"My name is Isabella Allesi da Milano, _Messer_ Da Vinci."

He smiled openly, kissing my hand. What is with Italians and being so charming? Although Ezio didn't need to worry, he was the only one for me.

* * *

"Uh Ezio?"

We had asked Leonardo what had happened, and he explained that something startled the horses and caused them to go out of control. They had broken the wagon during the event, which was why the wheel was halfway down the road. His horses had escaped, and despite his trying, he couldn't find them. We tried to find them, but one we found dead- killed by a cat of some sort, and the other we tracked as far as we could, before we lost them. So we offered to hitch our horses to the wagon, knowing they were strong enough to pull it, and that we would ride with him. It was by pure 'luck' that he was heading to Forli, and later Venice, as well. So at least we weren't going on a detour.

"We have company!"

Ezio shoved the reigns to Leo, who took control of our newly repaired wagon. I ducked as an arrow flew over my hair, my body going into fight or flight mode. And we were going to do a mixture of both. I drew my bow, notching an arrow as Ezio drew his pistol. We were balancing on our knees rather haphazardly- I only hoped Leo wouldn't make too many sharp turns. Not only could we loose our balance, but being hurtled into the side of the wagon wouldn't be particularly good. I tried to carefully aim my bow- but the constant shifting and bouncing of the wagon wasn't helping me much. There was a small platoon- and I did have qualms about killing the horses. While they were bigger targets, it was just unfair to kill them. They were _technically_ an innocent after all. So that only left the numerous Templars as viable targets. I let the arrow fly, cutting through the air cleanly. It struck true, and the person who unfortunately received it was launched off their horse with the resulting force. A loud bang sounded, and made me rub my ears with the sound reverberating. I see why people never shoot point blank- not only because of recoil, but also because of the deafening sound. I quickly slammed into Ezio's side as Leo turned a particularly sharp turn, before I fought momentum and straightened out, hastily apologising to Ezio. This was stressful! But at least I didn't have to drive..it didn't go well the first- half a million- times.

* * *

"I think we got them all"

I sighed, flapping out my hands. I knew that they would probably be sore tomorrow, due to good ole repetitive strain injury. I put my bow back onto my back, and replaced my arrow back into it's bed like quiver. I had used quite a lot of them fending off the small army, meaning I would have to restock when we got to Forli. It wasn't like we could stop for me to retrieve them.

" _Grazie Ezio e Isabella"_

He seemed genuinely grateful, coupled with a little bit of shock. It wasn't something you planned to do on a trip was it- getting attacked and having your wagon break. It was almost as if they knew we were coming through that way, but the only people who knew we were leaving to Forli was the Auditores. And I knew that they would never betray us, because they were closer to the Assassin's Brotherhood, but also loyal. That was thing that Vieri got right- the 'loyal' part of his insult 'Auditore dog's'.

" _Il mio piacere, Messer Da Vinci."_

I still had yet to figure out how I should refer to Leonardo. It was one of my quirks- unless told otherwise, I would refer to them using a title and their last name. That was why I called Ezio 'Signore Auditore' until he told me otherwise. So that was what I would refer to Leo as. Oh, and a random fact about Leo. 'Da Vinci' means 'from Vinci', much like how the 'Da Firenze' in Ezio's name means 'from Florence'. Leonardo doesn't actually have a last name. Weird right?

"Leo, or Leonardo, please Isabella. _Messer_ makes me feel posh"

Well at least it wasn't 'makes me feel old', otherwise it seemed like Italians all said the same thing. But I digress. I nestled into the back of the wagon, curling up tightly. I was so tired- even though I had done essentially nothing other than firing a bow. I hadn't told Ezio that I hadn't been sleeping well as of late- it would just worry him, which I didn't want to do. And when I did get sleep, it was restless, leaving the feeling of being lethargic. So it resulted in me being constantly drowsy, although I think I was doing a decent job of hiding it from him. I had suffered from bouts of insomnia all my life- what sleep wasn't plagued with the occasional nightmares, I was engulfed with a restless sleep. I was used to it now, but sometimes I just wanted to have a good nights sleep. Ezio was enjoying himself, conversing with his friend he hadn't seen in a long time. I didn't want to disturb them, so with a long yawn, I let my eyelids shut, and fell into a restless and fitful sleep.

* * *

" _Isa!"_

My name was echoing around wherever I was, trapped in an unending darkness. I couldn't see anything- and I could barely hear any noise, apart from the strange echoing static noise. For a moment I considered the possibility of being captured, but then I realised that I would have woken up during the supposed attack. The voice shouting out my name seemed vaguely familiar..like I had heard it before. But because it was bouncing everywhere, it confused me. I felt a jolt of pain in my ribs, a flash of gut wrenching, 'I've broken a bone' pain. But I couldn't figure out the source.

" _Sorry Isa.."_

It was the same voice from before, this time sounding extremely distressed. I fell to my knees as I felt another flash of pain there. Had I hurt them somehow? It was jarring, but to some degree they didn't feel broken. Just incredibly sore.

" _And now to deal with you."_

Determination? Who was speaking? It was irritating me: I recognised the voice, but I couldn't find out who was in pain. Another batch of sounds joined the ominous voice, that sounded like metal on metal. Soon joining that I could hear someone gasping for breath. I had no idea what was going on- and the familiar feeling of panic shrouded me once more. What if it was someone I knew? I couldn't see them, couldn't even help them! I was constricted in my own little box, feeling shackled. I hated the closed, restrained feeling; the feeling of being useless. It was the bane of my existence. Pain came and went in this strange space, almost as if my body couldn't decide whether it wanted to be in pain or not.

"Hello?"

I called out, my voice sounding not like my own. I was startled- what twisted accent I had seemed to have disappeared, replaced by one that didn't belong to me; didn't belong to my country; didn't belong to my family. It wasn't _my_ accent. It was a slightly deeper voice then mine, much more confident and lacking the shyness that commonly associated itself with me. The accent was thick, sounding old and middle eastern.

" _We are what we chooze to be."_

Well that seemed to confirm that whoever the voice- my voice- belonged to, seemed to be middle eastern. Especially since they couldn't pronounce their 's'. I was so disorientated- because the voices and my own were bouncing around everywhere, and I couldn't even establish _where_ I was.

" _Triumph over things is what you have done,"_

I was honestly so confused- this voice had shifted accents _again._ It was a pure Yorkshire accent- I would recognise it anywhere. But I didn't recognise who the voice belong to, it was no one I knew. That was the only thing I was confident about. As a general rule, I tended to recognise voices and commit them to memory- yet none of these I could label. It was almost like they were all muffled and twisted- my ears deafened.

"ISABELLA!"

* * *

I jerked violently out of my snooze, looking at Ezio who had his wrists over my arms, and his face peering worriedly at me. I could feel the pressure on my wrists- it wasn't particularly painful, more like they were to restrain me. But why? He released my wrists, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I followed with the momentum, before realising that I was in some form of hideout. Disorientation ran laps around my head as I realised I was no longer in the wagon.

"We arrived in Forli- I carried you to Leo's spare room where you slept all night. It's twelve pm."

I yawned, stretching. I felt slightly better then I had before, the sleep staving the sleepiness away. Which was nice. That explained where I was- but not why Ezio was restraining me. I looked at him, hopefully conveying the sense of questioning

"You were having a nightmare- thrashing and fighting at the sheets. I restrained you to stop you hurting yourself."

And I had really hoped I had gotten rid off my nightmares by now. God knows I had enough of them when I was younger. Ezio paused for a moment, a look of sympathy shooting across his face before it quickly was masked again.

"Want to talk about it?"

I had been told that bottling up what I saw in my dreams was something unhealthy. That no matter what it was, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I wasn't even sure why I was twisting and turning in my sleep- by my standards it wasn't particularly scarring or disturbing. Odd, yes. Disturbing no. Other than the random pain I had kept feeling over my body, I was perfectly fine.

"I'm okay Ezio- I don't even know why I was thrashing. It wasn't that bad."

And that was the truth. I knew that he could tell when I was lying, but he simply nodded slowly. He seemed to realise I was telling the truth. I stretched out once more, before Ezio offered me his arm. I accepted it happily, before we walked out of the little room I had called my bedroom. I thanked, and waved goodbye to Leo, before we left to explore the city.

* * *

I don't know what exactly I was expecting when I had visions of Forli in my head. Maybe a small, quiet city, only busy because of it's port. But to my surprise, it reminded me of Rome slightly. Perhaps a bit smaller. It was largely open plan; the buildings easily climbable, and neat like they had been painted with a ruler; the walkways and roads large, wide, and cobbled; large squares with white, circular, fountains at the centre; and people few and far between. It was a lot different to what I was used to- having grown up in mostly busy, populated cities, and the fact that a lot of things had changed in the couple of millennia that had passed. Ezio, being the inner romantic that he was, bought me a very floral bouquet of flowers from the nearby flower stall. They were little roses, which had a deep purple colour to them. I didn't particularly have any place to store them, but I pecked him on the cheek as a thanks. It seemed to me like he'd planned this little date- because then he proceeded to take me out for a late dinner. Ironically, much like an Italian stereotype, we both had some pasta, with this rich tomato sauce. It had parmesan on it, and decorated with little basil leaves. A candle was lit in the middle of the table, and we had a small platter of garlic bread in the middle. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed that we were in modern times. I had always wanted to try 'authentic' Italian pasta, and let me tell you- it tastes completely different then the shop bought stuff. It was more fresh and herby- you could tell that they had put a lot of love into making it. Then, it was followed with a gorgeous chocolate sponge thing- oozing with melted milk chocolate in the middle. I had the sense that this was expensive, but I didn't want to ruin the effort Ezio had been through by complaining about the price. Not only was it insensitive, but it was also rude. So I just held my tongue, and enjoyed the delectable dessert. Afterwards, we went for a walk along the beach, as the sun set in the background. It was beautiful, and that wasn't the only thing. I fingered my bracelet, letting it remind me of what Ezio had gotten me. I owed him so much- yet he insisted I owed him nothing. And I think it was a fight I was destined to lose.

* * *

The boat was rocking smoothly on the ocean, and a quick spin of dizziness over came me. We hadn't even left port yet: So god only knows how I was going to be on the actual journey over. Leo was loading his belongings on and we assisted him, lifting various easels, paintbrushes, buckets of paint and canvases, both blank and painted on. It looked like an entire art workshop- oh yeah..

Soon enough we had loaded all the stuff on, and were sitting inside the boat, in the under deck. Fortunately, it was a 4 hour trip, provided the sea conditions were good, and we weren't planning to re-enact the Titanic. Or enact I suppose, because it hadn't exactly happened yet. I settled back, slouching into my seat- because the dizziness, like an unyielding enemy, refused to leave me alone. I rubbed my temple with my hands, extremely tempted to put the cold metal of my bracer onto my face. But considering that I could accidentally stab myself in the face with the hidden blade, I decided against it. Ezio seemed to sense my plight, as he put his (surprisingly) cold hands on my head, and I murmured in happiness. It seemed to momentarily soothe my head, although everything was still spinning. As the boat began to pull out of the harbour, I settled into my boyfriends hands, and lost myself in the little excitement I had about being on a boat. Who knew if it would be my last time or not- but to be honest I wouldn't exactly be too sad about the fact.

* * *

Translations

Amore, amore nel cielo. - Love, Love in the sky.

Mi Amico – My Friend

Messer – Mr

Grazie Ezio e Isabella – Thank you, Ezio and Isabella.

Il mio piacere, Messer Da Vinci. - My pleasure, Mr Da Vinci

* * *

Author's Note

Just a quick note- this is a short author's note because I have half a million tests to revise for. So I'll see you all next chapter.

~Cait.


	25. Chapter 25 - Nessun riposo per i malvagi

Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright  
Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind  
You're in my mind

Open up your eyes and see  
The clouds above will hold you  
The clouds above will sing

Before You Start Your Day, Twenty One Pilots, from Twenty One Pilots, released in 2009

* * *

I was extremely glad that we were getting off this boat. Never before had such a short journey seemed so long. And stable, non-rocking, land, was my new favourite thing about earth. Because it meant nothing could cause me motion sickness. I hated motion sickness- and I hated feeling sick even more. We helped Leo unload all of his things- because let's face it- an entire workshop would take him hours to unload, let alone watch. Besides, it was a good way to stretch our muscles after being stationary for so long. I had been getting cramps ever since we past the hour mark. We had finally finished unloading all of Leonardo's stuff, leaving me and Ezio leaning against the wall resting, and Leo leaning against one of the boxes we had laid out. And here comes Deja Vu again- Alvise should be coming up right about...now.

 _"Messer Da Vinci!"_

The somewhat familiar voice called out, echoing sharply down the narrow street. Ezio slightly jumped, before relaxing after I nudged him slightly. I suppose I would've been startled had I not been expecting it. But because I had constantly played Assassin's Creed 2- so much the disc had lines on it- I pretty much had the campaign and notable characters down pat.

"Yes?"

It was somewhat strange how accurate everything was, and how the conversations were pretty accurate. Of course, I had somewhat messed up the timeline, even just with my presence. Events were changed- can't forget that two apples and the staff will come into play, and the fact that everything had been pushed back by a couple of months.

 _"Buongiorno e ben arrivato!_ I am Alvise. Il Signor Dona has asked that I escort you to the workshop. Are you ready?"

 _"Sì."_

Leonardo paused, glancing at me and Ezio, as we were watching with interesting eyes. His eyes flickered a minute, before he added on;

"Would you like to come with us Isabella and Ezio?"

I looked at Ezio who nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to go as well, because I had never been to Venice before. It was one of my things to do, but another one of things things I couldn't afford. So I never went- it wasn't easy living by yourself, but it meant that you had to cut certain things out. Like trips and treats. Alvise didn't seem too pleased about the fact, but it's not like he could do much. We began to follow him up the small path, which brought us up to the path that ran along the edge. I took Ezio's hand in mine as we took in the sights of the city called Venice.

* * *

"Here we are: _San Giacomo di Rialto._ Oldest church in _Venezia_. Isn't she beautiful? And her clock tower? _Magnifico_! Come, come! There's more to see!"

It seemed like Alvise didn't know the meaning of the word quiet. I honestly swear he wasn't quiet for more than two seconds. It was partially my own fault for wanting to go on the tour, but I honestly hadn't realised how much dialogue I hadn't heard. He talked more then anyone I knew! Although I guess that wasn't as much of an accomplishment as I portrayed it as- considering that I hardly knew anyone. So he was automatically the number one talker in my little book of accomplishments that other's had attained. I wish it was a real thing. I had started to tune him long out long ago- it wasn't like he addressed me at all, so I didn't need to pay particular attention. I just tuned into my surroundings, and paid attention to our various landmarks. Because even if he was driving me crazy, I was determined to learn _something_. Even something as useless as the fact 'it was built out of ancient Greek marble." True fact by the way- unless Alvise was just speaking bullshit. Which, for all I knew, he could be.

"No other city can match the size of _Venezia's_ markets. Be it spices or silk, from near and far, there is... there is..."

As soon as he had finished his one remark, three guards approached one of the market stalls. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I already knew the guard's intentions. The guy was innocent! I couldn't consciously allow them to destroy his stall, his livelihood.

"You were told to stay home!"

I looked at Ezio, and made to go discretely climb up a building. He nodded slightly, distracting Alvise. Leo seemed to realise what our plans were, for he continued to distract him with Ezio, as I discretely climbed up a nearby building. From here I should have a good enough perch to take them all out with my bow. I know I'm being slightly hypocritical here- after all, I had promised to not interfere with the timeline too much. But here I was, trying to save a guy's stall. It had previously been destroyed. Hopefully, changing such a small thing couldn't cause too much of a change...right?. I had finally climbed to the top of the building, and I could practically hear the guard's final line- I had to work fast. I nocked my first arrow, aiming it as quickly and as accurately as I could. I released it, before repeating it two more times. The first guard had fallen to the arrow to the head, soon followed by the second guard who had received one in the crook of his spine. The last guy wasn't so lucky however. He took one to the shoulder, and turned around, opening his large gob. He didn't get any chance to shout anything however, as I released another nocked arrow, this time striking him in the neck. I didn't look for too long- the blood turning my stomach- as I quickly descended down the building. I muttered a rest in peace while I did so. Why hadn't Syndicate's rope gun been invented yet? It would've been much faster. But I managed to get away cleanly- catching up with the original trio. It seemed like Alvise hadn't noticed my disappearance, and had let the group on anyway. Nice to know he acknowledged my presence. I re linked my arms with Ezio as we walked together, a smile shining on my face all throughout.

"Hey! Mind your step, _coglione_!"

I sighed as Ezio predictably checked for his coin purse. Here we go again.

* * *

"How best to get inside? We can scale the wall and...oh that's not good. We'll never make that jump. We need to find another way."

There goes Ezio's inner monologue. I nodded in agreement as we studied the large building. In the game it didn't seem that big, but when you are up close and personal? It's _huge_. Taller then I imagined big. I was honestly beginning to doubt that I could manage to climb up the building- I simply lacked the upper body strength to do so. And I wasn't going to lie- I was hardly the strongest person in the Assassins. As we continued to watch the Palazzo, we both took notice that the thieves from when Ezio and I had parted, were luring away the guards. As soon as they were far enough away, we witnessed Rosa leap and grab onto the wall near the entrance. I winced, knowing how this would end. She practically threw herself upwards, in an attempt to scale the palazzo. The guards had come back to their sentences, and Rose got shot in the leg. I wished I could do something, but even I knew I couldn't. I could only help when she ran into Ezio- and even then I couldn't do much. She fell, and managed to cover her hard landing with a roll. It helped mask the impact. Like clockwork, she didn't fail to do what I was expecting, and ran straight into Ezio, who looked momentarily startled.

"I need your help."

I folded my arms awkwardly, somewhat feeling like a third wheel. Even though he was my boyfriend! Although before you call me possessive, I am fully aware that he never hitches up with Rosa, nor is he disloyal. He had matured since his play-boy days. If that was even a word these days. It probably wasn't.

"Hey, I remember you.."

As Guards began to run towards us, Rosa cut Ezio off, announcing;

"We need to go!"

"Yeah."

I muttered as we sprinted off in hot escape. How Rosa was still running I didn't know.

"We do."

I added, mostly to myself, as we weaved between arrows. I didn't want one in me, thank you very much.

* * *

Rosa's leg had long given up running, and Ezio was carrying her. I would have offered..but I'm not exactly the strongest person around. We had skipped that discussion, with me adding my commentary occasionally. I admit, I was having fun teasing Rosa, but not to the extent that she would hate me. Because she would probably kick my ass into next week, I mainly covered the duo- killing the odd few guards, but not staying long enough or close enough to close their eyes As I didn't want to become a pin cushion, I would have to settle for a hasty rest in peace, They seemed to really want Rosa dead- myself and Ezio guilty by association.

"Ugo! "

Rosa yelled, getting the man himself's attention as he was sitting in the little boat. Hopefully this went better then the larger boat- sea-sickness was still a bitch.

"What's this?!"

"Rosa's been wounded."

Ezio explained, carefully kneeling down towards the dock. I watched our back as the small discussion progress, trying to prevent any more accidental arrow impalations. Otherwise we would have one more injured person on our list- and neither I or Ezio wanted to be on bed rest. I hated it- and knowing him he would be stubborn and try to escape while still being injured. Yes- I did know him that well.

"Pass her here. We'll go the rest of the way in the boat. "

"Easy"

I muttered as I went behind Ezio, trying to protect him somewhat while he deposited Rosa in the small boat. I returned fire, while also trying to shield myself from the arrows. I made a note to buy more arrows when I next could- because this little escapade has been taxing to say my least on my arrow supply. I quickly aimed at one of the various armed guards, grimacing as an arrow skimmed my exposed face. It just caused a cut along my cheek, but had thankfully missed anything important like an eye or my nose.

"Go! We'll deal with the guards!"

Ezio yelled as he drew his pistol. We only had a few people who we could kill long range- the others had decided to engage us close range. They seemed to place their hopes on that we couldn't fight close range. Well funnily enough, we could- I had a sword in a sheathe for no reason at all everyone! No reason! A loud bang erupted in my ears, as I saw one of the guards swan dive off the roof, a hole protruding in his chest. As Ezio hastily reloaded his gun, I shot one of the others who were trying to take a shot at Ezio's ribs. The sun shining in my eyes clearly reflected my shot, as it completely missed the intended target- it struck the guy (or woman- I couldn't really see) in the ankle, causing them to flinch. It seemed like I needed more practise. As I sheathed my bow, I quickly drew my lightweight sword, hearing another erupting bang in my ears. Ezio then quickly put his pistol away, before drawing his sword, following suit. I guess it was time to get up close and personal.

* * *

"We need help!"

Ezio yelled, kicking the door open like a policeman in a movie. I admit, it was cool. Minus the loud slamming noise.I could do without that, because it made my head hint towards a headache. I had been getting more and more of them lately, followed by a nosebleed. The first time I had one, I was startled. Why, you ask? Because I'd never had one before ever. And I mean ever. Even when I got hit in the face I never had one. So why did they start now? I was terrified- afraid I would get whatever my dad died of, afraid that I would die when I had finally started being happy. Afraid that I would leave the one I loved. I clenched my fists- I could not have a panic attack here. Not now. Not when someone else was in pain. I breathed deeply, pushing my self induced panic to the back of my mind.

"Where's Antonio?! Make yourselves useful! Clear a space for her!"

Ugo yelled, coming in from behind the two of us. He turned to face Ezio, still holding the injured Rosa. This never seemed to stressful, but now it was like you had sixty seconds to live.

"Put her down, there."

Softly and gracefully, Ezio placed the hardly lucid Rosa on the table, the arrow still visible. It made my stomach churn, and was making me feel sick to my stomach. But I could easily overpower it for now- I had lots of practise of forcing myself not to feel sick. The wound on my cheek had clotted enough, and was now red around the edges. I hardly felt it anymore.

"Where are we? "

She sounded really disorientated. I mean I had been there, done that- It wasn't exactly pleasant. She had obviously lost a lot of blood if she couldn't recognise where she lived. I watched as Ezio tried his best to reassure her. She didn't seem to realise where she was though- although I was surprised when she started to demand that it be pulled out. I closed my eyes and turned away, unable to watch the gruesome sight as Antonio conceeded. I could hear the audible snap as he snapped the arrow in half, before she shrieked loudly. I would say that I couldn't imagine the pain- but I could. I plugged my ears shut, in an attempt to keep the shrieks out of my ears. I could already sense the headache forming.

 _"Ti venisse il cancro, brutto bastardo!...a te e quella grandissima troia di tua madre!"_

I winced, before resuming my attempt at blocking the noise, humming a theme tune to a tv show I used to watch in my head. If Rosa kept this up, my dictionary would be filled with colourful words.

* * *

"Thank you. Rosa is most dear to me. If I had lost her... "

It wasn't even worth thinking about. I could easily understand what it would be like- I had tangoed with death too many times to not know what it feels like.

"I've always had a soft spot for women in distress."

He replied, looking at me with a sideways glance and a cheeky grin. I knew he was aiming that at me- cheeky bugger. I elbowed in the ribs, chuckling to myself.

"And I've got a soft spot for rescuing strays"

I retorted, returning his statement with a smile of my own. It was easy to joke with Ezio- because he could tell when I was joking, but could also tell when I was hiding something. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"So I've heard. Don't look so surprised. We know all about you, _Ser Ezio,_ _Perdere Isabella_. Your work in _Firenze_ and the rest of Tuscany. Good work too, if a little unrefined."

Well it was slightly creepy that Antonio knew about me. I hadn't made that much of an impact after all. I spent most of my time here being either bed-ridden or training. Or getting into arguments- which weren't particularly good either. So unless I had a stalker (who I, or Ezio, would have noticed, especially since we were always watching our backs) he was either A. A very good guesser (unlikely- the only thing that supported that theory would be that he addressed me by Isabella, despite me always addressing myself by Isa) B. Had ties to the Assassins (likely, but just as equally unlikely since the Assassins were small, and kept themselves to themselves ) or C. Knew someone who knew us (unlikely- but you never know. Cities are big, people talk) So out of my three theories, none of them seem likely, but I honestly didn't know. And provided I wasn't being stalked, I didn't particularly mind.

"Then you know why I'm in _Venezia_? "

Ezio queried, returning his attention to Antonio, who was looking amused at our little display. We weren't doing it for attention or anything- we just liked to joke with one another. As many do. I had a penchant for being sarcastic and witty- when I wasn't shy of course. I only joked to people I was really comfortable with, Ezio being on that short list.

"I can guess. When you have a minute, come see me in my office. There's something we should discuss."

And that, everybody, is how Isabella Allesi and Ezio Auditore became allies with the Venetian Thieves guild, only a few hours after arriving in Venice. And people say that we aren't productive. Next time? Ezio tries coffee. And yes, I remember his expression well. It's going to be beautiful.

* * *

Translations

Nessun riposo per i malvagi – No Rest For The Wicked.

Messer - Mr

Buongiorno e ben arrivato! - Good Morning and Welcome!

Il Signor Dona - Mr Dona

Magnifico – Magnificent.

Coglione! - Jerk

Ti venisse il cancro, brutto bastardo!...a te e quella grandissima troia di tua madre! - I hope you catch plague, you bastard!...you and your whore mother!

Ser - Sir

Perdere - Miss

* * *

Author's Note

Underline = Lines from Game

So how is everybody? Originally I was going to release this chapter tomorrow, but I put push to shove and wrote the last two pages today in a oner. I'm also talking to my English and Norwegian friend while writing this author's note. I had serious trouble trying to find a fitting song for this chapter, and have practically been squished under all these assessments I have- I had a biology one today, major Chemistry one on Wednesday, Maths one on Friday, and Modern Studies one on Monday. GOD HELP ME NOW.

But on the bright side- Christmas is soon! I'm so excited for it, even if it isn't the happiest time of my life for me. But, what do all of you want for Christmas? I personally want a couple of things, but my no one gift is Super Smash Bros Ultimate for my Switch which released today!

Thanks for reading and for any reviews you guys wrote

~Cait


	26. Chapter 26 - Evasione

Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And oh the best it could be  
Just you and I

And our hands they might age  
And our bodies will change  
But we'll still be the same  
As we are.

Grow Old with Me, Tom Odell, from the album Long Way Down, released in 2013.

* * *

It had been beautiful, exactly how I had imagined it. His face twisted like he was sucking a lime, and I could tell that he was trying to keep his blatant disgust at bay. Not that I particularly blamed him, I couldn't drink it black either. It had to be really milky, and have a little bit of sugar in it. What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. This morning had been pretty busy by our standards. Ezio, not one to hang around, had asked if I was okay to get started on whatever Antonio needed to do. I was happy to comply- I wanted this whole ordeal of his to be over as soon as possible. So we woke up at round about six roughly, drilled and trained for the first hour of the day, and made sure we were restocked by stopping at the nearby Blacksmith. Ezio had paid for my things, as usual, so I would have to make it up to him at some point. After our short little walk, we doubled back to the Guild, waiting to see what Antonio had to tell us. He told us that he had a few jobs for us to do, while he made new plans for us to strike Emilio. It seemed reasonable enough. We both agreed, grateful for the chance to at least do something while we waited. The first thing we did however, was get Rosa (well technically Franco) to demonstrate how she climbed. Incorporated with our own technique, it was a faster way of climbing. While I practised, the movements still feeling foreign in my body, both Ezio and Rosa gave me tips, like how to find suitable grips, and how to use my lightness as an advantage. I appreciated it, but I did have really sore muscles by the end. I wasn't used to having to hold myself for such a long time- but even I knew that I had weaknesses in my climbing. I just hoped I could overcome them, otherwise I would be a liability.

* * *

With that done, our second job of the day was to assassinate three traitors, who were lurking around the district spying (obviously not very well) on the Guild. We had planned to split up to take care of traitor one and two, then meet back up to take care of the third. It shouldn't take very long, because after all, they were thieves not assassins. So their combat skills would hopefully be crappy. Speaking of thieves, apparently there was no honour amongst them. Go figure. So we split up, myself looking from the rooftops, Ezio looking in the crowd below. His eagle vision could help him in that respect. From what I could remember, one of them was on a boat, the other two were in the city. I was tracking him with the best of my ability, non-lethally disabling the guards who were patrolling. There was no point in me killing them, so I either snuck behind them and knocked them out, or I stabbed them somewhere that wouldn't kill them. Sleep darts would have been amazing right now.

I switched into my vision, trying to see if I could avoid any guards. The thief I was after was easily noticeable. The guards were flocked around him on separate buildings, each one having a twitchy eye on them. I subtly watched the guards, knocking them out with the best of my ability, making it as painless as I could. Suffering, even to those who may deserve it, was cruel. Even with the circumstances and changes in time, I still didn't wish to be a cruel person. Killing was something that was a last resort, especially for me. Soon enough, it was a one against one sparring match to the death. And it was one that I would win, regardless of my lack of skill. He didn't have much armour on, whereas I had my armoured robes on, plus I was fully equipped with tools. I decided to stick with my hidden blades, as I was more agile using them then I was using my sword. I would never be able to hit him as well with my sword as I could with my hidden blades, especially since he was constantly dodging.

I was becoming frustrated, but was trying to channel it into my attacks- otherwise I would be an easy target. I leapt forwards, lunging with my hidden blades outstretched. He dodged back, easily avoiding the reach of my blade. He bounced back, duly punching me, but it easily glanced off my armour. He then withdrew his sword, waving it threateningly at me. I ignored it- no doubt he thought he could scare me off just because I was a woman. Well it wouldn't be that easy. He swung his blade highly, but anticipating the move, I crossed my hidden blades, causing it to become interlocked. Because he was stuck between the blade, I kicked him in the stomach. He was unable to dodge it, and quickly crumpled over. I quickly unlocked my blades, before quickly slashing him across the chest. Then it was my turn to quickly jump back, being wary of how much space I had on the roof. The last thing I needed was to hurtle off the roof backwards, landing in a painful mess at the bottom. Yeah, not fun. The Thief quickly regained his momentum, perhaps realising that I wasn't an easy opponent to beat. As if the wound on his chest wasn't enough to drive that point home. I parried his sword strike as he aimed a sneaky punch at my ribs. What that earned him was a nick on the wrist. I quickly span and kicked him in the head, before stabbing him in the chest, finally killing the thief. I closed his eyes with a brush of my hand, murmuring a rest in peace. As I allowed my blades to sink back into the bracers, I saw Ezio rejoin me, looking no worse for wear.

"Any problems?"

I queried, yet I already knew the answer. A lowly thief would have had no chance against the Master Assassin to be.

"No. You?"

I shook my head as well, as he rubbed me in the head, causing it to become momentarily ruffled. It was in a hasty ponytail today, I hadn't found the time to plait it like usual.

"Come then, _Passerotto_ "

* * *

Our second job of the day was to rescue a number of thieves who had been caught up in Rosa's daring escape. It was simple- we needed to rescue some of the thieves before they were put up for public execution. I couldn't imagine it would be too difficult- although I wasn't being cocky. We had timed it so that we would get them while they were on the way to their execution. Neither I nor Ezio were comfortable leaving it last minute- Connor was much too close to comfort. And it wasn't particularly a smart decision either way. We had patrolled the area where they were walking- we had-ahem- _politely_ gotten the route from a guard. We had watched and waited, trying many different positions at different altitudes. Some didn't give us a large enough window of opportunity, others we were far too visible. Others made it too easy for them to get into cover, and even more made it far too easy to accidentally injure or maim an innocent. Eventually we found a position that suited both of us. Now we had two problems to think about: A. Making the shot without hitting the wrong people, and B. Making sure that the thieves knew to run when the guards fell down. I hoped it would be self explanatory, because well, if people were falling down around you, they would take the hint and run for it.

I tugged my hood up, shrouding my face in darkness, and drew my bow ready, an arrow ready in the bow. Ezio had swapped out his pistol for a hastily borrowed bow himself. What bow specifically? My training bow funnily enough. Now, don't misunderstand the fact that it's a training bow- it works and would hurt if you were struck with it. Because after all, it was a bow with a realistic bowstring, and could pack a punch. I only called it my training bow because it wasn't the one I took with me on missions, and it was slightly heavier then mine. The reason he didn't want to use his gun was because it was loud, and would not only scare the crowd, but also allow our targets to get wind of us. It wouldn't be very good for us, is what I'm trying to say. We saw the guards patrolling, surrounding the four thieves we had to rescue.

"I'll take left"

Ezio whispered, referencing how he would take out those at the back of the arrangement. I would take out the front, and convene with the thieves after we had followed them via the rooftop. We (I) would provide medical care to those who needed it (my bag was filled with bandages, cloths, and medicine) and protect them while we lost any pursuers and headed back to the thieves hideout. It was all planned. I carefully aimed my bow at the guy who was slightly farther back. With any luck, the front person would turn back to see his colleague fall, and then would be greeted by a sharp arrow. With any luck, the thieves would run. Breathing in, I let my heart calm a little. I could feel Ezio's eyes watching my hands, he being ready to fire when I released the string. I waited until one of the guards faltered in their step, and took the shot. I quickly notched another arrow, and waited for the last guard to turn. A fraction of a second before he did, I let it loose, hearing the telltale whistle of the arrow cutting through the air. It embedded itself in their neck, and I was left wondering how such a little thing could cause so much damage. It was disgusting in a way. I saw the thieves sprint down a nearby alley, and I followed in suit, sprinting along those little rope walkway things. What were they called anyway? I could hear Ezio sprinting after me, as I automatically switched to my vision. It hadn't occurred to me that I could have predicted where they would have ran before hand. Anyway, the path they took glowed in a bright gold, so I just followed the path, being carefully not to throw myself off the roof.

* * *

And now was the fun part. A certain boyfriend of mine had to scale the Santa Maria dei Gloriosa Frari in less then five minutes. I didn't- because I would end up falling down to my doom. But I had offered to be the person who was waiting at the top to keep time. I had never truly appreciated how tall it was, nor how difficult it was. It wasn't an easy building to climb. I had started to climb after Rosa nodded her assent, carefully climbing up at a quick but slow pace. It took me double the time it would take Ezio to climb, but I waved to them below to say that I was ready. I hadn't quite anticipated how I would count- after all, it wasn't like I could pull out a phone and keep time like that. I guess I could keep time manually, one second, two second etc etc. It would have to be the way I supposed. I saw Rosa raise her arm diagonally, reminding me oddly of the athletics we did in primary school. Our PE teacher, (one of many) raised her arm, to wave it downwards. That was only during the practises however- because for the actual event they used a blank gun. I supposed we could have done that, but it would alert people to our location, and cause unnecessary panic. We had deemed that the squiggly blur of Rosa's arm would be enough to signify start. It wasn't anything official so there was virtually no consequences. Rosa sharply pulled her hands down- and I began counting upwards from zero. He had to make it in under five minutes- I could see Ezio's little form scaling, and leaping upwards from grip hold to grip hold. His style of climbing was different to mine- he was much more risky, probably due to his experience. If I tried that, I'd have a rather interesting view of the floor. One I'd rather never see if it was up to me. I mindlessly droned on, continuously counting on and on. At least he would be quick..and wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"Two minutes 56….two minutes 57..."

I muttered. Ezio had long since been hidden from my view, due to the curves and changes in shape of the building. Speaking of which, I saw a pair of hands grip tightly onto the edge of the roof, before I saw the familiar face of Ezio. He stood next to me as he panted softly, rubbing his hands. He was probably in pain due to the constant cramp and tight grip.

"Three minutes, two seconds."

I was honestly wondering how he climbed it so quickly. My in-game record (I know I promised not to compare it to the game any more, but screw it) was three minutes fifty five. And that was my unbeatable record. For some reason, I could never beat it, nor could I find a better route to take. It almost seemed like it was easier to climb in real life then it was virtually. It almost made me curious to try it myself- but not that curious. I would need to practise a lot first. Ezio began to walk to the edge of the building, and I had a momentary thought of terror as the thought of throwing himself over. But what I hadn't seen, was a small plank of wood. It had a nest on it, and was circled by eagles. I then realised that we had to perform a leap of faith. On a quick tangent, why did eagles circle the point? As far as I assumed, they would just lie in their nest, or go for a flight. Not circle like a dog chasing it's tail. Anyway, Ezio looked back at me, giving me a soft look of reassurance. I could jump, sure, but it still made me nervous. I had done so few of them that my little fear hadn't gone away, and it still made me feel sick to my stomach. Ezio gave me a kiss on the cheek, before he approached the plank, opening his arms wide like the letter 'T'. He then appeared to almost fall over, no doubt turning in mid air and landing snugly on his back. I guess it was my turn. I approached the plank, feeling uneasy, before I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. Like I said, the feeling never went away. Once I saw Ezio clamber out, I closed my eyes and fell, trying my best to ignore the wind battering at my face, the noise irritating my ears. I flipped of my own accord, landing on my back with a small oomph. I let out a shaky breathe as I climbed out, reminding myself that I was okay, and that I was in one piece. I barely realised what Rosa had asked me, until Ezio whispered that she had asked me the time.

"Three minutes two."

* * *

The thing is, we were supposed to spend a large amount of time in Venice. Three to four years to be exact- and that meant that I had plenty of time to train harder for the upcoming battle- specifically the one against a certain Rodrigo. Even with two of us there, it would be a long and difficult fight. I had to improve by then, otherwise I would be no help to Ezio. And if I was no help, I would be useless. And a liability. And I couldn't have that. I knew that it would be a couple of years before we would be able to kill, maybe even longer or shorter depending on how much I had screwed the timeline. The guild was still weak, no where near ready for an assault on the scale that we needed. And I knew what poison had been used- or will be used I guess- so all I had to do was make sure that either I or Ezio had leeches on hand, and it would be a 'pretty effective' saving mechanism. Hehehe. And now I sound like a maniac...great. But that was a long time coming- I had plenty of time to hone all of my skills. And hopefully Ezio could help me. I could maybe even get Antonio to help me learn how to pickpocket- no doubt it would come in handy. Taking information..keys..the like, would be made so much easier if I could reliably pickpocket. And maybe design for some rope darts- they would come in handy as well.

* * *

-5 Years Later-

For my twenty-first birthday, Ezio took me out for a nice dinner. We went dancing, and sat on a rooftop and drank more of that hardly alcoholic wine. Leonardo gifted me with an upgrade to my hidden blades- they now had the ability to inject lethal poison into my enemies. Claudia and Maria sent me numerous books, some in Italian and others in English. Mario sent me some custom arrows- some that would inject poison, some that could go through armour. Some all I had to do was dip them in oil (which he gave me a small pot to attach to my belt.) and they would set alight in a blaze of glory. Good song by the way, even if it doesn't exist yet. Annabel had sent me more charms for my bracelet- one that was the Assassin insignia, and some of the others were a small blade, and one of a star. We still talked, sending our letters via pigeon. She was progressing well in her training, showing a natural aptitude for information reconnaissance, but was struggling with beating people in hand to hand. Similarly, I still talked to the trio of kids I had saved- all of them deciding to become Assassins. They could write now, but it was far from neat. But I didn't care, I felt strangely maternal to them all, and was proud at how they had...improved for lack of a better word. But with the maternal feelings came fear, and for once it was completely rational. Anything could happen to them out in the world of Assassins, but I also knew that they would be trained to be able to protect themselves. And I supposed that was reassuring in a way- but I knew that the only way these feelings would go away would be if I was dead. But obviously, I really like being alive, I couldn't do that to Ezio or any of my adopted family, and I wasn't suicidal. So I would put up with it.

* * *

For Ezio's twenty-third birthday, I had saved up money from all of my jobs. It wasn't anything fancy, nothing like that, but I had paid for the Blacksmith to fashion up a pickpocket proof florin pouch, and also to upgrade his current ones. I had also just enough left over so that I could get his robes infused with metal like mine. It was difficult however, because for it to work, I had to wait until the night before and when he was asleep, get out of bed without waking him, (easier said then done), sneak them to the Blacksmith (I had to pay him extra for him to make them that late), sneak them back in, and not disturb him then either. It was ridiculously difficult, but somehow by pure willpower and determination I managed it. And didn't get stabbed- oh wait that was a sore spot. I'll keep that monologue in my head. Ezio, safe to say, was very happy with what I had gotten him, despite me arguing it wasn't much. He simply kissed me on the lips, before mentioning:

"Anything from you is enough."

* * *

Sweet, huh.

Present day though, we were heading to Antonio's office. He had asked for us to come and see him today last night, and I had a suspicion that it was about a certain assassination. It had been five long years after all- roughly round about the same time it would have taken in the unaltered timeline. And I had gotten new weapons, gotten older and wiser, and had improved on my combat skills. As I opened the door, Ezio falling in behind me, I couldn't help but smile:

It looked like we had an assassination to plan.

* * *

Translations

Evasione – Breakout

Passerotto – Little Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

I'm back! And with a chapter that is actually on time for once! Go me! I've done most of my tests now- I'm due to get the results for one of them on Monday- so I've just got three more to sit. One maths, computing science, and biology. Joy.

And in this chapter, we had a five year team gap. In the actual game, a good four years passed before the assassination of Emilio. It will go somewhat linear to the games, but there might be a few changes here and there. But there will definitely be changes when it comes to the Pope, in case I didn't hint enough. But ssh! Spoilers.

And just to clarify, Isa is now canonically 24, whereas Ezio is now 25, turning 26 when June rolls around. To compare, in this chapter, it is May 3rd. Christmas is coming up soon! What does everybody want? I want a few things, but the thing I want most is Super Smash Brothers Ultimate for Switch. I'm super excited!

Thanks for reading,

~Cait

PS. Thank you to all of the people who have either followed or favourited this story! At first it was just something I did for a hobby, but I'm glad that people are liking what I write. So thank you everybody! I really appreciate it!


	27. Chapter 27 - Tempo è Passato

_And what have we done (if you want it)_  
 _Another year over (war is over)_  
 _A new one just begun (now)_

 _We hope you have fun (if you want it)_  
 _The near and the dear one (war is over)_  
 _The old and the young (now)_

Happy Xmas, War is Over, by John Lennon, released in 1971.

* * *

After five long years- years of not seeing my family, Mario, even those trio of children we saved- it was finally time. Time to close one part of the loop, one more Templar to lay to rest for his deeds. One Templar who was either pure evil or misguided- but a Templar nonetheless. The plan was simple enough, yet it was complicated in itself. Over the past few years, Leonardo had been building a glider. One that allowed the user to soar through the air like a bird. It truly was an amazing invention- if only I had not flown in the air before. But I still appreciated it, nonetheless. Isa had over-watched what he was making, but made no comments. But it was clear that she was interested in the device, even though I was sure that she had seen better things in her time. Speaking of which, it had been five years and she showed no sign of going home. The fear of me waking up and finding her not next to me had subsided as the years progressed. We had grown closer, and we had changed. She had trained intensely over the years, and she was now adept at free running and fighting. Almost to the point of where it wasn't healthy any more. She could keep pace with me, and had skill with all weapons. She could even keep me on my toes, and no longer could I take it easy. She had the same skill as me, and unless I wanted to get skewered, I had to remain on my toes. I was immensely proud. As she developed her fighting style, new tools were added to her arsenal- namely some rope darts. They were essentially a small blade with a rope attached to the flat bit. You would throw it similarly to a throwing knife, but keep a hold of the rope. It could either incapacitate, wrap around someone's neck, or even land in the back of their head. I didn't like them myself too much, but after seeing how they had multi uses, I was admitably impressed. She wouldn't tell me where she got the design from, but she disclosed that the Chinese came up with it first. Getting back on topic, the plan was this. Antonio, Isa, and the Guild members would distract the guards, and stand in their place. They would cover me from above, and keep the guards away from me while I went after my target. After he laid dead, they would make sure that nobody was chasing after me. Then we would meet up. I felt comfortable and at ease with my _Passerotto_ watching over me- I trusted her with my life, and she trusted me with hers.

* * *

Our five years here had been productive- no more were the Thieves Guild short of men, or under trained. We had helped train them in basic stealth, and in basic combat. Enough to allow them to escape or fight if needed. They were a powerful force to be reckoned with, and there was no short supply of recruits. Some even formed an Assassin Cell here, so that we had people here. They were apart of both Brotherhoods, but those who were the main leaders of it received extra training from myself and Isa. Strong ties were formed between the two group as a result, but also made Venice had one of the strongest Assassin presence in all of _Italia_. Another thing we had done over the years was investigate another one of the scroll locations. This one had a gift for the both of us- Isa received a nice sleek set of polar white armour, lined with blue edges. It reminded me of my own, just with a different colour scheme. I had received something slightly different- two blueprints. We had also received some knowledge, along with some that Mario had sent to us after we had investigated the matter a little bit more. It turned out that her necklace and my broach were something called a Piece of Eden, supposedly wielded by Those Who Came Before. Yes, that was what they were dubbed. Apparently there were many of these objects around the world- and Isa had divulged that the two main ones were two apple-like spheres that held untold power. Apparently I was destined to have one of these, but that Rodrigo had a staff. And she had added that he seemed to have another Apple, when he should only have one. She didn't know who's it was, but could tell me that she had never experienced the event. We had tried to learn more about our Pieces of Eden, but from what we could learn, they only triggered when one of us were in danger. This was what caused me to turn into an eagle, and Isa into a fox. But supposedly with time they could be wielded like a weapon. But anyway, one of the blueprints was for a hidden gun in my hidden blade- that had supposedly been written by Altaïr himself, and another one that was centred around an upgrade to my sword. The thing is, the one about my sword had disappeared the minute I had come into contact with it. My sword began to heat up slowly, glowing with a light hue. It reminded me of my broach. It dulled back to normal after a moment, and I had unsheathed it to have a look. The effect was immediate- the sword was noticeably lighter, it's blade so sharp that it even etched grooves into the ground. I didn't want to be on a receiving end of my blade- it could probably cut through one of the strongest armours available. As I examined my sword, Isa had slipped into her armour. The blue really brought out her eyes, and instead of hiding her figure, the armour kept it intact. She pulled her hood up experimentally, and it shrouded her face from my view. She then put it back down, allowing her hair to escape.

"I really like it."

She had remarked at the time, rapping her armour clad knuckle on her armour, eliciting a small thunk noise. She extended her hidden blades, before noticing that they slid neatly out of her armour, in a very similar fashion to mine. I grabbed her hand- the armour seeming weirdly warm- and reached up and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed heavily, but did not duck her head. It seemed like she'd finally broken that habit of hers.

"I like it too"

I confirmed, as we walked out hand in hand of the dingy labyrinth we had found ourselves in. We weren't even sure where exactly we were under the city- but what I did know is that we walked hand and hand until we finally found our way out after a couple of hours.

* * *

The archers were pretty easy to take out- my pitch black armour coupled with my sneakiness made me a menace to catch and stop. A single hand over the mouth and a blade through the back was more than enough to end them. After each one fell a Thief replaced them, grabbing their bows and arrows and scrutinising the area. Isa was the last one to appear- and she used her own bow of course. She was dressed in her white armour, just for the sake of extra protection from sneak attacks. Even if it was highly unlikely for anyone to come close to her. With the guards out like light, I was given the go ahead by Antonio to proceed with the second part of the plan- to climb the building. It wasn't that difficult, especially with no arrows raining down on me. It reminded me of climbing the buildings around _Firenze_ \- because of the simple linear brick layout, there were more than enough grips to use to climb. And so, I did. As I finally reached the top, I crouched down, noting the group of people who were speaking. Switching into Eagle Vision, two of them glowed bright red and two gold. I didn't spring on my target- instead taking my time to listen to their conversation. It could yield new information or even better, new targets. Any information to disrupt the Templars I was willing to take.

"Your little house of cards is crumbling, Emilio."

So the other 'golden' man must be my target- one who would be laid to rest very soon. I was intrigued by his comment- what did he mean by that? Was it something to do with how we were closing in on them? We had done our best to remain subtle- but even then there was always a good chance of it getting out.

"A minor setback. It will be dealt with. This _povero scemo_ Antonio and his thieves..."

So far, so good. Because it wasn't just the Thieves, no it was the newly formed Assassin Guild aiding them as-well. I could handle them knowing about us, but if they knew about the Guild they may decide to launch an attack- one we couldn't afford at this stage. All it would take one attack, and our hard work could be reduced to naught.

"Never mind them! It's the Assassins you should be worried about!"

It seemed like I had jinxed it- joy. But with any luck, they would know about only me and Isa, rather than the Guild. I strained my ears to listen even more, trying to pick up any details about any attacks and the like. It wasn't like I had much to do while I waited for an opportunity after all.

"..Why must the Assassins always interfere... Like Giovanni... If he had just left well enough"

The thing is, we Auditores will not stand by while justice was afoot. It wasn't in our nature, nor was it an act. We literally could not stand for it- and I know for a fact that Isa wouldn't either. She was so much like an Auditore, her nature, temperament, that it was almost uncanny. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say that she was a distant relative or something similar. Anyway, I needed to concentrate. The fact that he had mentioned my father was a curious fact enough- it was almost like he was blaming him. But he also seemed somewhat remorseful, but that would not spare them my blade.

"Is the ship loaded? Are you ready?"

He turned towards a Guard who was blundering behind him loudly, his hand tensed on his sword. I began to crawl even lower, knowing that if he got on that boat, we wouldn't see him again for a long time. And we couldn't afford to waste any more time, especially after the five (admittedly productive) years.

"It is done. Let us go."

I tensed, my hidden blade slightly slipping out of its sheathe. All it took was for him to look up and see me hanging of the rooftop edge. It wouldn't go down very well. And as if I jinxed it, he looked upwards, somehow catching my black form. Not allowing him to shout, I tensed by legs and bounced off of the building, my hand thrust behind my neck before I landed on Emilio, knocking the both of us to the ground. I stabbed him cleanly in the heart, before I relaxed my blade, allowing him to give his last words.

"Do not be afraid."

I tried to comfort as he wheezed heavily, trying to get air that would never come into his lungs. He paused for a brief second as he considered my words, before replying.

"I feel no fear, assassin. Only regret. I sought unity... stability... order."

I shook my head sadly, it was just too much of a cost. There were better ways to go about it, but its just sad that he never got the chance to see that. It could have been one life saved. I voiced my opinion, but it was his turn to reply.

"Progress demands sacrifice."

His chest rose once more, before it settled. He had gone. I brushed my hands over his eyes, closing them. And as I kept a weary eye on any guards (most of which had arrows in now), I whispered a final prayer, showing him respect in his death.

 _"Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c'e altro modo. Requiescat in pace "_

* * *

I hesitantly looked left and right, scanning for the disguised thieves. As if heaven itself, (or rather Isa) heard me, an arrow lodged itself in the ground beside my foot, startling me slightly, It would startle anyone if an arrow nearly stabbed you in the foot, because it would hurt. Perhaps not quite as bad as one to the arm or the chest, but it would hurt well enough.

"Sorry! We couldn't resist."

Rosa announced, dropping down beside me. She was shortly followed by Isa, who drifted over to my side after she sheathed her bow on her back. She then pulled my hood down, and then her own, shaking her head as she adjusted to the sudden light. Surprisingly enough, it was brighter then you would think after being shrouded by a hood. She greeted me, smiling a cheeky grin which I was unaccustomed to seeing on her face. You might not believe me, but some of her shy nature had shed over the past few years. She was still quiet, but not as much.

"Come! Let's open the gate for Antonio."

We followed after her, knowing that she probably had a better idea of where we were going. Soon enough we had approached two doors, pushing them open emphatically. Antonio, flanked by two thieves, greeted us, with me and him grasping our hands together, and patting each other on the back. It was a job well done, if I don't say so myself. Isa came up behind me, shaking Antonio's hand as he pecked her on the hand lightly. She then returned to my side, bumping me on the arm. We had come so close together that it was unbelievable, and we relied on one another through thick and thin. She helped me heal from the death of _mia famiglia_ , and I helped to both train her, and to overcome her shyness. Not completely, but a little bit. I think the training helped.

"Seta is fallen and Emilio is no more! All thanks to you, Ezio!"

I smiled smugly as Isa kissed me on the cheek. It was unlike her before- she hated the centre of attention on her, but now she was somewhat okay with it. I returned the favour before we linked hands, turning back to pay attention to Antonio.

* * *

"Emilio is dead."

I couldn't help but smile. Not because of he was dead- per dio, I wasn't a masochist or anything- no it was because of how unorganized these Templars were. Not only did it make it easier for us, but it also meant that they probably didn't know anything about us. What we looked like, where we stayed at, it meant that it was easier for us to do our jobs. Isa looked towards me subtly, her eyes narrowing in intrigue. No doubt she wanted to hear more because she was inquisitive like that. She continued browsing at one of the stalls, blending in effortlessly. I was sat down at a bench, browsing at this random piece of news that had been published. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them start to move, and Isa followed after, blending with the groups of people. I waited for a few moments, before I followed after them, leaning against the wall as I closed the distance. They couldn't know that we were following them, but with any luck they wouldn't.

"What? How?"

Silvio gasped, sounding genuinely shocked. I wanted to just walk up to them and hit their heads together for their stupidity. But it made our jobs easier, and would do me or Isa no good if we didn't learn anything. Plus then I'd get my head hit for my stupidity. And she could hit hard if she wanted to- although fortunately I had only been the receiving end of it once after I tried to go out and train the Apprentices when I was ill. Yes.. I faced her wrath. And safe to say I immediately regretted it.

"The Assassin! The same one who hunted down the Pazzi! He's here, in _Venezia_."

I was curious now- The Assassin was singular, and was referred as a he. Now, that means that they were talking about me. But there seemed to be no mention of Isa- perhaps because she had stayed in the shadows, or because she wasn't deemed a threat. You would think that after numerous years of being in _Venezia_ , they would have either dealt with us by now, or have at least known of us. I know that Isa had nothing to do with hunting down the Pazzi, but surely she would have been heard of. But I supposed it made sense- she had never been spotted when we took down Jacopo, appearing after I had been called out, and even when killing Emilio she was in the shadows. So thinking back, it did make some sort of sense that they had never heard of her. And we could use that to our advantage. I saw Isa move out of the crowds, listening to a nearby newscaller. She said that she couldn't act to save her life, especially in her teachings (what kind of teacher taught children how to act?) but she seemed to be doing just fine. I followed and ducked into a nearby Blacksmith store, asking for smoke bombs and bullets while listening in with another ear open. So far, so good.

 _"_ _ _È così.__ Silvio, did you not know? He could be anywhere. He could be here right now and we might not even know. He struck Emilio inside his own palazzo!"

About that...The poor guy didn't even know how accurate he was, as I stood leaning against the Blacksmith counter behind him. I didn't even have my hood up! How good was his eyesight really? If I had wanted to, he would probably be dead right now. I say probably, because he could prove to be a decent combatant, but also that I shouldn't be too cocky. Cockiness didn't serve Altaïr too well after he served it.

"And so, what of our plans?"

And that was where me and Isa had to physically restrain ourselves from turning. What were their _plans_? Whatever it was, we would most likely not want it to happen. And we would stop it regardless. I thanked the Blacksmith, passed him some Florins, and turned to blend with the crowds. We had more listening to do.

* * *

"I feel the need to involve myself more directly. The Pazzi disappointed us in _Firenze_. I pray you will not do the same"

When they said plan, I was not anticipating an Assassination plot. But to be fair, they were Templars. They weren't exactly the most kind guys. And to top it off, Rodrigo was here. As in, Rodrigo, the head of the Italian Templars. Also as in, one of my targets. But I couldn't risk taking him out here, not when this plot to kill the Doge was about.

"Ezio!"

Isa hissed under her breath. I had barely noticed her appearing next to me, walking side by side with me. She was holding a loose orange, probably something she had bought as apart of her blending. She would probably later give it to a homeless person, or eat it herself. She wasn't one to waste. I knew that she had heard the supposed plot, and she didn't look surprised. After all, she had played through my life story..so she would know whether I was successful or not.

"We can't let them assassinate the Doge..I know the cure for the poison that he will get..I just need to get them."

So even if the Doge got poisoned despite our interference, Isa could cure him. That was good I supposed. Supposedly, if the Doge died, one of the Templars would end up in power, much like they wanted to happen. Which meant, naturally, that we couldn't let it come to pass. We tuned our ears back to the conversation at hand, trying to see if we could get a more specific then the time-frame we already had. Isa needed time to get the cure, and we needed to get there before he could no longer be cured, or preferably, before he gets poisoned in the first place.

"Do not worry this time. The Pazzi were a bunch of foolish-"

"The Pazzi were a potent and venerable family, reduced to rubble by one young Assassin."

He interrupted, his hand tensing on his sword. I breathed in sharply for fear that he had detected us, but he simply untensed his grip and continued with his speech. Even he didn't seem to realise that Isa existed.

"Do not underestimate this troublesome foe who now haunts your city, or the same fate will befall the Barbarigo. I want this done promptly. Bene, I must return to _Roma_. Time is of the essence. Do not fail us."

Rodrigo turned and left in another direction, causing some pigeons to fly away in shock. Me and Isa blended through the crowd as we headed back to the Thieves' Guild, with Isa stopping on the way back near a Doctors, asking for some leeches. Apparently they were a good cure for the poison? I wasn't any Doctor, but I would take her word for it. I couldn't help but blame myself for the fact that they actually managed to get someone close to the Doge- We should have come across their plan much sooner then we did, rather than the day before.

" _Che idiota sono._ I should have kept my eyes on them!"

I was then greeted by Isa slapping me up the head once more, and I actually winced as the pain flashed up my head.

"Birds of a feather flock together."

She stated, sounding wiser then her years.

"I could have done more also. I even knew that it would happen, but not the date. So it is my fault as well."

I sighed, but as she threatened to slap me up the head again, I quickly shut my mouth.

Sometimes it was just easier to agree with her.

* * *

Translations

Tempo è Passato – Time has Passed.

Passerotto – Little Sparrow

Povero Scemo - Poor Fool

Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c'e altro modo. Requiescat in pace - I take no joy in this, but I see no other way. Rest in Peace.

Mia famiglia – My Family

Per Dio – By God

È così. - It is so

Bene – Good.

Che idiota sono – What an idiot I am

* * *

Underline - Text Used From Game

Author's Note

 _Buon Natale!_ As Ezio would say. Or rather, for us English speaking people, Merry Christmas! Well, not quite. But I don't think I would be able to get another chapter out for Christmas, so in case I don't, I'm saying it now! More than likely, it'll be a bit late due to- well, Christmas and New Year. My family goes _nuts_ over New Year. No, I'm not exaggerating.

Guess who has another test? Me. Go figure. Another Computing Science test, literally _four_ weeks after the last one. We haven't even learned anything new and it's my last period (of computing science) before the hols tomorrow! You would _think_ we would do something remotely fun- but _nope._ Doing and marking tests is on my agenda.

Okay rant over. What are you guys doing for good ole Christmas? (I'm feeling very Christmassy if you can't tell by the song of the chapter.) On the actual day I have a Christmas Dinner with my Mum, Brother and Step-Dad (although I don't call him that, I call him by his first name) and on New Years Eve/Day, I have a massive dinner party with my old neighbours and godparents. We honour my dad as well. I'd be interested to hear what you guys do, but if you don't celebrate Christmas then I'd still like to hear whatever you do on the day instead.

Right, I'd better get to revising, so thanks for reading and have a very merry Christmas.

~Cait


	28. Chapter 28 - Stealer di Sostentamento

There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear  
Where a kiss of love can kill you, and there's death in every tear

A song of hope they'll have is being alive  
Why is comfort deadly fear  
Why is to touch to be scared

Here's to you  
Raise a glass to everyone  
Here's to them  
And all their years to come

Do They Know It's Christmas?, Band-Aid, released in 1984, selective lyrics.

* * *

Our plan had been set. Our preparations done. The plan was that both me and Isa would use Leonardo's flying machine to break into the Palazzo Ducale. The problem was that the flying machine would only fit one of us. We had tried to brainstorm various ways of getting the two of us in- both of us couldn't use the machine, but Leonardo hadn't had enough time to make one capable of flying the two of us. It was too much for one man to do, but we had no time to try and figure out how we were to both get in. The only thing I knew was that my broach allowed me to turn into an eagle- but I had no idea how to master it. We had tried over the years to figure out how to trigger, but like I mentioned before, it only seemed to trigger when we were in need. They hadn't triggered since they had the first time, all those years ago. We really needed to find it out before tonight, otherwise one of us would have to stay behind. I stood next to Isa as we looked out over the sea. It was calm and quiet- much like our personalities right now. And it was a good place to try and learn how to channel the power that our Pieces of Eden held. I had never thought of trying to throw myself off of a building before, but with the sea beneath us at least it wouldn't be a hard landing if I failed. I had left my weapons with Isa so that they didn't become wet and rusted. I hated having rusty tools.

"Ready?"

She queried in her quiet voice, having attached my tools to her belt. She was also cradling my robes, knowing I'd want to change into something dry when we were done. It was easier then holding them, and while I could do it, it was an unnecessary extra. She even had a warm blanket waiting for me so that I could dry off when I was done- I didn't want to be soaked while we were heading back. I nodded in response, as I approached the plank. I wasn't expecting to get it the first time- nobody is that lucky, but I hoped that it wouldn't take too long. I took a deep breath in, and jumped, unsure of what I could possibly do to channel the power. I tried thinking of myself as the eagle, the feeling of flight and being airborne centred around my thoughts. The response? Harsh cold water stinging my body and trying to run up my nose. I kicked my legs into action, and breached the top of the water, breathing in the nice, not salty air. Like I said, I didn't think that would work. I quickly swam back to shore, before heaving myself up onto the path. I shook myself off, and quickly let my hidden blade out, before returning them. It helped to make sure that they didn't have any water in them. Then I climbed back up to where Isa was waiting, and as soon as I stood next to her, she rubbed her hand through my hair, making it come out of its ponytail. It was beginning to go frizzy. I can see why she found it amusing when I did it to her.

"I can see that didn't work."

I groaned in agreement, before looking at her anxiously watching the sun. I could practically read her thoughts- we didn't have much time. I looked at her cautiously, before she waved me on, as I approached the familiar gangplank. I took a breath in, before I kicked off the board and towards the water. It was hard trying to learn something when you had no idea how to do it, or even trigger it. I tried thinking off the first time I turned into the Eagle, the fear of being captured, and leaving Isa alone. Even then when my feelings were confused, I still hadn't wanted to leave her alone. For a brief moment, I felt a sense of elation, but as soon as it came, it went, and I crashed into the water once more. The cold water ran all over me as I turned in the water, kicking upwards in a burst of speed. Nothing had happened- It just reminded me of how much I hated the water.

* * *

I was REALLY beginning to lose my patience. I had been in and out of this damned water so many times, and now our time frame was all but diminished. We had to go- tonight. If we didn't, we had no chance of saving the Doge. And if I couldn't figure out how to master this damned power then he would die and it would boost the Templars' already growing power. We couldn't afford for that to happen. The evening chill was beginning to haunt my bones, and I could feel it more then I could usually due to being soaked through. Isa looked at me worried as I stood next to her, recovering from my latest failure.

"We don't have much time.."

"I know.."

I sighed, brushing against her with my soaked arm. She shivered, but shrugged it off, pecking me on the cheek before recoiling. It was probably because my face was covered in salt from the water, and kissing that would be like eating the stuff.

"This is my last attempt- otherwise I will have to go alone"

She didn't look to happy, but agreed with me nonetheless. She knew I was speaking the truth. But she also knew how it would turn out if I went alone- the Doge would end up dead, and Rodrigo would end up with an extremely powerful staff, which could easily manipulate and control all of _Italia_. Hopefully by changing this one little event, the rest of what would happen would change. That couldn't happen. I approached the board like I would with an old enemy, distaste and annoyance written all over my page like I had tasted something horrifying. I bounced experimentally on it, before leaping high into the air. This time, I didn't really think of anything specific, just that if I couldn't master it, many innocents would die, and Italia would be in danger. I thought about Isa, who had been amazingly patient while I tried to figure this out, getting me food, and comforting me when I couldn't do it and got angry. I thought of the consequences, the ones I wasn't willing to allow to come to pass. That's when it happened. My broach (which I had kept on me even after shrugging my robes off) glowed, and the large eagle from all those years ago emerged out of it, translucent as ever. It flew rapidly, entering a downwards dive to keep up with me, before it flattened it's wings out. It flew closer to me, the gap between me and it becoming minuscule. The familiar but weird feeling of detachment hit me like a horse, as I continued concentrating on Isa's perfect face. The world turned grey, and I could see the water coming up on me closer and closer. I didn't have much time (which seemed to be a familiar feeling.) before the water would give me yet another hug. I finally pulled up as the discomforting feeling of detachment left me, and I skimmed the water. Remembering the consequences of the last time I had flown like this, I flew up instinctively, before going over myself to head on a level flight path towards Isa, who was smiling widely. Unlike the usual eagle vision colours, Isa glowed a vibrant purple, a colour I hadn't even known was in the eagle vision colour scheme. It jarred me for a moment, before I shrugged it off. Isa was unique, that was all. Seeing that I was level with her, I slowed down before angling my smaller body so that I would land next to her. I relaxed, and then before I knew it I was suddenly the same size as Isa. I gave her a hi-five, before I smiled. We had done it, and just in the nick of time.

* * *

And the best part of that was that I was able to recreate it. I was sat on a nearby rooftop as I watched Isa hesitantly grab onto the glider thing. She looked uneasy as she watched out over the horizon, no doubt seeing the various plumes of smoke. This whole plan would have been ten times more difficult if Leo hadn't invented this glider thing. Flying Machine? Yeah, let's go with that because it sounds better. I knew Isa wasn't the most comfortable with heights, but I double checked with her and she said that she could manage it. I didn't quite believe her but there was no point in arguing. Antonio had his hand on Isa's shoulder, comforting her. He didn't know about my..power..but he just knew that I was waiting somewhere to get picked up. If we kept it quiet, there was less chance we would be found out.

"Listen closely Isabella, you're going to want to fly from fire to fire. The heat of each one you pass over should lift you back up into the air."

Leo explained, in simple like terms. I didn't know the logistics behind it, but even I knew that Isa was relying heavily on the lit fires. Isa nodded in agreement, her muscles tensing in preparation for lift off. I repeated the same, but with my newly adapted wing muscles. I was itching to fly and get out of this cramped area. I hated being cooped up at the best of times, but now it was as if the feeling had been amplified a million times. It was only my self restraint and patience for Isa that was keeping me here.

"Be careful!"

Antonio warned, gesturing out into the Venetian city.

"There's archers out on the roofs tonight. Avoid those arrows, or it'll be a short trip."

I could practically hear Isa sigh and mutter under her breath. I didn't blame her to be honest- But I would help where I could. My claws (where they even truly mine?) where sharp enough to injure, and I could distract any archers without getting hit due to my small size. I cawed to let her know that I would help (My vocal chords felt weird..like it was dry, and I had eaten a cactus. But didn't hurt strangely enough) before I settled down, blending into the dark sky once more.

"Why is it never as simple as it sounds.."

"If you could fly close enough, you could kick them off the building with your legs."

Leo suggested, probably having heard Isa's mutters. She looked momentarily surprised before she recovered agreeing with him.

"I'll try that Leonardo- _grazie_."

Antonio finally removed his hand from Isa's shoulder, as she shifted and stood up, taking the full weight of the glider. I still believed in Leo's flying machine, and even if he wasn't formally an Assassin, he helped me so much that I considered him a brother.

"It's now or never, _amica mia._ "

Without responding, Isa looked towards my general direction as I lifted off, the feeling being instinctual yet foreign. As I did that, she leapt of the building, gliding gracefully through the air. Carlo Grimaldi's end would be coming sooner then he knew.

 _"Ma cosa?_! Shoot! Shoot the flying demon!"

One of the guards screeched, probably having seen Isa glide. He aimed his bow at Isa, but I wouldn't let him fire it. Isa couldn't get him because if she ducked so low, the nearest fire was too far away for her to climb again.

"You will NOT hurt my partner!"

I cawed angrily, entering into a sharp dive. I tucked my wings in, angling my body so that I was almost like a dart. I soon noticed that he had another accomplice, standing just behind him. I took out the man I was aiming for first, before taking the other man out. He also had an arrow aimed at the glider's wings, and Isa was still too far away to attack him in time. So I took that job for her. I flipped, so that my sharp talons were facing the Templar and sunk them in as I made contact. He screamed as I dug them in harder, feeling slightly disgusted with it. I didn't like causing him this pain, but I was hardly able to kill him. The most I could do was incapacitate him. I released the talons before flapping my wings furiously, trying to gain height. I flew up to Isa's height before levelling off. We were nearly there by now- the Palazzo gaining on us. Isa pitched the glider up so that as she hit the final bonfire she would glide neatly though one of the arches.

* * *

"Go Ezio!"

Isa cried as she stood over the fiercely ill body of the Doge. I had long since compiled myself, and returned to my human form. But by the time we had come in, he had already consumed the deadly drink. Isa was cradled over the body, depositing leeches, and covering his head with a cloth that she had wetted with her water. Heeding her shout, I chased after Carlo who had ran out into the courtyard trying to flee his impending death. I was faster then him however, and despite his head start I managed to catch up. I do appreciate my running ability sometimes. Making sure my hood was up, I kept him in my sights, focusing on my target rather than everything else. I did have my priorities after all.

" _Assassino! Assassino!_ He's killed the Doge! The Doge is dead!"

He might have wanted to check his facts first, because the Doge was clinging to life and was being tended to by Isa's hand. He however would not be so lucky. Just as the Guards started to swarm the small courtyard, I lunged and barrelled into him, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. As he hit the floor, I straddled him, and forced him to lay down flat. I extended my hidden blade and stabbed him cleanly in the ribs. It was a serious wound, one he wouldn't recover from.

"It takes one Assassin to kill another, it seems."

It was the kind of ironic justice that I was used to by now. I didn't mention that he was a 'would-be-assassin' as I was merciful enough to let him die thinking his mission was a success. And that he didn't die for nothing. Although I suppose you could argue what the definition of nothing is.

"We kill thinking it's best for us, do we not, _Messer_ Ezio?"

"I do this not for myself."

I paused, thinking of Isa who was working tirelessly to save the Doge. I didn't know she was so good at being a _Doctore_. I made a note to ask her later, after this bit of business was concluded.

 _"Compio questo sacrificio per il bene superiore. Requiescat in Pace"_

The Guards surrounded me, their weapons outstretched. The odds were against me here- and I'd rather not hurt the men who were innocents. I couldn't climb because I would get shot with tons of arrows, and the only backup I had was with the girl who was trying to save the Doge's life. Pleading would do me no good, for they would be attack first and ask questions later.

 _"Stia in piedi in giù uomini!"_

We all turned towards where the voice had originated from. There, much to my relief, was Isa, supporting the Doge on her shoulder. He looked none the worse for wear, disregarding the pale colour of his face and the flushed colour of his cheeks. Upon seeing the Doge, they released their weapons and raised them up to their sides. I was just thankful that they weren't pointed at my abdomen anymore.

"These people- these _Assassino_ have saved my life. No harm shall come to them."

There was a bit of discontented muttering, but ultimately they had to listen to the Doge. And I was grateful. I had my handsome mug to look after, but also the Assassins. I couldn't do that if I was impaled.

"Come, come."

He gestured to the courtyard entrance, as Isa guided him in there, followed by two of the guards.

"We shall talk in there."

* * *

The talk with the Doge was pleasant, and he rewarded us with a signature Venetian mask each. Carnevale was coming up after all, and we would need masks. Isa's had a light blue base, with dark blue swirls on it. There were flowers on her, made with a collage of different blues. Some of the flowers were slightly engraved into the mask, so that you could feel them after you ran your fingers over it. My mask, to compare, contrasted heavily. It's base was a light red, almost pink, colour, decorated wildly with black and red flames. As you got to the centre of the flames, it would be engraved deeper and deeper into the base- so deep that I was surprised hadn't gone through the entire mask. We had to leave the Doge to recover from his poisoning, but he assured us that he would always be an ally of the Assassins. Which was great for our Venetian Brotherhood, but also for future Brotherhoods. Our next port of call was to visit a certain Painter, who we had some plans to give. We kept forgetting to give them to him, and when we did remember we couldn't afford to leave our hidden blades for a long time. Me and Isa were going to spend some time together during Carnevale, while Antonio and Leonardo looked for leads regarding Marco Barbarigo. It would give us time to bond, but also unwind. And Leonardo would get extra time to fix up our bracers with the new upgrade. It sounded so weird in prospect, but even I knew it would come in handy, especially when we would have to hide our weapons, or not take in any at all. And so, that was how me and Isa found ourselves sitting outside a little restaurant, eating a three course meal. It was delicious, and we just spent the time relaxing and bonding. It had seemed so long since we could unwind, even for a moment. We were always busy doing something, and as such we never had time to ourselves. Carnevale was due to start tomorrow, and I was secretly hoping that Antonio and Leonardo would be taking their sweet merry time to find any leads. I wasn't in the mood for another assassination so short after the next one. And nor was Isa to be honest. We allowed ourselves to relax with a drink- our first alcoholic drink in over five years believe it or not- and I settled for a bitter glass of wine. Isa however, settled for a bottle of mixed berry cider, something she savoured. I had never known someone to drink a drink so slowly. Both our drinks had low alcohol content, my own being a mere 5%, and Isa's being a 2.3%. Before you can lecture us (or at least somebody will) we are having one only. One drink, even at a high concentration, still won't get us drunk. Hell, it won't even inebriate us. We weren't planning on fighting tonight anyway- if me and Isa in fancy formal clothing was anything to go by. We were armed with small weapons, throwing knives, smoke bombs, rope darts, the daggers out of our hidden blades, but nothing more then that. Our swords and robes were left at the Thieves Hideout. So while we weren't completely unarmed, it would be an incredibly bad idea to get in a fight. So it was a good thing that it wasn't on our plans.

* * *

Isa kissed me on the cheek as we walked down the street and to Leonardo's workshop. He had nearly done our hidden blades (he sent a messenger to inform us) and we had decided we had enough sitting around doing nothing. It just wasn't in our nature to sit still for a long period of time.

"What was that for?"

I asked curiously, unused to the random affection from her. Don't get me wrong, she does kiss me, but never usually in the open. And especially not spur of the moment. We were almost at Leonardo's workshop by now, and I could tell that we were both exhausted. Not only because of the busy day we had, but also the busy five years we had. We were looking forward to a nice good sleep and rest while we waited for any leads. Isa said that she couldn't help much, because in what she witnessed (what did she call it again?) I failed and the Doge died. So this was out of her area of expertise.

"Nothing."

She said, holding my hand and looking into my face lovingly.

"Can't I kiss my partner?"

* * *

Translations

Stealer di Sostentamento – Livelihood Stealer

Grazie – Thank You.

Amica Mia. - My Friend.

Messer – Sir

Compio questo sacrificio per il bene superiore - I make this sacrifice for the greater good.

Requiescat in Pace – Rest In Peace

Stia in piedi in giù uomini! – Stand down Men!

* * *

Author's Note

I defied myself. I honestly wasn't expecting to get _any_ chapter out today, but apparently I managed to make time. So, since it's the twenty-fifth of December (21:18 in the UK right now) I'll wish you all a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS. Which is the second one I've given you all- so enjoy.

I've gotta cut this short since I'm spending time with my family for the (what little time there is) rest of Christmas. What did you guys get?

Have a very merry Christmas with you and your family,

~Cait


	29. Chapter 29 - Celebrazioni di Carnevale

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo,

For auld lang syne.

We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne

Auld Lang Syne, Robbie Burns, released in 1788

* * *

I was really looking forward to Carnevale. My Father and my Grandparents always went on about how it was one of the most famous Italian celebrations. It was one of my most vivid memories, and both Father and Son always swore to me that I would experience it. Even if I never was able to experience it with them, I could now. Granted, millions of years in the past. It was a time of being unknown, where everybody could interact with one another, without fear or judgement. Nobody could see one another's face, so everybody would always project an air of mystery. It was not only one of the most famous Italian celebrations, but also one of the best times for Assassins. For we could put on a mask, and even with our robes on nobody would be any of the wiser. I could never understand how they couldn't recognise us with our robes on, but I supposed they were designed after the robes of a holy man. Venice was transformed for Carnevale, bunting decorating the buildings and stalls of food littering the streets. Music was constantly played, and there was a large quantity of drunken, but happy, people. And best of all, we could compete in the games without any impending assassinations looming over our heads. But that was tomorrow- for now we had an evening of relaxation. We had tested our new hidden blades, and it was simple to use and effective. There was this bump on the top of the bracer, which you would pull back as far as it would go. Then you would release it, which flung it forward, causing a spark to emerge. That spark would react with the gunpowder, which would produce a force powerful enough to launch the bullet, but not powerful enough to shatter the bracer. To reload, you would simply draw the bump back, and place a bullet in front of it. Then release and voila. It sort of reminded me of a pinball machine- how you would send the ball flying my pulling back on a lever, which when released would send the ball round. If that makes any sense to you all that is. So now, attached to my robes was another pouch, this one filled with bullets. While it was simple to use, aiming was a whole other hardship. Even _Ezio_ struggled with it, and he excelled at anything Assassin related. So we decided that we would take a break from our usual sparring and instead work on our aiming. If we missed a bullet that was intended for a target, then not only would we give ourselves away, but it wouldn't be practical.

* * *

And so, I was laid in bed, with Ezio (We weren't doing anything, you dirty minded people) who was sound asleep next to me. I sort of envied his ability to fall asleep so quickly- lately I hadn't been able to sleep easily. For the little time I had asleep, it was enough to keep me working in my almost optimum condition. I wasn't even sure what was keeping me awake, it was almost like my body was gearing itself up for something. I hadn't had any more of those weird dreams either, so what was causing my insomnia? So rather then sleeping, I would get out one of my books- currently I was halfway through one of my birthday books. Yes, I had read it before, and no, I haven't gotten sick of reading it. It was nice to have that time for myself, but not at the expense of my sleep. I like my sleep. The softness of the pillow, snuggling with the duvet- and sometimes Ezio. But something was just stopping me from sleeping. And it was driving me mad. Ezio had his arm wrapped around me as he slept, and I didn't dare move for fear of waking him up. Because Ezio slept so lightly that one shuffle or twitch and he would be up like a shot. I could sleep light, but sometimes I would get in such a deep sleep that it was unbelievable. It was just one of those things I couldn't break my habit of. My position was slightly awkward as I tried to read my book, squinting in the dark as I tried to avoid whacking Ezio in the ribs. Or tickle him. I had managed to wake him up once before just because my hair brushed past his ribs. My _hair_. Granted, it was long, especially since I hadn't cut it in years. Occasionally I would trim the ends with my hidden blades, but only a couple of centimetres or so. It was down to my lower legs by now- so sometimes I had Ezio brush the ends of it that I couldn't reach. Sometimes I had it in a long ponytail, other times I had it in a plait. Some might argue that having such long hair was a pain, a hazard for the Assassin in that line of business, but Ezio said that it didn't particularly matter. Not only were men unlikely to attack me because A. I was a woman, and B. Apparently women can't fight, but even then they would have to get close enough to grab my hair. And I would know, allowing me time to counteract them. Even though I had loved all of my time here, sometimes my thoughts drifted back to my time. Would I have been reported as missing? Has time just continued like I was never there in the first place? Now, I know I said I didn't have many friends- well none at all- but surely my University would maybe notice that I WASN'T IN FRICKING CLASS. I wasn't that quiet. Plus, nobody would answer my name on the register when it was called out. And surely they would go check my home. There wasn't any particular point on dwelling on it- since it seemed that I would be here for the irrevocable future. And you know what? I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change anything- it was if my whole life had been leading up to this moment. The moment where I was hurtled back into time, and into the Assassin's Creed Universe. Where I was Ezio's partner- where I was an _Assassin_. The one thing I'd never thought I'd be. The one dream I knew would be impossible. But you know what? Keep believing in your dreams, you never know if it will come true. Life lesson over, my body abruptly decided I needed to sleep. I had only been awake for four hours after all. So I snuggled into Ezio's chest, hugged the duvet, and closed my eyes, relishing the warmth that he managed to radiate. I would never get sick of this life.

* * *

Carnevale, Carnevale. How fun you are to me. We were at _La Rosa della Virtù_ , or 'The Rose of Virtue' for any English speakers here. You know, the place where Sister Teodora lived and ran her business. Lanterns connected the building to the one opposite, and you could enter by the balcony quite secretely. I doubted we would spend much time here, mainly because we had other places to stay. But we would help them if they needed it, and I had the feeling they would need it. After all, that innocent girl ends up getting slaughtered- and I wished I could protect her. She was an innocent after all.

"Antonio, we need to talk."

Ezio began, trying to politely cut into Teodora's and Antonio's conversation. Antonio turned to face him, before shouting our names out for the world to hear. Well..he didn't particularly know my last name, so this might be a tad awkward.

"Ezio Auditore! Isabella.."

Told you. He tried, and he honestly looked embarrassed at the fact he didn't know my last name. I decided to put him out of his misery, because I'm not cruel. I'm not going to leave him hanging especially after the five years I've known him. You would think he would know my last name, but it had never really come up. He just addressed me as Isabella.

"Allesi"

I helpfully substituted, as he tried to recover from his blunder. While my name wasn't exactly common knowledge, it wouldn't do any harm for him to know it. Plus, I trusted him. Not enough to tell him I was actually born _much_ later, but enough to tell him my last name.

Teodora, meet the most... ahem... talented Assassins in all of Venezia!"

Shout that out to the world why don't you? Anybody could hear that- and we could very easily be betrayed if someone was to know our true occupation. They hardly knew I existed, but we could lose our advantage if they did know.

"Ah! "Sister" Teodora..."

Ezio turned towards Antonio who was grinning like a cat who got the canary. It was pretty humorous in all honesty. I stretched out as I looked at them both, feeling like I could fall asleep any moment. And don't take that out of context. I was more tired then I usually was- I guess my lack of sleep was finally catching up with me.

"I never imagined you as a religious type."

I elbowed Ezio in his ribs, causing him to look at me with an eye raised. Apparently I managed to convey a look that read "Be polite" as he looked sufficiently cowed. Nice to know I could be so intimidating when I wanted to be. I pecked him on the cheek shyly to express that there was no grudges bared. To follow up with my 'statement' Antonio chuckled openly, smiling.

"It depends how you understand religion, my son. It's not just men's souls that call for soothing."

And now I just want to hide as I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. I still couldn't hide my damn blush, but at least I didn't do it as much. That was an improvement, I supposed.

* * *

Just as we were invited to join them for a drink, we were greeted by an almost hysteric Courtesan. She was shaking, her hands hugging her arms like she was trying to keep them there. An unhealthy pale sheet covered her face, and she looked like she had ran a long distance. And she could have. Had it been a different circumstance, I would have commended the woman on running in a dress. It wasn't easy- I knew that from experience. My robes were much like a dress, albeit easier run in due to the slits in the bottom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an armed man sprint out, his face slightly shrouded. Without letting the Courtesan finish her sentence, I threw myself out of the chair I was sitting in and pursued the armed man. While I was sprinting I threw my hood up, obscuring my face from any potential witnesses. I was unsure whether I could capture him alive, but I would get him for what he did to the other Courtesan. I kicked off the rope launcher and was promptly hurtled into the air, before landing on the roof. Keeping an eye on the murderer, I followed along the roof, looking for an opportunity to jump onto him. I needed to do it without many people surrounding them- I didn't want any accidental murders. That would be breaking a tenet after all. Seeing an opportunity, I leaped off of the roof, and towards his back. Reminding me of Altaïr in the Assassin's Creed 1 trailer, I pulled my arm back, and had one positioned on his shoulder. I pushed him down with my body weight and slammed my outstretched blade into his back. As I ran my hands over his body, I quickly found what I was looking for- the money- and shoved it in my pocket. I then quickly retracted my blade and turned him over, before closing his eyes and whispering a rest in peace. Even if his crime was cruel and unprecedented. Realising that I had approximately thirty seconds before people spotted the deceased man, I climbed up the building as fast as I could. Thankfully my pace had been improved over the years. Both by practise and the training I did. I hadn't been this fit for many years- well never really. I was always a comfortable weight, not too over or under weight, but now I had muscles and strength. Not a significant change, but I was better then I was. I quickly backtracked, making sure to take a different route, before I jumped and landed in the window, where I saw the trio I had left behind plus the Courtesan sitting, the Courtesan being comforted by Teodora. I grabbed the bag of coin I had recovered and tossed the bag onto the table.

"It was Lucia's..give it to her family or something."

I regretted saying that the minute I said it. Can you guess why? I'll tell you if you don't get it. I shouldn't know that the dead Courtesan's name was Lucia. I was out of the room before they could mention the name. I had to lie, and quick. I noticed that the coin purse had her name embroided on it fancily. That could explain why I knew the name- but not the past tense. I think I would just have to bluff and say I assumed that she was dead since the knife he used was bloody (true) and that he had her purse in the first place (also true.) And if they ask why I went after him, I would say that it seemed suspicious that he was firstly running out of the building, and secondly, was armed. Let's hop my bluffing has improved- I've never been a good liar, even after Ezio gave me tips. Maybe I could redirect the subject?...I guess we'll see.

* * *

That did go well..if you can define well as I managed to not get caught out. I managed to answer them without making myself sound crazy, but also without revealing that I came from the future. So it was a good day all around. Today was the day of Carnevale, and our first activity. Both me and Ezio had decided that we would both take part- just for some fun competitive spirit. And I wasn't going to lose- Because I was too competitive and I wanted to prove myself to Ezio. The feeling was irrational, I knew that, but I couldn't shake it. Apparently in this mess of a timeline that I twisted, Marco wasn't going to Carnevale. Or at the very least, he wasn't celebrating it openly. Instead he stayed in his Palazzo. The famous party that was thrown in the past wasn't being thrown now. The official excuse was that the Doge was recovering from an illness, the actual reason was that he didn't want to allow anyone any chance to kill him. So while I would keep my eyes open for him, I doubted he would show up, especially with the recent assassination of his friend, and the failed assassination of the Doge. Carnevale was a great time to relax before we ultimately ended his life. And we were going to make the most of it.

* * *

" _Signore e Signori_ , come one, come all! The Games of Carnevale are about to begin! Do you have the _coraggio_ to compete for as grand a prize as this?"

Dante climbed up onto the stage, brandishing the golden mask. With the party cancelled, I'm surprised that it was still an award. There wasn't really any point in winning the mask apart from bragging rights. But mine and Ezio's competition was just between the two of us, so it didn't matter if one of us won the mask or not. It's not like we needed it, especially since we already had our custom ones from the Doge as thanks for saving his life. It was like Ezio had a thing about saving people in power, cough-Lorenzo-cough. Sorry, it seemed like I had something in my throat for a minute. Anyway, the first event was a race. While it was probably simple enough, I couldn't beat him in a race- and I knew it. Unless I could somehow find a shorter path while still keeping within the race boundaries, I had no chance. Ezio wrapped his arm around my waist as we approached the host for the game. It seemed like we had caught him just as he was about to start his monologue.

"Welcome, _benvenuti_! Are you ready to test yourselves with a game of speed and endurance? Many challenges lie in your path. The game is simple, but finishing it, near impossible! Start when you're ready. The first contestant to beat the course record is one step closer to the Golden Mask!"

We waited patiently in the queue, Ezio infront of me. He wanted to take his turn first. I obliged him- I could watch what pathway he took when he ran. That would help me when it came to my turn. After countless of stumbling men, and few graceful women, it was finally Ezio's turn. He kissed me on the cheek cockily, as the man went over the course for his benefit. Then the guy told Ezio to get ready, and waved his hand up in the year. I watched, tracking his movement, before he slammed it down, yelling 'Go' in Italian. Like a wolf after an elk, he shot off, following the track until he was out of sight. I paid attention to what the others surrounding me were shouting, and honestly it was quite amusing. They were very vocal with what they were thinking. And they were all following the same general consensus:

 _" _Santa merda! Quanto è veloce?!"__

 _"_ _ _Molto."__

I quipped proudly, although I was also mutually dreading when it came to my turn. I was definitely going to lose this one.

* * *

"The winner! You've proven yourself the fastest and strongest in Venezia! You are now one step closer to the grand prize!"

I clapped good naturedly, as I recovered my breath. True to my word, Ezio won the race by a large margin of twenty seconds. But I came second so I guess that was some sort of consolation. Right? Ezio thanked the host as we turned away to head to see Leo. The next game wasn't until tomorrow so we had even more time to ourselves. After we visited Leo, we would no doubt go catch up with Antonio and Teodora. I would also make a point to write my monthly letter to everyone back in Rome, Monteriggioni, etc etc. It was about time I sent another one- especially since in the five years I've been writing them, they've never been late. If there is one thing I know is that I am pretty good at time keeping- and it was one thing I'm better then Ezio at. Organising is my strength, but I would much rather have actual strength. Sometimes I felt like I would be better being a boy rather than a girl- my life would be made so much easier.

* * *

Translations

Celebrazioni di Carnevale – Carnival Celebrations

Signore e Signori – Ladies and Gentlemen

Coraggio – Courage

Benvenuti – Welcome

Santa merda! Quanto è veloce?! - Holy Shit! How fast is he?!

Molto - Very

* * *

Author's Sentence

Have a happy New Year everyone!

~Cait


	30. Chapter 30 - Celebrazioni di Carnevale 2

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Eye of the Tiger, Survivor, released in 1982, from the album Rocky 3 & Eye of the Tiger.

* * *

The second game was good old Capture the Flag. And I knew how to do this well- in a rare moment for me my Grandparents took me out to play it for my eleventh birthday. I remembered it vividly- and it was the same day I realised that my Grandparents were more spry than I thought. They were so difficult to avoid, and were proven to be very good at capture the flag. Anyway, The format looked like a tournament from what I understood, the tournament would start with one vs one, and the winner would progress to fight the other person who won. Eventually the two best would fight, and the winner of that would win over all. Make any sense? I knew quite a few tactics for the game- don't be in open land, stay up high if possible, be quiet and stealthy. Sort of like the things we do as Assassins. My first opponent was the certain idiot called Dante. Yes, _that_ Dante. I don't want to be cocky but I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't be able to sit down for a week. I was at one end of the allotted area, and he was at the other side. We had to get the flag from the middle, and get it back to our area while guarding our main flag. If we lost the main flag then we were out, however if we had the flag in the middle then we were given an extra chance. The first to have no flags lost. Killing and seriously maiming your opponent would end up with disqualification, however traps that were non-lethal, and non-lethal combat was allowed. So as he allowed us time to go, I quickly set up some traps near my flag. I had recently gotten a double edged rope dart- and I was going to use it here. I tied one end of it around the nearby post, and tied the other end round the post opposite, causing a tripwire of sorts. Then I used my hidden blades to claw a small hole for his face to land in, before I filled it with some nettles that were nearby. I had to estimate his head size, but I think it was accurate enough. The nettles would cause his face to swell up, and impair his sight. Painful, but not permanent. And fully within the rules. Then, using a smoke bomb, I carefully placed it underneath the leaves. Had I had a cherry bomb (I didn't know how to make them, nor did I have any ingredients) so that when pressure was applied, it would smoke up in his face. I might be going over the top, but I don't care. Now was the time for me getting the flag in the middle. I quickly climbed up the tree and jumped from branch to branch, towards the general direction of the flag. Surely he would have gotten it by now? But as I approached it, it was still standing in it's place, seemingly untouched. I scoured the small shrouded forest in case he was hiding but apparently he wasn't there. This could mean that he was busy setting up traps around his own base. I jumped down, rolled, and grabbed the flag, before I broke into a sprint and climbed the tree, jumping from branch to branch back to my base. The tripwire hadn't been triggered, and I couldn't see any sign that he had been there. I placed the flag next to my large blue one, and went back towards the general direction of Dante's base.

* * *

I stayed crouched in the trees, watching him march back and forwards in front of his base, muttering things under his breath. And unfortunately I heard him- revenge would be sweet. The best thing to do would be lure him away, probably with a smoke bomb, and jump in and grab the flag. All I had to do was place it down in my area, and I would have won by default. I scanned his base for any traps, but I didn't see any. _So what was his plan?_ Had he spent this entire time just marching and slagging women off underneath his breath? Was he that cocky? Deciding to just wind him up a bit, I grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it next to him. He jumped as it smoked profusely, the elements in the bomb reacting with the oxygen. I was thinking that I could make a new kind of bomb- a smoke bomb that irritated those who were in it. My idea was that I would take the acid out of the nettle leaf (that's what caused the stinging) and combine it with the elements and compounds in the smoke bomb to make an irritant bomb. I just had to make sure I wouldn't blow myself up in the process. I wished that I had them with me now, and that I had made them, because I would love to do it to this dick who was slagging off women.

 _"_ _Cagna stupida. Non ho intenzione di perdere per puttana."_

Oh that was it. He can personally _screw_ any kind of mercy I was going to have. That comment was going to earn him the most painful attacks I could hand out at this competition. The last person who called me a whore ended up dead (albeit by Ezio's blade), and while he would be alive, he would be in pain. It was unlike me to be so vengeful, but when somebody pushed your buttons too much, anybody could snap. In this case, me. I grabbed another smoke bomb, and this time threw it into some overgrowth, and put my hands over my mouth before shouting 'damn' quietly. Any smart person would realise that the sound of my voice came from above, but he didn't realise, and was too enraptured in his disillusion to realise that it came from above. So while he investigated where I supposedly was, I jumped down, grabbed the flag, went back into the trees, and retreated back towards my base. The smoke bomb would stop reacting right abooutt

 _"_ _MERDA!"_

Now. Hehehe. He wasn't that fast of a runner so I easily kept ahead of him, as I could practically hear him stumbling over his feet. I think he even fell over at one point. Soon enough I arrived back, and stood next to the flag pot, waving the flag. I wanted to see if I could get him to trip up on my trap- after all we didn't want it to get wasted.

"Come here!"

I waved the flag in my hand and brandished it like a sword. As long as I didn't hit him with it I wouldn't be disqualified. Soon enough the idiot arrived, standing just before my trip wire. I'm hoping that he was as stupid as I assumed- either way if he decided to lunge for me I could slam it into the ground faster then he could attack me. And I would hopefully be able dodge his attack at the same time. I did pride myself on my reflexes. He prowled forwards, muttering about stupid whores and bastard women. Like I predicted, he lunged forward, and I fought the instinct to jerk backwards. I watched as his front foot tripped and his whole body went arse over tit. As I placed the flag down, I heard a muffled bang as the smoke bomb began to erupt smoke, and I could hear him groaning and spluttering. As the commentator announced my victory over him, I saw two of his gang drag him up, blisters littering his face, and coughing like a dying a man. I couldn't help but giggle when he threw me what he thought was a 'I'm a tough guy' look when in actuality it was more like 'I'm trying to act like an alpha male but secretly I'm a twat.' look. That was him out of the competition..but something told me it wouldn't be the last I'd hear of him.

* * *

I genuinely struggled with some of the opponents I had to face, but I fought tooth and claw to make it to the finals. And make it I did. It came down to me and Ezio, duke it out in a game of cunning and speed. Which one of us would beat the other, claiming glory for this one event. For the amount of skill involved, there was also a degree of chance. Could you accidentally sneak past one another, could they be shrouded by darkness obscuring them from your sight? A game that seemed so easy, yet was so difficult when put into perspective. Don't you think? I was determined to beat him this time around, especially since I lost to him the first time around. Sure he had years of experience on me, but I hoped that I could win this one thing. That's all I want to do, win this one thing. I was fully prepared, trip wires (which admitably, Ezio was unlikely to fall on), smoke bombs, hidden gun prepared with rubber bullets, and a net. My idea was to use the trip wire to make a sort of sling shot, with another, smaller, rope dart making the pull string. I would place the net in the centre of the main part of a sling shot, cutting the smaller rope dart with my hidden blade when I wanted it to fire. Whether it would actually hit him I don't have a clue, but with any luck it would at least distract him. Then I would dig holes everywhere, filling a few of them with smoke bombs, before covering them gently with leaves. Through some experiments and a lot of exploding smoke bombs in my face, I figured out that you _could_ hypothetically launch smoke bombs with the hidden gun. You just had to be extremely gentle when doing it, otherwise yes, you would end up having a mouth full of smoke. It's as pleasant as it sounds, believe you me. Who even says 'believe you me'? What on earth has happened to me? That phrase hasn't even been invented yet...I think. I wouldn't quote that- It was just a guess. Ooh speaking of launching bombs..would it be possible to make smoke arrows? It seems like a modern concept, but if I could do it..I wouldn't need to worry about getting smoke in my face. Plus I could possibly shoot it further with a bow then the hidden gun could. That's an intriguing thought. And I had thought that the sciences that I took would be useless...then I start channelling Lara Croft. Deciding to continue planning my defences, I put that idea on the back-burner, as well as my irritated smoke bomb. I would have plenty of time afterwards...after I hopefully win this game.

* * *

Ezio was not an easy opponent. Not by any stretch of the imagination. He was observant, so it would be unlikely that he would trip on any traps unless they were extremely well hidden. And even then the chance was slight. He was a master at both stealth and speed, knowing the shadows like an old friend, and walking with them like they were one. He blended into them with ease and skill that only someone with years of experience could do. He mastered the use of tools, and his skills of persuasion and distraction could charm even the most silent and cold-hearted person. He was a master at both offence and defence, both of the lethal and non-lethal kind. He was a formidable opponent, and anything I found difficult before hand would be a cakewalk in comparison. I would have to constantly keep an eye out, not only on my back, but also on my base. There would be no point in me getting the middle flag if he grabbed my main one while I was away. He could use the trees even better then I could, and they hugged him with the darkness, making him difficult to see using the naked eye. Whereas we had the same amount of skill, he had much more experience when compared to me, even with my five years of training. I could never hope to match his skill. I just hoped that I could keep up. Rather than taking to the trees, I took advantage of the low light and prowled through the forest, keeping my ears open for any rustling or twigs snapping. It wasn't like Ezio would be too likely to make a mistake like that, but hey, I can dream, plus humans aren't perfect. But he is perfect in- NOPE. SHUT UP. And that sounded bad the way I left it- but I promise that sentence didn't end with 'bed'. I'm still a virgin thank you very much. Right..now that I'm positively dying of embarrassment, I turned my attention back to my surroundings. I slowly edged forwards, avoiding twigs and traps alike. I was beginning to approach neutral land, where there could be anything. Traps, empty ground, pot holes. It depended on Ezio's thinking- and despite being his partner in many ways, there were still times where I couldn't interpret what he was thinking. But he always said that it was the same for him regarding me- I just had to hope that he wasn't lying when he said that. But he never lied to me unless it was for my own benefit, and in the five and a bit years we knew each other, he never lied to me, nor to anyone else. Not that thinking about that right now was achieving anything else other than distracting me. And with the odds so unbalanced, I needed all of my wits about me. I breathed in softly, before switching into my sight, looking for any note of Ezio. We had agreed that we could use our sight, as it was an equal advantage for both of us. However, we had also both agreed that we weren't allowed to trick each other's respective sight. I was comforted as I realised there was no bright purple hue just yet. That would mean that Ezio was nowhere near my base. Which was both comforting and worrying, since I had no clue where he was. I just knew that he was nowhere near me. I continued prowling forwards, hyper-alert to my surroundings. The stretch of land between me and my base were seemingly longer than I remembered, but then again I could be travelling slower then I remembered. Mainly because I was keeping every sense in my body looking out for Ezio. I needed to know where he was, so that I could try to prevent him getting close to me. I stayed stock still as I noticed Ezio, creeping similarly to me towards the central flag. Like I said before, the shadows clung to him, so the only reason I was able to spot him was because I could see him in a large purple hue. And since I could see his eyes dimly glowing gold in the shadows, I knew that he could see me as easily as day. It came to a standstill- who would move first. I slowly edged towards the central flag, leaving my relative safety of the treeline. It surprised me that Ezio didn't go with climbing the trees, but maybe he felt like it would make too much noise. I don't know- I made a note to ask him afterwards. I lunged towards the pole, as Ezio copied my move like a mirror. Thankfully it wasn't a serious battle- and so we weren't aiming to seriously injure or kill one another. I doubted it would go down well.

* * *

I had somehow managed to grab the middle pole before Ezio, but now I had him watching me like a hawk. I backed up slowly towards the general location of my area, but for every step backwards I took, he took one forward. He charged forwards, and I brandished the weapon like a staff, before turning it around and jabbing it forwards. It wasn't my smartest move, since Ezio just grabbed it and tugged me forward. Rather then trying to keep a grip or risk being tripped upwards, I slid between the small gap between his legs. I just made it without getting stuck. Gravity suddenly became my best friend as Ezio was forced to either let go, or risk being thrown head over heels. I didn't let him make the decision as I yanked the handle of the flag violently, causing him to be slammed harshly into the ground. Ezio wasn't one to stay down however, so I jogged backwards, trying to put a lot of distance down to my base. Ezio sprung back up almost inhumanly, and I watched him critically as we watched one another, a stand off happening once again. He seemed to learn from his mistake and chose to not come near me again. I began to jog backwards once more, not daring to turn my eyes from Ezio. He turned and walked into the woods, and I turned heel and sprinted to my base. Because if I was correct in thinking, then Ezio just wouldn't try to get me one on one..he would try and get my main flag. I soon enough reached back to my base, only to see Ezio beginning to grasp my main flag. Giving up the pretence of sneaking, I threw a smoke bomb in front of him in an attempt to distract him. I didn't have many left- majority of mine were ling in wait for my trap. I took advantage of his slight distraction, slamming the flag down into the safe zone while he was distracted. This meant he couldn't take it any more. The smoke bomb began to dissipate so I rugby tackled him round the waist, ignoring the flimsy pain I got from hitting his aluminium tinged robes. He buckled, not expecting me to tackle him from the side. I entered a roll, regaining my momentum as I recovered my flag, slamming it back into the ground. It was my turn to be surprised as Ezio grabbed me around the waist, hurling me left with his weight. I twisted to recover, landing me in a position that kind of reminded me of Spider-Man. So….yay? I tried to do a sweeping kick, but Ezio quickly dodged backwards, narrowly missing the hook of my ankle. I stood back up, and parried a punch with my bracer, but didn't unsheathe my hidden blades. I had to fight against the reflex though. I winced as Ezio threw his fist out- metal + fist = pain. Not exactly surprising in all honesty. To his credit however, he didn't noticeably flinch. Instead he threw his fist towards my lower abdomen, causing me to either accept the punch or dodge it. I didn't want to give any more ground then I had- because I had a severe lack of ground. There was no way I could get his flag while defending my own. It was time for my secret weapon- and no, it wasn't my weighted slingshot net thing (I needed a better name for it in all honesty.), it was my other secret weapon. I couldn't help but smirk as I subtly edged towards my other secret rope. This time extending my hidden blade, I sliced through the rope neatly. The result? Smoke bombs raining down from the heavens. As they came into contact with the ground, they erupted into a smokescreen, causing both myself and Ezio to cough as the smoke irritated our throats. I had them perched precariously on the buildings, connected to a rather primitive pulley system. But for what little time I had, I liked to think it was an okay system. Not only did it temporarily distract Ezio, but it gave me time to sprint to his flag. Even if by the time I grabbed it he had mine, we could hopefully meet in the middle and I could fight him in the middle for ownership of the flag. Not that I had much hope, as I reiterate, but maybe whatever kind of person who decides luck and chance would give me some hope. But this was real life- that kind of shit only happens in video games.

* * *

I made a grunt as I tried to get out of this lock Ezio had gotten me into. We were pushing against one another, with each other's flag. I had no hope to over power Ezio so my only hope was to try and get out of this. Otherwise I would easily get overpowered. I had my last smoke bomb in my hand- hopefully, even though he was used to me throwing them by now, it would obscure me long enough to trip him up and gun to my base with both flags. While you couldn't hold your flag while you got the main flag, there was nothing in the rules against having one flag while returning your own. I had to risk it- so I hastily threw the smoke bomb on the ground, temporarily removing my hand from my side of the flag. He started to immediately gain strength on his side, but I had just enough time to throw it. As smoke erupted, I swept his legs successfully, before jarring the flag out of his hand and sprinting for my base. I could hear him cursing under his breath as I sprinted the fastest I could, knowing that if I lost my little head start I would have no chance. As I heard the sound of crunching pavement stop, I threw myself to the side to avoid Ezio's rugby tackle. The end was within sight, and I had the sudden of excitement. I leapt clearly across the line, and slammed both flags into their pots simultaneously. As I panted, Ezio appeared, covered in dirt from his rugby tackle, and our ensuing 'fights'. I wasn't much better, my hair tussled and messy, sticking out everywhere, and clumps of mud found all over me. Our robes weren't particularly white now, but we could get them washed. I honestly didn't know the technique on how to get the dirt out, but by God I wanted to know how. My left hand was raised in the air as the judge screamed out:

"And this woman here is the winner! _Congratulazioni e buona fortuna!"_

As the adrenaline wore off, I realised something crucial- I had won. I had actually won something against the fabled _Ezio Auditore da Firenze…_ Ezio kissed me on the cheek in celebration, before he reached into his pocket. I knew instantly that it was from one of the Thieves, and judging by the look of Ezio's face, it was something to do with a specific Templar.

* * *

Translations

Celebrazioni di Carnevale Parte Due - Carnival Celebrations Part 2

Cagna stupida. Non ho intenzione di perdere per puttana - Stupid bitch. I'm not going to lose to a whore.

Merda – Shit

Congratulazioni e buona fortuna! - Congratulations and good luck!

* * *

Author's Note

Helloooo. I've been ridiculously busy.. _again._ Sigh. On top of family issues and the anniversary, I'm sitting my mocks in approximately three weeks. And I'm stressed af..especially since this year will be my first ever exams.

So advance notice- chapters may be slower over the next few weeks on the lead up to my exams, but I'll try and make sure I don't leave too long in between posting.

So here's a question- what is everyone's favourite thing to do?

My own would have to be either reading, writing, or playing video games. I love all three equally.

I have to go now..been busy ever since I came back from school and that was about..3 and a half hours ago? Give or take?

Have a nice day, and hope you are enjoying the beginning of 2019!

~Cait


	31. Chapter 31 - Una Ragazza Straniera

It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we'll both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you

The Edge of Glory, by Lady Gaga, released in 2011, on the album Born This Way,

* * *

"So he is going to Carnevale?"

I repeated, looking at Antonio out of the corner of my eye. While we had all been under the impression that he would be hiding in his Palazzo during the events of Carnevale, we had been informed by an inside source that he would be watching the next event. While this would have been unfortunate for us, especially as we were taking part in the Carnevale games, I could actually perform the assassination while playing. As I was a woman, I was not allowed to be apart of the men taking the ribbons, something to do with 'bias women' or something like that. However, the announcer had said instead that I would be given my own ribbon, and that if I successfully managed to keep it until the end of the round, then I would be declared a secondary winner. And while Ezio wasn't allowed to have weapons, I could get up close to Marco and poison him. He didn't know my face, so it was easy for me to get up close. My only issue would be administering the poison..I didn't have anything small enough to stab him with.

" _Sì_. Do not worry about the _veleno_. I will handle it. You just have to get up close and administer it."

I nodded as I stood with crossed arms, watching Ezio out of the corner of my eye. I was expecting him to have some objection, or at least say something about why I shouldn't do it. After all, it was his family- and if he wanted to be the one to finish them off then I would respect that. It was not my place to decide.

"Come to the La Rosa della Virtù before you leave- we shall refine the act of seduction."

Ezio now looked like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth quiet. I wanted to know what he was affronted by, but didn't push him. He was as stubborn as I was- and pushing him wouldn't make him reveal anything. I nodded in response once more, before I turned to Ezio, as he also nodded. Seeing that the impromptu meeting was over, I waved goodbye as we started to head back to Leonardo's. I knew that Ezio was about to go out, so I was going to concentrate on making the irritant bombs I had roughly come up with during the last game. I wasn't quite sure how to extract what was in the leaf- my first attempt would probably be small shreds of the leaf in water. If that would work I had no clue- remember, the only knowledge of chemistry I had was basic secondary school, and even then that was foggy. If you heated up some oxides you can get the metal..some need carbon..base + acid = salt + water. And that gave me another idea- if I could look into what elements do in certain conditions, I could make other bombs. A good one would be magnesium plus fire- the only experiment I could remember from school. It would react and form a bright light. It was always my favourite because despite it being simple, I always enjoyed the bright light it gave off. It was one of the experiments we could do ourselves, which made it even better. My only issue would be getting magnesium..but I could solve that issue later. The next event was in a few days, and I had to invest in a dress (the horror!) and see Teodora. Time management was key- and some of the stuff could wait. Well...most of the stuff can wait.

* * *

I had a little time to start before I had to sea Teodora. Currently I was attempting to make the 'sting bombs' as I helpfully christened them. Like I predicted, trying to stew the leaves with water wasn't working. Or rather it was- but not the way I wanted. I picked up the leaf with my bare hands (a dock leaf on standby, I had brought a few when I was scavenging for them.) and found that it didn't string. I dipped my finger into the watery solution only to find out that while it tingled, it was no where near the extent I was hoping for. It was annoying, sure, but not able to incapacitate or arm. I had to somehow concentrate the acid, or add something to it that was just as irritating. Stumped, I went and asked our resident alchemist, Josiah, for some advice. He was the official alchemist for the Venetian Brotherhood, so he definitely had experience with both plants and poisons. When I had first asked, he came up with something related to the nitro-something or other. I ad asked him to dumb it down so that I could understand, and he basically said that nitrogen would help enhance the irritant. The problem was, as you may all guess, is that nitrogen is commonly in the form of a gas. And he couldn't exactly get it in a jar or from some laboratory somewhere. So rather than him giving me the element nitrogen, he gave me a compound which contained nitrogen. I was beginning to realise that I might have been slightly ambitious when I came up the idea to make these kinds of bombs. It had taken me an hour of mixing and cutting leaves to realise that I was going nowhere. Hence, my visit. It had even turned extremely profitable. The compound he gave me was potassium nitrate, which was apparently easy to get a hold of. It was found in the dirt or something like that. Like I said, I'm not a chemistry buff, so the majority of his explanations went over my head. He didn't even charge me for it, which made me feel bad, but he assured that if I was willing to give him the recipe and allow him to give them to the guild, then I would get 25% of the profits, with another 25% going to him, and 50% going to the Assassins Guild as a collective. I had agreed readily, holding my little bottle of potassium nitrate. I was filled with a weird sense of excitement, and I wondered if this was the pride that inventors get. Josiah had asked for one more thing as my back was turned: If I could make a cure for it. I nodded- it couldn't be too hard right? All I had to do was neutralise the compounds which would erase the stinging. But I could concentrate on that later- I had to make the main thing first.

* * *

I was hesitantly leaning back as I tipped the white powder in, expecting it to do something. Anything but what it did. It simply sat there, so I mixed it in, finding the compound to dissolve. I left it dissolving as I got to work making the casing. I was relying on a small labelled sketch I had drawn, designing various shells made out of different things. I also had debated what powder I should use, and had finally decided on what one. In order to decide I had asked various assassins, including Antonio and Ezio, what they would like in a bomb. Now obviously I couldn't appease everybody, but I had designed one that would be well rounded. Many said that they liked a wide dispersal area, so the whole bomb was designed around one central core. The central core would hold the gunpowder, in this case the one following my own origin. Basically, the British gunpowder, which would have a blast radius of 4 metres. The casing which I had painstakingly crafted was an impact shell, because according to my questioning, more people preferred the instant impact bomb rather than the delay. Surrounding the central core would contain my solution, condensed by heating into the potent acid. Two chambers were filled with that, the other two filled with phosphorus. When the gunpowder reacted, it would explode outwards, breaking the small walls, causing my compound, phosphorus and the heat energy from the gunpowder to react. This would cause a smokescreen like effect, which would make any who entered the cloud have their skin covered in the irritant. Now I had to manufacture a cure, into some sort of soothing balm. It would probably end up being more difficult than manufacturing the actual bomb- and that had been challenging enough. Somebody remind me why I didn't take chemistry? I first needed a cream base..but the problem was I had no idea how to get it. So I went back to my dear friend Josiah who gave me a mixture of paraffin oils. The only paraffin substance I had heard of was paraffin wax. But he assured me that it was a natural soothing. Now, I used to have this stuff that I put on after I had sun burn- granted that I hardly ever got sunburn because I lived in...well..England. But whenever I did, it had aloe vera stuff in it. It used to soothe my face so I would hope that it would do the same thing in this case. The problem was..he had the plant. Meaning I had to strip the leaf, and scoop the stuff out of them. I guess that a positive would be that it didn't involve any other procedures. I also asked for some chamomile and some dandelion, because they were commonly known for being soothing. I was handed a paper bag with my ingredients, and in return I passed him a bag of florins. I wasn't willing to let him give them to me for free this time around. I then left and went back to my little work station, and began with the aloe vera leaves.

" _Cazzo_!"

I cursed as I sucked my finger- I had forgotten that they had spiked leaves. I (carefully) took out the rest of the leaves, and took the dagger out of my hidden blade, wrapping some cloth round the blunt side to make a handle. I took one leaf and carefully cut around the sides, before peeling it off. Now that it was halves, I got a spoon and scrapped out the gel, adding it to the bowl of paraffin oils. I repeated the process with the rest of the leaves, before chucking the remains away. I couldn't do much with the remains of the leaves. Then I carefully diced up the chamomile and the dandelions, first cutting off the stocks and then dicing the flowers. I then tossed them in with the cream, and then mixed it together. I heated up the concoction, and left it like that for a couple of hours, stirring it ever so often. The final result was a deep purple cream, which was smooth and silky. I guess I would have to be my own crash test dummy- so I took some of the left over acid from my couple dozen bombs, and using a glove, rubbed it on the back of my hand. Almost instantly it began to burn intensely, itching and causing my skin to become red and inflamed. It wouldn't hurt this much when I used the actual bomb- it was only because I directly applied it to the skin that it hurt. I shed the glove, and shoved two fingers into the large pot, glad that I had waited for it to cool down. I then applied the cream to the hand directly, feeling the coolness seep into my skin. It took a while, but after it had fully seeped in, the burning and itching subsiding into a dull pain. Even after a few more minutes, the pain had left, the only noticeable left over effect being the red patch of my skin. It wasn't bumpy, it wasn't painful, but the mark was there. After a few more hours, even the red mark was gone. I was quite proud of myself- so while I left twenty four bombs to the side (12 for both me and Ezio) I handed the rest to Josiah, and followed by the cure- but not before I put some into two little pots for me and Ezio. Now it was time for me to see Teodora- but Ezio told me he had a gift for me first. So I prioritised, and went to see him first- I could never deny my partner anything.

* * *

I was surprised when I met back up with Ezio, who had shed his slightly annoyed face for a cheeky one. It wasn't one I was unaccustomed to seeing- after all it was Ezio I was talking about. I wasn't expecting much- after all he knew I wasn't the biggest lover of gifts- especially when it came to not earning them. I was anticipating maybe a sword, some smoke bombs, or a small bracelet or something. Hell, even his well-wishes. But he led me into his room and showed me his wardrobe, which had a beautiful dress in it. Now, I wasn't by any means a fan of dresses, but somehow Ezio had attained one that looked just perfect. The actual bottom part was short, but not in the way that I would be scantily clad. It went to just below my knees, meaning that I could easily move about in it. It was a simple design in prospect- the bottom edges of the skirt being outlined in a dark blue. The actual dress was in a similar colour to the blue highlights on my robes, perhaps a bit darker. The arms were long, covering my arms, which ended with a slight frilled edge much like the bottom of my dress. There was three buttons covering my..cough..chest area..cough, dark blue in colour. I looked at Ezio, who was still grinning, and I assaulted him. I barrelled into him and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing like a snake. Rather than squealing, almost abusive hugging was my version. Ezio carefully pried my hands off of him, his face having a slight red tinge to it. He looked so cute when he was abashed. I held the dress against me, wanting to try it on. Ezio seemed to get my hint (Yes, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I was still very modest when It came to getting changed) and left the room, waiting outside the door. I carefully shed off majority of my clothes, and slid the dress on delicately. It fit just right, although it was far lighter than I was used to. It was probably just because I was used to heavy tools and metal lined armour.

"You can come in!"

I called out, letting Ezio know that I was indeed dressed. He had been remarkably accepting of my whole 'modest about changing in front of people' think, so he always left the room when I needed to change. I did the same for him, because it was only polite. I untied my hair, planning to rebrush it later. It was just as a mess out of a ponytail as it was in- the ends were sticking out and looking like I had a static shock. Not fun. Or pretty. But I wasn't ever one to care too much about my looks. All that mattered was that I was presentable and clean. I span on the spot, the dress not billowing out too much which I appreciated. Well, I appreciated a lot of thinks, and I could never be ungrateful for anything that Ezio would give me. Even if I didn't like gifts that much..but that was just me. While I didn't like them, I could be grateful for them. Ezio kissed my hand, feeling like the warmth you get after being in the cold, and smiled happily at me.

 _"Sei bella, Passerotto"_

I hugged him, the blue dress acting like a security blanket (ever had one of those?), keeping us bound together, but with love and compassion. What had I ever done to deserve him?

Despite five years passing, I still had no idea how to even respond to a compliment, and I was resisting the urge to say something weird like 'You're not so bad yourself'. So I settled for something (minutely) better,

"If I'm beautiful, then you are a God,"

I blushed heavily, another war that I lost. But his eyes were twinkling, and he swooped down for a kiss, wrapping his strong and warm arms around me.

* * *

"You need to look more endearing"

Teodora guided, watching me attempting to (and failing to) act seductive. It just made me so uncomfortable, but I was willing to suck it up. This was the first good assassination attempt we would get for who knows how long, and I wasn't willing to reschedule it, just because I felt uncomfortable. It wouldn't be the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time. It wasn't that I didn't respect what they did (even if it wasn't my ideal job), but acting that way...like something I'm not...it just made me feel false. Like pretending to be someone else: Even up to the clothes. Still, like the diligent student I was, I tried to pay attention, and tried to reflect whatever Teodora was trying to teach me. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Isabella?"

 _"Mi dispiace"_

I apologised, as respectfully as I could. Drama was never one of my strong suits- and like they said, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. While I considered myself a jack of all trades (have you ever heard that phrase? 'Jack of all trades, master of none.' It seemed to describe me to some degree), that was only if you didn't include drama. God, I hated drama. This was like those lessons, where I would sit quietly by myself, trying to remain invisible, except there was a lot more on the line. I couldn't afford to fuck this up- and so with ever lasting patience, I tried to keep listening to Teodora's lesson- I needed all the help I could get.

"Don't look timid, _come un topolino._ Look confident, strut your hips, look endearing."

It was easier than you think for the love of God. When you are normally a quiet, shy, keep to yourself, kind of girl, it was difficult to completely flip your attitude over night. Or over a few hours. It felt false, and to try and act intimate with anyone but Ezio (not that I 'acted' when with him) felt like I was betraying him. I know that I wasn't betraying him in a sense, but it didn't stop me from being bad.

"Blink a few times while he has your attention."

I swear this was harder than anything I had ever done in my life. 'Hey, I need you to look at me like you want to bed me so that I can jab and kill you with poison' Not exactly easy to say, or do, or act. Remind me why I had agreed to this again?

"Be wary of your gown-pocket- it is a prime target for thieves."

To demonstrate her point, she waved our demo ribbon. Not only was she trying to teach me the art of seduction, but she was also trying to teach me to guard my ribbon subtly. I wanted to win this game, especially since it would cause me to tie with Ezio. I didn't want to lose- I could accept winning, I could accept tying, but I was really competitive when I wanted to be. I probably got it from my Father and Grandfather- they were both ridiculously competitive. But they were also sore losers, but I don't think I am one. Although that could be up to interpretation I suppose.

"Enough!"

Teodora called out, causing me to exhale out in relief. I was struggling, and I'm fairly sure it was noticeable. Apparently the only thing I was worse at then studying was being alluring. I had about three days to become a master.

"We will continue tomorrow."

Hooray...bring on tomorrow!

I'm kidding, of course. My actual thoughts? ' _Merda_ '.

* * *

Translations

Una ragazza straniera - A Foreign Girl

veleno – poison

Cazzo – Fuck

Sei bella, Passerotto – You are beautiful, little Sparrow.

Mi dispiace – I'm sorry

Come un topolino – Like a little mouse.

* * *

Author's Note

Prelims are a bitch and take up so much of my time. Hence why I warned you last chapter that the next couple will be late/or short. It's my first ever mocks, and I have so much to learn that I spend 2 hours after school trying to revise, on top of homework (which I have a fuck tonne of) so that I hardly get any time to brainstorm ideas for the next chapter.

But enough excuses: For those of you who have actually done exams, what did you do to try and learn your stuff? And for those who haven't, what is your favourite subject? _Francais?_ English? _Espanol?_ Computer Science? I'd like to know. But only if you want to share.

I need to go unwind..I had snow in my country (props if you can guess) so I missed the first period at my school. Fun. Also got a cold. Even more fun.

Thanks for reading,

~Cait


	32. Chapter 32 - Una Sindone

Be careful making wishes in the dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light em' Up), by Fall Out Boy, from the album Save Rock and Roll, released in 2013

* * *

Batting my eyelashes at random men wasn't something I particularly enjoyed. Nor was I enjoying the million things I had on my mind, like protecting this damn ribbon _and_ the impending assassination of that _bastardo_. I used the song and dance of Carnevale as a distraction, blending into the background easily. The people did not notice, nor did they seem to care. Which is a blessing in this line of work. I caught sight of the numerous men- Ezio included- searching for the five women plus me with the ribbons. But boyfriend or not, nobody was getting mine. The little phial of poison with its sharp end was bouncing around my secondary dress pocket, one much higher up and harder to get to. The one with the ribbon was in my lower pocket, the end of the ribbon tied to a small hook of fabric that I had made. If the ribbon was pulled carelessly, I would know as the whole dress would get tugged. It would be hard not to feel it. I followed through the ground, as naturally as I would if I was only going to buy something. I could not afford to be detected here, nor could I afford for any attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco, guarded by two well-built men. They were keeping citizens well away from him- and for all my eye battering and flirty demeanour, I wouldn't be able to get near. So I had to get his guards away- luckily we had anticipated for this. There were a few Assassins situated on the rooftops in-case we needed some people to be taken out stealthily, and the courtesans were ready to 'distract' any person in the way. It looked we were well to have prepared. I let out a shrill, bird-like whistle, masked by the sound of the footsteps and the fireworks. Yet by some miracle they heard me, and I saw a group of courtesans look slyly in my direction. I flicked my eyes to and from the guards, silently asking them to dispatch the two. It was amazing how much you could convey with just a few looks and glances. The leader of the little posse nodded with a sharp nod of the head, so subtle unless you were specifically watching for it. They walked towards one of the guards as I relaxed against the wall, playing the 'I'm little miss innocent' act. If they knew me at all then it could be argued that I was innocent in some sense. But enough of that.

 _"Ehi, cara"_

The leader of the group put her hand on one of the guard's shoulders, and he turned to face her. I could almost see his eyes boggle as he glanced to more...ahem.. _inappropriate_ areas, and I kept my expression normal, albeit strange. Even though it wasn't me performing the actions, it still made my skin crawl. The pocket with my ribbon was safely tucked behind my back, so they couldn't get to it unless I moved. I quickly skimmed the crowds trying to see if I could spot any of the six men coming after me- but they were not in sight. Ezio would more than likely be my main worry- the rest would probably overlook me, either through my use of blending or by my looks. Ezio however? He was as sharp as a whip. I glanced at where Marco was stood, and saw that there was only one guard left. It shouldn't take them too long to get the other- meaning that my window of opportunity was soon to show up. All I had to do was channel what Teodora had told me, and subtly inject him with the small phial lingering in my pocket. Not too hard, right? And then I just had to make sure nobody got my ribbon- even easier..I wish. But hey, you never know until you try.

* * *

I batted my eyelids at the now alone Marco, subtly nudging my dress up with my knee. I tried to give this persona of confidence, but I wasn't sure who I was fooling other than myself. My hair was in a bun, with the fringe covering part of my right eye. Why do men always think with their dicks before their heads? Anyway, back onto the topic of hair. They were plaits running into the bun- Teodora had spent an hour or so making my hair look like this, so that I looked, and I quote 'like I was bringing out my shyness and innocence'. Last I checked, I was trying to _subdue_ my shyness? But regardless, I tried my damnedest to look like I was looking at Ezio, and gave him what I shall refer to as 'the Puppy-Dog eyes'. Apparently it worked because he had a sly grin emerge on his face, but I kept my face cool. To eager, and he would loose interest, to relaxed and he would loose interest. Why are men so god-damn picky?! I can see why people complain about mixed bloody signals! I reign in my sigh, and breath. That chain of thought would just let me get distracted- and I didn't need that. Although it explains how Ezio was my first boyfrie- I'm just going to cut that sentence of before I go there. Positivity is my saviour, negativity is my- I'm not fooling anybody, and I'm rambling. Now, apparently it was easier to act as I am, and not who I want to be. Somebody famous said something similar once I believe. Or somebody who would be famous. Bloody time travel. Or universe travel?...I don't fricking know! Can you tell I'm slightly anxious? I've been nervous before...but usually I'm decently good at not rambling. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second, and took a deep breath. I needed it. I tried not to wince when I tried to get his attention, knowing that I had to get extremely close to even get the poison in him.

 _"Salve signore"_

See I had to forcibly make myself sound like I was.. _interested_..in him. Ewwwwww. I would take Ezio any day. I think anybody with a sane mind would. I had to try and make myself sound natural even when I thought it sounded anything but. I didn't even speak this way with _Ezio_ \- I just spoke to him normally and he never seemed to be disappointed or depreciative. Considering relationships, I was still new to the prospect- and I knew that some could argue that what me and Ezio had wasn't exactly a courtship. I didn't know how to act...maybe he wanted someone like that? In the five years of being in a relationship with him, I had never asked the question. Should I be asking the question? It's not like I had access to a 'girl's guide to dating and relationships' and the internet was lying in some unformed brain. I was nowhere near Maria or Claudia, and I didn't feel comfortable sending it via letter. That was ignoring how they would react. Teodora- yeah not a chance in hell. No offence but her career isn't exactly one associated with... _long_ lasting relationships.

 _"Ciao ragazzina"_

Ewwwww. I fought the urge to flap my hand out, make some sort of sign that I was incredibly uncomfortable. Why did have of the men in _Italia_ have to be god damn sex addicts. Yes. I said it. No. I'm not going to blush. Sometimes it was better to be blunt then to beat around the bush- _Sono così ipocrita._ Am I going to apologise for the random murmuring in Italian? No. It helps distract me (which, admitably, could be both a good and bad thing.) I put a hand on his shoulders and gracefully moved at the back of him, standing by his side and leaning in front of him. I couldn't get him with it..not yet. My hand movement would be too easy to see.

 _"Vorresti venire con me?"_

I gazed in his darkened orbs, glancing shyly at the ground. Or rather, it wasn't shyness but awkwardness. But he didn't need to know that. I gripped the phial, and twisted it within my palm. Last thing I needed to do was accidentally kill myself with a bit of poison. The thin needle-like piece of metal was facing the correct way, so all I had to do was sneak it into the back of his neck, where my hand was currently resting. Just one little nudge and the poison would be in. I just had to remain calm.

 _"Si.."_

He turned his head to face me slightly, giving me the perfect angle. I carefully slid it into his neck, with grace I forgot I had. I had my clumsy moments, sure, but they were very much reduced. I circled the end of the small phial as Marco's eyes began to cloud.

 _"Mi dispiace piccolo. All'improvviso non mi sento bene, quindi mi congederò."_

He bowed, before he left, and I took the opportunity to blend back into the crowd. My job was done, and by the time they realised he was poisoned (if at all) it would be far too late. I looked at the sky, relieved that soon the competition was over. All I had to do was not lose my ribbon, and my two events of the day would be achieved. As I continued to walk through the crowds, being wary, I couldn't help but whisper a small, final goodbye to Marco verbally. I may never be okay with taking lives, but the least I could do was send them a final wish. Good or bad, everybody deserved one.

 _"Potresti essere stato il mio nemico una volta, ma nella morte diventi mio alleato. Riposa in pace e puoi calpestare il terreno su cui hai camminato formalmente."_

* * *

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze is the winner! Followed by Isabella!"

I couldn't help but snuggle into Ezio's side, relishing in the soft cotton feel of his robes. While I did appreciate the dress, I was longing to get out of it, and have a bath. Simple pleasures I know. I had been avoiding him all day..so sue- err, stab m- dammit..kiss- for god's sake...yell in my ear if it's really that bad of a thing. It took a while to hit me, but I realised that _I had actually tied with Ezio during Carnevale._ My _first_ ever Carnevale! It was difficult to realise- because I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but also not be a sore winner. I was proud of myself sure..but I also had some degree of respect towards Ezio and the other contestants. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Ezio, who kissed me on the lips. Apparently I had been so deep in my musings that I didn't notice Ezio move infront of me and kiss me. It was a pleasant surprise anyway. He nudged me, looking at my surprised face, before he guided me on the path back to the Thieves Hideout, where my robes were no doubt waiting for me, lamenting over being abandoned. I would put them back on! I had spent enough time in this (admitably pretty) dress for one day. My robes were something I was used to now..like one would have a favourite hoodie.

"Fair game."

Ezio nodded while he was saying that, before he released his loose grip on my shoulder. We linked hands as he tightened his bun. I couldn't help but look at him- I was appreciative that I no longer had to seduce anybody but him. I knew that I would have to eventually ask him the question that was lingering on my mind ever since it had sprung to it not less than an hour ago. It wasn't even that bad of a question...but to me, it meant a lot. I was embarrassed about it..

"Are you okay, _Passerotto_?"

I turned to face him, apparently being lost in thought once more. It was a habit that could get me killed- but one that was as stubborn as a mule. Reflecting on bad habits, it had actually been a long time since I'd had a panic attack. It tended to only happen when I was alone, or extremely distressed or emotional. But since I hadn't been in that scenario for a _loooonnngg_ time I hadn't had one. It was a blessing in all honesty. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

" _Sì_. I just have some thoughts in my head that I want to say- but give me some time."

So maybe _not_ thoughts, more like a question. Ezio, knowing what I could be like, nodded in affirmation, as we continued walking along between the crowds. Soon enough we were in front of the tunnel, and I could get changed into my comfy robes and rearm myself with something other than my hidden blades. As we entered the hideout from the shrouded tunnel, Antonio poked his head out from his office, with a lopsided grin on his face. I can't remember ever seeing that grin on his face prior- for he is not usually one to take joy in somebodies death.

"Come see me after you change and..spend time together."

He said that slyly, like he knew something I didn't. Wait a secon- GOD DAMNIT ANTONIO. I could feel my cheeks brighten up like Rudolph's nose, and I wanted nothing more then to fly away on a sleigh. But alas, I was not that lucky. From the looks of things, Ezio was abashed, and I took the opportunity to drag him through into our room, where I closed the door with my foot, and started to wriggle out of the dress.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I couldn't exactly see him as my dress was halfway up my body, and I realised why he didn't acknowledge my reply- he couldn't see me nodding.

"No- It's fine."

I had to get used to changing in the same room as him after all- we were supposed to be partners, and it didn't seem like that at the minute. Not with me making him go out the room every time I wished to change. I hadn't ever heard of another couple doing that. Ezio quirked his eyebrow in question, but I decided to not give him an answer, by pretending that I hadn't seen his look. Sly, I know. I wriggled into my comfortable robes, before arming myself with my weapons, the weight of them being reassuring. I bounced down on the bed for a minute or two, taking the time to have a brief moment of rest. Despite the lack of physical activity today, I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep, yet we had a job to do. So, groaning in displeasure, I swung myself out of bed, and looked at Ezio, who looked amused.

"Come on, Ezio- let's go see Antonio."

* * *

I swear to God, life had a habit of surprising me. See, who remembers Silvio Barbarigo and how he was assassinated? Well, for those who can't remember, or who have never played Assassin's Creed, he fled to the _L'Arsenale_ after the assassination of his brother, Marco Barbarigo. But the problem was- he had an army due to being the Pope's Brother- protecting him. This time however, Marco never became the Pope, so Silvio should _not_ have an army. Guess what he has? An army. Filled with many Templar's. Too many for me and Ezio to take by ourselves, and the place too protected to reliably sneak through. So guess who we had to go hunt for? Or rather, I, had to go hunt for?

Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Why was I doing it? Ezio was going to see the Pope to request for a small battalion of his army. We were sure that he would supply them, considering that we saved his life, and that he hated the Templars as much as we did. So that was how I found myself, alone (well Argento was there, so I suppose I wasn't _completely_ alone), near the military district. Argento, despite the time that had passed, was still as loyal as ever, his sleek coat never losing it's shine. He was just as stubborn and protective as my Grandfather was, although he probably wouldn't be best pleased with being compared to a horse. But Argento was my horse, and he meant a lot to me. I had come across the poor soldier of Bartolomeo..but true to form, I was unable to save him, despite my best attempts. I had to settle for closing his eyes, whispering him a prayer, and leaving him facing the moon. At least it was a nice sight to go out to..

"Go, boy."

I tapped him on his rump, wanting him to be out of the area for when I had to rescue Bartolomeo- but near in case he was more injured than I was anticipating. Argento snorted, staying put. He was probably displeased with me, knowing what I was like. It was scary how intelligent a horse could be.

"I'll call if I need you."

I promised, patting him on his flank. My promise was followed by a sarcastically sounding snort, before he finally conceded, and trotted off. Then I was getting towards a vantage point- so that I could pick enemies off from a distance. It would make it easier for Bartolomeo, and myself. I wanted to stay hidden for as long as possible. Once I had quickly climbed the old building, with my arms barely burning, I crouched down, firmly tugging my hood so that it covered my eyes, and flicked over to my vision. As the world turned into something from fifty shades of grey- actually, thank God that it hasn't- I quickly scanned the rooftops for the routes, glowing in their usual colours. Much to my luck, many of the guards were stationed away from where I was, with only two overlapping where I was trying to stand. If I took out those two, I would be safe. So I unsheathed my bow, and notched an arrow. Or is it 'knocked'? I tend to lean towards 'notched' but then again, I'm not exactly a God (looking at you, Artemis) at archery. I carefully lined up my shot with the first person- because I quite like not getting detected before I had done my job. I took a breath in, steadied my hand, and let it fly. It cut through the air with grace, landing with a soft, almost like it was added as an afterthought, sound. He stood still for a brief moment, before he crumpled like someone getting hit over the back of the head. I let loose a breath I had been accidentally holding, and reached for an arrow, while turning to face the other Templar. This was a more awkward shot to make as he was at an angle to me, making a head shot extremely difficult to make. There would be an easy chance to miss, and one too high for my liking. So I aimed for a larger target- the ribs. One, well placed, shot to his upper ribs, and that would be the end of him. I pulled the bowstring as far back as I could, and aimed it at his upper ribs. I fired, quickly reaching for another arrow. While it struck, and I could see him twist for the now protruding arrow, I let loose another, albeit hastily aimed one, this one accidentally landing in the throat. I closed my eyes, regret filling my bones. If there was something I hated more than killing, it was killing as a result of asphyxiation. It was just a horrible way to go.

 _"Riposa in pace. Mi dispiace per il modo in cui ti ho ucciso, perché non lo meritavi. Riposa bene nella vita, libero dal dolore della vita."_

I could hear Bartolomeo with his rant in the background, and I knew I had virtually no time to waste. Pushing the guilt to the back of my mind, I turned to face where the voice was coming from, the darkness shrouding me and lending me it's favour. Sometimes, it was good that the dark was reliable- because by this point we were old friends.

* * *

Translations

Una Sindone – A Shroud

Ehi, cara – Hey, dear.

Salve signore – Hello Sir

Ciao ragazzina – Hello little girl

Sono così ipocrita – I'm such a hypocrite.

Vorresti venire con me? - Would you like to come with me?

Mi dispiace piccolo. All'improvviso non mi sento bene, quindi mi congederò. - I'm sorry, little one. Suddenly I do not feel well, so I will take my leave.

Potresti essere stato il mio nemico una volta, ma nella morte diventi mio alleato. Riposa in pace e puoi calpestare il terreno su cui hai camminato formalmente. - You may have been my enemy once, but in death you become my ally. Rest in peace, and may you tread the ground you formally walked upon.

Passerotto – Little Sparrow

Riposa in pace. Mi dispiace per il modo in cui ti ho ucciso, perché non lo meritavi. Riposa bene nella vita, libero dal dolore della vita. - Rest in peace. I'm sorry for the way I killed you, because you did not deserve it. Rest well in life, free from the pain of life.

* * *

Author's Note

Little Isa is coming out of her self-formed shell. I'm sure I don't need to remind everyone for the _sixth_ time that I have assessment week this week (Go me...I'm so fucked) so that everything will be ridiculously late like this chapter. I've spent so much time revising and literally had no time to write..so sorry for that.

I went rock climbing today, as a part of an event thing I go to for bereaved people, and I can safetly say I am paying for it dearly- a very good question to ask would be what muscle _isn't_ hurting. The answer? Probably nothing.

Wish me luck for my prelims guys- with any luck next chapter will be extremely positive and we can go back to a normal uploading schedule.

~Cait


	33. Chapter 33 - Una Ripresa Familiare

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
It's for Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't enough  
You've got to make your own breaks

It's My Life, by Bon Jovi, from the album Crush, released in 2000

* * *

It seemed to be a familiar situation I was finding myself in- and funnily enough I had never noticed the pattern during the many hours that I had played. But now? Living it, the pattern became all too clear. Assassinate, rescue ally, ally missions, assassination, rince and repeat. Yet it never bored me, because the thrill, not of the kill, but of the freedom was something that I enjoyed. You could argue that my old life was just, if not less, monotonous then the current one. But I disagreed- for in this life, time, whatever, I had friends __and__ family. That was a lot more than I had previously, I think you will agree. But anyway, recovering from that sudden tangent, that wasn't the scenario I was referring too. I was referring to how I was always saving people- Carlo, Dario and Eliza, whom I rescued all those years ago, saving the Pope, thus changing the timeline, and now saving Bartolomeo. His rant was quite amusing to my ears, as I stood watching the various guards. My sting bombs would be no use here- I could not risk hitting Bartolomeo. However, I __could__ use my smoke bombs to distract, in order to take out the others. There was nobody watching the rooftops- nor were they due to overlap my route- so I was safe there. They were at least twenty guards strolling along the bottom, but some of them went to areas where nobody could see them, so provided I could kill them quietly and hide the body, there wouldn't be too many problems. Hypothetically, there wouldn't be any problems, provided I could separate them and conquer. I decided to take out a guard patrolling the lone alley, with myself balancing on the edge. I sheathed my bow and pulled out a rope dart, checking its point with my finger to make sure it was sharp enough. A bead of blood greeted me, and I knew I had my answer. I carefully grabbed the edge of the slightly flattened side of the dagger, attaching one end of the rope to the knife part of the hidden blade. Taking the blade out, rope and all, I stabbed it deeply into the wooden roof, creating an anchor of sorts. I kicked it experimentally, and it chucked up a part of wood without giving way. That was good. I returned to crouching on the edge, holding the knife part of my rope dart. The guard walked unsuspectingly into the alley, and I waited until he turned to leave before throwing my dart. I wanted to see if he had any extra information that could be of use, but no. So, with a flick of my hand, like one would do if throwing a frisbee, I launched it, with it finding its home in the crook of his neck. He gasped in pain as I shuddered as I tried to control a flinch. I quickly yanked the rope dart by it's taut rope, and pulled, bringing the man to the top of the rooftop. I quickly disarmed him, removed my dagger, and pressed my fingers to his pulse point, only to find it still going, albeit it irregularly. So, using my one remaining hidden blade, I placed my had over his heart as he watched with terrified eyes. I wanted so much to close my eyes, but the Templar, evil, misguided or not, deserved for me to hold his burden.

 _"_ _ _Porterò i tuoi pesi come ho giurato, e troverò conforto nella possibilità che troverai pace in qualunque cosa accada dopo. Riposa in pace."__

As if my hidden blade detected the mood, it emerged with a soft sound, going into his chest and instantly killing him with as less pain as I could. I took the rope dart out of his neck, and walked over to where my hidden blade was impaled in the ground, before detaching the tail end of the rope, and ravelling it back up, before returning it to my pocket. Then I grabbed the blade, and expertly put it back into my hidden blade, and tested that it worked. Satisfied, I walked back to the edge of the roof, ready to take down someone else, but before I did, I closed the Templar's eyes, forever hiding the pain lying within them.

* * *

"...Let me out! Let me out! _Giuro che quando usciró da questa gabbia il mio unico pensiero sará spiccarvi dal tronco quelle teste di cazzo e ficcarvele su per il CULO!"_

His rant was honestly hilarious, and I couldn't help but admire his tenacity even when he was captured. I would free him soon enough- apparently the two guards who were standing by him haven't even noticed their comrades' death. I give them points for being observant. I carefully retrieved a smoke bomb and threw it in an arc to separate the two guards. While one went to investigate it, I pushed myself over the roof and towards the now-lone guard. As my knees pushed into his back and unbalanced him, I threw my blade into the middle of his spine. It would be a quick death. I rolled into a standing position and threw one of my rope darts, with the dagger embedding into his back deeply, I yanked on it hard, causing the guard to go off balance easily. He tumbled down onto the ground harshly, and I could hear him yell. I quickly ran over to him and stabbed him in the chest, quickly killing him before he could alert anybody else. With any luck, they would have either not heard, or misinterpreted his yell. I didn't chance it however- instead turning back to Bartolomeo and freeing him from his binds.

"About goddamn time! I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you. Maybe both, just to be safe."

I grinned cheekily, although how much of it he could see I was unsure.

"Sorry _Messer_ , but I'm taken."

He nodded, and I smirked, feeling slightly flattered for no reason at all. And he was about to ask who I was in three seconds...two...one…

"Who are you?"

I answered with my name, for an ally of Antonio was an ally of ours. I trusted him, and from experience knew he was trustworthy.

"My name is Isabella Allesi di Milano."

I bowed jokingly, before making sure that my hood was firmly tugged up. I could put up a confident facade when I wanted to...God knows it was easier then the flirty one. You may ask: 'Isa, you said you didn't like to act different. Why are you doing it now?' The answer to that, is that, I acted this way because I wanted respect. Women in this era, while weren't treated too badly, there were a few who did treat us like shit. I'm not tarring them all with the same brush, but surely you understand my point here. And since me and Ezio (technically) were the highest ranking Assassins in Venice, it would be no use if they didn't listen to me. And they wouldn't listen to me if I 'was shy and quiet' would they? I wouldn't be taken seriously, or respected. And while I didn't normally give two damns about that, a little respect carried a long way in this era.

"We should go."

I stated, seeing the guards charging down the street. Either they figured out something was wrong, or I was really unlucky when it came to that one little shout. And while we could stand our ground, I wasn't sure that we could easily defeat them all and come out unscathed.

"Scared?"

"Never."

I affirmed, risking a glance at him as I prepared to turn heel and run.

"Just know when I've bitten off more than I can chew"

* * *

Even with our quick exit we still had to fight off a few guards- and these weren't even the ones that were supposed to be at his Quarters. I retrieved my rarely used sword from its sheathe and faced it in front of me, holding it securely by its handle yet it being easy to manoeuvre. Despite the lack of use, the action was familiar due to the repeated practise I had subjected myself to. Bartolomeo had long since looted a sword from a fallen Templar, and he brandished his with the confidence that only a soldier with years of experience could have.

"It seems that you are not a one trick pony after all."

Okay, I admit, Bartolomeo was __slightly__ _driving me crazy._ Just slightly. It wasn't like I hated him- not like I was willing to kill an ally- but he was more like that one acquaintance that annoys you, but you can be civil to. I'm sure you've all had one of those classmates- even __I__ have. And that's saying something. For the sake of not wanting to murder him, I didn't give him a response, instead pretending to concentrate __really__ hard on this strike I was parrying. The metal clashed together violently, before I took the chance to roll out of the way. My robes deflected the impact of the ground, so I agilely rolled out of the way, landing a strike at his ankles. As I launched onto my feet, I parried a heavy strike coming from above me, before twisting around and slashing the other person's midsection, and having to duck out of the way of another strike. I threw myself into the Templar I had struck in the ankle, and stabbed him with my hidden blade, leaving my side exposed for a brief moment. I rolled to the side once more (apparently I was spending a lot of this fight on the floor) and scrambled towards my feet, bracing my sword in a defensive motion. As she (sorry random person I've never met!) brought her heavy sword down, my arms shook with the sure force of keeping that sword away from my neck. I knew I wasn't going to win this strength wise, so I span on my heel and sent my leg hurtling to her ribs. She couldn't dodge it because otherwise she would to let go of her sword, so as my foot made contact with the armour (it hurt.) she breathed in sharply. It managed to startle her enough that I shrugged off the stinging in my foot, and moved my right wrist towards where I had previously kicked. My hidden blade came out, thirsting for blood, and managed to get in-between the gap where the two pieces of armour met. As blood spurted out, I had to hastily re-brace my sword. Apparently the one would wouldn't be enough to take her down. Admittedly, I might've been slightly jealous- for I wished I had her upper body strength. But I had speed- and I had to make do with what I've got. So I grabbed a smoke bomb, and threw it in front of us both, coughing violently. At least it wasn't a string bomb- that would be fifteen times worse. I ducked out of the cloud, masking my coughs with the best of my ability. If I coughed there would be no way that I could do what I was aiming to do. I snuck around the back of her as quiet as a mouse, and just in the nick of time. The smoke cloud has dispersed, and it wouldn't take too long for her to notice that I was behind her. So I lunged, throwing my sword into her back. She had a fraction of a second to turn around, before she crumpled, turning around to face me with shock in her eyes. I sheathed my now bloody sword, and upon seeing that the Templars were dead, bent down and closed the eyes of my fallen enemy, before whispering a farewell like I usually did.

 _"_ _ _Sei stato un degno combattente e spero che ora tu possa riposare in pace con orgoglio."__

Bartolomeo looked like he wanted to comment but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut- which was good for both him _and_ a certain male organ. He could mock me all he wanted to- but it was my way of coming to terms with the act of killing, and if he found it a problem then he could go and screw himself.

* * *

"Then you'll go into the ground! Kill them!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Why couldn't of he let me knock them out quietly? At least then I wouldn't have to deal with a large amount of guards. But __noooo__ _-_ that's the cowards way. Apparently. __Bastardo.__ I lunged forwards, aiming to strike him while he was distracted, but he had quicker reflexes then I anticipated. I could hear Bartolomeo shouting insults at his enemies, but I chose to ignore him, focusing on my combatant. I pushed forward with my sword before jumping back, causing the Templar to fall forwards. I kicked his knees out beneath him with my right leg, before stabbing him in the chest, killing him instantly. As he fell to the ground, I faced my other opponent, who had just stood by while I killed him. He looked a lot younger...maybe fifteen or sixteen tops? His hair was a very light blond..with blue eyes peering back at mine. But his was filled with fear. I hated that look in a young child's face- it brought back memories of sitting terrified, waiting for my grandparents to be home when I was younger. He didn't seem to want to kill me- in fact he looked in a state of shock. He was paler than me suffering from blood loss, and I could tell that it had been his first time killing. From how Ezio described my face when I first killed (of course, ignoring the bitchy mood I had been in) and his seemed to be akin to that. I twisted sharply, breaking my number one rule of turning your back to an enemy. But I had a good reason- for Bartolomeo, seeing that I wasn't going to kill him- charged towards the boy, sword outstretched and thirsting for blood. I stood in front of him, hastily blocking his blade- but not without a consequence. I had managed to push it away from myself, but it nicked my side- causing a small shallow wound. Thankfully my robes had deflected most of the blow. Still, I had learnt about not getting small wounds cleaned- as much as I loved my dad I didn't want to hallucinate again. I grimaced with pain, but pushed his sword to the side, lunging forward and grabbing his wrist. I twisted it harshly, disarming him, yet without hurting him. He could perhaps be saved-put into training until his later years.

 _"_ _T_ _raditore!"_

I shook my head violently, almost giving myself whiplash in the process. I was pissed off now- and my empty wrist clenched tightly. I glared at the man, finding him infuriating. The ironic thing is I actually quite liked him in the game- but not when he was being an insolent bastard. How _dare_ he assumed I was a traitor because I was defending a child. A child who got involved in the wrong crowd. Who would murder an innocent child because of a mistake? Did he know how much I had dedicated to this cause? Not as much as Ezio, or even Mario, but I dedicated the full range of my abilities. I trained as hard as I could for five years, just trying to keep up with Ezio and make myself less weak. I could defend myself and not become a liability.

" _Come osi! Sei un bastardo insolente!_ He-"

I hissed, pointing my free hand at the petrified boy behind me, who, despite having the chance many times, made no chance to make a move. He had a chance to stab me in the back many times, yet he never. Surely that meant something?

"-is an innocent child! _Una volta eri un bambino!_ Would you kill a child?"

I sheathed my sword as I heard someone drop down from nearby. I risked a glance and saw Ezio, strolling towards us with a concern on his face. I didn't know how much of the conflict he had heard, but beneath his concern I could see a glint of anger on his face. I wasn't sure who it was aimed at, but I could tell that he was furious. It was readable in his walk, the way his hand tensed on his sword, his mouth fixed in a half smirk half frown. He stepped inbetween us, pushing us both apart with a gentle push. Despite his anger he didn't forcibly push us apart, more like a guided movement.

" _Mi chiamo Ezio Auditore da Firenze. E tu?"_

"Bartolomeo d'Alviano."

He replied, as if our entire confrontation hadn't happened. Nope. I will not easily forget that he was willing to kill an innocent child. Ezio turned to face me, and in response his face softened.

"Why was he calling you a traitor _passerotto?"_

"I rescued him, there was no problem there."

I began, glancing at the child behind me who seemed to have calmed down slightly. I gestured to him while I looked at Ezio, continuing to speak as he raised his eyebrow. It was quite funny in all honesty.

"But we came back here, and rather then taking the guards out stealthily, he went for a full frontal assualt. Still, I did not argue, and we both took out all of the guards. All but this child. I spared his life seeing he was young, and made no move to attack me. Bartolomeo tried to stab him, but I deflected his blow and disarmed him, before we got into a shouting match."

It had just occured to me that Bartolomeo wasn't storming into his quarters to see Bianca, and it made me curious. But not curious enough to forget that I was in the middle of something important here. Ezio glanced at Bartolomeo, a slight look of disgust evident before he wiped it away, looking carefully neutral. While Assassin's cannot abide Templar's was a true enough fact, we had mercy. If there was no need for killing, then we would not kill. If someone proved to be redeemable, we would redeem. If there was a child involved, then if possible we would either knock them out or spare their lives. As such was the creed of an Assassin- Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. And it was something we closely abide- especially after the redemption of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

"And your side of the story?"

"We were fighting those _figlio di puttana_ when _she"_

He spat it out like I meant nothing, and I subconsciously clenched my fists. There was no point in shouting out obscenities at him- I was better off not dropping myself to his level. I have standards...okay maybe not very high ones.

"refused to let me take care of that one."

He shot a glare at the boy, and I realised how terrified he still was. I had no need in listening to Bartolomeo- otherwise we might be slightly screwed for our battle plan, and I had no need to cock that up for anybody...I had already almost made Ezio murder him- so it was better if I just tuned him out. Otherwise _I_ might be the one doing accidental murdering. He looked slightly confused, so I just decided to address him Italian. With any luck, he was local, and as such spoke Italian. It would make my life so much easier if he did.

 _"Allora... come ti chiami?"_

* * *

Translations

Una ripresa familiare – A Familiar Reprise

Porterò i tuoi pesi come ho giurato, e troverò conforto nella possibilità che troverai pace in qualunque cosa accada dopo. Riposa in pace. - I will carry your burdens as I have sworn to, and I will find comfort in the possibility that you will find peace in whatever happens next. Rest in peace.

Giuro che quando usciró da questa gabbia il mio unico pensiero sará spiccarvi dal tronco quelle teste di cazzo e ficcarvele su per il CULO! - I swear, once I'm free of this cage I'm going to make it my mission to sever EACH AND EVERY ONE of your FUCKING heads and SHOVE them up your FUCKING asses!

Sei stato un degno combattente e spero che ora tu possa riposare in pace con orgoglio. - You've been a worthy fighter and I hope you can rest in peace with pride now.

Traditore – Traitor

Come osi! Sei un bastardo insolente! - How dare you! You're an insolent bastard!

Mi chiamo Ezio Auditore da Firenze. E tu? - My name is Ezio Auditore from Florence. And you?

figlio di puttana – sons of bitches

Allora... come ti chiami? - Sooo...what's your name?

* * *

Author's Note

So let's face it- Isa would be even _more_ Jane Doe if she liked every single person that Ezio meets during the games. Right? She had to hate at _least_ one of them. And unfortunately for everybody, I chose Bartolomeo. At least we won't need him in a few chapters time. Right? God, I need to stop saying 'Right' otherwise someone will comment 'Left'. By the way, I haven't forgotten about Bianca- no she will be mentioned again next chapter (just, if I forget with all of my prelim stuff, somebody go 'Oh Cait, Bianca? Remember?' I won't mind)

On another note, I ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK OF PRELIMS LEFT. *SINGS HALLELUJAH OFF-KEY* Then I have more time for writing, and less revising to do!...until exams anyway. God, that's depressing. Anywho...something more cheerful. Uhm. I had snow? Yeah, that'll do. I've had snow _again_ this year- and it's been forever since I've seen a decent amount of snow. Not like America kinda snow..- I hope you are all okay if you are living in America, have my best wishes- but snow enough to keep me happy. Although it cancels my football since it's outside...sad.

Anywaysss

Keep Safe if you have really bad snow, and I hope everyone is doing okay

~A Currently stressed out and ill feeling Cait


	34. Chapter 34 - Agenda Nascosta

Secret sign- Shadows in the moonlight  
Clandestine- Flashes of a pale white  
Climb the highest peaks  
Of history

On Venetian stone  
I climb and clamber, cloaked in dark  
Pools of crimson sin  
On swollen throats I leave my mark

A love to hold  
A life to spend

Shadows in the Moonlight, by Miracle of Sound, released in 2012

* * *

The young boy was called Alexios, and he was fifteen, much like my estimate. Despite being terrified, he was surprisingly forthcoming with information. He was plucked from the streets and trained to fight for them. He never knew his parents- they upped and left him when he was just a boy. Alexios only joined the Templars because it was better then living on the streets. It was a justifiable point. However, I wasn't naive enough to take his story at first glance- I had precautions in place. We would not take him directly to the lair- instead we would confuse him by blinding him and taking him in many different directions, before taking him underground. Once there, we would walk him around, before taking him to one of the safehouses left for this reason. That way, until it was proven that he would be loyal and not a spy, he would never know the true location of the lair. We would also arrange an assassin each day to tail him from afar, and for the doors to be watched. Normally it would involve interrogation, but he was still young and we did not wish to alarm or upset him. Regardless of allies. During my small conversation with him, Ezio had managed to calm down Bartolomeo, and took him inside his quarters. I had sent Alexios off with one of the Assassins, giving them strict instructions that I knew they would follow to the letter. They knew they had to take the words of a senior assassin seriously, unless they were at risk to someone else's life or the integrity of the assassin order. Then, and only then, could they be excused from doing so. For as long as it lasted, a calm Bartolomeo was amazing...until I could hear a loud cursing coming from the centre of the house. I turned sharply, and paced towards the quarters, seeing Ezio standing near Bartolomeo who was screaming the house down.

 _"Voi figli di puttana! Pensi di poter farla franca con il rapimento della mia Pantasilea? Cazzo, vigliacchi! Ti taglio i cazzi e li spingo nel culo! E io non sarò ancora finito! Ti farò implorare pietà!"_

That was certainly...colourful. I wasn't sure which rant was worse- the first one or the second. Of course, that also highlighted something to me. If Pantasilea wasn't in his quarters...then that meant one of two things- she was either..deceased, or she was with the other kidnapped mercenaries. I didn't even want to consider that she might be dead..but she could be in either scenario right now- I had no way of knowing which. She was a person- and I hated to think that she might be dead because of me. And before you argue, or somebody else does, that it wasn't my fault, it wholeheartedly _was._ Because if I had never come here, all those years ago, and I had just stayed in my own time, then she would be alive and happy. But I couldn't allow myself to dwell on that for the moment, I had to have hope that she was alive. Nothing told me that she wasn't alive, and if the other mercenaries were alive then by any hope she would be alive too. What would the Templar's have to gain by killing an innocent woman? A woman who couldn't even defend herself? As far as the Templars knew, the mercenaries had no connections with the Assassins, and even if they found out about the newly formed relationship, Pantasilea wouldn't know anything. Or at least, nothing about the Assassins. That was a good logical step right?

* * *

And so, Bartolomeo promised that while we left to rescue Pantasilea and the other mercenaries, he would gather his men to be ready for a siege. If you recap the games missions, it isn't too long until we finally end Rodrigo. An apple should be showing up sooner or later, but then again the timeline is convoluted by this point. Last we had heard, the Templars had two apples, but other than that we weren't sure. They kept their soldiers in the dark about it, and those who did know could only tell us certain things like 'it possesses an untold power' and 'it can warp a man's mind'. That didn't help us very much, and it didn't even tell us _where_ the second apple came from. In regards to ancient artefacts, we hadn't investigated another tomb- the last scroll didn't give a location, and didn't give us any clues. So if we were hoping to find something out using that, that was already a dead end. Even with the Assassin's texts at our use, all they could find were 'undecipherable code', with the only word being made out was that they were written by Altaïr. Myself and Ezio had never actually seen said text, being quite a journey away, and it was too valuable to risk sending it via bird. We had made plans to go back and visit Monteriggioni after this was all over, because I knew that Ezio was missing his family, and I was missing Dario, Eliza and Carlo. I couldn't wait to see how they had progressed since the last time I had saw them- I had heard bits and pieces via letter but it just wasn't the same.

"Ezio?"

I looked towards him, remembering about my little cut on the side of my ribs. It was best to clean it so I didn't end up ill for another time. Or have Ezio wanting to kill me. I quite like being on his good side thank you very much. Anyway, wound. Sure it was shallow, as a result of my quick reflexes, but from small seeds shall a great tree grow. Or at least, I think that was how that expression went. I could be wrong. Either way, it wasn't supposed to be used in that context in the very least.

" _Sì Passerotto?"_

Beneath his smile I could see the fury that lingered beneath, barely being hidden by his taut smile. His eyes were hard, tensed in that way when he was angry but didn't want a confrontation. Say what you want about me, but I liked to think that while I couldn't lie to save my life, I was decent at reading people. Especially Ezio. It was hard for me to tell where his anger lied, and I knew that if I asked straight out then there would be no chance in getting an answer. He would clam up and refuse to tell me. So I decided to just skirt around the issue for now, continuing with my original query.

"Can we stop somewhere for fifteen minutes or so? Just to clean my side up?"

 _"_ _Perché,_ what happened?"

Okay please for the love of my life, do not go apeshit or murder Bartolomeo. Please. We could do with his help- even with the Thieves, the Pope's army, and the few trained assassins we had, it would still be difficult. It would be easier if we had him and his mercenaries to back us up.

"Please don't murder him-IgotasmallwoundbyBartolomeowhendefendingtheboy."

I was hoping that by saying that in a large burst he wouldn't realise what exactly I had said, and that he would just gloss over it. But as per usual he picked up on the words 'I', 'wound' and 'Bartolomeo'. And his eyes flashed menacingly, no longer trying to mask his anger. If Bartolomeo was next to us right now, I would have no doubts that he would be dead. Very. Dead. Ezio could be...overprotective to say the least.

 _" _Quel coglione! Come osa ferire la mia ragazza per avere un cuore! Gli farò rimpiangere il giorno in cui è nato!"__

 _ _Okay...__ maybe more like a guard dog. He could be vicious when aggravated. And unfortunately, Bartolomeo had just achieved that, with a large degree of success. I put my hands on his shoulders, and despite the height difference attempted to calm him down. It was surprising how rattled he could get because of one act. He blinked before cutting off his rant sharply, looking down at me with some degree of worry, but also with a hint of the anger remaining.

"Right..wound..we'll deal with that first."

I nodded slowly, beginning to think that perhaps he might forget about potentially killing him afterwards. I mean, it hurt, sure, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. And I told him about it for once, so maybe that would help keep him calm- yeah, I'm kind of a fan of hiding injuries that I deem 'small.' It landed me in enough trouble with Ezio- even if I told him off for doing the same thing. We truly were a pair.

 _" _..Poi lo ucciderò."__

He muttered, underneath his breath. Considering that, I got the impression that he didn't mean for me to hear that. I just closed my eyes, pinched my nose, and nudged him harshly. It seemed to work wonders- I should write a book about 'how to keep your partner in check', but then again that might cause me to end up in jail. Who knows?

* * *

The icy piece of fabric assaulted my ribs, bringing about harsh pain and a burning sensation. For every second the ruthless assault stopped, my ribs fought back with even more tenacity. For such a small cut, it was certainly worth it's weight. I fought my body's impulse to right back, to rear away from what was causing me pain, otherwise I would not heal. Why did dirt like to assault my body, even more so then the sword and Templars themselves. It was odd.

"Easy Isa, stop fidgeting. I'll...get it over with as soon as possible."

I was getting the feeling that he wasn't going to forget this incident anytime soon, especially with how he drifted off slightly in the middle of his sentence. No doubt thinking of a certain man who might get killed if I didn't tell him that he would regret it. And I would no doubt have to remind him many times- because Ezio has a memory like a sieve when it came to me. Okay, that sounded weird out of context. I didn't mean it like he always forgets about me, I meant as in he had a one track mind when it came to 'protect me' as he so eloquently puts it.

"Ezio!"

I ended up hissing half way through the sentence because he applied pressure to my cut, causing me to wince. It was painful alright! Don't call me wimp when it genuinely hurt! I don't have a very high pain tolerance, and there wasn't a particularly effective way to improve that without self harming myself. And it wasn't worth that- I had heard of people self harming in my school (yes, even though I was by myself most of the time, rumours did still reach my ears) and I knew it would never end well. Even If I was doing it for a hypothetical reason.

"..do not kill Bartolomeo. We need him and if you kill him then we will have to conjure another army out of air."

He sighed dramatically, making it seem like I had asked him to do the hardest thing imaginable. 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent', ringing any bells Ezio? It may sound like I'm taking it out of proportion but I know what he's like- he __would__ actually do it if he believed it was in my best interests. And as much as I hated to admit it- we sort of did need him. Even if he was an asshole.

 _"_ After?"

My answer was short, sharp, and immediate, brandishing my tongue like a sword.

"EZIO AUDITORE!"

"Alright, alright."

He muttered, washing his cloth out with clean water. The wound itself had managed to clot, and after a final dab, Ezio placed the cloth down, before proceeding to dab dry it with a clean cloth, with the wound finally calming down in response. It was better to have it clean, rather than have it dirty and infected. Infections could be lethal in this age..as I had learned from experience. He then grabbed a bandage (even though the wound itself would be fine with just a plaster, but that's not been invented yet), and gently wound it around my waist, even though it was slightly excessive. But it was providing a shield, and with any luck, it would prevent my robes from irritating it. Once he was satisfied that it was tight and secure, he tied it off, before tucking the edges into the bandage itself. He passed me my under shirt, and I shrugged it on, making sure to tuck it into my legging-like bottoms. I liked to look neat, plus it helped when it came to free-running. Then he passed me my robes, and I put them on, feeling the telltale weight and comfort that came from them. I then wrapped my belt around my waist, and made sure it was secured, going over each of my weapons, making sure that they were safe, and weren't at chance of falling out if I was running. Can you imagine what it would be like if I was running, my sword fell out, and thwacked somebody over the head just because I was careless? Yeah, no. So that's why I was over cautious. Going on a tangent (no, that isn't a maths joke, if I had to pick a side, it would be the hypotenuse. It's got the largest reward), I was dreading this impromptu rescue. I had no idea what state Pantasilea or the mercenaries would be in, and it was making me nervous. You could argue that it was a fear of the unknown, but that would make me afraid of everything. And as much as I may be a coward, hiding behind a fake persona to get respect, I wasn't afraid of everything. I'm not afraid of Ezio, or the Venetian Thieves, or even Bartolomeo, despite our previous disagreements, but the one thing I was afraid of, and one I was willing to admit to, was that I was afraid of losing somebody I loved again. It had happened too many times, and I don't think I could cope with losing someone else. But in this profession, it was a bad fear to have- just my presence here could accelerate Ezio's death, or postpone it- and that was what terrified me the most- becoming alone in a time where I shouldn't belong. And yet, I find myself filled with a longing to belong.. a longing that I wasn't sure could ever fulfil.

* * *

After our slight detour, we set out to rescue the mercenaries, with the stinging of my ribs finally subsiding underneath the comforting bandage. We investigated the area surrounding Bartolomeo's quarters, after Alexios and the note on a guards body directed us to an area nearby. It wasn't an exact location, but it told us that they should be alive, and that they wouldn't be far. Which was a positive- because at least there wasn't a long distance to travel that we were ill-prepared for. Ignoring the brief headache that using my sight gave me (according to Ezio, he experienced the same for the first couple of years using his Eagle Vision, and that it gradually went away with time,) I had managed to track the guards part of the way, before having to briefly stop as my head began to pound. I blinked rapidly, massaging my temples, before I continued on, ignoring the building pain in my forehead. I was mostly used to it by now, having relied on my sight for such a long period of time (and having pondered if I'd always had it, or whether I had just received it when I came here) but it did annoy me to no end. I looked at Ezio as we strolled through the town, hoods down and trying to blend in, when I deviated from the paths. After all, they could kill the hostages if we were seen, so it was best if we scoped the buildings first. Fortunately, on top of being relatively easy to scale, the stone buildings also had many ropes interweaving between them making it easy to go from building to building. On top of that, the overhangs made it easy to both air assassinate and made it hard for them to spot us. I never thought I'd be so grateful for ancient architectural choices, but there we go. Soon enough we had managed to duck down an alley and scale the buildings, becoming obscured from the busy Venetian streets. It was mid afternoon by now, so it was filled with workers and citizens alike. Unfortunately, it also meant there was a larger patrol… platoon… squad?… of Guards, making it ten times more difficult to move via the rooftops, which was unfortunate considering it was one of the easiest ways to travel. As I looked out for the mercenaries, (having to try to distinguish the various paths, which wasn't improving my headache, let me tell you) Ezio concentrated on making sure we encountered no guards, by relying on his own sight. I was, admitably, jealous, that he could use his without pain, but I'm hoping that maybe one day I could use mine similarly. But knowing my non-existent luck as of late, that day will probably be fifteen years in the future. Unfortunately, there were too many paths, and we didn't have enough time to distinguish each path from which. Or rather I couldn't. So we settled for plan B- ambushing one of the rooftops and having Ezio interrogate them. I would've done it, but they still didn't know that I existed, and we were trying to keep that unknown for as long as we could humanly manage. It came in handy sometimes- for women could be severely underestimated..coupled with my demeanour and people often think that I was innocent and that I couldn't hurt a fly. They were half right I suppose- I was that once upon a time, but I gave that up to be with Ezio.

"Wait here."

Ezio snuck up to a lonesome guard while I made sure my hood was pulled up, and sat crouched down in the middle of the roof, allowing my eyes reprieve. As I adjusted to the word coming back into colour, Ezio silently stood up, before rapidly wrapping his arm around the guard's throat, and extending his hidden blade so that it was hanging over his throat. We had an unspoken rule that if they were cooperative then we would merely knock them out for a few hours. There was no need for senseless killing after all. I couldn't make out what they were saying, (I was a fair distance away) but I could tell from Ezio's stance that they were being cooperative. The point was further proven as I saw him move his arm towards him, and the way he carefully laid the body on the ground that he was merely out cold. I turned my head to look at Ezio, who had a triumphant but grim look on his face. I didn't have to ask why he held that face, because he almost immediately confirmed my thoughts.

"Being held in different places throughout the Costello District. She confirmed that the mercenaries were more than likely alive, but didn't know about any women with them."

I took a breath in..I'd hate to see how Bartolomeo would react if his love was...killed. I doubted it would be pretty, but then again, when was anything relating to death defined as 'pretty'? I'll answer it for you- nothing.

* * *

Translations

Agenda Nascosta – Hidden Agenda

Voi figli di puttana! Pensi di poter farla franca con il rapimento della mia Pantasilea? Cazzo, vigliacchi! Ti taglio i cazzi e li spingo nel culo! E io non sarò ancora finito! Ti farò implorare pietà! - You sons of a bitch! Do you think you can get away with kidnapping my Pantasilea? Fucking cowards! I'll cut your cocks off and push them up your ass! And I will still not be finished! I will make you beg for mercy!

Sì Passerotto? - Yes little Sparrow?

Perché – Why?

Quel coglione! Come osa ferire la mia ragazza per avere un cuore! Gli farò rimpiangere il giorno in cui è nato! - That asshole! How dare he hurt my girl for having a heart! I will make him regret the day he was born!

Poi lo ucciderò. - Then I will kill him

* * *

Author's Note

PRELIMS ARE OVER PEOPLE. I am _incredibly_ happy. I don't have to worry anymore until the actual exams...which are a few months away. Three, I think. Anyway, this means I have more time to write and they can stop being so late! Whoop! I actually do have an idea of where this is going- up until the end of AC 2 that is. I have semi-plans for the sequel, (not the AC 3 one I have one chapter written of, the one I talked about so many chapters ago), and I even have the last chapter of this segment done. Before I've even got there! So that means that I'll upload the last two chapters up on the last day, but that won't be for a while yet.

On a side note, I got a massive poster in my room from a shop nearby me when I went out with my Uncle the other week. It has all of the assassins up to Evie and Jacob, so that if I ever need inspiration, I can just look and stare at Ezio and Altaïr. It's so coollll. Funnily enough, I actually have the first couple of chapters of about half a million different stories started, for different fandoms. I have one surrounding 'Ash Ketchum Betrayed' which is _incredibly_ unoriginal, go figure, and one surround Bucky and an adoptive daughter, and Tony with Peter (with Aunt May out of the picture, again, unoriginal). Perhaps once I've worked on them a bit more, I might release them. I have no clue.

How is everybody, especially since it's been a while since I've done such a long AN. I don't even know if people read this, but meh. It's here anyway. I hope that everybody is okay, and are not too stressed out like I've been for the past couple of weeks.

~Cait.

 **Edit ~ 27/2/19 ~ Changed all instances of 'Bianca' to 'Pantasilea'. Apparently I remembered wrong and got them the wrong way round. 'Bianca' is a sword, '** **Pantasilea' is his WIFE.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Guasti

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess.

Run, Snow Patrol, Final Straw, released in 2003

* * *

The first location didn't look too bad. The cages were spread out, and there was only a few Templars guarding them. The prisoners didn't look too bad- save for a few scratches and cuts, but from this distance they looked relatively alright. I could only hope that the rest of the locations would be the same. We were both crouched on the roof, marking out how many Templars there were, so we could plan our attack. It had to be swift but quiet- otherwise the other locations could catch wind and execute the prisoners. I would not let them die just because I was careless

"I count five."

I whispered, seeing only five Templars glowing their usual dark blue. Their paths which were glowing like a line of cats eyes on a road, mostly consisted of looping the road, with two of them coming close to the cages where they ended abruptly. Ezio shuffled, as I caught sight of the golden glow in his eyes, before he squinted, before turning to look at me with his beautiful eyes.

"There's seven- one is on the roof opposite."

He gestured towards where the Templar was walking- somehow having not seen us- and I saw that he looped the roofs, as well as going down and patrolling for a bit. It was unusual- they mostly just stayed in one area.

"..and another is just hiding behind the second cage."

I looked towards where he was mentioning, and noticed a faint blue hue that was mostly hidden behind the huge cage. I nodded before grabbing my bow off my back, grabbing it's ornate body with a steady hand. I grabbed an arrow- a poison one so that I didn't have to land a killing blow on the Templar opposite- and nocked it, with Ezio standing up in preparation.

"I'll cover you from up here."

He nodded and scaled down, as I aimed my arrow at the patroling Templar on the roof. It was a fair distance, but I could see him clearly. Even not using my sight. I guess that was a positive of doing this mission in the day. Although I would still rather the night because it would be easier to not be seen. I aimed the bow up, turning it on it's side in order to improve my accuracy. It didn't matter where it hit- as long as it hit somewhere. At least I didn't have the added pressure of trying to aim a killing blow- not with so many things on my mind. Finally settling with my aim, I let it fly, with the arrow cutting through the air without so much as a sound. For a minute, I was fearful that perhaps I had been wrong, and that it wouldn't make it across, but it embedded into the Templars arm, spreading the poison in his bloodstream. As soon as I saw them buckle, I knew that it had worked. The idea of the poison was that it would paralyse the entire body, by tensing the muscles so that they were no longer operable. It would slow the heart, but would not kill. The poison would then eat at the cells in the body, and attack the organs and tissues systematically, killing them with a high speed. It sounds painful, but due to the paralytic aspect, they didn't feel any pain. Or at least, from what I've been told they wouldn't feel any. It would be like drifting off to sleep. I then switched back into my sight, and located Ezio's purple form, who was currently hiding in a tree. I looked to the front of him, and noticed that there was a guard approaching Ezio. I couldn't make the shot, but I could use one of my smoke bomb arrows. It was soundless other than the initial sound of the arrow impacting the stone, and only generated a small but thick cloud of smoke. The Templar was further enough separated from the others that they wouldn't notice the cloud of smoke. So I nocked the arrow with a grey tip, and let it go, causing it to land right in front of the Templar. I saw Ezio leap from the tree, and land on the Templar (appearing as a brief mix of purple and blue) before he threw the suddenly darkening body in the tree. I supposed it hid him at least. I ignored the fact that he must be strong in order to lift his body- now was not a great time to get side tracked with a dirty mind. My supposedly innocent mind.

* * *

I kept an arrow knocked as I watched over Ezio. We had long since dispatched all of the enemies, so now Ezio was just going around, cutting the ropes that were causing the cages to stay shut. The sky was beginning to dim, like the battery on a phone, so we didn't have much time left to get to the other locations. We had managed to narrow it down to two further locations, one that was excessively large, and one that was even smaller then the one we had just occupied. We still had yet to establish where Pantasilea was being held, but it didn't make too much of a difference otherwise. We would still save them all- it was wrong to leave them to their potential deaths, even if we didn't need their help. If I had been sitting so still back from where I was from, I would've gone stir crazy. But now, I was used to it. Patience was the name of the game for an Assassin, and was something you learned to have great amounts of. There was no 'I'll go in guns blazing, if I die I'll just respawn.'. No, this was life, our life, my life, and once you were dead there was no coming back. So you learned to be careful, and the best you could be, otherwise you would be dead faster then you could shout 'Marston'. Hehe. Anyway, once Ezio had released them, he conversed with one of them, before he climbed back up the building that I was perched on, feet remaining perfectly balanced on the edge. I sheathed my bow, hooking it safely on my back, before I stood up and turned to face Ezio, who had since rapidly scaled the building with grace and agility that I struggled to muster at the best of times.

"We'll head to the smaller area first- you can handle that if you want. It'll be good practise."

Sometimes, despite everything going on, I forget that _Ezio_ _è il mio mentore._ I wasn't deaf, and I had heard Ezio call me his _'il suo maestro assassino'_ on top of his usual _Passerotto_. Technically I had never been inducted into the Assassins properly- as in, having the insignia burned into my finger...wasn't looking towards that- so I was still an Apprentice as much as he was still an Assassin. Although, I didn't doubt that he would probably become a Master Assassin soon- it was just a little nagging feeling. Plus, I was nowhere near good enough to even consider becoming a master assassin- there were many more people who were both better and more skilled then me. Speaking of Ezio however, it was his birthday in a couple of months. That gave me time to think of a present. His birthday was on the 24th of June..and there was only a month left till the date arrived. And much like usual, I had no idea what to get him. I had already gotten him the best pouch money could buy, and I didn't think we could do anything more currently to upgrade the hidden blade, nor his sword. I could make him some bombs but I would do that for anyone and do it on a normal day. I had a lack of anything special to get him for his birthday yet I was determined to get at least something unique. Or something different, and that he could appreciate. But I was unsure, and I felt like that was a bad thing. I was supposed to be his partner yet I struggled to buy him anything for his birthday. I felt like a cake was too boring, and could be easily (and made better) made by a cook, and I couldn't think of anything Assassin wise that he could possibly want either. I wasn't a very creative person, and I couldn't play an instrument to save my life- the only thing I could do efficiently was speak English and Italian, yet even that I could only do because I had been taught it from birth. Not like I could use that to get him a birthday gift anyway. My half finished degree was especially useless because, well, no modern technology existed. So that wasn't even considerable. I could force myself to learn an instrument, but unless I, A. Found a Tutor, and B. Managed to learn a piece in the short time I had between assassinations, I had no chance. What could I do?! His armour was impeccable, the blacksmith couldn't improve upon it (I never thought I'd say it, but I really hate you right now Altaïr.), and his swords were the best that we could upgrade currently. Maybe Maria could give me some advice...hang on a minute...I have an idea!

* * *

I crouched down low, my back feeling empty without my bow and quiver rested on it. I had lent it to Ezio in order to cover me like I did for him, my bow being more silent then his pistol. The grass shifted around me as I stayed stock still, remembering my training from all those years ago. Even now that I could do it, I still couldn't look at grass the same way again. _'_ _Try not to fight against the grass- rather move with it'_ he said.. first thing I did after mastering it was to 'mow' the lawn. With hidden blades. Lethally. The inner masochist in me enjoyed it. No, I'm not ashamed. I quickly pulled my hood up firmly- a habit of mine- and watched with silver eyes the path of the guard I'm awaiting to ambush. The idea was that I would spring up, wrap my left hand around his mouth and stab him in the back with my hidden blade, before dragging him back into the thick grass. Simple. In theory anyway, I'm hoping it's the same in reality. I'm not someone to be cocky however. The Templar took his sweet merry time to move over to where I was, and I was beginning to get antsy. I had patience, but it was a different matter entirely when lives were potentially on the line. We didn't have time to waste on taking unnecessary time. As he finally walked past, I sprang, using my back foot to propel me forward. Smoothly, I wrapped my hand around his throat like I planned. Without allowing him to make a noise, I released my loyal hidden blade, as it went towards the Templar, eager to meet his back. With the disgusting noise that I had grown to ignore, the blade successfully met his back, embedding itself in a deadly version of a hug. The body went limp, as I tugged backwards, settling back into my crouching position as the body laid next to me, the occupant dying instantly. I reached over and closed his eyes, before freezing as a Templar walked right by me. I could feel my heart in my throat as I fought the instinct to breathe heavily. Even the small motion could give me away. He hadn't even seen me yet- I could get out of it. I had been trained for this goddammit! But as I slowly suffered, my training, both intense and old, had gone out of the metaphorical window.

"Polo?"

He called out, as I switched back to my normal sight. My hazel eyes were a lot harder to spot then bright silver ones. The reason I remembered that was because a couple of years ago, I had almost been found due to my eyes. Thankfully, I had saw them coming due to my sight, and so moved quietly to another location, disengaging my silvered eyes. I had yet to come out with a name for it- I had referred to it as 'my sight'. Anyway, I had never forgotten about it since. It was hard to forget- and it reinforced a valuable lesson- something as simple as that could lead to a downfall.

"Come on Polo, this isn't funny."

Something told me that the guy who was lying next to me was this 'Polo'. Who even is called Polo? Assuming it's a first name. As I shuffled backwards slowly, I accidentally knocked into the deceased Templar's arm, creating a thunk as my boot met metal. For a minute I prayed that he hadn't heard it, but he turned slowly around on his heel, rather anticlimactically.

"Po-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as an arrow pierced through his head, startling me. It was a close call for sure, and as I looked up, I raised my hand (just up to my head, not trying to alert everyone to myself) in the air, acknowledging his shot, and offering his thanks. I could barely see him, but I could make out the gesture of him nodding his hand. See, from that experience, I learned another thing-always move the limbs out of your way beforehand. Most of that situation could have been avoided if I had been more careful. A thought had come to me suddenly now that I was in the clear (for the minute,) and I stifled a laugh. It wasn't even that funny- but the name 'Polo' reminded me of a certain little game called Marco Polo. Can you imagine if that guy was called Polo Marco? I would feel so sorry for them. Although I'd probably be the only one to get the joke. Actually..Niccolo Polo was a thing. Whether anyone had actually heard of Marco was another thing entirely. Anyway, I snapped back to attention, carefully separating the grass in front of me. I kept using my normal vision, able to make out two more Templars. Rather than many cages, there was one, holding everybody. The two remaining Templars were conversing with one another, seemingly oblivious to both me and their deceased colleagues. Sometimes I really could appreciate how oblivious they could be- and here I thought it was a flaw in game design. Nope. I doubted they would willingly part however, so remaining in my position, I made a gesture towards Ezio, using that strange sign language that I knew a few pieces of. I wasn't proficient, nor was I fluent, but I was confident that he would get the gist of what I was trying to say. Or at least I hoped so. I managed to string out which was no doubt a garbled sentence (not a spoken one, granted), that mainly consisted of the gesture for cover, two, me, and backup. Whether he had understood it or not, I moved towards the duo silently, knowing that even if Ezio hadn't understood what I was trying to gesticulate, he would cover me nonetheless. I couldn't do what the other Assassin's could do- walk up and merely stab them both, because I lacked the upper body strength. Luckily, I had managed to adapt the technique, so that while I could do it, I needed to disrupt one. Like a vicious viper, I lunged, with my hidden blades acting like a viper's fangs, albeit without the venom. As I kicked out ones back legs, causing him to buckle due to his surprise, my hidden blade found purchase in the other's ribs, the man having turned fast enough to avoid a direct blow to the ribs. He didn't have time to attack me however, because Ezio's arrow found purchase in his chest, killing him instantly. I ignored his collapsing body, turning to the guard who I had tripped up moments prior. I quickly ended him, not seeing the point in prolonging pain, and retracted my hidden blades. I closed their eyes, did my usual thing, and returned to Ezio, who was standing on the roof with my bow in his hand. Our eyes met as I regained a breath- we just had one location left to check, and the feeling of dread in my stomach returned with a frightening force.

* * *

We settled upon a different approach for the final, and arguably most important location. It was so large and so crowded that there was really no point in only one of us infiltrating. It was difficult to make any shots, and with the area being so wide and uncovered, there wasn't one good place to settle upon. So we settled for having the both of us infiltrate, together. We had counted around twenty guards thus far, which was one of the biggest infiltrations I had been involved in. Normally, we wouldn't attempt something this big without any advanced planning, but we didn't get that option this time. Like I have iterated many times, we simply didn't have time to plan, so we had to make it up as we go. So this was how I found myself crouched near Ezio, watching our surroundings with silver and gold eyes respectively. Our first cage was one that was slightly different- it seemed to be made out of some sort of metal, with a few of Bartolomeo's mercenaries in there. From what Bartolomeo had told us (well, Ezio. We weren't on speaking terms yet) several of those kidnapped were what he deemed as high ranking. And the previous people we rescued had told us that the remainder of those missing were those who were highly ranked. It would make sense that they were in the largest base- it was the best defended and seemed to be defended by many of their best fighters. But we would see what the Templars definition of 'best' truly was. Anyway, I had never had a cocky attitude, and it was not the best time to develop one. I had witnessed what cockiness could do, and how it could affect people, and I did not wish to ever have it. I looked at Ezio and he nodded, so I snuck up behind Templar one, wrapped my hand around his throat, and stabbed him, before dragging him (albeit with some difficulty) back into the bushes. Learning from experience, I made sure to tug his legs out of my way, as Ezio quickly took another Templar out with the ease that only a well experienced person would have. After making sure that there was no uncovered limbs, and that we could move without being detected, we progressed from one piece of shrubbery to hiding high on one of the buildings. I turned to my left, watching warily, as I saw someone standing over a various set of bushes. I turned towards Ezio, before nodding in the Templars direction, before reaching into my quiver and retrieving a poison arrows. These arrows were specialised, as they had a hollow shaft filled with poison, and the shaft itself was narrower, so that it was subtle. As the arrow itself was so small, it flew much better aerodynamically, but wasn't good at injuring. But that was okay, because that wasn't what it's job was. I knocked it, and upon seeing that Ezio was approving, lined up the shot. The poison in my arrows were the ones in the game- while slowly killing the target, it caused them to hallucinate and act out, making it useful in this instance as one Templar could potentially wipe out a number of them without arousing suspicion. And unlike the games, where the poison wouldn't affect people who were 'a high level' so to speak, this poison affected anyone it came into contact with. They would die unless given the antidote in a timely manner (because I was paranoid about poisoning myself, I always kept the antidote in one of my pouches) although death could be held off if a certain herb was consumed. I, for once in my life, _didn't_ make the poison so I had no clue what it was made of, nor did I know the logistics of it. And I think I would rather not know. I'll stick to my super basic chemistry thanks. Once I was satisfied, I let my arrow fly, with the string making a satisfying twang. The arrow embedded itself in the Templars back, before it snapped, falling out easily. As it was designed to. As he began out, causing several nearby Templar's to move towards him, Ezio approached the cage, slicing the latch with ease. Meanwhile, the poisoned Templar was flailing wildly with his sword, landing blows on several Templars, even wounding several of them. Ezio released a few of the captives, and I was relieved to find out they were unhurt. That was one cage down...how many others were left to go?

* * *

Translations

Guasti – Faults

è il mio mentore – is my mentor

il suo maestro assassino – his little master assassin

Passerotto – little Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

I'm on time! First time in a couple of weeks, that's for sure. Unfortunately, I have no idea how long being on time will be a thing, since majority of my teachers are saying 'don't stop revising now'. Great. I literally _just_ finished Prelims. _Can't I have a break?_

Answer: No. But at least I've passed all my prelims for now. Now, I need to go eat, because it's 10 past 8 in the evening and I haven't had my tea (supper? dinner?) yet, so I'm ravenous.

I hope you guys are having a less stressful time then me,

~Cait

 **Edit ~ 27/2/19 ~ Changed all instances of 'Bianca' to 'Pantasilea'. Apparently I remembered wrong and got them the wrong way round. 'Bianca' is a sword, '** **Pantasilea' is his WIFE.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Una Verità Dura

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

Demons, by Imagine Dragons, on the album Night Visions, released in 2012

* * *

It was the last cage that we had to open. The last one that could possibly hold Pantasilea. If she was not in there, I did not wish to know where she could possibly be, or what they could have possibly done. And as much as I hated Bartolomeo for the way he treated my Isa, I did not wish the pain of losing a loved one on anyone. I had gone through it, and it hurt more then the deadliest blade strike could ever accomplish. Isa had held up extremely well during our impromptu rescue mission- and considering that we had never done something on this scale, it was impressive. Despite her earlier near encounter with a Templar, she had been done as I had trained her to- she did not hyperventilate, kept her cool, and did not give herself away. I am sure that had I not fired that arrow, she could have recovered. It was just sheer unlucky that she accidentally nudged her foot against the Templar's arm- it was an easy mistake that any experienced Assassin could make. But judging from her actions during our final infiltration to the last base, she seemed to have learned from it and built upon it. Pride came to me like a loyal dog to it's master- she had evolved and progressed from that little lost girl I had rescued those years ago. A girl who could not climb, defend herself, and had little to know confidence had changed into a girl who could climb at a speed rivalling me, defend herself to where even I would struggle to penetrate her tough walled defences, and had more confidence then she had previously. Sometimes she would return to that self-conscious state, but I was slowly working on that as her training went on. Becoming an Assassin was not all fun and games after all. I had never gotten over, nor could I even attempt to, how beautiful Isa looked in her customary robes, with them clinging to her body with grace, and bringing out her soft eyes. I was glad about many things surrounding Isa, and while some may think that I was glad about her coming here (which I was, do not get me wrong), I was glad that she was able to adapt, even if it required effort on her part. Can you imagine what it would have been like, being thrown from one, seemingly more advanced time, back to one that you believed did not exist? It would be jarring to say the least. Many would not be able to adapt, and like animals who moved from climate to climate without adapting, they would have died. This was the same for Isa. Now she was like _un vortice vizioso._ She had managed to adapt her fighting style to suit her, and it had been working better for her then mine would have ever done. Not once had she mentioned ever missing her time, so I was not sure of her issues on the matter. A small part of me, the selfish part, wanted her to stay permanently, regardless of whatever was going on at her home, but the larger part wished for her to do whatever she wished to, regardless of my input. I think I would be devastated had I been left by her, but my ultimate goal is to keep her safe and happy.

* * *

I was once again reminded of both how much she had changed but how little she had changed demeanour wise. She still held her compassion despite how much she had been forced to change. She would never kill for no reason, she was always justified. She never prolonged suffering, she always shortened it to the best of her ability. Some assassin's grew to love the blood rush they felt when killing someone, enjoying the power they held and felt. They had no compassion or remorse. Isa seemed to be the opposite- while she could come to terms about the decisions she was forced to make, she could never truly shake the remorse she felt. She hated to kill, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change it. And I was grateful for that. I could never see her as a ruthless killer- and I was glad that I never would have to. Isa reached forward and quickly silenced a Templar who she had managed to catch by herself. She quickly silenced her with a hidden blade to the back, before lying her next to her comrade. We were just a few metres away from the final cage, but from the angle where I was, I could see no female looking woman. And I was afraid that this might be a failure. Or at the very least a partial failure. I knew what one person who lost a loved one looked like...and like I said before, I wouldn't dare wish it on anyone. That was something both me and Isa could agree on. We were very similar her and I- in both that we lost family, and in ideology. We agreed on so many things- and if I was a man who believed in fate then I would say that we are two halves of a whole. Our plan was mapped out to the best of our ability- we would take out as many of the Templar's as we could, before we released the latch, attempting to rescue those who were still captured. And aid those who were injured. But it was nowhere near as easy as that plan seemed on paper. There was a high likelihood that one of us would get seen, because no matter how our skills were, or how stealthily we were, the odds were against us. Especially with the light levels. They could be harsh and unforgiving at the best of times. We would have to be extremely lucky. I was an okay assassin, but I wasn't foolhardy. I looked at Isa, before pointedly nudging my head to the two Templars who were standing guard in front of the cage. She nodded, brows furrowing, before I turned back to face them, my leg bent in preparation to spring. I sprung, Isa following suit, as I stabbed my blade into his neck, before lowering him to the ground. Isa did the same, but by stabbing her target in the back, before lying them together. I snuck over to the cage, leaving Isa hidden in the grass bush, as I took the blade out of my hidden blade, and sliced open the piece of rope keeping the metal door shut. It swung open, as I caught it, allowing it to slowly open. Much to my relief it didn't make a noise, and while I stood guard Isa crept in, telling the captives to hush in softly spoken Italian. Using her hidden blade, she cut their legs and hands apart from each other, allowing them to flee.

 _" _Qualcuno ha visto Pantasilea?"__

She got a chorus of 'no's until one young man came up to her and whispered under his breath an answer. The reply was in a heavily accented voice, which to me, sounded like French. Why he didn't reply in Italian was none of my business.

"A Templar came and took 'er a few nights 'go. We aven't 'een 'er since."

She thanked him in English this time, before telling him to flee to safety. He nodded, but said that if we ever needed help, he would help us regardless of Bartolomeo's views on the matter. I wasn't sure if that degree of loyalty was a good thing or not. But we could need all of the help we could get. After we let them all out, I shut the gate, before going back into the grass, as Isa's brown eyes became lit up in a bright silver. She had a brief grimace of pain, before she whispered in my direction that she could see where they went. I took a step back and allowed her to track while I kept an eye out for any remaining Templars. We were loosing the last bit of light we could cling to, but we still hadn't found Pantasilea. I could only hope that we found her, one way or another.

* * *

We had both mutually agreed to check the building she had led us to. She confirmed, to the best of her ability, that the last place Pantasilea was, was in this building. I couldn't see any characters covered in a golden hue, nor could I see any shining in a light blue hue either. It was unnerving to say the least. We went back to back on the door, with Isa looking at me cautiously. I nodded, before pushing it open softly, with my eyes scanning our immediate surroundings. Due to the darkness surrounding the room, it was easier to see using my eagle vision, which made the room go brighter to a light grey rather than a pitch black. I couldn't see any glowing red figures, and from the looks of it, Isa couldn't see anything either. I felt something strange dance down my back, and I immediately tried to discern what it was. There was something about this room that felt strange to me- and my instincts were telling me to be wary, that I wouldn't like what I would see. The few times I had felt this feeling, they were always correct- the first time was when my family were killed, and the second time was when Isa was about to get..okay...when Isa _arrived_ here. We won't discuss what that Templar had on his mind. My instincts were never wrong- and it kept me on edge.

 _"_ Do you feel that?"

I asked her, and she nodded. She looked uncomfortable where she was standing, and she looked like she was struggling with her instincts. There was just something about this room...something evil and cruel here.

"It feels wrong."

I agreed, keeping my vision lit in my eyes. We carefully trudged through the first room, not seeing something too bad. It was just deserted, like nobody had used it in days, or even months. It wasn't unusual to see that, but I knew that there was else that was upsetting my instincts. We opened the second door, and Isa turned to recoil as the horrible smell of blood assaulted our noses. It was enough to upset even my stomach, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was used to the smell. But this was awful..beyond comprehension. Isa had gone pale, refusing to even look at Pantasilea, as she looked increasingly nauseous at the sight. I didn't blame her, I wasn't much longer from doing the same thing. How could they do such a thing? The monsters! She was an innocent- what could they gain from..doing _that_ to her? From what Bartolomeo had told me, she knew hardly anything about their operation!

 _"_ We..we have to take the body back to him."

Isa whispered, with the notable sound of revulsion in her voice. Despite that, she seemed remorseful, even upset. She was still pale, but now she was looking at Pantasilea's body with sorrow, a faraway look on her face. It was just as soon replaced with a familiar sight of guilt, one that I had worn on my own face many times. It didn't belong on her face..why was it on her face?! She had done nothing wrong- we had infiltrated successfully, we had done our best to make sure that we would get her out..but the _Monsters_ had already..taken her life. Isa walked over to her corpse, and covered her with her blanket, before bending down on one knee. She brushed her hands over her eyes, closing them and hiding their haunted looks.

 _" _Mi dispiace che la mia presenza qui abbia affrettato la tua morte. Prenderò il peso della mia colpa su di me."__

Wait...why would she say that? There was nothing she could have done to prevent this. It was not her fault, she had done nothing to hasten or disrupt this. So why would she think that? Wait..she said that where she came from, she had lived my story in a 'video game'. Could it be that in the story she was used to, Pantasilea lived? And that the reason she felt guilt was because here she died? It was a very plausible explanation. During my thoughts, she had managed to sling Pantasilea's body over her shoulder and was carrying her out with a bit of difficulty. I walked towards her to offer assistance, but she shook her head vehemently.

"I need to do this on my own."

I didn't argue, instead slowing to match her pace. I was keeping an eye out for any Templars, to protect her while she was carrying her. Fortunately, it seemed like we had managed to be quiet enough to not attract any attention, so sneaking out was an easy enough process. We stuck to the streets, walking between crowds and merging with the walls when needed. If anyone asked, I just said that she could not hold her alcohol. I hated to speak ill of the dead, but if we had been honest then we would have been caught in an instant. And we could not do anything if we were in a jail cell, so it was lying we were left to.

* * *

After roughly half an hour of backtracking and avoiding patrolling Templars, we had finally managed to make it back to Bartolomeo's. Isa had shown no signs of stopping with her determined walking. She looked remorseful, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I knew that attempting it right now would only increase to make her agitated. Resolving to talk to her about it after, I just walked beside her, solemnly and comfortingly. There wasn't much I could do until she had calmed down and chose to speak to me. Pushing would get me nowhere. As much as I was afraid for her mental state- having only seen her like this when she had killed for the first time- I was also afraid of what she would be like once Bartolomeo had _his_ say. Grief was a fickle, curious thing, and it effected everyone differently. And considering that they did not get on, on the best of days, I wasn't looking forward to his reaction. And it looked like I would get to witness myself. I carefully opened the door, as Isa filed in behind me, carefully placing Pantasilea's body on the floor, with a delicacy that I wouldn't have managed.

"Ezio? Pantasilea, _mia cara?"_

I could practically feel Isa flinch from where I was. It made me want to encompass her in a hug even more- until I remembered that she was strong. She didn't need me to protect her- she could protect herself. It did not reduce my feeling any less though. Bartolomeo came through a nearby door, smiling and with a bounce in his stride. It was unusual to see in a man like a mercenary, but it was not surprising. But it was about to be shredded into tiny pieces- and I did not want to see what he was like when he was devestated.

"Bartolomeo..there isn't an easy way to explain this.."

I began, hating the fact that I was about to inform him that his partner was no longer amongst us. It was not a job I took lightly, however rare I had to do it. It was not done very often by me, but I had always struggled to break it gently. Some people took the news badly, some took it as well as they could- and by that I meant bursting into tears and collapsing on the ground. Each one I could remember, and it always had upset me to some degree. I am not heartless you know. Isa shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, but that small movement had managed to allow Bartolomeo to see her corpse. And once he had caught that small glimpse, he charged through the gap, unbalancing both me and Isa, and crouched down, removing the blanket that Isa had draped around her. He looked at her for a moment, before he _howled_. It was a howl that someone made if they lost everything they had ever owned, a purely lost and forlorn sound. But once he had finished, the sadness and initial shock made way for another emotion- anger. Quicker then I could react, he charged up to Isa, and held his hand up to her threateningly.

"This is all your fault!"

He spat, as I made my way to intercept the two before he could make any attempt at harming Isa. He had once before, I did not want to give him another chance to. By the time I had covered the short distance, he had swung his arm back and punched her in the face. It made an awful sound, but I could not tell if anything was broken. The thing is, I _knew_ Isa could have either ducked away from the punch or deflected in, but she did not. Did she think she deserved it? Because she did not. I could reaffirm and confirm that to her. This. Was. Not. Her. Fault. I extended my hidden blade and pushed it threateningly in front of Bartolomeo's chest, shielding Isa with my body. Even if she was willing to get herself hurt, I wasn't willing. I was furious, anger shaking my entire body, and it took everything I could not to act on it.

"How dare _you_ hurt her!"

"This is all _your_ fault!"

Our sentences overlapped, as Bartolomeo seemingly became aware of a blade in front of his chest and backed away. I retracted my hidden blade, seeing that he was threatened enough, and I glared at him with as much venom as I could muster. I was snapped out of it by Isa placing her hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her after being satisfied that Bartolomeo was not going to harm me. She shook her head, her hand rubbing her jaw absent-mindedly. I wanted to argue but her soft eyes convinced me otherwise. She simply walked in front of me, and looked at Bartolomeo with pity and guilt in her eyes. She made no attempt to attack, she just stayed calm and remorseful.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could have saved her."

Then she left, as I fought the urge to either attack him or pursue her. Knuckles clenched, I fought off the urge to attack him- not that I did not want to. But I knew that Isa would not want me to viciously maul him, so I kept the rage in, threw one last glare at him, before I left, eager to pursue my emotionally distressed partner. She did not need to be alone. I did not leave before I left him some parting words:

"I will let this slide for her. I hope we can still rely on you to take out Barbarigo. But do not expect to get off so lightly if you dare hurt her again."

He nodded hurriedly as I left, switching into Eagle Vision. I could not see any purple figures surrounding the crowds of Venice, so I decided to try and establish where she could have gone. If I knew her, she always threw herself into her training when she was angry or upset: 'To improve herself' she said, 'to make me better.' Yet despite this, she could never see that while improving was good, to do it like this was unhealthy. Like she had on that day a long time ago, she would throw herself into it until she was no longer able to push herself. I could still remember the last time she had done this- pushing herself. By the time I had found her, she was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion, and when she collapsed in my arms I was worried, afraid that she was going to have a fit or become injured. Sighing, I shook my head of those depressing thoughts, and made my way to the Hideout, knowing that she would more than likely be there. If she was not, well, it could not be hard to find a _passero_ , could it?

* * *

Translations

Una verità dura – A Hard Truth

un vortice vizioso. - a vicious whirlwind

Qualcuno ha visto Pantasilea? - Has anyone seen Pantasilea?

Mi dispiace che la mia presenza qui abbia affrettato la tua morte. Prenderò il peso della mia colpa su di me.- I'm sorry that my presence here has hastened your death. I will take the weight of my guilt on me.

Mia Cara – my dear

Passero – Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

Soooo...I killed Pantasilea off. Sorry? I'm hoping to use it as a way to expand both Isa and Ezio's character (as well as Bartolomeo). It's also to demonstrate how everything isn't hunky dory in my version of the ACU. Did I pull it off? Nope. I'm terrible at characterising, and both Ezio and Isa seem very Jane/John Doe ish. I'll work on it, I promise.

I PASSED ALL MY MOCKS on another note. Five A's and a B (although it was 73%, the only prelim to have the A mark over 75.) I lovvveeee revising.. totally. Thank you to everybody who is reading this! I really appreciate it. I know my writing skills aren't the best, but I do try.

Also, if anybody wishes to design me a new story banner, then be my guest. I'll credit you if I decide to use it. I unfortunately didn't take Graph Com, and as such designed a terrible banner for this story.

Anyway, have a nice week:

~Cait

 **Edit ~ 27/2/19 ~ Changed all instances of 'Bianca' to 'Pantasilea'. Apparently I remembered wrong and got them the wrong way round. 'Bianca' is a sword, '** **Pantasilea' is his WIFE.**


	37. Chapter 37 - La Forza Non è Tutto

Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

Flares, by The Script, from the album No Sound Without Silence, released in 2014

* * *

I threw my punch into the straw bag I had strung up, still feeling the anguish within me. No matter what I did I couldn't be strong enough, I. Still. Let. People. Die. Each enunciated statement was followed by a punch and a kick, causing the bag to swing violently. I couldn't stay in the same room as Bartolomeo without feeling the tears come. I wouldn't let them fall. I knew that Ezio would more then likely be looking for me, but I know that he would find me. He always did- and so I had learned not to try to hide, and that it was better for him to find me. No matter what state I was in, it wasn't worth upsetting him because of my inadequacies. Seeing that it was one of the most commonly used techniques of me, I practised my kicks, aiming at the would be ribs of the target. As I span to give more momentum, it made a thump, causing a small indent in the bag. It was more then I used to be able to do, but it wasn't enough. I could only kick hard enough to distract or unbalance an enemy- not harm or maim. I had to work on it. I repeated the technique once again, throwing my all into the kick, but it still didn't result in much damage. I re-balanced myself, and this time moved forward fluidly, practising my hidden blades in hand to hand. As the blade on my right hand entered the straw bag, I pulled it out before kicking the bag once more. I cross sliced the 'chest' before rolling out of the way as it swung back towards me. I jabbed a few times, before throwing my head into the bag, causing it to launch back. I crossed my blades and this time allowed the bag to smack into me, this time testing my ability to deflect. I adjusted my stance, moving my feet further apart as it smacked into me with a fair force. It knocked me back a little bit, before I pushed back in a slicing movement, throwing a hasty side ways kick, throwing as much force as I could from a kick that quick. While it didn't make an indent this time, it caused the bag to swing in a circle. It came back around quicker then I could anticipate, so I dived to the right, slashing it in the back while I did so. I took a breath before drawing my sword. This time I moved to a wooden dummy, as my sword could easily cut through it. Wood? Not so much. I feinted into it's stomach, before doing a slash along the arm. I span, and using both hands propelled my sword into it's neck. I pushed my sword out of it's neck with a tug, before I side stepped, dodging an imaginary target. After repeating this for fifteen minutes and working on my archery for ten minutes, I sheathed all of my weapons and sat down, allowing myself the luxury of catching my breath. I decided to do something similar to what Ezio had done- try to master the technique of turning into the fox. But I had no idea of how to do it. I held my necklace in my hand, looking at it's intricate design. I had never asked Ezio how he had managed to do it, and I began to regret that immediately. I decided at first something I thought was logical- imagining that I had become the fox- the orange yet soft fur, the sharp claws piercing the ground. The swishing of my tail as I walked, the cocking of my ears as I began to listen. Nothing happened. Same old human hands, same old brown hair. I didn't know what else to try. I tried thinking about home, maybe thinking that it could trigger it. But home was a lonely place, and it made sense that it wouldn't trigger it. It would be kind of sad. I assumed that if sadness wouldn't trigger it, then anger probably wouldn't. I know that if I had made a weapon, I wouldn't want it to be triggered by anger. It could cause something irreversible. I began to think about Ezio, trying to establish how he had managed to do it. I thought about him, who had worked tirelessly on being able to summon it at will. While being my partner, he was also someone I looked up to. I knew that I could never be as good as him, but I hoped to be close to his skill level. I knew the consequences of not being good enough in this world, and I only hoped that I could fill the boots I had been given. I felt that odd feeling of detachment approach, as my necklace flashed in my hand. Out of thin air almost, a translucent spirit of a fox appeared, and it looked at me with somewhat of a grin on it's face. It silently padded over to me, before muzzling into my hand. To my surprise, it disappeared, and I saw an almost translucent glow cover me. It was disorientating as I was suddenly forced onto all fours, the position I was in formally feeling foreign and uncomfortable. I blinked, and before I had realised it, I was the fox, with orange fur lining my hands-now-paws, and I could feel my ears swivelling all around. I could see the pale hues of the world, the colours once vibrant now dull. And no, that wasn't me depressed, but if you remember, foxes can only see dulled out colour. I laid on the floor, my tail tucked between my body as a little bit of the guilt from before haunted me. If I could do this, why couldn't I save Pantasilea? I jumped, making no noise, as I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Any feelings of guilt were immediately pushed away as one thought sprung to mind- HIDE. I couldn't risk them catching me mid-change (or whatever you wanted to call it) so hurriedly changing back was out of the question. But where could I hide? The training room was large, but there were no tables or crannies for me to hide my now-small body. I quickly looked all over the room, trying to find somewhere to hide. I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder, and I was beginning to panic. I did NOT want to get skewered by an arrow or have my pelt skinned. As I turned my head frantically, I saw a small pile of empty straw bags in a pile. If somebody wanted to use one, they had to string it up and fill it themselves. I sprinted towards them, my nails clacking against the floor, as I skidded into them. I curled up, trying to make myself small, and nosed the bags over me. It was a bit itchy, and it was making me want to sneeze, but I held it in. I could smell the decay of the hay, and I could smell the faint smell of copper. I hated the smell immediately..because I knew what it was. Blood. I was glad that normally I couldn't smell it- because now it was like someone had drowned me in the stuff. My ears pricked as I heard the person with heavy footsteps enter the room.

"...at least she was in here. Master Isa?"

I recognised the voice immediately. It was one of the apprentices, a young girl called Grace. I reminded myself to tell her to practise her footwork, but concentrated on staying silent. I jumped as I heard another voice, and while I immediately recognised it as Ezio's, I hadn't realised that he was in the room. Despite his stature, his feet were impeccably silent. Normally, (or so he told me) men had troubles working with their feet, but it had come second nature to him. Lucky.

"Thank you- I'll keep looking for her."

I could practically sense the apprentice leave, and it was further proven by the sound of footsteps leaving the room.

"You can come out now"

Ezio called out softly, and I knew he was directing it to me. I shook my entire body out (making me feel like a dog) and dislodged the bags off of me. I padded up to Ezio, who was crouched down near me. He looked at me for permission, before he brushed my head with his palm, pushing my ears back. I sat down, head on paws, as my tail ducked between my legs of its own accord.

"It's not your fault you know."

My ears pricked back, as I made this weird whining sound. Apparently, a depressed sigh translates to a whine. He continued to stroke my head, calming me slightly. But Ezio was wrong. It was my fault. If I had never come here, she would be alive. Because I came here, an innocent person was killed. She had nothing to do with the Assassins, she had done nothing wrong, yet she was dead because of me. She probably had a family, a lot of people who loved her. Who would miss her. I only had Ezio who loved me- so while he would be devastated, there would be less people who would miss me. I was the one who didn't belong in this instance, not her. If anything, I was the one who should have been kill-

"Stop thinking that."

Apparently Ezio can-

"Yes. I can. So stop thinking it Isabella."

Could he stop cutting off-

"No. I will keep cutting off your thoughts until we discuss this like the adults we are."

I swear he was psychic. I sighed, but stood up awkwardly on four paws for a brief second, before collapsing back onto four. I wanted to change back anyway..I much preferred being a human. It was a lot easier to display emotions _and_ I could speak. Although I didn't like showing my emotions easily. I knew Ezio wouldn't let up until I changed back anyway. I nodded, and tried to picture myself shedding the skin, and standing back on two feet. I imagined regaining the ability to speak, and my own hands, concentrating on the hidden blade on my wrist and my robes draped over me. Soon enough, I could feel my robes draped over me, and Ezio's hands on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Easy. It's disorientating, isn't it."

I couldn't help but agree as the room began to spin. Getting used to the bipedal position from the quadrupedal one wasn't simple. Add in the change in colour scheme and it was a recipe for a headache. And I hated headaches. He guided me to our room, gently resting me on the bed. I was tired, and I remembered Ezio briefly mentioning that he always became exhausted after using it. I guess it was a good thing that he had placed me on the bed, because I doubted I could stay awake for long. It felt like my eye lids had little weights pushing them down, and it was a losing battle to say the least. I hadn't even noticed Ezio leaving the room, until he returned with a cup of water. I quickly took the offered cup and drained it, and while it didn't allow me to recover any energy, it was refreshing. Ezio sat in the chair opposite the bed, relaxing briefly although keeping a wary stance. An Assassin never truly relaxed.

"So...what do you think?"

I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what he was asking in his seemingly simple question. After all, we had repeated this little scenario many a time. If I told him how I was feeling, he would interpret how I felt, and try to disprove or alleviate my thoughts. I couldn't lie to him, but he was good at not openly telling me that my thoughts were wrong. He was also good at judging when to push and when not to push. As my eyelids began to droop even more, Ezio seemed to notice and looked at me, his thoughts hidden behind his face.

"-no. Tell me after. Sleep, __piccolo__ _._

I listened to him, and stopped fighting the urge to sleep, relaxing into the bed. As my eyes closed of their own accord, I could feel the soft, comforting feeling of a blanket being draped over me, followed by a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep."

He repeats, his voice becoming quieter and more warbled. I finally allow myself to drift off, knowing that the conversation I had accidentally avoided would be waiting for me to wake up.

* * *

Ezio had wandered off somewhere while I was sleeping, but left me a note that said I should head back to the training room. I shrugged myself out of bed, feeling slightly well rested, and remade it, before peering out of the window. It looked to be mid afternoon roughly. I quickly checked my pockets, before hastily heading towards the training room. Soon enough I walked through the door, to see Ezio beating the ever loving- excuse my language- __shit__ out of a bag. It had so many dents in it that I could hardly tell where the hastily drawn face was on it (funnily enough, they were drawn on by a few young apprentices as a joke. We didn't have the heart to remove them.) nor could I tell where the lines that represented bones were. I coughed to make myself known, and Ezio gave it one last punch before he stilled it with his hands, and turned towards me.

"Come on- let us spar."

I was surprised, but approached him, before dropping to a fighting stance. Ezio followed suit, before he laid down the rules, so that we knew when to stop.

"No weapons. First to get the other pinned wins. If you cry mercy, you have to let whoever you have pinned go."

I nodded in affirmation, as Ezio tightened his bun with his hands, before following my example and dropping to a fighting stance. Maybe he had forgotten about the conversation he wanted to have with me? But when was I that lucky? Ezio gestured towards me, a signal that he was giving me first move. I took advantage, testing his reflexes with a kick to the side. He caught it, before pushing my leg back in an attempt to unbalance me. Rather then allow him to push me back, using my only foot on the ground, sprung up, twisting my entire body. As my other leg swung towards his torso, he released my leg, causing me to tumble to the ground. As I hit the hard and cold ground, I rolled to the side before I stood up, deflecting one of Ezio's fists. I would much rather take his fist to my arm rather than my face.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Yeah, I knew I wasn't getting out of that one. I thought about my answer as I ducked beneath his fist, knowing that I couldn't to him. I couldn't lie to him then, I couldn't lie to him now. It didn't get much simpler then that. I sighed as I punched towards his neck, with Ezio grabbing my wrist and aiming towards where my kidneys were. In return I grabbed his wrist, causing us to be in an impasse.

"I feel like it's my fault...if I hadn't come here Pantasilea would still be alive."

I lifted my leg up and placed it upon Ezio's knee, before using him as a springboard, kicking him in the chin and landing back neatly on my feet as he was forced to let go. If he had kept ahold...well I would be in a lot of pain. I wasn't nowhere near flexible enough to do back flips (well, not from the floor anywhere) but this little trick was the best thing I could have.

"Do you know that for sure though?"

Normally that would bring up an excellent point, but in this situation I felt like I did know. Because I knew the storyline- and Pantasilea would be alive, considering she was in Brotherhood. The game, not the _literal_ Brotherhood. I verbalised my point as I tried to sweep Ezio's leg, knowing that my only chance to win

"But you said that you didn't know this 'timeline'"

Finally, Ezio is using conjunctions! Finally! I'd never thought I'd be grateful for that. It made me awkward and feel out of place sometimes when I would speak using them, but he didn't. It made me feel a bit better now that he was speaking using them. And while he raised a valid point, I still _contributed_ to the changing of the timeline. The original timeline. The way Ezio pronounced the word was weird, like it was foreign to him. To be fair, I doubted it was even a word.

"That's true. But I contributed to the changing of the timeline- if I wasn't here, the timeline would continue as normal."

Rather than a simple spar, it seemed more of an argument of the beliefs currently. Ezio called a halt to the spar, throwing me one of the finely sanded wooden swords. Free from splinters. I dropped into another fighting stance, with the handle carefully held in my hands. As we furiously engaged in combat with one another, with the audible thunk of wood against wood in the background, Ezio almost immediately countered my point, as he feinted to my stomach, before trying to whack my side. I side-stepped the blow, before glancing his arm as he withdrew it.

"But how do you know that the timeline from the 'video-game' is, how do you say it, the __corretta__ timeline. Maybe the one you know isn't the right one?"

He had, once again, a valid point. Our swords repeatedly clashed as I bent backwards avoiding a strike to my neck, before kicking up, wrenching the sword from his hand. He dived to the side as I stood up, catching his sword with a firm grip, before trying to catch me off guard. I sharply twisted to the side, and our swords crossed. I couldn't really come up with a point to counter argue, knowing that I had no accurate way to determine what was the 'true' timeline, where everything worked out as it was intended. Ezio's eyes softened, as we continued to engage, and it just reminded me of how weak I was. And how I hardly made a difference in the end..only a negative one. I flinched minutely as I felt the sharp impact of his sword glance my shoulder. I hadn't been paying enough attention. I trapped Ezio's sword arm by grabbing the underside of his arm, and while I couldn't restrain him for long, slapped him on the side with my sword. We both released one another, just as Ezio charged towards me, causing me to step out of the way. He quickly turned however, his sword coming into contact with mine sharply. I tried to push it away, but my arm was quivering underneath his strength. If I tried to dive back, he would merely follow me. I couldn't see a way of getting out of this easily. I ducked and dropped my sword, bending awkwardly onto the ground trying to avoid a strike. I pushed up off the ground with my legs, and entered a head-stand like position, with my legs wrapped around his arm tightly. I twisted , and pulled his arm down in an attempt to bring him crashing to the ground. While that didn't happen, he was momentarily distracted, so I sprung back up and retrieved my sword. As we clashed for a few minutes more, Ezio first kicked struck the underside of my hand, before spinning and hitting the tip of the sword handle with the base of the blade. My blade was sent ricocheting out of my hand, and landed on the dirt, hilt landing with a hollow thunk.

"Just because something goes wrong, doesn't mean it is your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent her death, and by your presence here you have saved many more people. You cannot take the world's problems on your shoulders- you are an inherently good person, and I know that if you could have saved her you would have. You need to remember that."

* * *

Translations

La forza non è tutto - Strength is not everything

corretta - Correct

* * *

Author's Note

Soooo...guessed who _finally_ realised that BIANCA is the name of his SWORD. PANTALISEA IS/WAS HIS WIFE. I was browsing on the wiki, making sure that I had my events lined up correctly, and clocked that Bianca was his sword. I'm an idiot. I went back through the chapters and replaced all mentions of 'Bianca' with 'Pantalisea', but other than that the content is still the same. Sorry for that mistake guys.

I'm so tired as of late. Apparently no matter what time I go to bed (even at a reasonable 10pm) I still wake up tired. It doesn't help that I've got to juggle FOUR assignments (basically reports written up in exam conditions) in the SAME week for DIFFERENT subjects. It's exhausting...and apparently nobody decided to stagger then so that we didn't get them all in the same week.

But anyway, enough of my complaining. How is everybody this week? Had a better week then I have? I hope so. Ironically in my English lesson, we are going over 'Characterisation' so I'm banking my hopes that it will improve my arguably limited writing skills. But considering I'm hardly a world qualified author and am still learning, I think the chances are high.

Right, I gotta go. I'm hoping to see you all next time

Have a nice week and thanks for reading.

~Cait


	38. Chapter 38 - Un Legame Familiare

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see you coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never, I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down  
I'm never, I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

Chasing the Sun, The Wanted, from the album The Wanted, released in 2010.

* * *

Apparently there was still numerous plans we had to prepare before we could begin our siege. And it was going to take, at the very least, a month to prepare. And while I was anxious for this to be over (and to finally leave Bartolomeo, whom I still didn't have good relations with, and for good reason), it gave me time to prepare for Ezio's birthday, which was little under a month away. Twenty or so days, give or take. I had managed to sort out the first half of the present, and was planning to leave for that soon (who knew I was so good at subtly sneaking messages in with the courier bird), and it was left to me to handle the second half. I had said I had issues coming up with a gift, and that much was true. But inspiration for little gifts was something I had managed to come up with. So rather than give him one big gifts, I thought to give him lots of little ones. So I went to the blacksmith's biweekly when I had my 'me' time, and practised the pain staking art of engraving into metal. It was, to be frank, _fucking difficult._ Too deep, you would damage the blade, as for every dagger I forged (using it as practise, and only keeping the ones that weren't good enough to sell for engraving), almost half ended up with a snapped hilt. Too shallow, and the next time the blade was sharpened it would come straight back off again. And that was just straight lines! Engraving intricate details is an entirely different experience entirely. Forcing a thin chisel through such a durable metal is not easy, and it is difficult to do a perfect curve. I had spent just as much time practising as I had drafting potential designs, and that was a lot. But now, after painstaking hours of drafting and drawing, relying on my incredibly limited drawing ability. I had done _many_ different designs- for his hidden blades, sword, and his gun. I could describe every design I went through, but I will just describe the design for the hidden blades. The design for them both are the same, because you know, they are literally both the same blade. My design consisted of the Auditore Crest in the centre of the blades, surrounded by flying eagles which all bore the insignia of the assassin Brotherhood. Can I mention how much of a pain it was going to be to try to engrave them that small?...The things I do for love. Despite what I said before, there was one difference between the two blades- the phrase inscribed. There were only two inscribed- one for each blade- and both were different. But other then the fact that when the blades were laid next to one another they joined up, and by that I meant that the eagles were joined together by a wispy, cloud like chain. The phrase for the right hidden blade was going to say- after a few million redrafts- _"_ _B_ _enché separati, insieme siamo uniti."_ and the other says _"Lavoriamo nel buio per servire la luce."._ A nice and classic quote. And one of my favourites. Now the only problem was, other then the fear of cocking up, was to actually obtain his sword. I couldn't do it far in advance as he would be sure to notice, and if I were to switch his normal blade with my own, he would surely notice. The hidden blade would be easily enough to grab hold of and switch, as the two blades were literally identical. I could do those in advance, and simply give him them on the day, but his main blade would be difficult. Looks like I was staying up the night before..and I'm hoping I could get it done in the eight or so hours I had. At least I wasn't trying to juggle all three in one night. It was most definitely possible, even without the amazing drug called caffeine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second present was a lot easier to work on. I designed some new bullets for his pistol, although they were mainly centred on being loud and causing damage. Tact wasn't a word in his pistols dictionary, which is why he reserved it for 'loud' occasions. The first bullet I was trying to work on, was an incendiary bullet. It would, for lack of a word, set things on fire. What? Expecting something more complicated? Ha, no. I had chiselled small channels into the front edges of the bullet, leading to a small hollow store in the centre. This was filled with gunpowder, and a tiny, and I mean _tiny,_ sliver of lithium. Lithium, for all of those non-chemistry buffs out there (although I myself fall into that category) is _highly_ reactive with water, causing a small flame when they combine. I had managed to get that part done, but I was struggling to establish how I would get water in there. I was thinking having a small wall blocking the water off, and when it made contact with someone or something, the wall would break, allowing the water to flow through the channel. Then, the water would come into contact with the lithium, causing a small spark that would ignite the gunpowder. The force would propel the shell apart, and allow the flames to spread. It would be nasty if someone had the bullet in them. Bullet number two was a lot more pacifisty- although it would still hurt quite a bit if you ended up caught in it. It was a bullet that was centred around my 'sting bombs', essentially the same idea except stored in a bullet. It would help gain more range then you could get my hand throwing the bomb variant, and if you shot someone with it, it wouldn't seriously injure, just release a smoke cloud. I had recycled some of the paralytic poison we had used to kill Marco, but I knocked out what caused the body to shut down, and replaced it with something that could safely knock them out. The bullet itself was unique- for it was a shell made of rubber. It sounds stupid, I know, but hear me out. The rubber would come into contact with the victim, and when it came into contact it would shoot the poison into the victim. The smokescreen, which was stored in the outer rubber shell, would combine, and the smokescreen would bellow out, allowing the user to escape while hidden. I had planned it out meticulously- my hastily made notebook was filled with dozens of sketches by now, and I kept it hidden in the Blacksmiths, whom I had become extremely acquainted with by now, (his name, by the way, was Paolo. Soooo there.). And those were just two ideas of mine. I still had many more to ponder over, create, and test. Speaking of which- I span around with a gun, loaded with my incendiary bullet. We had set this test up outside, with a dummy set up surrounded by some grass. The grass was surrounded by a wall of stones, to act as a fire break and a fuel break. Just to make sure, we drowned the stones in water beforehand, making sure that none of it hit the grass. Paolo was on standby a distance away, a thick wooden bucket on hand which was filled with water. I wasn't a fan of accidentally burning a building down. I fired the gun after going through various safety checks, which were in place to ensure I didn't accidentally blow myself up or set fire to my self. Stop, Drop, and Roll. The lesson where I had learned that echoed in my head, despite not having heard it in almost a decade. The bullet fired from the gun successfully, and other than the slight ringing in my ears, I was unharmed. The dummy on the other hand?..well...maybe we should wait for him to stop burning before you asked him that. My bullet had worked like a charm, with the bullet making contact and only spurting flames then. It would be..safe to say...disastrous, if it started to burst flames before it left the pistol. It would look cool though. The smell of burning straw became even more intense, as I saw Paulo lob his bucket over the dummy. Apparently my bullet had been a bit too efficient. That is, if the half decomposed, black remains of the dummy were anything to go by. Part of it was still on fire, believe me or not. I had underestimated how reactive lithium was..but it sure as hell did as I wanted it to. I unloaded the gun swiftly, and carefully, _carefully_ , stored the bullets in the pouch, and passed the gun back to Paolo, who was standing in some degree of shock. It was clear that he wasn't anticipating the bullets to either work at all, or to work so well, and I felt a small measurement of pride and a smile come to my face. I did like to prove people wrong.

* * *

So, present number three. Remember when I found out that Ezio liked to sketch? I hadn't forgotten, and it wasn't rare to find loose sheets of paper filled with sketches. So, I made him a pre-future version of a sketchbook. First, the cover. I knew that Maria could sew decently, so I sent her a request in my letter before last, asking if she was willing to design and sew a cover. I told her it was for Ezio's birthday, specifically a sketchbook, and she agreed without hesitation. Since I wasn't sewing it, I wanted to give her full reign on designing it, but she refused. That was how we ended up sending one sheet of paper back and forwards multiple times, with each other adding bits to the design that would give it it's own unique look. We had settled upon one- after a lot of deliberation- and it had a dark red base. In a golden threat, it would have his full name embroided in fancy lettering. The Auditore crest was cross-stitched on the side, with three eagles lining up on the right side. They didn't represent Altaïr as you may think, but rather Petruccio, Federico, and Giovanni. We thought it would be the most subtle way, and we knew that Ezio liked to honour them whenever he could. We had decided against placing the Assassin Emblem on there, because it would be easy for Ezio to be found out as an assassin if it was present. Anyway, the cover arrived yesterday, as well as confirming several details involving the main gift. I had managed to successfully hide it, shuffling it in between my own pieces of paper. He just assumed that it was another sketch of mine. He had decided to gift me a heart attack, when he remarked how much I'd been drawing lately, and I just told him that it gave me something to do. My excuse was that I hadn't been able to sit down long enough to read, so the drawing was a way to release the pent up energy. Shockingly, he believed me. For once in my life he _actually_ believed me. Anyhow, resuming with the gift making. I had a spool of string next to me, and a soft bit of rubber left over from the rubber shells I had made. There were a few chunks left, and I didn't want to waste them. So, I spent a little bit of time hunting down Ezio's loose drawings, and let me tell you, it took forever. There were so many...and I probably still missed a few. I shuffled them all so that they were the right way, and placed them at the front, with a large stack of paper placed at the bag. I had left one piece of paper aside, as I carefully wrote a birthday message to him in Italian, with the best calligraphy I could manage. It read something like this _: '_ _Ezio,_ _il mio amore, la mia veloce aquila. Quando sono venuto qui, tutti quegli anni fa, desideravo ardentemente. Desideroso di cosa, non lo sapevo, finché non ti ho incontrato per la prima volta in quel vicolo. Non solo mi hai salvato la vita, ma hai salvato il mio cuore nel processo. Come un salto di fede, mi sono innamorato di te, solo per essere confortato dal fatto che tu, per qualche motivo, anche tu ami me. Non sono mai riuscito a superare questo._ We have had five years together, and yet our quest is far from over. But I will always stand by your side, through thick and thin, dusk and dawn, and I will always be loyal to you. Never forget, that should we ever be torn apart, by either death or by enemies, I will always love you. _Il tuo piccolo passero,_ Isabella Allesi.' I then placed that on top of the other sheets of paper, and placed the cover on, before lying the rubber underneath the spine. I stabbed my hidden blades every four centimetres down, making slits for the rope to go through. It was a simple enough practise. I removed the rubber (which was now sporting holes in it) and started to thread the ropes through, making loops. I tied them off, making sure they were secure and loose enough, before I cut the edges off, so that they were neat. And that, everybody, was Ezio's third gift complete- with plenty of time to spare. Now where to hide it…

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Okay, so...the last few weeks have been boring as all hell. Training, working, forging, horse-riding and tutoring. Safe to say, nothing interesting had happened. Antonio and Bartolomeo were preparing for the siege, and I was trying my damnedest to not explain to Ezio where I was going. Fortunately, Antonio was covering for me, and had told Ezio that he had a small mission for me to do. He wasn't best pleased that I was going without him, and that it was about a week away I was spending (especially so close to his birthday, which was 17 days away. He didn't know that I would be back the day before, just making sure that Maria and Claudia were safely out of sight.), leading him to believe that I would arrive during his birthday. I would never do that. Ezio was a bit grumpy, but knew that it wasn't (it was) my choice, and that I would spend the rest of the day (all of it) with him, making it up to him. Anyway, that was why I was saddling up Argento, who was eager for a long distance journey. He had been rather limited when it came to riding as of late, as we couldn't afford to leave the city for long periods of time. He had his black saddle hitched on his back, with his white-speckled blanket laid underneath. Small stocks of arrows were stored in a quiver attached to the saddle, followed by a bag of human (my) food and a bag full of horse (Argento) food. Flasks of water were attached similarly, and there were hooks on the saddle for any game I was going to keep. Salt was in another satchel, soon followed by flint, in case I wasn't able to light a fire going. It was hardly my first mission alone, but as usual, Ezio was over-protective, and I, over prepared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

He whined. Yes people, _Ezio Auditore_ whined. It was cute actually..and it could normally cause me to cave if I hadn't been exposed to it so many times before. That, and I wasn't about to blow his surprise that I had planned.

"Ssh."

I kissed him on the lips in an attempt to shut him up before I spilt the secret. I was quite happily proven right when his face went an interesting shade of red. He was unused to such _public_ displays of affection from me.

"I'll be fine- I'll be back before you know it."

His face told me that he didn't believe me. It was hilarious to see that expression on his face, and even more so the look he was giving me. He helped me onto Argento (even though I could do it perfectly fine myself. If it kept him happy, it kept me happy) and I got my self settled, grabbing the reins loosely. Ezio clasped my hand loosely, before he dropped it, allowing me to re-grab the reigns.

"I'll see you soon, _la mia veloce aquila."_

He nodded in agreement, although I could see that he was still worried about it. However, he seemed to push away the worry he felt, as he looked into me, his orbs meeting mine.

"I love you, _passerotto."_

"And I you, and I you."

And with that, I spurred Argento on, with the city of Venice leaving behind me. As Ezio thought I was going somewhere off, I was leaving Venice by land this time rather then by boat. It was a couple of hours later but oh well.

* * *

This was the time where I wished MP3's and portable music existed. The trip was a bit dull, considering that the only thing I had to listen to was the wilderness and the occasional pants of Argento. Well, either those or the sound of my own voice. And I don't want to be seen as crazy. Even if there was nobody around. Soon enough, I was preparing to pull over and bide for the night, knowing that I wouldn't make it to Forli before sunset. I would have been able to if I'd travelled by boat, but again, I couldn't. I was the escort after all- I could hardly ditch them to ride a boat. Not like I enjoyed going on a boat- it made me seasick just thinking about it. I pulled Argento over, and near a wooded area that would provide not only game but also shelter and protection. I jumped off Argento and left him loose, knowing that he wouldn't run from me. He snorted as I patted him on the back, and I reached into the saddle and retrieved a ruby apple. He bit into it with a whinny, and soon had eaten the entire thing. Meanwhile, I laid out my bed role, as well as making a circle with some nearby rocks. I had a small tomahawk with me, simply for the use of chopping small trees down for wood. I didn't like to fight with them- they were far too unpredictable for me. It took me a while of searching for a suitable tree that wouldn't cause me to collapse upon trying to break it, and after ten-fifteen minutes I had suitable stack of firewood in my hands. I backtracked to my half-made fire, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. I was loosing sunlight to get my tea. I laid the logs on the circle, before returning to the depths of the forest and climbing a tree. I retrieved my bow and held an arrow in my hand. I was beginning to get a sense of deja vu. I wonder why..

I switched into my second sight, and I was pleased to notice that the headache that occurred was not as painful as it used to be. Anyway, the world around me gradually dulled, but I could now clearly see the path of an animal. I looked closer at its translucent form, and it seemed to look like a small foal. Nope. I am not killing a baby animal. I have morals. I jumped to another branch, balancing precariously, as I scanned for another path. This time, it seemed to be an adult deer, which was far too big for me to eat. I wasn't going to kill something if I was going to use it all, and even if I saved the meat by covering it in salt, It still would be too much. I jumped from branch to branch, coming across various deer, does, baby deer, and even a fox. There wasn't a wide range of species available was there? Soon enough, however, I saw a rabbit. And it was good, because I was beginning to consider relying on my backup food. It was beginning to get too dark to see. I followed the path by walking through the trees, making sure that each branch I stood on could hold my (light) weight. I froze as I knocked an arrow, looking upon the small dulled out rabbit. It was the perfect size for me- and what I didn't eat I could save, either raw or cooked. I aimed my arrow, shifting my position, as I pulled the string back. You might question why I didn't simply air-assassinate the rabbit, but with their superior hearing, it could easily hear me, especially when I was so close to it. And I wasn't about to risk my tea. I let the arrow loose, and it speared the poor thing in the neck, causing it to go limp and bleed against the grass. I leapt down as I carefully pulled out the arrow and grabbed it by it's feet, intending to return to the campsite. As I headed back, I gave the rabbit a last goodbye. Call me emotional, stupid, whatever you like, but if I took it's life then at the very least I could thank it.

"Thank you for allowing me to use you as a tool to survive. May you rest in peace, forever grazing."

* * *

Translations

Un Legame Familiare - A Familiar Bond

Benché separati, insieme siamo uniti. - Although separated, together we stand united.

Lavoriamo nel buio per servire la luce. - We work in the dark to serve the light.

Il mio amore, la mia veloce aquila - My love, my swift eagle.

Quando sono venuto qui, tutti quegli anni fa, desideravo ardentemente. Desideroso di cosa, non lo sapevo, finché non ti ho incontrato per la prima volta in quel vicolo. Non solo mi hai salvato la vita, ma hai salvato il mio cuore nel processo. Come un salto di fede, mi sono innamorato di te, solo per essere confortato dal fatto che tu, per qualche motivo, anche tu ami me. Non sono mai riuscito a superare questo. - When I came here, all those years ago, I was yearning. Yearning for what, I didn't know, until I met you in that alley for the first time. You not only saved my life, but you saved my heart in the process. Like a leap of faith, I fell for you hard, only to be comforted by the fact that you, for some reason, loved me too. I've never been able to get over that.

Il tuo piccolo passero – Your little sparrow

* * *

Author's Note

So, aside from cheesy notes, Ezio's birthday coming up, and Isa's impromptu 'mission', nothing much happened in this chapter. In all honestly, I genuinely struggled with ideas for Ezio's birthday gifts, and I didn't want to give myself the easy way out of just having various items upgraded. That would be incredibly boring. So...I hope they were original enough.

I'm also trying to improve my characterisation, but I still have issues with that so bear with me. Ezio can be very OOC at times, but I will try to improve it. Next weeks chapter may or may not be delayed as I have a assignment to prepare for (worth 20% of my grade) and a massive english assessment to revise for on Macbeth. Safe to say, plays are not my favourite, especially when I have to memorise many quotes such as: 'look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it' My memory is awful.

Anyway, enough complaining. I'm going to try and get a head start on both revision and writing next weeks chapter.

See you all next week,

~Cait


	39. Chapter 39 - Ritorno a Casa

Come let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again

Annie's Song, from Back Home Again, by John Denver, released in 1974

* * *

I hadn't rested long, and my sleep was extremely restless, the feeling of having to look out for myself ever tangible. Without someone watching my back, I felt uncomfortable, which made it difficult to even consider sleeping. Seeing no point in trying to rest- since I was awake and I had no chance of falling back to sleep- I re-lit my little fire and skewered some of the newly salted rabbit. The rest was stored back in the pouch, along side other foodstuffs. As it was cooking, I lifted Argento's saddle off, and carefully left it on the ground, rubbing the horses back. He had a few scars darted here and there, littering his sleek silver coat. They had been as a result of one too many close calls with an arrow, or during pursuits. But he never failed me, and was as loyal as one could be, and sometimes I swore he could understand everything I said clearly, even try to have conversations with me. That is, if his whinnies and snorts were anything to go by. I retrieved his brush and proceeded to run it down his coat, making it tug-less and shiny. The last thing both he and I needed was for him to get saddle sore. Plus if we were travelling a fair distance, I didn't want him to be in agony, not when he's served me so well over the years. I took periodic breaks to turn the rabbit, so that it didn't become char-grilled, and gave Argento his breakfast. He was young, and still in his prime- according to a horse care manual I read horses could live up to 25-30 years. So, considering he was six, I still had 24 years (assuming he lived his full lifespan) with him, even if he would be unfit for riding at 20. God..I'd be in my forties..roughly. That's a terrifying concept...Anyway, I re-saddled Argento, and checked that his reins weren't too tight. I then left him to graze as I extinguished the fire and carefully took the stick off the fire. Rabbit tasted like chicken, there's a fun fact for you all. Although, between you and me, rabbits were pesky little buggers. Just ask the Aussies when 1930 comes rolling around. Trust me, look into it. I now fully understand the expression: 'at it like rabbits'. Fortunately, for obvious reasons, that had never been used to describe me. Anyway, I quickly chewed at the slightly overdone rabbit, before swallowing some water after it. I wasn't sure what my favourite food was in this time, but I could tell you that once I got round the parallels of 'Bambi' venison was one of my favourites. It's a shame it was so rare to have outside of missions, since it was difficult to find them close to Venice, whereas chicken and rabbit was much more common, same as fish. Fish wasn't my favourite thing to eat, but I had learned to appreciate the variation. Or at least, what little we had. Anyway, once I had finished both reminiscing and eating, I packed up my belongings and settled myself on Argento's back, before guiding him outside of the small wooded area. Making sure I was heading in the right direction (I was) I spurred him on, making sure to stick to my timeline. It was rude to be late after all.

* * *

I swear, if there was one thing I hated in this timeline, it was the fact that people underestimated and took advantage of women. Seriously, it pissed me off. Case in point, I had stopped for a short, ten minute rest, to allow both Argento to regain his stamina and for me to have a stretch. I despised pins and needles, and since staying in the same position for a long period of time encouraged blood clots, I was pretty eager to have a quick walk. Unfortunately, some men (not Templars, fortunately. It was pretty easy to see that they were just cocky men) decided to ruin my pause. Couldn't they have waited for another ten minutes or something? I'd be away by then. But no...so I had them to deal with. Hooray.

 _"Salve donna.."_

 _Oh great. I didn't even get a 'beautiful' or 'sweetheart'. Not that I liked it from anyone but Ezio, but it was sure better then 'woman'. And generally, people who called me women tended to 'objectify' me. Sooo..by that I mean 'Where is your husband' or 'Who leaves their woman alone'. It really drove me up the wall, and while I couldn't_ _defend myself once upon a time, I sure as hell could now. I loved Ezio don't get me wrong, he was literally someone I had a crush on for years, but I classified myself as able to function without him. Although, I'd much rather spend time with him. But in any case._

 _"_ _Ciao_ _Signore."_

I replied, rather politely considering my current annoyance. Sometimes if you were polite to them they would leave you alone...but that worked about...10% of the time. And unfortunately, my 10% average wasn't in the running here. Two of them stayed mounted on their horses, with chestnut hides and skinny frames. It didn't look like they had been looked after particularly well..which frustrated me. Still, provided they didn't harm me, I would let them be. The other dismounted his tawny dappled stallion, who pawed the ground and snorted, waving his tail agitatingly. Despite this, the horse was quite a large size, probably becomes 'the best man should have the largest horse.' I felt bad for the poor thing.

 _" _Chi lascia la loro graziosa piccola donna da sola?"__

Man number three sat watching, arms crossed and his posture relaxed. The same thing happened with the other man on the horse, who seemed relaxed and entirely at ease. Man number one, the one of the horse, strode towards me, his thin armour seeming more for show then for actual protection. His arms, legs, and torso were exposed, as were his neck. I assumed it was for show as it had fanciful designs that actually played no part in the actual defence. It made me question what the point of it was..but it wasn't any of my business. Besides, if worst came to worst, it would make it easier to fight him. His duo of friends however, had actual armour on- you could tell by not only the visible plates but the fact that it covered all of the vital points. It led me to believe that they were simply bodyguards.

 _" _Sto viaggiando da solo. Mio marito è via."__

If we just ignored the fact that Ezio wasn't my husband, and the fact that it was technically me who was away, then it was just a slightly twisted version of the truth. See, I had intentionally let them know that I was alone- because if they meant well then they would leave me alone.

 _" _Ah. Forse potremmo divertirci allora?"__

Not a chance in hell, was my vehement response, although I said it in Italian rather then English. He didn't seem to like that, and started to approach me, with his sword in his hand. I put mu hand to my side in a similar gesture, although I was questioning if this guy even knew how to use his sword.

 _" _Cambierei il tono se fossi in te."__

He made to shove his blade in front of me, but before he could blink I drew my blade and pushed it away from my throat, giving him a silent glare. Sometimes, it was enough to make them move away, but it didn't seem like he was going to heed my warning. Can't say I didn't warn them. I gave them ample opportunity.

 _" _Sembra che questa cagna abbia artigli."__

He charged towards me, with such a lack of grace that I easily side-stepped. Even our apprentices had more grace then this guy, and I was amused. For good measure, I elbowed him in the bag as he passed, causing him to crash into the dirt with a thud and a cloud of mud erupting up. His other two cronies dismounted as the guy on the ground hastily got up, dusting himself off with such a pompous expression that I couldn't take him seriously. I backed up in order to allow myself space, and dropped into a fighting stance, knowing that I couldn't show my shy persona now. As much as it would make them overconfident, I didn't want to break down that wall- knowing me, I'd never build it back up again.

 _" _Questa 'cagna'"__

I sneered as . .Arse got back on his feet, clasping his sword in such a clumsy grip that any teenager could remove it. It was such a clumsy awkward grip that I had seen before- but always on teenagers rather then fully grown adults.

 _" _Non ha paura di usare i suoi artigli."__

You could practically see his face go purple, a ghastly colour that would look somewhat menacing if A. I hadn't been around Assassins and a pissed of Mario Auditore, and B. He wasn't covered in dirt. I chuckled audibly at his appearance, and his face twisted in some sort of a snarl.

 _"_ _Uccidila_ _!"_

He stood back cockily as his two bodyguards approached me, an expression of impassivity reaching across both of their faces. As long as I kept an eye on both of them, and on . .Arse (in case he tried to strike me cowardly in the back.) this should be manageable, even if the two guards were more armed and seemingly skilled then he was. I parried the first guard's strike, while the second guard tried to sweep my legs out from beneath me. It was such a textbook encounter that I was instantly able to read, using my free hand to try and stab beneath me, causing him to hastily redirect his legs. If he didn't, well, they would get a bit punctured. I rolled out of the way as I began to lose the locked sword fight, before throwing one of my stinging bombs down. That would keep one guard out of the way for a little while. The idea did come to be about using my incendiary bombs (the couple I had on me were the working prototypes,) but I realised that I could very easily cause a forest fire. That wasn't something I wished to do. Keeping a weary eye on the first momentarily incapacitated guard, I turned to face .Sweeper. He seemed to have learned from his mistakes, and didn't directly charge at me, rather trying to attack me from an angle. By the time he swung, I had parried, before side-stepping out of the way. I kicked his rib just as he turned, before slicing a gash on his shoulder. I wasn't planning to kill them- if they surrendered I would just knock them out- but if they refused then I would have no choice but to kill them. They hadn't seen my face (thanks to me having my hood up as per usual) so it wasn't like they knew who I was. If I had the option to spare somebodies life, I would. His face flashed in an imitation of pain, before I could hear the thudding steps of someone approaching. I stepped backwards sharply, narrowly missing a blade that could have hit something vital. While Guard One was covered in blotches, itchy, red, violent rashes littering him like paint on a canvas, it seemed that the bomb hadn't distracted him for very long. I quickly drew one of my knock out arrows, before twisting and ramming it in Guard One's thigh. The manoeuvre had cost me a small, shallow cut to my rib, but my robes took the most damage, allowing the blade to glance off with only minor discomfort and pain to me. With hindsight, I probably should have worn my armour, but that would have given the eagle eyed Ezio reason to worry- I only ever wore the armour if a massive battle was going to occur. I kicked out the newly drugged guard's legs, and he crumpled, with his chest returning to a normal breathing rhythm. He looked out for the count, but I couldn't afford to check as the cowardly man from before attempted to charge me. And I did mean 'attempt'. I easily parried his sword, before pushing it easily out of his hands. It looked like I had judged him correctly. As his sword embedded itself in the grass, he pulled out a gun. His arms were shaking, and I doubted he could get an accurate shot off. Anyway, I didn't give him the chance, cutting his arm with a deep gash. He dropped his gun, and police style, I kicked it away, before blocking a punch aimed at my head. I grabbed his wrist and using what little upper body strength I had, managed to turf him brutally on the floor. I straddled him after making sure he was unarmed, before holding my hidden blade up to his throat, the tip of it just drawing blood.

"Next time you insult someone-"

I began, scowling at him, as he looked at me terrified. I felt no pity for once in my life- god knows what he would have done if I hadn't been able to fight back. Plus, I was still pissed off for his earlier comment.

"..perhaps you should make sure that you don't underestimate them. Women do not need 'husbands'.

He nodded frantically, with what little leeway he had. He could probably easily thrown me off, but didn't attempt to. I couldn't risk him watching me, so I just muttered that he was lucky I hated to kill, before I whacked him on the back of his neck. I wasn't stupid enough to punch him in the head- because that could easily kill someone if I did it hard enough. And I didn't want to test how hard was hard. I walked over to the horses, soothing them as they bucked and whinnied startled. I carefully sliced off their saddles, and carefully took off the bridle. I may have not killed them, but I wasn't just going to allow them to continue mistreating their horses. So I slapped them gently on the side, and encouraged them to go for a run, before jumping on Argento. I scratched the side of his head as I spurred him into a run, eager to start making back the time I had lost with that little escapade. I would stop later to look at the nick on my side- it wasn't hurting for the most part.

Admittedly, I sort of forgot to check it out. __Buuuut__ I did remember to check later. I got a cloth and drowned it in a little bit of water from my water skin, dabbing the wound to make sure it was clean. It wasn't too deep like I had judged, so I simply left it open, not seeing the need to waste a bandage on it. Anyway, I was getting exhausted, and I still had a fair chunk to travel. Mario was escorting Maria and Claudia to Florence, where he would meet me. It was roughly two days worth of travel, to get from Forli to Florence. At least I would make it to Forli by midday, so I could restock my supplies, before heading straight off again. I didn't have time to spare, especially as I wasted a good twenty minutes dealing with those blokes. At least I would have a third...a tenth?...a quarter?...yeah I'm not good at maths. Let's just say I wasn't quite halfway but was through a good chunk of the journey. And that was good, because I hated travelling in cars, let alone horses. At least I didn't have to escort them back after their stay- Some of our trained assassins were leaving to join our group at Monteriggioni- and he was sending one of his Master Assassins. Meaning, I wasn't needed. At least when I was riding Argento, I could mostly tune out, provided I kept track of my surroundings. Although Argento tended to snort or make some sort of noise when he detected someone approaching. Well, that, or he bucked and struck them with his hind legs. And people said horses were stupid..yet Argento, and even Leale for that matter, were two of the most of intelligent horses I had ever met. Although I suppose you could argue that I only knew a handful of horses...so take my comment as you will.

* * *

-A Couple of Days Later -

 _Finally._ I made it to Florence. I had sort of missed the city despite the few times I had visited it. I had been told to meet them in Annetta's home, where they had stayed when they first had to get out of Florence. They had provided me the rough location, but even if I didn't know where it was it was easy enough to find. I had stretched as I had dismounted Argento outside the castle walls, and had paid the stable master handsomely to give Argento the full treatment. We had been travelling for days after all. I saw no point in delaying heading to the house, and so strode through the city casually. Since Ezio was not with me, I could easily travel throughout the streets without the fear of being noticed. To them, I was an innocent women who was just dressed weirdly. And that suited me just fine. Soon enough, under the slight setting sun, I looked up at the large building, it's look seeming foreign compared to the architecture in Rome. I knew better then to let myself into the building- not only was it filled with assassins who wouldn't hesitate to kill me, but it was rude. So, I settled for the polite way- making my presence known with a knock knock knock. The door was opened slightly, and I could barely make out the sight of a pair of eyes.

"Constellation?"

And that was the code word. To confirm that I was me, and not a Templar. Not like they would have learned anything anyway- considering it was literally just plans for Ezio's birthday. I recognised the voice, but it wasn't one I had heard in a long time. The accent was too unique to forget- and you could make out traces of where she had once come from.

"Altaïr. _L'Aquila."_

The door was opened wider sharply, and I was embraced in a bear hug. For a brief moment I fought the urge to fight back, before I accepted the hug. I knew that I wasn't in any danger. The person giving the hug stepped back, and in the dim light I could confirm my suspicion.

"Anna?"

I got an excited hum as I entered the building, taking my hood down and showing my face for the first time in a while. I didn't have to watch my back any more, I wasn't a lone wolf any more- I had a whole army of assassin's behind my back. Well, until I left anyway. She guided me further into the building, and we caught up on the past five years. If there was one thing I was grateful for about her- well, it would have to be her fluent English. No longer did I have to talk to her in a mishmash of English, Italian, and French- we could just talk in one language. And I was incredibly grateful.

* * *

Translations

Viaggio di ritorno al mio vecchio a casa - Journey back to my old home

"Salve donna.." - Hello woman.

Ciao Signore – Hello Mr.

Chi lascia la loro graziosa piccola donna da sola? - Who leaves their pretty little woman alone?

"Sto viaggiando da solo. Mio marito è via." - I'm traveling alone. My husband is away

Forse potremmo divertirci allora? - Maybe we can have some fun then?

Cambierei il tono se fossi in te. - I'd change your tone if I were you.

Sembra che questa cagna abbia artigli. - It looks like this bitch has claws.

Questa 'cagna'" - This 'Bitch'.

Non ha paura di usare i suoi artigli. - Is not afraid to use her claws.

Uccidila! - Kill Her!

L'Aquila. - The Eagle.

* * *

Author's Note

It's a fillerrrrrr...filler chapterrrrrr...

Please ignore my horribly parody of Thriller.

As a side note, after Ezio's birthday is wrapped up and finished for another...say twenty chapters or so (I'm exaggerating), we can finally progress on with the story *air horn* I'm also preparing a one shot, that is currently at five pages, based on a movie that I finally saw last Saturday. It will probably be longer then a chapter for this, but that's also because I can come back to it over a period of time that suits both me and my schedules. And before anybody guesses, I'll tell you it isn't the Assassin's Creed movie. I've never seen it, and I don't think I will unless I catch it on TV or something. I'll give you a hint- it's mostly set in England.

Anyway, I've got some birthday planning to do. My birthday is coming up in two weeks time, so I'm trying to establish what I'm doing for it.

Best wishes

~Cait


	40. Chapter 40 - Il Miglior Compleanno

I'll pull the sheets  
When it's cold on your feet  
Cuz you'll fall back to sleep  
Every time

Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And oh the best it could be  
Just you and I

Grow Old with Me, Tom Odell, from the album Long Way Down, released in 2013

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't get as much time to talk with Anna as I would like. I was tired and weary after my days travel, so after I checked that they were aware I was present, and that the Auditore's were clear to leave tomorrow morning (remembering their dislike of early mornings, I made sure to make a latish leaving time), it was pretty much: Eat, make sure I'm well prepared for tomorrow, and then collapse dramatically on my bed in a cold faint. Funnily enough, while I had done nothing too strenuous over the course of the past few days (Excluding the fight with the idiots), I was still exhausted. The bed was like heaven for me- when compared to lying on the ground in a bed roll, it was the comfiest thing in the world. Fortunately, the cooks seemed to have some pity on me (whether it was what I had been eating or facing the wrath of two hungry Auditore's) and got up early just to make us breakfast, which was some weird citrous bread with a side of fruit. Again, I would have eaten any type of vegetable at that point- because I was getting sick of a diet that consisted of just meat. I had tried fishing, but with a lack of a fishing pole and the lack of any bait, the chance of catching any fish was just about null. Well that, and I didn't really know how to fish..I would be more likely ending up in the pond myself. So yeah, it was probably a good thing I didn't try. And before you say: 'Oh, Isa, there are wild berry plants growing in the wilderness' I did try to look for some, but the only ones I could find that weren't bare (since it was June, they still hadn't reached maturity) but the only ones I could find were ones I weren't sure of. Eg, potentially poisonous. And I don't want to poison myself, thank you very much. As much as I adored sleep, I had another restless sleep once more, and with the lack of an actual doctor there was no chance of diagnosing why. My theories consisted of: I'm anaemic, My brain has decided it doesn't like sleep, I'm stressed (potentially true) or that something was going to happen (aka paranoia.). The conclusion I was staying _far_ , and I mean, _far_ , away from was being pregnant. And before you think it's because I'm in denial, or it's a women thing, there was actually one exact reason I knew I wasn't pregnant. It was quite simple really, even if mentioning turned my cheeks bright red. No, the reason I knew I wasn't pregnant was because I'm still a virgin. I did say it was simple, didn't I? Now, I wasn't still a virgin because I believed in sex before marriage (that seems really old fashioned to me, but I certainly wouldn't do it with just anyone) but I was anxious, even scared about it. Ezio had never directly asked me, and I never directly asked him (I knew what would happen if I asked) so we just let it slide for a bit...okay a long bit...okay five years. I wasn't even sure if that was normal, even in modern times or renaissance times- like I have said about half a million times before, and half a million times from now on, I have very little relationship knowledge, and I hardly had anything to compare it to. My father had never gotten together with anyone after my mother, and while my grandparents were together, I felt extremely uncomfortable asking _them_ about it, considering I'd get the over protective grandfather act, and the 'sex talk' that I'd done my damnedest to avoid. And, my disowned twat of an Uncle was exactly that- a twat- so I wouldn't even ask him how to solve a maths question let alone a relationship one. So, since all of my option were dashed, and I would, quite literally, pass out if I asked Maria, all I had to base it off of was my relationship with Ezio. And boy, it wasn't a good model. I don't mean it as in it was a bad relationship (it was a loving and protective one- just look at him when I had to leave), and nor did I mean it as in Ezio was a prick (he wasn't, I loved him for Christ sakes, who doesn't?) but it was just that I couldn't compare my own relationship to my own. If I needed to try and judge whether something was good or bad in my relationship, It wouldn't make sense to compare it to mine, would it now? That's like comparing one apple to itself- it just doesn't work. Now I'm hungry for an apple..I might get one out of my satchel a bit later, once we're onto smoother ground- I don't want to risk dropping it nor do I want to smack myself in the face with it.

* * *

Anyway, our trip back was seemingly much faster then on the way there, although it could just be my imagination. It could also be because I had company this time. If anything, it would be more likely that the journey took longer because while the Auditore's didn't mind getting up early, I couldn't, in good conscience, make them ride late into the night. But nobody bothered us surprisingly, so I guess we were able to make up that time, even if I split my duties on being hyper-alert and talking to them. It was quite different driving a carriage, but it wasn't too much different. Argento was strapped up in front, along with another, slightly better built horse, called _Tirare_. Apparently, a lack of originality was an Italian thing. Who knew? He was much taller then Argento, with a much thicker build to follow. Whereas Argento's coat was sleeker, with muscles easily visible beneath his coat, Tirare's was largely hidden beneath his dexterity. If you were to compare the two horses, many would probably consider Tirare to be the stronger horse, just by appearence. But they roughly were the same, the only difference being the breed (Tirare was of the Haflinger breed, sporting the traditional chestnut coat, whereas Argento was a Neapolitan horse, sporting his grey coat.), with Argento being slightly faster, yet just as hardy. The idea was that when it came to the Auditore's leaving once more for Monteriggioni, someone would come and retrieve Tirare, using him to pull the carriage back. So, it seemed he got a holiday aswell. I had settled them down in an Assassin safehouse just out of Venice, leaving them there until I came to fetch them in the morning. However, I would be sneaking into Venice, sneaking into the Hideout, and somehow lifting his swords and replacing the blades in his hidden blades with the engraved ones. I think that would be harder then the actual stealing of the swords- I would have to be silenter then silent, and literally be walking with the shadows. Honestly, it would be a miracle if I could take them, considering that A. Ezio was a light sleeper, B. I had no excuse if I was caught, and C. I wasn't even supposed to be there, instead arriving several hours ahead. Plus, I could hardly drug Ezio (the thought hadn't crossed my mind before I get several people screaming at me), because he would wake up if I attempted to, possibly kill me then ask questions, and it honestly wasn't worth it. I valued surprising him, but I also valued not drugging him and betraying his trust. Like I said, wasn't worth it. So I would have to hope that the student could outwit the master, for at least a couple of hours. Otherwise...well it wouldn't be a birthday surprise.

* * *

I bid Claudia and Maria goodbye for a time, before pulling up my hood. I had been forward thinking, and had Antonio drop me off a normal robe, before hiding mine under my go too place- the floorboards. It was a little dusty, but nothing that wouldn't shake off. I then wore the robes he had dropped off, noting that they were unusually light. Right...aluminium in the robes that obviously weren't present in just a recruits robes. I replaced anything else that was likely to give myself away should someone spot me- my plan was to just walk in to the actual hideout disguised- and tucked the bracelet Ezio got me into the groove of my bracer, as the metal shined over it, covering it from plain sight. My necklace, was tucked well beneath my robes, so that you would have to try to pull my robe off to see it. I let down my hair, for once in my life, but other then that and a hell of a lot of makeup (which I, A didn't possess, and B. Didn't like) it was as much as I could do. Sneaking into Venice was simple- I just walked in. Yep, I'm not exaggerating. Now, I knew where the entrance was, so that was as simple as walking and following my usual pathway. It wasn't like they could identify me by one specific path. So I jogged, avoiding the traps that were set up with ease. I was used to them by now. Now, luckily, I didn't need to hide my voice or do some dramatically yet obviously fake voice- because Antonio himself had taken guard duty. He was really making mission 'Ezio's birthday' simpler then it would've been. As I entered the last, slightly wider, tunnel, I could make out Antonio leaning against the wall, eyes watching into the shadows.

"Who is there?!"

It echoed throughout the tunnel, bouncing of the walls with an aggressive undertone. See, the Assassins in this time, and the Thieves were slightly over cautious, but in a good way. This was another thing that was really different to what I knew. Every Assassin/Thief had a codename, along with a phrase which only the people who were trusted with guard duty and themselves knew. It seemed rather stupid, but I was grateful for such a duty. It would help reduce the amount of traitors that could join the assassins. Of course..if you were Shay...well you would be slightly screwed. But no bother. It was good for any instance except that.

 _"Il piccolo passero vola con l'aquila veloce."_

Ezio's phrase was originally different to mine- while it mentioned an eagle, it certainly didn't mention anything about a sparrow. He had told me the phrase, saying that it did no harm since the phrase was old, and discontinued. It was originally: _'_ _Da solo, l'aquilone si librava per vendicare quelli che aveva perso.'_ Sad right? His new one was slightly chirpier however, with the removal of the alone part, and the baby eagle part. It's called an Eaglet by the way. Since I had done guard duty quite a few times by now, I had Ezio's phrase memorised, just like he did mine. His was, and I quote: _"Insieme, l'aquila e il passerotto ricordavano la loro famiglia con onore"_ It was slightly more chirpier, see? It was sort of sweet..how both our phrases somewhat mirrored the other. And I much preferred his new one to his old one. Anyway, I couldn't concentrate on that thought right now- I had to sneak up on him, not reflect on his phrase. Antonio let me approach with a smirk evident on his face, and stepped aside to let me in.

"Good luck."

He nodded, and I returned it, before heading in, trying my best to blend in with the seemingly empty corridors. And this..this was supposed to be the easy part.

* * *

Taking a breath in, I clung to the wall, carefully pushing open the door. The hallways were dully lit, and my grey robes were easily clinging to the wall, protecting me from Ezio should be be awake and conscious. Luckily, I could tell from this angle that he wasn't, as his chest rose and fell slowly. I watched and counted the beats, looking for any discrepancies that could lead to him being actually awake. His chest was going up and down in a rhythmic pattern, in the exact same pattern. It confirmed that he was asleep. I carefully stepped into the room, pushing the door ajar slightly. It made little to no noise, and I pushed my back against the wall, nudging the door shut with my foot silently. I took a breath to calm my racing nerves, and squinted in the dark. I could make out his sword on the bedside cabinet, in the sheathe. His hidden blades however, were on his person. And while I could retrieve his sword, getting the blades out of the bracers were slightly more difficult. Then again, nothing about it was easy. In order to get the blades out, I had to tense his wrist twice in short succession, in order to dislocate the blade from the mechanism. Then I had to insert the blade back in, and then re-trigger it twice. And then I had to repeat it for the other bracer. Great. I decided to take the sword first, and I carefully crept over to it, staying low and moving slowly as to not make any sudden noises. Fortunately, I knew the room layout like the back of my hand. And as such, even with limited sight, I could make my way around with muscle memory alone. I grasped the sheathe lightly in my right hand, and carefully hooked it on my empty robes. I looked carefully at Ezio, who was still asleep peacefully, much to my thanks. However, it wouldn't make much more difference for the actual blade switch. Or re switch. Or return. However you want to put it. I first experimentally placed my left hand on his wrist, and froze as he shifted slightly. His breathing pattern differentiated for a brief moment, before it returned to normal. It was important to keep track because he was such a light sleeper- for all I knew, one minor change in the breathing pattern could give me the chance to hide before he woke up. If he woke up. I waited a second, allowing his subconscious to get used to my hand, before I wrapped it around his in a gesture we did often. His hand automatically curled around mine, and as I watched his breathing pattern remain constant. I took a deep breath, before I tensed his hand sharply twice, wincing at the sudden, rapid movement. I yanked out the blade just as his eyes snapped open, and in a reflex I didn't know I had, I sharply turned into the fox, before ducking under his bed. In my mouth I grasped the blunt end of the blade, and the horrible taste of metal. It was like chewing on a coin- it was as horrible as it sounds believe you me.

 _"Che cosa?"_

I could hear him move about on the bed, hearing him leap up with my improved hearing. I froze on underneath the dusty bed, and resisted the urge to sneeze as a particularly big clump of dust attacked my nose. Ezio paced around the room- I could see his vibrant purple form- checking every corner and hiding place. I knew he would look under the bed so I moved to the darkest area, before I crouched down, my furred belly touching the floor. I didn't even dare breath as he looked, his eyes shining in eagle vision. Hastily, I fought the urge to display my intentions at the forefront of my mind, instead focusing on being neutral, impassive, _having no intentions_. Theoretically, that would mean I didn't show up in eagle vision. It wasn't infallible after all. It seemed to have worked as Ezio took his head out from underneath the bed, and I could hear him settle back down, muttering that it was probably one of the apprentices. I was just thankful that he hadn't noticed his missing blade. I sat there, frozen, for fifteen minutes as I monitored his breathing. I had to get this over and done with otherwise I'd have no time to engrave his sword, and get some shut eye. I was exhausted, funnily enough. After I was confident that he'd fallen back into a deep slumber, I slunk out from underneath the bed, and collected myself, releasing the form of the fox. Colours bled into the world again as I stood up silently on my own two legs, tensing my toes experimentally. The weight of Ezio's sword weighed down on me once more, followed by the weight of my hidden blades. It was comforting to say the least. The unengraved blade was now in my hand, and I made sure not to tense it. I instead slid it in my bracer (which had no blades in it as I had taken put Ezio's hidden blades in them to protect them- yes I did do an entire journey with some blades I refused to use.), before locking them in with two short tugs. I then locked in Ezio's engraved blade with not too much trouble- aside from one gut wrenching moment where I thought he was going to wake again. Now for the next one. I crept over to the other side of the double bed, slowly leaning over it- I couldn't reach just standing up- and after staying still for a brief moment, intertwined my hand with his. Which was terrifying, for the record. My left hand was poised in front of the hidden blade, but far enough away so that I wouldn't re-enact a Bayek. I'm quite attached to my ring finger, who'd a guessed? I carefully curled Ezio's hand into a knuckle- because chopping off his fingers wasn't exactly a good birthday gift- and prepared to tense his hands again. I just hoped this time he wouldn't wake- if I turned into the fox once more, then I probably wouldn't be coherent enough to engrave his sword. And, that would go down well, Ezio finding me curled on the floor. Yeah no. I couldn't afford to wait, so I took the plunge. I tensed his knuckles twice, to dislodge the blade from its home. He stirred briefly, before he returned to sleep once more. He must've not slept much if he was still semi-unconscious. I wasn't vain enough to believe that it was due to my absence. No, he was probably doing something until late, and didn't have someone- it was usually me- to tell him to sleep. Go figure. I slid out the engraved blade, before lining it up. I made sure that it was facing the right way, before hooking it on the mechanism. I really needed to learn how these worked one day, besides how to disconnect the blade. I didn't want to test my luck, so I quickly tensed his hand before I slammed myself against the wall, knowing that if he woke up I'd have some explaining to do. He shuffled, stirred, gave me a heart attack, and looked directly at me. I prayed to all that was holy that he was still sleepy enough to ignore my presence, perhaps not seeing me or putting it down to his imagination. And, I wasn't naive enough to believe that he would think 'it was all a dreaaaammmm". He blinked, I froze, and for once hoped Ezio wouldn't be as observant as he usually would be. Keeping near to the wall, I slid round at such a slow pace that a snail could out speed me. Sudden movements- I knew from training- were a key way to get caught. If you drastically out-sped whoever you were trying to hide from, then it would be blatantly obvious that you didn't belong. Ezio just laid back down on his bed, sighing audibly.

 _"Giuro di aver sentito.. Penso che mi manchi solo Isa. Tornerà più tardi oggi comunque.."_

On the few solo missions I'd had over the years, he'd never once told me this. Ezio, to many people, was a strong, likeable protagonist, someone to look up to. And in some cases, he still was. He shared many similarities with that character. It was difficult to disassociate them- even I had trouble with it when I was here for the first couple of months or so, before I really got to know Ezio as a person. People think, wrongly, that men shouldn't be allowed to have moments of emotional outburst, or to miss someone, they see it as week. It was part of the reason why, I think, Ezio has trouble talking emotions with me- because he sees it as a weakness. No human being is perfect- and I knew that I could probably never break him of his thoughts, just like he could never break me of pushing myself when I thought I wasn't good enough. The only thing I could do was be there for him, and him me. As I slid out of the door, the impromptu mission going well, I turned and looked over my shoulder, before looking at Ezio who was lying on the bed in a light slumber.

 _"Buonanotte amore mio."_

I shut the door behind me before I returned to the Blacksmith, who had left a key hidden around for me. He trusted me enough to use the forge without his assistance, and well, there was no time better then the present.

* * *

Translations

Il miglior compleanno (Reprise) - The Best Birthday (Reprise)

Tirare - Pull

Il piccolo passero vola con l'aquila veloce. - The little sparrow flies with the swift eagle.

Da solo, l'aquilone si librava per vendicare quelli che aveva perso. - Alone, the eaglet soared to avenge those he had lost.

Insieme, l'aquila e il passerotto ricordavano la loro famiglia con onore - Together, the eagle and the sparrow remembered their family with honor

Che Cosa – What?

Giuro di aver sentito.. Penso che mi manchi solo Isa. Tornerà più tardi oggi comunque.. - I swear I heard.. I think I just miss Isa. She'll be back later today anyway…

Buonanotte amore mio. - Good night my Love.

* * *

Author's Note

Next chapter, we will have Ezio being surprised, Ezio being happy, and basically Ezio birthday part fluff. Note- decent fluff. Then, the chapter after that will be focused on the castle siege, where we will finally continue with the story line. We'll get there, eventually people.

On another note, not only is my birthday coming (Thursday), and the Easter Holidays coming (this is my last week) but I have _exams._ And I, in all honesty, am _shitting_ myself. I've never sat an exam before, so god knows how it'll go.

Anyway, in true fashion, I have some crap to sort out. No rest for the wicked. I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I'll see you all the same time next week.

~Cait.


	41. Chapter 41 - Il Miglior Compleanno Due

You know it doesn't make much sense

There ought to be a law against

Anyone who takes offense

At a day in your celebration

'Cause we all know in our minds

That there ought to be a time

That we can set aside

To show just how much we love you

Happy Birthday, by Stevie Wonder, from the album Hotter Then July, released in 1980

* * *

The minute I had collapsed onto the bed set up for me was the best minute of my life. It was early in the morning by the time I had finished engraving his sword, so after I cleaned up I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't change or anything, just collapsed and slept for the short time I had left. I would probably be paying for it later, with aches and pains in places I didn't know existed, and I would be most likely look like the waking dead, but it was worth it. There was nothing anyone could do to make me regret it. Despite my tiredness, I yet again had a restless sleep. Honestly, what the hell was causing this? It was exhausting me and tiring me out. And a tired assassin was a dead assassin. No matter what I tried, I was exhausted. And it wasn't like I could just google the answers either- the doctors were a no go since their 'cures' mainly consisted of medicine, leeches, and bandages. And I'm pretty sure that none of those would help me much, but then again I'm no Doctor. I fingered my necklace, looking at it as if it could help me. This was the only thing that came here with me when I travelled here- and it had demonstrated it's magical prowess multiple times. It allowed me to turn into the fox, one of my three supposed spirit animals. Or at least, I assumed that considering that it glowed every time I used it (instinctual or not). And let's not forget, it 'teleported' me to him when he was captured, Now that was something it hadn't done since. We hadn't even considered trying to control that- we had no hint about how it triggered. At least with the spirit animal things we had some sort of idea between the two of us. The teleportation? Not a clue. This was ignoring the fact that it gave me both the bow I possessed now (except a metaphysical one,) and the white armour I possessed now (again, a metaphysical one.) It had never done that apart from in the one instance. This was ignoring one point of mine, why could it do what it does? _What_ _was the limits?_ When I originally got it, I knew it was just a normal necklace. I wore it around my neck, dreaming of meeting Ezio but ultimately knew it was futile. Then, a few months into the world of Assassin's Creed 2, and _it suddenly possessed powers._ Ezio had told me that his crest was one he had inherited from his father, and it was normal then as far as he knew. It had never displayed anything suggesting otherwise. And the fact that I was fairly confident I never possessed my vision- because I'd like to think that I would have accidentally discovered it sooner. But I hadn't. So where the _hell_ did it come from? Had I changed more then physically when I came here? It was a disturbing thought to consider, because it was natural to panic about something you didn't fully understand. I had no chance of understanding unless I A. Went home and the changes remained. Unlikely. Probably wouldn't want to go back anyway. B. Had someone (ie, The Precursors.) tell me like they pretty much did to Ezio and Desmond, or C. Somehow have a psychic vision about it. But I'd literally had one of those, and even then I didn't understand it completely. I just knew that it had figures I recognised from somewhere, and that it hadn't happened yet. And it would be eerie to even have one- would it just be like: You are not human...you are...part _rock._ Well. I'd hope I wouldn't be part rock, and if you ignore the unlikelihood of me even having a vision (I hadn't had one in years remember) then it would probably be more obscured and less straight forward. So yeah. Anyway, I yawned, before peeking out of the window. Light was shining in, practically blinding me. I wasn't getting back to sleep. Not now anyway. Looks like I would have to catch up upon my sleep another time. I shrugged out of the borrowed robes and carefully folded it up, before laying it on the hardly touched bed. I took my bracelet out of the nook in my bracers, and allowed it to dangle off my wrist. Even when it was Ezio's birthday we couldn't take of our bracers- Assassins very rarely took them off. I then slipped the blade underneath the floorboard and pried it up, revealing my neatly folded robes, belt, and my own tools. I lifted them out carefully, before slipping them over my undercoat (fancy, I know) and the renaissance equivalent of leggings. I tightened my robes so that they weren't extremely baggy, and then attached my belt around my waist, clipping it in, and checking that I hadn't accidentally smoke bombed or something. Fortunately, they hadn't, so before I left to train for an hour- Ezio wouldn't be up yet, and neither were his relatives- I made sure to clasp his sword and its sheathe over my belt. Wouldn't do me any good to forget it now would it?

* * *

I knew better then to sneak up on Ezio- because I would probably get stabbed-so I thought I would just subtly hide behind Claudia and Maria, and announce my presence after. I couldn't wait to see his face, because I knew it had been a long time since he had seen them. It was one of the best things I could bring him- and I knew that he would love it. Antonio was handling the actual setting up: fireworks, cake, etc, so that all I was in charge with was delivering the Auditore's safely. And that in it's own right was easy enough. Especially now that we had completed the main journey. I left my hair down after running through it with my brush, and had it laying just down my back. I didn't really know what else to put otherwise. Other than a plait, pony tail, or just having it down I had a lack of expertise. I _carefully_ knocked onto the door which led into the Auditore room. I wasn't stupid enough to make Claudia and Maria share...because Claudia would probably complain. So they had one of the few rooms that actually connected to one another via a singular door. Don't ask me why the hideout was like this (it was our evacuation point), I honestly couldn't tell you.

"Come in,"

Maria called out softly, and I opened the door a crack, before peering in. Maria was in a pink dress, with what looked like cherries on it. It was threaded throughout with white, and the dress clung to her frame like no tomorrow. Her hair was like it normally was, short and seemingly curled up at the back.

 _"_ _Buongiorno,_ _Mia figlia"_

I greeted her back, even though it still jarred me for her to address me as her daughter. She said, and I quote 'You are courting my son, meaning you are my daughter'. I hadn't been addressed as such in a long time..for obvious reasons. It took me a while to get used to Mario calling me ' _Nipote_ ', but Maria calling me 'Daughter' was just surreal. Having a family..I was a bit out of practise. I was so used to fending for myself after Nannan and Grandfather passed away..because God knows that my disowned-Uncle would have lifted a finger to help me. Claudia strode out, wearing her traditional red dress, with her hair down. You know the one I mean, where the skirt part is dark red with a bow around the waist, and the top part is a much paler red. It looked good on her if I don't say so myself. Her eyes met mine, before she gasped and practically sprinted towards me, tugging on my shoulder.

"Let me do your hair- oh and you can't wear that."

I was momentarily offended, because I thought I looked fine. I would look pretty out of place if I wore anything other then my robes, and by this point I possessed one other dress and I had accidentally left that in.. Never mind. Claudia, apparently _psychic,_ dangled a dark blue dress in front of me. It was similar in design to Claudia's, just swap the colours for different shades of blue and that was it. The other minor difference when compared to the colour scheme was that mine was short sleeve, both with a shirt and the actual dress- Claudia's was long sleeved. I basically got dragged and forced to sit down, as Maria assaulted my hair, and Claudia was demanding me to get undressed. I guess I should have expected this..they were Auditore's after all. They were known (by me) for having exquisite dresses, good looks, and being incredibly stubborn. And didn't I know that well by now...Ezio...Claudia..Maria...I was never going to win in an argument with these three. Resigned, I went into the other room, and shed my robes, feeling slightly annoyed that I'd put it on and attached my belt. I could hardly wear them now..meaning I would have to hide it once again. Joy. Oh, and I couldn't wear my bracers since it was a short sleeved dress. So...of they went. At least I could wear my necklace and my bracelet. I'd just have to carry Ezio's sword. Once I'd dressed myself, and placed my robes under the floorboards- just to clarify, I put them there to keep them safe, and so that they couldn't be stolen, not because I'm paranoid- I walked back into the other room where both Maria and Claudia stood armed, with a hairbrush, bit of rope (the renaissance version of a hair bobble) and some flower things. I was going to have fun. I accepted my fate, and willing surrendered to the dual might of Claudia and Maria Auditore. I guess I should have anticipated this when I came to get them.

* * *

 _"_ _Madre? Sorella? Cosa stai facendo qui?"_ _  
_After I had been ahem, attacked, by Claudia and Maria, I was dressed up neater then a cabbage patch doll. Not like anyone would get that joke anyway. My wrists felt oddly naked without the familiar metal bracers on them, and I felt scarily unarmed. I didn't even have my sword, only Ezio's. It was unnerving..especially how I had become used to travelling armed, when before I would never even dreamed of it. Anyway, it wasn't like I would be getting into any fights..well, no armed ones anyway. Antonio had arranged a little 'game' if you would- a tourney with unarmed combat taking place. The winner wouldn't get much other then bragging rights, but it was for a bit of fun. And it'd be a good way to test the recruits, apprentices, and thieves' mettle. And maybe test my unarmed prowess (or lack thereof)..I didn't use it particularly often.

"It's your birthday Ezio, we wouldn't miss it again."

Maria replied like it was no big deal, whereas I felt a bit guilty...as far as I knew I couldn't do anything to make the distance shorter, but I could encourage him to visit more, or escort them more often. I wanted the family to stay strong together, remembering and honouring those they lost. I didn't ever meet Petruccio, Federico, or Giovanni, but I knew that they were all close. And I don't think that would have changed, regardless of how much I messed up the timeline. Maria reached back and gently guided me in front of them, and I was suddenly flaming red. I felt like a duck of water...surrounded by Assassins who were draped in their robes, I felt plain out of place. Despite the persona I tried to push out, I could still have my moments of shyness. I sheepishly waved at Ezio, smiling shyly, while he looked shocked, surprised, and amused at the same time. It was like he didn't know how to feel. Or that he was going through so many emotions that he couldn't concentrate on one. I passed him his sword, and he blinked in surprise once more, leaving me amused. I think I broke him.

"Did you actually _go_ on a mission?"

I couldn't help but smirk, as he twisted his sheathed sword over and over in his hands, not even having opened yet. He stretched as he hooked it back on his belt, like it had never left. Knowing how he probably hadn't noticed his hidden blades, I resisted the urge to wind him up about how I had managed to put his blades in, and steal his sword. Besides, it hadn't been easy..considering that I was almost caught twice.

" _Sì_. Just not the one you think I went on."

I gestured to the smiling Maria and the amused Claudia, as I made my way to Ezio's side, snuggling under his arm. I had missed him for the short time (well, a week. I guess it wasn't that long.) we were separated, and I wrapped myself round him like I was making an Ezio cocoon for me to hide in. Okay, maybe not quite to that extent.

"I went to _Firenze."_

I passed him an envelope which contained what Mario had written for him. I hadn't opened it, instead carrying it carefully and making sure to deliver it in one piece. Ezio opened it, scanned the contents, quirked a smile, before folding it and placing it into his robes. It had made him amused, whatever the contents were. I wouldn't pry- if he wanted to tell me he'd tell me later.

"I got you some other gifts- look at your blades."

The sketch book was still underneath the floorboards so I'd give him it later. I had completely forgotten about it when I was stea- _borrowing_ his blades. Ezio looking sceptical, first unsheathed his sword, before holding it upwards and looking at it as it reflected the light. The grooves became easily noticeable in the blade, and I allowed myself to have a little bit of pride. I'd put a lot of time and practise into it to get it just right. I hoped he liked it- otherwise it would all be for naught. The sword had a similar theme when compared to the hidden blades, with the key themes of eagles and family being evident. Instead of the three eagles, there were four, one representing each member of the Auditore family: Maria was the second largest in design, the one that hung back from the others and watching with patient eyes, Mario's was the largest, symbolising the love and dedication he held to his family. Claudia was the smallest, with her hanging back with the Maria Eagle, standing slightly further forward with wings spread like she was about to go into a fight. This was to represent her hotheadedness, and her willingness to fight and stick up for what she believed in. Ezio was the third smallest, but was right next to Mario's avatar, diving forwards in order to protect his family. That was what Ezio did- his ultimate goal was to protect those he loved and not lose anyone else. I, was the second smallest bird. I was slightly behind Ezio, small and with soft feathers etched into the metal. My wings were spread narrower, but I had the same tenacity as the two boys did. The only reason I had even included myself was because Maria had seen a couple of my drafts, and had somehow cottoned on that they were symbolising the family. And she had also noticed that there were four- and asked where my bird was. I had explained that it was the Auditore family, and that I technically wasn't apart of the Auditore family. She vehemently said that I was, and pretty much made me include myself, which, in all honesty, made me feel honoured. She and Claudia seemed quite fond of me for some reason, but I have no clue why. I'd hardly interacted with them after all. Ultimately, me, Maria, and Claudia came to agreement- I would not be portrayed as an eagle, but as a sparrow. All of us agreed that it made more sense considering Ezio's nickname for me. Anyway, so after tweaking my final draft to incorporate a fifth bird, that was the design we were settled on. The blade itself had no phrase on it, rather relying on imagery- specifically images I knew would represent something that Ezio had experienced, and would be able to understand. One was the Italian word for 'time', engraved deep into the chest of the howling wolf I had drawn (engraved) onto the blade. The wolf had it's fangs showing, in a menacing look, howling to the moon like it's letting out all of it's anguish. Anyway, Ezio looked impressed, before he narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"How did you get the blades to engrave them?"

 _Funny_ story. Uhm. This'll be fun to explain.

* * *

My first opponent was an apprentice called Scott. He was one of the more mature apprentices, having been in training for a while, and able to go out on missions by himself. He would not be an easy opponent to beat, and I doubt he would be the hardest. I had handicapped myself, not allowing myself to use my sight. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. I bounced on the balls of my feet, having changed back into my robes after the eating and drinking (what little we did) festivities were over. Because while I could probably fight in a dress, I didn't want to ruin it and make my life harder for myself. Antonio was acting referee for this spar, and I had bowed in recognition of my opponent. He did the same back, and Antonio set down the rules: No killing, Keep going until knock out or until someone concedes, strictly unarmed. Simple rules. Scott made the first move, charging towards me with surprising speed. I dodged his first punch by leaning to the side before moving to try and attack the spot he'd left undefended. However, he quickly shifted his body to protect that side, before side stepping and trying to kick me. I jumped back, before going in with a flurry of punches and kicks. So far none of us had managed to land a hit on the other yet. He quickly made a split second decision- rather then trying to directly defend against my punches, he skirted around them, looking for my 'Achilles heel.' And my Achilles heel was my back. I struggled to twist around and defend myself in time, so I usually kept my opponents in front of me, or within eyesight. It helped that Ezio covered my weak spot and I his, so that it was harder for enemies to get to. If I could just analyse Scott's movements, I could try and distinguish where he was slow in reacting, or where he left open. I preferred to take the time to study my opponent for things I could take advantage of, but sometimes I didn't get that choice. He seemed to favour his right side- suggesting that he was perhaps weaker in his left side. His feet weren't exactly light either, flat footed with no weight on his toes, nor on his heels. Did he prefer heavy hitting and overwhelming the opponent then speed and agility. So, if I could out speed him, he couldn't do anything to me. And if I targeted his supposed weaker side then in theory I had the best plan I could manage. I shielded my face with both my hands as he threw several hard punches and kicks in my general direction, with some hitting home, like the one on my jaw. I moved my jaw from side to side, before ignoring the pain. It would wear off soon enough. While still shielding my face, I kicked out his legs, causing him to momentarily stumble. It wasn't enough to trip him, but it was enough for me to gain an advantage. I feigned a strike to his right, before feinting to the left, before spinning and kicking his side. As he moved to defend himself from that, I sidestepped, snapping my leg out of where it was going to strike and spun on my heel, landing a punch on his left rib. I stepped back hastily as he tried to side step me, but I followed his movement. I guarded my back like a dog did a bone. We circled one another, as I dived in with a blow to his face- he gifted me with a glancing blow to my kidney. And boy it hurt. A lot. I didn't allow myself to drop to my feet, instead pretending to collapse before waiting for him to come to me. As he came closer, I sprung, pushing my hands to the floor and preforming a half headstand- with my double footed kick hitting him in the neck, causing him to go flying. It was much like a move from Street Fighter. Hehehe. As he collapsed I used my momentum and rolled back onto my feet, before leaping to straddle him. I put my elbow on his throat and pushed lightly, to demonstrate my position.

"Concede."

He nodded with some difficulty, and I let go of some of my pressure, as he verbally announced to the circle of Assassins and Thieves, the acknowledgement of his concede.

"I concede. Isabella wins."

The crowd cheered excitedly as I stepped off of him, before offering him a hand to help him up. He agreed, and I pulled him up, clapping him on the bag.

"Good match."

He agreed and shook my hand, a sign of good sportsmanship. Not all of the combatants were as such however- as I would later find out.

* * *

Translations

Il Miglior Compleanno Reprise Parte Due - The Best Birthday Reprise Part 2

Buongiorno, Mia figlia – Good morning, my daughter.

Nipote - Niece

Madre? Sorella? Cosa stai facendo qui - Mother? Sister? What are you doing here?

* * *

Author's Note.

I'll keep it short and snappy. Or, I'll try to. I struggle with it at the best of time.

So, this week it was my birthday. My _actual_ birthday. It was fun. I went bowling with my friends yadayadayada. You'll have to bear with me for the next couple of weeks, even more so then I mentioned last time. You see- and I'm not looking for any favouritism and stuff- my grandfather passed away two days before my birthday. I was close to him, and he had been deteriorating for a long time. I'm going down to Sheffield to go to his funeral next Saturday. So uploads might be slow over the next two weeks, but I'll try my best.

Anyways, I've got to go. I'm absolutely shattered. Have a nice week.

~Cait


	42. Chapter 42 - Assedio al Castello

I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind

Seven Nation Army, by the White Stripes, on the album Elephant, released in 2003

* * *

I feel like it's better to explain my previous statement before I go on to describe the Assedio al Castello. So, I had gotten to the quarter finals, along with Ezio, Antoinette, Arabella, and some other thieves and assassins. My opponent, was a thief called Angelo, who had proven himself to be a surprisingly good combatant despite his profession. Antonio had pulled me aside to explain Angelo's personality, and warning me when it came to fighting to him. He'd demonstrating his tendency to be cocky, and I don't mean Ezio cocky, I mean Altaïr cocky. And even Altaïr was better, because at least __he__ was a Master at his trade. Angelo, was just cocky for the sake of being cocky. And while he was a good combatant, he wasn't as good as he made himself out to be. And he'd shown sexism towards girls, just to cap it all of. I had noticed a running theme with those who didn't appreciate girls (I know it's a time thing, but even those who didn't believe in women fighting would at least respect me.), most of them were cocky- but not all, just a majority- I didn't want to tar them all with the same brush. Anyway, so with his warning in mind, I faced off in the ring once more. He didn't any comments, rather raising his eyebrows in surprise before giving off a 'this will be easy' expression. I wouldn't make it easy. We circle one another, before I turn sharply and make ground towards him. He just stayed still and let me approach him until I was about a foot from him. Intrigued but wary, I experimentally feigned a punch, before turning and delivering a kick to his side. He made no move to dodge or counter attack, so after it landed I pulled back, safety out of arms reach. Note to self- he was stocky so it would take quite a few blows to take him down. I warily watched his face as he flinched, before his face contorted in anger. Again, to my immediate surprise, he made no comment, but I could tell that from his face he was angry. And even if his face didn't give it away, his stance did- rigid, unmoving, tensed. Like a rhino, he charged towards me, and I sidestepped. My tactic here would be to allow him to become as over cocky as I had been warned, and cause him to lose himself in his anger. That would make him careless and easier to take down. You know what they say- the larger they are the harder they fall. As he made to turn himself around I punched him, before retreating a safe distance away. What was the name of this tactic again..chip and retreat...something like that. It was a fighting style that I could use, but it was most certainly not one of my favourites. Not only did I feel slightly like a coward, but it was only really useful in specific scenarios. Case in point, unarmed with a cocky, slow moving, opponent. A swift opponent could easily dodge, a smart one would know not to charge. So, like I said I didn't use it very often. I repeated this tactic multiple times, before he charged towards me for a final time. And I say final because this time I was aiming to trip him up, punch him a bit, straddle him, and hope that he would concede. How willing he would be, I have no clue. Probably not very. I was also beginning to wonder how the hell he hadn't just decided to turn with me every time I sidestepped. It would be more efficient then charging blindly like a bull in a china shop. He charged towards me, but this time I was prepared. I sidestepped, before throwing my hands roughly on his shoulders and pushing, using the momentum to lift myself up and kicking out the back of his legs. It was the weakest joints, and when you kicked them from behind you needed a lot less strength to cause them to buckle. I quickly amended my plan, because I was fully aware that I had no chance in hell of straddling him and forcing to keep him down. So I kicked him in the ribs with as much power as I could manage, but Angelo hastily turned so that it hit his back, a much harder area to injure. He blocked a series of my jabs and tried to bring me down to the earth as well, but I carefully avoided each strike. He shifted around and grabbed my wrist as I tried to punch him in the cheek, and he grasped it tightly, right where the ball joined with the socket. He was going to wrench it out- something we were explicitly not meant to do. An unspoken rule of sparring was that: 'do not cause an injury that will cause the recipient to be out recovering.' It was usually no problem, because we only sparred to train and practise, and none of us were malicious enough to willingly cause harm. He was, apparently. I couldn't yank my wrist out, to risk it being shattered, and I didn't possess enough strength to forcibly push his hand off. They couldn't forcibly give me the win since he hadn't actually done anything, just hold me in a position where it __could__ happen.

 _"_ Concede!"

He spat, but I refused to. I wasn't going to be beaten by him of all people. I tried to figure out how to get out of this. If I moved to the other side of him, I'd break my wrist. If I tugged my wrist, it would be broken. I couldn't kick him in the face in case it caused permanent harm, and I knew that if I threw a punch at him, he'd merely catch my other wrist, and then I'd be even more screwed. So, I only had one option. Dislocate my wrist (yes you heard me right) and hope I could wriggle it out, and then get him in a position where he had to concede. Fortunately, I had a little experience dislocating my wrist- I was double jointed there so while it hurt I could do it with relative ease- but I'd never had to do it with my wrist restrained. I didn't close my eyes, instead clenching my jaw for the pain due to come. I sharply tugged my wrist at just the right angle and with little force, just to pop it out of the socket. A flash of red hot pain encompassed me, but I breathed throughout, reminding myself I'd been through worst. I then didn't allow him to regain his tight grip, instead yanking it through the slight gap, and kicked him hard in the ribs. I jumped down to sit on him, and ignoring the lame hand, I used my left hand and put it in front of his neck.

"No, you concede."

I shuffled up after seeing him trying to twist and turn, and sat on his neck lightly, meaning he would strangle himself if he sat up. He snorted angrily, but verbally announced, like all of my previous opponents,

"I concede."

I thought that would be the end of it, and I was just walking towards Ezio s that he could take me to the _Doctore_ to get him to fix my wrist, and just check that I hadn't accidentally broken something. Because knowing my luck, I probably would have. I had my back turned- which in hindsight I should not have done, but I (incorrectly) _assumed_ I'd be fine- only to hear Ezio and several others shout my name in warning. I turned around as sharp as I could, but with only one wrist functioning, wasn't able to successfully block it, and everyone else had no chance to intervene, despite their reflexes. And that, everyone, was how I got knocked out- a victim of both circumstance and a painfully sore loser.

* * *

So, that was fun. I came too in the nurses ward with Ezio leaning against the wall and looking at me as I opened my blurry eyes. I was greeted by a painful headache, and everything spinning for a minute or two. I swear I was just plain unlucky to be knocked out this many times. In this time, I mean. Because bloody hell, I swear the amount of times I've been out in this time was way more then I had been before. It was a sensation I never really got used to.

"Easy Isa."

Funnily enough, I didn't feel any wrist. Just my head. I looked at it, and I tensed it experimentally. A slight jarring pain, but it wasn't broken. __Grazie Dio.__ I would've __hated__ to have broken it- I had never broken a bone and if I had been out for the siege I would have been __pissed.__ I also really wanted to go and have a word with Angelo, the prick he is. __What__ had possessed him to punch me after he'd conceded and I was turning? Oh wait. I already knew the answer to that- his ego. Apparently, it couldn't handle being hurt by a girl.

"How are you feeling?"

Oh, I hadn't replied yet. Ezio seemed pissed, if his stance was anything to go by, followed by his tensed wrists as he stared at his bracer like it had killed someone. Wait a second...please tell me he __didn't.__

 _"_ Ezio _..._ _ _please__ tell me you __didn't__ murder Angelo."

He shook his head and I exhaled relieved. As much as I loved his protectiveness (I know I've mentioned this many times) I would rather he didn't kill everyone that pissed me off/injured me.

"He's being punished by Antonio. A few punches by me contributed to the punishment."

See, I was strangely at ease with that. Knowing Ezio, a few punches was him _ _restraining__ himself. And considering I was knocked out, he could've done a lot worse. And caused a lot more damage. I nodded and hummed, before I shuffled myself up into a sitting position on the bed. Ezio came to my side and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Apparently, being knocked out put me in an affectionate mood. Who knew?

"I'm fine."

I confirmed, rotating my wrist around and looking to my left briefly where all my weapons were. They had obviously been stripped off when they lifted me onto the bed, either so that they could carefully look at my wound (well, it wasn't like it was a major wound) or so that I could lay down comfortably. Because funnily enough, lying on weapons wasn't comfortable. Even my right bracer had been taken off, leaving me with only my left one, the wrist that hadn't been injured. I slowly shifted my legs over the bed, and Ezio offered me his hand, which I accepted. He carefully gave me a hand up, and he braced my weight as I got up slightly dizzily. I hate concussions. I carefully regained my footing and my focus on the spinning walls. Ezio just stood there, not moving as if he knew it would make me even dizzier. Once it had centred I walked over to where my weapons lied, before picking up my bracer. I snapped it onto my wrist, and extended the blade, making sure it was in tip top shape. After confirming for myself that it was, I hooked my blade on it's sheathe. I looked at Ezio, as I yawned. My lack of sleep was catching up to me as per usual.

"How long until the battle?"

My answer was to get dragged off by my sleeve, with Ezio seeming amused.

"Two weeks. You weren't out for _that_ long."

* * *

It felt weird to wear my armour. I was unused to it, and even though it was literally built for my body, it felt foreign to me. I made sure I was fully stocked, with various bombs, arrows, and poisons littering my person. My bow was working as it should, followed by the poison blades and my sword, which was so sharp it could cut through rock. Well, maybe not rock. Unless it was extremely weak. Anyway, similarly to me, Ezio was dressed up in his counterpart armour, with the black blending into the night. We were crouched on a building- spiderman style- while our distraction began. I could only hope we didn't have to many casualties. Taking out the guards positioned on the roof had been easy enough- between me and Ezio, we had managed to take them out without arousing any attention. It would have been bad if we had been discovered before we could even start. Ezio had fired the flare gun, and we watched as our impromptu army of thieves, mercenaries and assassins rallied together and attacked the front gate. Despite my arguments with Bartolomeo and my disliking of the man, he had still come to our aid. Whether it was for the assassin's benefit or his own, I didn't particularly care, provided he didn't betray us.

"Let's go,"

I nodded in agreement, and followed soon after Ezio did a leap of faith of the building. I scrambled out, pulling my hood up and shaking the straw out of my hair, as I broke into a sprint after him. I drew my sword in preparation as we neared where Bartolomeo was locked in combat with Dante. I focused on clearing the surrounding area of guards, using my rope dart to throw one man forward, before diving down and stabbing him. My sword instinctively met one of the others, as I became aware of that they had become smart enough to team up on me. Go figure. It's surprising how many of them hadn't used that tactic before. Using my free hand I threw the rope dart at one of the other's knees, before pulling it sharply, unbalancing him. Rolling out of the way from the sword strike, I swept his legs out from under him, before I finished him with a sword strike to the ribs. At the very least it would incapacitate him. The other two rushed me, and I blocked one sword strike, only to have to hastily block another. I jabbed forward as the other jumped back, and I had to block another strike with my hidden blade. Seeing that his wrist was just above my hidden blade, I pushed it forward with practise, and injected the poison. I kicked his body back as he began to collapse, my blades being filled with a paralytic poison, before dodging to the side as the remaining guy tried to strike me. It glanced harmlessly off my armour before I leapt forwards, engaging in a furious sword fight. Swords clashed and clanged as every strike I made he parried, and every strike he made I parried. As I kept up the clanging sword match, I snuck in with my left blade, nicking his left arm. I could see Ezio sneaking up behind him, and as I kept him distracted Ezio snuck up from behind, wrapped his arm around his neck, and pieced his chest from behind. Before I had a chance to thank him, Ezio gestured to follow him as we headed further into the Castello, and away from the ensuing conflict that the others were wrapped up in. It had never been mentioned how many casualties there had been on our side..I could only hope that there were few. But I wasn't naive enough to believe that there would be none- not in a conflict of this size.

* * *

Of course he ran. It wasn't like he was going to die in battle. Nope. He ran. At least __that__ was something consistent. Minus a few scratches and bruises, me and Ezio had made it through various battles, leaving us with the final two: Silvio and Dante. After this, we would be so much closer. Bartolomeo told us to go on and pursue them, as he stayed behind to aid the rest of our miniature army.

"I'll take Dante."

I offered as we pursued them, my breath coming out in short sharp bursts. I thought he would prefer it if he was the one who took Silvio out, and I was more then happy to take down the arsehole that was Dante. He nodded as I jumped up several poles sticking out of the building, before leaping down from the highest one and rugby tackling Silvio, who was closer. I rolled, feeling the jarring movement of hitting the ground, before I returned to a standing position, unsheathing my sword with practised grace. It wasn't manoeuvre I enjoyed, and it did actually hurt, especially when you messed it up or mistimed it. But I had gotten better so that it was more often successful then not. I think Silvio might have had a screw loose, because as we both engaged in combat with our opponents, Silvio brought up Ezio's family. Remember his monologue from the game? Yes _,_ _ _that__ monologue.

"You think I don't know why you're here, Ezio?! But you're too late! There's nothing you can do to prevent us from obtaining it. Ah! That's right! You still don't know, do you? Though once Dante's done with you it won't matter any more. Do you miss him, Ezio? Your fool of a father? My greatest regret is that I could not have been the one to pull the lever. To watch him kick and gasp and hang! You'll follow him into the ground! You and that __condottiero__ too! And after we'll come for the others! Your uncle. Your mother. Your sweet, sweet sister."

See, this is where it took a diversion. Because we __did__ know what he was referring to- the Apple. That golden orb that murdered Desmond and fucked the earth over so many times. The one that warped Abbas' mind, Al Mualim's mind, forced brothers to fight against brothers, sisters to fight against sisters. Taking away any sense of free will. We hadn't been able to find out where the second apple (the one rumoured to be in his possession all those years ago,) was, only that he had one in his possession, searching for the other. We realised that they didn't know that we knew, so we had no inclination to tell them, for fear that it would somehow get back to them. Ezio just played the part of an angered boy, enraged that he dared to mention his family in any way or form. And to some extent, the rage was real, just tempered and sharpened into a blade that he would use to strike down the Templars. I finally managed to sweep Dante's leg and trip him on his back, before I put my hidden blade to his neck. I felt satisfied, but not because of the fact that I had beaten him, but because of the fact I had proven to him that women can make great fighters too. He certainly wasn't laughing or joking when he was seconds away from death.

"Tell me what you know, And I will make your death quick."

"They head to Cyprus..searching for...for... _ _una delle mele dementi.__ It can warp a man's mind...show unspeakable things."

He trembled, spilling the 'secret' for us to hear. I could hear Silvio cursing Dante as he held combat with Ezio, but I nodded. I just had one more question to ask- well two actually, and then I would end his life like I promised.

 _"_ What about the Doge? Are there any more threats to his life?"

He shook his head, staring at me with acceptance in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't make it out alive..and I wasn't foolish enough to let him go..Ezio had made that mistake in a different timeline..which resulted in Mario's death and the siege of Monteriggioni. I would not allow that to happen regardless of the time or place.

"After our failure, we have lost the interest in the position. We are not wasting more resources when it is not truly needed."

That intrigued me-they must have had a back up plan for when we beat them and stopped the assassination. That meant, however, that I had no clue what was happening next. So I would discuss it with Ezio later, and perhaps have Mario to keep an eye out with his sources. We would have to investigate the old fashioned way. Another thing that intrigued me was the comment about the resources- that implied that there was a lack of, or too few, Templars available. Did that mean there were few over all? Or that they had taken many to Cyprus, leaving a 'skeleton staff' here? Again, something to investigate. If it was the latter, we could take advantage, strengthening our holds on the cities and weakening the Templars'. It would work well in our favour. And now, for my second question.

"How many of these _'_ _ _una delle mele dementi.'__ are there?"

"He has one in his possession currently, retrieved from somewhere I do not know. The second one is being retrieved from Cyprus as we speak."

Dante seemed terrified, making me think that either he had been under the influence of one, or he had witnessed it being use. Which made me worry- had he figured out how it had worked already? It was a horrible feeling..and I felt like that the already hard final battle would have more consequences then the one I knew. And that worried me. Not allowing myself to dwell on it, I sighed and extended my hidden blade into his chest- a clean and relatively painless kill. I closed his eyes and stepped off of him, and while I kept a wary eye on the moving robes of Silvio, seeing blood stains on his shirt while Ezio's remained relatively clean. Well, I couldn't see the blood, but his armour was in decent enough condition, with few dents or marks, similar to my own. He would be getting the full scrutiny when we were alone. And no! Don't take that out of context.

 _" _Hai combattuto e sei morto per ciò in cui credi. Anche se non mi hai rispettato, ti rispetterò nella morte. Riposa in pace."__

I stood by as Ezio continued engaging Silvio, with his newly engraved sword glinting in the light. I made myself stay planted firmly to the ground, wanting to both intervene and not at the same time. I knew it was Ezio kill to make, his closure to achieve. I may not be fighting with him, but I would not let him stand alone. Regardless of his decisions, his actions, his words or his conscience, I would stay with him. I always would. That was my creed. My words binding me to the loyalty of the assassin. The creed of the Assassins. The creed to which I now owed both my life, and my relationship to. To live by the creed was to die by the creed, but strangely, I was okay with that. As someone once said, I sowed my loyalties long ago, and now I had to stand by them and nurture them. And you can be damn well sure I would.

* * *

Translations

Assedio al Castello – Seige on the Castle

condottiero - mercenary captain

una delle mele dementi - one of the demented apples

Hai combattuto e sei morto per ciò in cui credi. Anche se non mi hai rispettato, ti rispetterò nella morte. Riposa in pace. - You fought and you died for what you believe in. Even if you have not respected me, I will respect you in death. Rest in peace.

* * *

Author's Note

After countless hours of revision and a seven hour car trip the other day, I'm finally in England, but still revising. I mean, at least I got this chapter out on time. Right? Right. I'm pretty sure that my Nan has better wifi then we do, so that's a positive. And the fact I even get to see my folks is nice, even if we're here to go to the funeral.

On another note, I'm god awful at writing combat scenes. Shy of blade struck here, jumped back there, feinted here, it's pretty dull and repetitive. And nothing I do seems to change it. Also, looking through a PM I received, it reminded me that I had promised to post my original, first and unpublished fanfic. So, I should probably do that at some point. I'm also in the middle of writing a one shot (which I'm on page ten of at the minute, so it might be multiple chapters) which is sort of something I write in my spare time. I start multiple pieces of writing and stop and change when I'm in the mood or inspired. After that, nothing stops me. Well, other then exams.

I need to check how far I am in the editing of my first fanfic, but after that, I may or may not post it. Anyways, I'm super hyped for Avengers Endgame. I got a PS4 and Spiderman for my birthday, and I fell in love with the game. Spiderman is my favourite hero (I think I've mentioned it before) and the game was just so amazing. I won't spoil it, but the ending had me in tears.

Anyway, enough rambling. I have things to do, and have to go see a man about a dog.

G'bye and have a nice week

~Cait


	43. Chapter 43 - Colui Che Aspetta

Lies that take her  
Places she's never seen  
The kiss and tell of it all  
To her it seems so obscene

She's so pretty  
Her hair is a mess  
We all love her  
To that we confess

Halo, by Texas, from the album White on Blonde, released in 1997

* * *

Honestly, it was pretty funny seeing Ezio get dressed up in the courier uniform. It looked so strange on him and fortunately he had prepared by shedding his robes before we left. I didn't really wanted to be carrying his robes around after all. The helmet partially obscured his face, making it somewhat difficult to identify him. And it was a good thing too, because pretty much every Templar knew his face, whereas nobody could know mine. I couldn't do the mission because I was a woman. It wasn't a sexist thing, but the suit of armour would literally be too big for me, and my lean build would be blatantly obvious in the way it draped over me. So I was the one who followed subtly behind, being present in case something went wrong and Ezio ended up needing my help. But that would probably be unlikely, since Ezio was well experienced in this. The simple nature of the armour was jarring in contrast to Ezio's normal wear, the simple silver design being a long haul away from the usual robes or black and red armour he wore. I was intrigued how the end of this would turn out, considering that Ezio was already a member of the Brotherhood, and had the brand to prove it. I wasn't even sure if Paola and that would show up, because the timeline had diversified, even by a little bit. I had sent them a letter ahead of time, about a week, but I hadn't had much time, meaning that it cold arrive late. I just had an instinct that we would need the help. For all I knew, this could be the end of our travels, but I didn't think so. Something was telling me that it wouldn't be the end. Ezio didn't bother trying to look into the box, as I warned him beforehand that it was highly unlikely that he would actually be able to see it. Something about this situation made me feel sick, and I wasn't sure what. It wasn't my normal feeling of unease due to lack of sleep, no it was the kind that could only be described as a stomach turning, fever setting, bed-ridding kind of sick. I pushed past it, and had even swallowed a bit of the vile tasting medicine, only for it to do nothing. I guess there was no use dwelling on it.

* * *

"Yes sir?"

Ezio asked the other captain, the scene familiar in my mind as if I had only experienced it yesterday. Have I ever mentioned that Ezio could be an amazing actor when he wanted to be? Case in point, now. He was playing the part of a Templar courier well, if I don't say so myself. Any trace of the Ezio I knew was expertly hidden, replaced by an eager to please, obedient little Templar courier.

"This is a moment of great importance. Stay in formation. Make this right."

Oh, we'd make it right, alright. By giving the Apple to the Assassins, for us to deal with. Anything was better than having it in their hands. They'd use it to enslave the minds of the general populous, make them obey their will. And nobody, apart from those descended of Adam and Eve could stop them. It was better to not give them the chance and run that risk. I carefully crawled along the roof, taking out guards from afar with my bow and arrow. Ezio had fallen into the diamond position, being the centre point. For as long as he was incognito, he needn't worry about being stabbed. Any threats were likely to be beaten before they could even get near him. All Assassins excluding myself and Ezio had been ordered away from the general area in case one of them got brazen or if one of them attempted to kill Ezio as they thought he was a courier.

After a short walk, around five minutes or so, they had reached the destination. I was crouched on the building adjacent, the one seen in the background with the arches. I was far away enough that I was certain that I was pretty much out of sight, and I was just waiting for Ezio to initiate the combat. I was watching vigilantly, trying to make out any gestures which could be understood as Ezio beginning a fight. I could hear the sounds of slates sliding slightly, the sound easily noticable amongst the birds and the silent sky. I twisted around sharply from my crouched position, my right hidden blade out to strike the person who had snuck up on me. To my surprise, they stepped back, before pulling down the hood, and allowing me to see who it was. It looked like they had gotten my message after all.

"Good reflexes, _Nipote._ _"_

"Mario"

I sighed, before returning to my crouched position on the edge of the building. They hadn't initiated any combat yet, and Mario crouched next to me in a similar position, having tugged his hood up firmly. I followed suit, tucking my pony tail down the back of my robes, and making sure that my face was obscured. I would like to remain anonymous for as long as possible.

"Who's here?"

Mario kept his eyes fixed on his nephew as he listed off who had come to our aid, Or rather, who had responded to my extremely last minute letter, to come to our aid all the way in the city of Venice.

"La Volpe, Paola"

He gestured to the building on the right side, where I could see two figures crouching on the edge in a similar position to us. At least we had some backup.

"Teodora, Antonio"

He gestured to behind the hay bale, where two figures in robes could be identified. So that was seven of us in all, which meant we had some good backup. Which would be good considering the amount of guards there were had a good chance of out-numbering us. Even if we fought to the best of our ability.

"and a man called Machiavelli and his former apprentice, Cristian."

He pointed down beneath us, leaving me to assume that they were hiding behind the pillars underneath us. I nodded. That was a lot more backup then I thought we would get to be honest, and I wasn't expecting many of them to show up. I wasn't surprised Bartolomeo wasn't apart of the back up army- after our confrontation we were lucky that he had even helped us with the siege. I mean for all I knew in this timeline he wasn't a member of the assassins. Anyway, we had a more important thing to focus on. I could see Ezio move forward with his blade, causing me to leap forward into the air and land into the hay bale. I scrambled out and charged toward where my boyfriend was, flanked by Machiavelli, his apprentice, La Volpe and Paola. We split up and covered Ezio, of which was in conflict with Rodrigo as he protected the Apple, which was in a side pocket. I could practically sense the power emanating from it, and it was giving me a headache. A painful one might I add. I shrugged it off and concentrated on fighting the lowly guards, me finally being able to see Teodora's and Paola's combat skills with my own eyes. And they were lethal, let me warn you. They had a similar style to me, fast and graceful, (although I was more gangly then graceful) slashing and avoiding with a practised ease. However, despite the Assassins still gaining the apple, the whole combat scenario went differently. And when I say differently, I meant badly. For me. Yippee. See, Rodrigo, while still in combat with Ezio, decided to mention me. Again, I had slightly forgotten the fact that the Apple can give glances into the future...and guess where I was from.

"Ah. _Isabella."_

Already, this was going badly. I didn't turn my attention away from my opponent, but instead listened to what he was saying. Ezio seemed to be doing a similar thing, continuing his assault against Rodrigo.

 _" _il viaggiatore del tempo. Figlia di Eva.__ _L_ _'indovino"_

 _Fuck._ It looked like he had learned how to use the Apple. Which was A. Bad for me, but B, even worse for the Assassins. We had only managed to intercept one, and he still had the second one. Where had that even come from?! Plus the prick could release any secret I had withheld, which was a few by now. I would have a lot of explaining to do. I took a breath and continued fighting, hiding my worry under a well practised mask. I ducked as Mario rolled over my back, knocking the other would-be assailant away from me with a well placed strike. Fortunately the move was swift in execution, meaning I didn't have to support a man double my size and weight for any longer then two seconds.

 _"_ _Grazie."_

I thanked quietly, before concentrating on the rest of the enemies, which were thinning considerably by now. It didn't take the group of us long to considerably thin the ranks, with countless bodies strewn across the floor. The way I was concentrating on the fight was by pointedly _ignoring_ the fact that he knew my identity, my _actual_ identity, called me something I didn't know in Italian, and called me the daughter of Eve. By ignoring that, _then_ could I concentrate.

"I know that you are from a time long past ours. And that you carry the blood of Eve. And that you carry dreams of the future. And.."

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this. My instinct was never wrong now-a-days, and the headache I was receiving only doubled. We had just finished off the last of the guards as we flanked Ezio, with me taking pride of place next to him. And I was about to regret that.

"I know your weakness."

He pulled out the second Apple, and before I could react, he held it up as it pulsated, making me feel like my head was being crushed. Violently. I tried to fight against it, my necklace lighting up in response, but it soon crushed me underneath it's power. I was no match for that accursed object. No moral strength or strong willed mind could protect me from it. Now I knew how the Assassins in Masyaf felt when their mind was warped! I was a fool to think that I could be resistant to it like Ezio! Despite everything, I was still that naive, innocent little girl, who believed she could make a difference in a world where she didn't belong. My thoughts became cloudy, obscured as I saw the silhouettes of the other's surrounding me, but soon enough their presence was shadowed, following the same path of my thoughts. Pain cursed throughout my body, hot, vengeful, and intense, like nothing I had ever faced before. It was the all consuming type of pain, one that made it difficult to concentrate on anything else. My arms were shaking with the pressure of keeping me up, and I could feel something wet dripping down my nose. I couldn't even wipe it or see what it was. I gritted my teeth together in an attempt to hold in, swallow the pain, but any little touch could set me off. It was like I was hyper sensitive. Any sudden noise or touch or brush up against would cause me pain. It was..I don't even have an adjective to describe it. None of them seem bad enough to even moderately describe the agony I was going through. Thoughts that weren't mine began to invade mine, first a muttered whispering and then full force screaming. Screaming things like _'_ _kill the Assassins', 'Obey',_ and _'_ _Apple. Power. Apple. Obey the Apple. Fall into it.'._ I fought against it vehemently, but the thoughts became heavier and heavier as I became dragged further down, away from my body. I didn't want to do these things! Stop! I struggled against the binds that were filled against my body, stopping me from escaping, from doing anything to escape this torture. The pain was ever presence, and I just wanted to escape from it. I struggled and struggled, trying to reach towards the necklace which was dangling in front of my face. No matter how far I reached, I couldn't grab it, it kept going further and further away. Let me escape this hell! I couldn't put this strong facade up any more. I couldn't be strong, couldn't be an Assassin. I was scared. Please. Ezio, Antonio, Mum, Dad...please. I admit it! I'm scared. Scared of what was happening. Scared of what this hell was.

 _"_ _ _Isabella.."__

The sound burned in my ears, becoming more and more painful as it reverberated. It was the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in years. _14_ years to be specific. I could never forget it. Permanently buried in my head, something I had always had known yet never had to recall.

 _" _Padre?"__

The shimmering, silver image of my family appeared, with three of them being easily recognisable and the fourth being not so much. All four of them were in easily identifiable Assassins robes which led me to be extremely confused. The woman who I didn't recognise wrapped her hands around my Fathers neck, snuggling into his shoulder. It hit me then, like a freight train. This was my mother.

 _" _Madre?"__

I asked cautiously as the two of them approached me, with Padre placing his corporeal hand on my cheek. In that instance I no longer felt the binding chains, forcing me to stay down, and I couldn't feel any pain. Everything felt more lucid and aware.

 _"_ _ _Isabella. My precious daughter."__

I could see myself in her despite the lack of tangibility in her form. She shared my eyes, and I shared a similar facial structure to her, despite me having inherited quite a bit of my face from my father.

 _"_ _ _You have made me so proud."__

Grateful to the lack of pain, tears sprung to my eyes, reminding me that she had missed me growing up. I never knew how much I missed the lack of a mother until I had met Maria, and even now I could never forget her. My father looked up into the looming abyss, before frowning. He waved his hand and my surroundings were filled with a familiar scene. It was our living room..from 2008. It was a perfect recreation, fully solid and accurate down to the last detail. The clocks were ticking, the plants twitching and the heating cracking.

"Have a seat. It looks like you'll be here for a while."

I wasn't sure what to think about that in all honesty. Nonetheless, I sat down on the singular seat, with my family taking seats on the other sofas, my Grandparents on one and my parents on the other. They were still dressed in their Assassin robes, before my father finally noticed and waved his hand once more. Their clothes changed in the blink of an eye, with the three that I knew more changing into clothes I used to see them in regularly. God, referring to them as 'the three' seemed a bit disrespectful. There was something about my father waving his hand that elicited a spark of joy from me, a childhood memory long repressed being sprung to mind. It made me smile. I looked down at myself, and I was dressed in my assassin robes. It made me feel out of place, and apparently my dad could sense that as he smiled, the grin that reminded me of Ezio. _ _Ezio__...how was he..

"Just think of something you want to wear and-"

"-you don't have to wave your hand. He just does it for theatrics."

My mother cut into his sentence, making me smile wryly. He threw her a glance as if to say Another thing that reminded me of Ezio and I. My mother's English accent was such a stark contrast to my father's Italian one, and as such it was quite obvious when she overruled him. Following his advice, an image of jeans and a red tartan plaid shirt sprung to mind- an outfit I used to wear often. I imagined my hair done up in a plait with a tartan ribbon plaited throughout. The comfort of it and the lightness of it made me think I had accidentally made myself naked for a minute. Looking down and recognising the outfit, I was relieved.

"So we have a few things to discuss while we're here."

I looked at my grandfather in question, as the shared smile on my mother and father's face dropped, replaced with a grimace and a shared look of regret. What could they have to tell me that they hadn't told me before?

"We know about your current situation..and your __partner."__

They all shared a smile, not seeming surprised. Then again, I didn't know if they were real or not, or just some manifestation of my mind to help me cope with the pain. But if they were real...then I guess they shouldn't be surprised by now with my universe jumping, time travelling escapades.

"So we also know you know about the Assassins. The renaissance ones anyway."

Well. Wasn't that ominous. 'The renaissance ones' suggested that there were more then what I knew about. I didn't get why they would be so interested in something that wasn't real. Wait.. My mind suddenly put two plus two together and got four. The strange phrases, the robes they were wearing when I first saw them.

"The Assassins are __real__ aren't they?"

They all nodded in sync, as tea went floating around the room, and handing itself out to each family member. For a minute, I felt like Alice in Wonderland. But I won't quote Shaun this time. For me, since I wasn't a lover of tea, it passed me a bottle of pepsi. If this was a hallucination, it was a strangely realistic one. I hadn't realised that I'd missed the carbonated drink until I had drunk it here.

"They are. The games you played? To cover up the truth, to prevent innocents from being dragged into a war. By making people think it was fake, they would pay less attention to what was going on around them."

"We come from a large line of Assassins. Myself and your mother, and my parents were Assassins. When I met your mother, we did meet like we said we would, and she joined the Assassins after we fell in love."

 _Padre_ flinched, before continuing on with his explanation as I sipped at my pepsi carefully and slowly. I didn't want to get bubbles up my nose after all.

"Your mother, didn't die in childbirth like I told you. She actually survived your birth. The Templars were after you however, because of our bloodline. Ancestors of Maria Thorpe, Isabella Auditore, and Kaniehtí:io? That made you have a powerful bloodline. With Desmond protected by the farm, you were the easiest to grab, protected by fewer Assassins."

I decided to let him finish before I raised any questions surrounding this bombshell. Or rather, bombshells. It was Grandmother's turn to pick up the story that surrounded my life, finally explaining everything that had happened to me and my family.

"Your mother,"

She look at her daughter in law with adoration in her eyes, the feeling of guilt dredged deep in them. Mother returned the look with one that screamed that 'it was my choice and that she shouldn't feel bad'.

"She was too weak to travel so soon after childbirth, and she told us to leave her there and take you to a safe place. Between the three of us, staying would have ended up in all of our deaths. She sacrificed herself so that we could live."

Father kissed Mother, making me blush heavily. I wasn't used to my father... _doing_ seemed to notice my reaction and just smirked, as my mother's face lit up in a similar fashion to mine. I seemed to have a similar disposition to her. I let them have their moment of peace, before it was my mother's turn to pick up the unravelling tale. I liked to think I was smart, but I couldn't be that smart if I couldn't pick up on the lies I had been fed all my life. Or at the very least, had some sort of indication. But then again, they were trained (I assumed) to be excellent liars so I don't know. Think what you will.

"I took you home, and worked on trying to keep you hidden. All those hide and seek games we played? The play tussles we had? That was my attempt to give you some sort of hiding ability, a preparation to when you went into adulthood. My original plan was to introduce you to the Brotherhood at age 10, the standard age for training. Obviously, that plan never came into fruition."

I flinched upon remembrance of the day that my father had passed away, the pain all too real. I took a breath in and settled myself, before I looked at him with tears building up in my face. No matter how long had passed, the pain was almost as it was all those years ago.

"I had died of poisoning. It was quick at the very least, but I was grateful that my parents had been able to get you out of the scenario. The poisoner? My own brother. He had defected into the Templars after I had been promoted to Master Assassin, jealous at the skill I had worked hard to earn. And so, it fell to my parents to look after you, sheltering you for six more years."

My father appeared next to me, surprising me, as he ran his hand through my hair in a soothing motion. It was calming, and I couldn't help but lean into his shoulder. Similarly to Ezio, he radiated safety and calm. Suddenly, I was so grateful that I had escaped from my uncle when I could, because for all I knew, he could have had evil intentions. And considering he poisoned his own brother, all because of jealousy, it would've surprised me if he had genuine intentions.

"And then, we passed away. Leaving you to fend for yourself. Our accident was no accident at all. We had been rammed into by a van full of Templars, and although we fought viciously, our little Volvo was no match for their van, and we eventually span out and crashed into the tree at a high speed. And so, you were forced to live with my _bastardo_ of a son. No matter the strings our Order pulled, they couldn't get you out of the house. But, you were smart. And you filed for emancipation. You left a quiet paper trail behind you, making it difficult for them to find you. So, you were saved from being exploited by Abstergo. And so, you continued on in life, before you were transported into the past. And stepped into the shoes of your ancestor- or should I say you stepped into your own shoes. The shoes of the fabled Master Assassin, the Soothsayer, and daughter of Eve. The shoes of Isabella Auditore, but before that, Isabella Allesi."

* * *

Translations

Colui che aspetta – He Who Waits

Nipote - nephew

Il viaggiatore del tempo. Figlia di Eva. L'indovino- The time traveller. Daughter of Eve. The Soothsayer.

Madre - Mother

Padre - Father

* * *

Author's Note

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS. IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY! I WAS KEEPING TRACK

Okay, enough capitals. It'll annoy someone. I worked extra hard so that this chapter would be ready for now, and I also have the first chapter of my first ever fanfic ready to post, which will go up next. I tried to finish the one shot I've been writing, but it still isn't finished. I'll get it finished eventually though, I promise.

Just a note, there won't be a chapter on Sunday as this is what would be Sunday's chapter. I'm also preparing to return to school so I won't have any time to write one.

Also to the guest reviewer, I will eventually go back and reformat the first couple of chapters as I know they can be confusing in layout. I'm sure you're not the only one!

Thanks to you all for sticking with me this long

~Cait


	44. Chapter 44 - Spiriti Della Famiglia

Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)  
There's always going to be another mountain

The Climb, Joe McElderry, from the album Wide Awake, released in 2010

* * *

Safe to say, I was pretty confused. And for plenty of reasons. First off, I was talking to the spirits...memories...hallucinations?..of my family. Wait..it couldn't be a memory because I couldn't remember anything about my mother. So..that wouldn't make any sense. Anyway, the other thing I was confused about was my mother saying that me, Isabella Allesi, was the same person as Isabella Auditore. Or..did she mean that I was the equivalent of Isabella Auditore in this timeline. For God's sake, I was so confused. Time travel, like I've stated so many times before, is so confusing that it makes my head hurt. Well, more then it did already. My mother, using her 'mother's intuition' which I've heard so much about, apparently sensed that I was confused, my thoughts a convoluted mess.

"You are your ancestor. It was always fated that you would fill the roles of Ezio's wife."

Hang on a second. WIFE?! I got __married__ to Ezio at some point. And if I'm following this right...I must have kids with him at some point. In order for the family line to continue. I guess that must mean I get over my...sheepishness...surrounding the idea of..ahem..sex. So, I guess that's good. Right?

"Your necklace,"

My mother continued, ignoring my inner monologue once more. She gestured to my neck where my necklace sat, out in everybody's view. I could feel it pulse and thrum with energy, and I flinched briefly, thinking that perhaps it would hurt me like the Apple did. Although, anyone with a rational mind would be able to tell me it didn't, considering it has never done it before. The energy that thrummed from it felt warm, safe, encompassing. Much different from the harsh, violent, painful energy that emanated from the cursed object that was the Apple.

"is a Piece of Eden. One that bonded to the Daughter of Eve, many millennia ago, as Eve's dying wish to protect her daughter. Similarly, as a part of Adam's dying wish, his son was blessed with a Piece of Eden, which gave him similar powers to that of Eve. They were given a set of guardians, based off their natures. Adam's son received, the loyal yet hardy wolf, the agile yet vicious eagle, and the paternal yet protective bear. Eve's daughter received, the swift yet stealthy fox, the lean yet obscured falcon, and the motherly yet ferocious polar bear. Each animal was apart of a similar family. Following so far?"

I nodded, as I thumbed my necklace. I knew it was powerful, but not to that extent. Nor did I know of my heritage as a descendant of Eve. I knew that Ezio was a descendant of Adam, since it was a pretty big plot line in the trilogy, but then again, that could have changed. I doubted it though, my presence had only changed events, not families. Although I was the result of Pantasilea dying, so I guess that could be included in the changing of families. Anyway, I fiddled absent-mindedly with my plait yet I paid attention to my mother. I was curious as to where this was going, and we couldn't really learn this since we didn't have another scroll location. It most likely wouldn't be written in a book somewhere due to the delicate information.

"While the Pieces of Eden blessed the children with untold powers, they also gave them something else, something much more subtle- the power of reincarnation. The years and era would be random, seemingly chosen for a random reason. The few constants were that they were born with no memories of their heritage, the Piece of Eden would emerge in a random form, they would eventually end up in the Assassins, and that they would always be born in the same era, and would come across one another even if there was a difference in place or time."

I nodded along, what she had told me making sense thus far. I was the daughter of Eve incarnate...Ezio the son of Adam incarnate. That would take some getting used to...especially considering that I had no prior knowledge of this. To find out that I was the daughter of the most notable female of all human kind..well, I think I would have fainted, but apparently I can't faint in here. Something to do with already being out cold? Who knows.

"I understand all of that __Madre__. But how am I and Isabella Auditore the same person?"

She smiled softly, a look that I knew Ezio saw on my own face almost everyday. Hopefully she could clarify the point, because by this stage I was incredibly confused. Two different times..if I travelled back to the past then how would I exist in the future?..Alright, I'm just going to listen to the explanation because my thoughts are going round and round. And they aren't going in a direction that makes sense.

"In Ezio's time, the daughter of Eve then was killed in childhood by a village raid gone wrong. She was young, and as such never got to live to adulthood. As it was before the Piece of Eden got to her, it couldn't do anything to save her. And since every son of Adam needs a daughter of Eve, it pulled you from the future, to live with Ezio and be with him. This is how Isabella Allesi, you, and Isabella Auditore are the same person. When your time finishes here, you will be transported back to the future, or rather, your original time, presumably to see Desmond, who is very much alive and well. Does that make sense?"

I think that makes sense. So...would-be Daughter of Eve in the Renaissance died before her Piece of Eden could get to her. That's quite simple. Sad, but simple. My childhood was a bit unstable but I liked to think I came out alright. I hope so anyway, and its not just because I'm delusional. Right, so second part. Every son of Adam needs a daughter of Eve. That's alright. It's like two halves of a whole. Since she had already died, it needed to get a new daughter of Eve. So me. Right. My Piece of Eden moved me to the Renaissance to be with Ezio as a 'replacement' daughter of Eve. And when my life is up here (not for a long time I hope) I will go back to my own time, and supposedly meet Desmond, the son of Adam in that time. I don't know how I feel about that..because Desmond is the spitting image of Desmond...and as much as Desmond will be the reincarnation so to speak, he won't replace Ezio. I love Ezio..I can't imagine being with anyone else but him. And that's not even considering the Bleeding Effect. Fuck, the bleeding effect. How would I cope if Desmond bled Ezio...okay, it's likely not going to happen for years upon years. It's better to cross that bridge when it comes to it. I will just push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"How do you know all this?"

It was my father's turn to speak, he was lounging on the sofa, with his arm draped around his wife's arm. Now I could guess why he had never gotten into another relationship after my mother passed..I would be the same. He was heartbroken, and never truly recovered from the heartbreak.

"Sweetheart, we are just manifestations from your Piece of Eden. Part of us are your parents, memories, what we feel, what we say, that is all from your parents. The bodies? The area you are in now? That is all the Piece of Eden. It drew you here to protect you from the mental torture, and we were here to explain things to you, and to comfort you."

The edges of the room began to blur, and I could feel a small pain begin to gather in my head. __Madre,__ Mother, whatever you want me to refer to her as, she approached me, embracing me for what could be the last time. She kissed me on the cheek, causing both our cheeks to light up in a red colour, before she put her hand on the side of my face, in a calming gesture.

"Never forget this Isabella, I am proud of you. _ _Tutto ciò che è buono in me, è stata espansa su in voi."__

Her Italian was still accented with her English accent, but it was pretty good nonetheless. Her pronou- no. Never mind. I want to spend my possible last moments with my mother hugging her and possibly crying. Not commenting on how good her Italian was. As the sensation of having her hand on my face faded, I knew that she was going, and that I was likely waking up soon, no doubt to the concerned faces of about...hmmm...8 Master Assassins? For all I knew, hours, days, weeks could have passed. As the last footsteps of Mother's feet echoed into non-existence, Father was the next one to approach me, running his hands through my hair like he used to do when I was little. It was always soothing.

 _"_ Even when the world beat you down, you never gave up, __passerotto."__

It felt weird to hear the term from anyone but Ezio, and father winked at me as he said it, almost as if he knew the significance behind it. Soon enough, he began to fade in a glitter of gold dust, but his hands still ran through my hair.

 _"_ _ _Quando il mondo ti picchia, rimbalza e dì loro "fai un altro giro" perché non cadrai mai."__

Tears sprung to my eyes, as I embraced my father one last time, feeling his body for a brief moment only to be left clasping thin air. I guess I know how Tony in the Avengers felt now..Grandmother and Grandfather approached me at the same time, burying me in between the two of them like we used to do all those years ago. Whenever I was overwhelmed, or missing Padre, we would just hug, with them murmuring soothing words in Italian and enveloping me. For Assassins, they were surprisingly 'huggy' with me. I could practically sense their hands beginning to fade. I had to say goodbye to them...at least I got to this time I supposed, rather then having them torn away from me violently.

 _" _Anche quando non puoi sentirci, saremo sempre lì. Guidarti, aiutarti in questo viaggio che devi fare. Non dimenticarlo mai."__

They released me from the hug as their lower limbs dissipated, part of me wanted to linger in the hug for longer, but the other part telling me that I was already more then lucky enough. Just as they 'leaving' grandmother chimed in with her last sentence so to speak, as the tears began to flow once more.

 _"_ _Sei più degno di tutto ciò che hai raggiunto, e del nome Allesi e Auditore. Il tuo partner era più che nel giusto quando ti ha ammonito per aver pensato a te stesso, sei più degno di quello che pensi di essere."_

Sometimes I missed my family reprimanding me. It sounds like an obscure thing to miss, but it was the truth. When I misbehaved with __Padre__ (which was few and far between) he would sit me down at the table with a cup of juice, and asked me why I had done the things I had done. Then he would either tell me alternatives that I could have done, or told me if I was in the right. But only if I was in the right of course. He treated me strictly but fairly, and I was grateful for it. My grandparents had the similar technique, but with two of them. And if you've never had two displeased, professionally trained Assassins stare at you, then I don't envy you there. Let me tell you, it's awful. But anyway, the remainders of my family disappeared, yet the scenery remained. I didn't see any point in changing it, considering I was hoping that I wouldn't be staying here for long. Another floating pepsi came round my way, and even though I was disregarding my previous statement, I took it, cracked it open with a satisfying hiss, and drank from it. It was strange how despite this...well, being a manifestation from my Piece of Eden, it tasted oddly familiar. Maybe it had picked the taste up from my memory. It certainly tasted how I remembered it, although the memory was pretty old by now. After what felt like minutes, the walls of the room began to follow suit and blur, with the picture hung on the wall becoming mixed with the sandy coloured wall. The pressure in my head began to build up. As I laid down on the sofa, I closed my eyes and drifted off with an ease I was unused to. I didn't bother trying to stay awake, nor did I bother trying to escape, because I knew that a Piece of Eden's power was nothing to be trifled with, and since I seemed to have a weakness to it, it was best to let my Piece of Eden continue to do whatever it was doing. I just had to hope and pray that I wasn't...my body wasn't….Rodrigo wasn't making me do something I was going to regret later. But let's face it, he's not only a Templar, a dick, and knows all of my secrets, but he wasn't below controlling someone to get his deeds done. And that, that was what I was afraid of.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Isabella.."__

I groaned. I was having a nice sleep thank you very much. Restful for once...no nightmares...comfortable like a blankets warm embrace. Wait...didn't something happen?...In my dazed state, whatever happened was clinging at the back of my mind. I just had to reach for it.

 _"_ _ _Passerotto.."__

Hang on a second..That was _Ez_ -

 _"_ _ _Cazzo!"__

I leapt upwards, feeling a sting in my forehead. I blinked rapidly, trying to blink away the black spots in my vision, as whoever was leaning over me jumped back with swift reactions. I got up into a sitting position slowly, my muscles burning, and feeling sluggish. My head felt foggy, and I couldn't remember anything after Rodrigo used the second Apple, other then my experience with my Piece of Eden. Someone put their hand on my back as bile began to arise in my mouth, my stomach churning. Apparently I must have looked like I was about to be sick, because someone pulled my plait behind my back as I threw up violently to my left, not particularly caring where it splashed. I hadn't realised how weak I felt until someone was propping my neck up. I couldn't even lift it up on my own steam. Once I was sure I had finished emptying my stomach, I ignored the queasy feeling and looked around slowly, before noticing Ezio crouched down by my side. He ran his hands through my fringe, and I leaned into his touch, finding it soothing and calming. My necklace glowed brightly, as did Ezio's broach, and I could sense the Apple pulsing harshly within the box, wherever it was.

"I'll take this back to the hideout."

Someone said from a place behind me, and despite the fogginess in my head I could hear their footsteps as they climbed onto the roof, and I couldn't help but concentrate on the Apple as it moved further and further away. Once it had gone farther then I could sense, I could feel both my and Ezio's shoulders sense, and the bright lights of our Pieces of Eden dull once more, their job apparently done.

"Can you stand?"

I wasn't surprised Ezio wanted to leave as fast as possible, considering we were no doubt surrounded by dead bodies. To answer his question, I tried to stand up, using my hands and Ezio's shoulder as support, but as soon as I attempted to put weight on my legs, they shook like I was on stilts, and suddenly I was sent tumbling to the ground. Ezio caught me, before picking me up and carrying me bridal style. Meanwhile I was just trying to stop the world from spinning while he moved, taking us towards what I assumed to be a nearby tunnel which led into the hideout. I say 'assumed' because the world was spinning so much that it was difficult to pick out one thing from the blurred backgrounds. So you know, that was fun. Ezio and whoever was following him blended easily from within the crowds, shushing concerned onlookers with what sounded like 'the wife drank too much. You know how it is." I must have looked pretty awful if they believed it. If I looked anything like I felt...well. Ezio jostled me slightly, murmuring apologies under his breath as I saw golden eyes scan the crowds, looking for any Templars no doubt. By the time I had even managed to establish where I was, we were already in the hideout with Ezio depositing me on the a bed. Where I didn't know, but I recognised the comfortable softness of the bed, and the creaking of the wood. Something wet and cold was attacking my face before it was just as quickly withdrawn, with Ezio being visible in my peaked condition. He looked concerned at me, and despite me being fairly out of it (but not enough to stop complaining that I was always the one injured) I weakly reached out my hands towards him, with his hand meeting mine quickly.

"If I had known that the fucking _A_ _ _pple__ would have done this to you, I would never have handled it, and would have been more cautious."

"….not..your fault."

Considering my mouth felt like lead, what I managed to get out was slurred, but Ezio managed to understand my speech despite this. I had a dark feeling however. He wasn't telling me something, that much I could tell. So what was he not telling me..what had the Apple __done?__

"What….did __I__ do?"

He still seemed reluctant to tell me, which just made me more anxious. What had I done? Who had I hurt? Please tell me I didn't seriously hurt someone! I don't know if I could cope knowing I had hurt someone innocent. My chest began to constrict, wheezing out stuttered breaths and breathing excessively fast. Ezio placed my hand on his chest, and it allowed me to follow his breathing as Ezio counted, helping me ground him. It had been a long time since I had a panic attack, but I guess now was just as much as a time as ever. After about fifteen minutes of breathing with Ezio, I had managed to wrestle back my breathing pattern and was no longer wheezing for air, for which I was grateful for. Ezio moved his hand to my shoulder as I blinked, recovering from my __fun__ experience. I was just filled with these experiences wasn't I? Ezio stepped back from me, his eyes travelling around me. I knew he was just confirming for himself that I was okay- well, as well as I could be. I wasn't eager to experience it again, let me tell you. I could end up much worse. I prompted him again, but the look in his eyes haunted me. It wasn't his serious look, nor was it his happy go lucky look, it wasn't even the look he wore when his family were killed. It was a foreign look, but one I'd rather not see on his face again.

"When Rodrigo held up the second Apple..you collapsed onto the floor in pure agony. I've never heard such.. _ _bloodcurling__ screams coming from you. The blood..the pain you were in, I wanted to reach out, take your pain, but I couldn't do anything! I was useless! He was torturing you _,_ _ _il mia amore,__ tormenting you in your own mind, warping what you were seeing with the demented power, and I couldn't do anything! Even when you lied limp and our pieces __brillava,__ the only thing I could do was hold you, rock you, be there without being there."

It sounded horrible, and I knew from the agony I'd felt that it was most certainly not very pleasant screams that were likely to have emitted from my mouth. And while I wasn't reducing what Ezio had seen to nothing, I knew that it was not enough to cause this kind of reaction. Which made me immensely more worried. He sighed as he ran his hands through my plait, uncurling stands of hair and un-threading the ribbon- wait a second...No. I had more pressing matters to turn to. I gave Ezio a few moments to collect himself, to see if he would continue on with his retelling. I had to know...for better or for worse. Ezio sighed deeply, before he continued speaking, and I could tell that I wasn't going to like this.

"After you passed out..you awoke a few minutes after."

Safe to say, I didn't remember that..and something told me that me waking up but not remembering it was a bad thing. So...I didn't like where this was going.

"But your eyes.. __non il colore a cui ero abituato, ma l'oro ... stregato dal potere della mela.__ You made to attack me..I could see you fighting it behind your eyes..but the Apple was too powerful. Machiavelli was fast reacting, and knocked you out swiftly, before it could really take hold. That was the first time you woke up, this time being the second time."

 _ _Cazzo!__ I couldn't even remember it happening...what if I had hurt someone?! I could never forgive myself! If I had hurt Ezio..killed Ezio...I would never ever forgive myself. I felt the onset of another panic attack, but Ezio put his hands on my face, before he rocked me in his arms, crooning all the while.

 _" _Shh, ssh. Va bene, Isabella. Non hai fatto del male a nessuno, va tutto bene. Non eri tu. Non eri tu. Ci lavoreremo insieme. Faremo in modo che questo non accada di nuovo .. Ridurremo i rischi, scopriremo perché sei stato colpito così male ... calm ... calma ... solo recuperare. Hai gli Assassini dietro le spalle, fratelli e sorelle che staranno al tuo fianco. Saremo uniti, supereremo questo. Nessuno ti biasimerà, noi ti staremo vicino."__

I gave up and sobbed into Ezio's body, exhausted, emotional, and most of all, worried. Worried for what might happen. Worried for what I could do. Worried that I could potentially harm someone I love. That was one of the scariest things that could happen to me..call me selfish but I couldn't lose another person I loved. Not to my own hand. We stayed like that for a while as I vented my emotions out, before I leaned back into my bed, even more exhausted then I was before.

 _"Dormi per ora,_ _mi_ _a_ _pi_ _ccolo_ _passerotto. Dovremmo spiegare dopo, ma per ora, riposare. È stata una lungagiornata."_

I was more than happy to oblige, as I closed my eyes, hoping for a restful sleep despite everything that happened. There was a first time for everything, after all.

* * *

Translations

Spiriti della famiglia – Spirits of the Family

Tutto ciò che è buono in me, è stata espansa su in voi. - All that is good in me has been expanded upon in you.

Quando il mondo ti picchia, rimbalza e dì loro "fai un altro giro" perché non cadrai mai. - When the world beats you down, bounce back up and tell them to 'have another round' because you won't ever fall.

Anche quando non puoi sentirci, saremo sempre lì. Guidarti, aiutarti in questo viaggio che devi fare. Non dimenticarlo mai. - Even when you can't feel us, we will always be there. Guiding you, helping you in this journey you have to make. Never forget that.

Sei più degno di tutto ciò che hai raggiunto, e del nome Allesi e Auditore. Il tuo partner era più che nel giusto quando ti ha ammonito per aver pensato a te stesso, sei più degno di quello che pensi di essere. - You are more then worthy of everything you achieved, and of the Allesi and Auditore name. Your partner was more than in the right when he admonished you for thinking low of yourself- you are more worthy then you think you are.

Passerotto - Little Sparrow

Cazzo - Fuck

Il mia amore – my love

brillava – gleamed

non il colore a cui ero abituato, ma l'oro ... stregato dal potere della mela. - not the color I was used to, but gold ... bewitched by the power of the apple.

Shh, ssh. Va bene, Isabella. Non hai fatto del male a nessuno, va tutto bene. Non eri tu. Non eri tu. Ci lavoreremo insieme. Faremo in modo che questo non accada di nuovo .. Ridurremo i rischi, scopriremo perché sei stato colpito così male ... calm ... calma ... solo recuperare. Hai gli Assassini dietro le spalle, fratelli e sorelle che staranno al tuo fianco. Saremo uniti, supereremo questo. Nessuno ti biasimerà, noi ti staremo vicino. - Shh, ssh. It's okay Isabella. You didn't hurt anyone, it's okay. It wasn't you. It wasn't you. We'll work through it together. We will make sure that this won't happen again..We will reduce the risks, find out why you were affected so bad..calm...calm..just recover. You have the whole of the Assassins behind your back, brothers and sisters who will stand for you. We will stand together, overcome this. Nobody will blame you, we will stand by you.

Dormi per ora, mia piccolo passerotto. Dovremmo spiegare dopo, ma per ora, riposare. È stata una lungagiornata. - Sleep for now, my little sparrow. We will have to explain later, but for now, rest. It's been a long day.

* * *

Author's Note

Aaaannnd here's the next chapter! On time, and, for once, slightly longer than average. May it never end! Although whether that happens or not is another thing entirely.

Annnd it's Easter. Full of chocolate eggs, or other, depending on your religion, something entirely different, or nothing at all! Before I dig myself a deep hole due to my lack of knowledge on different religions and their practises for Easter (sorry for anyone I have offended), let's change topic.

Like I said on my other story on Thursday, I am so excited for Avengers- Endgame. Quick summary- anxious to see the ending but sad when it finally ends, because I will miss the series. I will legit cry if Tony dies, and I will be depressed if something happen to Spiderman. Steve? Not so much. #TeamTony for life guys! (No offence to Team Cap, I do actually like some of the members of that team, just have a preference to Team Cap.) It's coming out soooooo sooooooonnnnn.

Anyway, enough babbling about Endgame. I have chapters to write, a story and a oneshot to continue writing, and a life to continue, since I'm on exam leave on Wednesday. Sooo ciao for now, and have a nice week.

~Cait


	45. Chapter 45 - Il Passerotto

When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary  
When troubles come, and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You Raise Me Up, Josh Groban, from the album Closer, released in 2003

* * *

After a few days of bed rest, mainly forced by Ezio, I was eventually deemed well enough to leave my bed, and as such, face the music. Or rather, face the countless pissed off Master Assassins who were no doubt confused as hell, pissed off, and possibly feeling a bit vengeful. At least I had Ezio and Mario in my corner...I guess? Either way, I pulled on my robes, checking my weapons, before heading out. Both Ezio and Mario had been running 'damage control' for the few days I was on bed rest, so I could hope they wouldn't jump down my throat too soon. I brushed through my hair, before plaiting it expertly, interweaving the ribbon I had received from..my family? My Piece of Eden? Whatever. Too confusing and I had better things to settle my mind to. After I was sufficiently dressed, Ezio came and retrieved me, walking through together towards the meeting room, where they were all meeting together. Ezio held my hand was we walked, and I could tell by his grip that he was just confirming to himself that I was here, safe and well. He had been clingy, but I could also tell that he had been scarred with the... _ _incident__ with the Apple (if I were to refer to it as such, it made it easier to push forwards from). The vulnerability that he masked with his face, was easy to pick up through other means, in this case how he was never apart from me for too long, and constantly had to reassure himself that my eyes were brown, and not the awful golden they had been.

"They're going to ask a lot of questions."

He warned in advance, tensing his hand within mine. We stopped walking a few metres from the door, as I turned to face Ezio, who was staring at me with an unidentifiable look on his face. Even though I could read him like a book, and he me, there were odd looks that neither of us could decipher for the other.

"Sì, I know. It has been a long time coming. I only hope they will believe me."

He embraced me, kissing me on the lips with a strong sense of passion, leaving me gasping for breath despite the short duration of it. It was an intensity that I was unused to, one saved for important moments. It was so intense, like he wanted it burned into my memory. To be fair, it would. I wouldn't forgot this anytime soon- why is this sounding oddly like a goodbye. Even I knew that this wasn't a goodbye, so don't get worried about that.

"They will."

He sounded so determined, and I wished I shared his optimism. I distinctly remember his reaction the first time I mentioned it, but I also remember that I'd hardly gone about it the best way. I'd like to think I'm more subtle about it now, but then again, what is the 'right' way to go about telling someone that you came from the future? There wasn't a good way to go about it.

"Me and __Zio__ will stand up for you. We just need to remind them that you worked for it just like them, and that you are no different to them."

But the thing is, I was different to them, and I said as such. Some of them had been born into the Assassins, trained from birth, and here I was, having shown up, with no experience of the timeline I had been moved to, and could barely wield a sword. That had changed since then, but I would never truly belong. The latest incident had only proved that to me.

"You are."

He reaffirmed, almost as if he was sensing my thoughts. I really hated it when he did that- it was an uncanny ability that I wished I could possess. For now though, I'd have to settle for heeding his advice. There was no use arguing with him. Especially not after the weeks events.

"Come on,"

I gestured to the door, reclaiming his hand like it was the prize and I the victor. Although I wasn't feeling like one at the moment. I smiled a sad smile (or at least, what I hoped to look like one) and opened the door, seeing the Assassins sat around a table like a bunch of diplomats.

"I've got to bite the bullet at some stage, and well, it might aswell be now."

* * *

I sat down on the seat, with Ezio following suit with a different one. It was unnerving to see my allies with such impassive looks on their faces, even the ones like Machiavelli and Cristian, one of which I only knew through the game, and the other who I hadn't met until he took the damned Apple away. Templars literally served just to make the Assassins life awkward don't they? Or at the very least, they made mine a massive fuck up. I get to explain to several Assassins my super hero origin story (note my sarcasm) and I even get to deal with this awful weakness to the Apple of Eden. What was it that Robbie Williams sang again? __I love my life.__ Yeah, that, Well, Mr Williams, I wasn't feeling the love currently.

"So..ask me any question you want answered."

I was looking at Teodora and Paola, both of whom looked relaxed, not like they were about to jump down my throat. Although again, trained Assassins, master at hiding their emotions. I hadn't quite perfected that skill yet, but I had to some degree improved. I wasn't __flawless__ however. Speaking of which, I tried to mask my uneasiness with a carefully neutral smile, and was pointedly ignoring my shaking hands. Something like this shouldn't scare me...yet it was for some reason. And I hated it. Ezio reached over and patted my hand, before leaning back once more, shuffling awkwardly in his seat. It seemed like it wasn't just me that was unnerved.

"What did Rodrigo mean: _'I_ _l viaggiatore del tempo.?'"_

Paola spoke calmly, cutting through the evident tension in the room. Great, start with the heavy hitting questions why don't you. To be fair, there wasn't exactly an easy question. Since I had explained everything to Ezio all those years ago, I could safely confirm that his life __did__ happen, and that it wasn't a video game. That at least saved me the horrible job of explaining what a video game was, thank god. A small victory, I guess.

"My name is Isabella Allesi. That much about what I told you was true."

I could hear someone mutter something along the lines of 'at least that much was true', which I supposed was well deserved. I didn't know who had said it, since I was forcing myself to keep eye contact with Paola, but I didn't allow myself to respond. Snapping wouldn't do me very well right now.

"But I was not born 1460 like I stated, and most certainly not in Milan. I was born in the year 1998, in England. Everything else that I stated was true- my feelings for Ezio are genuine, my parents and grandparents did die like I said. I would never lie about that."

The flicker of hurt that I had grown to expect reared up, reminding me of those I had lost. You would think that I would have some closure, considering the whole thing with my Piece of Eden. There faces were carefully neutral, but I knew that mine had faltered. It always did when I was talking about my family, not including my Uncle. The group of Assassins didn't press on my statement, instead opting to either push it to the side or ask me another one. I'm hoping that it was the latter, because that was probably easier then trying to prove my innocence. Teodora was the next person to ask me a question, something that was more easy to answer.

"Were you aware that you and Ezio possessed Pieces of Eden? Were you aware of your lineage as the children of Adam & Eve?"

"In regards to your first question, we did not know for definite. We had our suspicions, and raised them to __Mentore,__ but we did not have sufficient evidence to prove or deny our suspicions."

I winced as my voice turned all formal and sophisticated. Who even used the words 'in regards' or 'prove or deny'. It was a habit that while not necessarily bad, proved annoying to me. It made me sound like I thought I was better then everyone else, which wasn't true at all. Ezio, apparently seeing a question he could actually answer, answered her latter point, making my life so much easier. I'd only jump in if it was truly needed.

"As for your second question, we were not aware of our lineage. This was the first we had heard of it, and Isa and I, had no suspicion or inkling until Rodrigo mentioned it, where we looked into confirming it."

She seemed contented with our answer, and I was reassured for a brief moment. So far they had asked questions that I could actually answer. I should've known that it wouldn't last. Cristian spoke up, sitting alert and rigid next to Machiavelli, who was hastily scrawling some notes or something in a little book. I wondered if it would be one to be published in my old time.

"Why did he call you a __L'indovino__ _-_ soothsayer.?"

Yeah...I couldn't answer that, because I didn't even know what __L'indovino__ meant until now- because it had completely slipped my mind to get Ezio to translate. I didn't even know what a soothsayer did! Or does! Or whatever it meant in relation to me. I shrugged before I realised that he might take offence to that.

"I don't know."

He narrowed his eyes, like he didn't believe me. Typical. The one of the few times I'm a hundred percent honest about something and he doesn't believe me. I mean come on, 'Soothsayer' is hardly a word I would use in my original time, is it? Granted, it wasn't like he would know that. Or take my word for it, I guess. Mario took his turn to jump in, protesting my innocence. They would have to listen to him since he was the Mentore of the Italian Brotherhood. Unless someone challenged him for the position...was that even a thing? Nah.. I'm probably making it up.

"I believe I have the answer to this."

I would love to hear his answer, because I was beyond confused. All we know for sure was that Ezio was the 'Prophet', and that wasn't just me telling him so during one of our latter day conversations (meaning, not when I first met him) but it was also confirmed during the event with the Apple. Albeit not through the usual means. Apparently, Rodrigo pegged he wasn't the Prophet, and referred to Ezio as so. Whether he had learned that through one of his Apples or through some other means, was unknown to everyone. It wasn't like I could go investigate considering the last Apple I went near put me into recovery for a couple of days. So, that was out.

"Ezio is referred to as the Prophet, correct? We found that out from our own searching, and through Rodrigo's monologue. There are so many things that match up, that it cannot be coincidence. I propose that there is another in a prophecy, one that would refer to Isabella. It would make sense considering that she is the counterpart to Ezio."

Okay, it was a good theory, and I'm assuming that he has evidence to support it. It wasn't like Mario to propose something without having anything to back it up. And admittedly, I was curious to see how this was going. And how he had deduced this. I was trying to figure out how he linked me to this prophecy. I wasn't the only one who looked intrigued by this, as Teodora and Paola were staring pointedly at Mario, as was myself and Ezio.

"Since she has arrived here, she has had numerous dreams- vivid, vague, yet most of all, she could feel pain if it was inflicted. She also had one instance of this where she was wide awake, but what I described still applied. She had a 'vision' if we so call it such, where she saw my __Nipote__ getting shot on a routine mission in __Firenze, before__ it happened."

That was a very good point. The only one of my 'dreams' to occur during the day when I wasn't asleep, and the only one to come to pass. That didn't mean that it wasn't going to come to pass though..it wasn't like there was anything to tell me when or where it was going to occur. There could be a correlation...and here I go with the stupid sophisticated speech.

"I think she is referred to as the Soothsayer, as she can predict certain events ahead of time."

Well...that was intriguing to say the least...and judging by how everyone was looking at Mario like he had lost his mind. To be fair though, nobody knew what was going on in his mind, especially Ezio, who referred to his uncle as a 'enigma to everyone but himself'.

* * *

"So..why are we here?"

I turned to face Ezio as we were stood on a roof, where Mario had asked us to meet him a couple of hours after the meeting, which had gone down alright. Cristian was still sceptical of me, but apparently he was like that to everyone. Talk about paranoid. Ezio, despite the height difference, had his head on my shoulder, probably killing his back.

"I don't know."

He replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. The way he said it made me suspicious, because it didn't sound like he had no clue. I think he knew exactly was going on, or what was going to happen. But I didn't call him out on it, because I didn't have any evidence, but I also knew that he would have told me if it was going to impact me in any way- well, if it impacted me negatively. We lapsed into silence as we looked out onto the sunset, with it glowing in all its glory. I could never get sick of the sight- not obscured by smog, and the stars being visible in the sky. I loved to constellation watch, or whatever it was called. I could sense Mario come behind us, so I turned, Ezio taking his head of my shoulder and looking straight at his Uncle, who was followed by Teodora, Paola, and Machiavelli. I was confused for a minute, because Ezio was already a Master Assassin by this point- so there was no need for a scene. If we needed to meet to discuss something, we probably wouldn't have done it on a roof. We had plenty of places for a meeting, both in and out of the hideout. We could have used the hideaway house that the Auditores lived in while they were here for Ezio's birthday. So, it couldn't have been that. Maybe I needed more training or something? Or, perhaps I had done something wrong? I had answered every question shot at me, with honesty, and I was literally an open book. So..I couldn't think of anything I had done recently to support that theory. They gathered in a small circle, with Ezio taking place within the ring as well. I wasn't sure where to stand, until Mario gestured for me to go into the middle. Strange..

"We had __planned__ to do this after we obtained the Apple, but of course, it didn't quite work out like that. And since we had a discussion about, your __origins,__ it took us a few days to rearrange this..and maybe a re-vote or two. But in the end, despite the delay, the results were mostly unanimous."

Okay now I'm even more confused. Why would they need to vote? I liked to think, as I've stated before, that I'm quick on the uptake but..well, it doesn't seem like that at the minute, does it? Ezio was the next to speak, as I turned to face him. It was one of the rare times he had his hair down, something that was as rare as having my own down.

"Isabella Allesi"

Well that was another rare thing. I was hardly referred to as 'Isabella'. It wasn't that I disliked the name, I just happened to prefer a nickname. But not Bella. Anything but Bella. Now I was even more suspicious, because he wouldn't use my name for no reason, and certainly if it wasn't important.

"You have spent over five years, within the Italian Brotherhood, starting out from an Apprentice up into the rank of Veteran. You aided us with bolstering the forces within the Brotherhood, aided me with searching out those responsible for the deaths of my family. You never stopped working hard, for little personal gain."

I hadn't done that much for the Brotherhood, and the planning was mainly Ezio...I just added my two florins. And I didn't need to earn anything- the fact that they took me in, and trained me was more than I could ever repay. I was just thankful for the opportunity. On another slightly odd note, I was never referred to my title. 'Veteran' just didn't roll off the tongue. 'Veteran Isabella'. Yeah...no. I hadn't really wanted a title in the first place, but it was a traditional thing, or so I was told. And they were sticklers for tradition.

"You never gave us a reason to doubt you, and your morals have always stayed in line with those of the Assassin Brotherhood. You reorganised our records, making them easily accessible to those who have need. Compared to the mess they were before, access now is much easier. You aided myself with handling the new recruits, even aiding those who had a similar fighting style to your own, telling them while it was different, it was just as effective as the one they were trying to learn."

Yeah, I remembered that, Volpe. I had fun assisting the Apprentices, and it was easy to see those who struggled with the hard and slow fighting style. I could empathise with them in a way. To this day, me trying to imitate Ezio's style made me chuckle. It was hardly the smartest thing to do. I would never have the strength to fight the way he does. I was much better sticking to dodging and attacking with speed. The organising? It helped me calm down, to say the least, and the way it was organised (or lack there of) drove me mad.

 _"_ _ _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine__ _._ These are the words spoken by our ancestors – that lay at the heart of our Creed. "

Annnddd I think I just clocked where this is going. Yeahhhh….I definitely know where this is going.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

 _"_ _ _Niente è vero.__ Nothing is true,"

I parroted after Machiavelli, unsure of what language to speak in. I just did both, since I thought it would be good to symbolise both sides of my family, both assassin and immediate.

"Where others are limited, by morality or law, remember..."

 _"Tutto è permesso._ Everything is permitted"

I parroted after Teodora this time. Just because I said 'parroted' doesn't mean I didn't understand the words I was saying, because I did. And not in the way that a certain Kenway meant. I literally lived and breath the phrase.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

This time it was Paola's time to speak, murmuring the phrase with some sense of maternal instinct in her words. I was unused to it..especially from Paola, but I appreciated it all of the same. It was nice to have people to stay by me, and it had been a big change I had adapted to. And...I'm going to assume that when we repeat the phrase, we'll do it in Italian. Or at least..I hope so, otherwise it's going to be awkward if I blurt out the phrase in the wrong language. I flicked my eyes descretely to Ezio, who mouthed 'Italian, English, Arabic' towards me. Okay, so Italian I could speak. That was fine. English, even better. __Arabic?__ I knew the words, but I would absolutely butcher the language. I had only learned the phrase because of my love for the franchise (and totally not because I would murmur it (horribly) whenever an Assassin died..)

 _"Niente è vero, Tutto è permesso._ Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. __Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine."__

 _Mi dispiace,_ _M_ _entore Altaïr._ Hopefully, he wouldn't scorn me or anything. Because like I predicted, I most likely mispronounced that so badly it probably turned into an insult. I hoped it sounded alright, but I didn't hold out much hope.

"In this modern age, we may not be as literal as our ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us in the ranks of a Master Assassin?"

I nodded, determination blazing, and slightly shaking with the pure adrenaline running through my body. I couldn't believe this was happening- this was not what I was expecting when I woke up this morning, and something told me Ezio had been in on it this entire time. We would be having words- if I could even stay mad for long, which I couldn't. I extended my left ring finger, fully prepared for the pain of having the mark branded into me. Antonio came up to me, wielding the blazing hot tongs, as I bowed my head to him in respect. He did the same back to me, and lined up the tong. I could feel the heat coming from it- so this was no doubt going to be painful. Well, I knew it was going to be painful. He pressed down, and the pain coursed through my body. But, at least, it was nothing compared to that of what the Apple had caused me, or injuries I had sustained over the years. My pain tolerance was high then it used to be, which was good. You had to be used to pain in this line of work. As quickly as it came, he withdrew the tongs, leaving both me and Ezio staring at the new brand on my finger, and the significance it bore.

"It should only hurt for a while, Sister."

I nodded in acceptance, before I turned to Machiavelli (who I did not dare nickname because I was a fan of keeping my limbs attached to my body, thank you very much.) as he finished our little ceremony.

"Benvenuto, Isabella. You are one of us now. Come! We have much to do!"

Wasn't that the truth. Me and Ezio looked at our matching brands, as we locked ourselves in our passionate kiss of passion. Well, obviously it was a kiss of passion if it was 'passionate'. Maybe I'm just delirious.

"On second thoughts- we'll continue this tomorrow. I have a few things to look at anyway."

He did not just- my thoughts were silenced as Ezio dived in for another kiss, distracting both me and my current chain of thoughts. So, I didn't quite get to continue my thoughts. But I would quite happily trade it for the kiss I had just recieved.

"Come, _il mio piccolo maestro assassino,_ _ _il mio piccolo passero.__ Let's go celebrate."

As far as this life goes, it was a good one. I never want it to change, nor did I regret the circumstances that brought it here. Because for all I had lost, I had been given more- siblings, family, _mia Aquila,_ and I was as happy as I could be. May it never change.

* * *

Translations

Italian

Il passero rilascia il suo carico - The Sparrow Releases Her Burden

Sì – Yes

Zio – Uncle

'Il viaggiatore del tempo.' - The Time Traveller

L'indovino – Soothsayer

Niente è vero. - Nothing is true.

Tutto è permesso – everything is permitted

Mi dispiace, mentore, Altaïr." - Sorry, Mentor Altaïr.

Benvenuto – Welcome

il mio piccolo maestro assassino - my little master assassin

il mio piccolo passero – my little sparrow

Mia Aquila – My Eagle

Arabic

Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. - Nothing is true, everything is permitted

* * *

Author's Note

It took forty five chapters, approximately 154, 931 words, but Isa is finally a Master Assassin! **throws a party** Who's proud of our little Sparrow? I know I am. Hehe. For my first OC, I like to think she's evolved from what she used to be. But I guess I ain't a good judge of character.

(Warning, fan-girling beginning to commence)

I'M GOING TO SEE AVENGERS: ENDGAME TOMORROW! I'M SO EXCITED BUT ALSO ANXIOUS BECAUSE WHILE I MANAGED TO AVOID MAJOR SPOILERS, I LEARNT SOMETHING THAT COULD POTENTIALLY BREAK MY HEART. BUT NO FEAR. I WILL NOT SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE, BECAUSE I'M NOT A DICKHEAD. PLUS, IF IT PISSES ME OFF ENOUGH, I WILL WRITE MY OWN HEADCANON.

*Ahem* I've calmed down now. I'll stop ranting. But I'm genuinely excited, and it will be the first 4DX Movie I've ever seen. I'm by myself though..because all those who share my passion have already seen it, and I have noone to go see it with. But that's okay. Alright, I have some revision to do (again), for my upcoming Biology exam. Sooo..

In honour of Avengers Endgame, and in memory of the man himself, Stan Lee, have a nice weekend and, well, EXCELSIOR!

~A very overly excited Bookworm


	46. Chapter 46 - Un Piccolo Ritorno

You can kill the lights  
You can draw the blinds  
My heart's shackled down  
Bound to your bed

Can you stay a while?  
Keep me by your side  
Feel my scattered heart  
Fix me I said

The River, by Axel Johansson, released in 2017,

* * *

So..after our celebration, we had broached a slightly uncomfortable topic of conversation. One that would've come up eventually, and that I couldn't dodge. Especially considering that me, Ezio, and Machiavelli were set to ride out to Forli tomorrow. Yes, we were fast working, and yes, we were still following the timeline albeit with a slight differ in events. We were sat in our room, only slightly intoxicated, where I couldn't help but stare at my new brand, which had long since stopped hurting. Since we were only slightly intoxicated, we still had our wits about us. So it wasn't like we were influenced by it.

"Isa"

Ezio spoke, with almost a shy undertone to his voice. It was unusual, because it had been a long time since we were awkward around one another. His voice also seemed to be cautious, like he was unsure of what he was going to propose. I looked up to him from where I was looking at my finger, and my eyes met his, as I fiddled with my plait. I slightly cocked my head as I kept my eyes fixed on him, but not with the kind of intensity that said 'I'm pissed' or 'I'm going to murder you.' More of a 'I'm beginning to get worried, no matter what you tell me I won't be angry.' Placating was the word.

"I was wondering...I am...You are...What do you think of..."

Okay, who was this, and what did they do with Ezio. I've never known Ezio to stutter so much. Especially to me...because usually stuttering was my thing. What question was so scary that he was tumbling over his words? Like he thought I was going to kill him? Because I wouldn't. Obviously. I loved him. It would literally kill my insides if I killed him. And I'm not a fan of self harm, funnily enough. I put my hand on his shoulder, before looking into his eyes, with as much calm as I could display. Because the fact that he wasn't giving me a straight question was making me nervous.

 _"_ Ezio?...I don't bite."

I smiled to prove my point, in a calming gesture. He took a deep breath in, before doing a me and word-vomiting out what he wanted to say. And me, like him, immediately clocked what he was saying.

"Whatdoyouthinkoftheideaofsex"

Cue the blushing, because that was one topic that made me embarrassed. What do I think of sex..that's a good question. I guess it was just a foreign thing that is __there__..I've never done it, obviously, and I have no clue what even.. happens during it. Other then the...ahem...birds and the bees, the sausage in the yorkie. But other then that, I was more clueless then a blank set of instructions.

"Uh.."

Brain, please tell my mouth to speak. Because Ezio is looking like he thinks the world is going to implode around him. Which it wasn't. Honest. The topic made me awkward...but I wasn't going to kill him for broaching it. Honestly, I was surprised he had waited this long.

"I...don't know...I...I've never done it...uhm.."

Crickets might as well have been chirping, because an awkward silence settled upon us. And I mean awkward. I really wanted to bury my head in the sand...save me please. I was fighting the urge to fiddle with my plait, but my eyes dropped to the floor. This is definitely the most awkward situation I've been in. Ezio seemed to be in a similar position to me, his eyes wandering to every where but me. I'm up to try anything once.. but I did hate to be..ahem... _ _inexperienced,__ for a lack of a better word. But it was hardly..a thing...I could practise...yeah...let's just stop this train of thought.

"I'm.. _._ _i _nexperienced."__

Ezio's head flicked up so fast I thought he had whiplash, and this time he had an expression of shock. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or curious, because he looked like I had just told him...well, that I was from the future. The two expressions were very similar, funnily enough.

"You're a __vergine__ _?"  
_

I nodded, even more mortified then I was ten seconds ago. Please Father, Mother, whoever was looking out for me, do not let me die of embarrassment. Or die young- in fact, not die at all, please. All I had to do was get through this, and not cry. Or faint. Or go so red that my face looks like Rudolph's nose.

"Is that why?.."

I nodded, answering his unspoken question. His face lightened up slightly, before he embraced me in a hug, tracing his finger around my red, red, cheek. I looked up to face him as I snuggled into his shoulder, before he spoke again, as he practically dragged me to the bed.

"There's no need to be scared Isa- we'll learn together."

I didn't have much time to ponder on the upcoming events as we collapsed onto the bed, locked in a tight embrace and a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was an... _ _interesting...__ experience to say the least. Ezio, true to his words, was careful, understanding, and he patiently guided me on what to do and what not to do. But that was all I was going to say about the matter, because it was an intimate moment to be kept between me and Ezio. Anyway, when I woke up, I was snuggled into Ezio's warm chest, trapped within his warm embrace. It was times like this that I wished clocks were a thing. Carefully, I twisted, trying to glance out the crack of the curtains. I wasn't trying to escape from Ezio, I just thought I'd make him breakfast- but I didn't really want to do that at three in the morning. During my time here, I managed to learn how to read the sky, and accurately judge the time. It looked bright, with yellow and blue streaking through the sky, smudges of white dotting the landscape. It was roughly six. I carefully manoeuvred out of Ezio's grasp, trying my best not to awaken the lightest sleeper in the world. I was getting better, fortunately. I got myself dressed silently, and padded out of our room, and towards the kitchen. I knew what I was going to make- Pancakes. It didn't take me long to gather the ingredients together, as I expertly sorted out the flour, making a small hole in the middle. I cracked about five eggs in, added my part milk, part water liquid mixture, and quickly mixed it with a carefully carved wooden spoon. I noticed various fruits and berries, so I chopped them up into small chunks, before tossing them in to the creamy mixture. Now, what was my alternative to a pan? I guess a plate over a fire? Provided it was a ceramic plate, it should be okay. I made a small pancake first as I lit the fire, before placing it over the fire. I didn't want to break the plate, or under cook it. I didn't get to cook for him very often. The pancake had taken a purple-y tinge to it, as a result of the various juices of the berries. I carefully served them on a plate, one for me, and one for him, before leaving the excess on the side. There was no point in wasting them.

Grabbing a few of the remaining berries, I sprinkled them around the edges of the plate. I gently picked up the two plates, before re-merging into our little room, which had been our home for a long time. Our business in Venice was just about concluded, and we were moving into the endgame. And I was anxious for it. Because Rodrigo was downright deadly, and that was when he had one Apple and the Papal staff. And you might say, well, he might never regain the second Apple, the one we now possessed. But, I had an inkling that he would manage to get a hold of it once more. And I'd learned to listen to my inklings, because they were more than likely accurate. God, I sounded like a grizzled detective. __'ere I learned 'ow to listen t'my instincts. Now I need a glass 'o whisky.'__ It would be funnier if I even liked whisky . Whiskey? whisky? However you decide to spell it. Back on topic however, I had no clue how useful I would be in regards to the final battle with Rodrigo, considering that the Apple literally incapacitates me, and __makes me do things I don't want to do.__ Anywho, putting my, quite frankly, terrifying fears to the back of my mind, I looked at the bleary eyed Ezio. His brown eyes met my own, and his hair was tussled in the way that could only happen when you ahem, in bed. Shuffling up on the bed, and rubbing his eyes, he looked at me, before his eyes widened. I passed him a plate without words, and he smiled, a look that stretched ear to ear, and not reminiscent of his cheeky smile, and promptly stuffed his face. I with more care, sat on the edge of the comfy bed, and ate mine much slower. I didn't want to make myself sick after all. To my surprise, it tasted a lot better then I would have thought, considering I was doing the recipe from memory, and I was largely just chucking ingredients in a pan. The berries cut in the pancake with natural sweetness,, which was good because I didn't add any sugar. They could have been ridiculously doughy for all I know.

"These"

He spoke in between mouthfuls as he shovelled it down. I guess time didn't wait for no man..or at least Ezio seemed to believe in that. I was beginning to think that he was going to joke, and I wasn't about to do the heimlich on him. Knowing me I'd probably break his ribs, or something like that.

"are really"

I continued just eating my portion, down to half in the time it took him to eat the whole thing. I'm convinced that his stomach is a black hole. I'm honestly impressed.

"delicious."

"yeah yeah"

I chucked, pretending to swat him with my free hand. Ezio was such a charmer..but then again most of us already knew that. Even __Maria__ knew that. Shortly after, I finished eating my plate, and I took his plate, before taking back into the kitchen and quickly washing it. By the time I had gotten back in, Ezio was in his full robes, and armed to the teeth. All we had to do know was head out to the stables where Argento and Leale were waiting, saddled up and ready for our trip to Forli. It was just less then a day to Forli, an hour or so to get to the harbour and then about four on the boat. The boat..ugh. I wasn't looking forward to seasickness. Still, at least I didn't have to do it again for a while afterwards. Positives, I guess.

* * *

We were here! Finally. After the boat trip that I'd rather not repeat, I'd love to crash down on a bed and sleep. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Considering we were more than likely about to brutally kill a couple of men, and well, rescue some children, I probably wasn't going to sleep for a while. I'm thankful that they had kept the Apple far away from me, locked in its little box and wrapped up with several metallic boxes. Yet despite this, I could still sense the damn thing, and it's presence was in the back of my mind, a nudging, annoying, almost painful nuisance that I couldn't shake. I couldn't wait until this damned thing was far away from me, because it was driving me mad, but made me anxious just thinking about it. The shivers constantly travelling down my back, the constant on edge feeling. I snapped out of my thoughts as the three of us trotted towards the meeting, Argento relishing the trip and Leale snorting in amusement. It made me even more curious as to whether they were communicating together, and if so, what it was about. 'Have you seen those two? Sarcastic, love sick idiots' or 'I like apples. They should give me apples'. In any case, they were definitely intelligent, as we had discussed before, and they had saved both our lives quite a few times, at risk to their own. That was why they were decorated with scars..having galloped into the line of fire to allow us to escape hordes of Templars. You could see where they had been struck, with little purses in their coats. They were still okay to ride for a couple of years yet, but one arrow in an unlucky spot could end their career. Depending on the injury, they'd have to either be put down, or put into retirement. Which would be fine, the Assassins kept several old horses who were no longer fit for the chases or long distances that were required, they would be used to teach people how to ride. It would be sad, but it was better then death. It would be difficult to bond with another horse- the bond between a rider and their first horse was one that couldn't be replace easily, and could never be replicated. We made it to just outside the city, where Caterina was waiting, the gates closed like they normally would be.

We swung off our horses, as we approached Caterina, with me leaning into Ezio and Machiavelli having something akin to a small grin on his face, like he didn't want it seen. She was dressed in a dark grey dress, with a light grey border lining the bottom. The middle, around her..ahem, bust… was a dark purply-red coupled with a belt. She had her hair down, a dark brown, and it reached to just below her back. Ezio was wearing his usual sleek black armour, and I was wearing my white one. We were going to participate in a full out battle, so we were dressed as such. I had plenty of arrows, bombs, and my blades were filled with poison. Ezio was similarly equipped, and Machiavelli was dressed in some form of steel armour, fitted tightly across his form. He, to my surprise, had heeded my warning, not diminishing my statement, nor thinking I was exaggerating. If I hadn't have warned him, he probably would have come with his deep grey robes. What was with Italians and the colour dark grey? Tons of people wore it, and I honestly couldn't see the appeal. Ezio was in charge of holding the Apple, which was why he was keeping it as far away from me as he could, which wasn't easy when I was practically clinging to his side.

"Well, look what the __assassino__ dragged in _._ _ _E chi potrebbe darti due cari?"__

You know when someone has a voice of which you can't stand? It could be the accent, the way they speak, or even the words they use. Turns out, I _re_ _ _ally__ dislike Caterina. It was just the way she was so casually speaking in what I can only describe as a sultry tone. It grated my gears so to speak, because I personally felt like that tone should be kept for the one you loved (even if I were to speak like that I'd sound emotionally constipated) and not for everyone you met. But I wouldn't judge a book by its cover, so I will keep my own thoughts in my head. The last time I shared my opinion I ended up in an argument over what side was right in the Avenger's Civil War..and I ended up having quite a __heated__ debate. At least I didn't have to have a 'wrong' opinion now since they technically didn't exist. So...positives?… I maintain that my opinion was right. I'll be damned if I let it go when it's not even relevant.

"My name is Ezio, this __bellissima__ woman next to me is my partner, Isabella."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, trying to silently plead for a divine intervention. Or one via Argento. Anything would do, provided it would get me out of this awkward scenario. Speaking of my amazing horse, he padded up to me, butting my head. I turned towards him, and he snorted, pawing the dirt. I took that to mean he wanted an apple, which I was more happy to do. I politely excused myself, sliding out of the conversation with ease, and proceeded to walk over to Argento's saddle. I then took one out of the satchel on his saddle, revealing a green, crunchy and shiny apple, and laying it flat on my palm. I ran my hands through his mane as he carefully chomped around the apple, and I could hear him chewing it. Making my way back to Ezio's side, where Caterina was slowly making her way through her monologue, as we started to walk towards the Forli gates, with our horses following behind us. By the time we were on the main path, a whole horde of civilians began to flee the city, some covered in splashes of blood, and others having limbs painted with the stuff. The number was much larger then I was anticipating, and I clenched both my fists and jaws together. I knew it was going to happen but harming civilians? __Especially__ in a city as big as Forli? It made me furious. Rather than having a brief conversation, me and Ezio pulled up our hoods, obscuring our faces, Machiavelli following suit, as we charged towards the city, trying to both save innocents and put rest to the theft of the map. The last thing we wanted was the Templars to obtain it, but on the other hand we also didn't want innocents to be killed.

 _"_ You can get in through the old tunnel- under the western wall near the canal."

We nodded and broke into a sprint, mounting Argento and Leale as we spurred them towards the tunnel. Machiavelli was staying with Caterina to protect her, so it led us to break into the city, try and save as many innocents as we could, and obtain Riario's map. As we covered the distance, the bricked arch of the tunnel approaching, we jumped off the horses, rolled to keep our momentum, sprinted into the tunnel, not being able to see far into the inky blackness. Rather then relying on torches, potentially giving ourselves away, we flicked into our respective second sights, alleviating the darkness and making it more of a dull, dark grey. For the second time in my life, I found myself quoting the would-be great Shaun Hastings: Or rather, Alice in Wonderland if you want to be specific.

"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."

* * *

Translations

Un piccolo ritorno – A Small Backtrack

vergine – Virgin

Assassino – Assassin

E chi potrebbe darti due cari? - And who might you two darlings be?

Bellissima - beautiful

* * *

Author's Note

I'm so tired, and I literally only just finished writing this. I hate exams. At least I'm halfway through by now, with only three left, thank god.

So, another fun fact about me, I bought a marvel quantum hoodie. It's due to arrive next saturday and provided I didn't get scammed (I'm hopefully protected by both and the Ebay 'if it doesn't come, guaranteed refund thing) so I think I'm set.

Why are exams so tiring? I've literally been having lie ins every morning yet I still feel exhausted. Like I can barely keep my eyes open. Between memorising Macbeth quotes 'full of scorpions is my mind' and memorising quotes from like five different poems 'a hundred agonies in black and white' and memorising my other subjects, I'm literally dead on my feet.

Anyway, enough nattering on. I have another chapter to try and get a head start on, and some checking to do on the other chapter of my other story.

See you all next week (whether it be Sunday or Thursday)

~A very tired Bookworm.


	47. Chapter 47 - Battaglia per Forli

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith, from the album I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, released in 1998

* * *

Trying to ignore the clashing of various swords, we had managed to sneak out of the tunnel undetected. I would cover various civilians from the wall, relying on my archery skills, and Ezio would continue prowling along, to open the gate so we could continue into the city with our backup, which were the guards on the outside of the city who were locked out, Machiavelli and Caterina. Quickly but efficiently I climbed the daunting wall that was the stone bricked wall surrounding Forli, hands finding handholds and small rocks crumbling away as I worked on scrambling up. To my luck, everybody was too busy concentrating on fighting on the gravel to notice two heavily armoured people scaling the wall. Which was fortunate for us. As I made it up, Ezio followed, as I settled down into a kneeling position- my front knee in front a little distance from the edge, and my back leg flat, in a square shape that would keep me stable. With the sleight of hand I had become accustomed to, I removed my bow from the holding place on my back, not taking any time to cherish the markings in the bow frame. I selected an armour piercing arrow, and notched it, carefully scanning the wall for any figures that could come across either me or Ezio. I scanned the floor with my silver glinted eyes, looking for any paths that would come across me or Ezio's position. There was only one trail mark, etched deep into the ground, that walked past me, and I traced it back to a Templar who was just coming up a ladder on the corner. I notched it and carefully positioned it so it would strike his mid torso, and pulled back the drawstring. Steadying my hands, I released the arrow, letting it fly. The shaft twisted in the air, and I could see it twitch almost, before it disappeared from my sight, I could tell that it had struck true, because the formerly brightly lit path faded, until it wasn't visible.

Quickly scanning my surrounding area, and finding no brightly lit paths that came across me or Ezio (who was, by now, approaching the mechanism for the gate), I looked for groups of civilians who were being cornered. I moved along the wall, before jumping down and rolling onto a nearby unoccupied roof, before seeing several civilians huddled together, children amongst them. Three Templars were approaching them, swords outstretched and their intended malice evident for any one with eyes. I carefully notched another arrow, this time aiming for the Templar at the back's head, and let it fly. It thudded deeply into his skull, and he fell over forwards, his body flopping like it didn't have a skeleton. The two other Templars turned around sharply, to see their fallen comrade. As one crouched down, and put two fingers to his neck, I jumped down with my hidden blade, towards the one at the back. Imitating Altaïr, I pulled my wrist back as my knees collided with his abdomen, forcing him to the ground. While he was distracted trying to roll me off, I pushed my right hidden blade into the back of his oesophagus, before turning and unsheathing my sword, as a sharp glinted blade attempted to strike me. We battled against one another, him having much more strength then I had, and I rolled out of the way and tried to strike him with my hidden blade. He easily dodged, kicking me in the stomach. I could feel the impact of it in my stomach, but my armour absorbed most of it. I was definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow, but it wasn't enough to stall me for long. As we clashed blades once again, the sounds of metal versus metal audible against the panicking background, I switched back into my vision, picking up the speed in our clashes, as I dodged moves he was going to throw at me and counter with my own.

 _" _Il diavolo! È il diavolo!"__

That was a bit mean. I get that my vision can be a bit alarming, but I wouldn't go as far to say that I was the devil. Although I guess the hood did obscure my face, only allowing my eyes to shine.. no I could see where he could be alarmed. I dodged to the side as I predicted his oncoming move, and returned with a punch to the throat, which he managed to sidestep, causing it to glance on his shoulder. While he was distracted with matching by oncoming strikes and feints, I carefully retrieved one of my sting bombs, before throwing it at his face, backing away sharply towards the civilians. As I hastened them away from the impact zone it exploded, causing me to pull up my mask that was buried beneath my robes and under my armour. Like Shay's, for dealing with smoke bombs. Following? As the toxins within the bomb began to react with both the skin and the air, I took advantage of his distraction, getting in several sword strikes as he tried to concentrate and ignore the pain. It didn't work, and I was able to trip him up with a sweep of my leg, and stab him with my sword in the chest, finishing the battle. I let my eyes fade back into their normal brown hue, sheathed my sword, and closed the man's eyes as a sign of respect. I approached the innocents, and walked up to them, hands in a placating gesture, trying to convince them that I wasn't going to harm them. From a brief scan they didn't look injured, which meant my mediocre doctor skills weren't required. Thank god for small mercies.

 _" _Facile facile. Sono qui per aiutare- non intendo dire alcun danno. Vedi il cancello? Ti accompagnerò lì per incontrare gli altri."__

Their bodies were still tense, but they edged behind me as I scanned the route. My sword was outstretched in front of me as I edged closer and closer to the now open gate, trying my best to shield the group of terrified individuals behind me. The guard's had long since came in since Ezio had opened the gate, so they had managed to push the Templars back and away from the gate, leaving several groups of innocents stranded between what might have been hell and high water. So, with Ezio handling the two Templars, I had made it my self appointed job to evacuate civilians and act as what I deemed 'the incredibly unqualified emergency medic who isn't really a doctor but can do basic first aid.' I was so filled with bandages, medicine, alcohol and thread that I might as well be A. A walking alcoholic, and B. stuffed full of the stuff. I could see someone standing by the gate, but to my relief it was one of the guards, evident by their uniform and the fact that they weren't making any moves to stab me when I quickly flicked into my vision. She looked tired, but beneath her weary grey eyes I could righteous fury blazing. She obviously wasn't happy with the fact that the city had been invaded, but honestly I would be more surprised if she wasn't. If someone invaded my city, the place I called home, I'd be pretty pissed, believe you me. As they sprinted out of the wide open gate, I met eyes with the female guard and nodded, before running back in, and using one of those rope pullies to send me flying to the roof. I regained my footing and set of sprinting, trying to find more citizens who were hiding from the firing of bullets and swipes of swords. I leapt over the gap between two adjacent roofs, before I saw a larger crowd this time, with several more children when compared to adults. One of the adults, an elder man, was on the ground, a laceration on his arm, and a sword just out of his reach.. One of the women, another elder, with greying hair, shortened and in an old dress looked like she wanted to reach out, but was held back by the younger looking woman. I could make out five children, with one being a baby, and the others by my conservative estimate ranging from ages 5 to 18.

There were about six Templars, one of which was moving towards the elderly man on the floor, a bloodthirsty and sadistic grin on his face. I didn't give him any chance to stab him with a sword, quickly throwing a rope dart and pulling it back as soon as it made contact. Simultaneously I leapt down, and finished two of them off by stabbing them both with my hidden blades, before retracting them and pulling out my sword. I threw my rope dart once again, embedding in someone's arm as I charged, ducking under a sword strike and spinning a kick towards someone else's stomach. It pushed them away before I parried a sword strike, pushing before rolling out the way and stabbing them in between their ribs. As they collapsed I extended my left hidden blade to parry another strike, and lunged towards their exposed midriff. You'd think they would have gotten armour that didn't have that particular weakness by now. My blade struck true, making it four out of six down. They both decided to have the bright idea of engaging me at the same time, which honestly made a change. Rather then 'oh, I'll attack her first, you try after'. It was refreshing in all honesty. I jumped as they attempted to sweep my legs, before I swiped sideways, with one of the guards having the strike glance off his armour and the other having nimbly stepped back. I threw a rope dart, embedding itself into his shoulder, as I pulled it back and towards the other Templar who was trying to strike me. Stepping back, his sword strike hit his comrade- a side swipe across the gut, and he collapsed. I yanked my rope dart out, ignoring the horrifying noise it made, before I sprang and stabbed the last Templar in the chest. Sheathing all my weapons, I told them to calm in quiet Italian, before bending down and checking on the elderly man. I pulled out a cloth and dabbed it in water, before gently taking his arm out and dabbed it, cleaning the blood away. It was quite long, angry and red, so from my barely trained perspective it would need stitches. Good thing I had planned ahead.

 _" _Hai la mia parola, non ti farò del male."__

While they didn't relax completely, I tried to not clench his hand too firmly, so that if he should feel like he wanted to pull away, he could. I wouldn't restrain him in any way or form- although I would appreciate it if he wouldn't try to punch me while I was attempting to stitch up his arm. That was why I was explaining everything I was doing as I did it. So he would understand the movements I was making and hopefully not punch me. Once the wound was no longer dribbling blood at a steady stream, I pulled out a thin, pale thread, before trying to guesstimate (yes, that's now a word) the length I would need. It didn't need to strangle the wound, nor could it be too loose. Essentially, it had to be the best of both, much like good ole Goldilocks and the three bears. Once I rolled it out from its little spool, and measured it against the wound, I slowly and evidently extended my hidden blade, making them all still suddenly, like they were expecting me to suddenly plunge it into somewhere it shouldn't be. They _had_ witnessed me kill several Templars so I would be terrified aswell.

 _" _Sto solo andando a tagliare il filo. Poi cucirò la ferita chiusa, ma farà male."__

Then I dragged my blade across the tight thread, severing it with ease. I cut off the split ends, making it neat, before tucking the spool away in my pouch, and retracting my hidden blade. I then proceeded to take three minutes trying to poke the thread through the eye of the tiny needle, before I got it. I grabbed the two ends before tying them in a tiny, yet secure knot, thanking God that I had learned how to sew. When most of your money was going towards living expenses, college, stuff like that, you learned how to make things last. I was also ignoring the fact that I was about to push a needle through someones arm, and really thinking I should've had a doctor do it. But, they would be busy with the massive influx of injured, so my mediocre skills would have to last him. At the very least it would prevent an infection.

 _" _Sto per spingere l'ago attraverso. Farà male. Stai bene per me per fare questo?"__

 _"_ _Sì"_

With his agreement verified, and his other hand clenching into the dirt, I pushed the needle through, ignoring horrified memories of that scene from a certain other video game. I was expecting screams, yells, shouts, or even swinging limbs, but I didn't get any of that. And he hadn't passed out yet, he was just grunting and stifling other sounds of pain. Perhaps he had been a soldier? Methodically and carefully I pushed it in and out in an rhythm, trying to think that it was just a piece of fabric or something, rather then somebodies limb. Because I am internally, trying not to freak out, at the job I'm doing. After a steady five minutes, I carefully tied a threat, looking at my neat needlework. I hadn't messed it up too badly, (or at least I thought so) so I think I did okay. The wound was shut, tied off, and easy to pick out, well, at least I thought so. See the running theme? I looked over the rest of the group, cleaning up a few grazes, but fortunately no more stitching jobs were required. I carefully escorted them out of the city, wondering how successful Ezio was being right about now.

Ezio's POV

I had long since separated from Isa- after opening the towering gates to allow Caterina's guard to reclaim the city, I made my way through, slashing and swiping as I headed to the meeting point, which was the Rocca di Ravaldino. The building itself was dull and dreary, an air of royalty yet doom hanging over it like a blanket. It was isolated, only joined to Forli by a wooden drawbridge, surrounded by a moat of which was dark and deep. It wasn't the kind of place I'd willingly live- I much preferred Monteriggioni, or our Palazzo..I wonder what had happened to it after me and Isa had left- it was deserted when we had left, and I had collected the few belongings I wanted, but now it could be gone for all we knew. My name still hadn't been cleared back home, so it's not like I could go back and check. Not with ease. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to feel about it- on one hand I have dreams of Me and Isa moving there when all of this was concluded, having little perfect children with button eyes and the curls of her hair. On the other hand, it was a house of ghosts, memories of a life long ago, that haunted me. Throughout the empty and echoing halls, I could see little Petruccio clutching his feathers, Padre sorting through his bank papers in the room we weren't supposed to enter, and Federico's chuckles ringing out like the cries of a happy child. It wasn't just up to my opinion however- it had to be a joint opinion for the two of us. I snapped out of my suddenly depressing thoughts, as I twisted to see Machiavelli, sword outstretched and glistening with blood, flanking Caterina who had a small steel dagger in her hand, her hold suggesting that she could do damage with it, but wasn't experienced with it.

 _"Aprite la porta! Aprite la porta! Presto!"_

She called out as I scanned behind her to look for my white armoured, blue tinged partner, whom I hadn't seen during the beginning of the battle. I knew she was more then able to handle herself- her intense training over the years and her recent elevation to Master Assassin had demonstrated that- but even now I still got a jolt of fear when she was away from me. Images of the girl I had saved from the alley had haunted my mind, and frequent nightmares of her being struck with a blade in a fatal area weren't foreign to me. I just hugged her close in bed with an affection that she was used to, trying to mask my fear for compassion. It wasn't her burden to bear. For the second time in five minutes, I snapped back to attention, just before Caterina started screeching in my ear, my eardrums reverberating and aching.

"Ambush!"

I swapped my sword back to my dominant hand, as Machiavelli outstretched his sword, which smoked with bloody execution. There were about fifteen different Templars, whom had no doubt hidden while we charged throughout the city. I could really do with _Passerotto_ being here right about now..three to fifteen was better then two to fifteen. I could only hope she would come mid-fight, because we didn't know how well trained there were, and numbers could overwhelm. Keeping the Apple safe- it was still lounging in it's metal box deep within my armour's pockets- was top priorities. It could not fall into their hands again. Not only with the power it held, but the fact that Jacopo knew Isa's weakness to it- and if he already had one _,_ _solo Dio sa_ what it could do to her. She was one of the many things I strive to protect. That was another thing that haunted my nightmares..her bleeding throughout many orifices, eyes scorching with gold, her screams shattering through my mind and the forced movement of her body as she was forced to attack those she loved. She was violated in one of the worst ways- and I would do everything in my power to prevent it from happening.

"Where's Isabella?"

Machiavelli called out as he deftly moved towards someone oncoming. I shifted to move around so that I covered his back, feinting and slashing with the strength and agility I was known for. I hastily aimed my hidden gun at one of the closing in Templars, and released it, sending the bullet flying into his chest. I didn't get much chance to see if it caused any damage, because I was too busy concentrating on not only covering Machiavelli, but also myself and Caterina, who was busy deciding to have her emotions flicker between 'open the gate' and 'I'm vastly outnumbered'. Adrenaline spiking throughout my body, I lifted my bracer to block a strike, as I stabbed forwards to my left, forcing the oncoming attacker to dodge and re- position his focus on me rather then Machiavelli. I pulled the trigger on my left hidden blade as I kicked out, an unsuspecting attacker clashing into another, who them proceeded to go for a swim in the murky moat. I slashed sideways with my shorter blade, using my larger one to block the attack. The person on my right swung his blade high, in an attempt to catch me in a sweeping arc, so I stepped back deftly, allowed it to pass, before moving in with my free hidden blade, stabbing him deeply in the neck, the impact of which causing the hidden gun to fire a bullet through his skull- it wasn't a pretty sight, but then again most combat scenarios weren't. five down, ten to go. They seemed to be flocking around me more then Machiavelli, which was odd if you considered that he was more lethal in combat then I was. I didn't ponder on the thought for too long, because if they were here for the Apple then it did make more sense. I met another's sword strike, pushing it around in a circle before stabbing through his stomach, as I turned and parried another strike coming from my right. Machiavelli covered me, finishing him off as we turned and moved so we were back to back once more. Cuts probably littered my body, where I hadn't been quick enough to move or my armour hadn't been able to allow it to glance, but ignoring the small tinges of pain and the exhaustion, I was fine. Machiavelli looked to be in a similar boat, and judging by the way he slightly favoured his right ankle, he possibly could have rolled it or something similar. Forcing a oncoming attack back with my bracer, I moved to strike him across his upper chest, but was quite quickly forced to abort that as someone tried to strike me with a axe on my head, which I would most definitely would not have survived. Machiavelli moved to finish the one I had staggered, as I focused on killing the attacker, dodging to the side, kicking his knee out, before plunging my sword into his throat, eliciting a bubbling sound, which I ignored as I turned to concentrate on the next attacker. I couldn't even tell you how long had passed, because one minute of inattentiveness could lead to your death, and I wasn't about to start risking my life anymore then I was already. I dodged behind another, swiping at the behind of her legs before I ran her through with my sword, resisting the temptation to wipe away and sweat that could be lingering on my forehead. I was definitely in need for a bath later.

As I hastily backtracked away from two oncoming attackers in an attempt to get some space, one of them's face opened widely, before he dropped to his knees and onto the floor, twitching slightly before stilling. I quickly met the sweeping upwards strike with my own sword, before I kicked him backwards, and he fell, much in a similar way to the first. Suddenly free from any nearby enemies, I caught my breath as I saw a figure I knew very well run towards the three of us, a bow easily being made out in her hands, and the hood covering her face. I shifted my attention off her as I turned back to Machiavelli, who was fending off the final three. I lunged towards one, pulling them away by the cuff of their neck before yanking hard and stabbing them with my hidden blade, which was glistening with the blood of his allies. Before the second of the trio could make a move, an arrow embedded itself in the crook of his neck, causing him to fall, unable to breath. Machiavelli, with a graceful flourish finished off the final attacker, as the drawbridge landed with a thud, causing Caterina to flee inside, beckoning us in with a swift waving of her hand. Machiavelli followed after her, as I waited for Isa, who had broken into a sprint in an attempt to catch up. After a few brief moments, she was at my side as we strode in, and the minute we were off the bridge was the minute they raised it up again. I turned to look at her as I put my hand on her face, where a small cut was on her cheek, and she had one of her hands on the right side of her ribs. She waved off my concern as she leaned into me, masking the small flinch that threatened to show itself on her face. I still caught it, but made a note to check her over later- but tactfully. I didn't want her to think I was babying her or thinking that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself- I just cared for her.

"Better late then never, huh?"

* * *

Translations

Battaglia per Forli – Battle for Forli

Il diavolo! È il diavolo! - The devil! It's the devil!

Facile facile. Sono qui per aiutare- non intendo dire alcun danno. Vedi il cancello? Ti accompagnerò lì per incontrare gli altri. - Easy, Easy. I'm here to help- I mean no harm. You see the gate? I'll escort you there to meet up with the others.

Hai la mia parola, non ti farò del male. - You have my word, I won't hurt you.

Sto solo andando a tagliare il filo. Poi cucirò la ferita chiusa, ma farà male. - I'm just going to cut the thread. Then I will sew the wound shut, but it will hurt.

Sto per spingere l'ago attraverso. Farà male. Stai bene per me per fare questo? - I'm about to push the needle through. It's going to hurt. Are you okay for me to do this?

Sì – Yes

Aprite la porta! Aprite la porta! Presto! - Open the door! Open the door! Hurry!

solo Dio sa - God only knows

* * *

Author's Note

I couldn't resist the Macbeth quote. It's my cheeky way of celebrating that I only have one exam left, and that until next year I don't have to memorise any more quotes~ halle-fucking-lujah.

Sooooo we're moving into the end game. The last time that was said, I walked out of a cinema crying. But anyway, for those who are curious, we are up to Sequence 12, and next chapter we will be starting what it called 'Holding the Fort'. Just so you have an idea of where we were by the game chronology.

On that same point, I've never actually played the DLC (sequence 13), but I'm considering leaving it until after the battle with Rodrigo. We're getting there guys, after forty or so chapters. I couldn't tell you what chapter we'll end on, because I tend to merge several events into one chapter, like how they breached the city, fought the invaders, and entered the Castello in the span of one chapter, unlike the game where it happens over several memories. Let's just say that it'll be over soon, and by soon I mean in the next couple of months by a rough estimate. Then again, my time keeping is pretty crappy.

Right I've got to go,stories to write, a chapter to edit, a one shot to finish (like I've been saying for the past couple of chapters, I really need to manage my time more efficiently).

See you next week!

~Cait

 **Edit Note -** I'm a dumbass. I resolve to replay the entirity of AC 2, because I haven't played it in so long. 'DLC after the battle with Rodrigo', well, funnily enough THE BATTLE FOR FORLI IS THE DLC! ONE OF THEM TO BE EXACT. So, that's the _second_ error I've made, although at least it isn't a major one. My apologies.


	48. Chapter 48 - Proteggere l'Innocente

Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone  
Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song  
I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud  
I'll be living one life for the two of us

Two of Us, Louis Tomlinson, released in 2019

* * *

I had not had much time to rest, nor had Isa, as we were immediately forced to get back into fighting mode. They had abandoned the rest of the city, in order to gather in front of the castle, a force of a hundred men. Cannons were moved in front of the walls, loaded with men ready to operate them, and just as many gathered at the gate, as it collapsed down. If we didn't head them off here, we could end up suffering more losses. Isa had taken place on the wall, next to the cannons with several other archers, bows stretched out and poised at the army below. I joined the ground forces, my muscles screaming in protest for a rest, which I wouldn't allow until I had managed to make sure the city was safe. Long days of fighting without rest was nothing new to me, but with the masses people we have fought today, plus the lack of rest we had on our journey, it was stacking up. We were good for a little while, but this could not continue for long. We simply weren't physically capable. You didn't have to be future-predicting to see that. We marched out, our blades thirsting, our armours shining proudly with determination. We stormed together, a large force which consisted of almost a hundred angry men and women, pissed off with the way they had sieged _their_ city. With good reason.

We carefully weaved around the gaps, covering one another, while hell fire rained down from above, in the range of well aimed arrows and cannon balls indenting deep into the ground (behind us, in the case of cannon balls.). This was obviously a planned attack- there was no logical, _conceivable_ way that this many forces could be mustered in such a short space of time. The only positive about this situation was that they were too busy concentrating on _us,_ to concentrate on the city. Men, women, soldiers, fell from each side, yet the two who had instigated it in the first place- the Orsi Brothers- were nowhere to be seen. I didn't doubt they were somewhere within the City- they weren't going to accept their defeat lying down, nor were they going to stop until they had what they had came for- or new about- the Apple. And for reasons I have previously stated, _they were not getting this if it kills me_. I protected the guards like I would any Assassin, receiving a few lashes in the process, but no serious wounds thankfully. I wasn't paying attention to Isa on the wall, but the archers on both sides were exchanging volleys- just interchanging the targets between the enemies with swords and the enemies with bows. I had managed to dodge most of the arrows by now- the steel metal heads bending harmlessly under the armours durability. I had been unlucky enough to receive one in my leg, in one of the noticeably weaker plates. It had to be weaker, because otherwise my knees wouldn't bend, and that would make free-running and free-running _molto difficile._

Pulling the arrow head was probably not the best course of action, but it hadn't broken or _dislocata_ my knee, and I weighed the odds of keeping it in versus pulling it out. On one hand, keeping it in would stem whatever blood loss there was, but on another, all it would take would be one person to decide to whack it like a nail and a hammer, and it would turn from a sore, possibly bleeding knee, to a dislocated, possibly broken knee. And I wasn't in the mood to spend weeks recovering- especially if it was just as a result of a lucky arrow, just barely stabbing into the flesh. Gritting my teeth and manoeuvring myself out of the way of swinging swords and arrows, I tucked to the size, before yanking it out with no hesitation. Not one to let pain of any kind stop me, I ignored the trickle of blood going down my knee, the hole in my armour (it was small), and lunged into the lingering battle, ignoring the pain with ease. Something told me that a little _passera_ would be looking over me later- I was looking forward to it. The army began to recede soon after, leaving us to retreat back into the castle after we were sure we weren't going to have any unwelcome guests. After the dead, injured and uninjured were in, the gates were locked shut once more, as we took time to recover, regain both our breath and rest. Isa made her way over to be, looking much the same as she had when I left her, seemingly not having been punctured with arrows. Which was good. But she wouldn't settle to be looked after until the more seriously wounded were cared for- even offering her own services. Thankfully, she was declined, a large portion of the doctors having moved here during the battle for Forli- and we were thankful that they were here to aid us, considering I can only do basic things (even less then what Isa deems basic), which involved stifling wounds and bandaging.

* * *

While Caterina had been greeted by two heavily armed guards, who had obviously been in charge of the children, you could very visibly see her lose her composure as she had been informed that two of her children had been outside before the battle. We hadn't seen them when we had been fighting off the invaders, and Isa hadn't seen them when she was evacuating the citizens in the first half, so there were two options- and since Isa had a certain knowledge on the loose events unfolding, she had whispered to me that they were in the Orsi brothers' clutches. Her fists shook with barely contained rage, and her brown eyes were hardened, burning holes into whatever was in front of her. She was breathing heavily, but I could tell it wasn't from exhaustion, rather from that rage that built up in her whenever cruelty to children was brought up. It was a quality that I admired, the fact that she had a vengeance to those who hurt children in any way or form- even shielding them with her own body, taking them to be trained, or sparing their life if they were an 'enemy', sparing them from an unnecessary death. She would make a great mother, as and when the time comes. Cradling _i nostri bambini_ in her arm, nuzzling them with reddened cheeks and doe brown eyes, subconsciously shielding them with her body. That was a life we could live- after this ordeal was over, and my family could _requiescat in pace._ And _that,_ was definitely something I shouldn't focus on right now. We had no time to recuperate, having not seen to our wounds by the time the Orsi _bastard_ _i_ __(something Isa had come up with, and I was very inclined to agree) came knocking, holding up one of the children by the scruff of their neck. Where in the name of _God_ was the other one?Despite several archers placed on the walls, we weren't able to get a clear shot, because while one of the brother's had a clear body, a clear shot, they could shoot and kill the child before we could separate them, and nobody was willing to take the risk of shooting the brother from behind the girl. None of us could get close enough to assassinate them before they could harm the children, but giving them the Apple wasn't a choice. I couldn't risk _using_ the Apple for fear I caused damage to Isa, who was still by my side, favouring her wounds. As we watched, trying to hash out a plan as they began to monologue, Isa whispered to me under her breath

"Tell the archers to be prepared to shoot."

I didn't have time to catch her as she slunk off, disappearing into the masses of the injured and the doctors. She was quick and lithe like that, able to easily manipulate her surroundings to be able to mask her from sight. It had served her well, but mystified me how easily she was able to do it. She had already gone, so I could do nothing but tell the archers to prepare to shoot. Caterina didn't seem to respond in any way or form, presumably trusting our judgement as she nodded to the archers but continued her screaming match with the brothers, with the flailing little girl quiet yet determined to kick the _Bastard_ _i_ _._ She was a brave little girl, someone you wouldn't want to mess with- like her mother. I watched as she began to scream, trying to look for whatever Isa was going to do.

 _" _Bastardi_!_ You think you can threaten me? I'll give you NOTHING! You want my children? Take them! I have the instrument to make more!"

It was easy to realise that she was distracting them, so that we could analyse the situation and best figure out how to rescue the one child. We needed to keep one alive, so we could interrogate them for where the little boy was, because we sure as hell weren't allowing him to be alone. Isa still hadn't popped up- I couldn't see any tall, beautiful, armed girls around, nor could I see someone sticking to the shadows. The scenery was empty save for the _bastardi_ but I knew that Isa wouldn't leave unless she had a good reason. It wasn't just that I implicitly trusted her, but children were involved, her pet hate. Well, she didn't _hate_ children, she hated when children were _involved._ I strained my sight, until I saw the image of a orange fox, that didn't quite belong. They wouldn't have been in the city, and no normal fox would be _slinking down and sneaking towards the Bastardi._ Sneaky Isa had turned into her fox and was using that as a way to sneak up to them. Not only was she surprisingly camouflaged (Bright orange fur doesn't normally camouflage into green grass) and small, but they wouldn't be suspicious of a fox, since they didn't know about our abilities. Apparently Rodrigo's Apple hadn't granted him that much knowledge.

"Be ready"

I whispered to the archers by my side, watching Isa with eagle-like eyes and anxiety. I knew she knew what she was doing, and I also knew that her Piece of Eden didn't expend as much energy as it used to. I knew that wounds inflicted on her body would transfer to that of her fox, so I squinted into the distance and tried to make out any wounds she had been hiding. I could see blood on her muzzle, her unwillingness to put pressure on her right side of the body. Her furry pelt stopped me from seeing any bruises, so other then being able to see cuts and the dripping of her blood, it was even harder to make out any injuries she had received. The archers, despite having looks of confusion on their faces, pulled back their arms and aimed towards the duo, as Isa managed to sneak up right behind the brother with the girl. I could see her almost shuffle herself into position, coiling tightly. Her form was almost obscured, unnoticeable until she sprung, clamping small jaws around the brother's leg, and pulling him away with a surprising strength and sharp tug.

"Fire!"

I commanded, and as Isa quickly knocked out the other brother, (I hadn't quite seen the means she used to do so) she also doubled back and tugged at the little girl's legs, pulling her out of the line of fire. Forgoing the ramp, which was taking time to wind down, I waited until the archer's finished their onslaught, before climbing over the wall and carefully descending. I pushed off the wall towards one of the thinner areas of the moat, before clearing it, tucking into a rough roll and continuing with my sprinting. Isa was distracting the girl by wrapping herself round her legs, as I ran over and checked the pulse of the brother who now had half a million arrows sticking out of him, in rather a painful manner. No beats. He was dead. Checking the other brother and staring at the round little holes in his leg, I could clearly see where she had attacked him, and while he was out like a light, he was still breathing. Satisfied, I turned to the little girl, and crouched down, as Isa allowed her to run her hands through her fur, and making a weird kind of purring noise. Honestly, I was aware that Caterina's daughter didn't know that it was my partner in there, but it was jarring for me to hear the noises coming from Isa's throat.

"Do you know where your _fratellino_ is?"

 _"Si_ _Messere_ _,_ _Braci._ They are holding _Ottaviano_ at the _Faro."_

Leaving her with her Mother and surrounding Guard patrol, I whistled for Leale as Isa showed no signs of changing back. I guess it would make it easier for her to hide her identity if there were more Templars waiting for us when we got there. Leaping onto Leale and Isa wrapping herself round my neck like a scarf, I spurred her on, teasing Isa about the fact that she had been christened with a new name by two children. Judging by the death glare and scowling she was pulling off, I would safely guess she wasn't best pleased.

* * *

We were outside the tall and intimidating _Faro,_ scoping it out from the outside. The immediate surroundings were empty, and Eagle Vision wasn't showing any hidden Templars. I squinted within, my vision transposing through the wall, and I could see two simple Templars, and a small, hunched over finger, that was glowing a bright and vibrant gold. This was Ottaviano. Isa tugged at my leg, so I followed her to the back of the Faro, and she was moving her head towards a small wire mesh. Not large enough for a human to walk through...but for a fox? Fair game.

"You want me to cut this open so you can enter?"

She nodded, her ears pricking pack and swivelling, her nose snuffling in the air. No doubt she was using her suddenly enhanced senses to scope out the surroundings. I crouched down on one knee, before extending my right hidden blade, which was definitely strong and sharp enough to neatly remove the wire. I ran it as close to the edge as I could, not wanting to leave jagged edges that could puncture her fur. Once satisfied, I carefully extracted it, before tossing it away. She made a weird gesture with her ears that I couldn't interpret, before sneaking through. I walked right back to the other side, flicking back to my Eagle Vision once more. It definitely had it's uses, and I had used it so many times that I practically owed it for making my life easier in some instances. Isa's figure glowed her usual bright purple, and I could make out that she was sneaking behind them, the little boy having twitched but remained still. I had no doubt that she knew I was there, and that I could see, so she kept twisting her head towards the man on the right. It wasn't event an accidental gesture, because she kept doing it. Did she want me to go for that person? Seemingly either happy I had got the message (I hadn't) or giving up, she sprung just as I reached towards the door, shoulder barged it open, and sprung onto the man on the right, stabbing him with my right hidden blade, just as Isa finished tugging her head left and right. Extending my hidden blade once more, as Isa cocked her head as she sat infront of the young boy, I carefully slid my blade through the restraining ropes, on both his hands and his feet.

 _"_ _Grazie Messere!_ What's it's name?"

He asked, pointing to Isa as she trailed by my side as we were leaving. Leale came trotting over and I carefully gave him a boost up, before carefully picking Isa up by her middle (remembering her wounds) and putting her on his lap, where he wrapped his hands around her and stroked her fur. I smirked as I lifted myself up onto Leale's back, grasping the reins as I spurred her into a run.

"Her name is _Braci."_

The heated glare I got off Isa was totally worth it. I have no regrets whatsoever.

* * *

We had been informed that the Papal Staff had been stolen from underneath the Pope's clutches. We had falsely assumed with all the guards surrounding him, that it would remain safe and away from Templar clutches. It was a mistake that we had made, and it would cost us. The only positive thing to come from this was that the Pope had remained unharmed, and had warned us beforehand. At least we could come up with a counter plan, or some sort of way we could counteract this. Mario had arrived a couple of hours after we had rescued the children, which had led to us being in this scenario now. The children had asked me if they could 'play' with _Braci,_ leading Isa to be away from the meeting. I would have to catch her up on all of this when she was released from their clutches. Their grubby yet cuddly clutches. She had such a weakness for children, that it would physically hurt her if they were upset. After Caterina had finished mothering, and making sure that the children were unhurt, it was time for us to be briefed over the location of the Vault which we knew Rodrigo was fantasising over. _Brachi_ -sorry _,_ Isa- was away entertaining the young children, and was being looked at for her wounds. And I knew she couldn't bear to hurt their feelings, so in one way I was glad because she would definitely being looked after. I had already been dragged off, having been looked over by a _Doctore_ _,_ and having some wounds strapped,cleaned, and being given the okay, so I was left leaning over a map with Machiavelli, Mario, Caterina, and myself.

"Should we not wait for Isabella?"

Caterina asked, and I looked at Machiavelli. We could hardly tell her that she was currently the fox playing with her children. That would go down well, and she would probably think we are lunatics. The codex which we had painstakingly collected over the years were scattered in front of us, the Apple far to my right as it shone viciously. Perhaps it was a good thing that Isa wasn't with us.. I shook out my limbs, feeling oddly relieved. They had taken my armour away to quickly strengthen it and repair any minor damage. Playing the part, a fond expression on my face and an exasperated sigh, I shook my head.

"She's assisting the _Doctores_ and getting looked at herself."

The lie rolled off my tongue easily, and she accepted it, turning back to our map, trying to source where the Vault would be. We had to find out, so we could put an end to this. I yawned, the excitement of the day catching up on me, but I wouldn't be able to sleep until we had discovered where the Vault was. I would have liked to consult Isa since she was 'our soothsayer' but I would have to wait until later. I put both hands on the table and stared at the deciphered codex, as we all scanned them in an attempt to locate the area. We didn't have much time, but we would have work quickly.

* * *

Translations

Italian

Proteggere l'innocente - To Protect The Innocent

molto difficile – very difficult

dislocata – Dislocated

Passera – Sparrow

i nostri bambini – our babies

Bastardi - Bastards

fratellino – little brother

Braci – Embers

Faro - Lighthouse

Latin

requiescat in pace – rest in peace

* * *

Author's Note

So, confession. It slipped my mind that the Battle for Forli, _was_ the DLC. Well, one of them. So...oops.

On another note, we're nearing the ending. I'm unsure as to whether I will continue this into Brotherhood, but there will no doubt be a break should I decide to do so, because I have another story I'm excited to get out.

Short and snappy note today, because I've got a chapter to redraft for my other story, and I'm also exhausted for some reason.

So, have a good week, and I'll see you either on Sunday or Thursday,

~Cait


	49. Chapter 49 - Promisi

I saw the sun begin to dim  
And felt that winter wind  
Blow cold  
A man learns who is there for him

If all was lost  
Is more I gain  
'Cause it led me back  
To you

Let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on

From Now On, by the Greatest Showman Ensemble, from the Greatest Showman Soundtrack, released in 2017

* * *

It hit me all at once, as we grabbed our armour from the blacksmiths, restocked our arsenal, and prepared for the final battle. One to finally end our crusade. The first thing to hit me was that after _five whole years,_ _it_ would be coming to a end. Petruccio, Federico,Padre, they could finally rest. It was almost a shock- because the event was so surreal. I couldn't believe that it had been so long since I was the little boy that fled from _Firenze,_ five years since I had rescued Isa, five years since the three other males in my family were hung from the gallows and betrayed by one we thought we could trust. I had changed..both physically and mentally, and despite the lack of a parental figure and the loss I had experienced, I had persevered, and was on the line to finish it. I don't think I could ever fully leave the Assassins, but I would no doubt take a lesser role, as I focused on my family, both the present and the future. The second thing I had come to conclusion about was that I loved Isa. That sounds stupid, because it was fairly obvious that I loved Isa. I had _sesso_ with her _,_ _per l'amor di Dio._ But I had almost underestimated how much I did love her, and not just her as a person, but everything about her. Her hazel brown eyes, for example, were always filled with love and adoration, staring into my soul with a sense of unrelenting loyalty and admiration. Her personality- shy yet outgoing if she's displeased, protective over those she loves, peaceful unless provoked severely, and she still possessed that innocence which I cherished so much. I loved her with all of my being, yet I couldn't shake the feeling of unease. I turned to Isa as we spurred our horses to Rome, the trip mostly silent due to our underlying tension.

She seemed to wear the face of someone who was burdened with something, and it worried me. I had tried cajoling, prompting, pleading, for her to tell me, but for once in my life I couldn't convince her to tell me. I didn't push, because I didn't want to go into this fight amidst an argument. It wouldn't give us any benefits when working together if we had it hanging over our heads. The only thing she had told me was that I needed to bring the Apple, and I was vehemently against the idea. I had seen what it had done to her, and if he already had one then I didn't want to know what two would do. I would have been quite happy to just leave it with Mario, or in Forli, but Isa had insisted. And I mean insisted with a capital 'I'. In the end, I trusted in her decision, and brought it with me, trying to keep it as far away from Isa as I humanly could. The third and final thing that had come to my mind, was that this was going to be difficult. This was not the kind of battle that we could walk through unscathed- even Isa wasn't naive enough to believe that- and it would take every inch of training that we knew to even tackle him. He hadn't gotten to where he was just by chance. He was the hardest enemy we had yet to face, and while I had confidence in our ability, I knew that there was a good chance that one of us could die. And that, was what was scaring me. I only hoped that between me and Isa, we could take him down.

* * *

We were here. In _Roma._ It was like we had come full circle. Because we had been here before, exploring _Roma_ and it was one of the first few places that myself and Isa had visited. We had a lot of memories here, happy and sad, and it was beginning to look like we were going to have a few more. How was it that _Passerotto_ phrased it? _The beginning is the end?_ Something along those lines. We had left our horses loose, just in case the worst thing happened, so they could ride away or whatever could possibly happen. Her eyes met mine as we held one another's hands, just sharing our acceptance and unease towards the battle.

"I love you. You know that right? I know I'm not the best at expressing it.."

I took a deep breath in, before kissing her on the lips. I wasn't one to think the worst, but nor was I one for naivety. We stayed like that locked in an embrace for a few moments, snuggling into her chest and not wanting her to be here with all my heart.

"I know, _Passerotto._ I know."

The sun was setting at our backs, and we were running out of time. The assassins could only keep the Templars distracted for so long, and we were burning both daylight and nightlight. We couldn't let him get away with this...as much as a part of me wanted to not go in, to let someone else do it, to not take the risk of Isa dying. Because it would break me, even more so then my family's death would, and I don't think I could cope.

"This won't be easy.."

She sounded resolute, but she wouldn't tell me. That made me more nervous then the actual battle. Ever since she had admitted she was from the future, all those years ago, she had never once kept something from me. Through nightmares, through wounds, through battles, and through visions, she had always told me what she had seen, both figuratively and literally. The fact that she was keeping something from me was worrying in itself.

"You will succeed in the end..like the time I know."

"We will succeed"

I interjected, grasping her hand as we walked towards what could be our doom. She hummed sadly, sighing as she stared at our destination, her body tense and terrifyingly nervous. A nervousness I hadn't seen in her for a long time..a nervousness that transferred onto me with ease.

"Yeah... _we.."_

Something about how she said that made me nervous, but I didn't press on it, choosing to continue walking as we walked towards Rodrigo, the _bastardo._ She relaxed minutely, before she lapsed back into silence, as I followed behind her. If there was one thing I agreed with her about, it was about this being difficult.

* * *

It was time. There was no dramatic lead up, no war cries or inner monologues. We had found Rodrigo, our swords were sharp, and we were aiming to end this now. He may have had the Papal Staff, but we had our own Pieces of Eden, plus the Apple which was sitting forlorn in my back pocket. It was just me, Isa, and Rodrigo, two vs one, and we were determined to see this through. Rodrigo, the bastard that he was, was waving the Papal Staff in his hands, and brandishing it like a sword. Isa, _il mio amore,_ stood proudly beside me, her legs tensed and ready to fight. Her armour shined sleekly over her body, bringing out her natural feminine charm. Having been hastily repaired after the Battle for Forli, it looked as good as new, almost like she had never worn it at all. The sky blue contrasted with her hazel brown eyes, and the white simply showed her purity despite all that had happened. Her brown hair was tied up, to prevent it from inhabiting her fighting and her agility. I didn't question why she didn't have it in her usual plait- we had more pressing issues to attend to. I would possibly ask her why after this was over. I could never get used to her natural beauty- nor could I understand what I had done to deserve her. She was perfect for me- my counterpart. My equal. Even in skill.

She had grown so much over the years- going from not being able to fight off a fly, to becoming a deadly Master Assassin. Yet despite it all, she had kept her kind, caring streak. She still hated to kill, despite her skill at it. I hoped she never lost that. The innocence that shone in her eyes, that had dimmed as she had been forced to change. If she hadn't, she would have perished. She persevered, and that was how we had got to today. She still kept her adoration for children, help trained the young Apprentices when she could, and even when everyone doubted her she did her best to keep them safe. One of her hands was by the handle of her sword, the other by her smoke bomb pouch. She glared at the man, her eyes glowing silver as she used her second sight, probably trying to predict what moves he would make. She didn't rely on her sight often, but when she did, you knew it was a serious fight. Even now, after five years, it still brought her migraines. Granted, they were lesser then they once were, but they could still annoy her to the extent of not using her sight very often. I could tell, that sometimes she would wonder how human she actually was in the retrospect of things- and that she struggled with it, due to the difference in times between where she used to be and where she had been for half a decade now. Sometimes the two would clash, when she would say a phrase I didn't get, or reference something that wouldn't exist until both she and I were dead. I, on the other hand, in an attempt to prepare, grabbed tightly onto the hilt of my sword, and clasped my hand over my own Piece of Eden, the one I had received from birth. It sat, shining, the Auditore Crest brandished proudly across the front. As it should. I had not wanted to bring the Apple here, but Isa had informed me that it was needed. And I trusted her, especially as she has the foresight. I would rather not use it if I could avoid it, but I feared that I may have to. It all depends on the outcome. If I had to use it to shield her from the other Apple, I would. I couldn't put her through the torture again.

" _Please protect us."_

I whispered, praying.

" _I want to know what it is to_ _have true_ _love, and to spend the time we have together learning. Please do not let us be separated here."_

I've never been one for praying, but from what Isa has disclosed, this will be a deadly fight, Rodrigo a challenging opponent. And even without the powerful artefacts involved, the way he was outnumbered, I could sense it. It was almost a thudding in the back of my head that was beginning me to turn back, to pretend this never happened. But I couldn't, and nor should we. We had come too far for it to be a disgrace. She had said that the timeline had changed so much, that she no longer knew the exact happenings, and the only definite thing she knew was that I would survive. But that did not fill me with confidence for her situation. I didn't want to live where she might die. She was my love, and I don't know if I could survive losing another one. The only other thing she could confirm was that Rodrigo would die. But like I said before, that would mean nothing if she wasn't here. I felt a sensation of warmth, almost as if my Piece of Eden is responding to my underlying fear of losing Isa. Perhaps it was, I don't know all the ins and outs of this thing. Nor did I truly understand the power it could wield.

* * *

Rodrigo slammed the staff into the ground, and a pulse of golden energy spread out. A pounding headache appeared for just a brief moment, before it faded equally as fast. To my right, I saw Isa staggering before she slowly regained her balance. We had yet to find out why she had the weakness to the Apple where I resisted it, but we both knew that any hit she took from a Piece of Eden that wasn't hers would hurt her a lot more then it would hurt me. That was why I tried to intercept any and all strikes made towards her, even at the expense of my own injury. I looked at her through the corner of my eye, and we charged. Duplicates of Rodrigo spun around us, trapping us in a circle. It was impossible to tell the difference in Eagle Vision, they all looked the same (glowing a vibrant, terrifying red,) and there was no discrepancies between them all. Me and Isabella backed up so that our backs are touching, before circling around. Drawing out our blades with a sharp sound, we began to fight the duplicates, unaware of which one is the real one. We could only hope that we got lucky, but the odds were beginning to stack against us. They weren't just 'one strike and then dispel, no, they would take a few hits, before disappearing, but by then a few more would take their place. Isabella held her necklace while she fought, her face set in deep concentration. Her necklace flashed, and so did my broach. Before I could comprehend what she did, six animals faded into existence, seemingly from nowhere. Isa staggered, and almost tripped, before she picked herself back up again slowly. She was obviously exhausted, even from such a little manoeuvre. The little pack (group? Gaggle? God knows) of animals consisted of two bears; one brown furred the other white, a brown furred wolf, an orange coloured fox, an eagle and a falcon like bird. While I didn't doubt that they are real, (as in, that we weren't controlling them) they had a translucent look to them- they glowed with a respective colour. They nodded towards us, and lunged towards the various duplicates, who had not moved since their first attack. Then it hit me- they didn't move because they couldn't move. Like a snap of a band, time pinged back to normal, with us fighting and slashing furiously. Soon enough the enemies thinned, and I could see the real Rodrigo- and he was closer to Isa then me. The wolf creature had looked at the real Rodrigo, and I could feel an almost nudging of my mind, and thoughts that weren't mine invaded my mind.

' _He who stands near Mother. He who has no scent. He is the one you wish harm to.'_

I blinked in surprise, not expecting my spirit animal to speak to me like so. It only happened rarely, and I knew the circumstances must not be very good if he chose to speak now. It wasn't the boost of confidence I would have hoped for. I had never been that lucky when it came to things like this..nor had Isa. As he was concentrating on Isa, I charged towards him, my sword drawn. Isa rapid fired arrows around me but towards Rodrigo, before having to backtrack and cover me from the hordes of Rodrigo which were swarming us. Trusting her to keep them off of me as I tried to get an opening, I barrelled into him, pain briefly flashing up my shoulder, but he simply deflected my sword strike to the side. But the force that I slammed into him with caused him to fall, crashing hard to the ground with the Papal Staff still in his clutches. I brought my hidden blade down to finish the job, for this long and tiring battle to be over, saying

"I thought... I thought I was beyond this. But I'm not. I've waited too long... lost too much... Requiescat in pace, you bastard."

In response, he smashed me in the ribs with his staff, eliciting a sharp growl of pain from me and splintering my armour with ease, before disappearing, retorting;

"I don't think so!"

 _Cazzo!_ I should've known that it wouldn't have been that easy, not after Isa's dire warning. I kept my eyes alert, trying to focus on where he would reappear. I didn't want to be sneak attacked. He reappeared a short distance away from me, but as I tried to stand up, the sharp pain in my ribs reminded me I couldn't. The Papal Staff was glowing, and it froze me in place for a brief moment. My arms felt like they were weighed down by heaps of metal, my legs almost being commanded to stay in place, to not move. I begun to fight it instantly, with fury and anger, and I was slowly making some headway. My legs started to obey my will once more, and my arms shed the excess weight. I hated these god damn Apples, especially when the bloody things are magnified, and when they had hurt the one I loved.

"How is it you resist? I see... No matter."

He snarled, before he fired a golden beam directly at me. I was unable to dodge, still not having shaken enough of the spell he had cast and I prepared myself for the pain. I had no doubt I could shake it off, but I knew that I couldn't do it in time to dodge the attack.

"Ezio!"

I heard Isabella screech, as I laid down, eyes frozen in horror at the sight in front of me. The fox jumped in front of me- but with horror I realised it no longer had the translucent colour to it. It wasn't just the spirit animal- one that could just come back with minimal damage- no, it was _Isa._ The beam directly struck the Isa in the side as she tumbled over and over into the stone bricks, cuts appearing on her orange fur to join the countless others. Why would she take the hit?! She couldn't take the hits as well as I could! It would have hurt, sure, but I would've handed it a lot better then she could have. So why would she?! It didn't make sense!

"Hand me the Apple!"

Rodrigo demanded, the staff raised at Isa. I broke free from the freezing sensation, at long last, and attempted to dash to Isa's side, but she shook her head, causing me to pause. She needed help, any man with eyes could see it! She glowed as she reverted back to her normal form, lying splayed out on the floor, blood forming a pool around her. Her skin was a deathly pale, but she was still conscious, God only knows how. Her armour was smashed into the side, splintered and cracked, and I could see the impression. There were large gashes and cuts littered throughout the white metal, and it had been redecorated with blood.. _Isa's_ blood. The force used to make that happen was unbelievable- these were armours made of one of the hardest metals known to man. They were specifically designed, not to break.

"..don't.."

She coughed barely mustering the strength to raise her head. It only served to further demonstrate that she knew something I didn't, but also showed how injured she was.

"I..will be fine"

For the first time in my life, I didn't believe her. She wouldn't be fine. I could tell by her eyes that I knew it, and she knew it, and that she was just trying to reassure me. It didn't work. She looked at me worriedly, attempting to yell something before Rodrigo struck her with the staff, knocking her out cruelly. Or rather mercifully I supposed...the amount of pain she must have been feeling would have been immense. I vibrated with fury as a response to what he did to her, and I wanted nothing more then to curse him to the depths of hell. Rodrigo laughed, a grating, merciless laugh, before something comes up behind me, knocking me out with a swift whack to the head. Intense pain erupted around my stomach, the wet dripping sensation of blood and the agonising pain of the blade lingering long after it had been removed.

"Kind of you to bring me the Apple. Now give it here!"

We had not killed all the clones, I realised that a little bit too late. One had been hiding in wait, to take us out by surprise. And I had to admit, it did surprise me. I had been too busy with Isa's impending health to even think about double checking that all of them were gone. The Vatican swiftly swirled in my mind, before darkening to a horrible colour of black. Like a leap of faith, I fell swiftly off the edge of consciousness, the hay bale below seeming so far away.

* * *

As I woke up, I realised that I had a problem. It wasn't just a simple problem, but a rather complicated and potentially dooming problem. Both Isa and Rodrigo were gone, the only clue they had been there was the pool of blood on the floor. I shook, before taking a calming breath and doing what I had been trained to do. I switched my sight to Eagle Vision, to see a translucent Rodrigo carrying Isa over his shoulder deeper into the Vatican's Atrium. I reached into my pouch, only to realise that the Apple was no longer in my pocket. I experimentally prodded my stomach, the blood having clotted, allowing me to move and exert myself despite the pain it still displayed.

" _The Bastardo took it!"_

I growled as I ran into the atrium, praying for Isabella's safety. God knows the amount of power that he now wielded with two apples and the Papal Staff. If one had managed to warp her mind, to hurt her, it hurt to even imagine it. I dashed down the stairs, and saw a large open space, where both Isa and Rodrigo stood. There was something odd about her- her stance wasn't her usual stance, and she didn't show any flinch or limp, which she would after receiving those hits. This was ignoring the fact that she shouldn't even be standing. They were in the centre, and although Isa looked the same as she did before I passed out (which wasn't well) she was standing tall, her posture radiating anger but also emptiness. And how a posture can echo emptiness I can't even explain. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. With every stride Isa normally took, regardless of her emotion, it was generally a fast yet calm stride, perhaps slightly bouncy if she was exciting, but only a bit.

"Ah, so the Assassin wasn't dead after all."

He smirked, turning around with the Papal Staff in his hands, Atop it sat the second Apple, and I could tell it had magnified the effects tenfold, perhaps even more. Every sense I had was telling me it was wrong, and to be wary. I couldn't imagine what Isa was feeling right about now. His Apple laid at the bottom of the staff, making it a double edged staff.

"Ahh, always the fighter. Just like your father. Well – rejoice, my child – for you will see him again SOON!"

He smiled at me sinister, before slamming his staff into the floor, energy pulsing out in a little circle around him. It barely affected me, washing over me with a lack of feeling, but I could see that even with Isa in this state, she still flinched a little bit from the sheer power that was radiated. It was no doubt hurting her, and I would do anything to stop it.

"Kill him, my Slave"

"Yes Master"

Isa replied monotone, turning around to face me. She didn't look well at all, her body covered in cuts and bruises, the right side of her armour still smashed in from the force of the beam earlier. Her veins glowed a fearsome golden, to match her eyes, which looked dead inside. No emotion, no light, none of the Isa I had grown to love. And it sickened me to hear the words coming from her mouth, nothing more then an empty shell, something to be used and controlled. Isabella approached me, sword drawn as she charged, attempting to strike me in the ribs. Unlike her, while I was injured, I was not enough to the effect that I couldn't fight adeptly. Over the years I had become adept at pushing pain to the back of my head, so while my stomach and my collection of other wounds should have effecting me more, I had managed to push it to the side. Her fighting style wasn't hers- no, this wasn't Isa. This was a monster that Rodrigo had created, and a monster that had possessed my love.

"Isa!"

I pleaded, as I kept parrying her strikes as she danced around me, like a black widow trying to kill it's prey. No. Not trying- intending. I remained on the defensive, unwilling and unable to severely hurt the one I loved. None of the slyness, the quick deftness of her feet, nor the fun that usually accompanied her remained. Not the conflict in her eyes that lingered, the sighing when she had to take a life, the remorse she felt. All that had been replaced by the steely coloured eyes of what belonged to the damned apples. She was fighting to kill- not to train.

"She will not hear you, Assassin"

He remarked coldly, as he slammed the staff into a hole on the floor. The staff sunk deep into the ground, with only the one Apple sticking out of the top. The floor began to descend, becoming deeper and deeper as I began to try and figure out a way of incapacitating my love. She was already in a terrible condition- and I couldn't harm her any more then she had already. Pleading was out..and I had to somehow knock her out. Hopefully I could without her injuring me to much- she had already got a strike on my ribs, deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough to become anything more then a nuisance. I dove to the side and underneath the gold I see flecks of silver emerge in her eyes. No doubt because she was using her sight to try and predict what moves I was going to make so that she could fight and kill me. I disarmed her, as the floor keeps descending causing both me and her to stumble momentarily. Then I remembered a discussion we had long ago, regarding her sight and mine. It had been for a simple joke played on my Uncle- neither of us had realised how useful it would become later. Or maybe Isa had seen this event coming, which was why she had told me. I truly didn't know, and didn't have much time to think about it as I parried her strikes.

' _Should you ever have to trick my sight, or fight against me'_ She pleaded to me at the time, ' _the way to trick it is to decide what move you are going to do, but actually do a different move. So decide to punch me, but actually kick me.'_

I had nodded in agreement at the time, before telling her how to trick my sight, should the same thing happen. It made me wonder how far Isa's foresight reached- and why she hadn't informed me of this sooner. Perhaps she believed that she could avert it, like she had averted so many things. Perhaps she only had a hunch- but it still wasn't an easy thing to grasp.

" _My sight may not be as useful as yours, but in order to trick my sight, you need to always have good intentions at the front of your mind, to avoid the colour flicking to red. And in order to hide your trail, either go over you_ _r_ _trails multiple times, differing each way, or pretend to go one way but have your intentions change to go a different way."_

I was thankful that we had shared that with one another now. I feinted a sword strike to the right, and as she tried to defend my fake strike, I dove behind her, and whacked her at the back of her neck hard, in an attempt to knock her out. She parried, nicking me with her hidden blade. The hidden blade that she had sworn to use for good- yet she was forced to use it for this reason. I ignored the pain, trying to knock out Isabella without hurting her too much- I didn't know the extent of her injuries, but I didn't want to harm her more. It was bad enough that she was fighting to kill me- but I didn't have a good way to knock her out painlessly, only using a nerve on the back of her neck. That I could get with a decently placed sword strike, but she parried all my attempts. Even tricking her sight wasn't aiding me much.

"Sorry Isa.."

I whispered sorrowfully, before I hit her legs with the flat side of my sword. I didn't hear any bone breaking noises, so I was glad on that front. I was hoping that she would just have bruises there. Using her distracted state, I continued with my momentum and struck her on the back of her neck, causing her head to lightly spasm. She then collapsed like a ton of bricks, and I dove in order to catch her, and to avoid her causing any more damage to herself. My stomach made a sudden scream in protest, but I ignored it once again. The golden hue of her veins and eyes disappeared, but she now had flecks of silver in her eyes still. My anger and fury at him causing Isabella to attack me snapped, and I lunged like a ferocious animal. He placed his hand to the buried staff, and holds onto the Apple.

"And now to deal with you."

Pressure appeared on my neck, and I gasped for breath as I was slowly pulled into the air. As I dangled helplessly in the air, Rodrigo descended down the hidden staircase, leaving me struggling to breathe. My broach flashed sharply, before the hold was snapped, and I landed heavily on the ground. I grabbed the Apple and without gaining my breath, I chased after Rodrigo, praying that Isa will be okay. As much as it broke my heart to leave her there, I knew she would have wanted me to get revenge on the bastard. And as much as it pained me, I would have it.

* * *

I climbed down into the chamber that I saw, where Rodrigo stood, furiously trying to open the door.

"Open, damn you! OPEN!"

I shook my head as he howled at the door, it remaining steadily still despite his howling and bawling like a newborn babe.

"It's over, Rodrigo. No more tricks. No more ancient artefacts. Let us see what you are made of, old man."

He turned to acknowledge me, as I finished speaking. He shook his head smiling, before he lunged at me in a surprise attack. I parried the hit, but he recovered swiftly, striking me in the ribs. He withdrew his blade and I gasped, as blood covered his sword. He had managed to strike me where my armour was cracked, making it easy to get to my skin, and in turn, my ribs. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised at the blood on his sword in that case. My broach flashed, and the crumpled form of Isa laid on the floor. Why had it brought her here? She was barely alive as it was, and I didn't know how much she could take before it killed her. I didn't want it to happen! I loved her! I wanted to keep her as far away from that _monster_ as I could. He had used her once! He could do it again if he so wished! Her eyes were wide open, alarmed and in a state of shock, and her necklace was flashing as well. Time froze for a period of time, and taking advantage I dove towards him, striking a killing blow in his chest. I didn't allow myself the idle thought of when the power had developed, instead fighting with the last of my strength to remain conscious until Rodrigo was dead and we could get out of here. If he wasn't going to fight fair, then why should I? Time snapped back, and I collapsed under the pain of my ribs, but Isa looked so much worse. I struggled to stand up tall, settling for crawling, but I turned and glanced at Rodrigo, who was taking his last dying breaths.

" _Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito._ _La mia famiglia è stata vendicata per la loro morte. Che le loro anime riposino in pace e che aspettiate di essere giudicati da Dio. Requiescat in Pace."_

I muttered, before I crawled over to the still form of Isa. I felt faint, probably due to the blood loss, but I was determined to hold on. Isa looked worse then before- her wounds were still bleeding, and her eyes were pale, tired, and losing their life by every moment that went by. Her chest was moving up and down, but staggered, inciting a staggering cough. Her eyes weakly opened, brown, silver specked eyes, meeting mine as I put my hand in hers. She grasped it weakly, as she placed her hands next to my face before they hurtled back to the floor.

"Ezio" She coughed, blood flecks littering her pale hand, the colour contrasting against the faintness of her skin. I shook my head at her furiously,

"Save your strength, _il mio amore."_

She smiled a small smile, looking sad. I wanted to hug her so much but I didn't for fear of hurting her.

"I may not make it out of this.."

She whispered, voice hoarse and quiet. Her hood was down, exposing her tear stained face. A cut ran along her cheek, the gash large and leaking blood. I wanted nothing more then to heal here, clean her wounds. I wanted her to survive- and if she must return home for it to happen, so be it.

"You will! You will!"

I cried out, my eyes watering, matching hers. She is my love! Please don't take her away from me! I've already lost some of my family! Please don't let me lose another love as well!

"I will keep fighting until the very end.."

She smiled again, before breaking off into a coughing fit.

"I love you, _Ezio Auditore. Ti amo con il mio cuore, la mia anima e la mia vita."_

She paused, gaining her breath. I was fully weeping now, in fear for the woman I loved. I quickly tore part of Rodrigo's robe off, (muttering an apology) and weakly attempted to staunch the blood flow. But it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

 _"Tu porti gioia alla mia vita - e non dimenticherò mai quello che hai fatto per me."_

Her voice was becoming fainter, drifting off in between every statement, and black specks appeared in my eyes. If I will pass out, I will do my damnedest to last as long as humanly possible. I refused to pass out while Isa was possibly trying to convey her last words to me.

" _Tutto è Vero, Nulla è Permesso, mio Mentore, e se è così, allora forse sopravviverò. Arrivederci per ora, amore mio."_

"Isabella!"

I howled with anguish, as she closed her eyes. Her breath rattled in, and out, before the chest stilled. My eye sight blurred, for a moment, as I saw a figure at the top of the hole I found myself in. They were yelling something in my native language, but I passed out without interpreting what they were saying. I no longer cared what happened to me- my family was avenged, and the woman I loved may end up dying. I truly had nothing in the world any more. Once more, I fell of the edge, the hay bale a miniscule speck in my eyes, surrounded by the never ending inky darkness.

* * *

 _Do not worry Brother._

 _Do not worry Brother._

 _Do not worry Son_

 _Do not worry Isabella_

 _Do not worry Sweetheart._

 _Do not worry, our Descendants._

Seven voices rang out as both Ezio's and Isa's Pieces of Eden flashed simultaneously. Seven translucent people emerged, each wearing different styles of clothing. Six were in an Assassin's Uniform, one was in a young child's clothes. The two youngest older men leant over the still form of Ezio, before glancing over at the still figure of Isa. The two women stood by the deathly still form of Isabella, one breathing for her, the other staunching her ribs with clothes. The youngest boy, ran between the two, and while looking like he was enjoying the running, was assisting whatever group needed him at the current moment. The youngest boy in the Assassin robes was running around, making sure that the area was safe for now, making sure that Mario knew that the two Assassin's are down there. The eldest and wisest Man, draped in faded white transparent robes, assisted the two women, especially when it came to resetting bones and assisting with surgery.

 _And may it never change us. Yet you have changed so much, Fratellino. I am proud of you._

 _I will. In time. Words I said to you, Fratellone, but never got to expand on. My pride, belongs to you._

 _We work in the Dark, to serve the Light. And that is exactly what you have done, mio figlio. My wisdom, belongs to you._

 _Triumph over things is what you have done, My sweet Isabella. Risen above it all- and have grown up into a wise woman. Everything is true, nothing is permitted, my Sweet. I am proud of the woman you have become._

 _Ten years of your life I accompanied. And I have watched you grow up forever after. You are my Daughter alright- may you continue on this respectable path, and know that my love will follow you until the end of the line._

 _I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above others._ _You both have risen above the phrase, remaining humble and honest until the end._ _Entrusted upon you, I offer my strength and my experience._

 _ _We are what we choose to be.__ _Wise words I learned long ago, from a very wise man._ _I lived my life, starting on the wrong side before shifting to the true side. The side I died believing in. Being a female Assassin is hard, but I do not doubt that you are worthy of the challenge. I offer my love and my compassion to you._

The group worked to stable the two dying Assassins, their respective Pieces of Eden glowing with a dull light. It was not their time to die. Not yet. While their wounds were severe, the spirits actions were quick to make sure they lived until they could get medical attention- but even then it would be a long road to healing. All they could confirm was that they would survive, and that this would be the end of the beginning of their lives. As Mario appeared, crawling down the descending hole, and the two Assassins locked in their dreams, he called out for several Doctores to come and look at them, as the spirits did one final job which involved carrying them out of the hole. Mario climbed back up, before nodding at the spirits as if he could see them, his cool and calm facade slipping for one brief moment to reveal incredible worry.

 _"_ _ _Grazie,__ Altaïr, Maria, Giovanni, __Nipotes.__ _Isa's_ _ _Madre__ and __Padre__. I know you are there, even if I cannot see you. Without you, they would have died. I swear I will get them the best help I can muster, and that they will heal. I swear this to you all."

Satisfied, and with one last pulse of light, they disappeared as fast as they came, as several __Doctores__ rushed and fretted over the two comatose Assassins, as Mario could do nothing but sit back and worry.

* * *

Translations

Promisi - I Promised

sesso – sex

per l'amor di Dio – for God's sake

il mio amore – My Love

Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. La mia famiglia è stata vendicata per la loro morte. Che le loro anime riposino in pace e che aspettiate di essere giudicati da Dio. Requiescat in Pace -

Nothing is True, everything is permitted. My family was avenged for their death. May their souls rest in peace and that you wait to be judged by God. Rest in Peace.

Ti amo con il mio cuore, la mia anima e la mia vita. Tu porti gioia alla mia vita - e non dimenticherò mai quello che hai fatto per me. Tutto è Vero, Nulla è Permesso, mio Mentore, e se è così, allora forse sopravviverò. Arrivederci per ora, amore mio. - I love you with my heart, my soul and my life. You bring joy to my life - and I will never forget what you did for me. Everything is True, Nothing is Permitted, my Mentor, and if so, then maybe I will survive. Goodbye for now, my love.

Fratellino – Little Brother.

Fratellone – Big Brother

Mio figlio – My Son

* * *

Author's Note

I've decided not to continue with this story into the story lines of Brotherhood and Revelations. This story..it's just not been going in the direction I originally wanted it to, so I feel like I should leave it to the side. Maybe one day I will explore Revelations and Brotherhood, but I would honestly probably rewrite this first. So, Chapter 50, will be the final chapter, the Epilogue. It seems like a weird time to stop, but I think this story has run its course. I already have one lined up to take its place, in another fandom. This one, is written in _third_ person. Not second or first- which is unusual to me. Of course, there is also that one shot which I still haven't finished- my apologies- and Bloodmoon, which I am happy with. So that will be updated as per usual.

Here's a random question, what do you think of the AC 3 remaster? I considered getting it for Switch, but I'm simply not happy enough with the graphics to consider buying it. Maybe if it was a fiver or something. I can appreciate that the Switch would never have as good graphics as the PS4 or even Xbox One, but I think it looks even worse then the 360 version did, so I'm just going to stick to that version. I'm not going to buy a game just because it would be portable.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, and I appreciate it,

~Cait


	50. Chapter 50 - Fine Del Gioco

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words you try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
So go away, God bless you  
You are still my love and my life

My Love, My Life, by ABBA, from the album Arrival, released in 1976

* * *

It took myself and Ezio a long time to recover from the injuries sustained in that battle. Months went by until we were healed enough to continue working as Assassins, and even then we were never the same. We were lucky to be alive- according to what Mario had told us, while we were still in dire circumstances when he found us, something had been keeping us alive, even after we should have died. We had all thanked our lucky stars that day to whatever kept us alive, because I had been so certain I wouldn't make it through the battle.

After the several visions I had seen during my years, it had led me to the firm conclusion that while Ezio would survive, I would not. I had no idea how fine the line would be between life and death. Having been declared dead three times, Mario had forbidden them from taking my body, and during time I had come back, stubbornly. He had called me a fighter, and stubborn to the very end, and like a fledgling bird learning how to fly, I hadn't given up, beating the odds.

* * *

Once we were able to move about, slowly and with a caution, myself and Ezio spent some time.. _reacquainting_ _._ I had still been unconscious when he had woken up, and his first words hadn't even been words, just floods of tears accompanied with un-interpretable words. I had made the great Ezio Auditore cry. Even when he had been informed that I was alive, he had continued to cry, unbeknownst to me. Of course, our endeavours resulted in me carrying our first child, a little boy we called Marcello, with Ezio's hair yet my brown eyes, or so Ezio had claimed. He had come out kicking and screaming, the labour lasting for over ten hour.

At first, when I had gone for a checkup, we were worried for the child, and for my own life, worrying if I was strong enough to carry the child to full term. Yet I did. I remembered the picture frame I had seen in the vision all those years ago, and continued to carry the child. It wasn't like I could abort it in any sense of the word. So, little Marcello Matteo Auditore was born on the twenty second of June. Of course, we had our stressful moments. Staying up throughout the night to feed him, sooth him, coupled with my own recovery and Ezio's, as he slowly returned to Assassin work. Once little Marcello was old enough, I would as well, as Maria had offered to baby sit Marcello countless times.

I think it was her way of remembering Petruccio, but I trusted her with my life. Myself and Ezio, upon having Ezio's name cleared in Firenze, moved back to the Auditore Villa. I had bought it for him using my own money, and paid for it to be cleaned up and refurbished. It was my gift for him. And he loved it more than he could express. Marcello's room was painted in baby blues, with royal knights and rocky castles in the background. Above them all, an eagle and a sparrow were sat, wing over wing, on the branches of a tree, watching over the crib with a trusty eye.

* * *

In this time, Ezio proposed to me. Specifically, it was at the top of Monteriggioni, where the tower was. We climbed all the way to the top, at nightfall, with a simple wicker basket full of food that the chefs had produced. Marcello was with his Grandmother, giving us some well deserved time to ourselves. We had our signature glass of alcohol, talked about some random, unimportant things, and simply cherished one another like we always did. Some part of me, despite my unease surrounding sex, yearned for children, and I had been granted that with Marcello, doting and proud parents.

Another part of me yearned for the lifestyle of an assassin, and I set out to do smaller missions, and training the recruits. It allowed me to be near my son, and assist the cause I had dedicated myself to all those years ago. Ezio came as much as he could to watch his son grow up, because while I could never stop him from doing what he did, I didn't want my son to be distant to his father figure. We had a few arguments, but at the end of the night it always ended in a heartfelt embrace and a peaceful night.

The sun had been setting behind me, and I had just finished having a drink when Ezio took his hand in mine. He kissed me softly on the cheek, his eyes staring unwaveringly into my own, before he took out a little box. He had summarised our times together, the good and the bad, our feelings and arguments, and even the fears we had faced together. By the end of it all, we were engaged- husband and wife to be.

The ceremony itself was a rather small affair. Machiavelli, his Apprentice, Rosa, Teodora, Mario, the rest of the Auditores, and even Sophia, the assassin who I had met briefly, and the three now not-so-little kids I had rescued came, adorning their own assassin robes and bearing gifts and well wishes, blessings upon Marcello, who had been laying in my arms. The after party was when we all relaxed, with most people having far too many drinks, leaving myself and Maria the only ones sober.

Even _Mario_ got in the action, and I've never seen him sway so much in my lifetime. Mario was the one who gave me away, in replacement of my actual father, but I honestly loved him as much. We even had a band play, and myself and Ezio danced the night away with one another, simply enjoying one another's embrace A ring with a topaz in it adorned my finger, and a similar one with an amber gem in it adorned his. My name changed from one that shouldn't exist to Isabela Auditore, and I couldn't be happier. It was my dream life, and despite everything, it happened. I was one of the luckiest people alive, being able to do something I loved.

* * *

Of course, you may be wondering how Brotherhood went. Or even Revelations. I'll start with Brotherhood first. I had largely stayed out the first couple of years, because Marcello was my priority. Once he was two, I left him with Maria to go join my husband in his quest. The Siege of Monteriggioni went down much differently this time. I had made sure I was present, while all of the citizens had evacuated beforehand. We were waiting in wait, as a trap.

Long story short, Mario survived, we boosted Monteriggioni's defences, and Ezio received a request for aid from Machiavelli, who had been stationed in Rome for a few years now. I went with him. It was difficult juggling parenthood and being an Assassin, but eventually I would stay in Rome for a few weeks with my husband, then stay for a few weeks in Florence. It was exhausting, but worth it to be with my two favourite men. Oh, I should mention, Mario still took Ezio's Apple, hiding it somewhere we didn't even know.

The staff was still in the Vatican, and the second Apple had vanished, to god only knows where. I helped Ezio again strengthen the Brotherhood's hold in Rome, helped him train apprentices, destroyed Borgia towers, and even helped him assassinate the two generals. I hurried back when he told me he was initiating Claudia into the order (she had been managing the other sides of Assassins,) and that he had been made Mentor by Mario, who was stepping back and retiring. He would still help out here and there, but he said it himself: 'he was past his prime'.

I was there for the fall of the Castello, but just when I thought he would get a break, Ezio rushed off to Viana to finally kill Cesare who had escaped. He. Was. Away. For. Six. Months. I admit, I was angry. I knew it was coming but I thought he would at least give me some warning. It didn't help that _I was pregnant with our second child._ This was a time to be spent with one another, but instead I only had his family for comfort. Mario had ran his hands through my hair as I cried, because I wouldn't have even minded if he'd told me first. Even just a _note._

But no. Nothing. I had to find out from Machiavelli. I sent Machiavelli a letter, and another one to pass on to Ezio, explaining that I was expecting, and that I wasn't happy. Some vindictive part of me wanted me to not tell him, to let him come home and be surprised, that it would be the least he deserved, but I quickly shrugged it off. I was pissed, but I wasn't going to hide it. Expectedly, I didn't get an answer. By the time Ezio had gotten back, it led to our first real argument.

By this time, I was seven months along, and looking like I was about to burst. Before Ezio had gotten to me, Mario, Maria, and Claudia had gotten to him first, letting him know how much he'd fucked up. Once he got back, I pointedly ignored him for weeks. I would leave the room if he came in, refuse to talk to him when he came to apologise, wouldn't even let him come with me for my doctors appointments.

Maria or Claudia went with me instead. Call me petty, but I wanted him to know how much it hurt. By the time I went into labour, Ezio was still by my side, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and his hand in mine. I was in too much pain to even realise that he was there, but after a forty eight hour labour, our little girl, Adelina, was born. Marcello was proud to be a big brother, babbling in a mixture of English and Italian. Once again, Ezio apologised, and in response, I offered him our babe, and he took her carefully, with doting eyes and an adoring facial feature. It was the last time he ever forgot to tell me if he was leaving.

We went on to have two more children, once Marcello was eight and Adelina was five. This was during the time where it was undocumented in the games, the odd little gap between Brotherhood and Revelations. I was thirty two by now, and already the mother of two children who I adored with all my heart. Marcello had taken a strong interest in the Assassins, and was already training with both myself and Ezio. Adel had taken an interest in books, much like myself, and so we could sit happily for hours just reading. She was still too young to know about the Assassins. The family of four soon became a family of six, when we found out that we were having twins.

* * *

Templar activity had quietened down, allowing Ezio to stay at home with us more often. And this was good, especially with how I had my hands full with rambunctious Marcello and quiet yet curious Adel. Occasionally we would go with him when he needed to make a trip, make it sort of a holiday. As such, we had been all over, from Rome to Monteriggioni to Venice to Milan to Lucca. It was fun. I gave birth to two little boys, one with blue eyes and one with my brown ones. We had names sorted out before hand, and we gave the blue eyed child the name Lucas, or Luca for short.

He ended up developing light strawberry blond hair and a small mark on his lip, very similar to Ezio's. God knows where he got the gene for light hair from. Our other little boy, the more active and alert of the two, was given the name Stefano. So we had Marcello Matteo Auditore, Adelina Maesi Auditore, Lucas Giovanni Auditore and Stefano Federico Auditore. Nothing too exciting happened over the increasing years, no life threatening injuries or threats by the Pieces of Eden. Claudia had gotten married to a young Assassin- remember the one I rescued from Bartolomeo? Him. It's a small world. They had a child of their own, a little girl called Rosa, shortened to little Rosie. She had Claudia's furious hair but the fathers calm deposition.

As we aged, Marcello becoming fifteen and well towards his Assassin training as an Apprentice, with Adelina following close suit. Our darling little twins were nearing seven, and had really developed their own personalities. Marcello was much like Ezio, tall, independent, loyal to a fault. While he could be stubborn and rash in his actions, he stood up for those who needed it, and always had reasons behind his decisions. Adelina was quieter having my calm disposition yet yearning for books. She shied away from the physical aspects of Assassinhood, yet excelled in puzzles and languages.

I could see her becoming a code breaker or translator. We could never have enough of those. The twins? Lucas was much shier, but while anything could change, I could see him stepping out of the Assassins, perhaps doing something else instead. I just couldn't fit him into the image of an Assassin, it wasn't a bad thing. Stefano was more ambitious, outgoing, was charming in his own right. He was amazing at 'working the crowd' or getting them to do something. Or coaxing secrets from them.

I could definitely see him as an Assassin. When I hit forty, Ezio forty-one, we had our final child. The pregnancy was the hardest one of them all, due to a mixture of my old age and my own body stresses. Still, despite our worries, we had our little girl. She was small, but she was ours and safe and that was all that mattered. We gave her the name Elenore, the Italian variant of Eleanor. We still had about ten years before Revelations occurred, giving us plenty of time to raise our little children. By the time I was pushing 50, Ezio 51. Marcello was 26, Adelina 23, the twins were 18, and our youngest was 10, we were beginning to be informed about a letter from Giovanni, Ezio's father.

* * *

And so, we both headed to Masyaf. It was a long, tiring trip, but it was a good one nonetheless. If you ignore the, almost dying, being separated thing that is. See, remember how Ezio was overwhelmed in Masyaf? That still went down. We both worked together to take down the surrounding enemies, but were eventually overwhelmed. Two vs fifty wasn't good odds, even worse then the original ones. Long story short, we escaped, made our way back up, sporting a few minor injuries, and made our way to Altaïr's library.

It was much the same, the library guarded by the constellation door, and the keys were missing. Blah blah blah. I won't bore you with the minor details. Had a fun time parachuting (which I hated with a passion. Ezio argued we shouldn't use our powers as the only person who was aware of it was dead, and we were years out of practise), jumped on a couple of buildings, basically made it through the first couple of missions. The cart chase went fine, although Ezio had a few friction burns. I had managed to borrow a horse and was covering him.

Turns out, being thrown off a cliff _fucking_ hurts! I had tried to avoid it, tried to do something, but nope. It was apparently inevitable. I had been separated from Ezio, landing what seemed to be a few miles off. I hadn't been in Templar hands though so I considered that a bloody miracle. I tried concentrating on my Piece of Eden to try and get it to take me to him using that power of ours, but it wouldn't bite, So, I had slowly got up, gingerly taking an injury list which resulted in a broken wrist, possibly a torn knee, shattered ribs (I had bruised ribs before, but this was far far too painful to be ribs) and god knows what internal injuries.

I had managed to hobble to the road, where an abandoned horse was. Not taking time to enjoy the irony, I slowly climbed up onto the small horse, my entire body screaming with pain. Taking my spare bow strings, (I carried several) I had used it to tie my wrists to the horses neck. It hurt, but would ensure that I didn't tumble off mid journey. Digging my one good ankle into the ribs of the horse, it whinnied before launching into a gallop. I just had to hope that a good person would pick me up.

I had been lucky enough to be picked up by two slightly younger people. Well, slightly being that they looked to be forty or so. I had woken up with none of that stereotypical ease, being greeted by pain pain pain. Still, I had recovered after a couple of weeks, thanked them graciously and paid them with as much of the local currency I could. Nodding and looking at my shattered hidden blades, I put the two blades in the back of my pocket. The actual mechanism might be buggered but I could at least use them as impromptu daggers. Making sure that nobody was around me, I clasped onto my Piece of Eden and willed it to take me to Ezio, which it did this time. He was at the harbour, in a small empty room. We had greeted one another happily, melting into one another's arms, before we set out for Constantinople.

Events went normal, so I won't bore you. Notable differences include that we saved Yusuf from being killed, Ezio became friends with Sofia, who headed back to Florence with us afterwards, found the keys, and the three of us headed back to Masyaf. I couldn't wait to see my children again. We had made a trip to see them once a year, and the twins were fourteen now. I had missed out on so much, but I knew our trip was necessary. Altaïr's body was there in the library, one of the keys in one hand, and something else in his other. As Ezio looked at the key, I opened Altaïr's skeletal hand, and in it was a small necklace with an eagle on it. As I touched it, it had glowed, lightening the room around us with a golden light.

 _"_ _Ezio...Isabella. Two people I have met, yet never have. You will have travelled to my library, to seek the wisdom within. The wisdom is not the kind you would have imagined. It is memories of a time long before you, or even I. This is the last gift from one ancestor to another descendant. Use it well. I depart to finally see my beautiful Maria and Sef."_

It was like a projection of Altaïr's voice, and just as the Arab accent faded way, new memories, ones that weren't mind hit me like a sledgehammer, causing me to topple down in surprise. Ezio followed suit leading Sofia to rush to our aid. It was overwhelming- memories of the past and future and present melding into one. And it wasn't just memories from Maria, no, it was from every version of me throughout time. I had no doubt Ezio was suffering the same.

Names, several names hit me like a ton of bricks, Maria, Isabella, Jennifer, Iontateonh'kato:otsí (God that seemed hard to say even though I could say it), Aya, even Kassandra. So many names, with different stories and different counterparts, the names of which were also ingrained in my mind. Altaïr, Desmond, Edward, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Bayek, and Lykaon. I turned to look at Altaï- no Ezio. Ezio. This is Ezio, and he looked at me with the same astonished look. Pushing everything aside, we reassured Sofia that we were fine, and upon checking on the Apple, left, intending on leaving for Florence.

* * *

Ezio was the first to go. Our long conversation about past lives and future lives had been and gone many many years ago, and both myself and Ezio retired had retired once we'd hit sixty five. We'd lost the ability to free-run, our limbs being too old and brittle, so had decided it was time to pass it up. Ezio had handed the reins to Marcello, who was now a wise, headstrong man, a mirror image of Ezio in his youth. Due to our newfound knowledge, we had left our (fixed) hidden blades in specific places (good old America was a fun trip), and had hung up our robes. It had been our final trip, our bodies too old and weary to continue travelling.

The only thing that stayed with us was our own Pieces of Eden, which had long since no longer gleamed with power. Ezio lived until he was eighty- older then he was in the games, but it was still sad all the same. We were crowded by him when he went, my hand on his face as I watched, the love of my life passing away before my very eyes. We had each left our own goodbyes, with Marcello soothing my youngest twins, much like he used to do when they were younger.

Adelina was tucked into my side, my frail arms wrapped around her, and her sister Elenore, who was crying in her own Assassin robes. The only one who wasn't wearing traditional robes was Lucas, who had, like I predicted, chosen to step outside of the Assassins, working as a blacksmith. He produced the Assassin's weapons and had a symbol etched into his door, willing to offer any aid to any assassins who needed his help. We were proud of him.

It didn't seem so long ago since I had first come into this time, but now I couldn't be anywhere else. Marcello was fifty five now, and sometimes I couldn't help but compare him to Ezio, the spitting image of one another. He was a Master Assassin in his own right now, and _Mentore_ to boot. He was a good one, strict but just, yet also approachable in his own right. It reminded me of Mario, bless his soul.

Upon placing his hand on my husband's chest, Marcello closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were brimming with barely hidden tears. He murmured a blessing and thank you in Italian, before leaving, waiting outside. It was easy to hear him sobbing. Adelina and Elenore, both 52 and 39 respectively, sobbed into Ezio's chest as he wrapped his arm around them, soothing him using that unique father to daughter bond. Adelina had become an Assassin much like I had guessed, and true to form had become a code cracker and interpreter for them.

You could blame that on me, after a worried conversation in which she said that she didn't want to hurt anyone but didn't want to disappoint us, I put the idea in her head. Little Elenore, our youngest, fierce much like Claudia and loyal like Ezio, was an Assassin, not quite a Master Assassin yet but working her way up to it. Marcello had said that while he personally believed she had deserved it long ago, he didn't want her to feel like he just gave it her.. He truly had grown up, no longer my little baby boy.

The twins were the last to say their goodbyes, Stefano being our resident interrogator and Assassin and little Lucas, hugged their father and whispered their goodbyes, with Stefano comforting his twin, who was bawling his eyes out. Once they had left, I kissed Ezio on the cheek, and held his hand, tracing circles in it.

 _"_ _I love you, Passerotto."_

I nodded, tears flowing out my eyes as I kissed his hand, before closing Ezio's eyes and whispering words back.

 _"_ _And I you Ezio, and I you. We will see one another soon."_

* * *

Out of a broken heart, or other causes that I didn't know about, just three weeks after Ezio's funeral, I found myself on the bed, in the same position, with my family wishing me goodbye. As much as I wished to be with Ezio- my heart feeling half empty- I wish I hadn't done this to them so soon after losing their father. Yet, I knew it was my time. My heart was slowing down, my breaths stilling, and I knew I wouldn't have much longer. I could almost feel Ezio looking over me, with a frown on his face, waiting for me to go.

"Go be with _Padre, Madre."_

Marcello smiled softly, putting his hands on my shoulder. All of my children were standing together in solidarity, trying to soothe one another like they had weeks prior. I was thankful they were so close- I knew they would be able to move on after I passed. Marcello's partner came in then- a nice girl who treated him well and with respect, holding a little girl, who he passed to me, as I carefully held her in the familiar position. I looked at him with a smile laced with confusion, before he patted the little girl on his head.

"This is our daughter- she was born a few days ago. I thought you would like to meet her."

I couldn't help but smile, this was the first of my grand kids. I thought I wouldn't get to see them- but I was lucky enough for this opportunity. I consider myself lucky. Marcello was wearing Ezio's smirk, the kind that suggested he was feeling cheeky.

"Her name is Sparrow Isabella Auditore."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at her, almost in disbelief that she could be named after me. He wouldn't..right? Marcello carefully took his daughter back, kissing her on the head before passing her back to his wife, who was looking sad.

"I did.."

I reached out with my arms, and wrapped them around all of my children, as I cried, for the last time. My breathing was almost non-existent, as I continued to hug my children like I always did so long ago.

"I love you all... _never forget."_

My eyes slid closed as I bathed in the peace, and I died happily, surrounded by those who I cared for the most, raised until they were no longer the babies I had given birth to. With grace and ease unbecoming of my body, I stepped away, and into the waiting arms of Ezio as we left, to go see the rest of my family. I was at peace.

 _-Finito-_

* * *

Translations

Fine del gioco – The End of the Game

Finito - Finished

Adieu - Farewell

Addio - Goodbye

* * *

Author's Note

This is it. The end. We've seen the life of Isabella Auditore nee Allesi, from AC 2 through to AC Revelations, seen her marry and have kids, and eventually die. It's been a long run, finishing on chapter fifty, a year and a few months after I first published it. It's been a long journey.

Maybe I'll come back to this series, maybe I won't. It depends on a lot of things. If I do, it won't be for a while.

So, again, this is it. Adieu. Wait, no. Wrong language. My bad. _Addio_ for now, from this story. I'll see you all on one of my other stories. It's been a good run, and I thank you all for all your support.

~Cait


End file.
